The Alternate Path
by Gravenimage
Summary: Just when Jaune Arc lost all hope at the Vital invasion and during Pyrrha's death he makes a wish to go back to the past and stop the invasion from happening. He never realize how far in the past he was going to go. Strong Jaune through slow development Archarem confirmed Jaune/Pyrrha/Ruby/Yang.
1. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum may his soul is resting in peace.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 1 Wish

(Location: alley downtown Vale Remnant the day the four kingdoms have fallen)

" _It's over...its all over…."_

Lost..hopeless..anguish..sorrow..despair..broken. That was everything that Jaune Arc was feeling right now its like his soul has been ripped from his body and now all that was left was nothing but an empty shell. The blond knight and leader of team JNPR was hugging his knees in a corner of the alley completely ignoring what was going on the city, although he already knew what was happening in his surroundings. Because he saw it all the moment he heard that message after his partner Pyrrha defeated her opponent Penny during the final match of the Vital tournament. After finding out the girl was actually a robot created by the Atlas kingdom the message from the mysterious woman caused a massive uproar of negative emotions it was exactly what the creatures of Grimm fed off.

Eventually a horde of Grimm invaded all of Vale as well as the rest of the kingdoms. This was completely different from the last Grimm invasion caused by a train causing a massive opening in an underground tunnel. But the Breach attack was just a warm up to what was happening now, this attack was too much that not even the Atlas military could take on. The Vale police force and its own military branch were no match for such invasion. Not even the strongest huntsmen or huntress were able to stop so many of the dark creatures. But as things couldn't get any worse they did as an army wasn't enough to topple all of Remnant remaining hope to survive. A dragon known as a Wyvern considered a powerful rare species of Grimm awoke from its slumber on the inside of a mountain. Its ability to create more creatures was the reason that cause the Fall on this once peaceful kingdom.

The damage done by the Wyvern was massive and the damage done by the Grimm it was summoning was worse. Many building crumbled, business were lost, schools were crushed among them the once prestigious academy of Beacon where the best huntsmen and huntresses were born. Lives have been lost from civilians, to those with military power and of course huntsmen alike. Women, children, men, faunus and elderly were caught in the attack no mercy was shed by the evil creatures and with the White Fang running rampant wanting to take their long awaited revenge on the humans they didn't hesitated with this chance. They could care less about the Grimm destroying everything in their path they only wanted to hurt the same species that have forsaken their kind for so long. This was a revenge they were enjoying and seeing their brothers and sisters getting killed by Grimm did little effect on them.

But Jaune, he didn't care about any of that. It sounded cold, it sounded dark and that wasn't the kind of person he was because he already lost the one person that matter the most to him. The blond let the tears fall, the image was still clearly repeating itself in his head. Everyone was able to see from one of the cameras that was filming from the top of Beacon tower. The grand fight between Pyrrha Nikos and the master mind behind this evil plot the amber eyed woman who has proven to possessed great power. But the victory from the four times champion of Sanctum never came as she defeated by the evil woman. Not just defeated, killed and the camera showed it for everyone in the tournament and all of the kingdoms to witnessed. He flinched sobbing remembering the expression she gave and her last words before she was disintegrated to ashes.

" _ **Do you believe in destiny….?"**_

That was her destiny to die at the hands of the vile woman, it was a cruel destiny. Well destiny sucks it was done, she was gone forever and there wasn't nothing he could do. Anger followed to rise within the blond knight the fact she died such a horrible death hurt him so much but it was the fact that he couldn't do a thing to prevent her fate was the real pain hitting his heart. All that training she gave him was for nothing since he wasn't strong enough to save her, or to protect her. Even when she unlocked his aura it wasn't enough he failed miserably and he cursed a thousand times asking the same questions over and over again. Why was he so damn weak? Why was he so helpless? Why does he has to rely on others? Why was his own strength not enough? He cried thinking of Pyrrha the same girl who stole his first kiss realizing she has had feelings for him for a long time.

" _I'm pathetic...I'm truly pathetic. I wasn't strong enough to save her, I couldn't even tell her my feelings either. To think an amazing girl like her fell for me, me! Of all the most pathetic beings in the world she choose me…."_

As he let his sorrow out through his tears he wondered why did he chose to become a huntsman? Was it to keep the Arc's family legacy? He comes from a lineage of heroes, all of his ancestors, his great great grandfather, his great grandfather, his grandfather and his father they were famous heroes and he wanted to be one too. But what kind of hero was weak and pitiful? What kind of hero wasn't a good leader of his team? What kind of hero fails to protect the most precious girl in his life? What kind of hero turns to a friend to save her for him? His blue eyes narrowed remembering when he called Ruby the leader of team RWBY asking her, no begging her to save Pyrrha for him. His fists tightened from the rage what the hell was he thinking?! Was he that weak that he needed someone else to help him fight his battles for him?! That he needed someone to help him save the girl he developed feelings?! The same girl who was his partner and a good friend?!

" _It was supposed to be me...I should have save her not ask Ruby to save her for me. Damn it I'm not a damsel in distress! Why?! Why did she had to die?! Why couldn't have been me instead?! I'm the weakling who failed at everything in my life and yet here I am alive and still standing! Why?! Pyrrha was amazing...she was strong, she was talented, she was popular, she was kind, she was beautiful, she was fun to hang with...she was everything I wanted to be and she died. I deserve to die not her...I don't even deserve her love or her kindness...I don't deserve to be a leader or a huntsman…."_

" _ **You're not strong enough Jaune so I suggest you forget about becoming a huntsman. It will be for the best that you become part of the village's guard patrol. They don't fight Grimm, they just keep watch over the inside of our village. A huntsman's job is not for you."**_

" _I should have listen to my father, why didn't I listen to him? No I have to think because I'm an Arc I can be strong and do anything, I even stole our family treasure weapons. I was never worthy of Crocea Mors to begin with, I was never worthy to be part of this family, I was never worthy to go to Beacon or worthy to become a team leader. What was I thinking getting those fake transcripts? I should have never left home in the first place…."_

He had no idea what to do now, he couldn't return to his team not after his biggest failure. He was too ashamed to even look at their faces or even the other teams, he wasn't even planning in trying to defend the city against the horde of Grimm. After Pyrrha's death he lost all the will to fight, he has pretty much given up on what he believes in. Gazing at the dark sky there weren't many stars his eyes focusing on a sign for any of them. It was hard trying to ignore the sound of destruction and the screams from the people he was only asking for a moment of peace. It was impossible with so much noise and commotion coming from outside of the alley his eyes spotted something in the sky. His blue eyes caught the sight passing at high speed it was a shooting star he closed his eyes and did the only thing in his mind.

"I wish I could go back and stop all of this from ever happening…."

Quite honestly he has never believe in those kinds of things. Making a wish upon a shooting start was truly something their parents will tell their kids, he thought the wishes will never come true. But then again what were the chances a shooting star will show up in the middle of this crisis? He thought it couldn't be a coincidence it was just perfect timing or maybe mere luck but he doubt the last part. The blond knight heard growling from near by as his luck couldn't get any worse there stood an Ursai at the entrance to the alley. The Grimm was bigger than the average species so maybe it was an Alpha type, yet he didn't looked scare. After losing Pyrrha and the kingdoms falling to the Grimm and the White Fang nothing was going to scare him. He stood still nothing bothering reaching for Crocea Mors or his shield he chuckled at the beast.

"Go ahead...Do your worst…."

* * *

The Ursai seemed to have obeyed his request as it charged at him with the intention to kill. In his last moments the JNPR leader closed his eyes waiting for the attack to come and welcoming death. He wondered if he will meet Pyrrha on the other side maybe she'll be present, waiting for him with that kind gentle smile of hers. The attack however, never came in fact Jaune didn't had a clue when he lost conscious. He never felt the The knight attack of the Ursai or any pain that will lead him to serious injuries that might cause death. Opening his eyes he was shocked noticing he was no longer in the alley and he was pretty sure he was no longer in Vale. The knight stood shocked at the place he was currently in it was very familiar to him because he recognized it anywhere. Taking another glance he couldn't miss this it looked exactly the same from that time.

" _No way..This is my old room. It hasn't change one bit. I remember when dad and mom made it for me when I was little, yeah I_ _remember I_ _got it as a gift from my fourth birthday. But how am I here? How is this place still exist….?"_

The knight gave a soft sight walking around the room a bit. Everything looked the same as he remembered and it all felt so real, like he was actually there. Many things in the room brought him to memory lane, the nostalgia was hitting him hard. One was his box of toys he opening it he smiled recognizing all of them remembering the times he used to play with them. Another was the book stand where her mom bought his favorite fairy tales, she used to read him bedtime stories every night. On the walls stood posters of his favorite cartoon shows among them X-ray and Vav and Red vs Blue. Of course the first one had its own volume of comics in which he started buying when he turned ten. His bed which it was modeled as a race car, he really love that bed then his stand mirror. Everything in this room brought him many good and some bad memories.

" _Maybe I did die after all. I did let an Ursai attacked me without charging my aura to protect myself"_ he took a glance at himself staring at his small hands.

" _Wait a minute...Small hands!"_ he gasped in shock.

Now that he realized it asides from his miniature hands he noticed he was short, way short. He was 6'1 thought there were plenty of students in Beacon that were taller than him like Cardin of team CRDL and Yatsuhashi of CFVY he was still in a good height for a male teenager of his age. But now he felt like he wasn't himself short and small hands meant nothing good when he went to the mirror of his old room he understood what was going on. His blue eyes widened thinking this wasn't real because it was impossible this was actually happening.

" _What the...What in Monty's name?!"_

Jaune stared at his reflection, it was a four year old version of himself. His follow up reaction was quite normal.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-This is my first Jaune story after reading so many great stories of the blond knight I finally decided to give it a shot to one of my own.**

 **-I would like to thank great authors like The Phantom Scribe, YARN or YouAreRight...NOT, Coeur Al' Aran, Ten Tailed God, Super Saiyan Cyndaquil among many mothers for writing awesome Jaune stories and inspiring me to write one. The Jaune you guys write is way better than RT's Jaune (sadly canon Jaune sucks big time as I previously stated in one of my notes from" Heroes in Remnant").**

 **-Updates for this story I will either write chapters frequently and I might upload one monthly but for that to happen the length of the chapter will have to be short (5000k to 8000k words max not like how I usually write which they passed the 10,000k mark).**

 **-As for pairings I intentional want to make it Arkos but I might change my mind. This could turn into GoldenArkos (Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang) or I might or might not add Ruby, Blake and Weiss or maybe another girl. So maybe this could be an Archarem (however I don't usually like harems especially when they're massive like having ten to twenty girls seriously that's ridiculous, so the chances I might go that route are very low).**

 **-I will appreciate if you mark the story to favs, follows and also some reviews will be nice too.**

Next time: Resolve


	2. Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth and awesome creator Monty Oum.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 2 Resolve

" _This is not happening...This is not happening! It's not real!"_

Jaune has officially freaked out and he couldn't be blame for it. The last thing he remembered he was in Vale during the fall under the hordes of Grimm and members of the White Fang. He was broken, given up the fight no longer wanting to live. He let an Ursai attacked him he was sure he was going to die because he didn't bother charging his aura to shield himself from the attack. Also one important detail when he was in Vale, he was freaking seventeen years old. Before the Grimm was about to make contact with him, he apparently blacked out and woke up in his old room when he was little. And that was just the icing on the cake because as he was staring at his old mirror he was looking at his reflection but he was now four years old. His first thought either he died and went to heaven or maybe somehow survived the Ursai attack and he was now having a dream.

" _I'm dreaming or I finally gone crazy. Or maybe this is some kind of punishment for feeling suicidal okay I get it I'm sorry for whoever is doing this. I don't want to die anymore."_

Still staring at his four year old reflection the blond boy was touching his face and taking a glance at his clothes. A white shirt with his family symbol in the middle colored yellow, blue shorts and he was barefoot. It was hard to believe this could be a dream when it felt so real and to believe that he wasn't among the living anymore. But how did this happened? He needed answers because the more he was realizing he was back to been a little boy the more he was thinking he has lost his mind. Because there was no freaking logic that explains what just happened to him. The was no other explanation to be a teenager in the middle of a city in a war zone, then black out and return to a four year old back into his home. Then he followed with screaming again so if he could wake up from this crazy dream.

"Jaune!"

The door to the room opened revealing a woman with long blond hair and sky blue eyes. He knew it was his mother Joan wearing a light green maternal clothes and the young blond realized she was pregnant with her seventh child. He was the sixth child born in the family the rest were his five sister a few years older than him. The woman ran to him looking worried sick as she embrace him breaking the hug she checked on him. Jaune stood still the hug felt so real so his only guess that everything he was living since he opened his eyes after blacking out was real. The shocked hasn't left his face somehow he was once again a little boy while his other two sister haven't been born yet. Well one was in the woman's belly. Giving it more thought maybe he hasn't gotten crazy after all now figuring out how this happened was something he needed to find out.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you okay? Did you fell off from your bed?"

"I...I had a bad dream" even he was shocked at his voice it sounded so small so innocent.

"It's okay sweetie it was just a dream it's not real" she took him in her arms ruffling his hair.

"It felt so real…."

"There there you're safe now. Would you like a snack? Or how about some milk or juice?"

"I'm fine…."

"Let's get you back to bed. How about I read you a story" Joan smiled watching her son giving a nod.

"Which one will it be?"

"The four maidens" Jaune tried to calm himself down refusing to believe he was a kid again.

The Arc mother smiled walking to the boy's book case and took the respective book. The blond boy went to his bed ready to hear the story yet his eyes said otherwise. They were in deep thought trying hard to swallow everything that was happening. She opened the book before taking a glance at her son she thought there was something off about him. Sure he was startled for the bad dream he had but she felt there was something more a mother can easily read her own children and Jaune was acting strange it was unsettling. She stroke his hair smiling at him and all he could do is give a nervous smile. Maybe reading him the story will make him feel better and had a better sleep. Yet that feeling was still there believing something awful was bothering her child.

"Once upon a time an old man live alone in the mountains. It is say this old man had a great power and his origin was unknown. One day he was visited by four beautiful maidens. The first maiden Winter encouraged him to mediate and reflect, then the second maiden Spring brought him fruits and flowers and she revitalize his garden making it look very nice. The third maiden summer, convinced him to step outside and embrace the world. And finally the fourth maiden Fall urges to be thankful for what he has. The old man was moved by their kindness he decided to share his power with them. So the four maidens were given great power so they can go throughout the world of Remnant continuing to share their gifts. The four sisters promised the old man they will visit him yearly…."

Joan closed the book when he saw her son has fallen asleep. She smiled giving a kiss on his forehead tucking the boy in the bed wrapping his body with the covers. She turned off the lights and was ready to close door giving him one last look. Though she was still concerned that there was something bothering him and it was more than just a bad dream. Maybe he will be back to his normal self tomorrow a smile spread over her lips again at the sight of his sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams my little knight…."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune wasn't happy when he woke up and realized he was still in the same situation when he first woke up. It was strange he may be back to a four year old his mind was still the same as when he was seventeen to anyone he looked like a child but he wasn't one. All of his memories from childhood and present were still there especially the ones from most recent events. He wasn't in the mood to remember Pyrrha's death instead he got off from the bed and decided to go to the bathroom wanting to wash his teeth. Knocking on the door of the bathroom it looked like there was no one, he went inside and picked his toothbrush since he could still remember the one he had when he was at such age. The blond was in deep thought not paying too much attention to washing his teeth.

" _I'm not dreaming aren't I? This is really happening...I'm four again. I have to live my whole childhood again."_

His blue eyes widened in shock _" I have to go through puberty again!"_

One memory in particular came to him and he considered it the most embarrassing a few years after hitting puberty. His mother caught him masturbating because that day he earned enough lien to buy an adult magazine of course giving the excuse that he was buying it for his father. "Busty beauties of Remnant" he could still remember the title of the magazine to this day. Since he was reliving his childhood again he had the chance to change things because he was not interested in doing the same things again. Thinking about that made the blond to be in deep thought about this situation. Maybe it wasn't that bad after all if this was really happening then he can do the right thing, get strong and become huntsman he always wanted to be. After he was done he put his toothbrush in the same place where he got it and left the bathroom before anyone wakes up.

He didn't know what time it was but he knew his parents were already awake by now. His mother was probably doing breakfast and his father was probably seated in the family table. A smiled spread over his lips he really had cool parents his father John was in charge of his home village huntsmen group and his mother was in charge of the village's militia group. The huntsmen group had the task to leave the village scouting for any Grimm that might be near the borders. They were to eliminate any of the creatures that will get close to their home. The militia were assigned to stay inside the village keep security and stability to the civilians. They didn't fought Grimm rather they were like security guards. Joan Arc was in charge of this group so basically his parents were responsible for the safety of the village of Patron. It has always made him proud to know they had such task in their hands.

"Jaune are you awake?! Breakfast will be ready soon!"

The young blond smiled he was always right. Her mother will wake up early to start the day with breakfast which he loves her cooking it was her part of her duty as mother to do so. It was also her duty to be early for the militia patrol around the village so it couldn't be help if she always wakes up early. It was the same with his father he gets up early to leave the village with the rest of the group to scout. Arriving at the kitchen of his home his parents were present along with his five sisters. Dana was the oldest she was ten with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. Elize was the second oldest she was eight her blond hair was tied on a pony tail. Mary was the third she was seven and her blond hair was really short boy cut style. There was Jill the fourth girl who was six with short hair and she was the quiet one of the Arc girls. Lastly there was Sheila she was five and her blond hair was tied in two Chinese buns.

" _Just two more to go"_ he smiled knowing his younger sisters will be born in a couple of years.

Jaune was aware that he couldn't say a word that he was from the future and for some unknown reason he didn't had a clue how he got here, woke up in the past as his four year old self. Telling such will make his family believe he has lost his mind it was the same thing if he tells them about his future sisters. He knew the one growing in Joan's belly right now was Resse and finally little Bella the youngest of the Arcs. The hardest part will be pretending he was four years old without showing hints that he was a teenager. Let's face it he was never the most convincing individual or a great liar he will fail and that will lead for his parents or even his oldest sisters to suspect he was hiding something. As soon as he got seated on the table he noticed Joan staring at him it was a look he has come to know very well the" I know something's troubling you" look.

"Morning son" said John.

"Morning" he smiled widely getting seated next to Elize.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah" he kept his smile.

"I'm relief to hear that" Joan arrived bringing plates with scrambles eggs and pancakes to the family" after last night I was worried that you were going to fall off your bed again."

Jaune tried hard not to get nervous his mother's tone clearly said she was suspecting something. She was always very smart and she already figured out he was hiding something from her. It didn't matter how well he hide it or how well he can act he will end up spilling the beans to her before the end of the day. The blond took a bite of the scramble eggs ignoring his mother's gaze but she left to get the rest of the plates. So far aside from Joan everyone else weren't suspecting anything, everyone saw him as a four year old. When his mother returned with the rest of the plate he tried not to choke it was hard to ignore everything else around when the blond woman was keeping an eye on him. He noticed his father was done with his plate he was in a hurry since he needed to go meet up with the rest of the huntsmen group.

"Joan I want you to take Jaune with you on today's patrol. It will be good experience for him."

" _What? That means today is that day…."_

Jaune prevented himself from getting angry he clearly remember that day as it happened yesterday, when it was happening again today. The day his mother brought him to one of her patrols with the city militia. His father wanted him to start learning some experience since he will be training him soon, a training that eventually lead to failure. But that wasn't what was bothering him during the patrol a Beowulf somehow entered the village and because he decided to run off from Joan he almost got killed by the Grimm. If she didn't arrived on time to take it out he would have been dead. His carelessness caused the woman to be worried sick and break down hugging him, afraid to let him go his father was so angry at him. Jaune hasn't forgiven himself for making such a stupid mistake but now, he will make sure it doesn't happen again.

"You hear me Jaune? You'll be with your mother today for the rest of the day. You will listen to every word she says, I will not tolerate any disobedience understood?"

"Yes dad…."

"Dana I'm counting on you to watch over your sisters while Jaune and I are gone."

"Yes mom I'll be making lunch later" said the oldest Arc child.

"Thank you sweetie just make sure to be careful."

"Well I'm leaving. Joan did you prepared my gear?" said John.

"Yes dear everything's set in our bedroom."

"I'll be seeing you all later. Gotta make sure the Grimm think twice before setting foot here" he got up from the table and gave his wife a quick kiss before leaving.

"Sweetie if you finished breakfast get ready to leave with me."

"Yes mom."

"Don't mess up Jaune" said Dana.

"I'm not messing up" his tone was serious which it was noticed by his mother and older sister.

"You sound scary Jaune" said Elize.

"I'm going back to my room!" the blond boy ignored his sister's comment before he left the table.

"Is he okay mom?" asked Dana.

"I don't know sweetie but there is something bothering him."

"He probably took another cookie from the jar" replied Mary.

Joan chuckled before taking everyone's plates once they all finished. She placed them in the sink and washed them before heading back to her bedroom and prepare her gear. Her thoughts were on Jaune his behavior was odd, different from his regular one. She was worried and determined to find out what was wrong with him and she will have her chance today. She will be spending the day with him so she won't have to stay worried for too long. There was no need to rush Jaune will tell her his problem after all, a mother always knows what's best for her child.

* * *

(Scene change)

Jaune walked the streets of his village realizing how home sick he was. He has being out of his home for so long he really missed it even if this was the past nothing much has changed before he left for Beacon. Patron wasn't that big in technology but they still had electricity it wasn't that much of an exaggeration like other cities in the other kingdoms. It was good to be back even if it was the past and he was back to being four he smiled gazing at some of the villagers passing by. Many smiled at him and his mother walking besides him he hasn't forgotten how respected were his parents here. Now if he could stop Joan from stealing glances at him then he will feel better. Obviously she wanted to ask him the sudden change of his behavior she was figured out since last night. At least he won't be making the same mistake he did the last time he was living this memory.

Joan while she was keeping an eye on her son she was focusing more on her task. She already gave her orders to the rest of the militia group to patrol the other streets while she was in charge of this one. Her duty was first over personal concern for her family but at least she was able to keep an eye on Jaune. Hopefully she will solve the mystery behind his strange behavior, she had her suspicions of why he will be acting this way. Still even if it was her son she couldn't get distracted from doing her job, work responsibility was always first before family. But as a mother of five she couldn't help it one of her child probably needed some advise or comforting words. Once she noticed there weren't many people in this part of the village because many were busy running their business or doing the field labor, she made her move.

"Another beautiful day."

"…..."

"I know this job can be boring but I don't complain. This is my job and a task I chose for myself to serve everyone in this village."

"Hm….."

"Jaune sweetie?"

"Hm..yeah, I'm..okay mom."

"You don't sound okay…."

"I…."

"Let's sit here."

Jaune gave a sigh getting seated on a small bench. That's when the blond boy took noticed of his mother how could he has forgotten her attire. Joan's militia outfit was a bit similar to his outfit when he left for Beacon when it comes to the chest plate and the arm pads as well as the elbow pads. But her chest plate had the Arc family symbol on the front behind it was battle mesh shirt with a buttoned vest. A pair of long dark green pants with brown boots with accessories of two gold bracelets on her right arm and one silver bracelet on her left. Finally the Arc woman had her trusty weapon Pilatos by her side it was a silver colored long spear with the sharp tip colored silver and gold. The weapon was a spear but it can also changed into a semi-automatic assault rifle equipped with high performance dust caliber rounds.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or I will have to take drastic measures to make you tell me?"

"N..nothing's wrong..."

"Jaune sweetie" she rustled his hair" we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Will the hard way be….tickle barrage?"

"That sounds like fun let's try it."

"No! No tickle barrage!" the blond hated the attack he will laughed so hard he might end up wetting himself he remember there was one time he was that close.

"Okay" she laughed" then we'll go with the easy way, tell me."

" _She's worried I should know better and she's not going to stop until I tell her. Maybe there's a way to tell her the truth in a subtle way...oh I got it!"_

"I know it's the bad dream you had last night, tell me about it."

"Okay" he took a breath he already know how to tell her" it was a bad dream..A really bad dream. I was big-I mean I grew up, I think I was a teenager and I was so cool looking too…."

Joan rolled her eyes at her son's imagination sometimes it made her wonder" go on sweetie I'm listening."

"But...but it was really bad it scared me so much. I was in a city I don't know which one and it was under attack there were places destroyed, nice people dying, there were so many bad monsters really scary" Jaune was using the memories from that horrible day when Vale fell to the evil amber eyed woman's plot.

"Monsters? You mean Grimm?" The woman with her blond hair tied in a single braid looked thoughtful.

"Yeah those meanie monsters. I stood there as they hurt so many nice people, I was too weak to do anything, I felt useless and because of that…."

By now Jaune was lost in his memories of that day. The memory resurfaced again watching the screen broadcasting the fight of Pyrrha against the woman with the dark hair and amber eyes. The conclusion of the battle that it wasn't a happy ending he could remember every detail so clear.

" _ **Do you believe in destiny….?"**_

" _ **Yes…." her amber eyes showed no mercy as made her black bow appeared shooting an arrow into the red head's heart.**_

 _ **That attack was dead on hitting a critical vital spot and eventually it killed her. After that the amber eyed woman touched her head burning her body and it turned into ashes that flew away through the wind.**_

The little blond haired boy let his tears fall that horrible memory will haunt him forever" I saw somebody died, she was shot in the heart by an arrow and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I don't know who she was...but she didn't deserve that terrible death…."

Joan took her son in her arms letting him cry his heart out. It was no wonder why he was acting out of the ordinary. Anyone who will have such a dream wouldn't be the same they will probably be scared for life. It made her wonder why or how her son will be having such a tragic dream? Everyone has nightmares but for a four year old to be having a nightmare of this magnitude, did he watched a horror movie without her noticing? It was the only explanation she could think of. After a few minutes of the boy sobbing burying his head in her chest she broke the comforting embrace wanting to take a look at him. A warm smiled spread her lips drying the tears away from his beautiful face.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you had such a bad dream. You should have told me sooner keeping quiet about it made you feel worse. There there it was just a dream nothing else, it wasn't real. It may have felt real but it wasn't" she smiled keeping him quiet when she knew he was going to speak.

"I don't want to have it again…."

"You won't as long as your father doesn't make you watch another scary movie."

"What? No that's not it, dad would never let me see those kinds of movies."

"Fair enough John would get angry at you before he let's you see them" Joan chuckled.

" _Oh my Monty I don't believe it, it actually worked. She bought it and she doesn't look like she suspects anything she really believes me. I think I deserve an award for best acting and. Maybe this is a sign that my luck is starting to change for the better."_

"Mom….?"

" _Okay one more thing to tell her before I can fully take all the award credit."_

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you think that dream meant something?"

"Hm...well all dreams have a hidden meaning or message. But look at me, I'm a fighter not a dream interpreter" she chuckled.

"I think that dream was probably telling me something."

"And what was it telling you?" the female Arc ruffled her son's hair.

"That I have to get strong, really strong. Strong enough so that dream never comes true" Jaune's blue eyes hold that strong determination.

Joan stared back at her boy for a moment. Staring at his face it felt like she couldn't recognized him. For starters, he looked like he has matured already. He was no longer a four year old but someone older and wiser. They say that kids grow up fast but this was ridiculous Jaune was barely out of diapers it was still too soon to show any signs of maturity. Honestly she wasn't ready to see him hitting puberty she had no clue how to face that. Not to mention she will soon have to talk about the topic with Dana her oldest daughter eventually she would rather avoid that at all cost any day. Suddenly his expression changed turning into the one she recognizes as a happy four year old boy, he was smiling brightly.

"It's okay mom I do want to follow in dad's footsteps so I obviously want to become strong like him and you."

"That's right you will become strong Jaune" she pulled him closer staring into his eyes" but listen carefully sweetie I don't want to hear you say that you're weak or useless ever again, understood?"

"Yes mom" he smiled while on the inside he was dancing with joy.

" _She believes me! I nailed it! Now I deserve that award."_

"Come on let's go. I don't like slacking off when I'm on patrol."

Jaune smiled giving a nod before he heard a loud scream not too far from where they were along with a loud inhuman growl his eyes widened in shock forgetting something very important about today.

" _Oh no the Beowulf!"_

"Mom….?"

"Jaune wait for me here okay?"

"But I-"

"No buts mister, I won't be gone long" she left running readying her weapon.

" _She can't expect me to stay here and do nothing. There's no way I'm staying on the side lines while there are people in danger, it's not happening again."_

* * *

The blond boy ran after his mother remembering the past on this day when he ran off on his own. The exact place where he encountered the Grimm it was at the end of the village district. He remembers there was an opening in the border walls explaining how the Beowulf managed to enter the village. Jaune ran as fast as his young small legs could take him he panicked hearing the same scream from earlier. It sounded a girl and she sounded young, probably the same age as him in this past time. His eyes widened seeing a little girl with unusual colored hair and eyes too, she was wearing a mint green dress with brown sandals. Next to her stood an older man who seemed wounded probably he was trying to protect the girl. The young Arc ran faster than before not realizing he has passed Joan who got shocked when she saw him.

" _I'm not going to make it!"_ Jaune glared trying to reach the scared little girl that was about to get attack by the Beowulf.

"Jaune what are you doing here?!" Joan sounded more scared than angry.

But the blond boy ignored her as he pushed himself along with the girl out of the way of the Grimm before it could use its claws. The Beowulf growled ready to attack the two before it got shot on its chest. Jaune smiled spotting Joan holding Pilatos in rifle mode and she looked enraged glaring at the creature that was about to harm her child and the little girl with him.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my son you wretched monster!"

The female Arc shot two more shots on the chest of the Beowful staggering it greatly, she charged at the creature changing her weapon to a spear. With unbelievable force Joan sliced off the Grimm's head killing it. As soon as it hit the ground it vanished turning to ashes.

Jaune was still smiling deciding to help the little girl on her feet, he finally took a long look at her. Her hair had two different colors, one half was colored pink the other was colored brown. Her eyes were also of different color, one was brown and the other looked white and he swore he saw the eye changed color to a pale pink then back to white. Joan wasted no time checking the wounded male noticing he suffered a wound to his chest in the form of a claw the Beowulf has obviously attacked him.

"Sir let me take you to a hospital and have that nasty wound treated."

"Thank you I'm so glad you got here in time. I'm not from around here my daughter and I were just visiting when that Grimm found us. I tried protecting her and as you can see my wound…."

"You're in safe hands now. It seems your daughter was protected again, this time by my son" she gave a smiled to the young Arc.

"Thank you child" the brown haired man smiled at the blond boy.

"You okay?" the blond boy asked the brown and pink haired girl who nodded.

"I'm Jaune what's your name?"

She seemed a little uncomfortable when he asked her the question while her father gazed at the boy.

"Sorry kid but she can't speak she's mute. Her name is Neora."

"Oh okay sorry to hear that but anyway, hi Neora I'm happy to meet you" he smiled and she did the same.

"My name is Herold by the way."

"It's so nice to meet you both my name is Joan Arc now let's get going Herold. I don't want to be held responsible if that wound gets infected" Joan started dragging the older man.

"Oh, of course" he chuckled at how impulsive she can be.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Patron General Hospital)

Jaune stood seated in the waiting room area. Joan has volunteered to take Herold to a doctor to get his wound treated. It was important to always help any civilians that get hurt because many of them never got their aura unlocked. That privilege was reserve for those that wanted to become huntsmen, soldiers, or type of work that requires fighting Grimm or other hostile forces. Those that didn't undertook those positions were considered civilians and it wasn't necessary to ave their aura unlock. His eyes were ahead seeing his mother walking back to him and he got worried. Joan seemed relief but as soon as her eyes were on they changed narrowing he got nervous, she was angry with him. He still didn't know what was worse making his father angry or making his mother angry?

"Mom…."

Joan slapped him catching the hospital employees and the patients attention. Jaune hold his left cheek it sting a lot the slap has caused the it to turned red. As he gaze at the female Arc she was glaring at him while her eyes were in tears.

"What were you thinking?! Going straight at that Grimm! Putting your life at risk!"

"I couldn't let that girl get hurt, I had to do something…."

"You're only a child you're not ready to face Grimm or to save people!" finally Joan broke down and embrace her child with all of her strength.

"Oh by Monty I was so scared you were going to get hurt especially when you haven't had your aura unlock yet. I would never forgive myself if something bad happens to you. My little knight I'm sorry I slapped you like that I'm just…." she let more tears fall.

"It's okay mom I'm not angry at you. I know it was wrong to jump in like that."

" _But I don't regret it…."_

Joan gave her child one more hug before ruffling his hair and giving him a smile" the doctor said Herold's wound has being treated and it will heal with time. It's a good thing it didn't got infected but he will have to stay in the hospital for a few days."

"That's great" Jaune smiled happy to hear the man will be all right but then he gulped" mom….? Are you telling dad?"

"For your well being sweetie I will not tell John, just this once I will keep quiet" then she turned serious" but if you ever do this again I will tell him and you will have to face his wrath and mine too."

" _Oh crap that's something I don't want to see again"_ Jaune remembered the times he has made his father angry and his mother too nothing pleasant from those experience.

"Hello dear" Joan smiled spotting Neora walking to her with a smile.

"Hey guess you heard the news. Your dad's going to be okay" smiled the young Arc.

The pink and brown haired girl gave a nod as she took a note pad and wrote something.

Jaune saw that she showed him what she has written" thank you for saving my daddy I promise to repay you someday. It's okay you don't have to do that."

She shook her head convinced to repay him someday and left probably to return to her father's side.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune gave a sigh it was night and he couldn't sleep. Thank goodness his mother kept her word and didn't told a word to John about his heroic act saving Neora from the Beowulf. For that he was happy but he wasn't happy everything is turning out so far. He's being back in the past for almost a day and he hasn't done any progress at all he needed training now, he needed to get strong. He wasn't planning to turn seventeen again and had no training or battle experience whatsoever. In these type of situations you can only turn to your family especially when he descendant of a family of heroes. The young Arc sighed again he asked his father if he could start giving him some early training but it didn't turned out the way he was hoping. Even now he thought he was the only one who can help him achieve the goal of becoming a strong huntsman.

" _ **What was that?" asked John staring down at his son he just recently returned from his patrol with the huntsmen group.**_

" _ **I want you to train me."**_

" _ **Jaune what is this about?" asked Joan remembering her previous talk with him.**_

" _ **I wish if I can start my training early."**_

" _ **It's still too soon for that son. Right now is for the best that you continue to accompany Joan on her village patrols."**_

" _ **But I'm not going to learn anything from that. Can you at least teach me the basics? Or maybe some quick lessons with books, anything at all?"**_

" _ **You'll have to be patient Jaune you're too young yet. I will give you my word once you turn eight I will start teaching you everything I know."**_

" _ **But I can't wait that long!"**_

" _ **Don't you dare take that tone with me!" snapped the older Arc" my mind is made up be patient. Are you going to make me repeat myself Jaune?"**_

" _ **N...No dad…."**_

" _ **Your time will come but for now learn from watching your mother."**_

 _ **The blond boy gave a nod before leaving but he decided to stay hidden wanting to eavesdrop on any conversations his parents will have.**_

" _ **For dust sakes what's with him and his obsession to become strong?"**_

" _ **I told you about the bad dream he had last night. It seemed to have affected him a lot" replied Joan.**_

" _ **Still he's over reacting kids his age don't think of training let alone fighting Grimm."**_

" _ **Dear maybe you should unlock his aura."**_

" _ **Now….? That is unacceptable still too early."**_

" _ **Don't give me that John we both know kids have their auras unlock before they turn six. Are you that sure that Jaune can't live to your expectations?"**_

" _ **All right Joan" the male Arc took a breath rubbing his blond hair" one year, when he turns five I will start teaching him the basics as he said."**_

" _ **Thank you sweet heart" she smiled.**_

" _ **I don't know how he will take it but he better be happy. Other kids are only focusing in playing with their toys or playing tag and my son only worries about training. I don't know if I should feel proud or worried."**_

" _ **Or both" smiled the female Arc.**_

" _ **That will do. Monty help us if he ever becomes a fighting lunatic like his grandfather."**_

" _One year...One freaking year I can't wait that long!"_ Jaune got up from his bed and started pacing back and forth in his room.

It was unacceptable his parents didn't understand his situation, what he's being through, what he has seen, what he experienced in the future could very well be the end of the world. The fall of the four kingdoms, the fall of man and the rising of the Grimm, the rising of terrorist groups like the White Fang and the rising of the evil amber eyed woman who was obviously the mastermind behind the attack. He knew his chances against someone like her were below zero especially when Pyrrha the former Sanctum champion lost to her, getting killed by her. That is why it was extremely important that he started his training now, the sooner the better. Apparently training with his father wasn't the answer, he already knew what was going to be the outcome. John was very strict with him and he was no fan of patience eventually it lead the blond knight to become sluggish in his training, not becoming huntsman material. In addition that he never unlock his aura and never told him about such.

" _What am I going to do now? Telling them the truth will freak them out, they will think I'm insane and even send me to a psychiatrist. The funny thing is...I still don't know how the heck I got to the past?"_

His eyes widened remembering something important and he couldn't believe he forgot.

" _ **I wish I could go back and stop all of this from ever happening…."**_

" _Wait...That's it! That must be it. The wish I made on that shooting star that has to be it. I can't believe it actually worked, I couldn't help it I was so desperate back then. Okay so I made a wish to send me back to the past in order to stop that evil woman's invasion from ever taking place. But unfortunately the wish sent me waaaayyyyyy back into the past to when I was only four. So to sum it all up I have exactly thirteen years and nine months to prepare myself and become strong enough to stop her and her invasion...Right that will be all. I can do this I can take her on and beat her, I can save Remnant right….?"_

Jaune felt like crying realizing the cold hard truth _" who am I kidding? I'm doom, there's no way I can beat that evil bitch and after what she did to Pyrrha_ _she will do me worse! Damn it even when a single wish miraculously come_ _s_ _true it still feels hopeless."_

The blond got seated on the ground sitting on his knees wanting to cry. But then he started thinking about everyone at Beacon, his team, his friends, his teachers, his rivals everyone he has met during his time at the huntsman and huntress academy. Then his thoughts were on his partner and the girl who stole his first kiss, the same girl he realized his feelings too late. Team RWBY, team JNPR, team CFVY hell even team CRDL. Then the teachers Oobleck, Port, Goodwitch and Ozpin. The big question came should he really give up when he was just being given a second chance? A second chance to stop the inevitable Fall of Vale and the kingdoms. So he will do the same thing he did when he faced off that Ursai saving Cardin, he will believe in himself. Because after returning to the past he wasn't going to quit now.

" _Pyrrha never stopped believing in me even when I pushed her away she never lost faith in me. She kissed me she loved me and I repaid all her kind deeds with letting her die. This time I will repay her with saving everyone I don't know how but I will stop that evil woman."_

He gave a sigh gazing at his room _" I do know that staying here won't help me get strong._ _Dad or mom won't be enough. I can't stay here…."_

Jaune gave it thought but after a minute he knew what he needed to do. The young Arc grabbed a blue bag and put all the clothes he could fit in it. The next thing he was going to need will be food since he had no idea how long he will be on the road. Before he went to do that he found a small note pad and wrote something, a message for his parents. He hoped he'll be long gone by the time they find it otherwise he'll be a dead boy walking knowing they were going to be very angry with him.

* * *

Jaune stood outside of the Arc household making his decision to leave his village for good. He has already prepared his clothes and food and left his note on the ground below the front door. The young Arc wasn't worried with leaving the walls because he was going to use the opening where the Beowulf entered. He knew Joan made the report for the construction crew to fix the hole but that will take a few days, so he won't have a problem leaving. As he walked off from the house he kept his thoughts in check and he was determined to become strong and stop the fall of Remnant.

" _I will save Pyrrha and everyone."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Second chapter out and yes I decided to write the rest of the chapters way ahead before uploading them. So by the time you folks have read this chapter I would probably have already started writing ch5 or maybe finishing it and starting #6.**

 **-I'm pretty sure Jaune doesn't know Cinder's name he never met her when she was posing as a transfer student from Mistral.**

 **-If you guess that Neora is Neo then you obviously guessed right. Why did Jaune saved her? I just gave you a hint with what she wrote to him on her notepad but it has nothing to do with pairings (though I don't mind Jaune/Neo its a nice crack pairing I like).**

 **-As for Neo's dad he's not important to the story that's why I didn't wanted to add too many details regarding him.**

 **-Remember Jaune may have returned to being a four year old but his mind is still of a seventeen year old. So don't get surprise if he does things a four year old can't do.**

 **-I decided to make a poll of which pairing for Jaune on my profile page so please cast your votes.**

 **-Review Response to TenshinG: I will not get angry because you called me a hypocrite after all I haven't say my reasons for hating Naruto in the first place. Naru/Hina becoming canon was one of the many reasons why I hate the series I'm a Naru/Saku fan after but it goes beyond pairings for example how he killed character development and story elements I won't go into any details because if I do I will have to write a 20k essay why I hate Naruto so much. Also I like Arrow because of the story and the characters not just the pairings thank you. On another note when did I called Naruto or Jaune a Gary Stu?**

 **-Again thank you for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Apprentice


	3. Apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 3 Apprentice

(Time skip)

(Location: Forest region somewhere in the kingdom of Vale)

It seemed like hours since Jaune left his home village at least that's what he thought. Because he has walked for a while many regions from fields, valleys and now a forest. The irony of this even if his intentions where to find some way to grow strong he had no idea where he was going. Every now and then he will take a break before resuming his walking and he will drink some water he had on his small canteen. He did the right thing taking quite amount of food and liquids to survive having the feeling that he's going to be traveling for days. The young blond was starting to have second thoughts that maybe he left his home a little too soon. Maybe he should have waited one or two years before taking this journey he shook the thought and kept on walking through the forest. He took a deep breath noticing how dark it was he decided to get some sleep ready for the next day.

Opening the backpack he removed the one thing he thought of first when he was about to leave. A sleeping bag he wasn't planning in sleeping in the cold ground. It was going to be hard to sleep because the more he thought about it, this forest was starting to scare the living crap out of him. Ignoring all the scary noises from animals like owls the blond tried his hardest to get some sleep. Closing his eyes it didn't took him that long to drift off proving he was very tired. Eventually he had a dream about his friends in team JNPR, team RWBY the professors at Beacon and of course Pyrrha. Then the dream turned even better when the red head caught him by surprise kissing him, he could still feel the warm touch of her lips. The everything went wrong when he saw her demise at the hands of the evil woman he has come to hate so much.

" _ **Do you believe in destiny….?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _No Pyrrha!"_

Jaune waked up with a startled no matter how deep his sleep was that image will always haunt him. The red head's death, his friend, his partner, his possible girlfriend. The last part made him smiled thinking it was too late for any of that. But he can still change her fate and Vale's if he does the right thing like preparing for it by becoming strong. The blond gave a sigh not believing he will be able to get any sleep now he will have to stay awake for the rest of the evening. His eyes widened hearing a distant howl he recognized it well, it was from a Grimm a Beowulf to be exact. That wasn't good he couldn't stay here anymore there could be more than one. He packed the sleeping bag and everything else he took out and put it all back in the backpack. Then he realized he made one mistake he forgot to bring the one thing he needed the most when a situation like this occurs.

" _Crocea Mors...I forgot to take it from dad's study. I can't fight the Grimm without a weapon."_

The young Arc did the only thing he could do, he ran as fast as he could. As he ran he could hear more howls in the distance it was definitely a pack of Beowulf he wondered if they were heading his way. He wasn't going to stay and find out still he had no idea where he was going as long as he was far away from the Grimm. Seemed luck wasn't on his side when a Beowulf jumped on him from the bushes he didn't stopped and kept on running. More of the same creature arrived they were now chasing him. Jaune felt like wanting to ask for another wish to be seventeen again at least his physical body will be enough to handle a Grimm in combat. The blond reached a part of the forest where it was so dark it was difficult to see, he ended tripping falling to a hole. He cursed realized he has hurt his ankle making it impossible to run.

" _Damn it my luck can't get any worse…."_

As his luck came back to mock him he was surrounded by the pack of Beowulf. Fear has sink in he couldn't run, he couldn't fight and there were too many Grimm. There was only one outcome he thought from this and it wasn't a good one. Without aura to protect himself he didn't stood a chance against so many of them, he was going to get devoured. Tears fell from the boy was it all going to be for nothing? After reaching this far, just to get killed by Grimm. He still hasn't gotten to his training to die before gaining the strength he wants to prevent that tragedy from taking place. Thoughts were on everyone he care about, then Pyrrha was brought again this time she was smiling at him. That gentle and kind smile she will always give him he was so angry with himself that he was going to fail all of them.

" _Is this it? After my wish was granted traveling back to the past...I'm going to die here, like this!"_

He was about lose consciousness and as the Beowulf were about to lunge at him the last thing he saw before it all turned black was a brief glimpse of rose petals.

* * *

(Time skip)

When Jaune opened his eyes he wasn't expecting to be feeling warm. There was no longer the coldness of the forest and pretty soon he realized he wasn't in the forest anymore. There was a fireplace he smiled feeling the heat emitting from it. Taking a better look where he was, he seemed to be in some kind of small house that he didn't recognize. He was on a bed and he tried recalling on past events last he checked, he was about to get devour by a pack of Beowulfs. Been in this place meant someone must have rescued him from the Grimm and he didn't care who. The fact he was still alive was enough to make him happy he can still change the future for the better. Aware that he has change the time line of the past the minute he left his home he was staring to think that he made a mistake leaving so early.

" _I don't mind staying here. No way I'm going back to that forest."_

His nose sniffed that made his stomach growled _" that smells so good I could sure use a bite….."_

"Food will be serve soon!"

Jaune heard the voice that belongs to a woman. At he knew now his savior was a female her voice sounded young he heard footsteps heading this way. From the entrance of the room the woman stepped forward smiling at him. She had long black hair with red streaks tied in a pony tail, silver eyes wearing a red dress with black knee socks and red combat boots with black streaks. She was wearing a belt that had a very familiar symbol on the middle, a silver colored rose, on her neck a silver cross necklace. The woman was wearing a white cloak with hood over her attire and finally he took a better look at her face. Her hair and her silver eyes made him gasped at her appearance there was no doubt this woman reminded him so much of someone he has known, someone who became a good friend to him. A young girl he met when he started at Beacon.

" _Ruby?!"_ he stood shocked that the woman who saved him was the living image of the young leader of team RWBY, except that she was older probably the same age as his mother.

The woman smiled noticed his shocked expression, she walked over warming her red gloved hands over the fire" you know life can be strange. It's late and I just returned from a mission I will expect to see Grimm, this forest is filled with them. But I never imagined I will have to rescue a four year old boy who would have been dead if I haven't arrived a second earlier"

Jaune had to blushed at her comment but even more when he noticed that she was very attractive" uh...I'm sorry…."

"Oh my apologizing for rescuing him that's not a good sign. You could be suffering from a high fever" she smiled walking over to him and put her hand on his forehead.

"Um...I" the blond boy was still blushing.

"Your temperature feels normal, no fever and your ankle isn't that hurt badly some ice will do. Must be normal for you to apologize when someone saves you."

"Thank you for saving me."

"That's more like it" she smiled again" I was worried you might have hit your head when those Beowulf were chasing you."

"I'm okay…."

"What's your name sweetie?" she caressed his hair.

"I'm Jaune."

"Well Jaune you must be hungry. Judging from your backpack you haven't had a decent meal yet."

"Heh I guess, I only packed without thinking" he smiled nervously the last thing he wanted was for her to find out he ran away from home.

The women raised an eyebrow before chuckling" I'm about to serve you a tasty healthy meal. Oh and my name is Summer."

" _Summer….?"_ Jaune thought there was something about this woman aside that she looks identical to Ruby.

The silver eyed woman went back to where she came from as the blond boy was still smelling the delicious aroma. The young Arc felt his hunger worsened when he saw Summer returning holding a plate taking a better look it was soup with plenty of meat in it. The smell was enough to suffocate him the woman gave him a spoon and he quickly dig in never realizing how hungry he was. Summer was shocked watching the boy take down the soup like his life depended on it, she ended up smiling. Checking the back pack he has taken a lot of snacks and many of them were considered to be" junk food." After Jaune was done eating the chicken soup he immediately fell asleep. The young woman put the covers on him as she took the empty plate away. The silver eyed woman decided to do a quick patrol before returning and getting some sleep herself.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune woke up in a good mood and feeling so much better his ankle wasn't hurting that much. First he was sleeping in a nice warm bed, second he had a good sleep way better than sleeping in a cold floor in the forest, Then he had a good meal so he didn't had to worried about getting hungry. His blue eyes gazed at the window it was a bright sunny day remembering last night what happened. He was saved from getting killed by Grimm by a huntress named Summer, at least he figured she was one because how else she would saved him from a pack of Beowulfs? The blond got off the bed noticing the woman who saved him and feed him was resting on a chair. Looks like there was only one bed in the cabin they were staying he felt sorry for her sleeping all night seated. The young Arc stood staring at her sleeping face she looked so calm and serene.

" _She looks so much like Ruby, she's an adult version of her. It's not her from the future, of course she isn't this is the past so maybe she could be a relative of hers."_

"Morning Jaune…."

The blond almost tripped from the startled Summer gave him. She opened her eyes giving a teasing smile that made the young Arc pout at her.

"D...Don't do that! You scared me."

It was at that moment the young woman gave him a silly smile that reminded him so much of the leader of team RWBY.

"You so sweet and innocent I couldn't help it."

" _She's definitely related to Ruby."_

"Now Jaune I would love to make some breakfast for you but I have to continue traveling. I got a couple of missions to do before I can return home."

"You don't live here?"

"This is a cottage used by many traveling huntsmen for rest and refugee. It's located outside of the Valerian forest so its safe from been attack by Grimm. But one can never be too sure that's why I always patrol the area just in case."

"So we're leaving then….?"

"Yes I don't want to sound like I'm in a hurry, but I am" she smiled sweetly.

" _I wonder if I can travel with her...I still don't know where should I go I'm not sure where I will find someone that is willing to give me some early training."_

"Here Jaune. Don't want you getting hungry while we travel. I'm heading to Vale and that will take us at least a day until we find transportation to get us there."

"Okay..." he smiled taking a chocolate chip cookie from the silver eyed woman he took a bite and his eyes widened while blushing.

" _Oh my Monty this is delicious! I've neve tasted such a tasty cookie in my entire life!"_

"I see you like my home bake cookies. Just to let you know they're my daughter's favorite, she can never had enough of them" Summer noticed his delighted expression.

"Your daughter is lucky" the young Arc has stuffed his mouth with the cookie.

"Well I'm done" the huntress finished packing her gear.

Jaune noticed Summer had a small back pack where she was keeping her food among other things. His eyes traveled to what she was holding on her right hand, her weapon. It was a red colored dual blade with the rose symbol painted in black. The blond has never seen a weapon like it and as he took a longer look at the rose symbol he was shocked. His blue eyes widened realizing where he has that symbol it hit him hard. Remembering the only person he remembers who had the same symbol the girl he met when he arrived at Beacon after she ended up sneezing some dust from Weiss's company that caused a small explosion. It was where he gave her the nickname" crater face".

" _It's Ruby's symbol that rose...I knew it Summer is related to her. Is she her older sister or something?"_

"Yes Jaune it's my weapon" she smiled noticing the boy had his eyes glued to her dual blade.

"It looks cool…."

"That's one way to describe it. If you're lucky you might see it in action."

"I hope so" he smiled eager.

" _She's related to Ruby so she must be as good as her. That will explain how she was able to take on all those Beowulfs"_ now the blond boy was looking forward to seeing her fight.

"Let's move out Jaune and while we're traveling, you can tell me all about why you ran away from your home."

" _How did she…."_ the young Arc stood shocked.

The journey through the forest was quiet, too quiet. Jaune was trying hard to avoid gazing at Summer he still couldn't believe she has found out without telling her. Now that she knows he was afraid she was going to figure out where he lives and sent him back and that was bad. But there was part of him that he thought it wasn't bad because he missed his parents, by now his parents were probably searching for him. The blond mentally sighed he needed to do this he already knew training under his father wasn't going to help. As for the silver eyed huntress she was been patient knowing she will get her answer sooner or later. But it bothered her why the blond would ran away from his home? What reason could someone so young have to justify his action? Her first thoughts were that he was been abused by his family. But she hasn't seen any marks on his body so that reason was thrown out of the window.

"Our journey is going to be long Jaune, why don't you tell me now?"

" _I can't tell her she might try to sent me back and I can't go back…."_

"That's all right be stubborn. I have dealt with stubborn children before. You will tell me eventually" the silver eyed woman smiled confident she will hear his explanation.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm concern. Your only four and you ran away from home I can't imagine how worried sick your parents must be. I would be devastated if any of my daughters runs away from me."

The young Arc stiffened at her words imagining Joan and John emotionally wrecked desperately searching for him. He couldn't think about that remembering the reason why he was back at the past to stop Cinder and her plan to take over Vale. Most importantly to prevent Pyrrha's death he will save her no matter what. If it meant running away from home and get strong on his own to stop that bad future from happening then he will do it without a second thought. Apparently the woman next to him wasn't planning to give up so easily that only meant trouble for him. Still he thought she can help him find someone who can train him even if he still had time to reach a decent level of strength until the invasion of Vale.

"I had to do it…."

"Run away?" asked the silver eyed woman" why?"

"Because...no, you wouldn't understand its complicated…."

" _He sounds mature for a boy his age…."_ Summer kept her gaze on the blond for a moment, he sounded like he wasn't a four year old.

"Jaune, I want to help you but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. There must be a valid reason why you ran away from home. Were you abused by your parents?" her tone was hesitant afraid to say it.

"No my dad can be strict but he would never go that far, my mom too. She's not as strict as him but whenever she's worried for me she will get angry…."

"Parents usually get angry with their kids when they're worried sick for their safety. They will panic, cry fear the worst when they don't know the whereabouts of their own child. I wonder how your parents must be feeling right now."

" _She's not gonna win I'm not telling her…."_ the young Arc was arguing with his conscious the weight of guilt was getting heavy on him.

"I needed to leave because I have to get strong."

"Get strong?" Summer was curious now she was about to ask why when her silver eyes narrowed sensing trouble heading their way.

Jaune noticed her change of expression, she was serious and calculative" what's-"

The huntress quiet him down as she readied her dual blade" Rosa" she already knew bad company was coming here. Light footsteps could be heard from the distance, they were getting closer and closer. The young Arc was starting to get worried, was it Grimm? Were they found so soon? He hated the fact that there was nothing he could do as a four year old he might have the memories from the future and everything Pyrrha taught him but he won't be able to perform them with such a small and fragile body. Not to mention he didn't had a weapon, smooth move of him for forgetting to take Crocea Mors with him. From the bushes came six Ursai, one of them was bigger than the rest he was probably an alpha or a Major. Jaune didn't showed fear before them remembering how he and his team took them on head on, and neither did Summer.

"Stay behind me and don't move. Any sudden movement you make and you'll be attracting their attention" her tone was serious putting on her white hood.

The young Arc gave a nod things weren't so bad at least he'll be seeing the silver eyed huntress in action _" she must be a real bad ass like Ruby. I haven't forgotten back at the initiation how she decapitated that Nevermore."_

 **(Music: Red like Roses part 2 RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The Ursai pack growled at the huntress as Summer kept a calm demeanor and composure as if she was waiting for them to make the first move. With no warning they charged at her while she kept her gaze at her opponents, then she vanished in a swirl of rose petals. Jaune's eyes widened he quickly realized her semblance was the same as Ruby speed, but she was faster than the leader of RWBY. Once she was gone one Ursai was sliced in half and another got decapitated. The silver eyed woman appeared holding her dual blade ready to attack again. Another charged at her raising its sharp claws but got a head shot as Summer has changed Rosa into twin pistol mode firing a fifty caliber dust round at the Grimm killing it.

The remaining three charged and Summer fired the other gun noticing one of the Ursai jumping at her. She countered changing the other gun into a boomerang throwing it at quick speed that it decapitated the creature. She kept firing at the second Grimm taking it down as she grabbed the boomerang changing it back to a pistol leaving one Ursai standing. The last one never saw it coming it got sliced in half from the torso down never seeing Summer using her semblance and changing her weapon back to a dual blade. The only thing that showed proof were the many rose petals dancing in the air.

 **(Music End)**

After Ursai pack were killed Jaune stood frozen on the spot thinking what the hell just happened? It all happened so fast less than a minute since the fight started. The young Arc was in complete awe at what he just witnessed. Summer owned, no she annihilated six Ursai like they were nothing it was probably the most amazing and bad ass thing he has ever seen in his life. After Ruby decapitating the Nevermore and Pyrrha kicking team CRDL's ass this was by far the most epic thing ever. She was strong, she was skilled, she was...so freaking cool she was probably even stronger than Pyrrha. She never lost her cool always calm and collected, she never took her eyes off the enemy and took action in an effective matter. No doubt this woman was the perfect example of what a huntress is.

" _Amazing...she's truly amazing. She's so strong I…."_ Jaune's eyes widened the realization hit him hard _" that's it she's the one. Summer is perfect to train me I know I can become strong if she takes me under her wing…."_

Summer watched the last of the dead Ursai turning to ash been scattered through the wind. Once they weren't anymore sign of the creatures she pulled down her hood smiling at the blond boy.

" _Wait...She looks like Ruby, she fights like Ruby, she even has her semblance..I remember mom telling me some kids can inherit semblance from their parents"_ Jaune mentally gasped.

" _ **Just to let you know they're my daughter's favorite."**_

" _ **I would be devastated if any of my daughters runs away from me."**_

" _I'm so stupid! How could I have not realize it before?! Summer isn't her sister she's…."_

"Her mom..You're Ruby's mom…." his last thought was out loud.

Unfortunately for the young Arc Summer heard him her silver eyes widened from the shock. As Jaune gazed back at the woman his eyes widened, she has heard him he mentioned her daughter's name without her telling him. He mentally cursed for messing up now the huntress was going to get suspicions of him. The blond kept his eyes and noticed she didn't looked upset but surprised. After this she might not accept his proposal of making him her student, there goes his chances of becoming stronger. Jaune felt horrible was he destined to always fail in life? Was he destine to be nothing but a weakling? That's what it looks like to him even going back to the past he can't succeed. It's like fate was mocking him to never become a strong huntsman to protect his friends and the world.

" _Okay calm down I have to calm down. Maybe I can somehow turn this situation to my favor. Who am I kidding? I screwed up big time, how am I going to get out of this one?_

"How do you know Ruby?"

"…."

"Jaune?"

The blond kept quiet looking nervous honestly he didn't know how to answer her. What proper explanation to give her? The truth will be inevitable since he couldn't think of a valuable excuse to make it sound like it was nothing but a mere coincidence.

"How do you know my daughter's name?" there was still no anger in her tone but it was filled with curiosity.

"I…..." then he did the only thing in his mind, he ran.

"Jaune wait!" she ran after him.

The young Arc ran as fast as he could going deeper into the Valerian forest. Even if it was completely hopeless, how do you out run someone with a speed semblance?

"Jaune stop! There might still be more Ursai from that pack!" her voice sounded far away.

But he didn't heed Summer's warning and continued to run, he tripped going face first. The blond got back to his feet only to see an Ursai before him. It was as big as the one that was leading the pack that the Rose huntress eliminated. The Grimm's eyes were glowing red as it wanted to avenge its fallen brethren it growled ready for the kill. Instead of crying, instead of feeling fear Jaune glared at the creature with so much anger. He grabbed a near by rock bigger than his fist and gave threatening look to the Ursai Major, challenging it to attack him.

"Come on! I'm sick of this! Sick of being weak! Sick of been unable to protect anyone from the people who are dear to me! Sick of failing again and again! Sick of being pathetic! I'm just sick of being a damn loser!" he shouted the last part at the top of his lungs" so come on you want a piece of me?! Because I sure do want a piece of you!"

The Ursai Major felt his hatred and the rest of his negative emotions making the Grimm wanting to attack him and kill him. Giving one loud growl it charged ready to shred the blond with its claws, but the young Arc dodged the attack rolling underneath the creature. As soon as he was behind it Jaune didn't wasted time taking the chance that it has lowered its guard he went for the attack raising the rock high in the air and hit the Ursai's head. The attack hit it hard enough to make it staggered and he kept hitting its head over and over again. Eventually the Grimm fell to the ground as it was knockout and Jaune finally stopped while panting. Having the body of a child wasn't ready to take the stress and the toll from fighting a creature as strong as an Ursai Major.

"And stay down…." he still panted ready to walk away.

Turning his back was enough for the Ursai to get back on its feet. Jaune felt he has made a mistake instead of making sure it was dead it was obvious it was still alive because it didn't turn into ash. He couldn't help but chuckled once more he made a mistake to let his guard down like this and now he was about to pay the prize with his life. He really wasted his wish for returning to the past but the finishing blow never came. The Ursai Major was decapitated by one of Summers boomerang the young Arc turned to the silver eyed huntress who caught the boomerang putting it together with the other piece to form back her dual blade. Jaune didn't know what to say or think with the way she was staring at him. Pretty clear she heard everything he said when he unleashed his frustration and anger at the Ursai.

"You probably think I'm crazy."

"No, but you have a lot to explain Jaune."

"Why do I know Ruby right?"

"I want to know why did you ran away from home?"

"Just that?" the blond stood shocked.

"It's what I want to know the most" Summer stood in thought she was also curious to know why this boy knew the name of her daughter.

"Because I need to get strong. Staying home isn't going to help me, I know my dad's training won't be enough to become a strong huntsman."

"But Jaune you're just a child its still too early to receive any huntsman training."

"My dad said the same thing I don't care about my childhood all I need is the necessary training to gain the necessary strength. Summer can you make me your student?"

"Me? You want me to train you to be a huntsman?" the silver eyed huntress didn't saw that coming.

"I know you can make me strong. You were so awesome taking down those Ursai, you're so strong. I want to learn how to fight like you."

"If I teach you something it won't be hitting a Grimm in the head with a rock" she smirked while Jaune blushed at her comment.

Jaune gave a laugh it was actually the first time he has laughed since arriving at the past. Now that he thought about it hanging out with Summer was fun he found her company comfortable. It didn't surprised him that it was the same as when he was with Ruby, it should be obvious since she was her mother. The huntress walked over to him and got seated on her knees next to him her dual blade resting by her side. She ruffled his hair as the Arc was trying to get a read her, her expression was normal but she was in deep thought. No doubt she was thinking about him knowing Ruby someone she hasn't met until yesterday and this person seemed to know her daughter when she has never mentioned her name. Why hasn't she gotten angry with him and started bombarding him questions about his knowledge for her daughter? It was beyond him.

"Jaune, why are you so determine to get strong at your age?"

"If I tell you, you will never believe me. You will think I'm crazy."

"Why don't you try me? It's strange I don't know how to explain it. But looking at you I feel like you're more than you let on. Your only four but your eyes, its like you're a different person. They're filled with courage, strength and a fire I can't describe. A fire that no child should have. I won't call you crazy if you tell me."

" _What do I have to lose? The obvious outcome she will laugh at my face"_ Jaune gave a sigh" okay don't say I didn't warn you its a long story."

"I can make the time" the silver eyed woman checked the clock on her scroll.

So he decided to tell her the truth he told Summer the impossible. That he was from the future how he failed his father's training, that he never had his aura unlocked, that he left his home taking his family's heirloom weapon and left for Beacon, getting his hands on forged transcripts. Then he started telling when he arrived at the huntsmen and huntress academy his meeting with Ruby telling the Rose huntress that she was accepted at the school two years ahead from graduating at Signal at the age of fifteen. That she became leader of her own team and the same with him. He also told her that her older sister Yang was also in the same team as her daughter. All the events that lead to the Vital tournament and the Grimm invasion that was been lead by the evil amber eyed woman.

Summer stood silent listening to all the information Jaune was telling her. Honestly she was in awe at first she thought he was crazy but somehow she knew he was telling the truth. His tone was so sincere and after noticing his behavior and his words she couldn't doubt him. She was so happy and proud to hear about her daughters achievements been in the same team, she was glad they won't have to be separated when they start their training as huntresses. She was also proud finding out Ruby entered Beacon at fifteen that was truly an achievement. But when she heard of the Grimm invasion during the final match of the Vital tournament she grew worried. Hearing his words the situation was really bad she wanted to know the well being of both her daughters because he didn't mentioned them.

"That's it" Jaune finished telling his story" I made a wish on a shooting star to go back and stop that invasion from happening after that I blacked out. When I woke up I'm four years old again. Crazy right?"

"Well...That's some story."

"Pretty crazy you'll never believe me."

"Crazy yes. But I wouldn't call it not believable. You have proven some points that you might be right."

"Really?" Jaune felt dumbfounded" you believe me?"

"We'll talk about this later right now we should continue to Patron."

"Patron?" the blond got nervous" you have a mission there right?"

"No, I'm returning you home" Summer couldn't help but smirked at how shocked the blond boy stood staring at her" you really thought I didn't know who you are Jaune Arc of the Arc family?"

"How….?"

"I called your parents last night. At first I wasn't sure if it was you but when they gave me your description I knew it was their missing son."

"You can't send me back. If you believe me then you must understand why I have to do this. Why I have to train and get strong, I'm not letting that attack happen!" his blue eyes narrowed remembering Pyrrha's death.

"I'm not doubting your resolve but I have to return you home. Last night when I talked to your parents they were worried sick. You can't do that to them, the least you could do is tell them you're all right."

"Yeah sure I'd do that and they will ground me for life never to go outside. I'll be lock in my room forever" his sarcasm was that obvious.

"Better than letting them search for you aimlessly. Now come on we're leaving" she took his hand dragging the boy.

"So many innocent people got hurt because of that attack! Your daughters were involved! Would you let them get hurt too?!"

Jaune thought he made a big mistake when Summer was glaring at him. There was a lot of anger in her silver eyes he felt like an idiot. What was he thinking? Telling her something like that was unforgivable using her daughters as victims of the Vale invasion. Though it was a lie Ruby and Yang were tough they weren't going to be affected by a full scale Grimm invasion. But his anger got the better off him and he felt bad for saying such comment. He noticed the silver eyed huntress was no longer angry she knelt before him and he didn't know why or how but his eyes got teary. Probably because he was thinking more about the invasion and the fact that he was useless to do anything to stop it. Then bringing Pyrrha's death was the biggest blow to his heart, to his spirit and what little pride he had left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Ruby and Yang are strong nothing bad was going to happen to them, I mean they're going to become strong. But I wasn't strong enough to save anyone I stood there as someone close to me took me to safety before she left to fight someone too strong for her. I saw her die while the city was burning and getting destroy by Grimm I was useless. Now you know why I have to do this? Why I have train now and become strong enough to stop that I…." tears fell and he broke down.

"There there I'm not angry at you Jaune" she pulled him into a hug ruffling his blond hair" watching you act like this all broken up like you've been hurt a lot, it gives me plenty of reason to believe you. I don't know how you were able to travel to the past but your intentions are true and just. If it were me I would have done the same thing as a huntress its my duty to protect the world of Remnant from any kind of threat. Now you have a chance to change it all, for the better your determination to become strong is admiring."

"Does that mean you will accept to make me your student?"

"We can talk about that later. But right now, let's get you home."

"Okay…." the young Arc gave a nod he knew he wasn't going to win this argument, he agreed but he wasn't going to be happy to return to his village.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Patron village)

Jaune was beyond nervous he was ready to crap his pants. Summer lead him through the streets of the busy village. It was before noon so the workers were non stop and the streets crowded as they were browsing through the many shops and small businesses. He wanted to run for his life they weren't that far from the Arc household he could imagine his parents getting so angry with him. The idea of burying himself in the ground wasn't so bad it was goodbye to his life as a free man or boy. They will scold him, ground him and never step foot out of the house or even his room for the matter. The chances he will be getting any training were very close to zero, not to mention becoming Summer's student. The young Arc gulped as they finally arrived at his home while the silver eyed huntress gently knocked on the front door.

"I'm dead...I'm so dead" mumbled the blond.

"You should be" she replied with a smirk.

"You're not helping!" the Arc gave a mean comical expression.

"Don't get angry with me its your fault for running away. You deserve everything that's coming to you. Maybe next time you should think twice on your choices. Now you have to face the consequences of your actions, take it like a man."

"Geez...That makes me feel so much better" sweat dropped the blond boy.

Summer rolled her eyes at his comment knocking again on the door" Mr. and Mrs. Arc it's me I brought back your son!"

" _Here it comes...unavoidable punishment and death…."_

The door quickly opened revealing Joan with teary eyes. Her eyes landed on the Rose huntress then back at her son she was shocked at first, but the her expression changed to one of pure relief. She immediately ran to her boy and gave him a bone crushing hug while sobbing. Now Jaune felt horrible for leaving but he needed to do this staying her will only give the same results from the previous past. He will failed his father's training becoming the weakling loser Jaune that was going to fail in protecting anyone or saving his partner. Behind him stood John and he didn't looked happy in the least, yeah he was pretty much dead. As his mother broke the embrace she was starting to dry her tears and slowly getting angry at the boy. Even if it was serious situation Summer couldn't helped but be amused at the young Arc's expression.

"What is wrong with you?!" Joan shouted angrily as more tears fell" are you trying to give me a heart attack?! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! When we found out you weren't in your room I feared the worst! Does this crazy idea to run away has anything to do with your obsession for training?!"

"I'm sorry mom" muttered the blond boy.

"That's enough Joan, calm down remember you're pregnant don't strain yourself" John spoke still keeping his angry glare at his son" you have a lot of explaining to do Jaune. I won't raise my hand on you because we have a guest in the house."

"Thank you so much for finding our son, it must have been some trouble for you Miss Rose was it?" asked the Arc woman.

"Call me Summer and its my pleasure it was no trouble at all" the huntress smiled while hiding her grin taking a quick glance at the blond boy" I'm so lucky to find him just when he was about to get devour by a pack of Beowulfs."

"What?!" Joan looked like she wanted to fall down and die.

"Summer don't say that!" Jaune was crying comical tears he saw his father getting angrier with him.

"If I hadn't arrived a moment too soon he wasn't going to survive" now the silver eyed woman was in tears but there were obviously comical.

"You're making things worse!" the young Arc was still in comical tears.

"Jaune how can you put your life at risk like that? If Summer never found you, you would have been dead" said John.

"I had to leave I need training."

"I thought I told you that I will be giving you training when you turn five."

"And I told you that I can't wait that long! I need training now!"

"You disrespectable brat! This is the last time you will raised your voice at me!" the male Arc was about to raise his hand on the boy before he was stopped by his wife.

"John please, I know you have every right to be angry at him. But for now let's just be thankful that our son is back safe and sound."

"All right" he seemed to have calm down a bit" but you're not getting off the hook that easily Jaune you're grounded. You're not to leave your room until I say so."

"Yes dad" mumbled the young Arc.

"Is it all right if we can discuss an important matter Mr. and Mrs. Arc? May I call you John and Joan right?" Summer smiled.

"Of course we owe you our gratitude after saving our son. As head of the Arc family I will do anything in my power to repay a debt."

"Thank you I was never much of a fan for formalities. I'm flattered about the debt but I don't see a need for it I was only fulfilling my duty as a huntress. Now the matter I would like to discuss with you is about Jaune."

The young Arc turned to the silver eyed woman curious not having a clue what she wanted to talk to his parents regarding himself.

"About Jaune? What would that matter be?" asked John while Joan looked curious just like her son.

"I didn't just came here to return him to you but also to ask for your permission if you let me. If it's okay with you I would like to take Jaune as my apprentice."

" _What….? No way"_ the young blond was shocked not seeing that coming.

"What was that?" the head Arc thought he heard wrong along with his wife.

"Let's just say I have taken an interest in your son. I see great potential in him with the proper training I can see him becoming a future huntsman worthy of having the last name of Arc."

"Well…." John made a cough while gazing at Joan and she was confused" I don't see why we should let our son be train by you. Do not misunderstand me Summer we will be forever thankful for saving Jaune but he's our son and I'm the rightful person to give him the training he needs."

" _I knew this was going to happen"_ Jaune glared.

"I know it sounds crazy John, I just returned your son to you and here I am asking to take him away from your family. You said you want to repay me a debt, then I would like for you to repay it to me by letting me take him under my wing."

"Dad...please" Jaune begged his father.

"You don't have a word in this so be quiet" scolded the male Arc.

"Honey maybe we should talk about this" said Joan.

"There's nothing to talk about, he's our son, we are his parents and we're the ones to give him the necessary training."

"I understand and that is very much true. How about I even the playing field?" Summer smiled having an idea how to win over Jaune.

"No deal Summer I'm taking the responsibility to train my son."

"Honey the least we could do is listen to what she has to offer, she saved Jaune's life remember?" his wife whispered to him.

"Fine, very well we're listening."

"It's a way for both of us to train him" the Rose huntress smiled seeing Joan looking interested but John was unsure" I will take him now and I will train him weekly...For one year. After that I will return him to you and you can train him for a year, after I will pick him up again and resume my training and so and on."

"So he will be train by both of us at the same time" the head Arc was now sounding interested at the idea one year her, one year him it was indeed a good idea.

"Yes I think its not fair that you don't get to train him because you are his father. But I think its fair if we both train him, with having more than one teacher Jaune can learn more and improve greatly in his fighting skills. As the head of the Arc family I'm sure you want your son to become the best and the strongest huntsman right?"

"Yes of course I wouldn't want it any other way" he gave a smile of approval.

"Then John, you're the one who has the final word. Do you accept?"

"Hmm...Very well Summer I accept your proposal."

"Yes!" Jaune shouted in pure joy making everyone looked at him like he was crazy except the Rose huntress who was smiling at him.

"Your son doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Jaune say your farewells to your parents before we head out. I'll be waiting outside" the Rose huntress gave a polite bow before leaving the house.

"Do you really have to leave so soon sweetie? You just got here" said the worried Joan.

"Yeah I promise I'll return to start dad's training" Jaune smiled at his parents.

"Take care my little knight" the woman hugged him" at least we can count on Summer to look after you in case you ran into any Grimm."

" _That won't happen again, I'll be ready the next time"_ the young Arc gave a nod.

"Jaune….?" John broke his thoughts" though I have agreed to give you early training and to Summer's proposal, I need to know son. Why so much determination to get strong? This is no normal behavior for a child your age."

"…..." the blond boy tuned to his father with a soft smile.

"I made a wish to a shooting start and it came true. Now I have a task to fulfill, I have a big responsibility to become the strongest huntsman in order to save Remnant."

Both his father and mother didn't understood the meaning of his words. It was crazy this was their four year old son wanting to train already while forgetting about having a childhood. Playing with other kids, doing pranks anything a regular would do but apparently their son seems to have matured earlier than they thought. Without saying another word Jaune turned to the door ready to leave before giving them a big smile like he was looking forward to the training Summer had in store for him. The young Arc finally left leaving the parents alone they looked to be in thought.

"It's hard to imagine he has changed so much" said Joan.

"A wish on a shooting star….?" John stood in thought.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. They say kids grow up so fast but this is quite an exaggeration."

"I'll say Jaune wasn't this determine to train not since…." the female Arc's eyes widened in realization.

"What's wrong?"

"Jaune started acting this way ever since he fell off his bed two days ago."

"Hm...I don't think that could be the case. He'd mature sooner than expected."

"The average child start its early training at age eight, you don't think something is wrong with our son?"

"He wanted to start training earlier than that."

Joan sighed she was wasting her time in trying to get through her husband.

* * *

"Are you done saying goodbye?" Summer was standing at the front gates of the village.

"Yeah. I'm ready for the training."

"You know just because I have developed a soft spot for you doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you" she smiled.

"No way don't hold back that way the training will be more effective."

"Okay time to head out. I'm going to work you to death" she stuck her tongue at him making the young Arc laughed.

"You really are just like Ruby."

"It can't be helped I am her mother after all."

" _Things have change in the past. Now to start my training."_

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **-I want to create some bonding between Jaune and Summer.**

 **-I believe Summer Rose is strong, kind, honorable and she can act childish like Ruby sometimes Yang's nickname for her" Supermom" fits her well.**

 **-I also wanted someone from the past to know the truth about Jaune so yeah Summer's the one though she still trying to believe him. She doesn't truly believe him yet.**

 **-I'm still undecided on Jaune's pairing like I said at first it was Arkos, then ArcGold, then it could be ArcRose then I thought of Jaune with short harem. Who knows.**

 **-Details about Summer's weapon "Rosa" which is in Spanish for rose a brief description of it is Hubert's dual blade from the game Tales of Graces f (yeah it's also the same type of weapon of Nate Highwind from my story the path to war) but colored red with the rose symbol on the right blade and has two transformation. The dual blade mode (default) twin guns mode, one fires a fifty caliber magnum dust round (very effective in fire power) and the other fires a 9mm hand gun dust round. Both guns has a combination of moderate fire power and high fire power. Boomerang mode-both pistols transform into two homing projectiles that returns to the owner. Summer combines both transformation changing one pistol to a boomerang and the other remains a pistol, this along with her speed semblance makes her fighting style very solid.**

 **-As always thank you all for your favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Training


	4. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 4 Training

(Time skip)

(Location: Valley outside of Valerian Forest kingdom of Vale Remant)

(Day 1 of training)

After leaving Patron village Summer and Jaune managed to safely passed through the Valerian forest. Luckily they didn't encountered any Grimm this time so it was a safe journey. A couple of hours later they reached a valley where the vegetation was strong, there were many plants and trees. The young Arc has never been here before so he saw it very pretty. Before starting any official training the Rose huntress was giving him a tutorial plant life telling him there were many plants that produce fruit and vegetable that are safety to eat. The blond boy found the knowledge very important after meeting Summer he realized not all huntsmen relied on transportation to travel. Having the knowledge of finding food in the wilderness is very important for any future huntsman. Survival was the lesson she was teaching him and he appreciates it.

Summer picked the right fruits from the many different plants. It wasn't the first time she passed through this valley she memorized all the right ones that can be picked. She taught Jaune the ones that are safe to eat and the ones that couldn't be eaten, simply because there was a variety that were considered to be "poison". She couldn't helped but smiled at the enthusiasm the blond boy was showing, very eager like a child his age. Though she still find it hard to believe he was from the future and he has already met and befriended with both her daughters Ruby and Yang. Of course anyone wouldn't believe such a thing especially coming from a four year old, but she thought he was right. The way he spoke everything he's been through and how he described her daughters it was impossible not to believe him.

Time travel was considered a fantasy, a fairy tale something that could never be done. Yet she was in the presence of someone who has traveled through time done a single wish on a shooting star. The whole wish on a shooting star thing was considered a superstition something adults will tell their children. She couldn't find herself not to believe the young Arc because she has come to develop a strong faith in him. Jaune didn't wanted anyone hurt especially that close friend he lost during the Vale invasion. Now there was one thing that was bothering her he hasn't mentioned a word about her during his telling of future events. A full scale Grimm invasion she should be there present fighting on the front lines. A feeling dread came over her fearing the worst or maybe Jaune hasn't met her during those events.

Jaune took the fruits given by the silver eyed huntress and they all looked tasty. He got hungry after leaving Patron and after knowing which ones are safe he chowed down. The blond got seated on a tree trunk eating the different fruits and found the taste exquisite. Not noticing Summer was in deep thought her silver eyes were elsewhere something was troubling her. Giving a sigh the woman went to the boy's side raising an eyebrow at his appetite breaking her thoughts from the thing that was bothering her. She gave a frown as she took the remaining pieces of fruit from the Arc if this keeps up he was going to eat all of it. Jaune was about to lunged at her in an attempt to get his food back before she smacked his head leaving a big comical lump with smoke coming out.

"Summer what gives?!" he gave a mean comical expression.

"I told you not to eat it all!" she gave an equal expression" you have to save enough for the next time, we have a long day ahead and I don't want you getting sleepy before we begin the training."

"But I'm still hungry" mumbled the blond boy.

"I'm not letting you eat another bite Jaune" the silver eyed huntress put the remaining fruit in her small back pack.

The young Arc gave a sigh while nodding he will have to control his hunger for a while.

"Jaune?" Summer's tone got a bit serious" is it okay if I ask you something about the future?"

"Is it about Ruby and Yang?" that was the only guest the blond could make.

"Not quite you already told me enough. There is no need to worry about them. I'm happy to know they have a bright future ahead. I only want to know...While attending Beacon have any of them mentioned me?"

Jaune blinked at the question it really caught him off guard. Remembering the times he and his team spend time with RWBY. Now that he thought about it long and hard he doesn't remember the silver eyed leader or the blond brawler mentioning her. He remembered Ruby talking about her uncle that he was a strong huntsman and also a teacher at Signal Academy, in addition he was the one who taught her how to use a scythe. There was another time when Yang mentioned their father he was a huntsman too but that was all he heard regarding the man. Now the Arc wasn't that dumb he figured out the sisters weren't really related by blood because of their different physical traits. Blond hair, lilac eyes, black hair with red streaks and silver eyes yeah that big of a difference. He made the conclusion they were probably half sisters or step sisters he still didn't know.

"Hm...I guess not. My team and Ruby's team were always hanging out and neither her or Yang talked about you."

"…...…..."

Jaune felt terrible seeing the Rose's hurtful expression realizing he made a mistake" I mean...Sure they might not have talked about you but maybe it was a coincidence. You know it never occurred them to mention you. We were always talking about school stuff, missions and other silly topics. We even talked about a burping contest my teammate Nora competed and won, I know it sounds gross" he laughed.

Summer laughed while the blond smiled happily she has changed her mood she ended up hugging the life out of him" you're so sweet Jaune, trying so hard to make me feel better. If you didn't had parents I would adopt you!"

"Really?" he blushed looking eager.

"No, Taiyang will probably kill me if I bring another kid to our home sorry" she stuck her tongue.

"That was mean! I was worried!" he gave another mean comical expression.

"And I'm happy you tried to cheer me up it worked" she smiled rubbing his hair leaving it a mess.

"Childish meanie" he mumbled while blushing it pained him when he saw her expression earlier.

"Okay enough chit chat. We're in the perfect place to start the training. Now the first thing we need to do is unlock your aura."

"My aura….?" Jaune was a bit shocked it shouldn't be a surprise, he returned to the past as a child meaning his aura needed to be unlock again.

"That's right. We can't do any training with your aura lock."

"But…." the young Arc hesitated remembering in the future the one who unlocked his aura was Pyrrha.

His father never bothered to unlock his aura it was one of the reasons why he failed his training why he never became strong. He was never taught the concept of aura either and how important it was when it came to protecting yourself from enemy attacks. He arrived to Beacon still not knowing any of it until that fateful day at the initiation when Pyrrha became his partner. The red head was the one who taught him about aura and the one to unlocked it he tried not to cry remembering her memory. His thoughts were broken by Summer giving him a grin.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. After all that talk of wanting to train and get strong, all for nothing. Now you're getting second thoughts."

"That's not true! I want to do this, I just think its a bit soon to have my aura unlock…."

"You want to train now so it has to be done now. Are you ready?"

"Yeah...I'm ready" he gave a nod.

"Close your eyes."

Jaune did as told feeling his forehead touched by the Rose huntress's hand. It was exactly how Pyrrha did it back at the Emerald Forest so he thought this was the only way to have it unlock.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

Jaune felt it the same power inside of him starting to awaken. It was the same thing he was feeling when his red headed partner unlocked it. Soon his whole body was glowing with the same color the is reflected from his aura. His blue eyes opened staring at his aura flowing through him part of him was sad. Pyrrha was the one who unlocked his aura and letting someone else do it again it hurt him. The moment the red head champion did it he felt like he had a connection to her. But this was needed in order to become strong enough to stop the invasion, to save everyone to save her. Summer removed her hand smiling at the blond boy and she was impressed. This was the first time she has seen a lot of aura on someone so young maybe taking the Arc as her apprentice was meant to be.

" _Unbelievable…."_

"There your aura has been unlocked. You have so much of it."

" _ **You have lots of it" Pyrrha smiled as she finished unlocking her partner's aura.**_

"I know, its just like that time" Jaune remembered the initiation at the Emerald Forest.

"Having a lot of aura is good. It means that you can last longer in a fight and you won't suffer any deep wounds. Plus when you develop your semblance you can use it more often than those that have an average level of aura" Summer gave a nod.

"I had my aura unlocked in the future but I never awoke my semblance."

"That's another reason for this training. You want to be strong, you want to be prepare for that fateful day I'm going to teach you everything I know."

"I want to be strong and I want to be prepare. But mainly, I want to stop that evil woman from initiating that attack on Vale.

"Then let's not keep you waiting any longer. We're going to begin with ten laps around this valley."

"What….?" Jaune stood dumbfounded" what do you mean ten laps? I thought you were going to teach me how to fight."

"Before I can teach you to fight you need to strengthen your body as well as increase your stamina. For that you need to do some exercises running is a fundamental exercise. We'll start with ten laps."

"Running? Seriously….?" gulped the young Arc.

"Get a move on! Now!" Summer shouted angry.

"Yes mam!"

The Rose huntress smiled watching Jaune run for his life because of her sudden change of behavior. He ran like the wind like nothing could stop him but she knew that wasn't going to last. The silver eyed woman took her scroll opening it she was checking the clock to find out the time the blonds progress. It didn't took that long when he was starting to slow down, ready to collapse and also sweating so much. Her scroll was telling her it has been five minutes since he started and he hasn't done half a lap around the valley. Summer shook her head closing the device walking towards the boy who was already on the ground panting looking exhausted. Gazing down at him she smiled in a way to tease him remembering how determined he was to start the training only to go down in the warm up section.

"Tire already Jaune?"

"Ten laps...Around the entire valley...Its impossible…."

"You have so much to learn. This is only the prelude before we get to the good stuff, the training won't be easy but you already know that. If you can't do something as simple as run ten laps around here then you won't survive the training. Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yeah, I'm not giving up" the young Arc got up even if he looked exhausted.

"There will be no point to this training if you collapse from exhaustion. Remember though you have a younger body you can still get tire if you push yourself beyond your limit."

"Who says this is my limit?" a smile spread over his lips.

Summer had to smile at his stubborn personality she sighed watching the Arc run again. This time he was going faster than the last time and he was getting further than before. How was this possible? The huntress stood in deep thought no doubt this was the work of his new unlocked aura. He had a lot of it and she was starting to feel the side effect from unlocking it. She felt a bit tire she was already impressed by Jaune just from unlocking his aura. Then she witnessed the blond boy running without getting tired and was able to reach half a lap around. There was that determination again but it was stronger than before and he was able to do the first lap. But that was all he was going to do she knew it because Jaune was already downed on the ground looking like he was dead. The Rose huntress sighed reaching the boy she lifted him carrying him in her arms.

" _What am I going to do with you?"_

* * *

(Time skip)

When Jaune opened his eyes he realized it has gotten dark at the valley. The smell of friend fish caught his nostrils there was a campfire before him showing a couple of fishes ready to be taken. It was cold the fire wasn't giving that much heat he realized he was wearing Summer's white cloak adding the extra heat. The young Arc put two on two together realizing he has collapsed after running one lap around the valley. He must have being so tired that he fell unconscious. Though he couldn't do the ten laps as instructed by the silver eyed woman he was able to do one and that was enough for him. At least he did one he needed more time before he can do two or three. The sound of the grass rustling caught his attention seeing that Summer has returned she was holding more fish on a self made net made of vines.

"I catch more just in case I just know you're that hungry" the silver eyed huntress put the newly captured fish on sticks putting them on the fire.

"Thanks!" he didn't hesitated taking one of the done fish blowing into it.

Summer admitted he did a good job doing one lap his determination was really inspiring her to give it her all with him. The silver eyed woman got seated next to the hungry boy he was devouring the fish while blowing on it. The more she spent time with him the more she was believing his story he has been through a lot and by a miracle wish he has come to the past to prevent that tragedy from happening. No she didn't wanted to think about that an invasion, a possible war when she wasn't present to fight in it. Did she die? Was that the reason why her daughters haven't mentioned a word to Jaune about her? Then she will miss out the future birthdays of the girls or any important events like them graduating from combat school or Signal, eventually that lead both to attend Beacon. She never noticed the young Arc has paused his eating and was staring at her with concern in his blue eyes.

"You okay?"

"Hm...Yes Jaune I'm fine. You worried too much" she smiled.

"But you looked sad just now. I know I didn't do good enough during the exercise but I'm not giving up I'll continue tomorrow you'll see."

"It's the opposite you did your best and that was enough. One lap is all that it takes to pass the warm up."

"But you said ten laps?"

"I was kidding" she stuck her tongue.

"What….?" Jaune felt so stupid but frowned at the woman" you were messing with me weren't you?!"

"Basically yes, you can't expect anyone to run ten laps at such wide place, it's crazy."

The young Arc mumbled something as he resumed his eating the nerve of her to make him believe he needed to over exhaust himself with a crazy amount of laps.

"Eat as much as you like you're going to need it for tomorrow. You passed the warm up exercise meaning we can move on with the next part of the training."

"You're finally going to teach me to fight?" asked the eager blond.

"Yes we'll start with physical training. Sword lessons and hand to hand combat will be first before moving along to the next part."

"Okay I can't wait."

There he went again eating the fish like it was his last day on Remnant. The young Arc ate three more fish while the huntress checked the other ones she put on the fire. It followed with the image of Jaune with his mouth full she didn't know if she should laughed or scold him but it was the later. When she told him she has grown a soft spot for him, she meant it. Now the blond boy next to her felt like he was part of her family like he has become, her third son. Yang wasn't her child but she didn't care about not been blood related to her she still love the blond girl with all her heart as if she was her own. Jaune was now her responsibility until this week ends that meant looking after his safety and the progression of his training. Also helping him in any personal issues he might have, she added the loss of that close friend he mentioned from the future.

"So how long I'm going to be training with you?" the young Arc finished eating another fish.

"Like your father and myself agreed, you will train under me during this week. After I will sent you back home and you will have a week off. You can practice anything I taught you during this week's training. After that week passes I will return and take you again for another week of training. Basically that's the schedule for a year after that, your father will start training you for a year and then you will return to me for more weekly training."

"Sounds like I have a very busy life during the upcoming years" he smiled happy to be going through all this training, he was going to need it.

"That's right so you better not have any second thoughts because you're too late to back down" Summer gave a smirk.

"No way I want this more than you know."

"Jaune is it all right if I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure" he took another fish blowing it a little.

"How's your relationship with John?"

"My relationship with dad….?" he blinked that came out of nowhere.

"Are you comfortable been with him? Do you feel safe with him? I'm sorry for asking you this…."

"It's okay dad cares for me just like mom I know he does. He might be strict and hard with me sometimes but he really wants what's best with me...or at least that's what he thinks" he muttered the last part.

"What do you mean?" the Rose huntress heard him.

"I...I think he doesn't believes in me. I'm my original past he didn't train me until I turned twelve I never went to training school, I never went to a battle academy, I never got my aura unlock I didn't even knew about aura when I started at Beacon. I told you how I got my hands on some forge transcripts. He trained me but I failed I couldn't meet his expectations and that's why I never got strong to become a true huntsman…."

"I think he doesn't believe in you. He sees you as someone weak and not capable of having what it takes to triumph in life. It's not you Jaune its John how can you believe in yourself when your own father doesn't? He's too blame for you not been prepare enough to take the role of a future huntsman."

"Dad was never patient in anything I guess he never had it when it came to training me."

"Well unlike him I believe in you. I think you have what it takes to get strong in this training and you have what it takes to change the future. More importantly, I want you to prove your father wrong" Summer gave him a big smile.

"Th...Thanks I will try really hard to meet your expectations, and dad's too" he blushed feeling a huge boost of confidence.

"Good now get some rest, you're going to need it."

"Right" the young Arc finished his last fish ready to sleep.

As Jaune went to rest in his sleeping bag Summer heard scroll beeping having a new message. She opened the device the message belonging to her husband. Usually the huntsman will call her but since she was in an area where there was no reception he will have to rely on text messaging.

 **From: Taiyang**

" **The girls miss you."**

The Rose huntress gave a smile typing to reply to the message.

" **I'm sorry dear. The missions are taking me longer than I thought. I promise I'll return home in a week. Tell Ruby and Yang I miss them very much too. How's everything at Patch?"**

 **From: Taiyang**

" **Okay I'll see you in a week then. It's the usual here on the island same old same old."**

" _Can't tell him about Jaune becoming my apprentice yet he will freak out if he finds out I have a reason to be away from home more than usual, asides from the missions."_

" **I'll see you in a week I love you."**

" _Can't help it if I miss my family"_ she gave a sigh.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Day 2 of training)

Jaune was eager to start the day because Summer was going to teach him physical, what he wanted to learn the most. Pretty soon he was going to regret been so eager and eventually he did, he regretted a lot. The Rose huntress gave a long stick to use it as an imitation for a sword and she picked one for herself too. Sword fighting was essential for him in combat because his family's forte and specialty was in such combat, so he needed to master it at all cost. Needless to say the silver eyed woman meant what she said, she wasn't going to go easy on him and that's how he wanted it. Now he was starting to rethink his decision as he was failing big time to land a successful hit on the huntress. It was so hard, it was impossible and after watching what she can do first hand he didn't stood a chance.

He tried everything and he tried focusing on his attack but nothing was working Summer was just too skilled. It was impossible to find an opening he kept holding the stick acting as a sword, gripping it with both hands. He lunged trying to anticipate the attack from the huntress but he failed and sent to the ground by the strong woman. The Rose huntress gave gave him advices to keep his guard and always keep his eyes on his opponent movements but he found that task to be very difficult. They were in that training for a while and the young Arc kept failing trying to take her advices into consideration but it wasn't that easy not to mention she wasn't going easy on him. However he was able to cross sticks with the silver eyed woman who smiled at him in return, a sign that he was meant to learn and progress in this training.

A couple of hours later Summer let Jaune take a fifteen minute break, though the blond insisted that they continued with the training. But one disapproving glance from the huntress was enough to changed his mind. He drank some water the woman had from her canteen as well as some fruit she has gathered for him. After the break was done they moved on to the next phase which it was hand to hand combat, it was harder than sword training. If he thought she was deadly when she was using her dual blade, he thought wrong. Summer was a force to be reckon with when she was using her fists and her kicks. He could barely get close enough to land a hit or even attempt to land one. The young Arc lost count how many times he was sent to the ground or got owned by the silver eyed huntress.

Summer has once more engaged the young Arc in combat. It didn't surprised her since they started she has seen so many flaws on the blond especially on his combat stance. She did her best to go a little easy on him easily dodging and countering any sluggish moves from him. She will quickly turned his own attacks against him sending Jaune back to the ground. What impressed her the most that he kept getting up not looking like quitting his admiration was really something making her try her best in training him. After another failure by the Arc she decided to help him he was dirty from head to toe, she had to covered her nose smelling the horrible stench coming from the boy. There was no way she was going to continue the training if she keeps smelling the bad odor.

"That's enough Jaune we're taking a break."

"Another one? But I'm just getting started" panted the younh Arc.

"You need a bath mister" she frowned.

"A bath….?" he sniffed himself" oh that's me? Its really nasty."

"Let's get you to the river" Summer reached to her bag taking a white a bottle.

"What's that?"

"Soap in a bottle" she smiled.

"Really? You brought soap body wash with you?" he thought she was kidding.

"When you travel as much as me you will learn to be prepare for anything. Now let's go."

"Wait I'm tire, give me a second to catch my bre-ah!" Jaune was been dragged by the silver eyed woman.

"I don't want another minute of you smelling like a rotten Grimm."

"But Grimm don't rot, they turn to ash after they die."

Arriving at the river Jaune was getting more nervous by the minute. Even if he was a child now he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. To get naked before an adult woman he hasn't even gotten naked in front of any of his female teammates. Thinking about made him blushed imagining if Pyrrha caught him taking a shower and unfortunately that never happened because he made sure to always keep away from the bathroom dorm whenever her or Nora will use it. The young Arc gulped taking a glance at the water thinking if it was cold was the last thing on his mind. Summer raised an eyebrow at the blond boy he was standing there looking like he has never bathed before. This was the last thing she needed, boy who was embarrassed of getting naked.

"You don't bathe with your clothes on."

"I...I know I just…." the Arc was blushing.

"Take off your clothes already Jaune."

"But I…."

"Oh stop getting embarrassed nothing I haven't seen before. Hurry up."

Giving a nervous nod Jaune removed his shirt, pants socks and shoes. He gave a sigh removing his underwear covering his small genital still feeling embarrassed by Summer's presence. The Rose huntress rolled her eyes taking the boy's hand and leading him to the river, she touched the water checking the temperature was okay. She smiled giving the blond a nod that it was perfect to bathe in and he followed getting slowly in the water. Once he was in the water the huntress proceed to to soak his entire body before spreading the soap body all over him. After a minute Jaune finally calm down this reminded him of the times his mother bathed him. It was calm and relaxing Summer was doing exactly just as Joan did, maybe it was a mother's intuition. He was so relaxed that he didn't know that the bath was over and the silver eyed woman smiled finishing washing him up.

" _He's just like Ruby"_ she couldn't helped but smile that the blond will get so relaxed he will fell asleep taking a bath the same way her daughter does.

"Jaune, I'm done."

"Hm…..."

"Wake up silly."

"Huh...Oh is it over?" the tone of his voice he was disappointed.

"Put your extra clothes while I wash these ones."

"Okay. Are we continuing the training?"

"Yes we're going back with hand to hand combat, your worst at it than sword training."

"I will take that as a compliment" his comment made the silver eyed huntress laughed.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Day 3 of training)

"What are we going to do today?"

"Today were moving to aura training."

Jaune stood in thought aura training was something he decided to avoid.

" _ **Are you ready to move on to aura?" asked Pyrrha**_

" _ **Actually I think we should skip aura for today."**_

" _Honestly I didn't wanted to train in aura, I guess it didn't matter to me. I sure regret not letting Pyrrha teach me."_

"Yeah I'm ready" this time he wasn't going to make the same mistake.

"All right before we begin I'm sure you know about aura."

"Its the manifestation of our soul with it we can use it to protect ourselves from enemy attacks we can also use it to heal our wounds."

"Very good Jaune but don't forget we can use aura for offense too. Controlling our aura flow is the most important thing in a huntsman training."

"But I thought-"

"Physical training is more important?" she cut him off with a smile" actually physical training is the second most important thing. What defines a huntsman isn't the level of his combat skills but rather the level of his aura control. To control its flow through our bodies is what gives us the advantage against the Grimm. Remember the Grimm don't have a soul and thus they lack the ability to use aura, we can. Having aura is our advantage against them. Mastering that advantage is what separates an experience huntsman from the rest."

" _So controlling our aura is more important than all the training in the world. I was so stupid to think physical training was the only thing that matter. I'm so glad I have a great teacher like Summer."_

"I'm going to teach you to control the aura flow in your body. The best way to master aura flow control is through meditation."

"Meditation? Wait am I-"

"Meditate? Yes Jaune you have to meditate. When you meditate you are in a state of full relaxation, with your mind and body calm it makes it easier to control the aura flow passing through our bodies. Also depending on one's aura level you might even feel your own aura coursing through you. Let's try it together."

The young Arc gave a nod watching the silver eyed huntress get seated in an Indian style position" follow my lead close your eyes, breathe slowly, ignore all your surroundings and focus in relaxing your mind and body. Just concentrate on controlling your aura."

The young Arc did as told sitting in the same position as his teacher, he close his eyes trying to relax. He only followed the woman's words and try to ignore everything around him relaxing his mind and body. Somehow it felt normal to him to relax this way he smiled because he has never felt so calm in his entire life. Before he knew it he was thinking happy thoughts the times he spent with his sisters and his parents, arriving at Beacon meeting Ruby, meeting his future team and all the times he spent with team RWBY, the dance and dancing with Pyrrha. The last image was when Pyrrha kissed him just before she got in the rocket propeller locker putting him out of danger and she went to fight the evil woman responsible for the attack on Vale. Soon he felt something strong resonating within him and it was the same feeling when both Pyrrha and Summer unlocked his aura.

" _I feel great...This is what my aura feels like. I never felt so relax in my whole life…."_

Summer disregarded her meditation when she saw the blond boy's body glowing in the color of his aura she was shocked at the sight. Because honestly she wasn't expecting he will be able to pull it off in the first try considering how bad he is in physical combat _"_ _amazing...I knew he had a lot of aura but this...I knew it, Jaune you have the potential to become a very strong huntsman and also…."_

Her smile got wide watching his progression in this exercise _" he was able to do it in just one try. Looks like he's a natural at aura control surprise surprise."_

"Well done Jaune."

"Wow...This is cool I can feel my aura all around me" he opened his eyes smiling.

"That's the point of this exercise and we already know what is your forte."

"My forte?"

"Your forte is your specialty, its aura control. Even if you have so much of it you can control its flow like a pro. I never met anyone with large aura preserves and control it like it was the most natural thing in the world."

"I guess I'm very good at aura" he smiled proud at the same time he felt bad why he chose to ignore this part of the training when he was with Pyrrha.

"It's better this way. Having great aura control will make the rest of the training easy" she chuckled" now that I think about it we should have done this training first before physical training, now I feel bad for putting you through all of that."

"Don't feel bad I'm so happy that you accepted me as your apprentice. I will forever be grateful for what you're doing for me. So if I keep this up will I unlock my semblance?"

"Having good aura control helps develop but the key remains in time. Developing a semblance can take days, weeks, months even years."

" _So only time will tell"_ he gave a nod" I'm very lucky to have you here, you're the best teacher anyone could ask for."

"Oh stop it you're making me blush" Summer was really blushing" just because you're flattering me, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"No way I can't get better if you go easy. Don't hold back."

"We'll see how long you'll be thinking like that" she smirked.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Day 4 of training)

Jaune was went back to run laps around the valley only this time he wasn't alone. Summer had joined him running regularly because using her semblance will be cheating. He wasn't getting tired, he only kept running faster smiling and she did the same. The exercise turned into a friendly race of who can outrun who. Though he was sweating like crazy he was enjoying himself because he was happy to know things have changed since returning to the past. In his heart he knew he was going to get strong and things will be different because his determination couldn't get any stronger than it already is. Somehow he managed to increased his speed taking a lead on the silver eyed huntress shocking her. But she wasn't going to give up getting faster, she never thought training will be so much fun. They remained running for the duration of the day and the rest, they took a well deserving break.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Day 5 and 6 of training)

In both days Summer went hard on Jaune she wanted him to resume aura training before going back to hand to hand and sword training. The huntress was impressed at how his aura control was, for a boy his age but she knew this was meant to happen. To become a strong huntsman and fulfill his resolve to protect everyone from any threat, especially from that invasion he has told her about. By now she didn't wanted to know of her whereabouts during his future whether she was alive or dead she will help the Arc success in his training no matter what. Now that he has gotten good in controlling his aura it will be easier for the physical training. She won't have to hold back on him because he'll use his aura to protect himself from her attacks and he will heal any injuries he received.

The rest of those days were done by some heavy sword training and hand to hand combat. Jaune was still pretty bad at both never keeping up with the Rose huntress so he got beaten, fell to the ground dozens of times. But he got back up facing his opponent and teacher with a determined look it reminded him of those training days with Pyrrha. Only difference the red head was more merciful than the silver eyed woman before him. Then he thought if he does good in this training than he might be able to show his father he has what it takes to become a huntsman, and worthy to be an Arc. Getting strong and stop the evil amber eyed woman with dark hair were his priorities in this time line. To make sure the invasion from the Vita tournament doesn't happen. The blond blocked Summer's attacks using all his strength an aura before he was sent to the ground again.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Day 7 of training)

Jaune stood seated on a large rock over looking the great view of the valley. Watching the sun go welcoming the night he couldn't believe it has been a week already. A week of hard training, a week of getting beat up, falling down, controlling his aura, getting a bath by Summer and eating fish and fruits. It was finally over the training was done and he will be returning to his home tomorrow. Honestly he didn't wanted to go back yet he was looking forward for more training, even if he was so tired. The young Arc didn't saw it coming feeling a pair of arms wrapping around him. The blond turned to see Summer gazing at him with a soft smile, it resemble Ruby's smile. He stood in thought as the woman was ruffling his hair he wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. Seven days was enough to make him realize how important the huntress has become to him.

"Why so sad?"

"I'm not sad" he replied quickly.

"You are a terrible liar Jaune. You can't hide the truth from me."

"I guess I'm sad. I will miss you."

The silver eyed huntress chuckled pulling the blond closer" you only won't see me for a week, I'll return the week after."

"I know but it doesn't changes the fact I will miss you."

"You're so sweet" she smiled ruffling his hair again" your parents are very lucky to have a boy like you."

"I guess I am I'm the only boy in the family. I have five sisters but I will have two more in the future."

"Seven sisters, that's a lot of siblings. Will any of them plan to become a huntress?"

"Dana becomes a huntress in fact, she's going to attend training school in the coming months. As for the others some will be becoming members of the village guard, Elize and Mary. Jill decides to be a home worker and Sheila becomes a huntress too. Resse and Bella who haven't been born yet will be joining Jill attending the house."

"Must feel weird to be experiencing something as returning to the past, and doing things different."

"If I want to save everyone from that evil woman I must. This time she's not going to win I won't let her."

"Do you know her name?"

"No all I know she has long dark hair and amber eyes. I think she arrive to Beacon as an exchange student from Haven."

Summer gave a nod looking in thought" I see...well it's late I think you should head back and get some rest, we're leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"I don't feel sleepy, guess I'll wait until I felt like sleeping."

"Is it okay if I keep you company?"

"Go ahead" he smiled.

The silver eyed huntress got seated next to him, there was enough space on the big rock. Eventually Jaune didn't lasted long he soon fell asleep snuggling on the woman's lap. Summer smiled at how cute and adorable he looked so she couldn't help it but to take a picture using her scroll. She carried him in her arms before leaving heading back to the camp site she heard the sleeping Arc mumbled something. That he was thankful she was training him and was proud to be her apprentice. Summer was touched and she forgot to tell him that night.

She was going to miss him very much too.

 **To be continued**

 **-Just a fair warning to all readers. I won't be reaching canon events until later on in the future like chapter 13 or 14 something in between those chapters. But I will be touching events from the trailers (won't say which trailers) before reaching volume 1.**

 **-The first time skip will be next chapter just to let you fellow readers know. There will be many more time skips as the story progresses.**

 **-Something that's been bothering me for a while. Why do many of the stories I have read they always show Ozpin as been some kind of powerful immortal being? He's not Highlander or any of the sorts I think he's a regular who is very strong since he was able to fend off Cinder like it was nothing. I honestly think he could beat Qrow one on one.**

 **-I think I did a good job with the Jaune/Summer bonding as teacher and student and like mother to son.**

 **-In my opinion I think Jaune's specialty is aura control like I showed in this chapter. Even if he has a lot of it I think he's a natural at manipulating the flow but I believe he hasn't unlock his semblance yet in canon.**

 **-Keep voting for the pairing poll in my profile page so far Arc/harem is in the lead.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Family


	5. Family

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 5 Family

(Time skip: two years later)

(Jaune age: 6)

(Location: Ferry somewhere in the western Vale sea Remnant)

The small ferry boat was only carrying two people aside from the captain. One of them was Jaune who was now six years old wearing a blue shirt with a hood, long dark green pants with white sneakers. He was holding his bag with all his clothes and other things he was smiling widely gazing at an island in the distance. The other person next to him was obviously Summer who was smiling but she wasn't looking that eager like the blond. The Arc's reason for his eagerness was because the Rose huntress decided to bring him to her home while they were having one of their training trips. They were now heading for the island known as Patch located west of the Vale kingdom. The young Arc was too excited to get there because he was going to meet Ruby and Yang way earlier than he did in the future.

Summer smiled turning to the blond boy next to her she was happy he was accompanying her to her home. It was something she wanted to do for a while and after all the training she has given him she grown quite fond of the Arc. She was very proud of him two years training and he has progressed not much but he was there. It was a slow progress and for someone his age it was an achievement. However he was still a pro at aura control he has succeeded various times to use it to shield his entire body from any incoming attacks, it won't be long before he develops his semblance. Not to mention from what John has told her Jaune was doing good in the training with his father, those were good news indeed for the silver eyed woman. Though the elder Arc hasn't given any details he only told her his progression was satisfying, so it will be enough for her.

Jaune has had his eyes to the island in the distance the whole time. He couldn't believe he was going to Summer's home and meet her daughters now. Ruby and Yang had never told him where they were from all he knew that both studied at Signal Academy. He also knew they had an uncle which was considered among the strongest huntsman in the four kingdoms, but that was all. He didn't minded visiting them and their family, he was already their mother's apprentice might as well know the rest of the family. This visit was also a good time to relax after training so hard with the Rose huntress and his father admitting the training with his old man was going way better than the first time in the past. A nice day for a small vacation will be nice, especially if he spent time with future good friends.

"How far is it?"

"Once we arrived on Patch it won't be that far. Its located on the northeast side of the island."

"You guys are the only ones who live on this island?"

"Of course not. There's a small village and its population is small. Our house is a few miles from it. You sure you've never been to Patch?"

"No I've never visited I only knew Ruby and Yang went to Signal."

"Signal combat academy is located at the center of Patch village."

"Oh that makes sense why they went there if its located in the same place" Jaune smiled seeing that they were almost there at the harbor of the island.

"You seem very eager to meet them" Summer gave a small smirk.

"I guess I am. I'm happy to meet them again even if I was older in the future. I told you I first meet Ruby at Beacon when she was fifteen and Yang was seventeen."

"Yes I still find it hard to believe" a smiled spread over her lips" my baby girl, leader of her own team. It was different for me. I graduated from Beacon I was on a team, but I wasn't the leader. I was energetic but I wasn't meant to lead, that role fell on Qrow."

"Qrow….? I've heard that name from Ruby, he's her uncle right?"

"That's right thought he's a bit of a goof and an alcoholic he's very skilled and his leadership is unique. I'll say we became the strongest team in Remnant."

"Wow" Jaune stood in awe" so you guys are pretty famous?"

"I don't like to sound cocky but we are one heck of a team. After graduation we went our separate ways of course we keep in contact every now and then" her silver eyes softened a little.

" _At least some of us"_ her thoughts were on a certain red eyed female teammate of hers.

"Okay, Qrow is the leader you and who else are part of the team?"

"My boyfriend Ruby and Yang's father Taiyang."

"Boyfriend….?" the young Arc expected she'll be married it wasn't a surprise huntresses will have relationships or have a life of marriage even when they were in active duty, his mother was no exception.

"Taiyang is a wonderful man he...He's not an easy person to handle any kind of commitment" Summer smiled she knew he loves her very much, but he was never the kind of man to marry someone.

"Then there's the fourth member of the team" the silver eyed huntress had to give a soft sigh" her name's Raven and she's Qrow's sister she was quiet but very calculate always keeping her mind on the mission and nothing else. She was considered the second in command of the team, although there were times she could have replace her brother she chose not to. I haven't seen or heard from her since…." she paused remembering that day.

"So…." Jaune decided to bring another topic knowing Summer was getting a bit uncomfortable with this topic" what kind of place is the village?"

"It's quiet, nice people, good environment. It's the perfect place to live your days peacefully" she smiled happy that the young Arc chose to change the topic" because of the city militia as well as the local huntsmen residing it, its heavily protected against Grimm. If anything bad happens that goes out of hand they can always contact me, Taiyang or Qrow. Most times are those two because I'm away on missions more than them, someone has to stay home and take care of the girls."

"Sounds like its more protected than my village" he smiled giving a nod he was looking forward to visit the village but more, he wanted to see the sisters.

"Jaune I hope you remember not to tell Ruby and Yang your secret."

"I know it will be like re-introducing myself to them. I hope you don't tell them."

Summer roller her eyes at him "we have to pass the Patch village in order to get home. It will take us less than thirty minutes on foot."

"That's great I can't wait" he bounced up and down and Rose huntress couldn't helped but smiled.

* * *

The Ferry finally reached its destination at the harbor of the island. Jaune grew more eager as soon as they touched land he ran ahead of his teacher while the silver eyed woman kept him from going any further. The blond was going so fast she had to use her semblance to catch him, in return the young Arc just gave her a silly smiled while she sighed. Giving him a scolding gaze was enough to set him straight letting her take the lead because it was his first time visiting the island. He got serious following the Rose huntress through the road after leaving the small harbor. So far Jaune was enjoying it, Patch had a wonderful view. Nice weather it was sunny and pretty with a soft cool breeze, green vegetation it was a good place to spend some days off. But that was something he couldn't remembering his training was too important.

The blond took a glance at his bag with all his things, clothes, water sleeping bag everything he needed to survive while traveling outside of the four kingdoms. Gazing down at the right side of his waist he had his short sword sheathed. It was a weapon Summer gave him to defend himself in case they run into any Grimm, it was just a regular sword nothing fancy that can transform into another weapon. On his back he had his wooden sword sheathed, another weapon given by the huntress and teacher. The wooden sword is to be use during training whenever he had his sparring matches with the silver eyed woman. Between both weapons the wooden sword was heavier, a surprise unlike the short sword which was made of iron. Probably because the wooden sword was larger in length so its weight was more than the shorter weapon.

Soon they reached the Patch village and it was really small. There were probably thirty to forty houses in total and the people around were but a few. Jaune thought that Patch was really relatively secluded from the rest of the kingdoms. The blond noticed that the people that were passing by were waving at the silver eyed huntress giving her a cordial smile, a kind welcome greeting. That was enough for the Arc to realized how much the people of Patch respected her. Maybe it was the same thing with her boyfriend and Ruby's uncle. Passing through the village he saw a building bigger than the houses, he saw the sign that said" Signal Combat Academy" this was the school that prepare kids to become huntsmen in training. Or better yet to become future candidates to attend any of the elite academies in Remnant, like Beacon for example.

"Signal is bigger than I thought."

"It sure is but the number of students is as low as the village population. Because of it its not necessary to have too many teachers. Among them Qrow is considered the best teacher in Patch."

"Ruby's uncle? He's a teacher at Signal?" Jaune stood shocked the RWBY leader never told him about that detail.

"He's a teacher in battle strategies and weapon history. You should take a quick course" Summer smiled thinking that Qrow would never do it, not to only one person he didn't like staying in the school for too long because it was against the rules to drink alcohol.

"I'll stick with your training" he smiled sheepishly.

"Good answer because I won't hesitate to dump you to his care" she slightly stuck her tongue at the blond.

"You wouldn't dare" he smiled he has come to know her well.

"You're right I would never leave you like that. You're so cute and adorable I want you to keep being my apprentice" the Rose huntress pulled him to a hug.

"Like I didn't saw that coming" he laughed.

"Taiyang is also a teacher at Signal. He teaches combat class simulation."

"That's really something" Jaune couldn't believe how amazing Ruby and Yang's family is, they were popular and bad asses like his parents.

"We left the village just now, this road will take us home" she noticed the familiar trail to her house.

* * *

Just as Summer said it took them a couple of minutes after leaving the village to reached her home. Jaune gazed at the house in the distance it wasn't too big or too small, just your average house. It was truly isolated from the village but it had a wonderful view of the fields truly a sight worth seeing every day, nothing like his home which was surrounded by many houses. The Rose huntress smiled at him signaling him to follow her instead of spacing out at the view. But he couldn't help it as he kept staring at the bright sun, the fields and the house he didn't understood how or why he felt like he was home. This was the first time he was coming here visiting Patch and yet there was the feeling like he belongs here more than belonging in Patron with his family. He sweat dropped when Summer grabbed him and was now dragging him to the front of the house entering.

"I'm home!"

"Mom's back!"

Jaune blinked hearing the small voice coming from deeper inside of the house. Until something ran fast jumping at Summer and was now hugging the woman like it was the last day on Remnant. Taking a closer look he was shocked recognizing the person embracing the silver eyed huntress so happily. Though she was younger looking she was four years old the same black hair with red streaks and silver eyes just like his teacher. The young Arc smiled happy to see Ruby again even if their meeting was way earlier than in the future when he first arrived to Beacon. The young Rose was wearing a red shirt with the words" Rosebud" written in white letters with a blue skirt and brown sandals. Jaune smiled again seeing his teacher smiling looking so happy to see her daughter, quite obvious she has missed her very much.

Another girl ran to Summer but she didn't ran as fast as the small Rose. Jaune also recognized the girl taller than Ruby with short curly blond hair tied in twin pig tails with lilac eyes it was her older sister Yang Xiao Long. She was six just like him wearing a yellow sun dress with white sneakers and white socks. The blond girl was smiling seeing her younger sister been embraced by her mother but things changed when her eyes traveled towards the Arc. No longer she was smiling her expression became serious, a frown spread over her lips. Jaune knew something was immediately was wrong he remembered the first time he met the blond brawler it wasn't a bad first impression. He sweat dropped scratch that, he did vomited on her boot when they were on the bull head towards Beacon. Summed seemed to noticed the way Yang was staring at her apprentice, it was nothing good.

"Mon I'm so happy you're finally back! I missed you so much!" cried the overjoyed rosette.

"I missed you too sweetie, did you behaved while I was gone?" she smiled putting the girl down.

"Uhuh I made sure to behave like a good girl."

"She took so many Q-tips and put them on her nose and her ears" the lilac eyed blond was smirking.

"That's not true! Don't be mean Yang" Ruby gave the sad puppy eyes.

" _So cute"_ Jaune fell victim to the little Rose's technique.

"Sweetie didn't I tell you not to play with the Q-tips? That's not the right use to for them, they're to remove the yucky dirt from your ears not for your nose."

"Yeah you did" mumbled the rosette.

The silver eyed woman gave a sigh before smiling at the other girl" come here Yang sweetie."

She grabbed the blond and gave her a big hug while caressing her hair" and how are you doing sweetie? Have you been looking after your sister while I've been gone?"

"Yep, I have but she's a handful" smirked Yang while Ruby was pouting cutely.

"I missed you both so much, my wonderful and beautiful daughters" smiled the huntress while patting the heads of both girls.

"So mom...Who is he?" Yang gazed over at the other blond boy who blinked at her.

"Girls this is Jaune. He's a guest and he'll be staying with us for a couple of days. Jaune these are my daughters Ruby and Yang."

"Hello" the young Arc smiled cordially at the two girls.

Ruby replied to him by trying to hide herself behind her mother.

"Sweetie its okay don't be shy. Jaune is a friend I know you will get along with him."

"Hi Ruby."

The rosette looked at him from behind Summer's legs as she slowly approached him" hi…."

"I didn't hear you."

"Yeah sis speak a little louder" the lilac eyed blond made her faced the blond boy.

"I...I said hi Jaune" she spoke louder giving an adorable expression.

"That's much better sweetie" smiled Summer.

"Hi to you too Yang" Jaune turned to the blond but she replied to him with the same frown when she first laid eyes on him.

" _Is it something I said….?"_

"Yang sweetie be nice to Jaune okay?"

"Sure hey Jaune" she didn't smiled but kept her eyes on him.

" _So much for first impression what did I do to make her look at me like that?"_

Summer didn't understood what was bothering the blond girl before she changed the topic" where's your father?"

"Dad is in the kitchen finishing lunch" replied the lilac eyed blond.

"That's great we can sure use some food to refill our empty stomach from our trip. Follow me Jaune let's head to the dining room."

The Arc gave a nod following the silver eyed woman further into the house while girls were keeping their distance from him. At least Ruby was stealing glances at him she was obviously curious of his presence. Maybe this was the first time she was interacting with a kid close to her age, other than her sister. It could be the rosette rarely left the house and didn't socialized with the kids from the village. Then again it could be her shy nature that prevented her from talking to other kids Summer might have done the attempt to make her and probably failed. Yang on the other hand, didn't even spare a glance at him this worried him thinking why was she acting this way with him. When he first met her in the future she was friendly and very talkative to anyone. The Rose huntress made Jaune to get seated on the table as well as her daughters as she head to the kitchen.

"So…." the blond boy tried to make conversation while his teacher was gone" looking forward to eat?"

"Yeah...I'd like dad's cooking its really yummy" surprised it was Ruby who spoke" but I prefer mom's cooking its tastier, and her chocolate chip cookies are the best!"

"But don't tell him that" the rosette made a cute expression signaling him to stay quiet.

"I won't and I know about her cookies I tasted them and they're amazing" smiled the Arc.

"You have?" Yang spoke next raising an eyebrow" when did you eat them?"

"A while back...I've been traveling with your mom for a while and I got plenty of chances to eat her delicious cookies."

Ruby got curious at his comment while her older sister didn't looked happy. Somehow Jaune felt like he has made a mistake with the way the blond was looking at him. She was eying him suspiciously.

"Why? Why would you be traveling with her for a while?"

" _Summer didn't say a word to them about my training? That's weird. It's been two years I think she will at least say something to her family about taking me as her apprentice."_

"Well I um...I've been training-I mean she's been giving me training. That's why I've been traveling with her" the Arc gave a smile trying not sound nervous.

"Mom's been training you? That's so cool!" Ruby obviously took the news well she was smiling looking very excited.

Yang on the other hand only got more suspicious of the blond boy" why would she be training you?"

"Um I…."

"Sis why are you asking so many questions to Jaune?" asked the rosette.

The lilac eyed blond was about to speak when Summer arrived without her white cloak and her weapon to the table bringing different dishes. She didn't came alone as a man arrived bringing another set of dishes. He had blond hair that has two small strands sticking out from the top, blue eyes, a soul patch and a small stubble along his jawline who also has a tattoo on his right arm. He was wearing brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. A metal spaulder, leather vambrance, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm. The blond man smiled at the girls and gave a quick glance at the boy, giving him a smile too.

"Lunch is served" he got seated next to his girlfriend keeping his eyes on the guest" you must be Jaune I'm Taiyang Xiao Long pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too sir" replied the nervous Arc of course he wanted to make a good first impression on the man, after all this was the first time he was meeting Ruby and Yang's dad.

"Jaune don't act so nervous you are our guest" the blond man gave a chuckled.

"I'm happy to be part of this. The food looks great" the Arc's eyes widened at the sight of the dishes.

"It taste great too, go ahead and eat."

The blond boy took a bite of the friend chicken and he was shocked at the exquisite taste. Everyone else started eating while Summer smiled so far everything was all right. She texted Taiyang about making Jaune her apprentice before coming home and she was surprised her boyfriend was all right with the idea. However she didn't fill in on the details and he text her back telling her to explain everything to him once she returns. This was the perfect time to tell him and in the presence of their daughters. Meanwhile Jaune was truly enjoying that delicious food unknowingly that Yang was staring at him keeping that suspicious stare at the boy. She wondered what could be so special about him that her mother will bother to train him, more less making him her student.

"Mom is it true you're training Jaune?" asked the excited Ruby.

"Yes sweetie its true. It was done as a proposal from me to Jaune's father John Arc. I will take him every week for training then I will return him to his home leaving him on week break then return for a year, afterward his father will train him for a year too."

"It must be so cool to have two teachers" smiled the rosette.

"I have heard of the Arc family. Their ancestry has many famous heroes in Remnant's history including Hans Arc the war hero. We're honored to have you here Jaune" said Taiyang.

"It's really nothing I'm just happy Summer brought me along" Jaune was blushing from the embarrassment.

Yang kept eating from her plate not liking the special treatment the young Arc was receiving but he lilac eyes fell on the silver eyed woman" mom...Why are you training him?"

"I see the potential he has and I think it will be more effective for Jaune to unleash it if he has more than one teacher" the Rose huntress smiled she was telling the truth, although that was one of the reasons.

The blond gave a nod resuming her eating.

"Let me know if you want seconds Jaune" said Xiao Long male.

"Thanks Mr. Xiao Long."

"I*munch* want *munch* seconds."

"Ruby sweetie how many times I have to tell you not to eat with your mouth full?" asked Summer.

"Sorry mom" the Rose petite finally swallowed her food.

"Remember what I said sweetie, first chew than swallow" said Taiyang.

"Jaune, how about after lunch we show my family everything you have learned so far? Through a sparing match" the silver eyed woman smiled at the young Arc.

"Yeah I would like that" smiled Jaune.

"A match between mom and Jaune that will be so cool I want to see!" Ruby was jumping up and down from her seat looking very eager.

"That sounds exciting" Yang was smiling as bright as her younger sister.

"I'm looking forward to that" said the Xiao Long male.

"It's a real shame Qrow won't be able to watch the match" the blond man knew how busy his former teammate leader can be.

"Only because he always leaves the school paperwork for last. If he did it all on time like you he would have been here eating lunch with us. He's probably bore out of his mind right about now" Summer shook her head with a smile thinking of the huntsman and teacher.

"Plus no drinking in the school. That's his less favorite rule" followed her boyfriend.

* * *

(Time skip)

After everyone ate lunch they went outside of the house to watch the anticipating match between their mother and her apprentice. Taiyang, Ruby and Yang all looked excited standing feet away from the participants. Jaune stood on one side holding his wooden sword and Summer stood on the opposite holding her wooden sword. The young Arc stood focused remembering everything she has taught in those two years as well as everything his father John. Though it was just another sparring match he thought this one was very important because of the presence of an audience. He needed to show he has improved while the Rose huntress was smiling at him she was looking forward to fight him. She also wanted her family to see the Arc's progress of her training so far.

"I hope you're ready Jaune. We haven't had a sparring match since I picked you up from your home for coming here. This is the perfect time."

"I'm ready...I think."

"You think?" Summed looked amused.

"I'm definitely ready" the young Arc readied his wooden sword.

The Rose huntress will find out for sure if he was ready she lunged at him with a full swing of her wooden sword. Jaune delivered blocking the blow impressing her she followed with some quick attacks and it wasn't that hard for him to keep up. This was the result of two years training with her and John if the training resumes he'll become a true huntsman. But she knew he was still far from reaching his full potential because the Arc has failed to blocked many of her strongest attacks and he was having trouble keeping up with her speed. However it was a small improvement from how he used to when he started the training. After believing the truth of the blond she wanted to help him stop that future by preparing him for everything. It didn't change the fact she was proud of him no matter the results.

As for the audience watching the match they were in awe. Ruby was smiling cheering for her mom but she also cheered for Jaune, Taiyang was impressed a six year old was doing a good job even if he still needed a lot of training as a professional huntsman he knew the young Arc will be able to hold his own against a Grimm. Yang was impressed but she was starting to dislike Jaune more she still didn't know why her mother would bother taking a stranger under her wing. So what if he comes from a big shot family? It was no big deal to her it didn't explain her reasons why she should bother herself giving him training. Though he was doing for someone his age it didn't meant a thing for her but there was that sinking feeling on the back of her mind. Summer was so happy with him what if he was the son she wanted to have and not her? Her birth mother abandoned her already what were the chances Ruby's mother will do the same?

After of minutes of wooden sword clashing the match reached its climax. Summer was not giving Jaune any room to breathe and it was getting harder for him to block or attack. The young Arc was having a hard time holding his sword, covered in sweat he tried hard to keep up and find an opening on the silver eyed woman. His attacks were nothing they were been so dodged so easily, not a single one were reaching her. The match was determined since the start his eyes widened losing his wooden sword by his teacher's last attack. Jaune panted not ashamed he lost he had ways to go to become he knew he still needed more training, but this was a good start. The match was over and Summer walked to him with a smile yeah she was proud of him. The silver eyed woman patted him on the head while ruffling his hair.

"Good job Jaune."

"Thanks" he couldn't help but blushed at her praise, he will always blush whenever she praises him.

"That was awesome!" the little Ruby jumped high in excitement.

"Looks like you're doing a good job so far with Jaune's progress dear" Taiyang approved.

"We still have a lot of work to do, but we're getting there slowly" she smiled turning to the young Arc.

"You're right sis that was awesome" admitted Yang.

"All right girls you watched the fun fight now let's get inside. Don't want any of you to get mosquito bites" said the Xiao Long male.

"You too Jaune, after the match you need a bath" followed Summer.

"I guess I tried too hard" he laughed taking a sniff on himself.

* * *

(Time skip)

As the night arrived Jaune stood outside of the Rose Xiao Long house looking in thought. He wasn't upset with the results of his match with Summer the Arc was pleased with his progression. In a couple of years he will get stronger and a better fighter in order to fulfill his goal. Getting training from two people who were very skilled and experience was exactly what he needs. Plus that things between him and his father have changed for the better since their training John has been putting more faith in him. It amazes him how much he has changed in the past this time he will get strong and this time, he will prevail. Before he could admire the sky filled with stars and the almost shattered moon he was been embraced from behind. Jaune didn't bothered looking he already knew who was responsible.

"Isn't it a little late to be in your train of thought?"

"I'm just enjoying the view and the breeze its nice" the blond smiled at his teacher.

"Is that all? Because I learn to know when you have a lot on your mind. What are you thinking?"

"I like it here, I never knew Patch will be so pretty."

"It is pretty you get used to the air and the breeze" she caressed his hair" how do you feel meeting my daughters again?"

"Its different not because they're younger its...I don't know. Ruby hasn't changed from when I first met her, she's the same but Yang...I feel like she hates me. It wasn't like that the first time in the future."

"I'm not surprised she sees a complete stranger invited to the house to spend time with her family, then she finds out he's getting special training from her mother."

"But why does she hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you she doesn't trust you. Yang is just like her father, over protective of her family. She sees you and feels like she can't trust you. But give it time and she will eventually find you trustworthy."

"Mr. Xiao Long seems to trust me, he's not acting like her."

"Taiyang is an adult he won't act like Yang but I can tell, he's wary of you."

"I'm just a kid I'm not going to harm his family, I will never do such a thing."

Summer pulled him closer with a chuckle" a father has every right to be over protective of their children just like a mother should. Whether its something small or a six year old brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

She laughed hugging the blond" just kidding silly."

Jaune pouted and she found it adorable" I'm very proud of you."

"Hm…."

"You did very well in today's match. You're slowly learning and that's how it should be. You don't become very strong in one day it takes time your progress is right on track."

"Th..Thanks Summer it means a lot to me" the Arc couldn't hold it as tears fell.

"We'll stay here for a couple of days before we head out again. I want to resume training you before you go back to your parents."

"That's good to me I can't wait" he smiled overjoyed after her compliment.

"Jaune…." the silver eyed woman paused" let me tell you about a story my mother once told me. It takes place many years ago in Remnant before the four kingdoms existed, before dust, before Grimm. There was once a race that were very hard working they train a lot, they were strong and they were very skilled. In combat they were masters of it, they were the rulers of it. Their strength couldn't be matched, many respected them, others fear them and other hated them. Many say the secret of their strength was the hidden power they possessed in their blood but they were wrong, that power was part of them but it wasn't the secret to their strength…."

By now Jaune was completely enveloped in the story paying complete attention to his teacher.

"It was their will to protect the people around them. From family, from friends and even complete strangers their will to protect them was what made them strong. One can be surprise how strong someone can be when they have someone to protect."

"…."

"What do you think?" she turned to the blond boy who was in awe.

"I think they were amazing if they were that dedicated to protect people. But I don't get it why people will be scare or hate them? Because to me they sound like they were heroes."

"People will always fear and hate what's different, its something natural known to mankind. You know, there was only one way to realize who was this race. They had one special trait that no other had, a special physical characteristic."

"What was it?" asked the eager Arc.

Summer smiled pointing to her eyes" they had silver eyes."

"What?" Jaune stood shocked.

"Silver eyes are a very rare trait in this world…."

"Wait...Does that mean you-"

The huntress gave a laugh" its only a story Jaune, just a legend don't take it too serious. I just wanted you to know that when you train to get strong for the sake of protecting others you already possess that amazing strength. Your will to protect is the secret and that's why you're destine to become very strong" she went closer to him.

"That's why I know you will save everyone and change the outcome of that future" she whispered into his ear.

"Thank you" he whispered back a few tears falling.

"Well, now I think it's time to sleep. I hope you can rest in our couch. I only wish we have a spare room."

"That's okay better a couch than the cold ground in a forest" he gave a goofy smile.

"Sweet dreams Jaune" she hugged him and kissed his forehead as the Arc entered the house.

"…..."

Shortly Taiyang arrived walking closer to the silver eyed woman.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough" was the only reply from the Xiao Long.

"I've never like your habit of eavesdropping…."

"Why did you tell him that story?"

"I just felt like telling him. I honestly don't know."

"You know I don't like hearing that story. Whether its true or not I don't approve of your kind been treated like outcast. I don't want you and Ruby going through that."

"But I haven't I have had a wonderful life and found people I have grown to love very much" she leaned her head on his shoulder" my life is precious I know that well."

Taiyang held her close holding her hand" I would never allow it."

"I know that too as for Ruby, she will have a great life I know she will" she smiled remembering what Jaune told her in the future.

"You have grown very attached to that boy. Care to explain?"

"Why Taiyang are you jealous of a six year old?" she smiled in a teasing way.

"Don't be silly its not like you to step into someone else life and volunteered to help that person get strong."

"I told you I saved Jaune from getting killed by Grimm. He asked me to train him and that was a request I couldn't refuse, there's a lot of determination in him its hard not to notice. You can trust him."

"I can trust him can't say the same for Yang" the blond man chuckled.

"Oh she'll come around too, she is your daughter after all" she smiled snuggling on his chest.

"Can you tell me why you're doing this?"

"I believe in Jaune more than you know. I trust him with my life, that's all you need to know. If you don't want to believe in him, then believe in me you always have."

"I'm not starting now" he squeezed her hand kissing her lips.

" _No matter what the future holds for me, I want to use the present to prepare Jaune for that stormy future."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-A small bonding moment with Ruby and Yang for Jaune and another big bonding moment with Summer.**

 **-I think Taiyang looks like the kind of man who is afraid of commitment that's why in the story he's not married to Summer and the same thing with Raven.**

 **-I have a theory that Salem is responsible for Summer's death or disappearance. I believe only a warrior with silver eyes can defeat her which it will explain why Ozpin let Ruby enter Beacon two years earlier along with making her team leader he's secretly preparing her for that confrontation. However I think Salem doesn't know of Ruby's existence which it will explain Cinder acting shock when she showed her hidden power at the end of volume 3 (that is if Cinder really is taking orders from Salem I still don't know if that's true). That's why I think volume 4 will be more of explaining about Ruby's eye power up and explaining more of the silver eye warriors (yes I invented Summer's story that's what I believe anyway). For Ruby to control that new power I think she needs someone to help her control it and the only person I can think is another silver eye warrior a new character to be introduce for volume 4. Sadly I think RT won't give Jaune moments to shine in the upcoming volume either just like volume 3 along with showing his semblance (if he has unlocked it anyway).**

 **-I have another theory that the wizard who gave the four maidens their powers is a silver eye warrior (that will be a cool plot twist though).**

 **-Another theory of mine is that Raven's mission is gathering intel on Salem for Ozpin. Some say she's on a mission to find Summer but I think my theory makes more sense.**

 **-Another theory that Ozpin is a relative of the wizard (but that will mean my theory of him been a silver eye warrior will be thrown off the window).**

 **-Keep casting your votes on the poll in my profile page so far Archarem is in the lead. I will keep the poll open for a couple of weeks so don't miss your chance to vote.**

 **-So far Jaune has two temporary weapons the wooden sword for sparring matches with Summer and his father and the short sword for combat. I will give him a new weapon but Crocea Mors remains his weapon too. For now I want him to have various weapons for the time being.**

 **-Those who are asking me not to kill Summer I won't say a word. But I can give a spoiler that Jaune has changed the past meaning that it won't be the same future, events will be altered so fair warning that the story will get AU but at the same time it will be following canon events from the three volumes.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Bonds


	6. Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 6 Bonds

(Time skip: two days later)

(Location: Rose/Xiao Long residence Patch island western sea of Vale Remnant)

Jaune stood sleeping in the couch his temporary bed. So far he was enjoying his stay in Summer's home getting to know her family even more. He clicked perfectly with Ruby getting along with the little rosette just like in the future. She was going gaga over his weapons looks like she was still the same old Ruby. The young Arc was also getting along with Taiyang the man didn't seemed wary of him anymore once he got to know him more. Watching his girlfriend training him made the Xiao Long male think he can be trusted since she trust him very much. Unfortunately it wasn't the same with Yang the blond girl was still showing the same behavior around him. Specially whenever he was near Ruby and every time he will try make conversation with her, she will either ignore him or talk to her sister.

Nevertheless he was liking his stay here and he didn't mind staying another day. The only problem he saw was Yang not having a clue why she didn't trusted him. It was different in the future the blond brawler didn't distrust him she actually saw him as a good friend. In fact his team JNPR were good friends with team RWBY but now it was all different. Asides from being younger they weren't even huntsmen in training and the lilac eyed blond saw him as a stranger getting training by her mother. Was she jealous he was getting training at his age? The Arc stopped his thinking and focus more on sleeping. Then he felt somebody touching him he moved on the couch and ended up opening his eyes. Only to see Summer's face smiling at him gazing at a window he saw that it was still dark.

"Jaune…."

"What's wrong….?"

"I'll make this quick and I'm sorry for putting this task on you."

"What is it" the young Arc got worried at her tone.

"I got a call from Taiyang that the Patch village is under Grimm attack. I thought that he and the militia will be enough but he called me to help him meaning the situation is grave. He already called Qrow he'll be there shortly but I'm needed there too. I need you to stay here with Ruby and Yang don't leave the house no matter what."

"You can count on me I'll look after them" he nodded.

"I know I can count on you" the Rose huntress gave him a quick hug before putting her white cloak and mounting her weapon Rosa ready to go.

"I'll return as soon as possible" she finally left finishing with locking the front door.

* * *

" _I won't be getting any sleep now"_ Jaune sighed with this task Summer gave him he can't afford to resume his rest.

But at least he knew she will return soon because honestly what she did was wrong. You don't leave you're house and puts a six year old in charge to look after her four year old and six year old daughters. The blond in training wasn't going to let her down he will watch over the girls even if it means putting his life in danger. He didn't care if Grimm comes bursting through the door he will fight them and kill them. Ruby and Yang's lives were on his hands and he wasn't planning to fail his teacher as long as he was alive. The Arc stood seated on the couch and staying still wasn't going to help so he decided to take off and head for the girl's bedroom. The sound of glass shattering caught his attention it came from the parent's bed room. As he entered he saw Yang near the bed she seemed to be shocked but something else caught the Arc's attention on the floor.

There was broken glass and a picture it looked like a mountain and a house. He didn't know what it was but gazing at Yang's face he could tell the picture was something important to her. Yet the lilac eyed blond girl was still not on friendly terms with the young Arc unlike her younger sister. A frown spread over her lips showing her distrust for him no he had no right to know about this or for what she was about to do. This could be her chance to finally find her and get some answers. She wasn't going to pass it, who knows when an opportunity like this will come. The pig tailed blond took the picture and was about to leave until Jaune stopped her in her tracks. She frowned again trying to get out of his way but he wasn't going to let her, been too stubborn for some things she understands that.

"What are you doing?"

"Leave me alone."

"What is that picture?"

"It's none of your business I have to go."

"What do you mean go? You can't leave the house Summer told me to look after you and Ruby until she gets back."

"I have to do this, don't try to stop me Jaune."

"Do what?" the Arc got worried at her behavior it was very unYang like.

"…...…."

"Maybe I can understand if you tell me what's going on. What is that picture? Why do you have to go?"

"I…."

"I don't care if you don't trust me Yang but I want to help you. You're worried about something, what is it?"

"This picture is a clue" she finally spoke in a whisper.

"A clue? To what?"

"Her whereabouts...My mom…."

Now Jaune knew why this was so important to Yang, why she was so worried. He knew Ruby and her weren't blood related sisters Summer was the rosette's birth and blood mother but the lilac eyed blond isn't. Looks like before the Rose huntress got together with Taiyang he had another woman and that woman gave birth to the Xiao Long girl. If she wasn't here it meant she left her and her father he wondered what reason could she have to abandon her own child. He was going to hate doing this but he needed to do this, to help her. The blond care for Yang and he believed to be doing the right thing no matter how crazy doing this is. He could imagine been in her shoes, if he was her he will doing the same thing to find his mother and ask her why she left him.

"Say no more. You want to find her right?"

"Yeah" Yang gave a soft nod.

"Okay, I will help you."

"What?" blinked the pigtailed blond.

"I'll help you find her, what's the picture about?"

"I think she could be here" she showed him the picture showing a house and a tall mountain next to it" its an abandoned cabin northwest of here. Dad told me she used to go there after she was done with a mission."

"You were planning to go there now, alone and left me with Ruby? Its too dark to go now and its too dangerous. Also…." he thought about the coordinates and was shocked" that cabin is in the Gray forest, its filled with Grimm you're definitely not going there alone. Let's wait for Summer and your dad and then we'll go there together" he knew all about it because his teacher told him.

"No I can't wait I have to go now" the girl replied stubborn.

"You won't survive if you go to the Gray forest alone" he gave a sigh.

"I didn't ask you I'll go, stay with Ruby."

" _This is not good. I can't convince her not to go and I can't let her go alone either."_

" _ **I need you to stay here with Ruby and Yang don't leave the house no matter what."**_

" _I'm sorry Summer I hate to disobey you but I don't have a choice"_ the young Arc sighed again" I'm still going with you. I have a weapon, you can't fight and I can...Well sort of I'm getting there. But with me around you'll be safe from any Grimm.

"You can't leave Ruby alone" frowned the pig tailed blond.

"Then we'll take her with us" Jaune can't believe he actually said that.

" _Honestly I think she will be a whole lot safer if she stays here alone than been in the Gray forest."_

"Okay we'll take her with us" Yang agreed to his suggestion" I'll get her she's still sleeping."

"Let me carry her."

"You don't have to I know where to put her without any need to carry her."

" _I hope I'm doing the right thing. But I know this is really wrong."_

* * *

(Scene change)

The Gray forest occupied a vast majority of the island of Patch. The region was also considered very dangerous because it houses many Grimm. Also that the forest was extremely scary when it was dark, that was exactly what Jaune was thinking regarding the forest. So far the trip has been very quiet the young Arc was keeping an eye on their surroundings as well as watching over the two girls. He had no idea how because it was so freaking dark he couldn't even see his own hand, knowing he was using one of them to hold his weapon. The small knight kept holding to the short sword given by Summer, ready to unsheathe it in case a Grimm shows up. At least Yang was moving a red wagon that was carrying Ruby so it wasn't necessary for him to carry the little Rose. Luckily she was still sleeping and he didn't wanted her to wake up if any danger approaches.

"You sure you know where you're going?"

The Arc's jaw hit the ground from the shock at the girl's comment" I thought you knew the way, you're the one with the clue."

"I only know its northwest of the gray forest" she pouted and he admitted it was a cute pout just like her younger sister.

"That sure helps a lot when I can barely see. This is exactly why I told you not to go at night. This would have been a lot better to do during the day. Telling Summer and Taiyang helps too, they can help us pass this forest with no problem."

"I didn't ask you to come Mr. Meanie know it all you volunteered!-" Yang quieted herself down remembering Ruby was still sleeping in the red wagon.

"Yes I did volunteered and I don't regret it. It will be worse if you were traveling in this forest alone with Ruby and without any protection. You know this place is very dangerous because its inhabited by Grimm."

The Xiao Long girl seemed to have finally snapped and she did the unthinkable she smacked the boy's head making him fall on his face. Jaune felt like he was seeing stars that hit really did a number on him. It shouldn't be a surprise this was Yang and she eventually becomes the future brawler of team RWBY. The young Arc slowly got up feeling his world spinning and even if it was dark he could tell the blond girl was smirking at him.

"I still don't see the big deal of you. You're just a push over that comes from a show off family. I just beat you, mom made a mistake choosing to train you" she replied arrogant.

"I don't like rubbing it in but its true. My family are the descendant of heroes but that's not the reason why Summer chose me to be her apprentice. I need to get strong because...I must" there was no way he was telling her the truth.

"That sounds like an excuse to me" the twin pig tailed blond didn't believe him.

"Can we focus in crossing this forest safely first? I know you hate me from the looks you've been giving me since I first arrived at your home but right now we have to find that cabin before any Grimm shows up."

Now Yang felt bad at his words as she bit her lip" I don't hate you…." she muttered.

Jaune heard but keep walking carefully the dark path" let's go stay close to me…."

The Xiao Long gave a nod pushing the little red wagon with her sister in it" Jaune...I don't hate you I just…."

"You what?" the Arc thought why not this will be a good time to hear her reasons for her behavior around him and maybe Summer was right.

"I think...I don't see a big deal why mom will chose you. She doesn't have to get rid of me for you…."

"Get rid of you? What are you talking about? Summer will never get rid of you, she loves you as you were her own daughter."

"But she might replace me with you" she fell the tears forming.

"That's ridiculous I can't never replace you Yang. You are Ruby's sister not me and Summer will never do something like that. I told you she loves you as you were her own child" the Arc grabbed her by her shoulders surprising her" why would you think that?"

"I…." tears were falling" because you're blond."

 _"For crying out loud"_ the Arc felt like laughing but he knew now it wasn't a good time.

"Yang I'm not believing your excuse seriously hair color. Please tell me the truth I see you as my friend and I want to help you."

"I'm just...I'm scare she might leave me like my mom" she sobbed.

"You're birth mom?" well he was right after all her biological mother abandoned her" listen Yang I don't know why she left you and your dad but I do know one thing. Summer will never abandon you like she did trust me. I have come to know her in almost two years since she started training me and I can tell she would never abandon her family, yes Yang you're part of her family. She loves you as much as she loves Ruby blood related or not."

The Xiao Long girl has hugged him while sobbing" geez that was so corny Mr. Chessy."

"It may be corny but it was effective you're crying so its a win for me" he couldn't believe his comment made her chuckled.

"You're weird Jaune I guess you're not that bad" she broke the hug with a smile.

"Silly Yang thinking Summer will replace you with me, seriously me? And then you say she will replace you with me because I'm blond too. I'm the one who should be worry, she might leave me."

"Nah she won't do that she cares for you a lot. I don't know what you told her but she might love you like you were her own."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, come on take my hand the path is getting darker."

" _Guess Jaune can be trusted with looking after us. Hang on Ruby we won't have to wait long to get there,_ _if I'm right_ _mom will be there"_ she kept holding on to the picture.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Patch village)

When Taiyang called her Summer thought the small village was been invaded by dozens of Grimm. But she was wrong it wasn't a horde or an army waiting when she arrived. It was only one but there was a reason her boyfriend called her and it was clear to her when she laid eyes on it. It was a Nevermore but bigger than the average one it was probably an Alpha type. That was a dangerous Grimm and a strong one too it couldn't be underestimated normally two huntsmen with her experience and her boyfriend's too will be enough to handle it but one can never be too sure. That was why the Xiao Long male called Qrow too to give them an extra hand. However things have changed in the last fifteen minutes as their former leader and teammate arrived only for Taiyang to tell him to go to their home and check on their daughters.

The Rose huntress sighed mentally sometimes her boyfriend can be too over protective for his own good. She already gave Jaune instructions to stay with the girls until their return, yet Taiyang couldn't afford to let a six year old to stay with their daughters. He saw it that the impossible for a kid to do so it was better to have an adult present. But she could tell Qrow didn't like it either, he wanted to stay and help them. Summer focused on the fight separating Rosa in twin gun mode firing at the flying Grimm. Taiyang was firing using his machine gun gauntlets Titano the fire power combined wasn't enough to harm it and bring it to the ground. It was the fact the Alpha was flying too high from their reach. Even Summer's boomerang were having problem reaching it.

"He's not going to lower his altitude. He knows he has an advantage over us" said the Xiao Long.

" _Which I find it odd, Grimm aren't usually that clever even for an alpha"_ Summer kept her silver eyes on the flying creature something was up the way it was flying at the coordination of his attacks were very precise" if Qrow were here he will come up with a plan in no time."

"You're still going on with that? I told you I just want to make sure the girls are okay."

"They're fine Jaune is with them. He will look after them, I trust him you should too."

"Sorry dear but I trust Qrow more."

Summer wanted to smack him but kept her eyes on their enemy" its going to attack again!"

The Nevermore Alpha fired its flying feathers at the group while they made sure none of the projectiles hit the houses. It was a good thing the small militia group took the civilians and sent them to the shelters to keep them safe. The creature was making another turn around the village while the two huntsman were coming up with a way to get close to it and attack it. In truth Summer was never the thinker if she comes up with a battle plan it will be crazy nothing like Qrow who uses his head when it comes down to it or his sister Raven. She gazed at the houses not tall enough but she knew of a way to get the Nevermore's attention and as expected it was a crazy plan. If she was lucky enough it will work and they will be able to get rid of the alpha Grimm. Once she made up her mind she looked carefully at the creature's flying trajectory before turning to her boyfriend.

"I have a plan and you're not going to like it."

"We're out of options dear, I'm all ears."

"The Nevermore feels secure that he can attack at a high altitude, we're going to make him think otherwise with no choice but to lower the altitude and attack us from a good range."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"The roof of the houses obviously" she signaled him to follow her jumping to a near by villager house getting on the roof.

"Dear...I hope you're crazy plan isn't what I'm thinking" the Xiao Long male was getting nervous.

"Like you said we're out of options and I'm not the one who sent Qrow away. This plan is the most effective strategy we have, so deal with it" the Rose huntress fixed her gaze at the flying Grimm.

"Okay I'm listening" he smiled he knew when she will act this stubborn he will never win an argument against her.

"He sees us. When he gets near our position I want you to lift me up as high as you can. Use all you're strength to throw me high enough so my attacks can hit him."

"That is a crazy plan, thank Monty that wasn't the plan I was thinking" he whistle in relief.

"Here it comes Taiyang get ready!"

"Right!" the blond got on one knee to boost his girlfriend she quickly put her right foot on his hands and he used all of his strength to throw her.

The silver eyed huntress aimed Rosa in twin gun mode firing a couple of rounds at the incoming Nevermore. It got hit getting staggered as she went back to the ground. Taiyang threw her again and this time she changed her weapon to boomerang mode releasing both projectiles. That was enough for the alpha to fall down on the ground hard, she smiled in triumph. As she landed on the roof she signaled to her boyfriend to hit the downed Grimm and he complied. The Xiao Long prepared his gauntlets Titano a launching a barrage of punches and kicks beating the alpha a lot. Summer went for the kill changing her weapon back to dual blade mode, she stabbed the Nevermore in its heart. Her boyfriend followed throwing a strong punch removing the head of the Grimm.

"You're crazy plan worked" he smiled watching the body of the creature turning to ashes been removed by the breeze.

"Sometimes crazy works" the silver eyed woman felt relief now that it was over.

"You can tell the rest of the militia to let everyone out of the shelters" Taiyang spotted a member of the group who nodded leaving.

Summer's scroll started ringing" that must be Qrow" she opened the device knowing it was his number while her boyfriend looked worried" the girls are okay right?"

*No….* Came the voice of the huntsman and former team leader.

"What?" the Rose huntress was about to get angry thinking this was his idea of a sick joke while Taiyang was ready to die from a panic attack hearing the call.

*I hate to be the bearers of bad news but I went to the house and it was empty. I found a note from someone named" Jaune" saying he took the girls to the cabin northwest of the Gray forest.

"The Gray forest!" she was shocked and her boyfriend was worse.

*I'm already there, I tracked their foot prints. I'll catch up to them soon*.

Summer ended the call sighing and looking worried sick why did her apprentice disobeyed her _" Jaune what are you doing?"_

"I knew it! I knew that boy couldn't be trusted!" Taiyang was upset" what were you thinking leaving him in charge of them?!"

"We can worry about that later right now, let's head to the Gray forest" she glared at him unlike him she was very good to hide her anger.

"Summer…." the Xiao Long tried to calm down but he was failing" if anything happens to them because of you're" student"-"

"Don't...Finish that sentence Taiyang" the look she gave him was enough to shut him up her silver eyes were fierce.

He nodded knowing he had to stay silent he has known his girlfriend for years. When Summer Rose was angry there was hell to pay and he knew better than to go over the limit with the woman he loves. The only thing that was important right now is to go to the Gray forest and find their daughters. The blond was worried sick for the safety of Ruby and Yang he knew that large forest was filled with Beowulf Grimm types, it was no place for little children to be. However he was upset with Jaune for being the one to take his daughters to such a dangerous place. He'll be giving the boy a piece of his mind when he gets his hands on him. The blond took a glance at his girlfriend nodding to him to leave the village and head northwest of the Gray forest.

* * *

(Scene change)

It seemed like hours since Jaune and Yang continued their trip through the dark Gray forest. Thankfully they haven't encountered any Grimm which they were considered to be very lucky. Ruby was still sleeping soundly in the red wagon the blond was moving it will be better than she never wakes up. Their journey turned out to be successful as they finally arrived at their destination. The young Arc saw the abandoned cabin which it was a little bigger than he thought and it looked like it hasn't been used in a while. It lead him to believe the person the blond girl was searching wasn't here. The place was correct since next to the cabin stood the mountain from the picture the Xiao Long found. But things weren't that good because Jaune was feeling nervous like they shouldn't be here.

"We finally made it" smiled the pig tailed blond.

"Yang I have a bad feeling about this, we should head back."

"But my mom could be here…."

"She's not here and I don't think anyone has been here in a while. I really think we should leave."

"Don't be a scary cat" the Xiao Long girl teased him.

"I'm not scare I just think we should head back to your home before your parents return" Jaune gave a sigh _" I already know I'm in big trouble with Summer and her boyfriend must be as mad as her."_

The sounds of growling caught their attention. Yang was the first to gasped as she saw red glowing eyes coming from the entrance of the old cabin. Looks like the Arc was right all along her mother wasn't here, the trip was for nothing. The thought made her cry just when she has lifted her hopes that she will finally be reunited with the woman that gave birth to her, this happens. Jaune on the other hand acted unsheathed his short sword knowing exactly that they have encountered Grimm, gazing at their red glowing eyes. Now he understood what his bad feeling was about they probably walked into a trap. It looked like the creatures were waiting for them. They emerged from the shadow caused by the cabin and they revealed to be three Beowulf. The young Arc couldn't let anything happen to the two girls he promised Summer he will look after them.

"Yang" he muttered to the blond girl next to him" take Ruby and go, I will get their attention so they focus on me."

"What?" the pig tailed girl turned to him with tears she was obviously scared of the creatures.

"Get her out of here now, I will hold them off."

"Don't be stupid you can't beat them on your own. You...you" she was trembling feeling so useless.

"I don't have to beat them. Just keep their attention on me long enough so you can get Ruby far away from here."

"Jaune…." she kept releasing tears" why...Why are you doing this?"

"Because you and Ruby are my friends both of you are important to me. I will never let anything bad happen to any of you."

Yang sobbed not believing he was willing to go this far to protect her and her little sister. She really misjudged him he was wrong about the Arc all along her mother did right in choosing him to be her apprentice. She wanted to stay by his side and help him but she couldn't fight, she wasn't strong to take on Grimm. The only thing that matters to her was getting her sister to safety, but she was worried for the blond boy. Taking on three Beowulf alone was crazy before she would hear his voice telling her to leave she moved the red wagon in the opposite direction going faster than how usually she's been moving it. She knew Ruby was going to wake up because of the bumps she will be feeling due to the speed. Jaune smiled happy to know the girl was gone away from harm now all he needed to do was focus in buying her time to get away.

" _All right Jaune focus...Remember your training."_

One of the Beowulf attacked charging at the blond boy. He rolled out of the way and perform a horizontal slash hurting the creature's left arm but not enough to cut it off. The Arc dodged the second Grimm and received an attack by its claw to his right abdomen, luckily he was using his aura so it didn't hurt him that much. The scar he got will eventually be heal, the third Beowulf lunged at him catching the boy off guard. He was now on the ground been pinned by the creature he glared at it no he wasn't going to be beaten here. With all the strength he could unleash along with using his aura he managed to stabbed the Grimm in its stomach, he stabbed it again just in case. That was enough to take it down the confirmation of the kill was proven when it turned to ashes. The blond boy got up staring at the remaining Beowulf.

" _One down, two to go."_

Before they attacked they were suddenly cut in half so quick that made Jaune gasped in shock. Before he realized what was going on someone has arrived and apparently took down both Grimm like they puny creatures. The only person he could think that can do that was his teacher Summer, but it wasn't her. It was a man looking in the same age as the Rose huntress with graying black spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, wearing a red tattered coat with a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also had a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right fourth finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. Jaune's eyes turned to his weapon a single edged great sword with what it looked to be a clockwork mechanism in the space above the hilt. The man looked intimidating before he gazed at the blond giving a small grin.

" _This guy is good, he's probably in the same level as Summer. Who is he?"_

"You must be Jaune not bad kid. Good job taking down that Beowulf at your age, you must be the kid Summer took under her wing. I see she did right taking you in."

"You know Summer?" his blue eyes widened.

"Know her?" he gave a laugh" she was my partner when were made a team at Beacon."

"What….?" the Arc got a clue of his identity" Are you...Qrow?"

"The one and only" he gave a short bow.

" _He's Ruby and Yang's uncle…."_

"You have guts kid I like that. Taking my nieces from home and into a dangerous place like this, I should be angry at you."

Jaune turned pale hearing that before the teacher and professional huntsman started chuckling" nah I can let it slide. I caught up with Yang and she was begging me to help you looks like she has grown fond of you" he grinned while elbowing the blond on the side.

"I'm glad they're okay" Jaune felt relief that both girls were safe.

"I'm not upset for what you did. Can't say the same for their parents."

" _Oh no…."_ the young Arc felt like hanging himself not forgetting Summer and Taiyang's reactions to this, while Qrow was grinning at him" thanks for reminding me."

"Don't mention it. Let's get going before more Beowulf arrive."

* * *

Minutes later after leaving the abandoned cabin Qrow and Jaune arrived at a part of the forest with a small clearing. The blond boy turned pale seeing Taiyang hugging Yang tightly while Summer was holding Ruby in a warm hug. The young Rose was oblivious to what was going on since she was asleep the entire time. It was a warm happy family reunion both parents were obviously relief that their daughters were safe and sound. The atmosphere changed when the Xiao Long male saw Jaune and his expression did a one eighty putting down his daughter he marched up at the Arc while Summer was trying to stop him from making a mistake. His girlfriend stopped him while he kept glaring at the boy. Jaune saw that Yang was really scared knowing if her father finds out this whole thing was her doing he will be so angry with her, he couldn't let that happen.

"Taiyang calm down."

But the blond male ignored her glaring at the boy" you! This is your fault! You were asked to look after our daughters and instead you sent them here! What were you thinking?! Why did you do this?!"

"…..."

"Answer me!"

Jaune gave a chuckle" I guess I thought it will be fun to come here and bring them along for the ride. Exploring the dark creepy forest and fighting Grimm it sounds fun right?"

Qrow reacted shaking his head while giving a sigh, Summer was shocked and Taiyang's reaction was pretty obvious his anger flaring reaching new levels.

"Fun!" he glared at the young Arc" you think it's fun to put the lives of my daughters in danger?!"

The Xiao Long used his gauntlets smacking the Arc on the head. He fell to the ground from the strong blow. Ruby gasped scared she has never seeing her father this angry before, Yang was in tears not believing Jaune was taking the blame for her, first he saves her from the Beowulf now this, Summer was shocked at the sight she was about to check on her apprentice's condition when her boyfriend stopped her. Qrow just sighed not surprised his blond teammate was going to act like this being very overprotective of his nieces. Yet with all of that, the young Arc got back to his feet using his aura to protect himself from the man's attack. Just when Taiyang was about to hit him again his blond daughter got in front of the boy protecting him still in tears.

"Stop dad! Please stop it's not Jaune's fault it was mine" she showed him the picture she found back at the house" I found this in your room, I thought this was a clue to find mom. I want to find her Jaune volunteered to help me we took Ruby with us because we couldn't let her stay at home alone."

"Yang…." Taiyang was shocked his daughter wanted to find his former girlfriend and teammate Raven while Summer was trying to comfort the blond girl.

"Letting Ruby at home was a lot better than taking her to the Gray forest" Qrow commented taking a silver flash from his pocket and took a sip.

" _I thought the same too"_ followed Jaune.

"Dad don't hit Jaune he hasn't done anything bad" Ruby got next to her sister defending the blond though she still didn't know what was going on.

"Don't get angry with him dad, if there's someone you should get angry and beat up its me" Yang put a brave face.

"The kid deserves some credit, he did saved the girls from Grimm and he killed a Beowulf to top it up" said the huntsman teacher taking another sip from his liquor.

" _His first kill"_ Summer was in thought knowing that her apprentice had his first Grimm fight since she started training him.

The Xiao Long gave a sigh feeling bad for himself" Jaune...I'm sorry for hitting you and getting angry. I lost it when I found out you took the girls to such a dangerous place. Please forgive me."

"Don't apologize Mr. Xiao Long you have every right to act protective for your daughters, I feel sorry for lying to you."

"Forget about that I'm grateful you acted brave and you were able to protect them. I guess I was wrong I should have listen to your teacher and put my trust in you" he took a glance at the Rose huntress.

"Let's head back home its late" Summer said her tone was unreadable Jaune couldn't tell if she was angry with him just like her boyfriend a moment ago.

"I was starting to think this place was better than your house" Qrow decided to add some humor.

* * *

(Time skip)

After returning to the house it was hard for Jaune to get some sleep. He wasn't surprised Taiyang was so angry at him especially when he volunteered to take the blame for Yang. Then the pig tailed blond girl chose to say the truth that it was her idea to leave for the Gray forest, all for the sake of finding her mother. What was hurting him the most ever since they returned from the forest Summer hasn't said a word to him. He thought she was angrier than her boyfriend but he couldn't see her expression because it was dark and she had her hood on. It hurt him that he disobeyed her just when she believes in him so much it was enough to bring him to tears. After everything she has done for him unlocking his aura, helping him in his training, bringing him to her home to meet her family all so in the end he will disappoint her, and he hated the feeling.

The light suddenly turned on making Jaune gasped turning to see the last person he wanted to see. Summer stood a few feet away without her hood her face was the same from the Gray forest, he couldn't read it. The Arc had no idea if she was angry, sad, disappointed and that was annoying him. It will be better if she get it over with him and yell at him, hit him and reject him just like Taiyang did he was ready. Instead he never saw it coming as the Rose huntress walked to him, got seated in the couch and gave him a big hug. He was still waiting if she was going to get angry and smack him, then he heard sobbing coming from the silver eyed woman. Summer kept holding onto him sobbing afraid to let him go, as if he will disappear if she does. Nothing happened she was still holding him and resume her sobbing he had no idea why but it was better to tell her now while she was still feeling this way.

"I'm sorry…."

"For what?" she replied in a whisper.

"For disobeying you. You told me to stay in the house, I'm sorry."

"You protected my daughters and gave them a chance to get away from danger. You even killed your first Grimm I'm not angry at you, I'm proud of you Jaune."

"It doesn't change anything I still disobeyed you."

"I haven't forgotten you were willing to get punish for taking the blame for Yang. You should have heard her, she told me she was wrong about you and that she considers you her friend too. You won her over rather quickly when I thought it was going to take longer" she smiled.

"So you're not angry with me?" he thought it was too good to be true.

"Not in the least, but you better not do something like this again or else I'll be very angry."

"Right...So why are you crying then?"

"Because I was scared…."

"Oh of course you were scared for your daughters safety, any mother would feel the same."

"Not them. I knew they were going to be okay with you looking after them, but I was scared for you…."

"Me?" Jaune stood shocked feeling more tears welling up.

"I thought I was going to lose you. You're very special to me, you're not just my apprentice Jaune you're like my third son."

His blue eyes widened from the shock as he couldn't hold it anymore. He eventually started sobbing burying his head on the woman's chest while she caressed his hair. They stood like that for a while before Summer kissed his forehead smiling at him she couldn't be any prouder for him. Slowly he was getting strong and all the training she was giving him so far was very effective. It wasn't just her training but his father's training too, John must be feeling as proud as her. Eventually she left him so he can get some sleep because tomorrow she will be giving him more training. She went back to her room to get some rest too, but there was something else she needed to talk about. It wasn't with her student but with a certain someone that acted inappropriate when it came to the blond boy.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Taiyang finished the breakfast he made before preparing his stuff ready to start another day working at Signal Academy. His thoughts were on last night and his behavior with Jaune he knew he did wrong for snapping at the boy and hitting him. It was uncalled for he was well aware for that he apologized to Summer so many times along with apologizing twice with the young Arc. He couldn't help it if he was that over protective of his daughters he loves them so much and he will do anything for them. Just as he was about to leave the house he spotted his girlfriend near the front door. The blond could see her expression and he knew it well there was no doubt she was still angry with him. As she gazed at him her silver eyes were on him, yeah she was upset with him he didn't know how to get out of this one except for apologizing.

"I'll be heading out now. Look Summer I'm sorry like I said last night I didn't meant to get angry at Jaune like that or hitting him. You know how much I love the girls and what I'm willing to do for them. I should have never question your trust in him, he did protected them and kept them away from harm."

"Taiyang it's okay I know you had every right to get angry at him. But let me warn you" her silver eyes showed anger as the Xiao Long took a step back afraid of her" you know I love you very much but if you EVER lay a hand on Jaune again...I will leave you."

The blond turned pale and slowly gave a nod understanding her point. He wanted to kiss her goodbye but he knew she wasn't in the mood so he left the house without a word. After a couple of minutes Summer gave a sigh knowing she wasn't going to stay angry at her boyfriend for too long. It hurt her to say those harsh words about leaving him but she needed to say them to show him she was serious, if he does decide to hit her apprentice again. After that warning she knew he wasn't going to do such thing ever again because she knew how much he loves her. She and Raven, Taiyang love them both they were important women in his life. As she took her wooden sword and left the house a smile spread over her lips watching her daughters playing tug of war with Jaune. The sight was so adorable like they were fighting over who gets to be with him, of course if they were older that is.

"I want to play with Jaune!"

"No I want to play with him!"

"You had your chance with him sis!"

"It's not true you meanie" Ruby was giving the sad puppy eyes.

"Summer help me!" the young Arc was crying comical tears.

"Okay you two that's enough. You can play with him later, right now I need him because its time for his training."

"Oh can we watch?!" the little Rose's eyes were shinning with anticipation.

"Sure but be quiet. Jaune needs to stay focus."

"I'm coming too!" followed the pig tailed blond following her little sister the Xiao Long girl was smiling at the Arc.

The Rose huntress smiled taking a glance at her student" so you're okay with Yang getting along with you?"

"Yeah she thanked me for taking the blame for her and saving her and Ruby. She also said she wasn't going to let her search for her mom take over her life, she still wants to find her though."

"I know, she really wants to see her" the silver eyed woman thought of her teammate.

"That fight with those Beowulf made me stronger" the Arc smiled readying his wooden sword" today I will take you down."

"I told you not to get too overconfident. I will decide if you're ready to beat me" she smiled readying her sword.

"Go mom!" said Yang.

"Go mom! Go Jaune!"

"You can only cheer on one Ruby."

"I'm cheering for both because I care for both of them!" the rosette childishly stuck her tongue at her older sister.

"Ready?" Summer smiled getting into a fighting stance.

"Ready!"

Both charged clashing their wooden weapons while the two girls were cheering on them.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I don't know if Summer was still alive when Yang took Ruby to search for her mom and encounter those Grimm. But I decided she is alive in this story.**

 **-Yang is 6 and Ruby is 4 just in case you guys are wondering.**

 **-The second time skip will be in the next chapter.**

 **-To reply to a reviewer don't remember the name he told me that Signal Academy is in Vale which I thought the same too. But according to RWBY wiki Signal is located on Patch island I'm going to believe that information even if its wrong, I will be following it in this story.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Sword


	7. Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 7 Sword

(Time skip: two years later)

(Jaune age-8)

(Location: Above the skies of the kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The view been provided by the bullhead ship was amazing showing the entire city of the Vale kingdom. Summer decided to bring her student to the city in order to spend some time with him. Jaune has been progressing well in the training making him stronger than the average trainees his age. She has also witnessed the results of the training since they have encountered Grimm during the their many travels. The blond has managed to take down quite the number of the creatures from Beowulf, Ursai and a Deathstalker. Of course the last wasn't taken down by her student but he aided her in the kill nevertheless, he has done a great job. A smile spread over the Rose huntress's lips it wasn't one that shows pride, but one that shows amusement. She gave a sigh watching the young Arc looking away from the window showing the wonderful view. What he had was nothing she could do.

Jaune wasn't feeling like a happy camper even after progressing in the training with Summer and his father. However after slowly getting strong becoming the true huntsman he wants to be, there was nothing he could do with his condition. Even traveling to the past he will always be a victim to motion sickness. The blond was currently covering his mouth trying to ignore his surroundings looking outside will make things worse. He was even closing his eyes not wanting to remember he was traveling on a ship. It didn't matter how strong he will become he will never get rid of his weakness to air travel. The many times he traveled with his teacher at the Ferry to Patch he never got sick, it wasn't sea sickness but rather air sickness. The woman next to him was trying to comfort him but it wasn't helping in making him feel better.

"You should have told me you suffer from air sickness. We would have travel to Vale on foot."

"I...I always thought it was regular motion sickness but I just found out its only air sickness" he went back to cover his mouth.

"Don't talk try to hold on we're almost to the hangar bay."

"I'm okay…I will feel better once we land...I really hate this" his blue eyes widened feeling like throwing up.

Summer not wasting any time took a vomit bag handing it to her apprentice. Jaune released his breakfast into the bag. She shook his head feeling sorry for him yep, next time they will travel by land over bullhead ship. Once the Arc was pretty sure he was done he covered the bag and handed it back to his teacher the silver eyed huntress went for the nearest trash bin throwing it away. Thank goodness they had those in the ship otherwise she will have to hold on to it until they land. She kept conforming the blond making sure he was all right so far, he didn't looked like he was going to release his food again. Jaune really hated this if he sees another shooting star he will definitely wish to get rid of his air sickness. He decided to lie down, getting seated on the ground he was shortly joined by the silver eyed woman.

"Feeling better?"

"As long as I don't see where we are I'll be fine. Traveling to the past I thought things will be different with this, looks like I was wrong."

The Rose huntress patting him on the head" its hard to believe its been four years since I took you in and you started your training."

"Yeah...Feels longer though."

"With the progression you have made at your age, its an achievement. You'll get stronger I just know it."

"I hope your right, I have to be."

"By the way Jaune how are things with your father?"

"Oh, training has been good. I'm slowly getting better but dad is still not going easy on me. He's that tough mom has even been offering to give me training too" he smiled feeling so happy _"_ _things have sure changed in the past. Mom and dad are been so cooperative and so supportive, it was different the first time._ _Its all thanks to Summer if I have never ran away from home and got chased by those Beowulfs I would have never met her."_

"I know that already" the silver eyed woman smiled" I meant to say how is your relationship with John going?"

"Oh that" the young Arc sheepishly smiled" we're good dad has been opening up to me more and I feel like we have gotten along since I started getting better in his training."

"That's what I want to hear I know you were going to do well" the huntress nodded in approval.

* * *

 _ **Jaune blocked all of his father's attack while trying hard to find an opening. It wasn't easy in the least John wasn't holding back on him he knew if he was using his real weapon over a wooden sword, he knew he would be in big trouble. But that didn't meant he was going easy on the older Arc because he was giving it everything he had. All the training he has learned during these past four years were been put to good use. At first this type of training wasn't that hard because they started using shields making it easier to protect themselves but now his father wanted to make it more challenging by removing them. It was block and attack for both, neither looking tire. Yet the young Arc wanted to push himself to the limit use every bit of his strength to try and win.**_

 _ **Jaune wanted to prove to his old man he has improve, that he has become strong since he started. Things have gone better for him he was doing well in the training compare to the first time in the past, he failed to meet his father's expectations. But now he felt he has gotten closer to him than ever before and this was all thanks to Summer's training. John looked happier and he was acting more openly towards him, that was good. He didn't noticed his mother arriving with a tray holding two glasses of cold lemonade. His blue eyes were filled with determination focusing all his strength in breaking the older Arc's defenses. A middle swing that was blocked by John but he was a bit surprised feeling the blow of his son's attack. The man gave a chuckle giving a nod to the boy while he kept his guard up.**_

" _ **Good work son, that last attack could have done some serious damage to a Grimm. Too bad for you I'm not one. Let's take a break."**_

" _ **Thanks dad" he smiled feeling relief with the results.**_

" _ **You boys must be thirsty here, I brought some lemonade."**_

" _ **Oh mom I love your lemonade" Jaune happily took a glass taking of the cold beverage.**_

" _ **Thank you honey."**_

" _ **I'll be making lunch shortly. Don't want you boys starving to death after some hard training" Joan smiled leaving the family training room.**_

" _ **Let's get seated while we wait for the food."**_

 _ **Doing as told Jaune took a seat next to the older Arc. His wooden sword resting beside him while it was the same for his father. There was a long after, neither saying a word. Honestly the young blond didn't had anything in mind after a long sparring match with his old man he was starting to get hungry. John on the other hand seemed to be in deep thought not that his son has noticed. The boy has been put into training at an early age and he was progressing at a slow pace. Maybe this was the right thing to do to have someone else teaching him Summer Rose turned out to be a good teacher and mentor. It was the reason why his son was so determined to continue with the training and wanting to become strong. He owed him a lot it was the least he could do to repay the silver eyed woman after saving his son's life.**_

" _ **Son….?"**_

" _ **Hm…."**_

" _ **I owe you an explanation and an apology. There is a reason why I haven't explain to you about aura or about thinking of unlocking it. Though I'm not upset for Summer unlocking it, I have a reason for not wanting to unlock it until a while."**_

" _ **Okay…." Jaune wasn't upset but he was curious to know why he didn't told him of aura and not having his aura unlock.**_

" _ **The truth son that we're weak."**_

"… _ **."**_

" _ **You're weak, I was weak, so was your grandfather, your great grandfather and so on. See son the Arc lineage we're...Late bloomers."**_

" _ **Late bloomers?"**_

" _ **That's right we're weak below average. For us to get strong we need more training than the average person. But once we get strong...Trust me we get really strong, stronger than the average huntsman. We also have the gift of possessing large aura reserves and many of our ancestors had trouble controlling their aura because of such."**_

 _ **Jaune decided to prove him that not all Arcs couldn't control their aura. He showed him his right hand and it was suddenly glowing with the color of his aura, shocking John in the process.**_

" _ **When I started training with Summer I found out aura control is my specialty. Or like she calls it, my forte."**_

 _ **However the head Arc gad a look of pure guilt shaking his head" looks like I owe you an even bigger apology son I'm sorry...I'm really sorry."**_

" _ **Dad I don't get it why are you apologizing?"**_

" _ **Because knowing about our family weakness I was too harsh with you. I was never a patient person, I wasn't patient enough with you. I should have train you early just like you suggested. But I...I didn't believe in you son. I thought you weren't going to be strong enough to become a huntsman. As your father I should have believe in you more I'm not asking you to forgive me, but I would like if you can give me a second chance."**_

" _ **Dad you don't have to apologize you're training me now. You and Summer are both my teachers and mentors I wouldn't want it any other way. Dad you believe in me now right?"**_

" _ **Your definitely an Arc for forgiving me so easily. We've always been easy when it comes to family and friends, forgiving those that are close to us. Another trait inherited by our lineage."**_

" _ **I am your son" he smiled sheepishly.**_

" _ **True I wouldn't want it any other way. I have a feeling you're going to become very strong probably stronger than any Arc. Now how about another match before Joan calls us for lunch?"**_

" _ **You're on" smiled the young feeling so happy for the compliment.**_

* * *

"We have a better relationship now. He told me why he didn't told me about aura and why he wasn't planning in unlocking me until I was older. I learned more about my family, we're late bloomers."

"That's great to know. I'm glad you two are getting closer. Your father supports helps you get better at the training."

Jaune smiled when he heard ringing coming from one of the pockets from his shirt, he took a scroll" I thought you bought it so we can communicate with each other."

"You can also communicate with my girls" Summer smiled recognizing the number of her boyfriend's scroll but he always leave it at home so their daughters use it.

The Arc rolled his eyes opened it answering the call" yeah?"

*Jaune! When are you and mom coming back?!*

"Hi Ruby and I don't know when, we're in Vale right now."

*But I miss you both!* Jaune could tell the little Rose was pouting.

"I miss you and Yang too but I'm still on my training and not always we're going to be on Patch, sorry."

*It's okay I just wish you guys were here...Hey Yang let go I'm still talking hey!*

*Hey Jaune-Ruby you already talked to him it's my turn now….*

"Don't fight you two, your mom's listening" the Arc turned to Summer who was frowning not liking her daughter's arguing.

*Sorry mom uh-*

*Anyway Jaune when are you and mom coming over to Patch?*

"Like I told your sister Yang I don't know."

"Yang sweetie" Summer decided to talk for her apprentice" we'll be back in Patch in two days."

*That's great!* Ruby interjected again.

*Sis let me talk. Okay that's good we can wait two days.*

"Remember what I said. Keep the front door locked, keep your eyes on Ruby, don't leave the house no matter what, there's some left overs from dinner in the fridge and-"

*Stay quiet and wait for dad to return I know mom* replied the Xiao Long girl. *Hey mom put Jaune again.*

"All right all right I know when I'm not wanted" the silver eyed woman rolled her eyes returning the scroll to the young Arc.

"Hey Yang?"

*Guess what? Dad unlocked my aura and he started training me, he says he wants to prepare me for combat school before attending Signal. When you return to Patch I'm going to beat you with my fists.*

"Looking forward to the challenge. I want to test the results of my training fighting you Yang" Jaune smiled in anticipation.

*Then it's a fight too late to change your mind now* the blond girl sounded excited.

*Sis let me talk to Jaune! You talked enough already* protested the little Rose.

*Fine here you go.*

"Jaune when you come back you have to read this magazine dad bought me about weapons its so cool!*

"That sounds fun."

*It super ultra cool fun!*

"That's enough sweetie we better get going I love you both very much. See you in two days" Summer smiled ending the call.

"They will never stop if you didn't ended the call" chuckled the blond student.

"That and we have arrived to the ship docking bay" the Rose huntress pointed to the window showing the view of the bullhead hangar.

*Welcome to Vale we hope you enjoy your stay said the pilot over the comm link.

* * *

(Scene change)

The streets of the kingdom of Vale were busy with many people, among them faunus. The same buildings, the same shops everything that defines the city nothing has changed. It was all the same to Jaune the last time he's been here in the future, of course before the Grimm invasion at the Vital tournament. He was back at the city where he was assisting one of its most prestigious schools for huntsmen and huntresses in the future. It was still hard to believe he was really back he should be used to it, but it wasn't that easy. Yet Vale hasn't change it was still peaceful just the way it should be and watching its people living their daily lives made him reflect in furthering his training more. The young Arc hasn't forgotten his goal to get strong and stop the invasion from happening, his mission to save Remnant.

His blue eyes widened realizing something, what was he doing here? He had no idea why Summer brought him to Vale, training here in the city wasn't her style. Training for four years with her was enough to tell that the silver eyed huntress would train him in open fields, in the wilderness but at the same time areas free of Grimm. But here, it wasn't the right place not to mention she didn't had a training room like his father did back in his home. Turning to he Rose's huntress she was giving him that look he has come to know that she was hiding something from him. There was a smirk oh yeah she was up to something for now he will play her game. But curiosity was really getting the best of him if this visit to the kingdom wasn't about the training, then what could it be?

Summer smiled gazing at the shops" we're almost there."

"Almost to where?" asked her blond apprentice.

"You'll find out soon" a smirk spread over her lips.

"Oh come on, I know we're not here for training so what is it?"

"I think it's okay to give you a small hint" the silver eyed huntress gave a teasing smile" you will need it a lot."

"That's not enough for me to guess" the young Arc frowned.

"I said a small hint. Can't let you guess completely what it is, besides...We're here" she smiled arriving at their destination.

Jaune stood gazing at a shop checking the title" Vale Customs and Arsenals" he blinked what the shop was all about pretty clear from the title" a weapon shop…Why do you want to bring me here? I already have a weapon" he showed her the sheathed short sword strapped on his back.

"The sword I gave you is only temporary. You will need a more effective weapon especially when you start doing official missions with me."

"I'm not even in combat school yet, do I really need that kind of weapon now?"

"Better be safe than sorry right? Don't worry this shop will help you what kind of weapon you want. They specialize in designs and customizations."

Summer opened the front door allowing her student to entered the store. The blond was in awe at the inside there were so many types of weapons, there were even ones he had never seen before or thought they actually existed. From swords, axes, spears, crossbows, maces as well as a large variety of fire arms. Also that the store looked bigger inside than outside and the sight made him smiled. He knew if future Ruby saw this she will be going gaga screaming like a fan girl remembering her big love for weapons. Just looking at the variations he felt like ordering a weapons a type like the ones everyone had at Beacon, where they changed into another weapon. Remembering he had Crocea Mors which it was only a regular type sword he didn't dislike the weapon but maybe, he wanted more. There was nothing wrong with feeling a little ambitious.

"Excuse me" Summer got the attention of the man in the counter who looked like he was the one in charge.

"What can I help you with?" he was an older man with gray mustache wearing an apron with the name of the store.

"My apprentice here is interested in ordering a weapon" the Rose huntress turned to the blond.

"I would like a sword."

"You'll have to be a little more specific kid. I have many swords what I have here is only half to what I have in the back room."

"Oh okay" he thought of Crocea Mors the sword was good and well balance but he wanted something new" I want a medieval style sword that is lightweight and balance too, you know like those swords from the fairy tales."

"Got you kid I know what you're talking about" the store owner gave a nod.

"I want it to change to another weapon. An assault rifle and a grenade launcher."

" _Talk about overkill"_ Summer thought he was asking for a real Grimm killing weapon.

"You said it you want it lightweight and balance? After asking me for those custom jobs I doubt I'll be able to make a lightweight sword."

"That's okay I can handle it" replied the young Arc.

"I've made miracles before I'll see what I can do. I won't charge you until I'm done so you better have enough lien on you."

"Yeah that will be fine" he took a glance at his teacher who nodded she already has the money.

"I start making it now, might take me before the end of the day. Maybe before I close shop. You'll have to wait until dark. Also I don't have dust rounds so you will have to go somewhere else to buy the ammo."

"That long?" blinked the young Arc.

"You're lucky kid it will take me almost a day because its me. Any other craftsman will take them days or even weeks to finish the weapon I'm about to make."

"We understand sir, we can wait until the evening. Is it okay to ask for your name?" asked the Rose huntress.

"Name's Crowley nice to meet you."

"I'm Summer and this is my apprentice Jaune, its nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you sir" followed the blond student.

"I don't mind getting friendly with the customers. As long as they have the money to buy my merchandise its fine with me. You can return after five."

"We'll do Crowley."

* * *

"That Crowley acts a little weird."

"Not weird, he's just a bit cranky."

Jaune chuckled at his teacher's comment yep she was right Crowley had that appearance of a cranky person. Still he must be very good if he said he will finish his weapon before the day ends, now he was happy. He couldn't help it but smiled his own weapon though it won't be him making it, it was going to count been his own that was enough for him. His thoughts drifted to Crocea Mors it was his sword when he went Beacon but he didn't earned it, he stole it when he left his home to join the academy. This weapon been made for him was proof that he was Summer's student until he becomes worthy of the Arc name then he could never grasp his hands on the blade representing the family's heirloom. Maybe someday he'll be able to wield it again, but now he needed another weapon worthy for his position as Summer's apprentice.

" _This weapon will do not that I don't like Crocea Mors or anything. I will let dad decide if I can have it."_

As they continued walking they passed an electronic store with some television sets on display. There was a news broadcast that caught the attention of the blond and the silver eyed huntress. It was showing many faunus holding sings it looked like a protest in front of the Vale council building.

*I'm Lisa Lavender reporting for the Vale News Network. I'm here near the Vale council administrative building where members of the White Fang have gathered around bringing a message to the members of the council. Excuse me can you tell us more about your message?"*

" _The White Fang…."_ Jaune remembered the name of the faunus organization that were terrorist, also Ruby has told him her team encounters with them during their missions.

*We're here to tell the council and everyone in the four kingdoms a message said an older man with characteristics of a tiger having the stripes of one, he was obviously a faunus *though we may share animal traits we're not animals but humans with a soul like all of you, we feel emotions like all of you, we laugh when we're happy, we cry when we're sad, we can get nervous, we can get scare and we can get angry. We're all the same and therefore we have a right to live in the same world as all of you and breathe in the same air as well. That's why we of the White Fang want every human and every faunus to hear our voice.*

The young Arc noticed someone among the crowd of protesters. A girl around his age with long raven black hair with amber eyes and a pair of black cat ears. He was able to recognized another friend of he's and she was a member a team RWBY along with being a faunus who secretly hide her animal ears using a black bow.

" _Blake…."_ he should know better that she was in that faunus group protesting remembering he was told she was a member of the White Fang.

"I was never fond of discrimination, especially with the faunus" said Summer gazing at the broadcast with pity in her eyes" I'm glad there are those who want to show the world they aren't any different from us words can be stronger than any violent move...Sometimes."

"I think it's wrong people shouldn't discriminate on the faunus. It doesn't matter if they have animal traits they're people like us they shouldn't be treated like wild animals."

"I wish everyone will think like you Jaune" she smiled patting his head" but like I said people will always fear and hate those that look different, its part of human nature."

"Well human nature sucks" he muttered.

"You're absolutely right" the Rose huntress smiled in approval.

" _I just hope things change this time"_ his blue eyes were on the protesting faunus group remembering the White Fang changed to a terrorist organization who would use violence and thievery over words.

* * *

Their next destination was a store Jaune was quite familiar with "From Dust Till Dawn". It was a store that sells all kinds of dust from regular to crystals, to ammo rounds. He knew about it because he remembers buying his first volume of his favorite comic book series "X-ray and Vav" and it wasn't the last because he has come many times to buy the volumes whenever they were released and brought to the store. The reason Summer was bringing him here is to get ammunition to his future weapon since he got it clear from the weapon shop owner Crowley that he doesn't sell dust ammo. Coming here was also a good choice because this was considered the best dust store in Vale. Many of the merchandise was bought from the Schnee Dust Company so it was that good in quality.

Dust wasn't the only thing the store has available. They sell comic books just like the young Arc knew from buying his favorite comics along with other types of comics and even music. The blond took a glance at the person running the store it was the same old man he has seen when he used to come in the future. He looked the same it made him wondered just how old he was but at least the store remains the same. Summer went to the counter gazing at the different types of dust crystals on display while her student was looking at the regular dust inside their glass containers. The blond was having a big of a difficulty finding dust rounds for weapons he was going to need two varieties. The ammo for his assault rifle and explosive rounds for the grenadier part of his weapon currently in development.

"Excuse me?" said the silver eyed huntress.

"Yes what can I help you with?" said the elderly shop keeper with his eyes closed.

"I'm looking for dust rounds, its for a weapon for my apprentice."

"What kind?"

"Assault rifle rounds and explosive rounds. The weapon is a sword that change into a rifle equipped with a grenadier!" it was impossible for Jaune to contain his enthusiasm he was starting to sound like Ruby whenever she sees weapons.

The old man gave a nod before going to another part of the store. He returned shortly with two boxes and the young Arc was still eager reading the labels as exactly as he ordered.

"I would like to buy a complete pack" said Summer.

"A complete pack?" asked the blond.

"You're going to need an ammunition bag as well as cleaning tools for your weapon. Weapon maintenance is very important. I'll be keeping an eye on you as how you keep your new weapon clean and its mechanism working properly."

"Yes mam" of course he will obey her since it was the first time he will have a weapon that needs maintenance he will make sure to keep it good working conditions.

The old man gave a nod returning with a small bag that resemblance what Ruby has with her on her belt, obviously it was the bag where she keeps her ammunition for Crescent Rose sniper rifle mode. Only difference the bag was colored dark brown, he also brought a white colored box the label said it was the cleaning tools he will need. That was obviously the complete pack his teacher ordered he needed to have everything for his new weapon. Summer was paying because he didn't had any lien with him and also because she told him he earned the right to have his own weapon since he was progressing in the training. She couldn't be any more proud of him he has come a long way since she took him in.

"That it'll be a hundred thirty lien" said the elderly shop keeper.

"Fair prize you won't find in other stores" the Rose huntress gave him the right amount of lien.

The old man put the things bought on a plastic bag handing it to the silver eyed woman. She followed with giving them to Jaune who couldn't contain his joy like a little boy who has been given the best toy in the world. Summer rolled her eyes at her apprentice's behavior it was to be expected any eight year old would act the same. After leaving the store the silver eyed woman turned to her next destination it was the main reason why she wanted to come Vale. She made it her mission to come to this city and talk about a couple of important matters, it saddened her she couldn't tell those matters to Jaune yet. She was never the kind of person to be keeping secrets from those close to her especially, her apprentice. Suddenly their eyes met his blue eyes were on her silver orbs like he was reading her mind.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned Arc.

"It's nothing I'm just happy for you. Your expression when you ordered your weapon was priceless."

Jaune felt like there was something else and that she was lying but he still smiled" I can't help it my first weapon. I always had Crocea Mors and it was just a regular sword not that I don't like old school weapons they are still effective to this day. But I always wanted to have one for my own that can change into something else."

"Taking care of it will also be part of your training. Remember a huntsman's weapon is a very important asset as its part of himself. People think they're just objects with no life or soul but to me, they are our close allies who aids us in the fight."

"Weapons are an extension of ourselves…." the Arc stood in awe remembering he heard something familiar he smiled" of course Ruby told me the same thing when we first met in the future. She was crazy about weapons to a point she saw them as they were alive, like they had a mind of their own. She must have learn from you."

"She's my daughter I wouldn't be surprise if she did" Summer smiled thinking of the little Rose.

"So where to next?" he knew they needed to wait until it gets dark to return to the weapon store.

"Beacon."

"Beacon…? Why there?" he was caught off guard not expecting to return to the huntsmen school so soon.

"I have business to take care there. There's something I need to speak with the headmaster."

"Ozpin…." Jaune stood in thought before nodding" okay I don't mind returning sooner than I thought."

"I need to speak to him alone. I'm sorry Jaune."

"Sure if you say so" though he wasn't happy she wasn't going to fill in on her reasons to speak to the headmaster.

Summer felt bad seeing his reaction and hearing his tone she pulled him closer" I really need to talk to him alone but maybe I will tell you someday okay?"

"Yeah I don't mind it must be something important and private right?"

"It is."

"I understand I don't have a say in it."

"Maybe you do" she smiled.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Beacon Academy)

The trip to the huntsman academy didn't took that long. The bullhead sent them to the docking bay in the distance of the school building. Jaune smiled at the sight Beacon the building was still the same it felt like he has come to the school to attempt it like in the future. Just seeing it was enough to wake his memories, memories that made him smiled. Meeting Ruby, his teammates, then Pyrrha he shook those thoughts the last thing he wanted was to remember that day she was killed. The blond mentally sighed entering the school might trigger more memories and maybe it was better to stay outside. Summer noticed his expression its like she was able to read his mind coming inside were give him memories he didn't wanted to remember. The silver eyed huntress smiled patting his head caressing his hair.

"Wait for me here. I'll try not to take too long."

"Thanks" he was so happy she was able to understand him, he wasn't ready to set foot in Beacon without having a trip to memory lane.

Watching his teacher head to the entrance he saw someone was there, like the person was waiting for the silver eyed woman. The young Arc saw it was a woman and he was a familiar with her looking younger from the time when he was seventeen. The same blond hair, light green eyes wearing the same attire it was one of the teachers of Beacon Glynda Goodwitch. He wasn't surprised she was here, obviously still holding her to her job. Summer was telling the blond teacher something and he wished he had enhanced hearing curious to know what his teacher was telling her. After a minute or so Goodwitch lead the Rose huntress inside the academy building and that was all he saw before they were gone. Jaune sighed starting to walking from one side and then the other hoping she didn't take too long from her meeting with the headmaster.

" _Time to play the waiting game."_

* * *

(Time skip)

By the time they have returned to the city from the school it was starting to get dark. Jaune almost went mad for all the waiting he had to endure his teacher really took her time talking to Ozpin. The young Arc has exactly waited three hours of waiting, of pure agonizing torture it was complete boredom for the blond knight in training. Summer felt so bad for her student because he waited so long for her she decided to make it up to him, by buying him some of his favorite flavored ice cream. After going to the ice cream parlor they decided to return to the weapon shop because by the time they arrived it was already dark. The blond couldn't contain his eagerness as he was the first to enter the store and his teacher rolled her eyes following him shortly. She spotted the knight in training ringing the small customer bell on the counter to get the attention of the owner.

"I heard you the first time I'll be right there" came the voice of the owner arriving to greet the customers.

"It's us we're here to pick up the sword!" said the overjoyed Arc.

"Calm down Jaune. Please excuse him Crowley he's just dying to see his new weapon."

"It's all right I'm just done making the final preparations for it. But yeah its ready, wait a moment" he left to the back room and it didn't took him that long to return with the weapon.

Jaune's blue eyes were on the covered sword the store owner was holding. When he returned he removed the cloth revealing his weapon that made his eyes go wide in awe. It was just like he ordered it, it was the same style as Crocea Mors but with the handle colored black with silver linings and a trigger obviously to use when it was in rifle or grenadier mode. The Blade was long maybe a few inches than his family heirloom but it was obviously different because the opposite side was mechanized. It was the other half of the weapon that made it part assault rifle and grenade launcher. The weapon was perfect in his eyes there were no words to compare it Crowley has done one hell of a job and to think he did it all almost in one day. He couldn't wait to try it out to test the rifle mode and the grenadier mode the weapon was wicked. He could imagine Ruby's reaction to it if she ever lay eyes on it she will be screaming like a crazy fan girl.

"Here you go one fully customized sword that can change into a rifle and a grenade launcher. I deliver now you deliver with paying me."

"Of course it looks great Crowley, how much?" asked Summer.

"With all the parts I added to make it...Twelve hundred lien will do."

"Twelve hundred?!" Jaune was shocked that it was so expensive" that wasn't the prize I was expecting."

"Kid I just made you probably the best weapon I have ever made in my career so far. All the parts I used are high quality and only the best the market can get. I always choose quality over quantity any day. If you have a problem with the prize then I can take it away from you and sell it to another customer."

"There is no need for that Crowley I am buying it from you" the Rose huntress took the right amount of lien.

"But Summer it's too-"

"Jaune the reasons we came to Vale is to get you a new weapon and visit Beacon. I'm not planning to return to Patch without buying you that sword, are we clear?"

"But-"

"No ifs or buts" she gave him her serious expression enough to silent the young Arc as she the lien to the store owner.

"All right now that that's done let me explain to you how the weapon works. Pay close attention kid, I don't like repeating myself.

"I'm listening" he was paying full attention wanting to know everything there is to know about his new weapon works.

After hearing Crowley's long explanation and leaving the store a happy Jaune was carrying his new weapon with so much affection loving everything about it. He couldn't take his eyes off it knowing he will put this sword to good use in the fight against the Grimm and the evil amber eyed woman. Next to him Summer was smiling at him not regretting spending so much lien on the weapon not just because it was a high quality weapon but because Jaune has earned it. He has come a long way since she took him in as her apprentice and he has progressed becoming a better fighter through the years. Though he still needed to learn a lot she was proud of him for his progress at his age. Now she was looking forward to see him grow even more becoming a great huntsman like herself or Qrow, well not exactly like him when it comes to his bad habits.

"Take good care of it Jaune."

"You bet I will. I will always keep it in great working conditions. I managed to memorize everything Crowley told me how to change to rifle and to grenadier and how to reload the dust round cartridges."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Summer I...Thanks for buying me this" he smiled at her.

"You earned it for been a good apprentice" she smiled back feeling embarrassed it wasn't like her to feel that way but Jaune's smiled was enough for her to feel such.

"I won't let you down you'll see" he kept staring at the sword, rifle and grenade launcher.

" _With this sword I will protect everyone from her"_ his blue eyes hardened thinking of the evil woman.

"Don't forget to name your weapon. Crowley said its bad luck to have a weapon without a name" Summer sounded amused at the weapon store owner's comment.

"I already have a name for my new sword" the young Arc smiled at the weapon before turning to his teacher" Excalibur…."

"Like the holy sword from the ancient tale of King Arthur of Camelot. The sword is evil's bane that it can never be tainted by it and can only be wield by the rightful ruler of the land. It's a good name I think it fits you since you're an Arc."

"Yeah, now let's see if I can change Excalibur to grenadier mode" he smiled pressing the right button to change the weapon" I did it, I wonder how strong the grenades are…."

"Jaune be careful with that. Why don't you continue checking your weapon when you return to your home?"

"I think I got it I remember what Crowley said but I'm really curious to know how much damage they can cause…."

The young Arc didn't said another word as he accidentally fired one of the grenades of his new weapon. It hit a public trash can destroying it completely from the explosion. Apparently that wasn't the bad part because one of the city security cameras caught the whole thing it won't be long before the police will get here and arrest the one responsible for property damage.

"Okaaayyyyyy...That much of damage now I know" he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Before any sirens would be heard Summer took her student's hand and left in a hurry using her semblance. Hopefully the camera didn't caught the face of the blond in order to have a full face recognition and getting in trouble with the law.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Summer?" Jaune stood a bit shocked they managed to return to the bullhead ship thanks to his teacher's speed they were lucky the transportation system was open for the public before midnight.

"Yes Jaune" came the reply from the silver eyed huntress sounding calm.

"Did we just got away from private property damage?"

"Yes we did."

"I mean basically we got away from getting arrested by the police. You're willing to escape the law for me."

"Not a word to anyone about this, especially my family are we clear?"

"But-"

"No ifs or buts mister" her tone was deadly serious.

"Yes mam" he quickly nodded staying quiet for a moment before speaking again" you know...The way you helped me get out of there it looked kind of...Cool. It would have been better if we we're in the middle of a bank robbery with your semblance and all not that I'm saying its cool to steal or anything I just thought how bad ass it will make us look to get away from the police with the money using your speed-"

"That is wrong never suggest anything like that. I already regret leaving just like that. It is definitely not cool."

"But I still think it will be cool to get away without anyone seeing us."

"Jaune..." warned the Rose huntress.

"Okay I'll shut up now."

* * *

 **To be Continued**

 **-Nothing much to show in this chapter I just wanted to show a few points that I consider important for the progression of the story:**

 **a. Jaune's new sword Excalibur is the first and most important thing. It will be his main weapon during the story. It can change into an assault rifle equipped with a grenadier (similar to the rifle grenadier from Call of Duty Modern Warfare I forgot the model type).**

 **b. The second thing is the reason Summer wanted to talk to Ozpin I know you're wondering what she talked to him about (I won't reveal it until further in the story).**

 **c. I wanted to mention the White Fang and Blake who is 8 by around that time they were the peaceful organization who make protests for faunus equal rights. I know she was little when she joined the group because it shows a flashback image of her when she was younger when she was telling her story to Sun during volume 1.**

 **d. Lastly to bring that Yang got her aura unlocked and she's getting training from her father. Like I showed in the last chapter I think Taiyang uses gauntlets and he's a brawler type at least he must be one who else gave her training? Qrow isn't a brawler type and neither is Raven, Summer I don't think she was one either leaving Taiyang as the only possible choice to be Yang's teacher.**

 **-Keep voting for the pairing poll in my profile page Archarem is still going strong.**

 **-Curses why! Those damn plot bunnies are giving me more ideas for another Jaune story. No leave me alone bunnies I want to keep on writing for this story. Maybe I will start writing but I will do it in a slow pace unlike this one.**

 **-As always I never get tire of saying it thank you very much for the favs (over 100 of them), follows (over 200 of them nice) and reviews (over 50 of them that's great).**

Next time: Honor


	8. Honor

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communication through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 8 Honor

(Time skip: one month later)

(Location: Arc residence Patron village south of the Vale kingdom Remnant)

Jaune woke up early in the morning to take a bath and get dressed. He geared up ready to go because today was special day for him. His father has promised him to take him with the huntsmen group to patrol the border outside of the village. That was enough to make him the happiest person in the world because this was the first time John has asked him to go patrol with him. This has never happened before in the first past John never took him with his group to patrol remembering how late he trained him and the failure of his training. But that has changed since he met Summer and became her apprentice but he also wanted to be taught by his father. That was all in the old past now he has gotten better and stronger at his age he didn't had to worried about failing or being weak. All he needed to do know is keep on training hard and face the future with a calm mind. The Arc finally finished ready to start the day he was only missing was his weapon.

On his door stand stood his sheathed weapon Excalibur ready for the taking. The sword was perfect everything he needs to fight and hunt Grimm. Remembering how expensive it was to make and that his teacher was the one who bought it he swore he was going to repay her for everything she has done for him. Then he remembered when he fired a grenade destroying s trash bin which it was considered damaging private property. Summer was willing to go against the law for him though it was funny it was still wrong to do. The blond was starting to miss the silver eyed huntress because she has grown close to him. Taking the weapon the Arc closed the door to his room heading to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He already knew Dana has left since she started her first year in Patron's combat academy. The blond kept his smile still happy that he was finally going to patrol with his dad.

Arriving at the kitchen it was just as he thought everyone was present except for his oldest sister. The dishes with breakfast were served and John couldn't be happier to see him. The head Arc stood staring at his son wearing attire he choose for him armor plates for his chest arms and knees, dark blue long pants with brown combat boots with a white vest over chest plate. On his right shoulder a plate with the family symbol he looked like an Arc ready for battle minus the shield he was impressed with his new weapon. These were the times he has become so proud of his son progressing through the training getting stronger maybe he wasn't enough as a teacher, he needed to have another one. There were no words to say after been proud of the boy just to help him get stronger and farther than any Arc in history, he will gladly give him that push.

"You're early son."

"Of course I will be, it's my first time going with you patrolling."

"We do both patrolling and scouting. The Valerian forest always houses Grimm its better to be on guard."

"I've never seen you so eager Jaune" Joan smiled watching her son devouring his breakfast.

"I always wanted to go with dad's group. Have to make a good first impression" the young Arc spoke after swallowing.

"You can keep that excitement when we go with the group. It's going to be a long day" said John happy of his son's attitude.

"Don't mess up Jaune" said Elize in a teasing matter.

"I'm not planning of messing up" the younger brother rolled his eyes knowing she was kidding" I've come pretty far in my training just to mess things up."

"I have high hopes you'll do fine son" replied John.

Jaune smiled never getting tired of hearing that. To have his father's approval things have changed so much since he met Summer how much better his relationship has become. Now John will looked at him as he was proud of him compared to how he used to look at him which it was of uncertainty but still caring of a father for his child. Now the boy was going to join him to patrol outside of the village when usually he will never allow it. But with the results from his training and Summer's he made the exception. The head Arc watched him finishing his breakfast since he was already done he was waiting ready to pick his gear and weapon to head out. Joan gazed at her husband smiling looks like she was as happy as him there has been a lot of improvement between him and her son. She was also proud of the young Arc and she was more confident he can handle himself in a fight.

"If you're done son meet me outside of the house. We'll be heading to the village gates and meet up with the group."

"Right! Bye mom, bye Elize" he kissed Joan goodbye leaving the table.

"Bye sweetie listen to your father and be careful."

"I will!"

* * *

Jaune ran from the excitement following his father all the way to the front gates of the village. He could hear laughter coming from the direction spotting John speaking to the guards of the gate. There was another group present where he recognized them as the huntsmen members who accompany his father patrol the outside borders of Patron. The young Arc remembers the times he has seen them but never he got to meet them John was always with them whenever he was working doing his duty. Now the blond was having the honor to actually speak with them and fight with them. The members were wearing similar armor to his father but many of them had spears and axes as their weapons. Nothing like John who had sheathed his mighty sword Gladius which it was in the same level as the family heirloom Crocea Mors. Jaune wanted to make a good first impression so he stood calm getting next to the head Arc staying silent.

"Everyone I want you all to meet my son Jaune" John introduced the boy" don't let his appearance fool you he may be young but he's prepare to join us on today's patrol."

"Please to meet you" he bowed to the group.

"Finally happy to meet your only boy John. Nice to meet you."

Jaune shook the hand of a man in his early thirties with short cut dark grayish hair with a small scar on his neck with a muscular build. His weapon was a double bladed lance looking at his face it was clear he was the" get along with anyone" kind of person.

"Name's Zekiel, let's kick some Grimm butt."

"Please to meet you" the young Arc gave a laugh at his comment.

"It's about time you had a boy John. Just when I gave up of you ever having one after having so many girls."

The second man was tall reaching seven feet along that his muscular build was larger than Zekiel with light green hair and blue eyes his weapon was a large axe" name's Ivan I am please to meet your acquaintance Jaune"

"Please to meet you too" he was nervous at his size he was tall as a tower.

"Don't let his size scare you mate. He's a big softie" Zekiel laughed.

"And you're a womanizer" frowned the tall huntsman.

"There's nothing wrong with that mate. Women are like sunsets, they're all beautiful and there's always a new one every day."

"That's a good saying I think it has a nice ring to it."

"I like your kid already John we're going to get along just fine."

"Hello Jaune nice to meet you I'm Borik" the last member of the group extended his hand a big larger than Zekiel and almost the same height, both along with John they weren't even as tall as Ivan. He had long hazel colored hair tied in a pony tail with brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Borik...What the…." the young Arc stood shocked seeing his weapon it was a big sword, a claymore if his memory serves him right considering the times Ruby showed him her collection of weapon magazines from back in the future.

"Impressed by my weapon are ya? Yep Requiem is my baby never leave home without it."

"And the whiskey too" added Zekiel with a smirk.

"I see nothing wrong with bringing some" frowned the man.

"Oh come on Borik everyone in the whole village knows you're a big time alcoholic, even the little ones know."

"You be quiet Zekiel drinking is one of many life's passions. I see nothing wrong with taking a few glasses."

"Except you don't drink a few glasses but a few bottles" added Ivan.

"Get off my case at least I don't cry whenever we're done for the day."

"Hey I respect all of you as my comrades and brothers in battle, I can shed some tears when we part ways."

"There you have it Jaune. The womanizer me, the big softy and the drunk. Put us together with the great commander next to you and you get one bad ass huntsmen group."

The young Arc couldn't helped but laughed noticing the sarcasm in his tone it was impossible not to when he tried to control himself but failed. Even with his father present he couldn't stop laughing.

"All right that's enough chit chat and ridiculous humor. Let's not forget the reason we are here" spoke John to the group present" Borik you're scout report."

"I spotted a pack of Bombartusk a hundred kilometers northeast of the Valerian forest. There's a lot of them probably reaching thirteen to fifteen. If we don't do something about it chances are high they might get close to the village."

"Bombartusk are easy to take down mate" Zekiel said with a grin" the more the merrier."

"We'll head to the coordinates but before engaging them we'll stop a few miles from the location to see if we can catch them by surprise. I'll take point" said the head Arc as the rest of the group nodded he turned to his son" Jaune stay close to me and listen to everything I tell you, I say you obey are we clear?"

"Sure thing dad."

"Good. Close the gates!" he told to the guards present.

* * *

Jaune thought the journey through the Valerian forest was going to be quiet he was pretty wrong. Zekiel started talking with Borik telling stories about their missions finding out about some of their fights with the Grimm throughout their patrols. Some were fun that he ended up laughing and listening to the womanizer huntsman who was the one talking the most from the rest. Borik and Ivan will talk every now and then but Ezekiel kept on talking while John will listen but not talk his eyes were only on the road. Somehow he felt like he was connecting to the group he knew they were strong they have kept Patron protected from Grimm threat for years along with their parents and ancestors. Accompanying his father to one of his patrols was one of his dream thinking this was the best way to make him feel proud of him. As he was about to reach the head Arc Zekiel took his attention putting his arm around the young blond.

"So Jaune…." the huntsman was smirking" you got a girl in mind?"

"A girl?" he suddenly blushed not seeing that coming.

"Zekiel…." John started not liking where his comrade was going with this topic.

"Yeah when I was your age I was already hitting on girls and I was quite smooth, well I still am. You might have conquer a few hearts yourself without realizing it."

"I...Well I um…." the young Arc was still blushing he thought of Pyrrha then there was Ruby and Yang he blinked _" wait what? Why am I thinking about them too? No that can't be I don't feel that way for them…."_

" _Do I? Right….?"_

"Aha I knew it" his smirk grew wider" looks like you have snatch a few hearts tell me all about it. Who are they? It's more than one right?"

"More than one? Why would you think that?" he stood shocked.

"There is nothing wrong with having more than one girl. Jaune you are an Arc a family of heroes you deserve to have more than one."

" _That kind of makes sense…Why am I even considering his idea?!"_

"Zekiel that's enough" John frowned at the huntsman.

"You know I'm right with having more than one wife will have more children to keep on the family legacy."

"I swear Zekiel one more word out of you and I will cleave you in two with Gladius" the head Arc reached for his sheathed blade.

"Shutting up now."

"Seriously Zekiel what are you thinking? You can't expect Jaune will do such thing at his age, he's still too young" said Ivan.

"He has to have his first drink before claiming his first girlfriend" replied Borik.

"He's too young to drink alcohol too" added the tall huntsman.

"None sense if you're old enough to hunt Grimm you're old enough to drink."

"Ivan, Borik that goes for you two as well" said John warning the rest of the group.

The two huntsmen understood giving a nod as they resume their journey through the forest. Zekiel was finally quiet realizing it was no longer time to make comments and say silly jokes because he had a feeling they were almost to their destination. One wave from John signaling them to halt their steps was enough to confirm to the womanizer huntsman, that he was right. The commander and leader of the group checked their surroundings his blue eyes gazing ahead where he saw movement. His instincts were correct that they were near the coordinates of their targets. The head of the Arc family spotted a Grimm a Borbatusk they were in the right path meaning the rest of the creatures were near. He signaled for Ivan and Borik to go ahead while Zekiel stood by his side, his gaze fell on Jaune motioning to stay next to him just as he first told him.

"Beta formation."

The group nodded unsheathing their weapons they followed the Borbatusk that went ahead. Quickening their steps but been cautious at the same time they spotted the pack of the Grimm creatures just like Borik said they were over ten of the boar like Grimm. John decided to make count and saw fifteen of them signaling to the two separated huntsmen to flank them from the left side while he and Zekiel will do the same on the right side. Jaune was getting eager to fight wanting to show his father he has what it takes with the training he has received from him and from Summer. But he was also aware that he couldn't show off and risk his safety he will obey his commands and be cautious while fighting. The young Arc caught a glimpse of Zekiel giving him a smirk holding his double blade lance" Hyperion" as he was going to show off the level of his skills.

Without a word the huntsmen group attacked the pack of Borbatusk. It was that instant Jaune saw what they were capable of. Ivan sliced creatures with ease using his Halberd "Diablos" even if the weapon looked like it weighted a lot the tall huntsman could lifted and swing it like it was light as a feather. Borik used his Claymore" Requiem" to caused massive damage to the Grimm creatures. Zekiel also proved he was skilled swinging his lance "Leviathan" killing Borbatusk left and right and finally he saw what his father can do. John was merciless as he cut creature after creature with his sword the mighty" Gladius". He knew what to do keeping in check everything he was taught tightly holding Excalibur the young blond went for the attack. With a focus swing he cut a boar like Grimm from underneath where it had no armor. He changed the weapon to grenadier mode releasing one on another getting killed in the explosion.

With five skilled huntsmen the fifteen Borbatusk were reduce to zero in a matter of minutes. The four made sure to check the area that there weren't anymore creatures left they couldn't let their guard down so easily. After a few seconds they sheathed their weapons as their job was done fulfilling their task to protect Patron from any Grimm attack. John felt relief now that it was over but happy that Jaune wasn't harm a smiled spread over his lips gazing at the boy. His performance was better than he thought truly he was ready for this level of combat. These were the days he will feel so proud for him getting strong and already gaining experience as a huntsmen in training. Zekiel was already congratulating his son for a job well done before Ivan and Borik joined them. The head Arc kept his expression walking to the boy who was blushing from all the compliments he was getting.

"Ahem" he cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Dad…." Jaune stood worried seeing his serious expression thinking if he did something wrong, but he did obeyed him always staying close to him and he wasn't reckless either he made sure to focus his attacks and keep a cool, calm head.

"Good job son" he smiled making the young blond to sigh in relief because he wasn't angry with him.

"Thanks dad…."

"I second that you were bad ass" said Zekiel.

"Indeed" followed Borik.

Mission accomplished" followed Ivan while the head Arc nodded.

"I say this calls for a celebration" said Zekiel giving Jaune friendly elbow on the side.

"Nice try but we still have patrolling to do" John rain on the huntsman's parade.

"Right I was just kidding."

Just because they eliminated the threat it didn't meant their mission was done. The huntsmen group are suppose to do a patrol around the forest that surrounds Patron village. Depending on the enemy Grimm they encountered it can take a while to finish their task but because they took care of the Borbatusk pack quicker than they thought they were doing good time. Of course they took a short break before proceeding so far things were looking all right they haven't encountered any more Grimm. Jaune knew how important was the job of the group but he never thought it will be this tough. Staying here for so long never lowering your guard down it was no wonder why they were so experienced and skilled aside from the training. Doing this every single day was no easy task this is what sets huntsmen from the rest of people. And today he was a part of it, he couldn't be any happier than right now.

"When we get back to the village drinks are on me boys" Zekiel smiled.

"That's a new one. Usually I'm the one who buys for everyone" Borik was surprised at his comrade" care to explain?"

"Today is special. Jaune here assist us in the hunt and it was his first time too" the womanizer pulled the young Arc closer while giving him a noggie" because he did one heck of a job he should have the honors of drinking his first beer. Who's with me boys?"

"Zekiel my son is not drinking beer" the leader huntsman didn't approve.

"Okay fine" he smirked whispering to the young blond" I will find you a beautiful woman with nice legs and a nice wrack."

The thought made Jaune blushed however he wasn't thinking about an adult female. Since his mind was still of a seventeen year old obviously his hormones will get into high alert. His first thoughts were girls his age with nice bodies his partner Pyyrha was the first in his mind. Now that he thought about it the red head champion had a nice body along with a nice chest, then there was Yang of team RWBY. Oh yeah the blond brawler was truly a wonder and her chest was bigger than his partner's, she had a body that will make teenage boys drool and get tons nose bleeds. He was no idiot he has notice when he first met her but it was better to pretend than getting punch in the face by the Xiao Long. Then Ruby...He had no idea why he thought of the petite leader of RWBY she did had a nice body for a fifteen year old….

" _Damn it what's wrong with me? Stop thinking like a dirty pervert! This is Zekiel's fault. I'm not hanging out with him when we return to the village."_

"Hey Jaune mate?" speak of the devil Zekiel was trying to snap him from his thinking snapping his fingers before him.

"What? What is it" the young Arc turned to the huntsman.

"Nothing mate you just spaced out for a moment."

"Right" he quickly left his side getting next to his father.

"And you're definitely not getting him a woman. Though my son has gotten strong and hold his own in a fight he is still eight. I will not let you corrupt his mind with your" bad habits"" John kept his eyes on the huntsman.

"You make it sound like it was evil" Zekiel was a bit shocked.

"In that case we should celebrate for Jaune's first victory on patrol" said Borik" the least we can do is drink on his name."

"That doesn't sound bad" said Ivan.

"We can discuss it when we return to the village" the head Arc resumed their walking turning to the boy" son your performance today was acceptable, you obeyed my orders, you didn't lose focus, you didn't panic and you didn't hesitated to take action. I'm proud of you Jaune."

"Thanks dad I'm glad you...Feel that way" he did everything he could not to cry.

Zekiel was about to say something when a loud screeching sound in the air caught their attention. The group quickly unsheathed their weapons responding to the sound, the screech belonged to a bird like creature no doubt it was a Grimm.

"What the heck was that?" Zekiel spoke.

"A Nevermore?" followed Ivan.

"Nevermores don't screech that loud their nests are situated in high places especially mountain regions. They would never be flying at such a low altitude in a forest such as this one" replied Borik.

"If it's not a Nevermore then its probably…." John paused gazing above.

The screeching sounded closer as the Grimm creature arrived flying before the group. It was big but nothing compared to the size of a Nevermore. A bird in a best like body that could be compare to that of a Beowulf covered in white thick armor with large black wings. The bird like Grimm gazed down at its prey blood lust was clear in its red eyes.

"A Griffin" finished the head Arc.

Borik glared at the flying Grimm holding Requiem" it's an alpha type…."

"Jaune stay behind me. This one isn't to be taken lightly" John readied Gladius.

The Arc obeyed taking a closer look at the alpha Griffin it was true to be cautious. He remembered from Professor Port's class alpha type Grimms were stronger than the regular type they can be very dangerous if not taken care of by a more experience huntsman. Honestly he thought he didn't stood a chance against an alpha even with his training so it will be better to let his father and the huntsmen group to take care of it. The fight wasn't going well since the Griffin was keeping a high altitude even with Zekiel and Borik jumping at it their attacks weren't reaching at it. Now Jaune knew they had a disadvantage against the creature because their weapons are design for close range combat. Though Diablos and Hyperion can be thrown it won't be much if the flying Grimm dodges them so they weren't that effective. A new strategy was needed but what can he do? With his skills he won't last against an alpha Griffin.

" _There must be something that can be done. It doesn't matter how strong dad's group is if their attacks won't reach it come on Jaune think…."_ his blue eyes widened.

" _ **Griffins are fearsome Grimm that are considered very dangerous. Though they can fight in the air and land their greatest advantage is the air. Hurting their wings can help get the upper hand on them but remember, just like all types of Grimm their expose stomach are their weakness because it is not protected by their armor. That reminds me of a story of a handsome young huntsman…."**_

" _No need to think about Port's story too boring. I've never been so happy to haven't fallen asleep during that day in his class"_ he smiled gazing at the huntsmen still trying to land a hit on the Griffin.

" _But will it work on an alpha? No it doesn't matter if its an alpha, its still a Griffin so attacking its wings so it stays on the ground is the best way to beat it. I can't be any happier that Summer spent those twelve hundred lien on my weapon"_ he unsheathed Excalibur.

"Dad I got this!" he changed his sword to rifle mode.

John turned to his son seeing that he was firing at the Griffin with his more advance weapon. The young Arc aimed carefully at the wings but he was missing since it wasn't staying still. The alpha wasn't going to wait to get wait it lunge at the blond but the strong attack was blocked by Zekiel and shortly the head Arc aiding him. Jaune took a magazine from his bag and loaded the clip to his weapon this was the perfect chance to fire at the wings now that it was distracted. Aiming at the wings now that Borik and Ivan joined the fight he fired a couple of rounds to its left wing. It was direct contact as the flying Grimm gave a pained screech with its hurt wing the creature was now on the ground. That was enough for the four huntsmen to jump on it attacking it simultaneously cutting it in four pieces. Soon the Griffin turned to ash proof that it has been killed.

"All right Jaune way to go mate."

"I'm impressed" said Ivan.

"I...I thought hitting its wings was the best way to catch its attention. At least long enough for you guys to finish it off" said the young Arc.

"And it worked thanks to your quick thinking. John I'm sorry I don't care what you say I am taking your son to have his first beer. He has to taste the beverage of heaven" Borik said.

"He's not drinking a drop of it Borik don't make me repeat myself. My son is only eight I won't argue when he turns eighteen you can invite him to all the beer you can buy" argued the head of the Arc family.

"At least let us take him to the hanging spot. He won't drink beer I promise" the huntsman drinker crossed his fingers.

"Borik just because you're my comrade and brother I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you if you let my son took one small sip."

"I'm giving you my word as a huntsman that's enough. I never break my promises."

"The answer remains no Borik let's leave it at that" the blond man noticed his son about to say something" Jaune you have no word regarding the topic you are not drinking beer."

"I wasn't going to say anything dad I'm no interested in beer. I don't think I'll ever drink it."

"Hear that Borik? Jaune will always be a sober huntsman" Zekiel smirked.

"There is no such thing as a sober huntsman mark my word."

They were laughing resuming their journey back to the village. Jaune felt like he has been accepted into the group more importantly he was proud of himself on his performance today. His father was proud of him and the rest of the huntsmen group treated him like one of their own it was that obvious. Zekiel kept joking with him while Borik was still insisting that he should have a drink with them, Ivan praised him for his fighting ability at his age. He wanted to cry for accomplishing so many things he couldn't have done in his original past. Eventually tears escaped his eyes how he wished Summer was here to see him he knew the silver eyed huntress would be proud of him as much as his father. The young Arc dried his eyes joining the conversation, he couldn't wait to tell his mother and his sisters. He was also telling his teacher and her family.

* * *

(Time skip)

After returning to Patron Jaune was planning to head back home until he was dragged by Borik and Zekiel. The young Arc never thought he will ever be at the village's most famous tavern" The Dragon's Den". Obviously because he didn't had a choice in the matter when you got dragged by two huntsman who were bigger, taller and stronger than him. In fact he couldn't believe John would allow them to take him here when he was the one who didn't wanted him to consume any beer. Honestly he wasn't interested in drinking anything alcoholic it has never brought his attention before and it wasn't going to bring it ever. At least he could enjoy the company of the group and watching others drinking, talking and even making fun of others. This is exactly how it was in this tavern everyday it will take some getting used to, even when he wasn't planning in coming back in the future.

So here he was seated in a table while watching the huntsmen group having fun. Zekiel was surrounded by many beautiful women, obviously flirting with them while having his own drink. Borik ordering more beer and enjoying every single glass he could take. Ivan had a glass of beer but he was taking a sip carefully taking his time and John also had a glass but he was more focused in keeping an eye on his son than drinking his beer. It was funny to watch the people who were drunk singing badly while other throw up, that sight wasn't pleasant to see. Then he thought if he ever grows up to become a big time drunk like many of the men here then he would rather get kill by dozens of Grimm. The laughter of Zekiel caught his attention holding two beautiful women on each side the huntsman was truly popular with the ladies and he couldn't help but envy the man.

"Jaune! Come over here so the ladies here can get to know you."

"Son if you move from this table you will never make it to eighteen" warned John.

"I'm staying right here."

"Come on John let your kid spend some time with these cuties!"

"No Zekiel Jaune will have his first beer!" Borik brought a glass to the table at the young Arc's direction.

"We already spoke of this!" the head Arc snapped at the two huntsman" he won't drink beer and he won't be with any women he will stay here and do nothing are we clear?!"

"Yes sir!" they replied in unison going back to their business.

"Actually" Jaune spoke" I think I already had enough I'll be heading back home."

"Good my boy I'll see you later" John nodded.

"Farewell Jaune" Ivan spoke taking a sip from his beer.

The blond boy was about to say something when somebody was thrown hitting the ground. He saw an angry Zekiel ready to beat the crap of the guy he threw off and before he realized a tavern fight broke off. Men were punching and kicking others using their beer glasses as weapons and other were thrown to the tables. The bartender himself got involved in the brawl and that was Jaune's cue to leave before he gets caught. Leaving the tavern he took a break to checked on Excalibur he will have to give it some maintenance when he arrives to his home. The blond heard the door of the tavern opened seeing his father and Ivan stepping out looks like they had no interest in participating in the fight. John like he was in deep thought still he hasn't noticed him so Jaune decided to hide on the building away from the view of both huntsman.

"Those two are always going at it. I'm surprise the bartender hasn't kick them out yet. They are among his best customers I suppose."

"…...…...…...…..."

"John? Hey John?"

"I heard you the first time Ivan."

"What's wrong? You don't sound good."

"I'm just thinking…."

"Zekiel and Borik will never change just let them be."

"It's not them, it's Jaune."

"Your son? What of him?"

"I regret not believing in him not having the patience he deserves. It took one woman to make me realize the mistake I would have made if I hadn't given him that attention. Because of that I feel like I have failed him in a way."

"But you didn't you trained him and he has gotten strong he showed us what he can do in today's patrol. You don't have to feel that way you should feel proud."

"I don't know if I'll be able to forgive myself Ivan. My son says it's all right and he doesn't hold it against me. He might have forgave me but I...It's going to take time."

"For Remnant's sake John stop feeling that way. If Jaune says its okay then you don't have to beat yourself for it he's a strong kid."

"All I can do now is continue with the training I am proud of him. I know he's going to become the strongest Arc in the families history."

By now Jaune decided to head back home after listening to their conversation. The young Arc was in tears never realizing his father felt that way the entire time. Not believing him has really hurt him and remembering what he told him about the ancestors. They were considered late bloomers meaning it takes them a whole lot longer to get strong than the regular huntsman. Maybe he should have stay and talk to him before leaving but Ivan was right there was no need for him to feel that way anymore. The important thing that he was proud of him and he was going to continue training him again, this was all possible because of Summer. The Rose huntress has changed his life for the better, or changed this new past for the better. These were the days he was happy to be alive living his childhood again.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune arrived before it got dark just in time for dinner. It was quiet but he talked about today's patrol with the huntsmen group and John elaborated on the conversation. It was just another fun time with family somehow he could tell his father was no longer feeling guilty just by looking at him. Looks like the conversation with Ivan helped a lot making the young Arc to feel better about the whole thing. After he went to his room to do some maintenance on his weapon Excalibur everyday he always work on it. Cleaning and polishing all the parts, checking the ammunition making sure everything was good for proper use. The blond has become attached to the sword so it has become that important to him now he was able to understand Ruby why her scythe Crescent Rose was that precious to her. It was also part of Summer's training to look after his weapon so it was just another task to do, one that matters to him more than anything.

When he was done he put the sword on its sheath and all the cleaning tool back to their case feeling very thankful Summer bought him that full pack at the dust shop. A smile spread over his lips taking something from one of his drawers he took a small book going with the next task which it was writing on his journal. It was strange in his original past he never had one his silver eyed teacher was the one who told him to get one. She told him it was important to write your daily activities and everything you wee going through especially your feelings. Remembering her words that a journal was your secret friend that you will tell it everything about your life. It was actually a gift from the Rose huntress for his eight birthday and ever since he started writing on it. Jaune wrote the events of today including the bond he forged with the huntsmen group along with some personal thoughts of how much he was missing Summer.

" _There another entry done"_ he smiled putting the final touches on his journal.

There was a knock on the door as the Arc closed the journal putting it back on the drawer" it's open."

The door opened revealing Joan" hey sweetie just to remind you of our sparring match tomorrow."

"How can I forget that mom? You're always letting me know."

If there was one thing Jaune learned from fighting his mother is to give it everything he has. Joan was no easy opponent she will go all out just like his father she was a skilled huntress after all, though he wouldn't exactly put her in the same level as Summer she was still good. The female Arc didn't had to know that because if she ever did he will be in a lot of trouble. Most of the times they will fight with wooden swords but there were times they will fight with their real weapons. Him using Excalibur and she using her spear Pilatos, those matches were really intense. He forgot to count how many times he broke a sweat from the workout and also the times how exhausted he will get. Those were also painful memories remembering the times he got hurt even with aura healing him he was still feeling the pain that was the only thing aura couldn't do. The young Arc was still happy his mother was willing to help him in his training too.

"I have to let you know don't want you forgetting by accident" she smiled walking up to him ruffling his hair.

"The next time I will beat you for good."

"The next time? How many times have you say that and you never deliver?" Joan smirked teasingly.

"It will be for sure" he smiled as the woman pulled him to a hug.

"Look at you. Eight years and you already growing as a strong huntsman I'm so proud of you sweetie. Pretty soon I won't be able to call you little knight anymore" she chuckled.

"I might grow up but I will always be your little knight."

"Hit the nail on the head. I will never stop calling you that Jaune my little knight" she pulled him to another hug" I'll leave you now, don't stay up late."

"I won't" he smiled watching the woman go closing the door.

Since its been a long day Jaune was tired he wanted to get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow's match with his mother. He heard a beep coming from his scroll meaning he had a new message the young Arc reached for the device on his small nightstand opening it to read it.

 **From: Summer**

 **Miss U very much. Ruby and Yang feel the same way.**

The Arc smiled seeing the happy face icon at the end he typed in the device to reply to her message.

 **Can I come to Patch two days from tonight?**

 **From: Summer**

 **You're lucky I'll be home after those two days. Your always welcome to our home.**

 **Okay then I'll be there in two days.**

 **From Summer: that's fine by me I'll be waiting and I won't say a word to the girls it will be a surprise. Also I sent you something special, something you will like and that you will add as a background theme for scroll desktop.**

Jaune blinked not having a clue what it was until he opened the file and saw the picture. It made him smiled a picture they took a while back. He and Summer were present with eight year old Yang and six year old Ruby, both sisters were smiling too. The Rose huntress was crouched down hugging both girls with the young Arc in the middle smiling too. He loved his teacher's present he already put it as desktop background theme on his device, it was his favorite picture. Closing the scroll the blond went to change his clothes to his pajamas before going to bed.

* * *

(Time skip: two days later)

(Location: Rose/Xiao Long residence Patch island western sea of the Vale kingdom)

When Summer Rose wasn't doing hunting missions she was doing the regular job of a house working mother. Attending the chores of the household, cooking, taking care of her two lovely daughters, doing the laundry among other things. The silver eyed woman stood on the kitchen making lunch Taiyang was in Signal doing his daily job so it was only her and the girls. Cooking was one of the many things she enjoys doing especially when it was for her family. She couldn't erase the smile on her lips because she knew today Jaune was coming to pay her a visit. The huntress and mother was overjoyed to have her apprentice coming over because she has missed a lot. Obviously her daughters have missed him too and they were going to be very happy when he comes. But the interesting part that she hasn't said a word to Ruby and Yang of the Arc's arrival yet.

" _I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see him again. I guess it's been more than a month since they have seen Jaune. They have grown so attach to him."_

Suddenly she heard a familiar sound coming from the living room and she sighed" Ruby sweetie you better not be blowing bubbles on your milk. You drink it not blow it."

"I'm not!" came the voice of the six year old.

"Yes she is mom!" came Yang's voice with a giggle.

"Not true don't listen to her mom!"

"Enough behave you two. I have a surprise and you will find out soon what it is."

Just like that Ruby arrived to the kitchen looking very anxious" you bought strawberry ice cream?!"

"No."

"You bought us a new video game system?" Yang arrived her blond hair was still tied in twin pig tails.

"No. I haven't bought any of the sort" the Rose huntress smiled.

"Then what's the surprise?" the young silver eyed girl pouted.

"Hm…." Summer gazed at the window a smiled spread over her lips" why don't you and your sister go outside and you will see him…."

"Him?" Yang blinked but she had a feeling who could it be and she was already smiling.

The girls didn't wasted time leaving and heading outside of the house. Their eyes widened seeing somebody walking towards them in the distance. The short blond hair, the blue eyes the same hood shirt, the same pants, the same boots only difference he had an unfamiliar sword sheathed on his back. The new weapon has really caught the attention of the young Rose but her eyes were still on the young person that has come to visit her family. The sisters turned to each other before running at the young bond he got send to the ground by the happy girls. Summer emerged from the front door smiling at the sight. Jaune was trying hard to get the girls off him though he was smiling happy to see them too they were hugging like their lives depending on it. This was the expected reaction to see when they haven't see him a month because the young Arc was literally family.

"Okay you two let him go give him time to breathe."

"Jaune I'm so happy to see you again!" smiled Ruby.

"I got the message when you were squeezing the life out of me. You too Yang" smiled the Arc gazing at the girls.

"Glad to see you again I hope you're ready for me. I'm planning in taking you down" the Xiao Long girl pressed her fists wanting to fight him for a while.

"Now Yang let Jaune have some lunch first before you fight him. The trip must have made you hungry."

"Yeah that will be great."

"Jaune!"

Summer and the girls got surprised hearing the voice that was calling to the blond boy. The Rose huntress recognized as she spotted Joan running towards her boy looking like she wanted to strangled him.

"Oh yeah I forgot I didn't came here alone, I brought my mom" he sweat dropped at his mistake.

"What is with you?!" said the female Arc panting" when we arrived to the village you ran off like the wind and left me behind. I got worried that something might have happened to you. I swear you're always making me worried."

"Sorry mom I couldn't wait to see Summer, Ruby and Yang again" Jaune smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Joan welcome back to our home" Summer smiled.

"It's good to see you again Summer. As you can see my son is still a handful."

"Boys will be boys right?" the silver eyed woman gave a laugh.

"I wish that wasn't true but it is."

"Come on in you two I'm always happy to have guests in the house. You're also on time for lunch."

"Do you have that pasta recipe that you made from the last time we came here?"

"Sure thing I'll be more than happy to give it to you Joan" the Rose huntress lead Joan inside the house along the girls and Jaune.

"Jaune what is that cool sword on your back?! Can I see it?"

" _Like I didn't see that coming"_ the young Arc smiled so happy to have return to Patch and spent time with the people that have become important to him as much as his family.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-This chapter was important for Jaune's development especially when it came to his relationship with his dad and the huntsmen group.**

 **-Though I gave names to the weapons of Zekiel, Borik and Ivan I was feeling lazy to come up with a semblance for each so far they're not important to the story** **so I thought there was no need to come up for a semblance for them yet.**

 **-I'm thinking of focusing on Jaune's sisters in the future of this story especially Dana the oldest one.**

 **-** **The third time skip is coming up in the next chapter.**

 **-** **I have an idea for Jaune's semblance but I would like to hear opinions from the readers I will appreciate suggestions. But please make sure that its not a semblance that have already been used in other stories so think carefully.**

 **-All I can say with the progression of the story that things are about to get interesting in the coming chapters with Jaune's first official mission with Summer along with a few other things. Also his meeting with a certain" red head" champion.**

 **-I thought there was no need to say it but apparently I will have to say it. I WILL NOT accept votes from reviews and PM's you want to vote for Jaune's pairing do it on the poll on my profile page period. Speaking of the poll Archarem is still in the lead keep voting.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews always appreciate it.**

Next time: Mission


	9. Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 9 Mission

(Time skip: two years later)

(Jaune age: 10)

(Location: kingdom border Vale Remnant)

The border was known to be the place with the most security. In every corner there was a member of the Vale military force this was because the chances of Grimm attack in the region were pretty high. Outside of the four kingdoms stood a large area known as the" Dead Lands" just as its name states it was a dessert barren wasteland with no life except for the immense amount of Grimm that resides in it. It was complete suicide to attempt to venture in there because there were just too many of the creatures that even the most experience hunters or huntresses wouldn't survive, so it was wise to never set foot there. Many have attempted to journey there and no one has ever returned alive to tell the tale. That was why the border of the kingdoms were at high risk to be attack by the evil creatures. There have been rumors that many powerful Grimm are in the Dead Lands some species that were new and never heard about, others that were made up who was just pure speculation.

Jaune was looking around seeing the military in almost everywhere. To think with all of the security the Grimm were able to come during the Vital tournament invasion. It proof there were too many of them for even the military to stop them, the odds were against them. Not wanting to get to that topic he smiled looking very eager because today was a special day he was on his first official mission with Summer. Of course he was ready with all the training he has done so he wasn't worried or scared. He had his gear his weapon Excalibur along with his new attire wearing a white open jacket with a blue vest with black cargo pants and blue boots. Summer gave him the compliment that he looks good in white and blue so he accepted to make the change of clothes. Noticing his left arm he was holding something folded, something very familiar. It was the shield that belongs to Crocea Mors he stood in thought gazing at the shield.

* * *

 _ **Jaune was in the middle of a heated sparring match with John using their wooden swords and wooden shields. At first the young Arc thought it was going to be easy with a shield, boy was he wrong. It seemed the head Arc was tougher with a shield than when he was just using a sword. Attacking him was hard, blocking his attacks was even harder and finding an opening on the man was impossible. The match lasted for a couple of minutes after it was done the blond boy was panting breaking a sweat. Taking a seat next to his father who offered him some water from his canteen the boy didn't hesitated to take a sip. There was a long silence as the both Arc were enjoying the cold refreshing taste of the liquid. Jaune knew he still had ways to go before he can stand toe to toe with his old man, he was slowly getting there. He was allowed to have another sip as the blond man took a glance at his son his performance was acceptable.**_

" _ **Tell me Jaune what is the strongest weapon, the sword or the shield?"**_

" _ **The shield" he replied quickly.**_

" _ **Why?"**_

" _ **Because with it you can protect yourself. Its use to guard against enemy attacks."**_

" _ **True, but then again so is aura."**_

" _ **I…." the young blond stood in thought his father was making a point what was the difference between the two" well aura gets depleted with each use but it replenish with time, the shield doesn't do that it can last longer."**_

" _ **Not all shields are indestructible son. As strong as they are they can get as much as a dent. The answer is there is no difference between the two. Both aura and a shield can be use for defense and offense."**_

" _ **Right...Wait offense? How can a shield-"**_

 _ **John hit him slightly with his shield" you can also attack with a shield. Don't forget about the shield bash, or maybe you did forget."**_

" _ **Uh I…."**_

" _ **It's all right son I can let it slide. You are still learning after all."**_

" _ **I did forgot" Jaune felt stupid of course he should have remember when Pyrrha fights she uses her semblance to send her shield flying like a projectile weapon.**_

" _ **We all make our mistakes nobody is perfect" John gave a chuckled.**_

 _ **It still surprised Jaune how much his father has changed at least his temper has. He could easily get irritated or bare mad from anything especially impatience. Now it seems he has taken some of that temper out of his system for good since he started training with him. The head Arc will laugh more often either from silly comments or just plain dumb ones a change for the better. Once he was a man he strives for anything but perfection now he was a man who was striving for what was best for his son. Again this was all because of Summer her presence in his life is what made the difference for his training and getting strong. What mattered to him the past has changed so he needed to make sure the future will change too.**_

" _ **You told me you weren't worthy of Crocea Mors?"**_

" _ **Yeah but I feel like I'm not ready to wield it yet. I have a new weapon and until I'm sure I have gotten strong enough I won't wield it."**_

" _ **That sounds like an excuse to me. But I understand with a new weapon you don't need Crocea Mors. You may not need a sword but you still need a shield" John smiled spotting Joan arriving to the training dojo.**_

" _ **Dad…."**_

" _ **I know you will need this sweetie" the woman smiled handing him the folded shield that belongs to the heirloom sword.**_

" _ **I do need a shield. It didn't felt right with only a sword" Jaune knew it was true he got used with fighting a sword and shield" besides I think four weapons are better than one."**_

" _ **Don't ever forget Jaune. Crocea Mors is handed to successors of the Arc family and you my son are my successor. The blade is yours in title and name."**_

" _ **Thanks dad now I know I can't disappoint you and the family."**_

" _ **You won't son I know you won't."**_

" _ **Well" Joan smiled at her son" if you're done with your father sweetie, it's my turn to step in for our sparring match."**_

" _ **I wish you luck son, you're going to need it" John gave a smirk.**_

" _ **I'm not scared whenever you're ready mom. Are we using our weapons or the wooden ones?"  
**_

" _ **I'm feeling in a good mood I might go easy on you."**_

" _ **Mom you never go easy on me, a big never" he smiled./**_

" _ **He has you there honey" the head Arc gave a laugh.**_

" _ **Just for that I won't show you any mercy" smirked the female Arc.**_

" _ **Like you ever do" Jaune rolled his eyes reading his wooden weapon.**_

* * *

" _I was right it's not the same without the shield."_

"I'm surprised you don't look too excited as I thought. Its your first mission with me after all" Summer broke his thoughts.

"Just look at this place its crawling with the military. I feel like we're not needed here."

"Jaune huntsmen and huntresses are always needed anywhere no matter the threat. Whether they're Grimm or criminals we will be needed. We have a responsibility to protect the citizens of Remnant from any kind of threat, its our duty to protect the people."

"Yeah I know that its just with a place so heavily guarded I don't see the need of calling us to patrol this place."

"This is the border of Vale it should be heavily guarded. We never know when Grimm will be crossing over. This area has to always be on high alert."

"Okay I get that so why not build a wall like the one in my village? In Patron the wall surrounds the entire village and we have different members of the militia guarding the perimeter."

"Yes I agree that they should build a wall that surrounds all of Vale. But apparently the Vale council won't be happy with your idea because according to them it will" cost a lot" and that's not in the city's budget so it doesn't benefits them, I don't know I'm not fond of politics."

"It's boring" the Arc noticed his teacher's tone yep she didn't like talking about the topic.

"Not boring it sucks. I have nothing against politicians but all they care about is filling their pockets with money and little less for the sake of the kingdom and its people."

"Have I ever tell you I like hanging out with you?" the young blond laughed at suck comment.

"Yes you have many times and you better be or I will kick you out from been my apprentice."

"Really? You would?" blinked Jaune.

The Rose huntress gave a laugh" just kidding why do you always take me so serious?"

"Force of habit I guess."

Over two hours passed and both huntress and apprentice have given a few laps around the perimeter of the border. It was getting so bore for the young Arc this wasn't exactly what he was expecting for a first mission. At least fight a couple of Grimm not this kind of boring patrolling, then there was the huge security that was enough to topple an army of the evil creatures. Still he shouldn't complain at least it was quiet and there was no danger and best of all he was spending time with his teacher. Since he started training with Summer six years ago the Rose huntress has become more than a teacher and mentor, but a second mother. He has come to care for her very much and he was willing to do everything for her. Whether the mission wasn't as exciting as he was expecting it shouldn't matter he was here next to the woman's side. If anything happens he will assist her ready to prove himself he was ready from the results of his training.

Jaune gave a sigh" do we have to take another lap? I'm starting to get hungry?"

"...…..."

The blond took a glance at the Rose huntress because he didn't got a reply. The silver eyed woman's expression was in deep thought but there was something about her eyes. Something was bothering her maybe he was able to tell because he has been traveling with her for a while. It became like a sixth sense when it comes to his teacher it showed how important she was to him. That look in her eyes there was one feeling he could think of that somehow, she was feeling sad. But why would she be feeling such? What was on her mind to cause her to feel that way? Summer was always happy and her attitude was contagious it was impossible not to feel so positive and such just by been near her. There was no way he was going to stay quiet it was his responsibility as student to worried over her well being. She was also his friend and Jaune Arc never abandons his friends.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just me lost in my little world" Summer smiled silly.

"You sure….?" no he didn't believe her something was really bothering her.

"I'm all right Jaune-"

"You shouldn't lie. If something's troubling its best to talk it out with someone. I'm here and you can tell me anything. If its good or bad I'm willing to listen I'll do anything for you."

"Jaune…." the silver eyed woman stood in awe before she started blushing" oh Jaune I didn't know you felt that way! You know I have a boyfriend and two daughters, I will never cheat on Taiyang."

The young Arc's stood red like a tomato not believing what she just said" that's not what I mean!"

"You can forget it young man I'm not into that cougar thing. You are my student and you are like a son to me nothing else, so erase all those fantasies of me you naughty boy" Summer was ready to burst out laughing watching his expression changed to complete embarrassment.

"Stop joking! You know what I'm talking about!" poor Jaune looked like he was to blow up from the embarrassment.

"Okay silly I don't think you can get any redder" she smirked hearing the blond mumbled something" why so caring to know if something's bothering me?"

"Seriously do you really need to ask?" he stood bewildered at her question the answer was so obvious.

"You're right I'm dumb for asking that question its all part of your caring nature" she smiled as she stopped walking gazing at some of the people passing my" maybe there is something wrong with me…."

"Are you sad?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The look in your eyes. I feel whatever is making you think is making you sad."

The Rose huntress stood a little taken back by his comment before smiling" you can be very observant sometimes Jaune good job. Yes there is something that's keeping me sad I don't usually give it too much thought, I never let it get to me. But recently it has been in my mind lately…."

"If its too personal you don't have to tell me. Everyone has a right to keep things to themselves every now and then."

"After you took your time in asking me and after embarrassing you like that I'm oblige to tell you" she smiled patting his head" I want to tell you…."

Jaune nodded there was a silence coming from his teacher like she was taking her time to speak. Was she hesitating? Did she regretted her choice? The Arc thought she really didn't wanted to tell him, it was something that personal to her. He bit his lower lip he made a mistake asking her he was making her uncomfortable with this topic.

"On second thought maybe we can give another lap to the border" but the blond couldn't move because he was been grabbed by the silver eyed woman.

"I said I will tell you I have no problem with it" she rolled her eyes getting straight to the point" do you remember the story a few years back? About the silver eye warriors?"

"Yeah I remember it was just a story…." why would she bring that? Was that really what was bothering her?

"What if I tell you that story is true?"

"True….? How true?"

"Everything. Those of the silver eyes were respected and fear because we were stronger than any being in Remnant. We possess a great power that made others fear us that's why we were getting hunted down."

"Hunted down?" Jaune didn't remember that part of the story.

"My ancestors came very close to eradicate the Grimm at one time. That was something not favorable to the "Source"."

"The source….?"

"The mother of Grimm. Its also known as the Source, it saw us as a threat to her kind. That is why it started hunting us down one by one. Those that feared us and hated us went so low to help the source in eliminating our kind. After so many centuries the source succeeded, my father was killed by Grimm and my mother took me to safety. I prepared my entire life ready to face the threat of the Grimm and the Source, I will not fail."

"Does that mean you and Ruby…." Jaune stood shocked at the revelation.

"The last of our kind yes...The last of the silver eyes."

"I can't believe you guys are the only ones. An entire race gone...The Source was responsible for wiping out your kind?"

"We were very powerful and because of it we were too much of a threat to the Source."

"Summer I'm so sorry…."

"For what silly?" she chuckled.

"I had no idea your life was always in constant danger, that you constantly have to fear for your life every day. It's no wonder you will be scare or sad if anything happens to your or Ruby. I didn't know it was something this serious I-"

"Jaune it's all right when you think about it its similar to a huntsman's life. Huntsmen and huntresses must always put their lives at risk because of their mission to protect the people of Remnant, they must consider that they could die at anytime. We all have to take that risk, all of us can die at any given time."

"You can't stop feeling that way because I'm here" the young Arc smiled" I'm not letting anything happen to you I'll protect you with my life."

"….…."

The Rose huntress turned her back not letting him see the tears that have fallen because of his short speech. It has touched her heart how far the young blond will go for her safety. But is it the right thing to involve him in this mess? She kept asking the same question but wasn't he already involved the moment he wished on that shooting star to return to the past? She already told him the story of her people and the Source of the Grimm he was deeply involved now. Jaune never wavered neither did he hesitated when he claimed he was going to protect his teacher no matter what. A thought crossed his mind what if in the original past Summer Rose died leaving Ruby, Yang and Taiyang alone. The pain that the half sister went through and their father must have been unbearable to take. The pain he will feel will be unbearable too he wasn't to let anything happen to her, he had the strength so he will put his life on the line for the woman who became his mentor.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as Summer was hugging the lights out of him.

"Oh Jaune my hero! My knight in shinning in armor!"

"Would you knock that off!" the Arc broke free he knew she was been sarcastic.

"But you really made me happy you're planning to protect me. But you shouldn't be putting your life like that, even if its for me. You're still young you still have your whole life ahead."

"Which I will use it to protect you and everyone" he smiled.

"Don't forget Ruby and Yang those two have grown so attach to you."

"I will never forget Ruby, oh and Yang" Jaune frowned remembering the lilac eyed blond.

"Still angry with her for what she did?" Summer looked amused at her apprentice's reaction.

"Pretty much" the blond has given a pout nothing compared to Ruby's which it was way cuter.

* * *

" _ **The lone knight walked into the village only to find it deserted. There was no one around, they were all kidnapped by the wicked dragon."**_

" _ **The lone knight has to stop the wicked dragon and save the people of the village" said the eight year old Ruby excited she was really into the story.**_

 _ **Yang smiled holding the story book enjoying telling the bedtime story to her little sister" that's right the lone knight knew it was up to him to find the wicked dragon, slay it and save all the villagers."**_

 _ **Jaune wasn't too far away smiling at the girls. It was one of those days where he was staying to look after them while Summer was out on a mission and Taiyang absent doing his teacher work. Just before the Rose huntress left the Arc was getting some training from her and all that work out seemed to have taken a toll on him. He was starting to get sleeping and hearing the Xiao Long girl reading the bed time story seemed to be having more effect on him than on Ruby. The young Arc got seated on the floor of the girl's bedroom still listening to the narration of the blond resuming with the story.**_

" _ **Finally the lone knight entered the cave where he saw all the innocent villagers trembling in fear. But the knight showed no fear he wanted to lift everyone's spirits again as he spoke" Yang got up doing a dramatic pose" everyone don't lose hope stay strong I am here to set you all free, leave the dragon to me."**_

 _ **Ruby was all pumped seeing her sister grabbed her plastic sword she really loved whenever she will red her bed time stories. To her it was the best part of the evening but it was hard to decided whenever her mother will bake cookies so she can eat them with milk before going to bed.**_

" _ **The dragon emerged giving one mighty roar but the lone knight fight it head on. It used its fiery breath but with swift move using his shield to blocked the attack" the blond girl pointed the fake sword performing a thrust" he quickly attacked lunging his weapon and stabbing it on its neck, giving one painful cry the wicked dragon die!"**_

 _ **Yang stopped reading hearing her younger sister giggling" hey sis are you paying attention? I just read the best part of the story."**_

 _ **The young Rose pointed to Jaune who was sleeping he looked adorable. A grin was formed on the blonds lips as she picked up her black marker.**_

 _ **When Jaune woke up he heard laughter coming from the sisters. He thought Yang was telling Ruby a funny story but that wasn't the case. All the stories were always of the action adventure genre. When the Arc looked at the girls he saw the lilac eyed blond waving her black market making him gasped and realized why they were laughing. Turning to the nearest mirror his entire face was covered by the black marker there were stars, smiley faces and the word" dummy" written on his forehead. The blond turned to the Xiao Long who was whistling pretending to be the innocent victim while Ruby was still laughing. Not wasting he went to the bathroom to wash off the marker paint before it failed because it couldn't be wash off.**_

" _ **Yang your marker is permanent!"**_

" _ **Oops didn't notice sorry Jaune. But don't worry it will disappear eventually."**_

" _ **Great just perfect thanks a lot."**_

" _ **I said I was sorry geez."**_

* * *

"It took three hours to remove all that marker from my face. You had to use a wire sponge to get it all off along with that chemical that had such a strong smell it gave me a huge headache. So yeah I'm still angry at her."

"That was weeks ago and Yang told me she was really sorry. She felt bad you were angry, I want you to apologize to her after this mission. Are we clear?"

"Okay fine I can't stay angry at her forever."

"Excuse me!" a soldier of the Vale military ran to them" you two are the huntsmen patrolling with our unit?"

"That's right" replied Summer.

"We just got a transmission from the Police Department. There has been a fire in a building downtown the Fire Department has confirmed various casualties but managed to rescue survivors. You guys should get ready just in case."

"I see thank you very much for the information" the Rose huntress gave a nod as the soldier left.

"A fire in downtown? What does that has to do with our mission?"

"Really Jaune? You're asking the question?" the silver eyed woman stood a bit shocked.

"Um...Well I wait don't tell me I think I know. That fire is bad because of the casualties of course that's bad…."

"The deaths and the people that survives the fire, it will cause many kinds of negative emotions. You do remember that's what attracts Grimm the most?"

"Right Grimm have been attracted by negative emotions I almost forgot about that" Jaune felt stupid that was the first thing Port said when he started his class.

"Now is the time to keep our guard up. If Grimm have been attracted they will eventually try to cross the border."

The blond apprentice gave a nod he really dumb for forgetting. That was the first thing Professor Port taught in his class. Since the beginning the creatures of Grimm have always been attracted all kinds of negative emotions, shown by humans or even animals. They are creatures of darkness with no heart nor soul. The second they sense grief, anguish, sorrow, hate, strife among others. He remembered the teacher of Grimm studies saying that the biggest way to attract a large amount of them, in numbers of thousands was through "war". Again the Arc was glad he was awake when the Professor was talking about the topic. War history in Remnant there have been many of them through the centuries. Professor Oobleck once explained some of those wars have been chaotic due to the appearance of Grimm in many numbers. Now he had no idea how he was able to stay awake to hear that one.

The sound of a siren caught his ears knowing that wasn't a good sign. Jaune turned to Summer looking at him seriously with a nod. Looks like the mission wasn't going to be completely boring he was going to get some action. The siren belongs to the Grimm alert system it will sound whenever the creatures were close to the border. They were coming here because this was the only path to take in order to reach the city. Both were able to see the soldiers preparing their weapons and vehicles and they did the same. The young Arc readied Excalibur and his shield, his teacher readied her dual blade Rosa. Remembering the mission they were to eliminate Grimm and assist the military, aiding them was important.

To Jaune this mission was very important. Aside that it was his first mission with his teacher and protecting Vale along with the military. He needed to prove something to Summer that he has what it takes and to make her proud. The last part was silly the Rose huntress has already told him she was proud of him of everything. Since she took him in and made him her apprentice, since the training, since knowing the kind of person he is. She will always be proud of him but it was better to show her first hand with how much he has improved.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" she assured him.

"I'm not scare, I'm just…."

"Anxious?" Summer smiled" you're starting to sound like Yang."

"You just have to say it" the young blond rolled his eyes while the silver eyed woman gave a chuckle.

They couldn't continue their conversation as they spotted Grimm heading their way. The sight was not good there were so many proof that they have been attracted by the negative emotions of the fire from earlier. There were Ursai, Beowulf and Goliaths it was a stampede of Grimm. Jaune gulped now he knew this mission was going to be harder than it looks. The Vale army have started their attack on the creatures opening fire from a safe distance. Their tanks fired their powerful canon the combine firepower was enough to take down quite the number. But they were still too many they were going to eventually reach the border. Their main objective was to eliminate any number Grimm before they head further into Vale. Jaune and Summer used their weapons in long range mode, Excalibur in rifle mode and Summer's Rose in twin gun mode aiding the firepower of the military.

"We will have to fight them head on."

"Because of their numbers we don't have a choice" the Rose huntress kept firing her weapon.

The stampede reached the border while more were getting destroyed by the tanks weaponry. Both the young Arc and the silver eyed huntress stood together taking Grimm after Grimm giving additional help to the Valerian soldiers. Things were going food between one experienced huntress, one trained huntsman apprentice and dozens of well trained soldiers the odds were at their favor. That is, until the Goliath part of the stampede arrived. The elephant type creature was among the toughest and strongest species of Grimm next to the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. The Valerian soldiers were having trouble taking down the elephants Grimm using their rifles along with grenades. Needless to say the Goliaths weren't been affected that much by the weapons fire power.

Jaune fired his weapon in rifle mode and that wasn't doing a thing to one of the elephant creature that were engage with some of the soldiers. Hitting it from its stomach wasn't going to be easy and he also needed more firepower. Good thing he had his grenadier mode it was the only thing that will be enough to slow it down. But that won't be helpful if he doesn't make a direct hit on the stomach.

"Jaune be careful!" Summer cut an Ursai concerned that her apprentice had a strong Grimm for opponent.

" _Okay how am I going to hit it from underneath?"_ the blond stood in thought watching the soldiers still firing their weapons at the Goliath and it wasn't doing that much damage to it.

To his shocked the elephant Grimm charged hitting the four soldiers. Its charge is powerful if it weren't for aura the injuries would be very bad. The Arc gulped seeing that the creature was staring at him it had him on its sights. It went for another charge and Jaune dodge it a Goliath was strong but it wasn't that fast on its movements that was a good disadvantage. Fighting someone like Summer who's semblance was speed but for him, it was a different story. He fired a grenadier directly at the face he knew it won't be defeated like that but it might distract it. Jaune ran as fast as he could trying to get underneath the elephant Grimm only to be meet by its strong legs. The explosion barely scratch the armor and it recuperated ready to attack the young apprentice.

" _I'm in trouble and I can't take on this thing on my own"_ he was aware of the limit of his training and how he couldn't defeat a strong type like a Goliath.

"Jaune!" Summer panicked seeing her apprentice in trouble but she was surrounded by a pack of Ursai accompanied by another Goliath _" I have my hands full…."_

Thanks to her semblance the Rose huntress didn't had a problem taking down the many Ursai. But the Goliath became a problem. Even with her skills she was going to have a tough time dealing with the elephant Grimm. Then she saw the young blond waving at her to get her attention.

"Lead your Goliath towards mine!"

"What….?" her silver eyes widened but, shortly she grinned having an idea what could he be up to.

Using Rosa in two gun mode she fired a couple of shots at her Grimm opponent" that's right I'm over here!"

Jaune smiled seeing that Summer has succeeded in making the elephant creature to run after her. He already got his Goliath's attention while he was running straight at his teacher.

"Already know what you're planning and its very clever" she smiled at him.

"Wait for them to get a little closer."

A few seconds later the two Goliath were about to touch them with their charge attack.

"Now!"

Summer took his hand and used her semblance to left quickly and both elephant Grimm hit each other with their own attack. It was like two trucks crashing together. Both were down and it was probably the most creative way to stop them. Before Jaune could say a word he was enveloped in a hug by the silver eyed woman.

"That's my apprentice so smart."

"I can't believe it worked."

The Rose huntress didn't had time to give him another complement because the two Goliath were back on their feet. One of them charged at her but it was blocked by Jaune getting in front of his teacher using his Crocea Mors shield. The young blond send a lot of his aura for the defensive stance, good news he was able to blocked the charge, bad news he was sent flying and lost his shield in the process. She was fighting the elephant Grimm while she wanted to check on her apprentice but she needed to keep her focus on her opponent. She gasped the second one charged at the blond, seeing her was trying to get up the Rose huntress activated her semblance to get him out of harm's way. The consequences Summer got hit by the Goliath's strong tusk, she was on the ground looking out cold.

"Summer!" Jaune stood shocked watching his teacher downed not even her can handle two of the creatures.

He tried to take his shield back but they weren't going to let him. The beasts have gotten themselves behind it, their red eyes were on him. These were the times he needed a miracle just in luck to get involved fighting two of the strongest Grimm species. The Arc did the only thing he could used his strongest weapon, Excalibur in grenadier mode. But firing at them at their faces won't do the key was getting underneath them and firing on the unprotected area where their thick armor wasn't present. The Vale military was too busy fighting the rest of the stampede so he couldn't count on their assistance. The blond dodged a couple of kicks from the elephant creatures running to the body of her teacher.

"Summer, you okay?!"

"I keep forgetting those things are a pain to defeat" the silver eyed woman hold her head.

"You're telling me. Anyway is there a way to attack their stomach?"

"It won't be easy. Goliath are known for been strong with a high defense and highly clever. They're not going to lower their guard without using your head."

"Here they come! Look out!" Jaune put his teacher protecting her from the elephant creature.

"Don't do that!" the Rose huntress has suddenly snapped which shocked him" don't put yourself in danger because of me."

"I can't protect you?" he was confused seeing her behavior strange.

"Many people perished because they were trying to protect our kind. Jaune I don't want you in that group."

"I want to protect you because you are dear to me. I want to protect you if I have the strength."

"I don't need protecting young man."

Watch me!" he fired his grenadier at the Goliath to get their attention.

And it worked apparently the elephants were more interested in crushing the blond knight than the experienced silver eyed huntress. Summer acted quickly using her semblance to get his shield and returning it to its rightful owner.

"If you want to protect me, I will protect you" she smiled" I can be stubborn too."

The Arc chuckled turning to the two Goliath" bring it! I'm not giving up!"

"Jaune…." the Rose huntress stood in awe seeing her apprentice's body glowing with the color of his aura.

"What?" he turned to the woman not having what was going on.

"Your body...Your aura is resonating within you."

"Okay...Is that a good thing?"

Something appeared next to the blond. Both gasped seeing a magic circle it many circles within and the middle of it, the Arc family symbol. Jaune was in awe at the sight it reminded him of Weiss's semblance of glyphs, he stopped getting lost in thought. Looking at his body that was still glowing with his aura and now this circle appeared.

" _Could this be my semblance? But this is the same as Weiss, its not that original."_

Then once more his thoughts were interrupted as something has come out from the Arc magic circle. A crystal the size of a human head and shape of a tear, it shortly shattered and something came out of it. It was a creature, a really big creature but it wasn't a Grimm. The monster was big, bigger than the Goliath and more intimidating, hell it was more intimidating than any Grimm the Arc has ever seen with the exception of the dragon Grimm. It was colored blue with the chest area slightly pink, it had red eyes with with horns sharp claws, sharp fangs with spike bracelets on the arms, a long horn that came from the back with long floppy ears with a long tail. The creature resemblance that of a demonic dog with a big horn. Jaune didn't know what to say he stood with wide eyes and open mouth wide and it was the same with Summer. Even the two Goliath stood without making a movement like they were reacting at the creature's presence.

"Hmm….." the young blond stood in thought before freaking out" what is that!?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" replied the Rose huntress.

"What on Monty's name is that thing!? That...That can't be my semblance!"

"It's not a Grimm that's for sure" the silver eyed woman noticed it didn't had any characteristics that resemblance the dark creatures.

"This is great what else can happen?" Jaune threw his hands on the air.

" _You have summoned me descendant of Arthuro. I shall aid you in battle."_

" _What the!? You're talking in my head! Okay I'm losing my mind here."_

"Jaune if this creature is your semblance then he will help us" said Summer unsure and worried" right?"

"I..I think so, right?" the blond turned to the summoned creature.

" _That is correct I am here to aid you in the battle and whenever you may need my assistance. I am the mighty Behemoth King."_

" _Behemoth you go that right"_ the Arc smiled pointing to the two elephant Grimm" then help us against them!"

The Goliaths charged at the apprentice and teacher before Jaune's new ally gave a roar that was heard in the entire border area. It didn't scared the creatures but the Behemoth used his heave ram attack and sent both elephants flying in the air. The sight was unreal as both Jaune and Summer stood with wide eyes. The creatures hit the ground like two massive boulders and eventually were killed as they turned to dust. They turned to each other still not believing what just happened because seriously, you never thought you would ever see a heavy creature like a Goliath getting sent flying like a rag doll, it was impossible.

"Holy Monty" muttered Jaune" you saw that right?"

"Yes hard to believe. A Goliath weights three thousand pounds and your" friend" toss two of them like they weight nothing."

"Six thousand pounds in the air he's strong" the Arc smiled at the Behemoth" can you help us defeat the rest of the Grimm?"

" _Of course, get on!"_

Jaune didn't hesitated as he boarded the Behemoth King. He turned to Summer who was looking at him like he was insane.

"Come on we're helping the army get rid of the rest."

"I think it will be best if I stay and aid the Vale military from this position" clearly the Rose huntress wasn't looking forward to ride on the summoned creature.

"Don't be a scarey cat Summer come on it will be fun."

"I'm not scare and that doesn't look fun" the silver eyed woman should earn an award for lying.

"You're coming with me and that's final."

"Jaune stop!" the woman gasped as she got dragged by her apprentice mounting the creature.

"Go!" he commanded to his summon.

" _Hold on!"_

Expecting he wasn't going to be fast Jaune thought wrong. It turned out the Behemoth King was fast as he was strong making his riders screamed for their lives. He charged at any visible Grimm he saw ans used its heave attack sending them flying like the two Goliath. Thanks to the powerful creature's aid many of the Grimm were defeated along with the remaining Goliath. What left of the stampede a couple of Beowulf and Ursai were eradicated by the military, the rest escaped thinking it was the right thing to do.

The soldiers did a brief celebration for their victory before they gathered the wounded and any casualties they suffered. Thankfully no casualties were found just a couple of wounded. The Behemoth King stopped once there wasn't any sign of the enemy and shortly his two riders got off. Jaune was expecting to hear an angry rant from Summer but instead the silver eyed woman was hyped and all smiles. He was confused to see her so happy and just staring at her face reminded him of Ruby when she was hype about something, like showing her a new weapon she has never seen before.

"You okay?"

"If I'm okay? I never felt so happy in my whole life. Let's do it again!" Summer was all smiles" you were right it was fun."

"You can be scary sometimes" the Arc just chuckled at her similarity with her daughter.

" _That battle has been won."_

"We couldn't have done it without you."

"You can communicate with it?" said the Rose huntress" I think it should be expected if its part of your semblance."

" _Whenever you need me you can summon me. We will always aid you in battle."_

"We? Are you saying there's more of you?" Jaune was surprised giving a smile.

" _Not like me but there are many more that follow the wishes of Arthuro and wishes to aid the Arc lineage."_

"Arthuro?" the young blond remembered the creature mentioning him before" who is he?"

" _Perhaps you should ask another member of the Arc family. I must be off, my time been summoned is running out."_

"So there's a time limit for you been here" the young Arc stood in thought thinking more of the name of" Arthuro."

 _"Until the next time we meet descendant of Arthuro."_

The Behemoth King has changed back into a crystal. Jaune touched it and it vanished in a white light" I guess that's it."

"Congratulations Jaune for finally awaking your semblance" Summer gave him a quick hug.

"So are we done?"

"The military are finishing with the wounded. After taking out this many Grimm the border will be safe again, until we're call again. Also" she smiled spotting a soldier running to them.

"On behalf of General Isley we would like thank you for your services. We will deliver your payment before the end of the day."

"Thank you, we'll be staying in the Vale for the time being. You can tell the general to call me he already knows my scroll number" replied the Rose huntress as the soldier nodded and left.

"Summer thanks for everything" Jaune smiled at his teacher" without I would have never gotten this far as a huntsman, or this strong. You have changed my life for the better because of you, my relations with my father couldn't be any better. Days like this I am glad that wish came true so I was able to get this chance and meet you. Best moments of my life have been with you…." the blond paused noticing the huntress has turned her back to him.

"Summer….?" he heard sobbing and sniffling from the silver eyed huntress.

"Why do you always have to do that!?" she was crying comical tears" always making me cry with your emotional speeches I can't take this anymore Jaune. You can't keep doing this to me if this keeps up I will have to adopt you after all."

"But I already have parents."

"I can tell them that you die in a mission while secretly I changed your name and appearance to Jean Rose" the grin she was giving was enough to scare the blond Arc" I'll dye your hair to red and add the black and finally I will use silver contact lenses, you'll be the living image of Ruby and her twin brother, then you'll be my real son."

"…..."

"Jaune?" she got worried seeing his blank expression" you all right?"

"Okayyyyy, thanks Summer for creeping me out."

"I scared you? Oh don't be silly I was just kidding."

"You did scared me. Your face and your tone was really creepy."

"Well you can rest easy now I'm not really planning to turn you into my son...Yet."

"Stop that!" he frowned and she laughed.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: hotel downtown Vale)

Jaune has suddenly woke up some time in the middle of the night. He got off from his bed heading for the bath room because he needed to use the toilet. After he decided to wash his face and he did it with a smile on his face. The day couldn't had gone better it was still tough fighting all those Grimm and the two Goliath. But it was even better when he finally developed his semblance something he didn't did in his past future. By now his path was cleared he will eventually get strong to be prepare when that woman enters his life. The attack on Vale won't happen he will make sure her plan doesn't come to fruition. Seven years more and the events will take place he wasn't planning to lose not after all the training, unlocking his aura and developing his semblance. He was about to return to his bed when he was hearing voices outside of the room. The young Arc recognized Summer's voice and so was the second.

"You really want to do this?"

Jaune went closer to the door to hear better _" that sounds like Qrow…."_

"I'm done running away. If she wants me then I will go to her."

"It's not worth it. You have a family, why risk your life?"

"Because if I don't she will eventually come for me and...She might come after Ruby. I will not let that happen, not my daughter."

"You really have a death wish and your supposed to be the calm, rational one of the team. I still don't even know why'd lie to the kid of you not been team leader. Tai will laugh and my sister will snort if they find out I was leader. Come on me leader that's a joke, its team STRQ not QRST."

"Don't try to change the subject Qrow that's one bad habit of yours I can't stand. The point is, I've been running away from her for so long and the truth is I can't. I can't run away, she's been hunting my ancestors for thousands of years and now its finally come down to me and my daughter. The last of the silver eyes lineage."

"Why can't you understand what you want to do is crazy? It's a suicide mission, a trap you'll die!"

"I don't have a choice I have to face her because it will eventually lead to that. This fight is inevitable."

" _Who is she talking about?"_ Jaune was still listening through the door of the room.

"I never said it won't happen, it will. At least let's talk to Oz so he can send us back up, because you sure are going to need it."

"I'm not getting anyone involve in this, its me she wants no one else."

"Forgetting Ruby?"

"I made sure she wouldn't sense her. I hide her well where she won't find her, its the reason why I convinced Taiyang to live in Patch."

"Fine acting stubborn I can deal with that. But you're not going alone, I'm calling the team."

"You are not calling Taiyang he can't know about this."

"I'll call my sister then although it will be useless she never answers her scroll. Makes me wonder why she has one in the first place. Looks like that leaves only me from the team."

"Qrow-"

"Shut it already Summer I'm coming with you and that's final. I'll contact a bullhead to send us there first thing in the morning.

"All right."

Jaune couldn't take anymore he opened the door facing the two huntsmen" I'm coming too!"

"Jaune…." the Rose huntress stood shocked realizing he was eavesdropping.

"I'm going with you guys, you're talking about a very important mission and you also mention the silver eye warriors. So yeah I'm in."

"You told him about it?" the scythe master sounded shocked gazing at the silver eyed woman.

"I trust him with my life."

"Well" he took a sip from his flask" good luck explaining him your suicide run."

"Thank you for volunteering for the explanation" Summer glared at the huntsman.

"You're the one who wants to go to the Dead Lands. I'll be at the bar I heard the one from this hotel has some good locking ladies" he walked off leaving the teacher and student alone.

"The Dead lands….?" the Arc turned to the huntress" why do you want to go there?"

"First Jaune, let's head back inside. I'll explain everything."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Jaune's semblance is finally revealed" crystal summoning" which is the same ability Serah Farron has in FFXIII2 which Jaune unleashes a crystal with a creature within who will aid him in battle. Also the Behemoth King he summoned is the one from Final Fantasy XIII yeah the one who raises his stats when his HP is near death (a pain in the ass to beat until you have pretty buff party).**

 **-Behemoth King won't be the only monster he can summon. I decided to make his monster summoning limit to 10 that means he has 9 more monsters to unlock. The best part of this is I want you guys the wonderful readers of this story to give me recommendations for monsters here are the conditions:**

 **a. They don't have to be from the FF series they can be from other Japanese RPG or anime series. They can even be your favorite summons for all I care I need cool monsters for Jaune.**

 **b. Please be specific about them remember I have played a lot of RPG's but surely I will not know all the monsters or not even know the game or anime so give me its general. Information. I can also check the wiki pages which helps a lot too.**

 **c. Try not to give OP summons it will be overkill for Jaune to have a very powerful creature on his side but I'm sure some of you will say its freaking cool he does have an OP summon.**

 **-Other details about Jaune's semblance the summons can't die when they're beaten they will return to their crystal forms and return to the summoner's side until they heal and ready to fight again. There's a time limit for the summons to stay in the field, 10 minutes but Jaune can use his aura to increase the time limit (that's a niffy trick he will eventually learn further in the story). Another thing Jaune will also learn to summon more than one monster at the same time however, the more monsters he summons the more aura he will use and need to keep them in the field.**

 **-One important detail I forgot to add I want to be more specific with the summons. I will like for elemental summons (one of fire, one of water or ice, one of earth, one of lightning, one of darkness, one of light, a speed type, a flying type). Any of those details I will think about it before accepting it.**

 **-I decided to stick with my theory that only a silver eye warrior can kill Salem and yes I have add it to this story. Honestly as strong as Ozpin is I don't think he can kill her. Otherwise he would have done it many years ago and there was no need to build a huntsman and huntress academy or even a reason to come up with the RWBY series at all.**

 **-I want to thank all the fans who gave me suggestions for Jaune's semblance thank you very much. However like I said I already had his semblance decided since the beginning of the story I really wanted to hear your opinions and some have really impressed me. But don't feel bad this won't be my only Jaune story I might write more and I might even use some of these wonderful ideas for a semblance for him. Not just me maybe other authors will feel inspire to write such stories with these semblance suggestions. So again thank you.**

 **-On another note when you read the title of the next chapter below please don't review me or PM me asking if I'm planning to kill Summer because I'm not going to say spoilers. Only way to find out is to read the story.**

 **-Can't forget to always thank you for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Tears


	10. Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons speaking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 **AN: early author's note this chapter will be powerful and emotional you have been warned.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Tears

(Location: bullhead ship above the skies of the Dead Lands outside of the four kingdoms Remnant)

Jaune didn't know how to feel exactly because he was feeling many emotions. He was anxious, very anxious, excited or eager it was pretty much the same. Then he was nervous because he was about to go another mission after recently finishing the one from Vale border. But this mission was going to be different, he knew it in his heart. Just hearing where he was going he had every right to feel this way. Basically he was going to enter hell for that mission and doesn't have a clue if he will ever come back. For crying out loud he was going to the Dead Lands, the freaking Dead Lands this mission wasn't for him. One he wasn't even in the proper age to do such a high rank mission, second he wasn't even a huntsman in training to begin with, third if his parents finds out they will go after him, beat him up and ground him for the rest of his life. This couldn't be happening but apparently it was happening.

The young Arc stood seated in one of the seats of the bullhead ship heading to the destination of the mission. Now he was regretting agreeing to come remembering what his father told him regarding the Dead Lands. According to John the place was nothing but a wasteland, it was dark, empty and the only thing inhabiting such area was nothing but Grimm. Only the strongest and most rare species of the dark creatures can be found there. The chances of coming out of this alive wasn't even nearly to three percent. Even if he was with an army of experience huntsmen and huntresses the chances of surviving won't increase either. At he wasn't alone, Summer and Qrow were present. Both huntsman and huntress were a feet away from the blond but as soon as he gazed at his teacher he got a glare. Her silver eyes were on him as if she was upset at him. Why would someone like Summer Rose be upset at her own apprentice? It was impossible to tell knowing how much she cares for him.

" _I guess I don't blame her for getting upset at me. Not after what happened at the hotel…."_

* * *

 _ **Jaune was expecting once he went inside of the room Summer will start explaining him everything. But apparently that wasn't the case he stood still in the room and silver eyed huntress was the same without saying a word. Her expression was really worrying him because as long as he has known her, he has never seen her this way before. He was even afraid to speak because of her gaze, she wasn't angry but there was a sign that if he say something wrong she will snap at him. Finally she walked over to him putting her hands on his shoulder noticing her silver eyes were looking normal. Still they had that reflection that was keeping her seriousness. Did the mission scared her that much? He heard Qrow mentioning the Dead Lands so that must be it. But another looked at his teacher and she was giving that expression that said" you better listen to me or else", it was worrying him.**_

" _ **You will stay here and you will wait for me."**_

" _ **What?" he blinked thinking he heard wrong, he knew she had a mission" but the mission-"**_

" _ **You will stay here Jaune and you will wait for me."**_

" _ **The mission I'm-"**_

" _ **You are not going" she cut him off again and this time she sounded upset" wait for me here, okay?"**_

"… _ **.."**_

" _ **Jaune….?"**_

" _ **No" he replied softly" you have a mission I know it and I'm coming with you."**_

" _ **No. You are not going."**_

" _ **Why not?" the blond wasn't happy Summer has never acted like this before.**_

" _ **Its in the Dead Lands the mission at the Vale border is nothing compared to this one."**_

" _ **That's why I'm coming, you obviously need my help."**_

" _ **Jaune you can't go, this mission is not for someone your age or level to take. I'm not going alone, Qrow is accompanying me."**_

" _ **He said something" the Arc was talking about the scythe master" about explaining me your" suicide run" at the Dead Lands. What is he talking about?"**_

" _ **Damn you Qrow" the Rose huntress muttered she will give her former partner a piece of her mind later.**_

" _ **Tell me about this mission. I need to know Summer please, don't keep me in the dark."**_

 _ **The silver eyed woman gave a sigh giving up" shortly after we settled in the hotel Qrow came and told me Ozpin received a distress signal, someone is in trouble. The coordinates of the distress signal is coming from the Dead Lands. Everyone knows missions there are impossible and consider suicidal. I already know that distress signal is a fake and its nothing but a trap."**_

" _ **A trap? What do you mean?"**_

" _ **I highly believe the source is calling out to me. She wants to finish what she started with all my ancestors. I'm done, I'm not running anymore I will face her."**_

" _ **If that's the case then I am coming with you. I'm not letting you fight that thing on your own."**_

" _ **Qrow is coming with me, not you!" she snapped glaring at her apprentice.**_

" _ **I am coming too! If you want me to stay here and do nothing while your in the most dangerous place in Remnant putting your life in danger, then you have another thing coming. I'm going to protect you-"**_

 _ **Then, the unimaginable happened as Summer slapped him anger in her face. Jaune never saw it coming holding his struck cheek, it clearly got red. The silver eyed woman was in tears but she was angry her hands were trembling, probably from the rage. It was that obvious the Arc apprentice wasn't going to let her go to the Dead Lands without him joining her. He will protect her with his life if he needed to for his sake and the sake of her family. The blond will never forgive himself if something happens to his teacher not to mention he won't be able to look at Ruby, Yang and Taiyang if he fails. It was enough he failed to protect Pyrrha, never again he will fail to protect someone important to him. Summer on the other hand thought he was being too stubborn for his own good. He shouldn't be risking his life when he was so young going to the Dead Lands wasn't recommended for a ten year old.**_

" _ **If you want to go and die, fine by me. Just you remember if you die you won't stop your future from happening" her tone was cold very unlike her.**_

" _ **I...I want to protect you Summer I…." Jaune was in tears hearing her harsh words.**_

 _ **The Rose huntress kept quiet as she walked to the door. Without giving a glance to her apprentice she turned the knob and opened it, she was able to looked at him from the corner of her eye.**_

" _ **I want to protect you too...More than you know. But I can't let you die because of me" she replied in a whisper.**_

" _ **And I can't let you die because of me either. When I return to this past I promise to protect everyone from that future, that includes you."**_

 _ **Maybe he was over seeing things but he thought he saw the silver eyed woman giving a smile while she was in tears and upset.**_

" _ **Stubborn fool, you really are hopeless. Get some rest we'll be leaving in the morning."**_

 _ **She closed the door behind her by now her tears were endless she walked the hallway of the hotel sobbing.**_

" _ **Summer…."**_

* * *

" _She must hate me, I know she was so angry at me. She obviously didn't wanted me on this mission. I don't blame her this is the Dead Lands I don't think I have a chance. Maybe I should have listen to her"_ Jaune's eyes turned to Summer the Rose huntress avoided his gaze he felt he has screw up his relationship with the silver eyed woman.

Summer avoided his gaze but she eventually gave a hurtful expression. She didn't meant it to feel upset with her apprentice she should have known better. Jaune wasn't going to let her go to a dangerous place like the Dead Lands but the Arc for once think about himself before others. But that wasn't the person he is she knew him better and now she was feeling bad for herself. Snapping at him, saying those cold words he didn't deserve it. Jaune had become a third son to her and she loves him as much as she love her daughters. The Rose huntress tried hard not to shed tears she will get emotional easily. The person next to her knew exactly what was wrong that was probably the only thing that hasn't change with her. Qrow kept his hold of his silver flask not forgetting his alcohol and with today's mission he was really going to need it.

"Still angry with the kid? Why not talk to him? It won't hurt been honest with him."

"Nothing I'll say will change his mind I know better. He's willing to follow me anywhere not caring the danger. He knows he shouldn't be here I don't even want to tell his parents, they will panic if they find out their son is going on a mission to the most dangerous place in Remnant."

"Quite the predicament you're in. Hope he doesn't cry and wet his pants, we ain't going to a luxury resort" the scythe master took a sip from his flask.

"Would it kill you to stop drinking for one minute?" Summer got annoyed.

"This is the perfect time to drink. You know how dangerous the Dead Lands are and its just you, me and a ten year old who isn't even a training school student. Oz would have offer us some backup but you stubbornly refused."

"We both know Ozpin would have been against my decision to go. He would never agree to this mission, a direct confrontation with her. Its the most suicidal mission in Remnant's history."

"And yet here we are, about to enter the lion's den. No worst, more like the devil's den."

"Don't be so melodramatic. This fight can only be delay but not avoided" her silver eyes softened giving a quick glance at Jaune.

"In that case" Qrow offered her his flask" you might need this more than me."

"I don't drink alcohol keep it to yourself."

"Fine more for me" he shrugged his shoulder taking another sip.

"You haven't change from when we first met" the silver eyed huntress gave a small smile" you were already drinking before turning eighteen, and you were still hitting on girls. You were Beacon's number one womanizer."

"Were? I still am Summer, I have gotten better at it. But with Signal work and huntsman stuff it's been a pain picking some ladies up. I should take a vacation I haven't gotten one since graduating."

"We're not allow to take vacations Qrow. Our job is more a responsibility that takes higher priority than a regular job, we can't risk taking one with constant threats always looming."

"There goes my dream been in a hot tub surrounded by beautiful women. Thanks for shattering it Summer."

"It's always nice to dream" she smiled thinking of the past" back at Beacon, when I was still a shy innocent girl-"

"Shy yes, innocent don't think so. You were more socially awkward afraid of making friends."

"And you still chose to talk to me" a smirk formed on her lips" you were the first boy in Beacon to hit on me, I was flattered you will see me that way."

"No, your face got so red really red and you lost your ability to speak. You kept on repeating the same word over again."

"It wasn't every day someone will hit on me. My reaction was expected but when I thought about it back then, I was flattered."

"What can I say you were a looker-I mean you're still a looker" the scythe master didn't wanted to upset the woman next to him, he took a longer sip.

"When we became a team I notice you were always staring at my legs whenever I had my academy uniform."

That was enough for Qrow to spit his alcohol from the shock. His cheeks got flustered staring at the silver eyed huntress who was smirking" how did you know? How did you figure it out?"

"There are also the times you tried to peek at my skirt. You always pay attention whenever I take the stairs to have a better look."

"It was my sister right? She told you, I knew she wasn't going to stay quiet."

"Raven was always the moral one of the Branwen siblings. She wasn't going to let you get away with been a pervert womanizer."

"You forgot to add alcoholic" he grinned before getting a little serious" if you knew all along, why are you telling me now?"

"I thought it will be funny to tell you now. Your face was priceless but jokes on you Qrow because I always wear pants on my skirt."

"It was still worth it to take a peek."

Summer smacked him silly deciding that he really deserves it" still I'm glad you didn't change neither you, Raven or Taiyang team STRQ became a team like no other in Beacon."

"Pretty much" he took a sip" to this day there still hasn't been a team to graduate from Beacon that has become stronger than us."

"There will always be a team that will surpass us. They say the next generation is destine to surpass the old one."

"Watch it, we're not that old."

The Rose huntress chuckled before she gave a sad smile" remember the graduation dance?"

"How could I ever forget? You looked amazing in that black dress. Then, you added those rose earrings. You were the most beautiful woman in that dance, all the girls staring at you with jealousy and all the guys blushing having dirty thoughts among other things."

"I'm flattered never knew I left that impression but there's one thing I've been wondering Qrow. Why didn't you ask me to dance?"

The scythe master stood in thought not having a clue how to answer her. He took a sip and kept quiet.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Well Tai-"

"Don't give me any excuses. Taiyang was dancing with Raven, after she shot him down like twenty times" she smiled at the memory.

"She felt sorry for him" added the teacher and professional huntsman.

"I can believe that knowing her" they were both chuckling" but you didn't ask me, you dance with so many girls except me. And then you claimed I was the most beautiful there. For as long as I've known you, you would never say such a flattering comment without taking action about it."

"Yeah I wanted to dance with you" he took another sip this time, he did it to stop feeling nervous.

"Then why didn't you asked me?"

"Don't do that…." his tone was dead serious.

"Don't do what? I just want to know why you didn't-"

"You know what I mean. Don't talk to me like this will be the last time we'll have a conversation Summer or so help me...You are making it out of this alive, all of us are" he turned to Jaune who was still in thought and looking nervous.

"…...…."

"To answer your question I did wanted to dance with you. I just felt not worthy of it, true I dance with so many girls. But you were the one I wanted to dance the most" he chuckled taking a sip from his flask.

"Qrow…." the Rose huntress stood shocked.

"I always felt never worth of having you. That's why I envy Tai my sister wasn't enough for him so he went with you too. He did what I lack the guts to do. But that's all water under the bridge you're happy with him that's all that matters…."

"I'm sorry…." the silver eyed woman lowered her head never realizing he felt that way for her.

"I'm over it. It's more important to have you as a friend, there's plenty of fish in the water" he smiled taking another sip.

"It was hard to tell you flirted with me even when we we're partners. But you flirted with pretty much everyone at the school."

"Except boys."

"I know that. It will be the end of Remnant before you start swinging that way."

"You did say "everyone"."

"Whatever" she chuckled" Qrow...Thanks for being here I honestly don't know what awaits us."

"We'll find out soon."

*We're here. We already located a possible safe zone. We'll be landing shortly* the voice of the pilot was heard on the communication device.

"Sooner than we thought" the scythe master took his flask putting it in his pocket" kid get ready to move out as soon as the ship lands."

"R..Right" Jaune said with a nod.

* * *

The bullhead slowly started descending while the young Arc was getting more nervous by the minute. They were here, they were finally here the mission has officially started. He got up making sure he had everything he was going to need, his weapons, and his dust ammunition. He hasn't forgotten he has developed his semblance if things go bad he can always summon Behemoth King to aid him. The doors were opening the blond saw Summer walking next to him, yet she didn't spare him a glance. It hurt him she was still upset with him but he chose to help her, this mission was too dangerous for her to take on her own. Feeling sorry for the blond boy Qrow took him under his arm clearly he has grown fond of the Rose huntress. Yet the action didn't caught the Arc's attention he was still in deep thought or maybe he was still hurt by his teacher's treatment towards him.

"She's not angry at you kid. She was never good when it comes to staying angry at someone. She's only worried sick about you."

"It's hard to believe that. Because that's not what it looks like to me, I've seen the way she looks at me."

"I've known Summer since we were teenagers. Trust me she will never get angry at you or hate you. She cares so much for you that she doesn't want to see you get hurt."

" _ **You're like a third son to me…."**_

"I guess…But she should at least tell me something. She hasn't said a word to me since last night at the hotel."

"With how important this mission is to her, she has too much in her head. Talking to you is the last thing on her mind" the scythe master's red eyes narrowed as he gripped his sheathed blade _"_ _I'm not letting anything happen to you Summer. Like I said we're all going to make it out of this."_

As they left the bullhead ship Jaune took a look around of what it is the Dead Lands. All the rumors and everything his father told him about the place was all true. There was nothing just sand, rock and dead trees everything looked depressing. He hasn't seen any Grimm yet so that was good they were lucky. Neither he or Qrow realized the ship leaving they weren't planning in staying in this forsaken place since they value their lives. It wasn't everyday they will sent huntsmen to such a dangerous area. They soon joined Summer who was gazing a rocky mountain area. Her silver eyes were focusing in the entire place searching for the one who has hunted down her people. No matter what happens today she will end it, the fight that lasted thousand years will finally be over today.

"Jaune listen" she spoke to her apprentice for the first time since last night but her tone was dead serious" stay close to us, don't run of on your own. None of us are safe here our best bet is to stick together. Are we clear?"

"Yeah I know" the young Arc gave a nod while he was still nervous.

"The distress signal was coming from those structures. Perfect spot for an ambush if you ask me" replied the scythe master and teacher.

"As long as we're here anything that moves is a threat. Don't hesitate to strike it down" added the Rose huntress.

The blond nodded again preparing his weapons, Summer followed readying Rosa just like Qrow. They slowly walked towards the rocky plains further ahead. For Jaune, every step he took it was a step closer to his doom he had every right to feel scared. No one would ever consider taking a mission all the way here. Aside from the many numbers of Grimm and rare species they were so far away from the four kingdoms. They were basically on their own without any back up to support them. He understood perfectly why Summer wanted him close to her and Qrow the Dead Lands was only place in Remnant where one could truly feel. The Arc could feel the tension from the surrounding area getting stronger as they continued getting further in the plains. His heart was beating faster not knowing what was awaiting them but he knew it was evil and strong.

Of course he had a right to be scared they were about to fight the source of the Grimm. The creatures of Grimm were consider a threat and a danger to every living being in Remnant so the existence of the mother of these creatures was beyond threat. Was he ready to take on such evil? Simple answer is no, he wasn't ready. He was just an apprentice who has gained a few experiences along with the training he went through for six years. Against the mother of the Grimm he had no chance of winning even if he was accompanied by two experienced huntsmen. Will he die here? No he refused to believe it he still hasn't reach seventeen yet and the events that lead to the Vale invasion hasn't taken place. While he was doing his best to calm down he didn't noticed Summer gazing at the blond from the corner of her eye. Such behavior was making her more upset especially when he was aware what he was getting himself into.

"Keep your guard up Jaune" she replied without looking at him" not feel scare and hopeless."

"What?" the Arc felt hurt by her comment" I get that you're not happy with me but I think you should stop treating me like this."

"Treating you like that?" she turned to him hiding her concern" I have every right to feel this way Jaune, you had this coming. You knew this mission was going to be very dangerous, and you still chose to come. So excuse me if I can't help but be upset with you."

"I get it okay!?" he snapped at her his temper finally reaching its limit" you don't like my choice fine, but it was my still my choice to make. I chose to be here so cut me some slack and deal with it."

"You deal with it" the silver eyed huntress fired back" look at you, even if I'm speaking to you you're trembling. You are scare and yes it was your choice now deal with the consequences. Stop feeling that way because you made the call to be on this mission not mine or Qrow's. I gave you the choice stay at the hotel where you will be safe but we know you didn't like the idea. I'm sorry Jaune if I can't stop feeling upset for my apprentice's careless actions."

"Hey that's enough we're on a mission you two. No arguing" Qrow tried to reason with the two but it wasn't helping at all.

"I'm being careless!" the blond apprentice kept his gaze on his teacher" what about you!? It's a great idea to go to the freaking Dead Lands and challenge Mother Grimm not caring the consequences that you could die! Leave everyone you love, great idea Summer it doesn't matter right? It's not like Ruby or Yang will be sad you're gone. Good job team leader."

The Rose huntress stood shocked with her eyes wide while the scythe master gave a sigh knowing very well a shit storm was about to hit the young Arc.

"How dare you!" she wanted to slap him again" you..You..You stubborn brat! The reason I'm doing this its for their sake! So either them can have a happy future and I'm not just doing this for my family but for the people of Remnant! I want all of them to happy a future free of this evil that was unleashed."

"Your family won't have a happy future if you're not there to share it with them."

"You don't think I know that!?"

"Do you?" Jaune was now in tears hoping to never experience her loss.

"I do know...But will it really be a happy future if there's no one left alive to experience it? Not it wouldn't, there is no happy future if the Grimm rule upon all of Remnant" she calm down a little getting closer to the blond" you have to learn in this line of duty there will always be casualties Jaune and sometimes one is force to make a drastic decision that will affect everyone around you. I learned that the hard way as team leader" she paused taking a quick glance at Qrow who stood in thought" if I have to make a sacrifice for the sake of everyone then I will do it in a heartbeat and, if that sacrifice requires my life then I will do it. As long as there are people to protect I will take it."

Jaune was still in tears as the silver eyed huntress ruffle his hair" do you think its better to sacrifice one life to save a million than make no sacrifice and save none?"

"….…..."

"You don't have to answer now. Think about it while we're on the mission, but don't lose focus on it" she smiled.

"Hate to break the touchy moment but you two made things worse" said Qrow.

Summer's eyes widened" oh no…."

"What? What is it?" asked the Arc.

"You two realized you were having your heated argument in the Dead Lands? What do you think its going to happen now?" said the scythe master.

"I can't believe I was so stupid not to realize sooner. We shouldn't have gotten so angry and argue Jaune."

"I know it wasn't right to be so angry and argue like that but I guess-"

"Come on kid think. Angry, Dead Lands is it finally sinking in?" Qrow got annoyed at his lack for understanding the dire situation.

"I….."

"Jaune we we're angry, negative emotions and we are in Grimm territory" Summer finally added the pieces together.

The blond stood shocked finally realizing the truth" oh s…."

"Shit they're here!" the huntsman and teacher readied his weapon.

If things were bad when they were at the Vale border, things here were worse. They had no idea when they got surrounded by so many Grimm. Ursai, Beowulf, Boarbatusk along King Taijitu were present it was no doubt this was an ambush. Qrow cut a couple of the creatures with his blade with Summer following killing two Ursai. Jaune did the best he could blocking Beowulf with his shield he easily dispose of them and an incoming Boarbatusk using its spin attack. The Rose huntress signaled for them to get away, to get a safe distance from the creatures to find a better spot to engage them. Jaune ended tripping but his teacher helped him using her semblance on him and Qrow managing to leave the rocky area. Reaching a wide field they had enough space to fight and they weren't too far from their location. The odds were against them and this was exactly as they thought it was going to get, a merciless showdown.

"No sign of the big fish."

"Qrow don't start" Summer wasn't in the mood especially when she was fighting for her life.

"You really thought she was going to come?"

"Not really, and you?"

"It will be too good to be true that she will have the guts to face you. She's been hiding for who knows how long, she won't even face Oz."

"There are so many of them!" Jaune cried slicing to another Grimm he quickly changed Excalibur to rifle mode taking down another one.

"That's it we're leaving. I'm contacting the bullhead to pick us up" the scythe master took the chance to use his scroll after killing a King Taijitu.

"They're not going to retrieve us with this many Grimm. We have to find another rendezvous point."

"Right I'll contact them later" he understood putting his scroll in his pocket.

The battle resumed and no matter how many Grimm they were taking down, more were appearing. It felt like a pointless battle with no end and it was starting to take a toll on some of the group. Jaune was now certain this was a suicidal mission though he was relief at some point because it appears the so called" source" wasn't present. Now if he and the other huntsmen find a way to leave this place, away from the damn Grimm army then he will be able to rest happily today. It seemed the trio were in deeper trouble when a sworn of Griffins arrived putting the situation more dangerous. The young Arc fought so hard never realizing the limit of his training because he has taken down more of the creatures than when he was in Beacon in the future. He knew his team and RWBY would be proud to see him becoming strong and a Grimm killing machine. Now he was worried wondering how long he can last against all these odds?

"We have to cut a path!" Qrow cut an Ursai in half" we won't last here another minute."

"I got this hang on you two!" Summer sheathed Rose taking the hands of both males ready to use her semblance.

The swirl of rose petals surrounded the many Grimm as the silver eyed huntress vanished taking her partner and apprentice from harm's way. She risked using a large amount of her aura to get as far away from them as she could. It was a success they managed to get away from the ground forces, except for the ones in the air. The Griffins were hot on their trail and they weren't going anywhere with the flying creatures closing in on them. Jaune let go of his teacher's hand changing Excalibur to grenadier mode firing the explosives, one grenade killed two. The Rose huntress aid him changing Rosa to twin gun mode firing her guns, Qrow did the same firing the guns of his sword. The trio were emerging victorious taking the Griffins with ease. But unfortunately more of the creatures were heading their arrival.

" _This is crazy!"_ Jaune kept on fighting _" this is worse than a suicide mission its just impossible. No wonder no one will come here, this is the hellish turf of the Grimm."_

Five Griffins were suddenly sliced in half the trio realized neither of them were responsible for the killings. Eventually they found out who aided them. Jaune blinked seeing somebody walking to them. It scared him because this person was wearing a full face mask with four eye slits, it resembles a Grimm. The attire was a red shallow cut black dress so the Arc immediately knew whoever was under the mask was a female, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red griddle belt and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object made of black feathers was hanging on the right side of her skirt, black thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern. He had no idea who she was but wearing the Grimm-looking mask creep him out. Qrow and Summer had a different reaction to the masked stranger, both were smiling happy to see this person.

The young Arc took notice of her weapon. It was a long black blade resembling a katana type. Her sheath was a black chamber with a mechanism that had many different colors. It was obviously dust cartridges the design reminding him of Weiss Myrtenaster's rolling dust chamber that allows her to change different types of dust when she was fighting. The dust had different elemental attributes that made the Schnee heiress's rapier change elemental attacks like fire, ice, lightning among others.

"So you read my text and decided to come after all, sis" the scythe master grinned.

"Sis?" blinked Jaune before his eyes widened" wait..She's…."

"My sister and other teammate of team STRQ."

"Raven thank goodness you're here" Summer smiled walking over to the masked woman and gave her a warm hug.

"It's been a while" Raven spoke in a firm tone through her mask.

"Um everyone there are more Griffins heading our way!" the young blond panicked seeing a flock of the flying creatures.

"And the rest of the Grimm cavalry" Qrow added seeing the ground types running towards them.

"What do we do?" asked Jaune.

"Glad you could join us sis, don't know if you have a plan."

"Their numbers are too great for combat. They're being summon somewhere in the middle of the plains" replied the masked huntress.

"This makes things easier" the silver eyed woman stood in thought _" it must be her_ _she's there_ _…."_

Raven used her sword to create some kind of red circle with the same color on the inside" this way…."

"You go first kid" Qrow gave him a gentle push.

"But what is that….?" Jaune felt nervous staring at it.

"Its only her semblance it will take you somewhere else."

"Raven's semblance is teleportation" said Summer" it allows her to go to any location she wishes, its safe to go in."

The masked huntress gazed at the blond making him turned pale" hurry up."

"R..Right!" he quickly entered the portal.

"The mask is doing its charm I see" Qrow kept grinning entering the portal.

The Rose huntress rolled her eyes before she went in followed by the masked woman as it quickly closed down once she entered.

* * *

The portal opened as Jaune and the rest of team STRQ emerged from it, it vanished shortly. They were indeed somewhere else of the Dead Lands, back into the rocky plains. Taking a long look at the place it was bigger than the section where they encountered the Grimm army. A loud roar caught the four's attention the direction was coming from high above, one glance and they were by the sight of sheer terror. Jaune's blue eyes widened from the fear believing he was seeing things or was experience a really bad dream. But this was real and the Grimm he was seeing brought painful memories back to him. The sight of this dragon Grimm reminded him of the attack on Vale and Pyrrha's death. But this dragon was completely different from the one who invaded the city during the Vital tournament. That was clear to the young Arc even if he was frozen in fear to think straight or move.

The first characteristic that it was way bigger and the colors were different. It was covered by white skeletal armor that resembles that of a demon giving a very intimidating look to the immense flying creature, the armor looked thicker the one other Grimm species have. Its wings were also longer, wider and they were covered with the white armor. He never thought he will ever laid eyes on such huge Grimm and he thought the dragon that attack the kingdom was big a very scary. This one made the one from his future looked like a tiny mouse. It was impossible for Jaune not to think about those memories of Vale getting destroyed, the burning buildings, the people screaming in for their lives and the sight of his partner dying. The three members of STRQ showed no fear preparing their weapons to fight this creature that looked very strong. Jaune was still in his trance fearing the dragon before him thoughts raging in his head that he wasn't strong enough.

"Let me guess" Qrow spoke" the source creating the Grimm?"

Raven only replied sheathing her sword. The sheath dust chamber rolled showing the color blue, unsheathing the sword the blade was in the same color display on the mechanism. Her brother did something similar as the gear mechanism from his blade spin transforming into his trademark weapon, a scythe. Summer was keeping her eyes on the dragon Grimm, but her focus shifted to her apprentice frozen on the spot. The silver eyed huntress was worried at his behavior instead of been in a fighting stance he wasn't moving with a fearful expression. Honestly she couldn't blame him, anyone will be scared to see such a big Grimm. But acting this way was only going to get him killed and she will be damn to let anything happen to him.

"Jaune!" she shouted loud enough to break him from his trance" snap out of it!"

"Summer kept your eyes on the enemy!" warned Qrow.

The Wyern Lord gave another roar using its tail as a big whip to hit its enemies. The three jumped out of the way and the scythe master already spotted the only part of the creature's body that wasn't cover by the thick white armor. A small portion of the chest was exposed it was their best guess where to strike it.

"The middle part of the chest!" he called to his sister.

The masked huntress dodged a claw attack she opened a portal to reappear next to the exposed body part. The dragon Grimm opened its mouth ready to eat her but Qrow attacked it with his scythe saving his sister. Raven went for the attack but the only thing she hit was a claw as soon as her sword made contact, it was covered in ice. The Branwen siblings kept fighting while Summer ran to her apprentice who was still in a trance.

"Jaune can you hear me?" she was worried never seeing him act this way, except when he told her about the fate of the future.

"I...No...I can't fight that thing...It's too strong."

"Not on your own but together, we have a chance."

"You don't understand Summer...It was a dragon Grimm that was attacking Vale. It had the same ability to summon other Grimm. Except this one looks even stronger than the other one. I was useless to do anything back then and there's no doubt it will be the same result here."

"No it won't" her comment caught the young Arc's attention" listen Jaune you're not the same person from that future. You're the new Jaune Arc trained by me and by John and Joan Arc you are stronger and-"

"And wiser?" he cut her off.

"I wouldn't say wiser but you are stronger" she chuckled slightly" and also you have the faith of your teacher who cares for you a lot. I believe in you now, get your act together and help us fight that thing."

"Yeah I will try" he nodded preparing his Crocea Mors shield and Excalibur" it might look scary but we have each other."

"That's right" the Rose huntress" now lets kick its ass."

"You cursed!" the blond stood shocked.

"I'm an adult I can curse as much as I like."

 **(Insert music here: Road of Resistance by BabyMetal)**

The Arc laughed as both ran to aid the Branwen siblings who were still fighting strong the Wyvern Lord. The tide of the battle changed quickly when Summer used her semblance to perform a combo of quick slashes changing to twin gun mode and boomerang mode. The silver eyed huntress managed to hit the exposed chest making the dragon to staggered from the hits. Qrow and Raven followed with their own combos at one time the masked changed the element of her sword again to yellow colored. Having lightning dust in the blade she caused electric shocks on the flying creature. Jaune was the last slashing and using rifle and grenadier mode but that wasn't all he wanted to ensure their chances of victory the powerful Grimm. The blond used his semblance making the crystal to appeared in his hand.

"Behemoth King I need your strength!"

The crystal shattered emerging his first summon ally since awakening his semblance. Summer smiled at the sight of the scary and intimidating beast while Qrow was shocked and it was impossible to tell if Raven was shocked too, due to her mask.

"Looks like you were right Summer. That kid is truly something."

"Of course he's my apprentice" the Rose huntress stood with pride at her partner's comment.

"Behemoth King let's fight together!"

" _I'm yours to command master Arc!"_

Still been aided by the three members of STRQ Jaune boarded his strong summon charging at the dragon Grimm. Using heave with the combination of the others attack the Wyvern Lord was having trouble blocking and attacking. It was getting hurt but one roar from it was clear that it wasn't happy. The attacks didn't stopped as the dragon fell to the ground, it was down for the time being. The flying creature was back at its feet but something was wrong as it turned its gaze one of the members of the group. Its crimson eyes were glowing they were on Summer and she knew what was going on. Its like the creature has suddenly changed into a new being, stronger, more clever and more dangerous. The silver eyed huntress this wasn't the same Wyvern they fought when they encountered it. She trembled but not from fear, but from anger. This was the reason why she came here, even if she wasn't present.

"Everyone get back!" she warned the others.

Using its wing the large dragon flew off high above its glowing eyes were on the silver eyed woman. Opening its mouth a red energy was forming looking it was about to fire it upon the group. That was enough for them to know that they needed to get away and get some distance from the Grimm. Jaune took off with Behemoth King not having what was going on but he was smart enough to know that it was nothing good. He followed with the other three before the Wyvern Lord fired a red ray causing a lot of destruction. There was a lot of smoke and debris caused by the powerful ray and anyone would have been killed by it. Jaune was shocked thinking he wasn't going to make it he stood next to Behemoth King. Not too far stood Summer with Qrow and Raven. The Wyvern gave another roar still in the air its blood red eyes were still glowing. The fight has gotten even harder.

"The source is controlling it" she told the Branwen siblings.

"I knew I should have tell Oz to give us some back up" said the scythe master.

"The source? Controlling the Grimm…." Jaune turned to the dragon creature.

" _Master Arc look out!"_

Behemoth King launched himself in front of his summoner blocking a lunge attack from the dragon. He got hurt receiving the blow while getting bitten in the shoulder. The young Arc changed Excalibur into rifle mode firing at it, the firepower wasn't harming it at all. Summer joined in bringing her weapon in twin guns followed by Raven performing a quick strike with the blade of her sword colored red been infused with fire elemental dust. Qrow got his chance to hit the exposed chest portion slashing it with his scythe but still the mighty Wyvern wasn't planning to go down, it wasn't even getting hurt. Jaune has immediately went to the side of his summon the giant Behemoth looked like it was hurt.

"You okay?" he was obviously worried seeing the creature as his companion in battle and friend.

" _I'm fine master he's quite the formidable opponent. But he has underestimated me and he has made me ANGRY!"_

The young Arc stood shocked when the Behemoth King has gotten on two legs and has done the unthinkable as he removed his large horn revealing to be a fearsome weapon. It was a round spinning saw blade he swing hitting the face of the dragon Grimm. The members of STRQ stood still in awe at how the creature has changed appearance and now he looked more intimidating and more bad ass. The summon beast swung his weapon hitting the Wyvern Lord dead while it perform a thundaga spell adding more damage.

"Holy dust! You just removed your horn and its a weapon? Seriously how can you keep that thing inside of your head?"

" _Not the best time to be asking that question master."_

Things got bad for the group as the dragon Grimm was about to fire another red ray attack. Everyone stood shocked knowing they needed to get away from the creature again or they might not be so lucky like last time.

" _Master tell everyone of your companions to get behind me!"_

"Everyone get behind Behemoth King!"

The huntsman and huntresses didn't question the blonds order as they did as told. The summon beast used his own powerful body getting hit head on by the ray from the Grimm. But the consequences the Behemoth King has been beaten protecting the group.

 **(End Music)**

"No…." Jaune fell on his knees as the creature has been turned back into a crystal and shortly it vanished.

"That thing is too strong" said Qrow.

"Its worse when the source is controlling it. He's more dangerous as her slave" added Summer.

"We can't keep this up for much longer" said Raven.

Wanting to crush their hopes at any victory the Wyvern Lord gave a roar as its entire body was glowing black. Its armor has changed color from white to dark black, its face has also changed turning into a black mask with four sharp horns. The dragon has transformed itself into some sort of new species of Grimm and as it wanted to challenge their strength it used its ability to summon more of its kind. The four turned to see as a small army of Grimm was present around the mighty dragon. Now their odds have been decreased below zero the Wyvern Lord looked stronger than before and with its Grimm army their chances of winning were a million to one. The three members of team STRQ knew very well they weren't going to win this fight even with their skills and experience it was impossible to defeat such an opponent like the dragon creature before them. If they continue this battle they will lose, and they might even lose their lives.

" _This is hopeless we can't go on like this. We have to retreat"_ Jaune knew he won't be effective in the fight now that he won't be able to summon Behemoth King again until he recharges his strength.

" _The source has evolve it reaching a new level of power. If we were having a hard time beating it before, then now we don't stand a chance"_ Summer gave a sigh.

"What do we do now?" asked the Arc panicked.

"Sis get us out of here now" the scythe master turned to the masked huntress.

Raven replied opening a portal everyone entered it, she was the last to enter leaving a very angry Wyvern Lord behind.

* * *

The four were once again outside of the rocky plains. Jaune was feeling so much better that they have gotten away from all that danger. He knew the Wyvern Lord became even stronger and that could only mean their end, and he wasn't ready to die. His mission still stand to stop his future from happening, the invasion of Vale has to stop at all cost. It was officially the worse experience as a beginner huntsman seeing your chances at winning decreasing, fighting something that was too strong, realize it was futile to win. The young blond turned to the members of STRQ, Qrow looked relief to have gotten away from it looks like he wasn't proud that it was impossible to win. He couldn't tell how Raven was taking the retreat because of the Grimm mask. As for Summer, the silver eyed woman stood in thought but her expression was one of sorrow and regret. Regret of what? She should be overjoy that they're still breathing, that they were still alive.

"That's an experience I don't want to undergo again" said Qrow with a sigh of relief.

"Retreating was the only wise course of action. Otherwise death was inevitable" followed Raven.

"I can agree to that. I never thought I will face such a strong Grimm" said Jaune happy to be alive and everyone else.

"It's not going to stop" Summer said softly to the group" it won't stop until it hunts us down, or more precise...Until it hunts me down…."

"But we got away, everything should be fine now" the Arc got worried at her teacher's tone.

In the distance they could hear the loud roar that belongs to the transformed Wyvern Lord. It was true, it was coming here Jaune panicked it was still going after them.

"But I don't get it. Why would it only go after you?"

"The source has the ability to control any Grimm she desires. Right now she's controlling that dragon and she has her sights on me" the Rose huntress gazed at her apprentice" she's not going to stop, not until I'm not longer breathing."

"No…." the blond stood shocked taking a quick glance at the Branwen siblings, their expressions were obvious, at least Qrow's expression that they weren't planning of stopping her of whatever she was planning in doing.

"Summer you...You can't be thinking of fighting that thing on your own! I know you're strong but against that THING and the army of Grimm it can summon you won't survive its suicide! You've seen what it can do!" he shouted why was he hearing? She knew very well it was suicidal.

 **(Insert music No rain, no rainbow by BabyMetal)**

"There's only one thing left to do against impossible odds. Remember why she's been hunting me and my ancestors for thousands of years. We possess a powerful ability that makes us a threat to her and the rest of her kind. I'm not planning to lose" she before her eyes turned to her partner.

"Qrow contact the bullhead ship. Tell them to pick you guys up asap. I will buy you some time…."

"You...You're staying behind" Jaune stood shocked.

"If you weren't my partner and my former leader I would have gone against your decision in a heartbeat, you know that?" the scythe master tried to sound angry but he failed he was more sorrowful.

"You would have done it anyway I'm the only one who can stop that Wyvern now" she smiled again turning to his sister" Raven…."

"…."

The Rose huntress gave a mean comical expression" would you take off that ridiculous mask already!? You're not fooling me!"

She removed the mask revealing her teammate's face. Jaune was really taken back by the sight. Raven was the living image of Yang except her hair was dark black with red eyes obviously sharing the physical traits of her brother. Even the form of her hair it was long it was hard to tell at first because the mask covers her entire face. Pretty much explain she was Yang's biological mother, the one who abandoned her and Taiyang.

"You don't have to wear this you know" she sighed gazing at the female Branwen who kept a serious expression" I don't care what anyone says you are not a monster I will never see you as one. You will always be my friend and my teammate."

"….."

"Listen Raven there is no greater joy in this world than that of being a mother. You have an amazing daughter, please don't keep her waiting any longer. Don't hesitate to be in her life anymore" the silver eyed woman gave her back the mask.

"…..."

Summer shook her head at her teammate's silence the female Branwen put on the Grimm mask. It was impossible to hold any tears by now as her gaze fell on her blond apprentice who was the same. His face was in tears as he was trying to deny this was really happening.

"That leaves you Jaune…."

"No...No…No you're not staying behind I won't let you!"

"What can I say about you?" she ruffle his hair it was something she will always do she has gotten used to do it" so many good things happened to me in my life and you were among those good things Jaune. Meeting you was one of those moments I was glad to be alive."

"STOP! Don't say goodbye you're not going to stay behind! I won't let you! I'm staying with you I can still fight! I will fight by your side until all my aura depletes!"

"You can't win against the Wyvern, with the source controlling it that Grimm has become too powerful no experience huntsman can take it down. Only a silver eye warrior can stop it now."

"But I can't leave you and let you stay behind I don't want you to die! Summer I promise I will become strong and protect everyone, you too. If I just turn my back on you I will never be able to live with myself, it will only prove I have fail to protect someone dear to me again!"

The Arc stood his ground watching his teacher in tears before he turned to the siblings" what about you guys!? You don't want her to do this either right!? She's your friend and teammate you care for her!? Then you wouldn't let her do something this crazy!"

"Trust me kid, I would want to take over her place a million times" Qrow said bitterly.

"There's nothing they can do, they know it and have accept it too as much as they don't like it. Jaune you have to accept it too…."

"But I can't let you die! I…."

Summer pulled the blond to a hug reaching for his ear" have you forgotten the reason you came here? Weren't you planning to stop that bad future from happening? If you perish here then there's nothing preventing it from happening. Don't forget how you got here, that wish you made on that shooting star happened for a reason...It was a miracle Jaune if you die here it will all be for nothing. Are you going to waste that miracle?"

"Please I beg of you don't throw your life away…."

"It looks like I'm throwing it away but I'm not. I'm doing this so everyone in Remnant can continue living on. You know its funny I used to hate my lineage so much. I hated being a silver eye warrior because of the constant hunt the source had with my ancestors. They were getting killed because of the power they hold and every time I look into a mirror and see the color of my eyes it made me so angry. I was one and eventually I will die, I thought I will die feeling so much anger and regret because I hated my heritage. Before I realized it I wasn't feeling that way anymore because I have met so many good people. These people fill the hole in my heart, all that anger and regret was slowly disappearing. Then I met Qrow, Raven, Taiyang, Ozpin all those people at Beacon it all vanished and it was replaced by a new feeling...Joy. After I became leader of team STRQ I no longer hated being a silver eye warrior instead I was proud of been one. Its not the color of my eyes but the person I am. Being a silver eye warrior is part of who I am and it didn't matter anymore. I knew the source will eventually come for me but I didn't care, I will face it when the times comes. Until then I will resume enjoying my life….."

"But...But…." Jaune was sobbing making his teacher to pulled him closer.

"I...Taiyang will take it the hardest but he will be able to move on however, please look after Ruby and Yang they will need you."

"Not as much as I need you please Summer don't do this…."

"You will grow stronger Jaune, I just know it. I am so proud of you and I will never get tire of saying it. Never forget that I love you as you were my own child."

"No! I'm staying with you! I don't care what you say I AM STAYING! I will never let you go-" the young Arc gasped feeling a strong pain hitting his stomach he was starting to lose conscious.

Summer has punched him she focused her aura on the punch to make it stronger" please forgive me my dear apprentice. Qrow get him out of here, the Wyvern is getting closer."

The huntsman gave a nod carrying the blond on his shoulder" damn it Summer this wasn't suppose to happen…."

"You knew this is how it was going to end, one way or the other."

Raven took one glance at her teammate before she opened a portal letting her brother and the Arc inside. She gave a nod to the silver eyed huntress before entering.

 **(End music)**

As the red portal vanished Summer glared hearing the roar getting closer seeing the Wyvern Lord flying towards her, behind it stood an even bigger army of Grimm. There wasn't a single hint of fear in her silver eyes as she readied her trusty weapon Rosa. The happy memories have made were fueling her to fight. Her teammates, her friends, Beacon and her family Taiyang, Ruby and Yang their image smiling at her. Finally the image of Jaune Arc her dear student who has become part of her family. The Wyvern Lord looked at her with its red glowing eyes wanting blood, wanting death. The Rose huntress felt she was staring into her eyes, still there was no fear in her only courage and determination.

" _You will not escape from me this time last of the silver eyes lineage. Your fate has been sealed."_

"I was never afraid of you...I was always afraid of the power I hold. At least I will put it to good use against you source no...Salem."

" _Die…."_

"….."

* * *

Jaune was still hurting from the punch given by his teacher, he never saw that coming. Realizing that was further away from the rocky plain with Qrow and Raven. His blue eyes widened seeing a powerful silver light coming from Summer's location. It has engulfed the dragon Grimm and the rest of the army it was so bright he had to shield his eyes. Just like that the light faded and he panicked thinking the worse has happened to his teacher. Taking a glance at the siblings Qrow was tightening his fists, clearly he wasn't happy with the Rose huntress's decision. Raven stood in quiet as usual it made him wonder if she even had a heart after seeing that she didn't reacted to Summer's speech and the fact that she abandoned her daughter. Maybe she was really a cold heartless person, but then again she did came here to help them. It was loyalty to her teammates but maybe deep inside she cares for them. He didn't had time to be thinking about that detail.

"Summer..." he sighed drying his tears" We have to go there."

"Kid, I understand how you feel but it will be better if we don't go. You probably have an idea what could be waiting if you do go" there was a lot of regret in the scythe master's tone.

"Raven?" the blond turned to the masked huntress ignoring the huntsman" use your semblance I have to see her."

"That will be pointless" was her only reply.

"Why!?" he snapped.

"You already know why. It was impossible to survive those numbers, the outcome is clear."

"You don't even know that! I need to see for myself."

"Do it on your own. You know and you still choose to see the result."

"…..."

"Then again how will the weak understand?"

"You...You're calling me weak?" Jaune was actually getting angry with this woman.

"There is no place in this world for the weak only-"

"Enough!" Qrow glared at his sister" I'm not in the mood to start hearing your view of the world sis. Let's go kid, we have to go."

The masked huntress stood still with her arms crossed, nope she wasn't going open a portal to help them get there faster. The Branwen male sighed while the Arc glared at her wondering how the heck Summer and the rest of team STRQ got along with her?

Qrow knew he can use his semblance to fly over and check on things. But he knew the blond boy next to him wasn't going to stay here and let him go on his own. So the only choice was to accompany him without using his wings.

"Looks like we run."

* * *

It took them minutes, maybe hours to arrived to Summer's location. Thanks to Raven who wasn't planning in using her semblance to help them get faster they had to do it the hard way. Jaune was panicking the closer he was getting first because he saw the impossible arriving near the rocky plains. There was a large cube of what it looks to be silver ice covering the entire area where the Wyvern Lord and the Grimm army stood. His blue eyes widened with horror when he saw the silver eyed woman on the ground unconscious, not moving. The blond increased his speed running to her but it felt like he was too far away, or that he was getting further away from her. More tears were falling and prayed to Monty Oum that she wasn't...He couldn't even think about it, the revelation will devastate him. As he reached her body, he checked her pulse as his eyes widened.

"…"

The Arc turned to Qrow more tears were falling before he wrapped his arms around his teacher" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry…."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Vale General Hospital kingdom of Vale)

Jaune stood seated at the visitors waiting room, Qrow was next to him but he chose to stay on his feet. Raven was nowhere to be seen maybe she left but neither of the two care for the moment. Both were worried sick for the condition of Summer since the odds were against them. When the young Arc checked her pulse back at the Dead Lands he really thought she was gone but thanks to the scythe master he was able to sense her pulse, but it was very faint. They thought it was hopeless to get her to the hospital on time but there were wrong when Raven arrived and used her semblance to get them there in a heart beat. So at least they were thankful for her help, maybe she did care for the team after all. The expert huntsman and teacher wanted badly to take a drink from his flask but apparently there was no drinking inside of the building, that sucked pretty much.

"What's taking them so long?" Jaune finally lost his patience getting up from the seat" how long we have to wait?"

"As long as it takes. You know the condition she was in."

"But still, the waiting is killing me. Its been hours and still no word…."

"Her condition is very delicate the doctor and his team need plenty of time to treat her. Frankly I don't like waiting too long but in this case, we have to be patient. This is something that can't be rush."

The blond gave a nod" I know. Qrow...I, did you called Taiyang?"

"Yeah, I did as soon as we got here. I had to do it I actually felt bad not telling Tai we we're going to such a dangerous mission but Summer didn't wanted him to know. She didn't wanted to worry him."

" _That means they must be on their way"_ Jaune knew his teacher's boyfriend will be frantic about this along with his daughters _" what should I tell him? What should I tell Ruby and Yang? I don't think I'm ready to face them…."_

"I should have never left her."

"Not like you had a choice in the matter. She literally punched you in your stomach, since it almost knock you out she obviously enhanced her aura in that punch."

"What should I tell them?"

Qrow seemed to have read the blonds mind putting his hand on his shoulder" you mean Tai and the girls? Not to worry kid you have nothing to fear. I will tell Tai the truth it was my fault for not telling him about the mission. I doubt he will hit you like the last time. Just let me do the talking."

Just as the young Arc thought Taiyang arrived running to the waiting room as soon as he saw Qrow. Just as they thought the blond man was frantic and worried sick but he wasn't alone. Ruby and Yang were with him and both girls were worried sick. The rosette was wearing her trademark red cloak with a red and white dress and black sneakers. Her older sister was wearing a white t-shirt with black sweat pants with black gloves. Judging from her appearance looks like she was in the middle of training with her father. Jaune felt worse when he saw the family present in the room but one glance from the scythe master was enough to tell him that everything will be all right. He really hope everything will be fine.

"Where is she?" asked the desperate Taiyang.

"She's still been treated we don't know anything yet."

"Is mom going to be okay?" followed Ruby her eyes were on the blond Arc.

"We have to wait" replied her uncle.

"How did this happened Qrow?" the Xiao Long male was getting upset and it made the young blond afraid.

"Mission at the Dead Lands…."

"What!?" he was outraged not caring the people in the hospital were hearing him" are you insane!? How can you accept a mission to that hellish place!?"

"Summer took the mission I only accompanied her along with the kid" the scythe master pointed to Jaune.

"Jaune went to the Dead Lands?" Yang was shocked along with Ruby they never thought someone that young will go to a very dangerous place. Their parents already told them all about it.

"Why did you let her go? For crying out loud Qrow this is too reckless even for you. Why wasn't I inform of this? I would have go too."

"That's the thing Summer didn't wanted you involve in the mission. She didn't wanted to worry you" he decided not to mention that his sister was present or he would get angrier knowing he was the only member of STRQ who wasn't there.

"And this won't!?" Taiyang was ready to go ballistic before glaring at his teammate" Qrow, for your sake she better be all right or else…."

"Don't threaten me because we both know the results if we get involve in a fight" the scythe master reminded the blond of the many times he has beaten him during combat.

"You even let Jaune go there too."

"That one is not on me. Summer didn't wanted him to go but he stubbornly went with us. It didn't matter how many times she scolded him and told him not to go, he didn't listen to her and chose to take this dangerous mission. So don't put the blame on me for it."

Jaune stood silent he still doesn't looked at Taiyang or any of his daughters.

"Jaune?" the rosette got closer to the blond boy" you okay?"

"Yeah, you don't look okay" followed Yang.

"Let him be for now girls he's worried about Summer" said Qrow.

Finally the doctor arrived to the waiting area gazing at the man who brought the patient in" Mr. Branwen?"

"Doctor is she going to be all right?" Taiyang went back to frantic mode.

"We did the best we could. Her pulse was faint and she almost depleted all of her aura I don't know what did she do to use such a large amount, her condition is stable she should be fine."

" _Please don't say but, please don't say but"_ the Arc was desperate he wanted to hear good news about the well being of his teacher.

"But" his hopes were shattered hearing the damn word" I'm sorry….."

"Doctor what is it? Tell me already is she going to be all right?" Taiyang was worried sick and it was the same with his girls.

"I'm sorry but...She's in a coma."

"No mom…." Ruby was in tears while Yang hugged she was in tears too.

"We honestly don't know when she will wake up or if she will ever wake up. Some coma state can last days, weeks, months even years. Some never wake up."

"I see thank you doctor" Qrow replied now he wanted to drink from his flask.

"You can visit the patient during visiting hours. But only one family member at a time."

"Thank you" the teacher replied as the man in white left the area.

"Dad will mom wake up soon?" asked the young Rose.

Taiyang was in shock devastated to know the woman he loves and mother of his two daughters was in a coma and she might never wake up" I don't know sweetie, I don't know…."

They heard sobbing coming from the young Arc who seemed he has reached his limit" I'm sorry everyone its my fault."

"Great here we go" Qrow gave a sigh expecting he was going to act like this.

"I'm sorry Ruby, Yang, Taiyang sir I couldn't protect her. Even with all my training I was too weak to do anything. If you want to get angry with me that's okay I understand-"

He was cut off as Ruby hugged him" don't you dare blame yourself Jaune it wasn't your fault."

"But I-"

Yang hit him slightly on his head" she's right don't be such a dummy. I'm sure you did everything you could to look after her."

"I…." he let his tears fall as the rosette keep holding him not wanting to let him and soon her older sister joined in the embrace.

"They're right Jaune" Taiyang said still devastated at the revelation" there was nothing could have been done, this couldn't be stop" he knew she was in constant danger because of her lineage.

"We will never hate you silly" Ruby whispered letting her tears fall.

"We will always love you dummy Jaune" added the lilac eyed blond.

"Qrow?" the Xiao Long male gazed at his teammate making sure his daughters weren't listening" I need to know everything that happened on that mission."

"Fine I was planning to fill you in on the details anyway."

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune has woken up gazing at the window he was shocked that it was dark already. He decided to stay in the room where Summer was being kept. By now he knew Ruby, Yang and Taiyang have left the hospital. He got up from the seat where he was resting as his blue eyes were on the woman lying on the bed. The pulse machine was doing the usual beeping sound feeling horrible that his teacher was at such a fragile condition. Tears were forming again and he was starting to annoyed because he has cried in so much today, he didn't wanted to shed any more. The young blond took her hand planting a soft kiss remembering everything she taught him and how important she became to him. Eventually the tears taking a glance at her face that looked so calm, so serene. He smiled because he had high hopes everything will be fine, that things will get better.

"You're going to be all right. You have never give up on anything, you're a fighter. I know you will wake up. While you're fighting your battle I will be fighting mine. I will visit you every day, take care."

He decided to leave and maybe call his parents. With Summer in this condition it will be best to return to his home village and resume training with his parents. As he reached for the door he heard voices coming from the other side and two which he recognized.

"She's not safe here" obviously it was Qrow.

"Agreed. It will be unfortunate if Salem finds out she's still alive."

" _Salem….?"_

"What are you planning to do Oz?"

" _I knew it, the one Qrow is talking to is Professor Ozpin."_

"It will be for the best if we move her to the vault. I can set the medical equipment and personal assistance to a private room there.

"All right, the sooner we get her out of here the better. I'm not letting that damn bitch get near her again."

"Please Qrow watch your language after all, we are in a hospital. And also, there's a boy listening to our conversation."

" _What? How did he…."_ the young Arc stood shocked.

The door to the room opened revealing an annoyed Qrow" that's becoming a bad habit of yours kid."

"Sorry I-"

"That's quite all right" Ozpin smiled" how about we discuss this outside?"

"Right" he replied softly leaving the room he was now in the hospital hallway.

"You probably already know who I am."

"You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy Ozpin" replied the blond.

"Correct, and you must be Jaune Arc. Summer has told me quite a lot about you."

"She did?" he blinked in surprise not expecting she will tell the headmaster about his apprentice before turned serious" wait...Just how much did she tell you?"

"Why don't we continue discussing this back at my office?"

"Go to Beacon now? Isn't it a little late?"

"It's after seven you won't mind staying awake for a few more hours."

"I guess...I slept a few hours so I'm not that sleepy. Sure let's head to Beacon."

"Good" the headmaster smiled turning to Qrow who nodded" let's get going, we have a lot to talk about Mr. Arc."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I know I trolled you guys good making you think she was dead lol you fell for it. Honestly when I started the story I was originally planning to kill Summer off but then I thought of various reasons why not to kill her. First Jaune changed the time line which means events have been altered and some events will be different so I decided to change the outcome of her situation from dying to being in a coma. She will be sleeping...For now. The second reason because I have grown fond of Summer's character and let's be honest you folks didn't wanted her to die either.**

 **-While writing this chapter I was always listening to the album" Metal Resistance" by the Japanese band BabyMetal. You already know from the music I chose for the fight with the mighty Wyvern Lord who is a different species way stronger than the dragon that appeared in volume 3. To the dramatic moment where Summer decides to sacrifice herself for everyone. I listened to the album over a hundred times and its freaking awesome. You can go to youtube and hear the full album there, you can also listen to their self title debut album which is very good too. I wish I could understand Japanese. Also I might add more songs from this band in the future.**

 **-If you didn't cry in this chapter then you are a heartless monster. I freaking CRIED I was like" WTF why am I writing this?! I shed so many manly tears.**

 **-Wow I'm amazed at how many suggestions I got for Jaune's summons. I want to give more specifications regarding that.**

 **a. Ten summons I want 5 male summons and 5 female summons.**

 **b. I would prefer:**

 ***A power type which exceeds at powerful physical attacks (Behemoth King is already confirmed)**

 ***A spell caster type who exceeds at offensive magic**

 ***A knight type who is balance at both physical attacks and physical defense.**

 ***A sniper type who exceeds at speed and accuracy (I already have the perfect character for this summon a small hint" she's my favorite character in a four player beat em' up game which can be play online and offline).**

 ***A ghoul type or undead who exceeds at dark non elemental magic.**

 ***A spell caster who exceeds at support magic and de-buff magic on the enemy.**

 ***A flying type that exceeds at aerial combat.**

 ***A brawler type who exceeds at physical attacks and defense.**

 ***A spell caster type who exceeds at elemental magic.**

 ***A spell caster type that exceeds at light non elemental attacks.**

 ***An ultimate type who exceeds at every stats but has many limitations (this one will be Jaune's trump card or ace in the hole).**

 **c. Again the summons can be from an anime series or games.**

 **d. Remember not to make them too OP.**

 **e. You can make suggestions through a review or PM.**

 **-Someone asked me if the summons will give some kind of support buff to Jaune. For example when Behemoth King gets on two legs that he increases his stats will Jaune feel stronger too? The answer is no if I do that he will be a bit OP though it was a good suggestion but I wont do it.**

 **-The fourth time skip will be next chapter and also I will introduce a new summon.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews (over 100 reviews thank you) I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Meeting


	11. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY its the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 11 Meeting

(Time skip: two years later)

(Jaune age: 12)

(Location: above the skies of the Mistral kingdom Remnant)

The public transport bullhead ship was carrying quite the amount of people. Many were tourist wanting to visit this part of the kingdom, other were resident of Mistral and some were just doing on a regular basis of business. Some were gazing at the window admiring the wonderful view been provided from how high they were. Others would rather avoid such view, for example that person will have to be Jaune Arc. The blond stood on the ground crawled on his knees, his head buried on his arms and knees. His eyes were completely shut from any kind of view, not staring at his surroundings just his knees. Since he realized he will be using air transportation more often he prepared himself. Like having three vomit bags with him just in case his condition will worsen. His blue eyes narrowed with hatred the one thing he hated so much in this world, probably in the same level as the amber eyed woman responsible for Vale's attack.

" _Air sickness I hate you with a passion."_

*Welcome to the kingdom of Mistral we hope you enjoy your stay. Please watch your step and leave the ship in a properly order fashion, thank you for flying with us.

" _Thank Monty its almost over"_ he was so relief to hear the voice of the pilot they were arriving at the ship hangar bay.

To the Arc's much relief the ship arrived at the hangar bar and it wasn't long before the passengers started leaving. He was glad he didn't got to the point where he will throw up so his vomit bag weren't necessary, this time. Overjoyed the young blond left with the passengers and when he was outside in the hangar bay he ran to the ground getting on his knees kissing it. Many people gave him weird looks of his display for affection of the ground and others would understand his happiness. There were those like him who have air sickness, those that hated flying and the ones who were afraid of heights. After he was done ridiculing himself but he could care less because he couldn't be any happier that he was back on land he resume his journey leaving the ship hangar. The smile never left his face staring at the streets of the kingdom. This was his first time visiting Mistral he's been looking forward to seeing it.

Strange enough, during the original future he never visited the other kingdoms asides Vale. He already visited Patch and he was curious to visit the rest. But this wasn't a vacation the young Arc was here for some business. A lot has happened in two years aside he was still thinking about Summer and how much he misses her. His teacher was still in a coma and it was impossible to tell when she will ever wake up. The blond didn't wanted to think about that now he knew the Rose huntress was fighting her own battle. Moving back to his reason for being in Mistral, he had a mission requested by Ozpin. That was the other thing on his mind the headmaster of Beacon since he's meeting with him things have changed drastically compared to the original future. But at the same time things have gotten better for him because he can still do the right thing and help people around him. Suddenly, it wasn't about stopping the attack on Vale anymore. It was about something more, a bigger contribution to Remnant's future.

* * *

 _ **Jaune has accompanied Ozpin to his office after their travel from Vale hospital to Beacon Academy. The place similar to his future same location, as the top of Beacon tower. The gears, the decorations, same view from the window, same desk looks like some things don't change even when you have altered the time line. Same headmaster with his suit, scarf, cane and of course what kind of person he will be if he doesn't has his trusted cup of coffee. Same mug too, he got it from Goodwitch before heading to the office. The blond got worried remembering the reason why he came here. Just how much did Summer told him? Not that he shouldn't trust the man, Ozpin was someone who do things for the sake of the people at least that's what he thought. The man got seated on his desk taking a sip from his coffee as his eyes fell on the young Arc.**_

" _ **Are you sure you don't want some coffee? I can get Glynda to make some for you. It doesn't take long."**_

" _ **That's okay professor Ozpin I'm good. I just want to know why you want to talk to me here instead of the hospital?"**_

" _ **My office is more fitted for a private conversation. First off all I'm sorry about Summer, I know how much she means to you. You basically grew up with her aside from being with your parents."**_

" _ **She did what she thought was right at the time. I know she will eventually wake up, she won't give up."**_

" _ **Quite true" a smiled was formed on the headmaster's lips" her sacrifice won't be in vain I believe the person that wants her dead think she's really gone. That's good for us I would like for things to remain that way. However knowing" her" it won't be long before she finds out the truth. That is why I will move Summer's body from the hospital to my school."**_

" _ **Okay…." Jaune didn't seemed to have a problem with that he thought his teacher will be safe in Beacon" sir? You know about the source?"**_

" _ **The source? Oh yes that's how some call her namely Summer. But that source has a name she's known as Salem and she is considered the queen of the Grimm. I'm positive she has already told you about her?"**_

" _ **She told me little information about her and that she's been hunting the silver eye warriors. That she can control Grimm and that the silver eyes are considered a threat to the source."**_

" _ **That is correct. Salem is a great threat to this world and there is no being more fearsome than her. Her power is truly great and malevolent as the lost history has states those who form part of the silver eyes lineage have come close to kill her and the Grimm. Thousands of years ago before the discovery of dust there was no race strong and more fearful than the ones with silver eyes."**_

" _ **I remember Summer mentioning that many people fear and respected them, and those that feared them helped the source-I mean Salem to hunt them down."**_

 _ **Ozpin gave a nod with a sad expression" such tragic is life, that is unfortunately true. Some believe the silver eye warriors were considered inhuman because of the power they possessed. Those were used and manipulated by Salem to do her biding and those actions lead to their extinction."**_

" _ **Um...Sir, just what is that power they possess?"**_

" _ **Hm..What do you know about it?"**_

" _ **Summer didn't tell me but I…." Jaune stood in thought when he saw the Wyvern Lord and the Grimm army covered in silver ice" I think I might have seen it."**_

" _ **Did you saw silver ice Mr. Arc?"**_

" _ **Yeah that's it. Summer managed to stop that powerful dragon Grimm and the monsters it summoned covering them in silver ice. Do you know what it is?"**_

 _ **The headmaster didn't replied as he got up from his desk to gaze at the window his eyes were on the city of Vale" we can discuss about it another time. Right now, there is something else of more importance I would like for you to confirm for me…."**_

 _ **Jaune stood in thought but confused, what else could be more important that knowing the power of the silver eye warriors?**_

" _ **There is an old fable I once heard. I always believe it was nothing more than a mere fable but I've been proven to be wrong. They say when you make a wish if the person that makes it has a strong will and heart, then that wish might just come true."**_

" _ **What?" the Arc's eyes widened in shock.**_

" _ **In your case Mr. Arc, you made a wish on a shooting star and its effect came true. You were sent from a broken future to the past, back to the time when you were just a four year old" Ozpin turned back to the young blond who stood frozen in place shocked.**_

" _ **I...Summer tell you?"**_

" _ **She did. Now I want you to answer me, is it true?"**_

"… _ **..."**_

" _ **When Summer first told me about it I was skeptical. I had a hard time believing her words. However I have come to know her since she came to my school and she was always an honest person. I believe her as much as I put my trust in her. All I want is to hear it from your words Mr. Arc."**_

" _ **Yeah its true. I still find it hard to believe that it came true I was feeling so useless, so weak there was nothing I could do."**_

" _ **Summer told me about your future. Vale was under Grimm attack and someone close to you perished."**_

" _ **It was horrible I...I'm sorry professor Ozpin I don't want to talk about it. I really want to forget all about that day" Jaune's eyes were ready to tear up at the memory of Pyrrha dying.**_

" _ **Understandable Mr. Arc I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable. Now this brings me to what I want to discuss with you. You being a time traveler makes you a very valuable asset in the coming war."**_

" _ **Because I know of the future?"**_

" _ **That's incorrect. Your future no longer exist. You're mere presence in this time line have already changed the outcome of future events. The future where you come from has been altered becoming something new."**_

" _ **Wait..Does that mean the attack on Vale won't happen?"**_

" _ **Its hard to tell remember the future is always uncertain, we are the ones that make it."**_

" _ **But you just said that I have altered the time line and because of that the future will be new."**_

" _ **It will new and uncertain. Perhaps the attack on Vale will take place but different, maybe worse than the one that took place in your future."**_

" _ **No…." Jaune stood devastated thinking a worst version of the Grimm invasion" no no I won't let that happen."**_

" _ **Time travel is a very dangerous thing Mr. Arc. Changing events can lead to good things as well as bad."**_

" _ **I won't let it happen again this time I'll be ready for her."**_

" _ **Yes the woman Summer told me about who is supposed to be the one responsible for the Vale invasion, I already know her physical description. There's a high chance whoever this woman is must be connected to Salem."**_

" _ **What do you want me to do professor sir?"**_

" _ **Straight to the point. I want you to work for me Mr. Arc."**_

" _ **Work for you?"**_

" _ **You have the necessary training and experience since you survived something powerful like the Wyvern Lord. I want you to do missions as any other huntsman would do, except I prefer you to do some intel work."**_

" _ **Gather information?"**_

" _ **Precisely" he smiled" I have many huntsman who gathered all kind of information for me among them is Qrow, I want you to be one of those huntsman."**_

" _ **But I'm only ten I'm not even a training school student and you want me to be an official huntsman doing official huntsman work? I mean is that even allowed?"**_

" _ **Technically no, but as headmaster I can make the exception. Also as I previously stated you have the necessary training thanks to Summer and your parents and the experience from fighting quite the number of Grimm as well as an extinct species like the Wyvern Lord."**_

" _ **You said I'm a very valuable asset to you. If its not because I know of the future then why do you want me working for you?"**_

" _ **Because Mr. Arc I know the lengths you are willing to go to protect the people of Remnant after your experience in your future. You want to give it your all and that is understandable, we need all the help we can get to face the threat ahead."**_

" _ **Yeah…." the Arc stood in thought thinking of the amber eyed woman and Salem.**_

" _ **Well, what do you say? Do you accept my offer?"**_

" _ **Yeah I accept."**_

" _ **Good we have a lot of work to discuss."**_

* * *

" _That's how I basically became Jaune the intel gathering huntsman."_

For two years Jaune has been doing missions for Ozpin, many were gathering information for the Beacon headmaster. Those missions included information on Grimm, criminals and huntsmen from other kingdoms. His latest mission was gathering information on a terrorist organization that have been the caused of many casualties. All of the victims were faunus so the White Fang was out of the suspect's list because they would never kill their own kind. Not to mention the founder of the White Fang was still in command and the faunus group were still trying to fight their equal rights. Point is he was very busy with all this work which has require less fighting, something he wasn't complaining. He was doing his part in helping the headmaster gathering information was also important for a huntsman. But it wasn't going to be easy when he set his eyes on the city of the Mistral kingdom meaning his work has been cut out.

Mistral was bigger than Vale anyone without a sense of direction can easily get lost. In other words, he could easily get lost since this was his first time visiting the kingdom. What was Ozpin thinking sending him here, alone!? The young blond gave a sigh and decided to try his hardest to do his job right. The right thing to do was to assign him someone how knew about the this city and had experience about its history. The first thing to do was to go to the common places where attack on the faunus have been happening. He already did his investigation that there has attempted assaults on the species in the past weeks. But apparently the headmaster had too much faith on him thinking he can do this on his own, a twelve year can carry out a full gathering intel mission. So far all his missions have been on Vale, up until now. His luck couldn't get any worse?

" _I don't even know where I'm going, how am I even going to get that information? It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."_

The only thing left to do was to continue walking and explore the city. But that could take him days and Ozpin was expecting a full report within the week. Turning a gaze to the busy streets, there was so many people this was definitely going to take him longer than he thought. The sights was impressive, every building, every structure it showed the high technology and beauty of this kingdom. Jaune gave a sigh not liking traveling alone not to mention he has gotten used of traveling with someone, namely Summer. The Arc walked carefully through the crowd the last thing he wanted is to run into someone that might be a thief and take his weapons and equipment. His blue eyes widened feeling someone bumping into him no doubt it had to be one of them. This was an old trick of thieves commonly use pretending to bump into someone making it look like an accident when it wasn't.

"Hey! What do you think…." his blue eyes widened as he stood in place without making a move.

Expecting to catch thief in the attack and show him his wrath he couldn't do such a thing. Because it was no thief to begin with but it was definitely someone that shocked the blond so much to see. His body trembled at the sight of a girl the same age as him with red hair tied in a short pony tail wearing a familiar bronze circlet bright green eyes who were familiar too. Her attire was a bronze chest plate with bronze gauntlets, brown pants reaching the knees with bronze armor knee pads and brown boots. On her back was a set of familiar weapons that he will recognized anywhere it was the spear, sword and assault rifle combination Milo and the round shield Akouo. For a moment Jaune forgot to breathe at the sight of the girl thinking he was staring at a ghost. It was a member of his former team JNPR and his partner, that person helped him with his training during his stay at Beacon. The person he saw getting killed by the evil amber eyed woman.

" _Pyrrha…."_

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to bump into you. There's always a crowd at this time in the city. Mistral can be consider among the busiest of the four kingdoms."

"…...…...….."

"Hey...are you okay?" the red head girl noticed tears on his eyes.

She was caught off guard as the blond boy she has bumped in by accident has suddenly hugged her. He pulled her in his arms afraid to let her go and she stood shocked not knowing what to say, what to think, or how to react. Her first reaction was shock never seeing such action coming, the second was embarrassment as her cheeks had a tint of pink in them. She didn't know him and she was hugging her as she was long lost friend of he's and of course that couldn't be because she has never seen him before. This was the first time she was seeing him and she had no idea why she wasn't upset on the contrary she felt flattered. But this person who was a complete stranger to her didn't had the right to do that she was able to take a closer look at him. Still she was having trouble because he was holding her like she meant so much to him, yet her heart was beating faster.

He was around her age with messy blond hair, blue eyes wearing a blue vest with a hoody, white long pants with gray boots. A folded shield on his left arm and a sheathed sword on his back, looking at it the blade looks custom made like her own weapon. Expecting to be the one to break the confusing embrace it was the blond boy who did drying his tears his expression was enough to tell her that he was sorry for what he did.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me" he sounded very convincing on the inside he was so happy to finally see her again even if she was younger from when he met her in his future" I've never met you before I have no right to do that-"

"It's okay you really took me by surprise. Maybe that's your way of meeting people, by hugging them."

"That's really weird and no I don't do that when it comes to meeting new people. I swear I thought you looked like a good friend of mine, you looked a lot like her. Really sorry for confusing you with her."

"After saying that its okay. We all make that mistake of confusing others with people we know. I resemble her that much?"

"Yeah you do, but then again she wouldn't be here. She died not too long ago" Jaune didn't saw nothing wrong with telling her a half truth.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" her bright green eyes softened" is it all right if I ask how did she die?"

"Sure she...She got sick, she was my age" yep he has gotten better with lying since she wasn't suspecting anything from her.

"I see I'm sorry again. Where are my manners, I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos" she smiled showing her hand to shake it.

"Jaune, Jaune Arc" he smiled back shaking her hand smiling widely" please to meet you."

"Hello Jaune nice to meet you too. I figure it would be right to introduce each other. You already hugged me as I was a close friend, maybe I should try and see if I can become one."

"I have a strong feeling you will become a great friend Pyrrha. I have a hunch for these kind of things."

"I hope you're right Jaune. I see you have a sword and a shield, are you a student from Sanctum?"

"No I'm not from Mistral I'm just traveling around. I'm still going training, I'm from Patron."

"Patron? I've heard of it, that's the village a little south of Vale right?"

"Yeah that's my home its a little big with nice people and strong huntsmen guarding it including my dad and my mom."

"Your parents are huntsmen? That's great that means they help you in your training?"

"They did and I also had some outside help, wouldn't be able to get this far without her" the Arc thinking of his teacher Summer.

"You sound very happy I can tell it meant a lot to you to have been trained by them."

"You bet. What about you? Did your parents trained you too?" the blond stood in thought at the realization _"_ _now that I think about it, I never asked Pyrrha about her parents or anything about her training. Some friend and partner I turned out to be."_

"My parents are from a wealthy class but they aren't huntsmen. Because they had the money, they were able to afford professionals trainers to help me on my training."

"Trained by professionals that must be a great experience. I think its nice to learn about different types of training, I kind share that experience with my teacher we always travel together."

"Different types of training?" the red head girl sounded interested" like what?"

"There's meditating, its a good exercise to help you control your aura flow. There's also meditating under a waterfall, but I wouldn't recommend it" Jaune shivered remmebering when the Rose huntress taught him how to resist the freezing waters of such.

"That really sounds interesting I kind of heard of meditating but I never try it. The one under the waterfall it sounds like a good way to catch a cold."

"Like I said I wouldn't recommend it. I had a cold for days and it wouldn't stop" his silly expression made her chuckled, that smile of her he has really missed it.

"Looks like its working. We are getting along so well" she smiled.

"I know right? Instant friendship seal approved" both chuckled he already knew the answer to his upcoming question because the red head was four times champion there" so Pyrrha, do you go to Sanctum training school?"

"Yes this is actually my second year only five more years to graduate."

Jaune knew about Sanctum been a school for trainee huntsmen and huntresses. But it wasn't similar to Signal combat academy since the course its only three years. Students start their training there when they turn fourteen. They graduate when they turn seventeen and he remembered Ruby from his future telling him Yang graduated from Signal and the same with her. In the young Rose's case she skipped two years ahead thanks to Ozpin in order to enter Beacon with her older sister. In Sanctum's case it was a training school that the education period is six years, longer than Signal or any other training school. They entered when they turn eleven and graduate when they turn seventeen, he already knew Pyrrha graduated from it when she was the right age. She also competed in the Mistral regional championship where she won four times. It was the tournament where students from both Sanctum and Haven Academy can compete in order to sharpen their skills and give them more combat experience.

Haven Academy was just like Beacon a school where already experienced and trained huntsmen would go to receive preparation in both combat and education. The time period was four years and they're only allow to enter when they're seventeen. Ozpin made the exception of that rule when he allowed Ruby to enter his school and Jaune still wondered why he did such thing? Not that he was doubting Ruby's skill she has proven to be quite the skilled huntress in training even if she was two years younger. Haven was also allow to participate in the Vital tournament along with Beacon in the Vale kingdom, Mantle Academy in the kingdom of Atlas and Shade Academy in the kingdom of Vacuo. Those were the main huntsmen school that were allow to compete in the tournament held once a year.

" _Its pays to be knowledgeable. Pyrrha did said knowledge is power and that power can leads to experience"_ he smiled remembering his partner's words.

"Five more years? Sounds like you have a lot of work ahead of you."

"I know but the knowledge will be necessary to prepare myself to become a skill huntress."

"Any future plans Pyrrha?"

"I would like to offer my services to the people. I want to become a full train huntress and fulfill the duty to protect Remnant."

"That's a great goal" Jaune smiled wondering if things will be the same when they enter Beacon _" will she become my partner again? I know I change the time line and its obvious things are going to different in the future. What if she doesn't enter Beacon? What if I don't enter Beacon? Oh man this whole time traveling thing is so complicated. At this rate I might become a full train huntsman without entering a school, I don't want that. I want to have a partner, I want to have a team. I don't have to be the leader of it, I just want to be in one."_

"Jaune?" Pyrrha got worried noticing the blond boy looked like he was having a lot on his mind, maybe a mental argument with himself" are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm okay why wouldn't I be? I know I look like I'm completely lost and that's because I am completely lost. I have no idea where I'm going, this is my first time in Mistral."

His comment has made her laughed and he blushed, his heart beat faster. That laugh of hers it was just like the Beacon dance when she saw him wearing the dress as the promise he made to her if she doesn't find a date. To this day he still think it was ridiculous that someone beautiful and talented like her wasn't asked by no one to go to the dance. It was like the end of Remnant Pyrrha was beautiful, smart, skilled with a nice body. Yes the Arc wasn't stupid he has noticed her body and it was sexy with a nice chest and long legs. There were times he wasn't oblivious and dense and his partner was one heck of a girl if the boys weren't interested in her maybe they were gay. And he very well knew he wasn't like that.

"I'm sorry Jaune but the way you said it, I found it funny. You don't have a clue where you're going?"

"Its not that Mistal isn't a big city" his sarcasm worked seeing that she smiled in return.

"If you like I can show you around, I grew up in this city."

"Yes please! I don't want to run around in circles" he couldn't be happier that she finally said it.

"Follow me then and try not to get lost" she smiled at him and that smile had a hidden meaning as she was teasing him?

Most likely yes, but the young blond wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

(Time skip)

Hours passed and Jaune was truly impressed seeing the sights of the Mistral kingdom. Pyrrha proved the truth of her intentions showing him around the city she took him to all the important places. The public library, the police station, the many food stores and department stores that forms part of the Mistral shopping district mall and other tourist attractions. The museum of history featuring paintings retelling events from the founding of the kingdom to the great war among others. The statues were something to look at and be in awe about. He was certain by now Mistral was more of an amazing city, even better than Vale, his home village or Patch. It wasn't the size but it had so many things it was no wonder it was among the most populated cities of the four kingdoms. But to the young Arc that was just a bonus, the real reason why he was happy had nothing to do with visiting the city.

Sure he needed to know about the most popular places in Mistral so he knew where to start his investigation. But that wasn't the main reason for him to be this happy, his duty to Ozpin wasn't something to feel joy it was a responsibility that he was obligated for the sake of everyone. It was because he was with Pyrrha, with her. The idea that he was spending time with her again just like the days from his future brought him so much joy. Having her by his side again will bring him tears but he won't shed them, he will smile instead. The times when they were partners when they were part of team JNPR only ones missing were Ren and Nora. Those memories were returning to the blond, being al chatty with the red head girl. Their final stop was the park which it was a couple of streets near Haven academy. They got seated in one of the elegant benches as they resumed their conversation with some laughter to add.

"You're a second year and you have already accomplish so much. Its not everyday you become a top student on your first year" Jaune smiled but he felt like he was kissing up to her too much even if he should knowing how good she is.

"I'm planning to compete in the Mistral regional tournament. Sanctum always held the preliminaries to chose the students that will compete. I will be volunteering."

"You'll do great Pyrrha I mean, I can tell just by looking at you that you will qualify."

"Maybe I want you to be certain that I have what it takes" the red head smiled at him" if its all right with you Jaune, would you like to have a sparing match with me?"

"A sparing match?" the blond smiled looking so eager and anxious" right now? Sure let's do it. I'm always ready for a fight."

"I think this spot will do" the Sanctum student looked around the park noticing there wasn't many people present, and also they had plenty of space for their match.

"I'm going to fight Sanctum's rookie sensation I'm honored" the young Arc took Excalibur and opened Crocea Mors shield.

Pyrrha smiled at his compliment taking Akouo and Milo. Her attack weapon Milo changed to sword mode looks like she wanted to fight him on even ground. She hasn't changed a bit still the respectable and honored fighter she was from his future. Then Jaune thought if at her age has she developed her semblance yet? Because if she has then he was going to be in big trouble. During his sparring matches from his future she hold back a little when they started the training, but after that it was a pain in the backside. With her semblance of polarity she was able to prevent his attacks from reaching her with the addition that she can throw her own weapons like homing projectiles and they will always reach their target thanks to her ability of magnetism. Point is if this Pyrrha was as skilled as the one from his time, than he was going to get a run for his money.

"Are you ready Jaune?" the red head girl smiled in anticipation.

"As I'll ever be" he smiled back not knowing if he was eager or just nervous _" I really hope I know what I'm getting myself into."_

Pyrrha made the first move with a quick thrust only to be blocked by Jaune's shield. The blond countered swinging Excalibur horizontally but the red head blocked with her own shield. The match turned into a quick bout of thrusting their swords it seemed both were as fast and skilled. The green eyed girl smiled looks like she was right when she first laid eyes on the blond, he was skilled too. She was able to realized that he has gotten some hard training whoever his parents were and his teacher they have done a good job. Then she decided to take thing to a different level changing Milo to spear mode increasing the range of the weapon and its strike more efficient. Jaune gasped seeing the transformation of the weapon and quickly went to the defensive using his shield to blocked a strong thrust. He went for the offensive swinging his sword but it never made contact with his opponent instead, the blade went the opposite as it a mysterious force was behind it.

" _Looks like I was right, she has her semblance. I knew this match was going to be a pain but that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy it."_

The young Arc took some distance from the skilled red head changing Excalibur to rifle mode he fired a couple of rounds they were blocked using Akouo. Pyrrha countered with the same maneuver changing Milo to a rifle fired the same amount of dust shells. The blond used his shield only to be slammed to the ground. His blue eyes widened seeing the reason why he was knocked down the red head has used her shield throwing it like a projectile and it returned to her like Summer's weapon in boomerang mode. But that was possible because she was using her semblance to guide the shield towards him and back to her hand. As he took a look at her, there was a glint in her bright green eyes. There enjoyment in her face looks like she was having fun with this match. Jaune decided to make a risky move changing his weapon to grenadier mode and fire one of the small grenade shells.

As expected the Sanctum rookie sensation used Akouo to shield herself but she wasn't expecting an explosion that sent her flying and her shield thrown aside. This was his chance changing Excalibur to sword mode he charged straight at her giving her enough time to change Milo to sword mode and blocked the coming strike. Then their eyes met and they were able to understand each other through this match even when they just met. They already felt a big respect towards the other, as opponents. For Jaune this brought him some strong nostalgia remembering all the sparring matches he had with the red head champion. Even when she was just twelve in this time and period he met her she was still as skilled as he remembers. Taking the chance that she didn't had her shield he went for a merciless attack that made Pyrrha defend. The blond even used his shield to attack using the shield bash.

" _Can't let her get Akouo"_ the Arc was aware having her shield gives an even bigger advantage over him.

It seemed Pyrrha figured out what were his intentions by attacking her without catching a break. He didn't wanted her to retrieve her shield, it made her smiled at his cleverness. But finding an opening on the blond turned out to be easier than she thought as she changed Milo to spear mode to blocked all of his attacks. The Arc gasped when he saw her using the spear to lift herself away from him and into Akouo's way. Using her polarity the shield returned to her, she followed with dodging incoming fire from the blonds weapon in rifle mode. Both charged changing their weapons to a sword using one attack that seemed to be the one to determine the winner. Jaune's attack was blocked and Pyrrha countered jumping in the air changing her weapon back to rifle mode and he did the same as she landed next to him. Their weapon facing the other it was a moment to be capture it in a photograph. Neither pressed the trigger as their eyes met once more by the close proximity Jaune felt he was about to blush.

" _I haven't been this close to her since...That day…."_ his blue eyes softened remembering when she kissed him during the attack on Vale.

"Excellent Jaune!" she sheathed back her weapons" you're a worthy opponent my compliments to your parents and your teacher, they've done a pretty good job."

"I still need more training. You had the advantage over me with your polarity."

The red head's eyes widened before she smiled" I see you noticed my semblance."

"At first I thought you had some sort of device to control your shield from returning to you but then I saw when you managed to pushed my attack away. You made my sword changed directions, magnetism was the only thing I could think of" the Arc decided to come up with the first part since he already knew it was her semblance that controlled Akouo from returning to her.

The Sanctum student gave a chuckled at his comment watching sheathed back his weapon and his shield been folded back" I always like meeting new opponents to test my skills, I want to continue doing my best."

"Same here they say real battle is the best experience needed."

"Likewise" Pyrrha was enjoying the blond company so much" I never ask you Jaune, you say you're from Patron but what school are you attending?"

"Um well...I'm not attending any school for the moment."

"Really? I know you're skilled but even the most skill students need the necessary knowledge and the experience that a training school has to offer."

"Yeah I know its just…." the Arc was scratching the back of his head _" I don't know if I should tell her about my job working for Ozpin. I know I can trust her but this information is important."_

"Jaune….?" Pyrrha didn't know why he looked quiet and nervous all of the sudden.

The sounds of sirens caught their attention when they turned to the streets they saw so many police cars heading the other way. It was going to be a busy day for the Mistral police department.

"What was that all about?" asked the young blond.

"That's strange Mistral's crime rate isn't that high. Whatever is happening must be something big."

"Let's check it out" Jaune was determined to find out.

"What? But we're only training students not official huntsmen. We will only get in the way, this is something that we should leave to the police to handle not take it upon ourselves."

"Seriously Pyrrha you're the rookie sensation of Sanctum and you already know I'm good. I'm sure the two of us can handle anything that they can throw at us."

The red head chuckled at his attitude" I suppose it won't hurt to check what's going on."

* * *

(Scene change)

Both teens ran through the streets they weren't able to see the police cars but they could hear the loud sound of the sirens. But they eventually reached the location simply because they saw a lot of people present with the police vehicles in the middle of the street. They all hand their guns pointed to a large building ahead. The golden letters written above the front automatic doors" Mistral Kingdom Bank". That quickly both Jaune and Pyrrha realized this was a bank robbery. Judging from the many police units present the situation was really serious. It was the red head Sanctum student who thought that maybe it was a hostage situation, it will explain the many numbers of the enforcers. The safety of the people been held hostage was first above everything else. If that was the case then she was right all along, they weren't needed here. This was a job for the police not two training students.

"You are surrounded, release the hostages and come out with your hands up!" spoke an officer through speaker box.

"Hostages, so its that bad" said the young Arc.

"We should go. The police can handle this."

"We can't sit out and do nothing."

"This job is only for the police Jaune not us. I don't like it any more than you. It doesn't matter how skilled we have gotten, we're still training students not huntsmen."

"What if I tell you I have a plan?"

"All right let's hear your plan."

"We'll go inside, let them capture us and we wait until they have been taken out."

"…."

"Eh...It's not that good isn't it?"

"You want us to enter the bank, get capture by the kidnapers and just wait for them to get shot by the police? Because I highly doubt they're going to surrender and come out quietly. It looks like they're giving the police a hard time. How could that be consider a good plan Jaune? It's crazy" the red head thought he was just acting stupid and crazy because at least he knew he was a good fighter.

"That's because I haven't mention the other part of my plan. My secret weapon that will be the one who will take care of those kidnapers, not caring their numbers" the young blond gave a cocky grin.

"A secret weapon?" Pyrrha stood curious and interested.

Much to her surprise the Arc has made a crystal the size of a human head appeared before her" my secret weapon…."

"What is it?" now she stood in pure thinking the crystal was beautiful.

"My semblance."

"You have a semblance? Why didn't you use it in our sparring match?" honestly the young red head felt guilty when she used her polarity on him when he hasn't use his semblance on her.

"Because my semblance can be very dangerous if I use it on people. I will only use it on Grimm. This one I'm about to summon is very agile, fast and her aim is no laughing matter she will hit her target no matter how far it is" Jaune smiled holding the crystal remembering when he managed to summon her a year ago.

" _Best of all Behemoth King has a companion"_ he chuckled turning to Pyrrha who was still lost in the sight of the pretty shinning crystal" okay Elfy I need your help."

With those words spoken the crystal shattered, much to the red head's surprise. The crystal was gone but in its place was a bright light that quickly vanished and something stood in the place where the crystal stood. Pyrrha was dumbfounded staring at a person. It was a girl with white blondish hair tied in braids, hazel eyes, long pointy ears wearing a short brown cloak with a hood with a light yellow top that was part of a green vest with a large black belt that followed with brown shorts. Long knee length brown boots with black leather gloves her weapon was pretty clear a long yellow bow with her quiver of arrows located behind her waist. The red head girl didn't know what to think so his semblance was summoning people that was something she hasn't heard before. Maybe she needed to read more when it comes to semblance because to her it was rare hearing about one that can summon.

"This is your semblance?" she was still in awe at the sight of the archer girl.

"Yeah, its called crystal summoning and its been in my family. We can talk about that later right now" the blond turned to the elven archer" Elfy I want you to take vintage point from that building over there, wait for us to enter that building, use your toxin extract on the armed people. But don't use too much of it just a little, enough to paralyze them" the Arc knew her toxin extract was effective that could kill anyone, her poison arrows are very lethal.

" _Understood master Jaune, will you signal me to attack?"_

"Your call Elfy I know I can trust you" he smiled and the elf archer gave a nod.

"Elfy?" Pyrrha stood watching her leave.

"That's not really her name its how I chose to call her, like a nickname. When I first summoned her I asked for her name and she said she was called Elf so I decided to call her Elfy for friendly terms. She seems to like it. Okay let's go."

Honestly the red head was feeling unsure of doing this. It was true they were just training students and this wasn't their responsibility to do. The police should be doing this not them. But seeing his determination there was something about him that she couldn't refuse, it felt almost familiar maybe it was contagious. Not knowing what it was she chose to follow him which meant they were going to pass the police armed units and they weren't going to let them enter the bank just like that. They arrived at the bank when they were spotted by the law enforcers. Jaune turned to the roof of a building that was on the other side of the street of the bank. He spotted the elven archer standing at the top she has taken a bottle with the toxin extract and spread it to some of her arrows. She was now on stand by waiting for him and his red head friend to enter the building.

"Stop!" called the lead officer at the teens" do not make a move we have a hostage situation keep off your distance from the building!"

"Jaune are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked the worried Pyrrha.

"Honestly no, but don't freak out we're going to that bank."

"I won't repeat myself, keep off your distance from the building this is for your own safety!"

The doors to the bank opened and before they realized what happened they got dragged inside. The lead officer told the rest of the police to hold their fire in order to avoid harming the teens. Jaune and Pyrrha stood shocked now it hit them they were in the bank and saw a lot of people lying on the floor with their arms behind their head. The masked robbers didn't wasted time removing their weapons Jaune losing his Crocea Mors shield and Exaclibur and the same with Pyrrha losing Milo and Akouo. The robbers pointed their guns at the teens and the Arc knew there was nothing they could do without endangering the lives of the hostages. That's why the only thing to do is to stay put and wait for his summon creature Elf to make her move. He smiled he knew the could trust the archer, he gave the red head a glance as he was telling her that everything will be all right.

"Look what we have here?"

"You kids are in the wrong place at the wrong time" spoke another robber.

"Kids with weapons like these?" another said checking their gear" they're definitely huntsmen."

"They looked too young to be."

"We're only training students" replied Pyrrha.

"You thought you could play heroes and stop us?" said the leader" kids like you should stay at school."

"Cocky brats" one of them chuckled.

"Take them with the hostages" leader shook his head at the teens" what a bunch of fools."

"Boss we better hurry and get the money out of here. We have to give our payment to Black Fist so they can continue with their faunus operation."

" _Black Fist? Faunus operation?"_ the gears in Jaune's head were moving connecting the dots _" this is important information I need, these robbers are connected to the kidnapping and the faunus murders. Who would have thought coming here I will find what I'm looking for."_

"Would you shut the hell up!? I know already stop bringing it up so everyone here finds out, stupid moron" growled the leader" all right if we finish loading the lien then get ready to leave and bring the heavy fire on the cops."

"Jaune….?" Pyrrha got worried at the situation.

"Don't worry Elfy won't let me down, I have a feeling she's going to make her move right about..."

"AH!"

"Now."

The sound of the crystal windows of the bank as something hit the shoulder of the leader. Two of the robbers were also shot they panicked thinking that the police has opened fire, but they were wrong. They got hurt by arrows and that wasn't all, as soon as the projectiles came contact with their skin they were feeling dizzy and it was making it harder for them to move. That was Jaune's cue to act as he picked Pyrrha's weapon handing them to her and he did the same with his weapon. The people panicked seeing the robbers getting wounded while the teens were fighting the rest of. They eventually got shot by more arrows. Soon they have been defeated while the red head told the hostages to leave they couldn't be so relief to know they were safe. When she turned to the young blond smiling really happy with his crazy plan she gasped. The Arc was moving the arrow on the right shoulder of the leader making him scream.

"Jaune what are you doing!? It's over we won!"

"Not until this guy talks. All right tell me what you know what's your connection with this Black Fist and the faunus victims?"

"I ain't telling you anything brat, ah! Stop!" he screamed as the teen kept on moving the arrow worsening the wound, with the small amount of the toxin extract in his body it was hard to move a muscle.

"I'm not fond of torture so this is harder for me than it is for you. Start talking or I'll push the arrow deeper into your skin."

"Okay fine just stop it!" he felt relief as the blond boy stopped moving the projectile pierced in his shoulder" I hate those freaks, they deserve to die…."

"The faunus?" Jaune glared he didn't like his comment for hating the species.

"My boys and I were just collecting some payment for Black Fist, they hate the faunus more than me. You give them the lien and they will hunt those freaks for me or anyone else that hates them."

"So they're like mercenaries that hunt faunus" said Pyrrha horrified by the information.

"What else do you know about Black Fist?"

"Not much aside for their hatred for the freaks" the leader was able to grin" you got guts kid I like that. Tell you what I will reward you with telling you extra information on them. I over heard some fellow anti faunus saying Black Fist has a big operation going on at Vacuo."

"According to history of the four kingdoms Vacuo is the most populated with faunus" the red head was shocked realizing that whatever Black Fist was planning was nothing good for the species.

"What is this operation?" Jaune kept his interrogation.

"Your guess is as good as mine kid, I know nothing of it. But knowing Black Fist's hatred I'm pretty sure it has something to do with a lot of dead freaks."

The blond was about to press the arrow until Pyrrha stopped him because the police arrived at the bank after they checked on the escape hostages. They took the downed robbers along with the leader and the two teens were eventually held for questioning. Jaune was not worried about the officers questioning him but the operation this anti faunus group called Black Fist. The fact they were mercenaries who will accept money from other people who hate the species to do jobs that will harm them, even kill them. He needed to send a text to Ozpin immediately so he can know about this important piece of information. As they left the bank he smiled spotting his summon Elf the elven archer stood on the roof giving an approval nod that she has done her job right. The blond smiled proud of his summon eventually the archer vanished her time ran out turning back to a crystal and vanishing.

* * *

(Time skip)

After the police were done with questioning the two teens the Mistral news network came. Jaune eventually told the events of the bank robbery how he and his red head companion took down the six masked men saving the hostages. Though he the blond didn't minded sharing the information with the media not like he care who was going to be watching the news. He thought it was the right thing to do helping the police. Once that was over he decided to invite Pyrrha to a fast food restaurant because both got hungry. It was one of those burger joints where many people will visit, especially teenagers. After that they decided to take a walk on the streets while the sun was setting in it was going to be dark soon. Nevertheless today has been a good day for the Arc getting valid information on his assignment on his first day. Eventually they arrived back at the park where they had their sparring match.

The blond took his scroll typing the message for the headmaster, his report for his investigation. He smiled remembering he did a job well done his first time in the kingdom of Mistral and was able to get the information he needed on the mercenary anti faunus group. Of course he knew he wouldn't been able to get it without the help from the red head girl from Sanctum Academy. Jaune finally finished typing the message and decided to give it a final check.

 **To: Ozpin**

 **From: Agent Arc**

 **Report: I found out from a group of bank robbers that they have been stealing money in order to pay this mercenary group called" Black Fist" they're anti faunus and they will accept lien from anyone who has a grudge with the faunus. There's a mention of a big operation Black Fist has been planning in Vacuo. I'll be on stand by awaiting your orders.**

"Thank you for the burger Jaune, it was very good" Pyrrha spoke getting his attention away from the electronic device.

"No problem we we're both hungry and I think it's not nice to let a pretty girl die of hunger."

His comment made the red head girl smiled as her cheeks got red, the same color as her hair" thank you. But I still think you shouldn't have spent lien on me, I do have some."

"A true gentlemen will always treat a lady to dinner, never letting her pay."

"I see then I won't say another word about the matter" she smiled again this time because he was so polite.

"I'm just glad we were able to help those people at the bank. Thank goodness nobody got hurt."

"Except for the robbers" the red head made the comment that made him chuckled.

"I guess that's true but they were the bad guys so its okay if they got hurt."

"Say Jaune? They way you fought those robbers it looks like you have a lot of fighting experience. I was able to tell too when we had our match. If you had an effective training you would still fight with some hesitation if it was your first time fighting a real battle but I notice how you fought me and those robbers. You're eyes were focused there was nothing that could break that concentration and your body language says you have fought many times before."

" _I knew Pyrrha was observant but this, maybe in this time line she's way more observant than usual"_ the Arc scratched the back of his head" I guess I have some experience."

"Is it okay if you share some of your fighting experience with me?" Pyrrha looked at him anxious she thought she could learn something from him.

" _No surprise she would asked me that. She's still a trainee so she still hasn't fought any Grimm yet"_ the blond gave a nod" sure I see nothing wrong with it. I have fought some Grimm-"

"You fought Grimm!?" the Sanctum student stood in shock" but you're a trainee like me you shouldn't be fighting them."

"I've been traveling with my teacher for years. We eventually ran into Grimm and she always watched over my progresses, that's how I was able to sharpen my skills."

"Experience form live combat against Grimm. I suppose that kind of training is effective but very dangerous, have you gotten hurt while traveling?"

"Nah my teacher would never allow it she was always there for me and overprotective" Jaune's blue eyes softened thinking of Summer.

"Is something wrong?" obviously the rookie sensation saw his saddened expression.

"It's just...A few years ago we we're in this dangerous mission she accepted and things didn't go well. She got hurt bad, and ended up in a coma she hasn't woken up since."

"I'm sorry Jaune I shouldn't be bringing this topic, I feel stupid for making you tell me."

"It's okay Pyrrha you're not to blame you didn't know about my teacher."

"I'll change the subject then. How long have you been fighting Grimm?"

"Since I was six."

"What!?" the red head was even more shocked than the last time" but but, but how!? You've been fighting them at such a young age?"

"Well the first time I was four it was a Beowulf but I didn't fought it. I saved a girl from getting hurt by it and my mom was the one who killed it. I was lucky she arrived just in time."

"That's..That's..." she was still at a loss for words.

"My first Grimm battle was when I was six I managed to kill a Beowulf" he smiled remembering when he accompanied Yang to the White forest and when he met Qrow after he killed the two beaowulf.

"Unbelievable…."

"Pretty much I've been fighting Grimm while traveling with my teacher whenever she was training me."

"It's no wonder why you fight so effectively. All that combat experience turned you into a better fighter. This makes me happier I fought you" she smiled.

"Hey are you saying you weren't happy fighting me before telling you?" the Arc pretended he was upset.

"I said happier" she chuckled while he laughed" after hearing your experience I guess there was nothing to worry about when we were at the bank. I honestly thought your plan was crazy but I guess you knew what you were doing."

"My plan was crazy...And stupid" Jaune blushed scratching the back of his head.

"Not at all. It was crazy to me but I wouldn't call it that. You planned ahead when you summoned that archer knowing you were going to need someone who is good at long range attacks to back us up, you made the right call using her."

"Yeah Elfy's aim is truly something she can hit a target from very far away."

"Your semblance is also something that has caught my attention. I never thought that there will be something like summoning people."

"I'm amaze that I have a semblance like it. I found out I'm the first of my family to unlock it."

"Really?" Pyrrha stood in awe hearing the revelation.

"Well I'm the first one but there was already someone else who unlocked it before so yeah I'm really the second" the blond remembered his discussion with his father.

* * *

 _ **Jaune walked with John the hallway of ancestry. It was a part of the Arc household where there was all kinds of information regarding the descendants of the family. From books, paintings, statues anything about the past Arcs was store in this place. This wasn't the first time the young blond has come here he has been brought before by either his father or mother to always remember their ancestors and all the achievements they have done for the better of the people of Remnant. The father and the son reached the end of the hallway they stopped at a monument. It looked very impressive standing at 6'6 wearing knight armor with a muscled body. The statue was holding both Crocea Mors shield and sword his stance was showing the shield on the front and the sword doing a vertical attack. The young Arc remembers always being in awe every time he looks at it, the structure and craftsmanship was very impressive.**_

" _ **Here we are, Arthuro Arc" John said in a tone full of pride.**_

" _ **That's him all right. Behemoth King mentioned him that he used to serve under him as well as the rest of the summons. I know he was very important to our family but who was he?"**_

" _ **I'm always more than happy to give you history lessons regarding the Arc lineage. Arthuro is more than important to our legacy son, he's the one who created the family."**_

" _ **Created….? You mean…." Jaune's eyes widened realizing the meaning behind the detail.**_

" _ **He was the first Arc and the first to make a legend of himself. He started it all for our family" resumed John while his son nodded in approval" he was also the first one to developed the semblance of crystal summoning. According to historic records he made a pact with the creatures that they will always aid him whenever he may need their help."**_

" _ **That's really something" the young blond stood in awe" so I'm basically the second of the Arc family to developed the semblance?"**_

" _ **That's pretty much true but unlocking our semblance its no easy task. The fact you unlocked it at the age of ten its truly a miraculous achievement."**_

" _ **How old was Arthuro when he unlocked it?"**_

" _ **According to records he was around eighteen. That means you have surpassed him when it comes to the age" the older Arc smiled patting the boy on his head" Arthuro made the pact with the summon creatures for the well being of the people and the world. The records mentions a total of twenty creatures that accepted his pact."**_

" _ **Twenty?" Jaune stood in thought" does that mean I'll be able to summon all of them?"**_

" _ **I wish I knew the answer to that question son, but I don't known. Its hard to tell a semblance that only two Arc members have unlocked. The historical records doesn't mention anything of the summoning creatures, no information regarding their identities or their abilities. The only way to find out about them is for you to summon them for the first time."**_

" _ **I get it, so its up to me to find out who they are."**_

" _ **To me it doesn't matter if you don't summon all of them. You have already made me proud a long time ago whether you have unlock the semblance or not. Don't ever forget that son."**_

" _ **I know, thanks dad" he smiled feeling embarrassed.**_

* * *

"I'm glad you have been acknowledged by your father" Pyrrha smiled staring at the blond" its a great feeling when all of your training and achievements have paid off and you get recognize for them."

"Yeah I couldn't be any happier. But that's how it is when it comes to my semblance I can only know about until I summon them for the first time. So far, I have summoned two creatures Behemoth King and Elfy."

"Behemoth King? That sounds like a big creature."

"You have no idea he's huge and he has an ability that he removes his horn and its a spinning round saw I've never seen anything like it. I'm telling you it freaked me out the first time I saw it."

"Sounds very scary I wouldn't want to meet him" she smiled watching him talk with a cheery smile really puts her in a good mood, it was impossible not to smile.

"He is very scary but he's very loyal so that's one thing to be glad for having him on my side."

The red head girl gave a smile" Jaune...I want to thank you for giving me quite the exciting day, never thought I would have so much fun spending time with one person."

"Why would you say that? Don't you have any friends at Sanctum?" the Arc got worried Pyrrha didn't looked timid she would make friends quickly and she still wasn't famous as she was in his time.

"I made a couple of friends but most of them are a bit shy. I don't usually spend too much time with them. You're the first friend I have spent an entire day with, I have found it very enjoyable. I won't mind if we can do this again."

"Same with me I would like to spend another day with you."

"Will you be staying at Mistral?" her bright green eyes were shining hoping he will remain here for a couple of days.

"I..I'm sorry Pyrrha I'm only staying for the day. I have to go tomorrow morning I have business elsewhere."

"I see...That's a shame" she lowered her head" since I have to wake up early tomorrow for school I won't be able to say goodbye Jaune."

"The don't say goodbye its not like we won't see each other again. I have a feeling we will meet again."

"You're right, then let's make your feeling come true" the red head took her scroll" let me give you my scroll number, that way you can call me whenever you like."

"I'll give you my scroll number too. I won't mind if you call me either" the blond opened his device.

"Thank you Jaune" Pyrrha kept her smiled once she closed her scroll" you know, its strange I have met you today and yet, I feel like I have known you for so long. Like I can tell a lot from you just by looking at you. Don't you think its weird?"

"I don't know about that a lot of people say I'm very easy to read. Maybe you're like them who can easily read me with just one glance."

"Maybe you're right but at least I had a wonderful day meeting you and spending it with you" suddenly her bright green eyes widened realizing it has gotten dark" what time is it?"

"Um...It's past six in the evening" the Arc checked the clock on his scroll.

"Oh my dear Monty I'm so late!" she shouted panicked" I have to go home, my parents are probably losing it I'm in big trouble!"

"Oh yeah I know all about angry parents for arriving late."

"Bye Jaune!" she ran waving at him" hope to see you again! Call me!" she was finally gone.

"Bye Pyrrha!" he knew there was no need to bid her farewell she probably didn't heard him.

The smiled never left his face as he left the park heading into the streets. Jaune knew he will have to spend the night at a hotel before leaving Mistral tomorrow. The joy was still in his system he has finally met Pyrrha in this time line and he ha also befriended her five years before meeting her at Beacon. He started wondering how much he has changed in this past and how much will the future change. The Arc kept up on walking ready to call it a night and prepare for the next day planning his next destination, the kingdom of Vacuo.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yay Jaune has finally met Pyrrha well it should be that obvious when you read the title of the chapter DUH! Also there will be more of Pyrrha in further chapters before entering the canon events.**

 **-New summon for Jaune I already gave a hint last chapter and here it is. The one, the only Elf from Dragon's Crown. Yep she's my favorite character from the four player beat em' up arcade style game. She's the first female summon and won't be the last.**

 **-I have been given so many suggestions for summons its going to be tough deciding which ones to pick its messing with my head so much. There are also summons that the readers seems to have read my mind I'm telling you its like they can see into the future. I will appreciate if you continue giving me more suggestions.**

 **-Once I have a fair amount of summons I will be giving stats and abilities for each so you can learn more about them.**

 **-I know what you're thinking. John said Arthuro made a pact with 20 summons and Jaune can only have 10, what about the other half? That's what you're asking right? Don't worry I have already planned what to do with the other half I will give a small hint. Let's just say Jaune won't be the only Arc who will unlock the summon crystal semblance. That's all I'm going to say.**

 **-I haven't forgotten about the pairing poll Archarem is still going strong. Please keep voting because I might be closing the poll soon.**

 **-As always thank you very much for favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Vacuo


	12. Vacuo

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth no one else.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 12 Vacuo

(Time skip: days later)

(Location: Downtown Kingdom of Vacuo Remnant)

Arriving at the kingdom Jaune decided to take different type of transportation instead of the bullhead ship. He didn't wanted to feel air sick again because it was a real pain so he was so thankful to find out you can take the express train of Mistral to Vacuo. Hearing that made him so happy meaning he didn't had to travel through to reach his next destination. The young Arc was here to resume his mission after sending his text to Ozpin the headmaster Beacon was in favor of his journey to the kingdom of Vacuo. Only this time things have changed he was assigned to find the hideout of the anti faunus mercenary group known as Black Fist. Now the blond was aware that at his age such mission will be too dangerous to do it on his own. Not caring how much training he has received or that he fought and survived fighting an extinct powerful Grimm species like the Wyvern Lord. Ozpin made the decision to sent an experienced huntsman to accompany him to this mission.

" _I guess it's not that bad. I know I will do okay with him around"_ he turned to the huntsman walking next to him the streets of the city.

The blond was pleased having Qrow as the huntsman accompanying him for the mission. Of course he knew he had the knowledge, the skills, and the experience not to mention he was a member from the veteran team STRQ of Beacon. The small thing was worrying him if he the teacher and huntsman doesn't get distracted from their mission. He has learned from Summer that the male Branwen was an alcoholic always drinking, proof of the silver flask he always has with him and that he was a womanizer. All that it takes is one pretty lady with nice legs and a short skirt to get his attention and how he knew that? Because he overheard him and Summer talking about their times at the academy when he was on the bullhead during the mission to the Dead Lands. Obviously the Arc hasn't said a word to the Branwen of it because part of that conversation was personal to him, so he chose to keep quiet. As long as he kept focus on the mission and doesn't get distracted by his bad habits then everything will be fine.

"Um Qrow sir?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know your way around here right?"

"Of course I've been to Vacuo plenty of times. I know every hot spot of the city."

"By hot spot you're talking about gathering information spots?" the blond feared he was referring to something entirely different and not appropriate for someones his age.

"Sure it is. When you become someone experienced in the field like me you memorize every place, every corner, every street, every city very quick its not a joke. All those places that guarantee to always give you that valuable piece of information, you must never forget them. Just stick with me kid and you won't have to worry getting lost."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better. I'm worried about what Black Fist could be up to, I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of their terrorist acts."

"I went ahead and search through the Vacuo Police Department crime files. There has been hundreds of crimes against faunus in the past year. But none of them didn't seemed to be connected with Black Fist."

"Criminals doing bad things to faunus, why do they have to do things like that?"

"Kid this kingdom is mostly populated with them and the big issue that's been a problem for centuries, discrimination. The prejudice with the faunus is very common in Remnant and Vacuo has its big case of it. Don't be surprise if you see somebody beating up a faunus not caring of their age or social status."

" _Its for that reason the White Fang was born and its for that reason they became a terrorist organization in my time. I wonder if things will be different now..No I shouldn't be thinking that. With the way things are going I wouldn't be surprise if they become worse than before."_

"Let's stay focus on the mission. Its the reason we're here" Qrow smiled staring at a very familiar place" we arrived to one of hottest spots in the kingdom."

Jaune was looking froward to this mission with Ruby and Yang's uncle that is until he gaze at the place where us supposed to be" the hottest spot to gain information". A frown was formed on his lips feeling like his respect for the Branwen huntsman was decreasing I mean sure, he was strong and skilled and he was the uncle of the girls who were close to him. But seriously his bad habits were enough to question his loyalty and even respect. The place was large and the neon sing said" The Drunken Hole" that was enough to tell the Arc what the hottest spot is, and it upset him. Here he was on a very important mission where the lives of many faunus were probably on the line and this guy wanted to go to a bar. The young blond tried to calm down maybe this was part of the mission and he really wanted to get information not waste time. He turned to the huntsman who was grinning he was thinking the worst, old habits die hard with the Branwen.

"This is it?" the Arc kept his frown" this is the hottest spot to gather information, I'm sorry if I find it hard to believe."

"You'll be surprise what you can hear from a stink hole like this one. It's the best bar in Vacuo and also the rowdiest" Qrow spoke with a grin _" can't forget where all the sexiest ladies gather."_

"Excuse me if I have to call bull crap on this. This is a bar you're only coming here to drink and peek at women, am I right?"

"Come on kid don't lose faith in me, I'm better than this" he then smirked" drinking and spending time with the ladies is part of the bonus while the real objective is to gather information about Black Fist's operation."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" the blond sighed.

"Trust me all kinds of people come from different places to gather here. They come to drink some booze and say plenty of gossip. I will get the information we're looking for so I need you to-"

"Let me guess, wait here right?" yep he expected as much besides he wasn't going to enter that place.

"Yeah this bar isn't consider safe, you might get in trouble. Wait for a bit here I won't be long" the Branwen opened the door entering the bar.

"Why do I also find that hard to believe?" he muttered sighing again.

* * *

So Jaune eventually decided to wait outside of the bar for Qrow but he knew he was going to be here for a while. He tried not to bore himself to death as he looked around the place. This was the wrong part of the kingdom so he needed to be careful not encounter thieves or any kind of bad of people. His blue eyes fell on the half missing Moon, then back to the ground, then back at the bar, then again at the street. The blond frowned he was already getting bored as a last resort he took his scroll and decided to play some of the games he has saved on his device. He started playing plants vs. zombies he found it fun but challenging, then he changed to Angry Birds he smiled having a lot of fun with this game. After a while he chose to play candy crush saga this one was fun and addictive he couldn't stop playing, so he obviously kept on playing for a while.

" _What the-?! It's been three hours!"_ the young Arc checked the clock from his scroll not believing he has spent hours playing games.

His blue eyes turned to the bar, nope Qrow was still inside. Now he was getting inpatient three hours wasted without knowing the whereabouts of Black Fist. The blond got up since he got seated on the ledge of the street since he started playing his scroll games. As Jaune got closer to the bar he heard lost of laughter and cheering, well it was a bar people will party asides from drinking. One laughter in peculiar caught his attention because he recognize the voice and the source. His impatience turned into anger as he looked over the multicolor window and there he was. The Branwen was laughing, having fun, drinking with other stupid drunks while having two beautiful women on each side. Yep he was having a blast, he was having the time of his life. Jaune gritted his teeth at how much time he has wasted he thought that the huntsman hasn't even asked anyone about the anti faunus group yet. Yet here he was out here waiting, wasting his own precious time so that the man can go partying.

" _You got to be kidding me. The lives of so many faunus are at stake on this mission and he's in there wasting his time, he's wasting my time too! By now I might have had some luck asking people around but no, I have to be here doing nothing. Oh wait I was playing games!"_ the Arc ran a hand through his hand trying to calm down but he was only losing his patience even more.

" _That's it I'm not going to waste another minute. I'm going there and I'm getting him out and he better tell me that he has the information we need or I'll use Behemoth King on him"_ the blond unsheathed Excalibur changing it to grenadier mode, he was deadly serious and he meant it about summoning his creature to unleash his wrath on the Branwen.

"Jaune?"

The young blond reacted he was so focused in entering the bar guns blazing to get Qrow out not noticing there was someone near him. It was a girl in her late teens with long blond hair tied in a single braid with blue eyes. She was wearing armor resembling a knight. Silver chest plate with a silver belt, dark blue shorts with armor knee pads and armor boots. Armor elbow pads with two black and silver gauntlets, the right one had an opening that it would fit a sword and the left one had something folded like a shield. It was similar to how his Crocea Mors shield was folded and attached to her left arm. One more important detail he forgot about the girl on the middle of her chest plate there stood the Arc family symbol. Blue eyes blinked in realization this girl was a member of his family then he felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner, ashamed he has forgotten his older sister and the oldest of the Arc siblings.

"D-Dana hey nice to see you" he was trying to figure why she was here.

The older Arc girl's gasp expression soon turned into anger hiding her concern for her little brother" what are you doing here? This part of the city is dangerous."

"I-I'm just here on business honest" he quickly replied not wanting to make her upset further.

"On business? What kind of business do you have on the shady side of Vacuo?"

"I should be asking you the same question sis. What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Don't question me back young man!" her piercing gaze was enough to make her younger brother take ten steps back.

"I..Okay okay I'm shutting up…." Jaune has forgotten Dana has taken after his mother and she will act exactly like her, she even has her temper.

"What business do you have here Jaune?" she crossed her arms looking as she has calm down a bit.

"I'm on a mission gathering information about an operation" the young blond calm down been honest with her, well not that honest" don't ask me about the operation I don't know much of it."

"Gathering information?" the older Arc sister stood in thought" mom did told me you've been doing intel missions for Beacon Academy all right seem I shouldn't have jump to conclusions so soon. I'm sorry if I got upset with you little bro."

"It's okay you have a right to get worry. But sis why are you here in Vacuo?"

"Jaune Arc have you forgotten?" Dana stood shocked at his memory loss.

"Forgot what?" he knew he made a mistake watching her giving him a glare" wait don't yell at me! Let me think I..." then he realized he did forget" I can't believe it I did forgot, you moved in from Patron after you graduated from training school. You came to live in Vacuo that's it right?"

"Not all of it" she huffed" I came here to attend Shade Academy I'm on my second year, just in case you forgot that too" she frowned at him.

"Sorry I'm really sorry for forgetting something so important. I didn't mean it Dana I've been very busy these past years."

"I know silly" she smiled walking closer to him" mom and dad have been filling me on your adventures."

"I don't think its right that I haven't call you or even text you. I know you have a scroll I'm sorry…."

"It's okay I did got worried. I always call mom and ask her about you she told me how much you have progress in dad's training and how strong you were getting" she sighed before pulling her younger brother into her arms" she also told me what happened to Miss Rose…."

Jaune cursed mentally she had to bring that up. While he was still trying to move on from the events at the Dead Lands and the tragic conclusion that lead to Summer to be in a coma. He felt his sister caressing his hair as she was conforming him from the pain he was feeling. Even if its been two years he has been trying so hard to move on and get over it he has come to terms that there was nothing he could do on that day. The Wyvern Lord was too strong for him to defeat, heck the dragon Grimm even went toe to toe with three members of STRQ who are considered the strongest huntsman team in Beacon. Even if he has tried his hardest the results would have been the same. Summer's sacrifice had to be done or he, Qrow and Raven wouldn't have never made it alive from that hellish Grimm land. Thinking about the memory when she bid him farewell it felt so fresh as it happened yesterday, it brought him tears.

"I'm here for you little brother" Dana noticed the tears falling" I'm always there for my siblings."

"I missed you" he was so honest he really missed his big sister.

"Well I missed you too I guess just this once, I can forgive you for not calling me all those years" she broke the hug with a smile before she change her expression to a warning glare" but you better not do it again, or else."

"Never I don't want to feel your wrath" he chuckled drying his tears.

"A wise decision" she smiled deciding to bring a new topic" so information gathering, any place you have in mind? I won't mind helping you I always volunteer to patrol these parts of the city at this hour. Vacuo at night isn't that safe as people claim it to be."

"What about curfew? I'm sure Shade must have one, or your team."

"Curfew is until midnight and my team can take care of themselves. They don't need me watching over them on second thought, they'll be thrill their leader won't be present to boss them around" she smiled thinking of her team.

"Okay I don't mind you joining up with me and I already have a place in mind for intel gathering" the young Arc pointed at the bar near by.

"The Drunken Hole!? Have you lost your mind Jaune!? You can't go in there. That place is for dead beat drunks and perverts who have no social life or don't contribute on anything for society. I refuse to let you go there!" she crossed her arms meaning business.

"I wasn't planning on going. Actually, someone else went there to get the information. An experienced huntsman is accompanying me on this mission" the blond boy was laughing in his head with the way his sister put Qrow in such category.

"I see, I'm glad to know you have somebody looking after you. Gathering information missions can be dangerous just like Grimm extermination missions."

"But there's a small problem" Jaune wanted to give an evil grin but gave his older sister a worried look" he went to the bar three hours ago and he hasn't come out since. Maybe he got distracted or sidetracked and forgot about the real reason why he went there. Somebody should go there and remind him, asking him if he has the information will be good too."

"Say no more I will find him and ask him" Dana gave a nod" and he better have that information" she was starting to think whoever was this huntsman he must be like the worthless drunks that come to this bar.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you, that bar isn't the safest place in town you know."

"If I'm going to help you on your mission you will have to count on me. I won't let you down Jaune. What is the huntsman's name?"

"Qrow Branwen."

Dana nodded as she slammed the bar's door opened" I'm looking for Qrow Branwen!"

She slammed the door shut while Jaune was grinning the entire time. Naturally he would feel sorry for the huntsman and teacher but he was so sure he didn't asked no one for information about Black Fist and all he's been doing for three hours straight is drinking and flirting with women. That's why he highly believe Qrow deserves a lesson for his incompetence and what better person to teach him than his older sister. Dana was strict with all of the siblings since she was the oldest she was responsible for everyone. While John and Joan were away on their duties she was the one in charge of the Arc household and her rule was absolute. Disobeying her will lead to severe consequences even if she deeply cares for her brother and sisters she will still lay down the law if anyone does something wrong, or doesn't obey her.

" _Qrow is in for it now. But that's what he gets for wasting time on the mission."_

A loud crash was heard as Jaune gasped his eyes got wide as dinner plates. Someone has been sent through the window of the bar hitting the ground. His mouth stood wide open when the victim that got kicked out was none other than Qrow. The young Arc was alarmed thinking he could be dead running to his side. Looks like his sister has really overdid it now.

"Holy Monty! Qrow are you okay!?"

"I'll live kid I've been through worse before" the Branwen chuckled.

"Sorry about that I told my sister to look for you because you didn't ask for the information seeing that you were having so much fun in there."

"Yeah she asked me about it and I told her that I got it."

"What? You got the information? But what did you do to make her so angry that she will do this!?" Jaune thought he must have done something really bad or maybe he said something he shouldn't have said.

"Not what I did, its what I said to her."

"If you tell him" Dana walked out of the bar walking to the downed huntsman" I will introduce you to my weapon Achilles" from her right gauntlet emerged a long blade" you will see how sharp it is."

"Easy calm down I'm not your enemy" he was helped by the young Arc on his feet" I already knew you're a huntress when I first saw you."

"Huntress in training to be precise" she gave him a glare" the name is Dana Arc second year at Shade Academy and leader of team DLTA (Delta)."

"Yeah I realized when the kid told me who you were. Anyway like I said I got the intel we need."

"You mean the location to Black Fist's hideout?" Jaune was feeling so relief now.

"The whole bar was talking about it, it was impossible not to over hear anything. They've been bragging that Black Fist has a big operation that will eliminate large numbers of faunus. Eventually I managed to get the information we needed, the coordinates to their base of operations."

"Look Qrow I" Jaune felt terrible knowing he did wrong" I'm really sorry I saw you drinking and flirting I thought you were wasting time instead of focusing on the mission. That's why I sent my sister after you, I thought you deserve a lesson. But I didn't know she was going to over react" he turned to Dana frowning at her but she ignored him.

"I told you kid drinking and flirting is the bonus of the job. But I still did my part you should start putting your trust in me, you did the same with Summer."

"Maybe I will now" he smiled.

"Well then better get going. We don't have time to waste I heard that big operation is happening tonight."

"Okay lead the way. Um...Is it all right if my sister tags along?" he smiled pointing to the older Arc who nodded.

"I volunteered to join your mission if you allow it. I have heard of Black Fist for a while, my team have been trying to aid the police in investigating their whereabouts. So far our searches have come up empty. Now I finally have a lead, I will not miss this chance."

"Sure thing after what you did to me I will feel sorry for Black Fist getting on your bad side."

"Let me tell you right now Mr. Branwen I'm not fond of flattery when it comes to people that isn't my family."

"Does she take after your mom?" Qrow asked the younger Arc in a whisper.

"Pretty much. A couple of my sisters act similar to my mom too."

"That's how it usually is."

"Excuse me what are you whispering to my brother? It better not be anything inappropriate" Dana sets her sight on the huntsman.

"I was telling him our plan once we arrive at their base."

"Good then I would like to hear it as well."

" _She's really pushy not that I don't mind her company"_ he grinned while Jaune sighed like he was reading his mind.

* * *

(Time skip)

In all of her life Dana has always consider herself a very reliable and independent person. She will always be there to help her siblings in anything they needed. She will cooked, cleaned and read bed time stories to the little ones. As the oldest of the Arc children she saw it as her responsibility to do all those chores and that also included that should be the one to protect if any kind of threat will endanger their lives. So she took it upon herself to train hard and get strong for their sake, it wasn't a matter of pride or honor it was about doing the right thing. To her protecting her family was the first thing to become a huntress, that was her motivation, her main drive. The second will be the innocent people of Remnant who try to live their daily lives whether they're were rich or poor. Third will be her allies and companions, people she will put her trust. Except there was one person she will question the word trust.

" _ **You should start putting your trust in me, you did the same with Summer."**_

" _ **Maybe I will now."**_

Her blue eyes turned to her little brother who she cares with her life. Jaune was naive but in a good way but most of all, he was too trusting. It was so easy for him to trust anyone just like that, without a second thought. In her case she couldn't do that, she would never allow it. Trust was so easy to shatter but so hard to earn, it was her belief. In order to earn her trust you had to fight hard for it. When she realize the person is worth of her trust then she will give it to him. Her brother needed to learn that because she just witnessed him saying he will trust the huntsman accompanying them and who was in charge of the mission. Qrow Branwen she didn't trusted him this man was immature, alcoholic, a womanizer and a pervert after remembering his comment that made her threw him across the window of the bar. She blushed of the embarrassment he was a horrible man not worth of her trust and yet her little brother was willing to give it a try. To make matters worse it seemed the huntsman somehow knew Miss Rose, Jaune's teacher and mentor.

Aside the trust issue with the Branwen there was their current situation. When Qrow mentioned the hideout of the anti faunus group Black Fist was located in a warehouse in the fourth district she wasn't surprised. The area surrounding the fourth district was considered the most infected with crime, especially when it came to crimes related to the faunus. However things got different when the huntsman suggested to take a detour under the city, through the sewer passageway. This was by far her worst experience as a huntress in training, she would rather walked an infested forest filled with Grimm than this. The Arc female covered her nose trying to avoid the foul stench of the sewerage and the disgusting dirty water. Then there were the rats by Monty, she hated those big rodents. It was so easy to fight and kill Grimm but seeing a rat was probably her weakness which it was also the usual weakness of every woman.

" _This detour better take us to Black Fist or so help me I will be throwing that huntsman through another window."_

Jaune was probably in the same boat as his older sister. Dear Monty the smell was so horrible and strong covering his nose wasn't doing the job. This was the first time has had a mission that includes going through a sewer, he hoped not to do it again. Anything will be better than this he really hope Qrow wasn't doing this as some kind of sick joke or getting back at him for letting his sister throw him on a window. The Branwen better be telling the truth that this path was a detour to take them to the warehouse where Black Fist was situated using it as their hideout or Dana won't be the only one who will get angry at him. He could barely see the sewerage passage was so dark, not a single trace of light. The huntsman in front of him was the only one who knew the way as a result of his times in Vacuo because his sister obviously didn't knew. He heard the older Arc screeching she has stepped on something she didn't wanted to think before resuming her walk.

"You okay Dana?"

"I'll be fine when we leave this filthy place."

"What's wrong sweet heart, never been to a sewer before?" Qrow decided to tease her.

"No I haven't, I never believe of ever traveling to one."

"Better get used to it and suck it up. In this line of duty sometimes you have to get yourself dirty, or smell bad. I've gotten into plenty of messy situations and some of them will make you lose your food."

"Please don't say another word Mr. Branwen. I'm trying to keep the content of my stomach from my dinner from leaving my system. Its enough we have to be here and smell all of this, oh by Remnant it stinks so much."

"Welcome to the lovely world that is Vacuo's underground sewer system" sarcasm was pretty clear.

"What? Jaune are you laughing?" Dana heard muffled laughter coming from the boy in front of her.

"Y-No of course I'm not laughing at you I just thought of a joke a friend once told me. That's all I would never laugh at you sis, I don't like this place any more than you. This place do stink a lot."

"You better be honest with me Jaune Arc this is an all new experience for me."

"A new experience that will help you grow as a huntress. At the same time you will help to apprehend a terrorist organization like Black Fist both will be earning you positive points, its a win win situation for you. I see nothing bad" said the scythe master.

"Forgive me for saying Mr. Branwen but I don't see how crossing a sewer will be helpful in my growth as a huntress. Capturing Black Fist is helpful, but not this."

"Leave the formalities out of the window, call me Qrow. I was never fond for them. But anyway you will eventually learn why this experience will be helpful for you."

" _Out of the window"_ the blond boy chuckled mentally remembering when his sister threw him from the bar's window.

"How will you know?" asked the curious older Arc.

"When you graduate you will know."

"How long till we get there?" Jaune was finally getting sick of the horrible stench.

"Not long now. I say ten minutes, fifteen tops. Just keep your eyes peel when we get there."

"Got it, we'll be ready."

The younger Arc was suddenly stopped from walking as he realized his sister was preventing him from taking another step" Dana what's wrong?"

"You really believe him?"

"Of what?"

"That this" detour" as he calls it will take us to Black Fist's hideout."

"Look sis I know Qrow doesn't look like much but trust me he's a very experienced huntsman and he knows what he's doing."

"I do trust you little brother, its HIM I don't trust. He doesn't possess that characteristic a true full trained huntsman

" _That's for sure"_ he rolled his eyes "are you still upset with him? I still don't know what he tell you at the bar that will make you throw him through a window but let it go. We're in a mission and we have to focus, you can't be like this. If you're angry you won't be able to concentrate if we get into a fight with Black Fist. Try to keep a cool head okay?"

"I know I'm well aware but...I don't know how you can put your trust in him so easily. I only know him for like two hours tops and he doesn't look that reliable or trusting. From what I have seen he's an alcoholic, womanizer, irresponsible and incompetent buffoon."

"You're absolutely right sis in fact, that is exactly what Qrow is" the blond boy said coolly.

"Then why do you still choose to trust him if you know the kind of person he is?" her tone was exasperated.

"Because...He's a great companion and friend he will never leave you or turn your back on you. He always try his best and also he was Summer's partner when they became a team, he knew her better than anyone. I know what he's willing to do for her. As far as I'm concern anyone who was dear to her, is dear to me too."

"Trusting and loyal till the very end" a smiled spread over Dana's lips" those are the obvious traits for an Arc. As I said I trust you but not him."

"That's okay I'm fine with it" he smiled.

"Hey you two!" called Qrow's voice in the far distance" what's the hold up? If you don't pick up the pace I will leave you behind."

"Sorry were coming!" called back to the younger Arc.

"Oh by Monty what is…." Dana was shocked" Jaune I think I have stepped on something very unpleasant."

"What is it?"

"I think this is...This is…."

"Poop, shit, crap, doody whatever you like to call it" said the Branwen chuckling" pretty much, this is a sewer were basically surrounded by it."

"Ewww get it off! Its all over my boots and my armor! I hate this place! That smells so bad" the female Arc was losing it.

"Welcome to the lovely world that is Vacuo's-"

"You already said that just shut up or I will throw you through another window!"

* * *

Around fifteen minutes later like Qrow said they arrived at a ladder that will lead them to an exit from the sewer. Both Jaune and Dana couldn't be any happier and relief that they were finally leaving this stinky crap hole. The Branwen let the young blond to climb first before letting his older sister go next, he was last. As Jaune left the manhole he immediately noticed that they weren't on the streets but inside some sort of facility. He smiled thinking this was the warehouse the huntsman was talking about, then it meant that they were in the right place. This was Black Fist hideout the detour through the sewer paid off after all, he didn't stepped on poop and smells like it for nothing. He waited for his sister and the scythe master to leave the manhole before taking a look around. Dana looked a bit relief realizing that this looked like a warehouse so they were probably in the right place. Looks like she won't have to throw the Branwen through another window.

"Let's move quietly and follow me, we are in their base."

Both siblings nodded as they followed the huntsman deeper into the warehouse. Soon the two Arc were certain that they were in the right place when they saw many vehicles that didn't belong to the place. There were boxes and a lot of men gathered it was confirmed noticing their clothing all were wearing black hockey masks with black clothing and they all had a symbol of a fist. It was clear all of these people were members of Black Fist. One thing that got their attention was a large truck that had a long wagon and all three could swear there were banging noises coming from the inside. Dana was longer conflicted in not trusting Qrow now that she was staring at the anti faunus group, at least for now. The Branwen kept his eyes on their surroundings and the men, their numbers were greater and took notice of their weapons. It was an assault rifle style familiar to the ones the soldiers use. They stood hiding behind one of the boxes.

"There's sure a lot of them" replied Jaune.

"Taking action will be too reckless. We are at a disadvantage" followed Dana.

"Great numbers are the only thing that keeps us from making a move, or is it?" the huntsman spotted a couple of the rifles along with a box that contains ammunition.

The Branwen went to the near by box checking the ammunition. His red eyes narrowed taking a round as he returned to the big box where they were using to hide" this is the reason why they're dangerous?"

"Its just a dust round" the younger Arc obviously couldn't tell the difference.

"Wrong kid. This is an aura piercing round."

"Aura Piercing…." Jaune stood at a loss for words never hearing it.

"I've heard of them, they're consider deadly and illegal" said the older Arc female" where did they get them?"

"Obviously the black market. It wont matter how much aura you use to shield your body, if you get hit by one of these babies its going to hurt...A lot."

"You mean we can bleed if we get hit by these?" the young blond stood shocked.

"That's right and the important part is, if any of these hits a vital part of your body you're pretty much done for."

"You're kidding…." the younger Arc couldn't believe it.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" his frowned was enough to tell him that he was serious" with their numbers and these at their disposal we can't risk fighting them in the open. We're sticking with the mission details and call for the police."

"So you want us to wait until they arrive?" Jaune wasn't in favor of the huntsman's plan.

"That's the original plan of the mission. We are to locate their base and report back to Oz, or we can report to him and call for the police while we're at it" the Branwen started typing a message and sent it to the headmaster of Beacon" report sent to Oz and now I'm contacting them."

" _He can't be serious, we just wait and do nothing"_ the younger Arc wasn't happy.

"Calm down little brother I actually agree with him" Dana sounded shocked for agreeing with the Branwen" it's too risky to fight all of them when they have aura piercing rounds loaded in their weapons."

The blond boy gave a sigh, she was right, Qrow was right, they were both right. It was too dangerous to fight Black Fist when their weapons have something so threatening as aura piercing rounds, honestly he has never heard of them. It was to expect from weapons that come from the underground black market and who knows what other types of arsenals they sell there. They were indeed outnumbered and it crossed his mind to use Behemoth King but if the summon beast gets hit by one of those rounds he will return to his crystal form and he won't be able summon it again after a day has passed. That is how long it takes for creatures to heal and gain their strength back. He rubbed his forehead he didn't wanted to be reckless and the only thing left to do is to follow Qrow's orders and wait for the Vacuo police department to arrive.

The huntsman and teacher signaled both Arc siblings to keep quiet as he pointed in front of them. They saw a member of the anti faunus group gathering the rest of the members next to the truck that it had the pounding wagon. The siblings turned to the Branwen as if they were mentally asking what was inside of the wagon. The red eyed huntsman just kept his attention on the regrouped members for some reason he had a bad feeling about it. A bad feeling that could turn into a worse feeling and it all had to do with that moving wagon. What could possibly be in there? It was definitely something alive inside.

" _What are they planning? And why does that wagon keep moving? What kind of animal could they be hiding in there?"_ Jaune kept asking more questions in his head but he knew it wasn't any good.

"My brothers!" spoke the member who seemed to be in charge" the time draws near for our operation to begin. In just a few minutes we will be dealing a major blow to those freaks that think they have a right to live in the same world as us, that think they have a right to live peacefully and be free."

The members cheered in favor as he calmed them down to be quiet again so he can resume his speech" unfortunately, our commander couldn't join us tonight he's attending other important matters. But he wishes all of us success and highly believes in our plan. He's with us until the end giving us hope that one day we will finally purify Remnant of this disease known as faunus!"

They cheered louder while Jaune got angry seeing how deep their hatred for the species is. Dana was in the same boat controlling her anger how could they view the faunus this way? To her everyone was equal in her eyes human and faunus it didn't matter they all have a right to live their lives in peace. As for Qrow he only shook his head not agreeing with their view but not looking upset this wasn't the first time he has seen such behavior.

"Now my brothers do not get depress because of our commander's absence. Rejoice for I have good news to share regarding the suburbs of those freaks. We just learned that the White Fang are holding one of their rally's there. They want to recruit more freaks to join their cause for equality, what a joke!" he grinned under his mask hearing laughter in complete mock" if you ask me they couldn't have picked a better time."

"That's not good" Qrow spoke" if there's one thing Black Fist hates the most than faunus are the faunus of the White Fang. They are consider their greatest enemies."

"If the White Fang will be present with the rest of those civilian faunus, they have more reason to go with this operation" followed Dana.

"I have to add that we still don't know what is this" operation" of theirs, he still hasn't said anything about it" said Jaune.

As the members of the anti faunus group resumed their cheered the masked man in charge pointed to the moving wagon on the truck" its time to begin with the cleansing with our weapon!"

They continued cheering but eventually their cheering came to a full stop when the sound of sirens were heard. The one in charge gasped once it became all silent they knew what this meant, they knew they were in deep shit. And they knew their operation could be put to a full stop ending in failure. The sirens were close now and the sound of doors slamming shut, followed by guns been loaded coming from the other side of the large door of the warehouse was truly a bad sign. They were freaking out this isn't what they wanted, this wasn't how their operation was going to end like this.

*Black Fist this is the police! You are surrounded, come out with your hands in the air this instant or we will enter and open fire!*

"Shit its the cops!"

"Now what?" Jaune was hoping the Branwen will give him the green light to do something.

"Now we fight" he grinned.

"Finally!"

This was the best chance to act. With the police outside and the three of them inside they will be able to trap Black Fist from both sides. Now their numbers didn't matter, their aura piercing rounds didn't matter with the chance that has presented to them. They weren't going to miss this opportunity also the fact the law enforcers were aware that the person who contacted them was the huntsman accompanying the Arc siblings so they knew he was here.

Jaune unsheathed Excalibur and unfolded Crocea Mors shield, he quickly changed to grenadier mode knowing he needed to bring heavy fire on the anti faunus group because of their arsenal. His older sister followed releasing the sword from her right gauntlet, her weapon Achilles next she released a round shield from her left gauntlet that is folded the same way as her brother's shield, this was her defensive weapon Taragon, now Dana Arc was ready for battle. Qrow unsheathing his weapon changing it to shot gun mode he was grinning that the young blond was getting inpatient but now they can bring hell to these bastards.

Jaune fired the small grenade right at the exact middle where all the masked members were gathered, the explosion sent them flying. He grinned it was just as he thought they were all caught off guard even if they were shocked by the police's presence. Dana charged kicking and slashing any opponent that was still conscious her speed has amazed her younger brother and that wasn't all but her skills too. He knew that his older sister has gotten quite strong during her training and she was considered the most skilled in the Arc family. But after seeing her in battle beating one member of Black Fist after the other not giving them a chance to fire their rifles, he was truly in awe. The younger blond felt proud of her she truly a worthy huntress in training and great team leader. He reminded himself to ask her about her teammates after they were done here.

"Ambush! Kill them!" the one in charge responded running away.

Qrow fired a couple of shot gun dust rounds causing more damage to the group and to the hideout. Looks like they will be doing the job for the police while they were still waiting outside. Just the three of them were able to decreased their numbers obviously they masked members were hurt and unconscious ready to be arrested and send straight to jail. His red eyed traveled to the man in charge he was heading for the truck where their secret faunus killing weapon stood. The Branwen had to take cover as a small group gathered opening fire at him. Just like he said their rifles were loaded with aura piercing rounds if he or the Arc siblings get shot the injury will be real. Even with aura it will take a while to heal without medical treatment, he knew he had his hands full. There was nothing he could do but he can rely on someone to stop the running away member.

"Kid!" he called to the young Arc" one of them is getting away on the truck, he's probably taking the weapon to the faunus suburbs!" he stood behind one of the boxes receiving more enemy fire.

"He has to be stop!"

"Right!" Jaune fire another grenadier beating the remaining members from his side looking at his older sister she was also done with her share" Dana that guy is getting away!"

"He's not taking that truck!" she shouted as her eyes spotted a motorcycle.

The masked member in charge turned on the truck's engine as he pressed the accelerator all the way. The vehicle drove off destroying the warehouse gate crashing some of the police cars but they were able to moved out of the way in time.

"Jaune get on!" the older Arc has turned the bike on waiting for her brother and the blond obeyed getting behind her.

"Hang on!"

The bike drove off faster than the truck heading into the highway following the large vehicle.

Qrow gave a sigh watching the siblings go on their own. At least he didn't had to worried about the members firing at him because they have been detained by the police that have arrived to the warehouse after the truck destroyed the gate. The huntsman took a break to finally take his silver flask and take a sip from the alcohol, how much he needed it. He took a couple of more sips before he stopped one of the officers holding a handcuffed Black Fist member.

"Officer hold it. I would like to have a word with him in private."

* * *

Jaune was holding for his dear life. More precise, he was holding to his sister's waist so tight because she was driving the bike probably at max speed. The worst part is that they were driving in a highway street with present vehicles. Good news the truck wasn't that far away, bad news if the bike keep this speed up they could suffer a crash accident. But it seemed Dana's driving skills were as good as her fighting skills. The way she dodged the cars was quite impressing, they made it to the truck in no time. The younger Arc glared at the driver's door spotting the masked member driving the vehicle desperately. There was no way he was going to let whatever weapon they had to be unleash on the faunus population. He changed his weapon to rifle mode firing at the door but he countered firing from his own rifle making the Arc to blocked the fire with his shield.

"Get me closer!"

Dana carefully drove obeying her younger brother's request. It was hard with the truck driver firing at them. Jaune kept firing but it wasn't doing much he needed to stop this guy before the truck reaches the suburbs where the faunus lived. His best chance to make him stop is to actually be there and beat him up. He signaled his older sister that he was planning to do something crazy and that was enough to give her a reaction of shock. The Shade Academy second year finally thought her brother has gone insane. Her blue eyes widened when he jumped off from the bike and was now hanging from the closed driver seat like he was an actor from an action movie. It was hard for her to keep her eyes on the road while gazing at him and trying to break down from concern. The older sibling will always worry her younger sibling and vice versa. Relief was seen in her features when the blond opened the door and start punching the masked member.

"Hit him harder Jaune!" she was cheering him on.

"Okay pal you are stopping this truck now!" the young Arc kept on punching the Black Fist member.

"You will not stop our operation freak lover!" he pointed his rifle but the teen punched it away and countered hitting him with his shield.

"Whatever you're planning it ends here!"

Another punch from the blond knight was enough knocked the masked man out. He went to press the brake and the truck has slowly stopped. Jaune felt so relief to see the vehicle not moving anymore. Staring outside of the highway they were near the city and they weren't anymore vehicles passing by. It was a successful mission before he left the truck and saw that his sister has stopped the bike and rushed in to give him a hug. Or at least that's what he thought at first. Dana was glaring at him comically before moving him like he was a rag doll.

"What is up with you!? How can you do something so crazy like jumping from the bike!? You could have gotten hurt! How do you think mom will react when I tell her you got hurt while you were under my watch!?"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! It won't happen again I swear! But Dana look, we stopped the truck the faunus are safe" Jaune was all dizzy.

"It better not!" she let him go still looking angry but more worried" all that training you went through has made you crazy."

The younger blond just ignored when he heard his scroll ringing, opening the device he smiled recognizing the number" Qrow we did it we stop the truck from getting to the city!"

*You stopped the truck but not the weapon.*

"What do you mean?"

BAMM!

Both Arc siblings gasped seeing the wagon been hit again like back at the warehouse. The banging continued until the top was destroyed and a long familiar black pincer emerged.

"What….?" stood Dana shocked.

*One of them spilled the beans after I had a small" conversation" with him. The weapon is a Queen Deathstalker and that's not all…."*

BAMM!

Finally the wagon was destroyed and it emerged the one thing neither was expecting to see inside of the city. A Deathstalker but it was bigger than the usual and it looked meaner it was no doubt a Queen type species which its stronger and tougher than the regular type of scorpion Grimm. Both stood shocked thinking if they will be able to fight it without heading to the city because they were so near from reaching the faunus populated area. There was something attached to its back close to its tail stinger it was a metal case device with a light bulb that kept on flashing red.

*Its equipped with a bomb.*

"A bomb!?" Jaune was ready to panic.

*Yeah a bomb. You know a device that goes boom.*

"I know what a bomb is!" the teen gave a comical expression.

*Also if you kill the Deathstalker it will detonate, if you somehow manage to remove the bomb it will detonate too.

"That...That's diabolical!" Dana said outraged" why would they come up with such plan?"

*That's the idea. The Deathstalker will attack the faunus suburbs and the bomb is a precaution just in case any huntsman kills it. That way the detonation from the bomb will take anything in its surrounding. Also its a big bomb the explosion is big enough to take out an entire city. Call the bomb their back up plan or plan B.*

"The Deathstalker will kill so many faunus and the bomb might even kill twice the number. Its going to be a faunus massacre" Jaune was shocked his blue eyes narrowed in anger thinking of Black Fist.

"Jaune!"

"What?" he turned to his sister.

"Its going straight to the city!"

The siblings saw the Queen Deathstalker leaving the highway and entering the city limits heading to the suburbs where it is most populated by faunus.

*Listen kid you have to get it as far away from the city as you can. At least try to get it to the outskirts, I have no idea how to kill it without getting close so the bomb doesn't go off.*

"Don't worry about that" he smiled knowing what to do" I can kill it from a distance we only have to worry ourselves getting it far away from the city."

*The police are still questioning me. I will try to get there and help as soon as they stop annoying me, yeah I'm talking about you whatever. Later kid.*

The young Arc chuckled knowing the scythe master was arguing with one of the officers "its okay, I'm not alone on this" he turned to his older sister" think you can give me a hand sis?"

"Do you even have to ask? There's no way I'm letting you fight alone, mom and dad will be on my case I will never hear the end of it" Dana smiled as she got back on the bike" let's go little bro we have a city to save."

"Right" he got on with a nod.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Meeting Square Suburbs district Kingdom of Vacuo)

The wide area where it was usually use as a gather spot for special activities and other occasions was packed with people. However every single person present was a faunus all kinds of people with different animal traits were eagerly assisting a rally been put by the civil right movement group the White Fang. Every month they will come to this part of the city to motivate other faunus to join their movement and cause for equality for their kind. They weren't going to let the humans kept them from fighting for their freedom to live or the acknowledgment of their existence. They were cheering watching the members of the group with their uniforms colored white and the symbol of the beast colored showing their faces with pride. Among those proud faunus stood twelve year old Blake Belladonna who smiled watching the leader and founder walked to the stage to meet the faunus crowd.

The older man who was a tiger faunus showing the black stripes on the back of his head going all the way to his back. He obviously was wearing the group's uniform and smiled when they erupted in cheers. Because the length of the crowd many of the faunus were unable to see the stage structure so pretty much they didn't had a clue what was going on until the leader will say a word. Among those faunus that couldn't see squat was a twelve year old with monkey faunus with spiky blond hair with dark gray eyes wearing a red shirt with light brown short pants and gray sneakers. He was annoyed because he wanted to see what was happening at the stage he's been secretly looking forward to see the White Fang in person and maybe join their group. He hated the people that were picking on the faunus and committing crimes on them. So why not join a group that fights with their voices for equality of their species? He tried jumping to get a better but it wasn't helping.

" _Oh come on I wish I was taller. What's the point of attending a rally if you can't see the people from it!?"_ obviously Sun Wukong wasn't a happy camper with being in the back of the crowd.

"Greeting to all of our brothers and sister that have decided to join us on this fine evening" he proceeded once the crowd calmed down a bit" we are gathered here today to bring you a very important message dedicated specially to every one of you. For centuries our kind has been hated, despise push aside, we were nothing treated like a minority" his expression was serious as the crowd stood quiet.

"You have probably experience all that hatred, the harsh treatment that no being deserves. Then they call us animal, wild beasts, monsters, heartless they would even go far to call us pathetic beings that don't deserve to live in the same world as the humans. I think its time that we join together and show them how wrong they are. Let us rise up and shout to the humans, let them hear our voices that we aren't any different from them. Only thing that sets us aside from them are our unique" traits" the White Fang leader smiled while some chuckled" whether you have horns, spots, stripes, cat ears" the last one made Blake smiled" or tails it doesn't make us complete animals because we don't act and behave like such, or even like those soulless fouls beasts that are the Grimm."

The faunus crowd stood while others were shedding tears. Blake was among those while Sun looked very inspired by his speech _"wow...This guy is good."_

"We are human and we act like them, just look at us. Let's all put our hand on our chest like this" just as he said every did as told" can you hear it? Can you hear that beating? That is the beating of a heart every living being has one, every faunus, every human and every animal. We have feelings, when we hear something humorous we laugh isn't that right? Somebody tells me a joke I will laugh, well that also depends if the joke is funny because if its now I will give that person my" your joke sucks face". His comment made the crowd laughed" but mostly that's how it is. If we hear something sad or if were feeling will sad we cry, we shed tears isn't that right. I am certain that every brother and sister here have cry for various reasons, mainly because we are hated by the humans."

"Let's not forget the most important thing that make us human what make us" us", what makes us who we are, the essence of aura, a soul. Every single faunus has a soul and we all have aura just like the humans. Unlike the Grimm that can't use aura because they lack a soul so they're not human nor faunus, they're soulless" he smiled watching the crowd has been inspired feeling like they could do anything" it won't be easy its going to be a long and hard road. But we will slowly get there and everyone will hear our voice, they will hear our message. Now who is ready to join the path and fight for our cause!?"

Nobody replied because at that instance faunus were screaming in fear and panic.

"Grimm! It's a Grimm run for your lives!"

"Hector!" Blake shouted getting closer to the leader and her mentor.

All the faunus started running as soon as they saw the Queen Deathstalker arriving destroying everything in its path. They couldn't believe there was a Grimm here in the city, so quickly the faunus that were inspired in wanting to make a change to fight for equality they were now cowering in fear. Many have already but some weren't so lucky to get away as one Sun has tripped next to the scorpion Grimm. The monkey faunus trembled he was paralyzed unable to make a move as the Queen Deathstalker was so close to him. He prayed to Monty that he survives by a miracle as the creature was ready to attack with its sharp pincer. Instead the attack was blocked letting the blond faunus to see who has decided to save him. His savior was a girl with beautiful long blond hair tied in a single braid with captivating blue eyes. Her weapons were interesting noticing what it seems to be a gauntlet sword and a gauntlet shield.

"You all right?"

"Uh...I…." Sun stood speechless blushing at the sight of the girl older than him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Please get to safety!"

The monkey faunus did as told but he kept stealing glances at the blond knight girl. It looks like his heart has been stolen by this nameless heroine.

Jaune kept fighting the Deathstalker in order to keep his attention on only him. He needed to keep it away from the panicked faunus and from causing any more damage. Thankfully his sister joined him slashing on his armor and pincer with her quickness and effectiveness. As it fate wanted to laugh at the young Arc it was ignoring him and the second year Arc watching the fleeing faunus, by pure instinct it chose its next victim. Jaune saw it was heading straight to that tiger faunus he saw on those news four years ago he was aware of the White Fang's rally and how hurting this man and any of his followers will please Black Fist. His blue eyes widened realizing it wasn't the leader of the group but the faunus next to him, a certain cat faunus. He ran faster than Dana knowing the scorpion Grimm was going after Blake. Thankfully the tiger faunus pulled her out of the way but now he was the one who was going to get hit by its tail stinger.

" _Come on Jaune move it! I'll be damned before I let any faunus get hurt!"_

"Hector!" Blake thought she was going to lose her father figure and mentor.

The poison stinger never reached the man as it hit the young Arc's shield. Jaune glared countering with a barrage of slashes towards the tail. Thanks to Port's class he knew the Deathstalker's most dangerous weapon was its poison stinger. Even if it was a Queen type it was still the same and it will get hurt if it gets removed like he did with his team back at the Beacon initiation at the Emerald Forest. The blond gave a glance at the tiger faunus who reunited with Blake, he gave them a nod telling them to get out of here. It seemed he understood giving a nod as he left the premises with the cat faunus. His blue eyes went to the scorpion Grimm focusing on the one that that matters, the bomb attached to the near section of its tail. Remembering Qrow's words he couldn't kill the creature while it was inside of the city and he couldn't try to remove it, because it will detonate as well as killing it.

" _Damn Black Fist and their ridiculous hatred for the faunus."_

Jaune eventually regrouped with Dana at least they were been successful getting the attention of the Queen Deathstalker. Best of all it wasn't hurting faunus and it wasn't doing that much for property damage. By now all of the faunus have left the area it was going to be easier to deal with the creature without to worry of possible casualties. Since it was following the siblings went back to the bike ready to drive it away from the city in order to kill it and detonate the bomb in a safety area. The vehicle drove off as the young Arc changed Excalibur to rifle mode firing at the scorpion to keep its attention on him. Thank goodness it was working the Queen Deathstalker sounded angry chasing over the bike, things couldn't get bad for the Arc siblings. But unfortunately, they did.

"Oh no…." Dana realized the bike was getting slower.

"What is it?"

"We're running low on gas!"

"If its not one thing its another!"

As the bike started losing speed both had to abandoned the vehicle. Luckily for them the Deathstalker wasn't that fast Jaune kept on firing it carefully not to hit the bomb. He concentrated fire on its stinger and pincers while Dana was angry with herself realizing neither Achilles or Taragon had a long range fire weapon like her brother's sword. She was more effective as a close range fighter she made a mental note to try and upgrade her gauntlets when she gets the free time. Once the scorpion Grimm was getting closer to them they started running while the younger Arc kept firing to continue keeping its attention on them. The situation has gotten complicated running and firing and the addition that they were in the middle of the city. As told by Qrow they needed to get to the outskirts of the city to in order to get to a safety distance when the bombs explode.

"Dana how far are we from the outskirts?"

"Like an hour away, maybe an hour and a half. I recognized this part of the street. We still have ways to go if we want to get there."

"Great that bike has to be out of gas at this exact moment, how convenient."

"A huntsman's life is never easy. We have no choice but to run or maybe get another vehicle."

"We don't have to get a vehicle. I got the solution" Jaune kept firing before closing his eyes focusing on his aura.

"What are you…." the older Arc female paused seeing her brother's body glowing with his aura.

The young blond thought of his summons, the two he has unlocked so far. He had a feeling that summoning more than one creature will take more of his aura but he didn't care. He needed them both, transportation and additional fire. It was impossible to risk the Deathstalker focusing on something or someone else. The second year huntress in training kept staring at her younger brother in wonder seeing how the aura was flowing through his body. She knew that members of her family had large aura reserves and she also had a lot of aura during the times she undergo aura training.

"Behemoth King, Elfy I need both of your help!"

Dana's eyes widened as she saw two crystals appeared before her brother. They shattered in a white light there were now two beings before the younger Arc. Her blue eyes widened when she saw a large creature that was a bit bigger than the Deathstalker and a lot more scarier. Next to the creature with the big horn stood a girl shorter than her the female Arc noticed her long pointy ears, her long bow and the quiver this girl was obviously an archer. As she came to understand and remembering what her father told him she can be more proud of him. It was her first time witnessing this after she has read it from the Arcs history documents.

" _So this_ _is_ _the semblance of our family…."_

"Dana get on!" Jaune called as he boarded the Behemoth King" you too Elfy!"

The Shade Academy student gave a nod not looking afraid to board the big creature while the elven archer used her agility to be next to her master.

"Now's the time where I need you two the most. I'm counting on you."

 _"We will always fight by your side master Arc!"_

" _Say your command we will obey!"_

" _So Jaune can communicate with them. That will make sense because they are his summons"_ Dana was impressed.

"Our target is that!" he pointed the scorpion Grimm heading their way" the Deathstalker, we need to get it far away from this city to the outskirts Elfy you and I are going to keep its attention with attacking it. But be careful not to shoot that device attached to its back, because its a bomb. Once we reach the outskirts I will leave it to you Elfy to finish it off" he gazed at the elven archer who nodded in return.

" _Everyone hold on!"_

The Behemoth King ran as fast as he could while Jaune and Elf fired their weapons getting the attention of the Queen Deathstalker. The Grimm looked angry resuming its chase after them. It wasn't that hard to run through the late night streets of Vacuo. There was no traffic, no cars because it was quiet and empty it was easy to maneuver while keeping an eyes on the big scorpion chasing them. The younger Arc fired his weapon in rifle mode and the Elf fired her arrows focusing on areas like its pincers and the its stinger tail. An hour passed and they seemed to have come a long way and the Deathstalker was still hot on their trail. They heard the sound of sirens coming from the cars of the police department who were following them. Jaune's scroll was ringing he took a break from firing letting Elf to resuming firing her arrows as the blond opened his device.

*Kid how you holding up?*

"Qrow I'm glad to hear from you" he smiled.

*The police is finally done questioning me I'm assisting them and the Vacuo military to watch over the kingdom's border. Because of the Deathstalker's attack many of the citizens are panicking and that's enough to bring a wave of Grimm here. The police have already explained the situation to the military they just opened the city's main gate so you can reach the outskirts. I'm leaving the rest to the two of you.*

"You got it!" he ended nodding to Dana who nodded back.

"Look! I can see the main gate from here we're almost there" said the second year huntress in training.

"Go faster Behemoth King!"

" _I understand your haste master but please remember I'm a Behemoth not a Chocobo."_

"A what?"

" _Nevermind."_

Still the large creature increased his speed reaching the main gate. Both siblings were making sure, hoping the Queen Deathstalker was still following them. With the resuming firing from Jaune and Elf they were lucky it was still angry and chasing them. His blue eyes shined of hope when they were too far away from the city they were all the way in a grassy field with the path that will lead to the Vacuo forest.

"We're far enough from the city" he turned to the elven archer" Elfy shoot the bomb on its back!"

Elf was charging the incoming arrow with the technique power shot. Using her excellent accuracy she aim the projectile at the device and fire. The power shot arrow hit the bomb causing massive explosion that killed the Queen Deathstalker. The Arc siblings stood in shock seeing the range and the damage it caused they knew if the bomb would have detonate inside of the city it would have done a lot of damage and cause a lot of casualties, namely for the faunus. Jaune's scroll rang again knowing it was Qrow calling him he opened it without looking at the number.

"We did it, we stopped the Deathstalker!"

*I know, I can see it all the way from the city. Everyone can see it, not bad kid.*

"You did it little brother!" Dana smiled while embracing him.

* * *

(Time skip)

When they returned to the city they weren't expecting to see quite the warming welcome. Members of the police department, the military and even the fire department were present to welcome back the siblings. It was like they were the heroes of Remnant, well they just saved Vacuo from a terrorist attack that could have cost the lives of hundreds, if not thousands of faunus so they did deserve to get some credit. Among the people stood Qrow who had a small grin, then he took a sip from his flask. Some of the civilians present recognized Dana due to her popularity with her team and being a student from Shade Academy. But the celebration didn't lasted long because the police still needed work to do with sending the remaining members of Black Fist to the station and the military needed to continue patrolling the border for any Grimm sighting. Jaune turned to his sister who was still smiling at him after watching him in action she knew he will become a strong huntsman.

"So kid, how does it feel to be the hero of Vacuo?"

"Oh come on knock it off" the young Arc stood blushing" I didn't do it all on my own Dana helped too. I don't need all the credit."

"You did must of the work than me little bro. So most of the credit belongs to you."

"You helped us against Black Fist, you drove the bike because honestly I can't drive one I'm underage, you helped me save the faunus attacking the Deathstalker and-"

"After that you used your summon creatures to lure it away from the city and it was your archer friend who delivered the finishing blow detonating the bomb. You deserve all that credit Jaune."

"At any case if neither of you hadn't stepped in the Deathstalker would have done a lot of damage and who knows the lives it could have taken. Both of you did a good job" said Qrow.

"I couldn't agree more."

The three turned to see members of the White Fang namely Hector the leader and next to him stood Blake who seemed pleased as she stared at the Arc siblings.

"You're Hector?" said the young blond.

"That is correct may I ask for both of your names?"

"Jaune Arc."

"Dana Arc from Shade Academy."

"It is an honor to meet you siblings Arc. I think its the right thing to do to properly thank the people who have risked their lives to save us and the rest of our brothers and sisters. As leader of the White Fang I thank you both for your tremendous courage and effort. You have saved us all from the Grimm, we are indebted to you."

"You guys don't have to do that. I was only doing what I thought was right. I want to help people, both human and faunus they're all the same to me."

Hector gave a chuckled at the young Arc" the fact you have accepted us as the same for humans means our message is reaching out, slowly but surely. I want you to meet my subordinate Blake Belladonna."

"Please to meet you both" said the cat faunus with a smile.

"Well I wish we could stay a little longer and resume this conversation but its late. We have other places to be more faunus to unite and more humans to enlighten. Have a wonderful evening" the tiger faunus gave a smile as he left with the rest of the members.

"Jaune, Dana?" Blake stopped in her steps turning to the siblings with another smile" I will never forget what you did for us tonight" she finally walked off.

" _That's strange I don't remember Blake smiling often"_ Jaune stood in thought remembering the times at Beacon when he has met the amber eyed girl she was always quiet, not much of a talker and she will always be reading a book.

Qrow whistled at the retreating group" acknowledged by the White Fang that's something you don't see often. Your starting to build quite the reputation kid."

"I just want to do what's right" the young Arc blushed again the embarrassment was very high.

"And doing what's right is what's going to make you popular" the scythe master elbowed him on the side" pretty soon all the girls will be all over you and who knows maybe you will have your own harem."

"Please don't…." Jaune shivered at the thought of having so many girls around him thought it wasn't a bad thought he just didn't had the time for such things.

"Yes please don't. The last thing I want is seeing my little brother becoming like you" Dana frowned at the Branwen.

"You're breaking my heart" obviously the huntsman was being sarcastic.

"Well I better get going, don't want my team getting worry for my absence" the female Arc hugged her brother" thanks for the help little bro. Because of you we struck a major blow on Black Fist with some of their members behind bars and saved a lot of the faunus in the process."

"Thanks for your help too you were amazing. Your team is very lucky to have you as leader."

"You were pretty amazing yourself. You've grown strong and with awakening the semblance of our family, I just know you'll keep on getting stronger."

"I hope so" he smiled his thoughts were on his future during the invasion on Vale _" because I'm going to need all of my strength if that day occurs again."_

"Better go, I'm probably on time before curfew starts at Shade."

"Yeah about that" Qrow checked the time from his scroll" its twelve with forty minutes passed midnight."

Dana's blue eyes turned wide like saucers she freaked out" I'm late for curfew!"

"Um sis…." Jaune was staring at the clock from his scroll.

"The headmaster is going to kill me, I gotta go bye little bro!" she ran fast like the wind and ended up bumping into someone" sorry!"

"Just kidding, its only elven thirty five" the Branwen chuckled.

"You do know she's going to hunt you down until she finds you? Nobody plays a prank on my big sister and gets away with it. I speak from personal experience" the young Arc shivered at the painful memory involving glue and chicken feathers.

"If she ever does find me I can be pretty hard to find."

"Huh? Hey you okay?" Jaune helped the person Dana bumped into when she was left running.

"Oh man, anybody got the license of that bullhead ship?" said a certain blond monkey faunus.

"You're…." the blond teen remembered him as Sun Wukong leader of team SSSN, at least in his original future he was the leader of said team.

"Ow that was sure fast, never saw it coming" Sun stared at the blond blue eyed boy" hey I know you, I saw you at the suburbs square fighting that Grimm" his eyes widened" do you happen to know where that beautiful knight went?"

"Heh looks like your sister has a fan" said Qrow with a grin.

"Sister?" Sun smiled" dude! Is it true!? Is she really your sister?"

"Yes she is, her name is Dana. Why are you so interested in her?" Jaune stood confused seeing the faunus's eyes shining and his cheeks turning red.

"She saved my life I thought I was a goner when that Grimm was about to cut me in half. I just gotta ask her out."

"Love at first sight" the scythe master shook his head seeing the teen as a fool in love.

"I don't think you should do that um…."

"Sun, Sun Wukong pleased to meet you!"

"Jaune Arc. Anyway Sun you shouldn't try and ask my sister out-"

"You know where she went?" the monkey faunus ignored his comment.

"She went back to Shade Academy she's a huntress in training."

"She's a huntress" the faunus fell like he doesn't stand a chance" that means she's older than me…."

"Yeah she's eighteen, she's a second year."

"She's older than me by six years damn" his monkey tail started wagging he was smiling" that doesn't mean I'm going to quit, maybe I'll become a huntsman."

"What? Seriously you want to be a huntsman just so you can get closer to my sister? But by the time you enter Shade Academy she would have already graduated along with her team. What will be the point-"

"See you later Jaune oh and thanks for saving the faunus dude you're cool in my book" Sun left running feeling so happy.

"Strange kid" said Qrow.

" _I'll say, at least he hasn't change from the time when I first met him."_

"Makes me wonder why your cool in his book. Is it for saving the faunus or because you're the brother of his crush?"

"I think its both but mainly its the latter" Jaune gave a chuckle.

"Now that this whole thing is over and everything has calm down I'm heading back to the Drunken Hole."

"Like I didn't see that coming" the blond rolled his eyes walking with the huntsman.

"You're coming with me" he grinned dragging the teen.

"What!? No! I'm not going to that bar I'm not supposed to be there I'm a minor."

"Sure you can. You're not allow to drink that's all while we're there I'll give you a few pointers on how to talk to girls and some useful pick up lines."

"If I listen to you I have a bad feeling I might become like you."

"Kid you'll thank me someday when you get a girlfriend."

"No I don't think so."

The Branwen gave a chuckle before smiling at the blond" kid….?"

"Yeah?"

"Summer would have been proud with what you did tonight."

That comment alone brought him to tears as a smile spread his lips" thanks…."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Sorry no new summon but I already have one in mind for the upcoming chapters obviously I won't say a word of who and I won't give a hint this time. I'm so evil.**

 **-I totally intentionally wanted to bring Blake in this chapter for the reason that I wanted to make a connection between her, Jaune and Dana. I want her to see them as the first humans she can fully trust. Because of this she will become a strong ally to Jaune and those that will become teams when I finally get to the volume 1 canon story.**

 **-As for Sun I added him as a bonus. I wasn't planning in bringing him in the chapter honestly but then I thought" why not?" he'll become a friend of Jaune this soon in the story. I also wanted him to be save by Dana and him getting a crush on her though I don't know where exactly I'm heading with this I just thought it was funny. So not sure if it will be Sun/OC or Sun/Dana or maybe ArcSun.**

 **-Dana Arc will become an important character in the future for the story so I have a lot of plans for her. Her weapons Achilles and Taragon are composed of a gauntlet that sheathes a sword and another that releases a round shield similar to Pyrrha's Akouo. Hey if there is such thing as shot gun gauntlets why not a gauntlet sword and a gauntlet shield? However I'm still uncertain if I will show her team DLTA stands for Delta. If I do decide to show them it won't be until way later in the story.**

 **-On another note the pairing poll for Jaune's pairing is on my profile page. I can't believe I have been getting PM's asking me" where's the poll?" for real? Just click my username" Gravenimage" and the profile page will be there along with the pairing poll it says" Pairing for Jaune on the Alternate Path" you can't miss it. Also Archarem is still going strong hurry up vote for the pairing because soon I will close the poll.**

 **-On a similar note Archarem is Jaune with ONLY three girls Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha that's it I will not add another girl. So sorry for those that want me to add Blake, Weiss or even Nora that's right someone wants the Queen of the Castle to be Jaune's pairing but I think its a very strange crack pairing.**

 **-Thank you for the suggestions for Jaune's summons please keep them coming because I'm still deciding who to choose.**

 **-The fifth time skip is coming next chapter.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Signal


	13. Signal

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 13 Signal

(Time skip: three years later)

(Jaune age: 15)

(Location: Signal Combat Academy Patch island western sea of the Vale kingdom Remnant)

Every time Jaune will come to Patch he will always feel joy and a smile spread his lips. Because the island will immediately bring him memories that has made him so happy, that made him think he was happy to be alive. That he was happy his wish came true and return to the past and create this alternate time line. The island has become his second home after Patron and he fell in love with it. Its people peaceful and fun, heck everyone in the small village knew him because of the many times he has come to visit. Then there was the main reason that it was the home of his second family. The smile was still in his face thinking of Summer, Taiyang, Ruby and Yang the home of the people he has grown close with. There was no doubt if he was happy in Patron he will be happier on the island. Aside from the Rose and Xiao Long residence there was one place he has come to grow fond of.

The Arc stood staring at the building of the combat school with a smile. It wasn't the first time he has come here and he like the school. Signal was an institute to help children who wanted to become future huntsmen by aiding them in their combat training as well as to aid with the usage of weapon and given them information of such. The academic course program was a term of three years and the eligible age was fourteen. Some of the kids that attend the school have already had some training from their parents being huntsman. Those that didn't got the parental training got it on this school. The times the blond has come here he helped some of them in the training program, assisting the teachers with different curricular activities. He has also befriended some of the students and he had time to come here because Ozpin gave him some days off from missions.

Entering the school he never got tired of the interior. It wasn't all wealth and classy like Beacon it was just a regular interior. A hallway with nice colors to blend it wasn't that big compared to Beacon, the only thing they had in common that both were a one floor building. There was a total of twenty teachers including the headmaster. Each teacher specialized in the many categories like battle strategies, basic training, aura training and semblance, weapons history, weapons maintenance and combat class. Jaune knew the path to take because of the past times he's been here walking to the office of the headmaster. The blond smiled seeing the secretary seated on her desk working something on her computer. The woman looked similar to Goodwitch but brunette with dark eyes and without the glasses. She was wearing a regular secretary outfit making her looked classy nothing compare to Glynda's attire.

"Hello Miss Hailey."

"Jaune how are you doing?"

"I'm great. I'm here to see headmaster Cobalt, is he available?"

"Why yes. He's filling some paperwork right now but he's been expecting you, go on in Jaune."

"Thanks."

The Arc smiled entering at the headmaster office. He spotted the man seated on his desk with quite amount of papers, he really had a lot of work to do. During his conversations with Ozpin the Beacon headmaster has brought in the name of Signal's headmaster. Bryce Cobalt as told by Ozpin was a kind man who always saw the best in children and he could tell if they had potential to become great huntsmen just by looking at them. He was an older in his late forties gray hair with white tips, gray eyes with a short mustache black pinstripe suit. Near the large stack of papers stood an elegant crystal cup which was obviously filled with tea. That the difference between this headmaster and Beacon's while Ozpin was addicted to coffee, Cobalt was addicted to tea especially the lemon flavor type. Seeing that he was still focused on his work Jaune gave a soft cleared of his throat to get his attention.

"Oh Jaune I'm sorry for not noticing you. As you can see I've been quite busy in the past days."

"I can see that just fine, its one of those busy days" the Arc gave a smile.

"What can I help you with? Are you here on another assignment to help the students to adjust to better combat situations?"

"You see that's the thing" the blond tried not to sound embarrassed" I got a message from Taiyang about another request to help the school but I have no idea what could it be. I find it weird that he didn't gave me a description of the request, he usually does say what I have to do."

"Professor Xiao Long? Well if you don't know his request then the obvious thing to do will be to ask him. But nevertheless your presence at my school will always be welcome Jaune. I do wish you have attended it as a student."

"I thought of it at first but with all the work headmaster Ozpin has been given me with the missions and other things I don't think I'll have the time to attend a combat school."

"That Ozpin is a real slave driver isn't he?" he chuckled while the Arc did the same" I would never work you like a dog, don't forget my offer stands if you ever change your mind in attending Signal."

"Thank you sir for the kind gesture. Is it okay if I go to find Taiyang."

"Of course you already know where to find him."

"The arena, right."

* * *

Taiyang smiled watching two students finishing their battle. He was using his scroll to measure their aura levels one was in the red zone and the other half. That was how they would judge who won the fight and who lost the battles were all safe and non lethal. Many of the students he had needed to take basic training course offered in the school due to that the small residents of Patch weren't huntsman. Basically the island was been protected by him, Qrow and Summer. The blond man erased the last thought its been five years since she went on a coma and it wasn't easy for him to move on. It was worst that he wasn't present during the mission to the Dead Lands but obviously the Rose huntress didn't wanted him involve in such. He hasn't stopped feeling guilty since but will his presence would have made a difference? The Xiao Long male will always visit her mainly to Beacon he found out from Qrow that she's been move to the underground vault for" safety issues" in which he was aware.

Clearing those thoughts the blond resume with his class calling out two more students. A smiled spread over his lips one of the name was of his daughter another smiled appeared watching the blond girl arriving at the arena with her opponent. He was proud of his girl she has gotten far in her training became a very effective fighter. He taught her everything he knew of hand to hand combat and she has also succeeded in building a weapon suited for her fighting style. The lilac eyed girl was wearing them now the yellow gauntlets she chose to call Ember Celica. The gauntlets also fired shot gun dust shells which were meant to use for both short range and long range. With the awakening of her semblance she was able to have a strong reputation since she started her first year at the combat school. The blond girl waved to her father and teacher before grinning at her opponent eager to start the sight. The teacher and huntsman called for the two student to begin their match.

Jaune arrived at the arena just in time to watch the match begin. His blue eyes were on the blond lilac eyed girl who was fighting not holding back on her opponent. The Arc gave a smile seeing that Yang has gotten strong just like in his future if not, she probably has gotten stronger. She was using Ember Celica just like in his time, and he also thought her semblance was the same just like Ruby. That's what the silver eyed petite told him not too long ago when she called him. Qrow was already training her in using a scythe just before she will enter this school. The kid who was her opponent didn't stood chance failing in dodging all of her attacks, her punches combined with her shot gun shells and her strong kicks. After the beating her opponents aura reached the red zone showing the end of the match. Before the Taiyang could called out two more students the sound of an electronic buzzer was heard meaning it was the end of the class period.

"All right everyone that's all the time we have for today. Keep up with your training I will see you all tomorrow."

As the students were leaving the arena Yang met up with her father. The blond lilac eyed girl was grinning in triumph for her victory. Ever since she started her first year in Signal she has become undefeated in every combat simulation match. It was all thanks to all the training her father has given her, it was tough but she kept on going not wanting to give up in getting stronger. Her reason for wanting to get strong were clear on that night when she was on the White Forest with Jaune. She mentally frowned remembering when the young Arc protected her from the Beowulf giving her a chance to take Ruby and escape. Because back then she was weak and defenseless she did as told but not anymore. She didn't hesitated when she asked Taiyang to train her so she wouldn't count on anyone to save her, she will protect herself. With this new strength she will find her birth mother if its the last thing she does. But those were her plans once she graduates from this school.

"Another one bites the dust."

"Good job sweetie. But you shouldn't be getting cocky with your opponents."

"I'm not cocky I'm confident. I've been doing great since my first day. There's no one in this school that can beat me."

"I understand how you feel, I used to feel that way when I was your age. But don't ever forget when you get into the big leagues you never know when you meet someone more skilled and experienced."

"I always love a challenge maybe that's what I need."

"No what you need is to control your temper."

"My temper is just fine" the blond brawler crossed her arms but she knew it was bull crap.

"We know that's not true young lady. Remember Lin Aspen?"

"Um...That's the girl with the brakes right?"

"Yes and she was your opponent three weeks ago. She spent five days in the infirmary because you couldn't keep your temper in check."

"She asked for it dad, she cut a strand of my hair. No one touches the hair no one."

"Its just hair sweetie it will grow back."

"Its MY hair! Its precious, unique and its my life I love it!"

"Oh I know all about it."

Both Xiao Longs turned to see the Arc who was staring at them with a smile. Honestly he didn't wanted to interrupt them because he saw the entire conversation funny and amusing. Yang was the first to react smiling widely similar to Ruby's whenever she sees him. She thought today was going to be another boring day at Signal but with the young Arc here thing were going to get interesting. The brawler and rookie prodigy went to give a bone crushing hug to Jaune making him unable to breathe. Even if by now he should have gotten used to it Xiao Long hugs were that strong, enable to crush your lungs making you unable to breathe. Pretty much you can basically die by one of their happy embraces and it wasn't just him, but Ruby was also a victim from those deadly hugs. Taiyang just stood there with an amused smile watching his daughter hugging the life out of the blond knight. Jaune has become someone important and close to the Rose/Xiao Long family for a long time.

"Okay Yang you can let go now. Need to breathe to live" the Arc could barely talk.

"Sorry got too excited" she kept her smile breaking the deadly hug" great too see you dummy Jaune. Why didn't you say you were coming here?"

"I dropped by for a surprise visit."

"Did you just got here or did you arrived just in time to watch me kick butt?" the brawler girl gave him a wink.

"I got here earlier and I saw your match you were great" he smiled.

Yang smiled and something happened that Jaune was able to notice from the blond brawler. She started avoiding his gaze looking kind of...timid, that was probably the only word he could come up with. But it was so strange to see someone like the Xiao Long girl acting shy he knew that was it, because he has seen Ruby and the silver eyed petite will always act that way whenever he was around. Her lilac eyes were on him as her cheeks had a tint of red in them, he had no idea why was she sicked? No that couldn't be but he kept his smile and Yang kept her unusual out of her character shy behavior. Taiyang couldn't helped but smiled seeing his daughter's reaction and it was obvious why she would act like this around the Arc. He was aware she has grown very attached to the knight that she will start developing unknown" feelings" and it was the same with his other daughter Ruby. Too bad Jaune didn't had a clue yet so he chose to stay quiet.

The Xiao Long male cleared his throat breaking the small silence of the two teens" anyway Jaune why are you here?"

The Arc blinked at the question" okay strange, I got here because you requested me to come to the school. You have a job for me right?"

"A job?" now it was Taiyang's turn to be confused" I don't remember calling for you I don't have any jobs available for you to take."

"Are you sure?" now he was getting suspicious there was no way he would play some sort of rude prank on him.

"I'm sure maybe it wasn't a request from me must be from someone else. You should check with headmaster Cobalt."

" _Wait...If Taiyang didn't called for me then the second person I can think of would be"_ Jaune's blue eyes narrowed in annoyance before he sighed" it's all right I think I have a pretty good idea who called me. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh I forgot to mention" the Xiao Long male called" later we'll be having a visit from the headmistress of Sanctum Academy we haven't gotten any details for the reason of her visit but it must be something important."

"Thanks for letting me know" the Arc waved heading out of the arena.

"Wait for me Jaune!" Yang ran along tagging with the blond knight.

"Don't you have another class to go?"

"I do, don't mind accompanying you for a while until I get to my classroom."

* * *

The blond wasn't going to argue anymore he never minded the brawler's company. When they left the arena Jaune was pulled from the Yang's side and he was forced to be next to someone. The Arc sighed feeling an arm on his shoulder gazing at the person who really called him instead of Taiyang. The knight sighed gazing at a grinning Qrow he was the only person who will be capable of calling him and making it looked like it was the Xiao Long teacher. The reason to think so asides the Branwen's grin, it wasn't the first time he has called for his help. Most of his visit to Signal were to help him with his paperwork while he leaves the building and will drink from his flask because he wasn't allowed to drink inside of the school. Looks like today he will have to waste his time with the Branwen instead of not helping him and leave where he came from. Because he has seen the huntsman as family it was impossible to say "no" to him.

"There's my nephew" Qrow kept grinning who has come to see the Arc as he was his own family like Ruby and Yang.

"It was you wasn't it? You filed the request and made it looked like it was Taiyang who called me?"

"Wont say no because its true" he kept his grin.

"I don't want to repeat myself Qrow. I am pretty much tire of doing your paperwork for you. Its your work you do it, take responsibility like a true huntsman. Be a positive role model."

"Kid I've done enough for this school and for Remnant and I never get anything in return. The least you could do is grade some test and fill some documents for me."

"Don't listen to him Jaune" Yang rolled her eyes" he gets plenty of time off. After leaving school he will go that small tavern in Patch village he will drink and flirt with whoever woman he sees. Isn't that enough for the great huntsman Qrow Branwen to have in return for his faithful services?" she was obviously been sarcastic.

"I can't believe this my own niece betraying me. The world has gone insane even family will turn their back on you" he shook his head feeling ashamed.

"Don't be so melodramatic. My point is you shouldn't be taking advantage of Jaune's kindness to do work that is only meant for you to do."

"Your only defending him because you have a thing-" the Branwen couldn't finish his sentence because Yang elbowed his stomach hard enough to make him hurt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about uncle Qrow" her lilac eyes changed color to crimson red.

"Sorry my bad" it will be wise not to say another word or his niece will get angry and he knew woman were scary when they're angry.

"Okay fine" Jaune sighed in defeat" it wont hurt if I do it one more time."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to. He can do his own work just fine."

"Its okay I don't have anything better to do might as well make myself useful here."

"Fine I won't be able to change your mind. I'll see you later I gotta get to class" the blond brawler left.

The Arc gave another sigh turning to the Branwen who grinned" you're enjoying this I know."

"Pretty much. Ready to do some teacher work?"

" _I'm going to regret this I just know I'm going to regret it."_

* * *

(Time skip)

" _I knew I was going to regret this."_

Jaune gave his tenth sigh of the day seated on Qrow's desk of his classroom. The entire desk was filled with so many paper and documents he wanted to hang himself for agreeing to the Branwen's work yet again. He should have listen to Yang and not do anything let the huntsman do his own freaking work. But he has to be so nice and kind maybe the truth is he was a big time masochist, a glutton for punishment. He has graded so many test it almost felt like Qrow was letting the paperwork filled on purpose so he can call him and then do it for him. Asides test there were documents where he needed to fill information of the students luckily the Branwen has provided all the necessary information so he was able to fill them without a problem. Though he was able to do it almost all of the work in a couple of hours because of his experienced with doing Qrow's, it wasn't his first time doing this.

His blue eyes narrowed getting annoyed at this work. He wasn't a teacher so why on Remnant's name he has to do this? Gazing through the window of the classroom he spotted Qrow just outside drinking from his silver flask. The things he's doing just to let the Branwen drink his alcohol? There was no need argue anymore since he was almost done he swore this was the last time he was going to do this. After that the huntsman will have to get used to do this paperwork whether he likes it or not. Still the Branwen has become family to him just like Summer, Taiyang and his daughters and if he needed help he will be there to help the man. After finishing with the last of the papers he didn't gave them a second glance and didn't bother looking at the window to tell Qrow he was done. He walked off the classroom not bothering checking if he graded the tests and the other documents correctly.

* * *

Jaune couldn't be any happier to have finally be done with doing Qrow's paperwork. Now he wanted to relax or maybe hang out with Yang maybe talk her into having a sparring match with the blond brawler. He hasn't had one in a while he still didn't know if he will be able to beat her. The Arc knew he has gotten strong but he was aware of his limitations and he still needed to learn many things. Fighting someone like the Xiao Long girl who was trained hand to hand combat by her father with having shot gun gauntlets for weapons and a semblance to absorb all attacks and returning them to you ten times stronger was no joke, it was pretty much suicide. All the matches he had so far with her were almost a tie, that is without getting seriously hurt. He made that wasn't the case using his shield and increasing his aura flow through his body to prevent serious injuries because let's face it Yang's punches were no laughing matter, they hurt like hell.

If he couldn't get in touch with Yang then maybe another sparring match with Pyrrha the blond knight smiled thinking of the red head spartan. He has kept in touch with her, always calling her or sending her text messages knowing about her progression at Sanctum Academy. The red head has told him her experiences in the combat school and she has informed him that has won the Mistral regional tournament twice. In his original time line Pyrrha won the regional tournament four times, that means she will win it two more times proving that this alternate was sharing similar events with the original one. He hoped all of his friends will attend Beacon with his new found strength, his semblance and his friends he knew he will prevent the events of the Vale invasion. One thing was for certain, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Pyrrha over his dead body. Not just her but his friend, family and the rest of the citizens of Remnant he will protect them all.

"Jaune!"

The Arc turned spot a familiar red head not too far from the entrance to the school. There stood Pyrrha wearing her regular attire when he first met her at Beacon. The pony tail looked a little longer though maybe her hair has gotten longer from the last time he saw her. The Mistral champion wasn't alone there was an adult woman next to her. She seemed to be in her mid thirties with long curly orange that reached slightly below her shoulders, with dark green eyes. The woman was surely attractive she was wearing a light green suit with an elegant skirt reaching a little above her ankles. Judging from her clothing she must be a teacher if she arrived with Pyrrha it could mean that she was from Sanctum too. To Jaune the presence of this woman seemed like belongs in a fairy tale like a "Brave" archer warrior that comes from royalty. At least that's what he thought when he laid eyes on her.

She was very happy to see him running to him giving him a big hug, not "Xiao Long" hug style just a regular "happy to see you again" hug. In the red head's case she hasn't seen the blond knight in a while due that she was always busy studying at Sanctum. It wasn't the same that he will called her instead of having him next to her, she long for his presence but she was pleased he will keep contact with her. She wasn't fond of text messages but eased her mind to hear from him. Anything about Jaune will pleased her she was surprised at first to see him in Signal because she knew he wasn't attending any combat academies. She heard from him that he was sort of a freelancer for Beacon Academy getting missions assigned by the headmaster. It seemed one of those mission lead the Arc to be here and she couldn't be any more lucky to be here just when he was too.

"Jaune what are you doing here?" the red head broke the embrace.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" he smiled.

"I'm here to attend the annual exhibition match" Pyrrha turned to the orange haired woman behind her" Jaune this is Ivel Meridan she's the headmistress of Sanctum Academy."

"Pleased to meet you Jaune Arc. Miss Nikos has said so much of you" the woman smiled ignoring the red head's blush on her cheeks.

"She does?" blinked the blond knight.

"She's always talking of you its so hard to speak of any other topic without her bringing you" the headmistress kept her grin well hidden.

"Headmistress please" the Mistral champion had her whole face resembling the color of her hair the embarrassment was getting the best of her.

"I well...I don't want to admit but I guess I have earned a reputation while traveling and doing missions" the Arc blushed slightly not liking giving himself too much credit.

"It was nice meeting you Jaune. Now if you two excuse me I have a meeting with headmaster Cobalt" Meridan gave a smile before she walked off the halls of the school.

"So she's Sanctum's headmistress? I thought they were all guys."

"Not all headmaster's are male Jaune" Pyrrha gave a chuckle" I heard Shade Academy's headmaster is a woman too."

"That's true" the Arc remembered his sister Dana once told him that Shade had a headmistress he blinked remembering what she told him when she broke the hug" wait, you said you were here to attend an annual exhibition match, what is that?"

"Its something that has become a tradition in Sanctum. Each year the headmistress chooses the strongest student to attend another school to face the strongest student of that school in an exhibition match. The academy to visit is chosen randomly this year's, Signal is the lucky school."

"I'm not surprised to hear you're the strongest student in Sanctum, I already knew that" Jaune smiled and his compliment had an effect on Pyrrha making her blushed" so I guess the only thing left to find out is who is Signal's strongest student?"

"That is the reason headmistress Meridan went to meet with Signal's headmaster. They're going to discuss of the possible candidates."

"Can't wait for that exhibition match. I will feel sorry for whoever will be your opponent."

"There is no need to say that Jaune. The main reason the headmistress came up with this activity is to explore the different school cultures and share their training experience. The exhibition match is not meant to be as a sort of punishment or humiliation but as a fun experience and to earn respect for both participants."

"I was just kidding" he smiled sheepishly _" but seriously whoever has to fight Pyrrha better be someone strong or he won't last a minute."_

While they resumed talking they didn't realized they were being watched from the distance. A certain blond brawler had her eyes set on Jaune when she saw him but things got rather strange when she laid eyes on the red head girl. At first she thought it was a friend she knew the Arc had more than one friend asides her and Ruby. But things change when she hugged him wrapping her arms around him, so overjoyed him to see him. Then the way she smiled at him, the way she looked at him, she knew whoever this girl was she saw the blond knight more than just a friend. As soon as that realization hit her she was starting to feel all kinds of emotions. Sadness, anger, dread, concern she had an idea why she was feeling this way. This girl was a close friend to Jaune and the signs were that obvious that she probably like him that way, obviously she probably had a crush on him. That horrible feeling known as" jealousy" was knocking on the Xiao Long's door as it was there to mock her.

" _Gotta calm down maybe I'm over reacting and she's just a good friend nothing more."_

Yang walked towards the two teens they were still talking and laughing. It seemed Jaune told the red head a joke and she was laughing hard, after her laughter died down she gave one of those" fond" smiles. That was definitely not the kind of smile a friend would give to another friend there was no doubt what her intentions with the Arc are. This girl, she was invading her territory SHE wanted to take the boy she has had her attention for a long time. The blond knight who became her friend, a family member and the object of her affections. Yes she admitted to have developed feelings for Jaune and this girl wanted to take him and make him her property, not while she was still here. Yang Xiao Long wasn't going to stand and do nothing the only way to beat the red head at her own game was making the blond knight HER property first.

"Hey Jaune!" she friendly waved at the Arc smiling.

"Oh Yang hi! I was looking for you."

" _That's not how I see it"_ the blond brawler kept her smile she saw him talking with this girl for a while it didn't looked like he was looking for her" so Jaune aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh right!" Jaune felt stupid for introducing the red head" Yang this is Pyrrha Nikos she's a student from Sanctum Academy."

"Hello Yang its a pleasure to meet you" the red head smiled offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Pyrrha" she took her hand in a friendly handshake and for a moment she wanted to crush it with her strong grip but chose not to" hm..Sanctum? What is someone from another school doing in Signal?"

"If you're a student from this school then you must have heard of the annual exhibition match."

"Oh yeah, yeah of course I've heard of it. Its a tradition from Sanctum where they sent their best to fight the best from other schools. That must mean you're Sanctum's toughest?"

"She sure is. Pyrrha is a two time champion of the Mistral regional tournament" replied Jaune.

Yang didn't like the way the Arc chose to speak for the red head. His tone was full of pride and care it got her upset and for a short moment, her lilac eyes turned red. Punching Pyrrha right now was very tempting but for once she chose not to do something that will be consider over reacting and careless. Also that she could get in big trouble if she attacks a guest student inside of the school. Students were only allowed to fight other students when they were in arena during combat class as well as carrying their weapons. Weapons were kept in the weapon storage facility and they will be handed to them whenever they were going to enter combat class. Her only conclusion for the blond knight's highly treatment must be because she's that tough, not to mention she was pretty. Strong and attractive and Jaune was already acting like a hardcore fan boy, it wasn't looking good so far.

"Well I wouldn't consider myself the best in my school. I admit to be strong and I have gotten this far because the years of hard training I went through. But I'm ready to do my very best in any fight. I am honored to have been chosen this year to represent Sanctum in the annual exhibition match."

" _She's not cocky and full of herself. She sounds very selfless damn guess she doesn't deserve to get insulted. No wonder dummy Jaune is going gaga over her"_ the Xiao Long mentally sighed this was only making her jealousy to get stronger.

*Yang Xiao Long please report to the headmaster's office.*

"Oh no" the blond brawler felt nervous hearing the voice com link from the secretary.

"What did you do Yang?" Jaune got worried that she got herself in some kind of trouble.

"Don't ask me I have no idea. I swear I have behave since that incident at the cafeteria honest."

*Attention all students. Please report to the arena so we can shortly begin this year's exhibition match as part of our curricular activity week.*

"Looks like they're starting" smiled the Arc turning to the red head who smiled back.

"Don't tell me I'm going to miss the match?" the brawler's eyes narrowed turning red" no chance in hell I'm going to be at the headmaster's office while the match is happening."

"You have to go. Headmaster Cobalt probably needs to talk to you about something important. If you haven't done anything wrong then there's no need to feel nervous."

"Who said I'm nervous" she frowned at him only for Jaune to rolled his eyes" I just don't want to miss the match while I'm at his office."

"I don't think the headmaster will start the match if he's not present at the arena. Its his job to announced the participants" Pyrrha made a valid point.

"She's right Yang go to the office and see what Cobalt wants and after than come to the arena. I'll be waiting" one smile from the blond knight made the brawler's heart beat faster.

"Fine I'm going sheesh don't get pushy."

"Shall we get going?" the red head smiled at the Arc as he nodded" it was nice meeting you Yang."

Yang chose to ignore her as she stood watching the teens walked off heading to the arena. Her lilac eyes turned red again she wanted to walk with Jaune to the arena not him walking with HER. She fell like she wanted to punch a hole through a wall or bash her head in one. Without shouting in frustration the Xiao Long brawler walked the other way to Cobalt's office she hoped he has a one heck of a good reason to call her to his office. Or she will use him for a pinata because he called him she couldn't walk to the arena with the Arc by her side.

* * *

(Time skip)

The arena was filled with the many students that attend the school. Everyone was present from first year's to third year's were eagerly awaiting for the exhibition match to begin. All the teachers were present too including Qrow and Taiyang both former members of team STRQ have been looking forward to the match. In the Branwen's case anything was better than being in his classroom doing paperwork, at least Jaune did a lot of the work so he was happy along that he was able to drink during work hours. Speaking of the Arc he was next to Pyrrha just like everyone else waiting for the headmaster to stepped forward so the match can begin. A couple of minutes later headmaster Cobalt arrived to the arena with headmistress Meridan everyone started cheering. Jaune was looking around the crowd of students hoping to see Yang but she wasn't around yet. It was strange the headmaster was already here and she wanted to be here badly, not wanting to miss the upcoming match.

"Welcome students and members of the school faculty. As you all know each year Sanctum Academy celebrates their exhibition match activity using their best student and sending it to a different school to face off their best student. As told earlier beforehand this year our academy of Signal was chosen and now here they are. Before we begin with today's exhibition match let me introduce you to the headmistress of Sanctum professor Ivel Meridan!"

Everyone cheered as the woman smiled taking a stand before the eagerly awaiting crowd" thank you professor Cobalt it is truly an honor to be here today facing you all promising students with a bright future ahead. I am impressed with what school has to offer to the future generation of huntsmen and huntresses. Hopefully in three to two years you will be graduating from this school and attending one of the four main academies of the four kingdoms, I would prefer if you would choose Haven Academy" obviously she will choose the neighboring academy from the same kingdom" but anyway let's start this year's exhibition by introducing Sanctum's number one student and two time Mistral regional champion, Pyrrha Nikos!"

The red head smiled at Jaune before climbing the stairs of the arena to meet up with Meridan Milo and Akouo already in hand.

"And the challenger" Cobalt followed sounding excited" with a record of fifty victories and remains undefeated today. Give it up to this year's Signal prodigy, Yang Xiao Long!"

" _Oh my Monty Yang is facing Pyrrha seriously!"_ Jaune stood shocked realizing that the blond brawler was Signal's strongest student.

 **(Insert Music: I burn (remix) RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The entrance to the arena slam opened because it was kicked by the blond brawler. The cheering got louder as Yang was now touching the student's hands, giving them high fives and doing her own moves truly making one heck of an entrance. She followed with cheering with the crowd and gave a high five to Qrow and was about to give another one to her father but she missed his hand doing it on purpose making Taiyang frowned and she smirked at him. Qrow was laughing at the missed while the Xiao Long male just sighed he knew if he was fifteen again he would have done the same thing, proving that Yang was really his child.

"Oh yeah the Xiao Long is in da house! Or should I say arena? Oh well yeah! Time to kick some butt! Who wants me to bring a defeat to Sanctum and bring a victory to Signal!?" at her comment the crowd cheered even louder making the blond grinned.

 **(End Music)**

"Where you've been?" Jaune asked her after she got closer to him.

"What? I have to make a good entrance. Professor Cobalt told me I was chosen to represent the school to face off against Sanctum's best."

"Look Yang I…." the Arc stood in thought not knowing if he should warn her of Pyrrha semblance if he doesn't tell her he felt he will be betraying her, but if he does tell her he will be betraying the red head.

"What's wrong?" the brawler got confused expecting he will tell her something.

"Be careful around Pyrrha's semblance, okay?"

"You know her semblance?"

"We fought before and she's strong. You really have to focus on this match and her semblance is bad."

"If you know it then tell me" she smiled staring at the red head from her corner of her eye _" take that Pyrrha, Jaune is going to tell me your semblance."_

"I...They're calling you Yang get on the arena already" the Arc wasn't lying because Cobalt was calling out to the blond.

"Wait tell me!"

"Miss Xiao Long if you're done making your grand entrance then its time to face your opponent"

"Sure thing" she wasn't happy Jaune couldn't tell her.

"Let's explain the rules for this exhibition match. We will be monitoring their aura with our scrolls and it will be displayed in the screen above us" Cobalt pointed to the large screen where it displayed both Yang and Pyrrha's aura gauges both were full and colored green" it will be similar to a regular combat class match with the exception that this match will have a time limit."

"Both participants have five minutes to deplete the opponent's aura gauge to the red zone. If none of the participant's aura reached the red zone when the time runs out, we will judge the winner depending of who's aura is closer to the red zone. Are we clear?"

Both students nodded as the Cobalt and Meridan left the arena section so they can begin their match.

"Good luck Yang and may the best combatant wins" smiled the red head champion.

"That's just wrong. You're suppose to say" I'm going to beat you and humiliate you in front of everyone" or maybe" I won't even break a sweat you're no match for me" you know something like that."

"I would never say things like that. I respect all of my opponents no matter the circumstances."

"Whatever guess I will have to imagine you being the bad rival I have to beat at all cost because I don't have a choice. I'm not planning to lose Pyrrha, I'm keeping my undefeated streak you hear me?" Yang prepared Ember Celica.

"Then show me what you can do" the spartan smiled eagerly to start.

" _Great I don't know who to cheer. They are both my friends"_ Jaune gave a sigh.

"All right" Cobalt was ready to signal the start of the match" BEGIN!"

Pyrrha started changing Milo to rifle mode firing a couple of rounds. But Yang was fast dodging them fire and launched her own barrage firing her gauntlet shot gun dust shells. The red head easily blocked the fire with Akouo her bright green eyes widened meeting a yellow colored fist to her face and it was accompanied by a blast from the gauntlet. She was actually caught off guard noticing her aura gauge went down a little, the brawler grinned she needed to perform quick attacks. Pyrrha's stance was enough to tell her that she was very experienced looks like it was true of her being a two time regional champion. She fired more shot gun shells and they were blocked again by her round shield, she charged again going with the same strategy. When the red head lowered her shield she was about to launched a fist but she was suddenly hit by the shield. Pyrrha performed a combo with Milo in sword mode, then follow in spear mode and finished it off with throwing Akouo like a boomerang.

" _Come on Yang I told you, you have to think for this match. Pyrrha isn't going to fall for the same strategy twice"_ Jaune kept his eyes on both combatants.

Yang got back to her feet not realizing what just happened. She was about to punch her with a combination of firing a dust shell and all of the sudden she was given quite a beating and was sent to the floor. Her lilac eyes widened seeing that her aura gauge went down big time it has reached half point that was enough to make her angry. The brawler heard the students cheering her on, then she saw the Arc staring at her with a nod. That was enough to lift her spirits and not to give up, she didn't knew the meaning of the word. Pyrrha threw her shield again and she punched it away firing her dust shells. She was shocked when the red head champion used her weapon as a spear spinning it rapidly that managed to blocked her fire. The Xiao Long admitted she was impressed by the display looks like the red head was better than she thought. Dodging fire from her weapon back in rifle mode she charged in and fire another dust shell which she blocked with her shield.

" _I knew she was going to do that"_ the brawler grinned as she focused all of her aura in the coming punch.

Yang has punched the champion's shield so hard along with firing a dust shell that sent the red head flying. This was her chance she performed a series of combo attacks in the freaking air, she decided to use the remaining shells she had to send her opponent to the ground. The crowd erupted in cheer as the Xiao Long girl gave her fans a thumb up she quickly went back to her opponent getting up. Pyrrha's eyes were still focused not wavering, it actually scared her a little. Both of their aura were half point and they had less than three minutes before the match ends. She will have to make her next moves count or she will have to kiss her winning streak goodbye. Yang did the same as Pyrrha keeping his lilac eyes focused she quickly reached for her punch and pack of shot gun dust shells reloading Ember Celica. For a moment both students and fighters stood still without making a move but they needed to act or time will be up and the result will be a tie.

The crowd were still cheering while others were truly impressed by the display of skills both students have shown in the match. Both headmasters were proud for them, Cobalt admired Yang and her skills though he wish she will take classes more seriously. The blond had a tendency to arrive late and do homework in the same day when it supposed to be due. Meridan was proud of Pyrrha no doubt she was the best student from her school, she was truly a champion, a prodigy an icon. She was going to become the best huntress in the four kingdoms. Qrow and Taiyang were impressed too, both girls were skilled and have shown to be good fighters. The Xiao Long father was concerned that his daughter doesn't loses her temper like the last time someone cut a strand of her hair.

" _I still don't know who to cheer on this is driving me crazy!"_ Jaune was still arguing with himself in choosing a cheering side.

The Arc had a right to have a mental debate with choosing who to cheer up for support. Both were strong and skilled and they were both his friends. They were important people in his life so it was impossible who to cheer. So he went with the only choice and that was to cheer both of them not caring how strange it was.

"Go Pyrrha! Go Yang!"

Both students stopped their fighting to gazed at him, both blinking making sure they heard right. But just like that they went back to their fight as Yang charged while firing more dust shells making the red head champion to blocked the fire with Akouo. They were now engage in close combat Yang punching firing her shells and kicking. Yet Pyrrha blocking and countering and things got bad for the blond brawler when she used her semblance. The Xiao Long gasped when her fist weren't reaching the red head in fact, it felt like they were being moved by some unknown force. She chose to kick but they were easily blocked as she slashed away with Milo in sword mode. The champion followed using Akouo hitting her square in the face making her fall on her knees. Only forty five seconds left and the brawler has lost more of her aura reaching the yellow zone, a couple of hits more and it will the red.

" _I think I got enough hits to finish her off"_ Yang's lilac eyes changed to blood red as she activated her semblance releasing a fire energy surrounding her entire body.

" _Oh no Pyrrha's in trouble now"_ Jaune was shocked knowing this was going to happen sooner or later.

"You can do it sweetie!" obviously Taiyang wanted her daughter to win.

" _This must be her semblance"_ it was Pyrrha's guess keeping her stance.

Releasing more of the fiery energy Yang charged causing a crack on the floor she launched a barrage of punches but they never made it to the red head champion. Obviously she was using her semblance to guide away her attacks that were being combined by her shot gun dust shells. Using her kicks weren't helping the brawler as she was getting angrier all she needed just one hit and she will win. Her punches powered by her semblance were enough to deplete Pyrrha's aura into the red zone, one hit will do. The crowd continue to cheer, the teachers were at the edge of their seat and the headmaster and headmistress were keeping their eye on the clock. Both combatants stopped when they heard an alarm as their eyes fell to the clock on the large screen. Yang was shocked seeing that her aura gauge was in the yellow zone while the red head's aura was half still in the green.

"Time's up" Cobalt smiled that there was a winner after all" the winner of this year's exhibition match, from Sanctum Academy Pyrrha Nikos!"

" _No way...I lost"_ the Xiao Long girl was still shocked that her winning streak was done.

The crowd cheered like they didn't care their best student lost. The blond brawler was still at a loss for words soon she was surrounded by her father and uncle. Jaune eventually joined them. Cobalt and Meridan smiled at the match it was really something knowing that both gave them their best. Suddenly the Arc has given both girls a hug that made them blushed not expecting it.

"It doesn't matter if you lost Yang, you and Pyrrha were amazing. Giving your best is the most important thing in this match."

"Jaune is correct. Winning isn't everything but every single effort you give is what counts the most. Doing your best is what measures a true huntsman and huntress" said Meridan.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie" smiled Taiyang.

"You did great it was an intense short fight" followed Qrow.

Finally the blond knight broke the embrace leaving both girl still blushing. Pyrrha was the first to break from her embarrassment and how great it felt to have Jaune embracing her that way. She turned to Yang who was also snapped back to reality.

"Good match Yang you were great" she offered her hand.

"Yeah I guess you were great too. You kicked my butt, there goes my undefeated streak" she chuckled accepting the handshake.

"You both did admirably it was a great match. Everyone enjoyed it" Cobalt said.

As the students continued to cheer eventually they will have to return to class, to their next period. Jaune smiled at both girls he was so happy that Pyrrha didn't cut Yang's hair or that would have been real bad. He was so sure if that happened then the red head champion wouldn't have been so lucky, she would have lost and maybe she would have to take a trip to the school's infirmary. The Arc kept his smile not realizing the two girls were stealing glances at him. Yang didn't care she lost the match the real battle was still happening, her lilac eyes traveled to the red head champion. It sure seemed they were tie when it came to the blond knight looks like she will have to make sure to be victorious. As Pyrrha turned to smiled at her the brawler smiled back while grinning mentally, this rivalry wasn't over not by a long shot.

* * *

(Time skip)

"Jaune!"

The blond knight was standing at the entrance of the school. He was ready to leave after the exhibition match ended and by now Meridan and Pyrrha left. The headmistress claimed they needed to return to Sanctum since they were ways from arriving, and it was true. The distance between Patch and Mistral was a bit far they needed to take the ferry to Vale then take a bullhead ship to Mistral that would be a journey of three hours. The Arc smiled seeing Yang running over to him quite frankly he was happy she wasn't feeling down because her undefeated streak has been shattered. He told her both she and Pyrrha there were no losers in that match only great participants. The brawler seemed to take it well just like the red head and maybe he was imagining things but the Xiao Long was calm and her cheeks got red when he gave her that hug with the red head champion.

"Hey, you leaving?"

"I am. Ozpin called me after the match ended says he has a mission for me. I'm going to give Ruby a quick visit before heading out to Vale."

"Okay...Cool" the brawler seemed to be happy but she looked like she had something on her mind.

"What?"

"I didn't said anything."

"Exactly and you're standing here like you want to say something. Its not like you to stay quiet about something. And you still have classes?"

"I'm on my last period I won't die if I arrive late" the Xiao Long shrugged her shoulders.

"If that was the case you would have been dead a hundred times" he smiled.

"You're teasing me?" the blond brawler was shocked at his comment" how dare you? I'm the one who has permission to tease not you."

"I can tease you just fine" he replied coolly.

"Watch it Arc, don't challenge me. Or I will be force to have a sparring match with you."

"Anything but that."

"Drop the sarcasm all those times we fought. I was going easy on you, the next time you will know who Yang Xiao Long really is" she smirked while poking his chest.

"At least I know not to touch your hair, so I can assume I will be fine."

"Damn right or I'll be force to kill you and I don't want that" she laughed she has always enjoy talking to him.

Jaune scratched the back of his head with a chuckle same old Yang. But a small moment of silence made him noticed that she was staring at him differently from just now. It was that same look from when she saw him at the school, lilac eyes shinning, cheeks colored red, an expression that he was able to tell was full of admiration and maybe affection. He was able to tell because Pyrrha always gives him that look and he didn't know why, he'd figured they care for him and they saw him as a good friend but nothing else. Understanding girls was probably the biggest mystery for the Arc and he didn't wanted to put to the test what Qrow told him. He remembered the Branwen giving him tips about them back at Vacuo, no he wouldn't do thing his way. Or might as well become him, that thought made him shivered.

"Say Jaune?"

"Hm….?"

"Couldn't help but notice you cheered on me and Pyrrha during the match."

"Look about that, it was a very hard decision for me to make. I was wishing both of you the best of luck. I wasn't going to be cheering only one because I will be betraying the other. I wanted both of you to give it your best."

"Its okay and I totally understand why you did it, we're both your friends. But if you had to choose between the two of us as your favorite, which will it be?"

The Arc stood dumbfounded not knowing how to answer her. The question was strange at first but he soon realized Yang was making him choose between the two and obviously she wanted him to choose her. The Xiao Long was strong, touch, her weapon was bad ass and her semblance was killer. Pyrrha was a prodigy with great skills and strong, her semblance gave her an edge against any kind of opponent. Yang was eagerly waiting for his answer her lilac eyes were shining in anticipation if he chooses her then the red head champion will never had a chance. However she hasn't thought of the possibility of her little sister Ruby. No she didn't had time to be thinking about that, now was the only thing that she was focusing on. Right now is all that matters to her.

"Your both my favorite because you're both very important to me."

"Huh?" the Xiao Long didn't saw that coming.

"You guys are important to me, Ruby too and Taiyang, Summerand and yes even Qrow. Just don't tell him I said that, I will never hear the end of it. Point every one of you are important in my life just like my family, mom, dad and all of my sisters."

"…..….."

"Yang?"

"That's...Urgh you dummy!" her eyes turned red.

"What? What did I say!?" he panicked keeping his distance from the angry blond.

"No you're not a dummy. You're a moron!" she stormed off not sparing him a second glance.

"Yang wait! What did I say wrong?"

Looks like Jaune Arc in this alternate time line was still as dense as ever.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Xiao Long/Rose residence)

"Ruby it's me open up."

The Arc tried not sigh still thinking what he said wrong that will make Yang so angry with him. While he was in Patch he chose to visit the silver eyed petite before leaving for Vale because Ozpin has a mission for him. Eventually he starting thinking of the young Rose and she was becoming as the Ruby he has come to know from his original time. She was a fanatic for weapons and she wanted to know everything about them. He even started buying weapon magazines for her and it wasn't long before she started building her first weapon. He already heard from Qrow that he was now training her how to use a scythe and she has become a good fighter just one more year before she attends Signal. The blond knight smirked hearing lost of noises coming from the inside of the room. The door opened revealing the petite wearing the attire when he first met her at Beacon with the red cloak obviously. Only difference she was wearing a pair of goggles.

"Did you brought the goods?" Ruby kept her eyes on him suspiciously.

Jaune replied showing her the weapon magazine making her giggle as she took them in a red and black blur with rose petals following behind. Yep she was that excited he got her the latest issue. The Arc saw her room was a complete mess, there were so many tools laying around everywhere. On the right side corner of her bed stood a small table which it was her workshop where she was using to build her first weapon. His blue eyes were on a silver colored scythe it wasn't Crescent Rose the scythe/sniper rifle weapon he saw her use when he first met her in his time so he thought she made another scythe before" her baby". Now Ruby stood on the floor happily reading the newest magazine he brought her.

"Is that it?" Jaune pointed to the silver scythe on her workshop table.

"Yeah I'm almost done making the final preparations" the Rose petite kept her attention on the magazine.

"It looks great, does it change into another weapon?"

"No" she sighed feeling disappointed" its just a prototype I can't do any major adjustments to it without the right tools. Uncle Qrow told me once I start attending Signal and I start taking weapons training and history I'll be able to make my own weapon with the tools they have at the school, which they are more advance and way better than the ones I have now."

"That's awesome so there's nothing to worry about" Jaune smiled finally connecting the dots Ruby must have built Crescent Rose at Signal.

"Uhuh but the waiting is killing me! I don't think I can wait another year so I can attend the academy. Why can't I be fourteen now?" Ruby gave another sigh trying to get back at the magazine.

"Waiting one more year isn't that bad. Just look at what you have accomplish so far. You already built a weapon and to me that's really something, you're already getting training which that definitely prepares you for the academy when you take combat training. You can take this year to prepare yourself for Signal, continue your training with Qrow, learn more about weapons, start buildings your skills as a weapons maker and gain more knowledge about them. You do all of that, you'll be dominating Signal and you might even become a prodigy."

The silver eyed girl brought down the weapon magazine gazing at the blond. Her eyes were shining and her cheeks had a small tint of pink in them. Jaune knew that expression it was the same look Yang has been giving him lately, he still didn't know what it meant but he saw it as a good sign. Soon Ruby was smiling and she used her semblance to give a big hug to the Arc that made him lose his balance because of her speed. She was on top of him with her smile while the blond knight patted her on the head. She got up while she offered to help him on his feet.

"Just keep doing your best Ruby. I know you can do it."

"Thanks Jaune" she smiled her cheeks got a little red.

The Arc gave a smile as he took and opened his scroll checking the time" listen I have to go."

That was enough to make the Rose petite changed her mood getting shocked" go? What do you mean you have to go? You just got here."

"I have to go to Beacon, the headmaster wants to see me. I'm sorry I wish I could stay longer but-"

"Don't go please!" and then the silver eyed girl used one of her most effective and deadliest techniques that always work on the blond knight.

" _No anything but that...The sad puppy eyes Ruby Rose level."_

"Please Jaune don't go" on cue she increased her technique effectiveness reaching a whole new level of cuteness.

"Oh by Remnant please Ruby stop it. I really have to go, Ozpin probably has a mission for me I have to be there."

"Then call him, tell him you can't go because you're busy."

"Busy? Doing what?" he looked amused.

"Um busy spending time with me" she fidgeted" I could use some help making the final preparations for my prototype. You already know the tools and what can they do I'll be able to finish sooner if you assist me."

"Only because you taught me about them" Jaune smiled remembering the times the petite was teaching him the name of the tools and their usage.

He gave a sigh in defeat" okay I will call Ozpin-"

Just then his scroll beeped telling him he had a new message opening the device he was surprised to see the who was the text from.

 **From: Ozpin**

 **Details about the upcoming assignment mission will be discuss in the coming days. I'll be expecting your presence in my office three days from now.**

"What do you know?" he smiled turning to the petite" I'm suppose to meet up with the headmaster in three days, I don't have to go now that means-"

"You're staying!" Ruby hugged him happily" come on we have a lot to do. I have to continue adjusting the weight it still a bit heavy for me to carry, assistant bring me the adjustment aligner."

"Uh Ruby why don't we start cleaning this mess up first?"

The silver eyed girl was staring around her room seeing all the tool lying around she giggled" okay we can clean up first. But you better not run off on me before we start working on my prototype."

"Have I ever done such thing to you?" he smirked at her and she smiled at him" also prototype? Is that the name you gave your weapon, I prefer a million times Cres-" his blue eyes widened almost letting it slip he couldn't tell her the name Crescent Rose yet not until she builds the actual scythe just like in the original time line.

"Cres…." Ruby repeated a little taken back.

"Nothing it's nothing. Is prototype the name you gave it?"

"Of course not silly I would never give a weapon such a lame name. But this is my first weapon and its just a prototype on the works it doesn't mean its the actual name."

"Ever thought of naming it?"

"Hmm...Actually no. I haven't thought about it, I've been focusing too much on the weapon to come up with a name."

"Then let's give it a name" Jaune looked over the scythe and its color" how about Arc Rose."

Ruby replied sticking her tongue" lame you used our last names, there no originality in that."

"Okay fine you have a better name?"

"Silver Rose."

"You name it with only your last name and silver because that's the color of it. How is that any different from my suggestion when it comes to originality?"

"Its my weapon I said Silver Rose and that's final" she stuck her tongue again.

"Okay Silver Rose it is."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Early update yes I am hoping to continue bringing them, hopefully that is.**

 **-I guarantee next chapter I will introduce a new summon.**

 **-Sanctum's headmistress Meridan I made her base from Meridan from Disney's Brave I love that movie. But just in case I don't own Brave it rightfully belongs to Disney don't want to get sue by those corporate bastards.**

 **-In case for those that are probably wondering when I will get to the canon story. One more chapter before I get to the events of Red and Yellow trailer, then the chapter after will be starting volume 1. But be warn the events of volume 1 will have things different from canon you will know when I get to the Beacon chapter and the initiation test. After all this will be an alternate volume 1 expect many twists and different events.**

 **-Arc harem is still going strong and probably by this week I will close down the poll so cast your votes while you can.**

 **-Thank you all for the summon suggestions keep them coming.**

 **-As always thank you for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Maiden


	14. Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 14 Maiden

(Time skip: weeks later)

(Location: Forest region somewhere northeast of the Vale Kingdom Remnant)

Jaune stood among the tallest trees of beautiful green forest. It was considered a gathering point while Qrow has gone ahead to scout the area further for any Grimm sighting. Ozpin has given him a mission to the northern region of Vale for Grimm extermination. There have been reports of Grimm reaching the kingdom of Atlas luckily the military has taken care of the creatures before they could proceed further into the city preventing any harm to the citizens or any property damage. So the headmaster of Beacon sent him along with the Branwen to eliminate any Grimm they encounter in order to keep this part of the kingdom safe and secure. Next to the Arc stood two horses Qrow requested transportation to travel the land since the reports mentioned quite the number of Grimm. It was wise to travel on horseback to save them time there was one more thing the blond knight forgot to add, aside from the Branwen someone else was accompanying him for this mission.

The blond knight turned to Ruby who was trying so hard not to get bore. Honestly he didn't know what Qrow was thinking bringing her along. True the silver eyed petite was so bored always being in her home for so long in addition her uncle claims she has progressed in their training. So he decided to bring her along for the ride on this mission as part of the training. He thought it will be good for her to start getting experience in fighting Grimm before she starts at Signal Academy. If things go wrong Jaune and the Branwen will protect her, she was pretty much safe being in the presence of two experienced huntsman. Though the Arc didn't thought himself as a full huntsman yet, not until he graduates from Beacon. Ozpin already told him he will attend the academy once he turns seventeen. But going back to the topic of Ruby being on an actual mission he won't question Qrow's judgment because looked at him. He hasn't attended a combat school and here he was taking a mission as he was a professional huntsman.

As Ruby's first mission counting as training experience the silver eyed petite obviously came prepared. She had her prototype scythe Silver Rose equipped on her back as part of her finishing touches she managed to turn the scythe into a weapon that can be folded for right and equip-able size. She also brought a small bag with supplies food among, everything was can food that's why she even brought a can opener. It did surprised the Jaune she didn't looked nervous she was out in the wild about to fight her firsts Grimm nor scared, she was just bored because of the waiting. When Qrow told her she was going with him and the Arc she overjoyed and eager. Like she has been given dozens of weapon magazines he rolled his eyes at her attitude, same old Ruby Rose. The blond knight was starting to get bored too, looks like it was contagious. He suddenly heard whistling coming from the young Rose she has become so bore that she will come up with this.

"What are you doing?"

"Whistling a tune."

"I can tell by hearing it but why? Are you that bore that you have to act like a child?"

"Yes I'm that bore and I'm thirteen basically I can still be consider a child."

"Not to me you're not. You are here about to hunt your first Grimm, a child doesn't get a tough task like this one. I see you as a young adult."

Ruby smiled happy that Jaune saw her that way. Now that she thought about it the Arc has never treated her like a child, it was strange. He has seen her as a mature kid, for her age she was very observant. She noticed whenever she talks to the Arc he will always looked at her eyes, showing that he was paying full attention on her. Her cheeks were starting to get red her heart beating a little faster maybe that was the reason why she cares so much about him. Taiyang will treat her like a child because he was her father, the same with Qrow because he was her uncle and Yang will treat her as her young little sister. But Jaune was different the fact he will see her and treat her as an adult was compelling and flattering. The better part she can act like a child on purpose and he will still treat her the same. Been with Jaune Arc she will never get bore, it will always be fun. Not to mention fighting with him and her uncle together was the coolest thing that has happened in her life.

"I just want uncle Qrow to be back already all this waiting is killing me from the boredom."

"Been patient is also part of being a huntress. He's taking his time because he's scouting all of this region. Remember the mission is to take out any Grimm in the vicinity, and that's exactly what he's doing keeping an eye on any of them. Until he returns we wait."

"I know" she sighed before she resumed her whistling.

Eventually Jaune started whistling with the same tune making her giggle" what? Its okay for you to whistle a tune but I can't?"

"You're bore too."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not!"

"Nuhuh you are bore like me. It's okay let's whistle another tune" the next tune was very familiar to the blond knight.

"Is that" This is the day" by Cassie Lee Williams?"

"You bet! Its among my favorite Cassie songs."

"Don't forget to give Jeff Williams credit too he writes, composes the music and lyrics."

"Of course! Jeff is cool too. "Time to say goodbye" has a nice beat."

"But it doesn't has a killer rift like" When it falls" its a rocking song. Never get tire of listening to it."

"Let's put the whistling aside and sing" Ruby smiled looks like she was no longer bored.

"Why not?" Jaune chuckled having fun happy the rosette was here to kill the boredom he was starting to feel" which Cassie song will it be?"

"When it falls. I will sing a part and you will sing another and so and on."

"Okay I'll be first" he waited until she signaled him to begin" maybe its red like roses? Maybe its a pool of blood."

"The innocents will lay in when in the end you've failed to save them."

"Their dying eyes are wide and white like snow."

"And now they know the cost of trusting you's obliteration."

"Mirrors will shatter" Jaune was really into the song" crushed by the weight of the world."

"The pillars collapse in shame" Ruby smiled" together now!"

"There'll be no rest, there'll be no love. There'll be no hero in the end who will rise above. And when it ends the good will crawl. The shining light will sink in darkness, victory for hate incarnate misery and pain for all. When it falls" they finished laughing having fun.

"Great now after whistling Cassie songs and singing them, I wish I would have brought my mp3 player" pouted the silver eyed girl.

"Don't you have music on your scroll?"

"I haven't added any files to it yet" her pout continued taking her device" I keep forgetting to add the music."

"You know now that I think about it" Jaune stood in thought" after singing" When it falls" the song is pretty much negative its about the world dying, darkness conquering light, evil ruling all…."

"I guess Jeff Williams wanted to write a song about the end of the world" Ruby replied coolly.

"Yeah...Right, end of the world huh…." his blue eyes softened remembering the attack on Vale.

"What's wrong?" the rosette quickly got worried noticing his sad expression.

"Nothing the song got me thinking" he gave her a fake smile.

"You sure?" she pouted not believing him" you can always tell me anything Jaune, I will try hard to help."

"Thanks Ruby" he smiled happy to have someone so caring like the young Rose she was definitely Summer's daughter.

A small shriek sound was heard making both teens to gazed above. From the skies a crow was flying towards them, it made the smile with relief. Qrow has finally come back, the black bird has suddenly change shape before landing on the ground. It has taken a human shape, of Qrow Branwen. Jaune admitted the first time he saw his semblance he freaked out never thinking a person can transform into a bird or any kind of creature for the matter. After seeing it in person he realized it made perfect sense why Ozpin would use the Branwen mostly for gathering information missions. With his ability to transform into a crow he can fly and reach high places and eavesdrop on any conversations making the job of intel gathering a whole lot easier. Though it wasn't flashy like Ruby's speed or Yang's strength absorber it was very useful. Now the blond knight felt better that he was back because he was dying of boredom before he followed the petite's lead to whistling a tune and singing.

"Any Grimm?" asked the blond knight.

"Nah, we have it easy. We will have to travel further northeast to find any sightings. We're moving now before night falls."

The Arc nodded watching the huntsman getting on his horse. He did the same offering his hand to Ruby as she mounted the animal behind him. It was a good thing his father taught him how to ride a horse or he would have been making a fool of himself right now. The blond knight followed the Branwen's lead as they gallop the forest obeying his suggestion to travel further in the northeast direction. Qrow increased speed wanting to get to the destination he had in mind before the evening and Jaune did the same, not wanting to get behind. His other concern was Ruby the silver eyed girl was holding onto his waist tightly he needed to be careful if she falls off she can get seriously hurt. Even if she would be using her aura to protect herself from the fall she will still suffer some injuries, especially at the speed they were going. Gazing at the sky it was sunny bright a beautiful day to go for a Grimm hunt, he rolled his eyes sounding cheesy. But serious matter aside, he will keep an eyes on the petite behind him at all cost.

Ruby wasn't scared that she was riding a horse it was actually her first time riding one. But its not that she riding it, she was only holding onto Jaune while he ride it so it doesn't count. She was lost in her little world to be worrying about the speed of the horse because she was blushing feeling like she was in a wonderful dream. She was a princess riding with her knight in shining armor across the field like one of the stories her sister reads her. It was exciting, it was cool, it was...Romantic riding with him. Its like they were together or that they just got married together they will protect the kingdom from the forces of evil. The Arc king and the Rose queen defending their people and land and eventually their children…Ruby couldn't take it anymore halting her thoughts she was giggling too much. Her entire face was so red feeling embarrassed and for even be thinking of such. Then the young Rose realized she was being watched, turning to Jaune who had an eyebrow raised looking worried.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah yeah sure! Why wouldn't I be? Heh heh I'm super duper okay!" her face was still red.

"Giggling to yourself I don't see it as a good sign. Its more of a sign that you're crazy."

"Hey! I'm not crazy I was just thinking...About something funny I remembered. A pun Yang told me."

"Since when do you laughed at her pun's?" that was a real shocker to Jaune he has never seen the petite laughing at her older sister's lame puns, even at the original time line she never laughed at them and they were that bad.

"This one is funny" she assured him hoping he will believe her she couldn't tell him about her fantasy dream, she will die from the embarrassment.

"Then you won't mind telling me about it?" even if he kept his eyes on the road somehow Ruby could tell her was smirking as he was challenging her.

" _Curses its a big fat lie! Yang's puns are NEVER funny! I know better than that, what should I do?"_

"I'm waiting" the Arc was still smirking.

"This spot will do" Qrow stopped his horse arriving at a clear field.

" _Safe by uncle Qrow!"_ she cheered mentally.

Jaune decided to ignored the petite for the moment because seriously he knew she was lying. The puns from Yang Xiao Long are never funny they were all lame, no humor at all. And she wanted to convince him she actually heard one that was funny. Seriously Ruby Rose can come up with a better excuse, that will leave the reason she was giggling to herself. But it didn't matter his focus was once again at the mission at hand. Find Grimm, eliminate them, protect Ruby rinse and repeat if necessary that was all that matter at the moment to the Arc. If anything happens to her he would be in big trouble with Taiyang and Yang because the silver eyed girl shouldn't be here in the first place. In fact, neither Xiao Longs knew a thing that she was on a mission with him and Qrow. The father was working at Signal and the daughter older sister was in the school taking classes. It will be a disaster but the Branwen already told him he will take responsibility if anything bad happens.

"We'll set camp for the night here. You two gather the firewood, I'll bring in the food."

"I already brought food!" Ruby chirped showing her bag unzipping it" see I brought plenty of can food from home that will last us for weeks. I also brought plastic utensils and the can opener too!" she smiled showing them the tool.

"I'll say that counts for coming prepare, positive points from me" Jaune smiled.

The Branwen chuckled" that'll do, but we still need the firewood."

"I'll get it" offered the blond knight.

"I'll go with you!" followed the Rose petite.

" _That kiddo"_ Qrow smiled watching his niece doing a friendly race with the Arc _" she might become an even better huntress than Summer."_

* * *

As night fell the three have adjusted themselves taking small comfort with the rocks in their surrounding. They have taken some of the can food Ruby brought with her using the camp fire to have a hot meal. Jaune was enjoying the spaghetti and meatballs it was his favorite when his mother or any of his sisters didn't cook, it was fast and easy. Qrow enjoyed some chicken noodles soup which it was his favorite can food. As for Ruby the silver eyed petite was eating beef ravioli she was still deciding which it was her favorite, beef ravioli or cream cheese ravioli both were good. After finishing the meal they silently stood by the fire. The Branwen was enjoying the alcohol from his flask, the Arc decided to lend his scroll and headphones so the young Rose can listen to his music. He was happy to know Ruby had the same musical taste as him, namely Cassie Lee Wlliams and Jeff Williams are their favorite artists. The blond knight smiled at the silver eyed girl happily listening to the mp3 player from his device.

"I'm surprised we haven't spotted any Grimm yet."

"This region is big, it might probably take us a couple of days to find any" replied the huntsman taking another sip.

Jaune took a glance at Ruby still busy listening to the music before he stood in deep thought as he remembered the events that took place at the Dead Lands. Those horrible memories were still fresh in his mind. The horde of Grimm, the terrifying Wyvern Lord that it was too powerful that no huntsman could land a critical blow on it. Then Summer's sacrifice in order to save him and the Branwen siblings, her last words to him everything she said was true. She didn't wanted him to die in that wasteland without fulfilling his life task of stopping the future that lead to the events of the Vale invasion. One set of words got him thinking a lot it was before encountering all those Grimm and the dragon creature.

" _ **You have to learn in this line of duty there will always be casualties Jaune and sometimes one is force drastic decision that will affect everyone around you…."**_

"….."

" _ **I learned that the hard way as team leader."**_

Jaune took a glance at Ruby she was listening to music so she obviously didn't heard a word" Qrow….?"

"Yeah?" the huntsman took another sip from his flask.

"What Summer said at the Dead Lands" his comment made the red eyed huntsman to stared at him seriously because he will bring such topic" that you will have make a drastic decision that will affect everyone around you, what happened? She said she learned the hard way as leader."

The Branwen gave a soft sigh remembering those events from the past during their academy days" it was during our first mission as team STRQ. There was a small town just a little south of Vale our mission was to defend it from Grimm. The town itself didn't had a militia and the military couldn't afford to send their men, so it was up to us. Then we found out a small boy with no family was sicked, he had the Valerian flu."

"I've heard of that sickness. If not treated it could be fatal."

"Yeah that's the one. Summer knew the cure it was a herb that only grows in the forests of Vale. So she set out to find it and I accompanied her while Tai and my sister stayed behind. Raven wasn't happy she chose to abandon her post and mission for something, as she calls it" trivial"" the Branwen gave a sigh.

Jaune nodded frowning thinking of the female Branwen she's cold and unjust it was hard to believe she was related to Qrow.

"We managed to find the herb and cured the kid but" he took a pause to take a sip from his flask" when we returned to the town it was over run with Grimm."

"What?" the Arc was shocked" the people were they…."

"Many of them didn't made it. Tai and Raven killed many Grimm but they were too many for only two huntsmen in training to take. They called a group of bullheads to pick up the remaining town folk, Summer and I arrived to help them but the damage was already done. Eventually those people were taken to Vale deciding to take refugee."

The blond knight was still shocked realizing Summer's words about making a drastic decision and he figured out she blamed herself for what happened.

"Things got worse when we return to Beacon. My sister was so angry with Summer that she ended up slapping her, she blamed her for all the lives lost to the Grimm. Her decision affected the outcome of the town she shouldn't have never left to search for the herb."

"That's not true! Summer shouldn't take the blame she-"

"Point is kid if the four of us would have been there we could have been able to keep the casualty count to a minimum. But with only two members of the team it wasn't going to happen. Raven blames Summer because she made the wrong decision as leader, to her the correct choice should have been to let that kid die and focus on the mission."

"Raven doesn't care about human life she doesn't values it as much as Summer does!" Jaune was angry thinking of the Branwen female.

"Wrong she does care about human life because she fought her hardest to protect those folks. I remember her words to Summer" sometimes you're force to make a drastic decision and its better to sacrifice one life to save millions than make no sacrifice and save none" those were her words which made sense."

" _ **Do you think its better to sacrifice one life to save a million than make no sacrifice and save none?"**_

" _So that's where Summer learned that saying"_ Jaune stood in thought maybe Raven wasn't that bad as a person but she still had an attitude.

"You can't save everyone that's why you always give it your hardest when fulfilling a huntsman's duty. There will always be a choice that will affect everyone and make the necessary sacrifices for the sake of the mission. That's what Summer learned on that day, after that mission she changed and took her role as leader very serious. I remember that some of those folks that survived hated her and blame her for the deaths of so many of their people."

"She doesn't deserve all that hate its stupid. I understand that a huntsman's mission is everything but if you get a chance to save a life then you should take it…."

"Even if it means letting many people to die because of your choice?"

"…."

Qrow then turned to see Ruby, she has removed the headphones and put down Jaune's scroll. The Arc followed to looked at her and gasped thinking she has heard the whole story. Her silver eyes were calm and she looked in thought but her gaze was on the blond, then her uncle, then back at the blond. Hearing about the harsh experienced her mother went through as leader got her thinking. She did the right thing saving that sicked boy but to get hated by the people of the town and her teammate was wrong. Maybe there was some logic from her uncle about keeping the casualty number to a minimum. But she didn't deserved to get the blame thinking she was doing the right thing. Maybe she couldn't understand it because she was still young and she wasn't a full trained huntress yet. But her logic was quite clear as her gaze fell on the blond and her uncle.

"I think saving millions and sacrificing none sounds better."

Jaune smiled feeling proud for the silver eyed girl, he turned to Qrow" she has a point, it sounds better."

"No argument from me. I'm not the one you should be telling that" he chuckled.

"Here Jaune thanks for lending me your scroll for the music" she smiled giving him back the device.

"Maybe next time I will help you add the music files for your scroll."

"That will be great."

"It's getting late" the Branwen checked the clock from his scroll" get some rest you two, I'll take the first watch."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Before heading out Qrow has went ahead again to scout for the Grimm using his semblance. Jaune and Ruby were alone and this time it was different from the last time. The Rose petite wasn't whistling a tune or singing a song from one of her favorite musical artist, she was just quiet. The silence from the girl was making the Arc very uncomfortable he wasn't used to be in such a long silence when she was with him. It felt strange, it wasn't normal, he didn't like it Ruby wasn't the quiet type. She will talk about anything, she will always have a conversation with him whether it will be weapons, music, games even food. He took a glance her expression was in deep thought, it was so unlike her. But once their eyes met thing went different, there were a lot of emotions on those silver orbs. Then those eyes turned into the emotion of anger it shocked him, why would she be upset with him? As long a her remembers Ruby would never get upset with him, unless he teases her with buying a tool or a weapons magazine.

"You okay Ruby? You looked um…."

"Angry? Upset? Enojada? Good guess Jaune because I am, with you. Just in case you haven't realize it" the petite turned her back on him.

"Okaayyyy and why are you so angry with me?"

"Last night you...Ugh I don't feel like talking about it."

"I supported your logic to save millions and sacrifice none, that's how it should be. Save everyone and no one dying."

"Not that silly I...You" the young Rose was almost at the brink of tears.

"I think I know what's bothering you. You were listening when Qrow said the story to why Summer changed her way to how a leader should act right?"

"It's not that either" she suddenly snapped turning to him" its the reason why you brought that topic to uncle Qrow."

"The reason? I...I was just curious, I've been thinking about it and-"

"And why were you thinking about it?"

"Why? Okay Ruby what's this all about?"

"Did you brought that topic because you're still blaming yourself for what happened to mom? And don't you dare lie."

"What….?" he was shocked not knowing what to say to her _" was I really thinking about that when I asked Qrow?"_

"Well I'm waiting" the petite was tapping her right foot giving a serious look.

"Maybe...Maybe I was thinking what happened to her. I know its been five years and its been tough to move on...After all she's only in a coma, she's alive…."

"Stop it already!" finally Ruby let her tears fall" stop putting the blame on you it wasn't your fault, it was no one's fault! Neither me, Yang or dad hold it against you we don't blame you for what happened. We will never hate you I" she ran and hugged him.

"…."

"Please stop hurting yourself. Do you think mom would want to see you like this? She would be so angry at you for taking the blame for her condition…."

She was sobbing and he pulled her closer the tears has reached on Jaune" I'm sorry...I know what you're trying to say and I have try so hard to come to terms with it, but it keeps coming back to me at full force. I know taking the blame won't help her wake up but…."

"Can you promise me you wont blame yourself anymore? Because if you can't I will tell Yang and she will make you stop blaming yourself her way."

"Anything but that I know her way is the most painful" he chuckled he knew all about it the blond brawler will beat him up until he agrees to never take the blame on himself.

"I can't stand it whenever you're hurt. Whenever I see you sad it hurts me, I can't be happy if you're like this."

"Shh its okay I won't feel like that anymore I'm sorry for making you worry" he smiled making the petite to looked at him, drying her tears his fingers touched her chin.

Ruby was blushing slightly as she felt his finger caressing her face, her heart beat was quickening. Just then Qrow arrived changing back to his human shape, he was grinning at the sight.

"Way to go kid. If we weren't in the middle of a mission I would leave you have some private time with my niece."

The Rose petite's face turned red the same color as her cloak and Jaune gave a mean comical glare at the huntsman, his face red.

"What the hell Qrow!? We weren't doing anything like that! And she's only thirteen! Get your head out of the freaking gutter!"

"Age is just a number remember that. I don't mind if you want to make the moves on the kiddo. But you should be worried with Tai and Yang, they wont be as thrill as me that you want to make out with her."

"It's NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

Poor Ruby was still blushing badly she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there forever. The embarrassment was too much for her to take.

"Moving on from this topic" Jaune finally calm down" did you find anything?"

"Yeah, there's a pack of Grimm about ten kilometers north of here. Most are Beowulf and some Boarbatusk nothing we can handle."

"Are you ready for your first Grimm battle?" the blond knight asked the young Rose.

"Y..Yeah I'm ready" she gave a nod.

"Let's get going. Stay behind me you two" the Branwen got on his horse.

* * *

It took them about thirty minutes to reach their destination on horseback. Ruby's eyes widened at the sight this was her first time in her life seeing Grimm. The creatures were truly evil looking and they really seemed that they lack a soul just as her parents told her. Jaune got worried when he saw the numbers of the creatures there were so many Beowulf, he counted over twenty and a couple of Boarbatusk probably reaching six. If its just Qrow and him, they won't have a problem fighting such numbers. The blond knight knew he could use his semblance for extra aid and the Branwen could handle all of them easily. But for someone like Ruby a fresh trainee, it was going to be very difficult he will have to stay by her side at all cost. He wasn't going to risk her getting hurt even if already knew how to use her aura to shield her body from attacks. The Arc unsheathed Excalibur and readied his Crocea Mor shield, he was ready to fight.

Qrow took his weapon and change it to shot gun mode" I need you to stay with Ruby, don't leave her side no matter what. Use one of your summons to protect her if you have to. Anything happens to her and Tai will have both of our heads on a platter."

"Don't forget Yang will have us dead before Taiyang does something" Jaune's comment made the Rose petite giggled.

"Right forgot about her, she can sometimes act worse than her father" the red eyed huntsman chuckled.

"Are you ready Ruby? Stay close to me and don't run off on your own."

"Right I'm ready to show the results of my training" the silver eyed girl finally took her prototype scythe from her back, she was ready to fight with Silver Rose.

"I'll take the ones from the right side. You take the ones on the left."

"Got it, let's go!" Jaune changed his sword to rifle mode.

Ruby nodded staying close to the Arc she watched shoot two Beowulf on the head. He proceeded with changing the weapon and fired a grenade that killed two more. The silver eyed girl charged at one of the creature and perform an excellent slash cutting the beast in half. One of them charged at the petite but she dodged the attack using her semblance. That same Beowulf lost its head courtesy of Jaune who never left the young reaper's side, following Qrow's order. Speaking of the huntsman he has already slayed ten Grimm, five Beowulf and five Boarbatusk leaving only one of the boar type creature. The blond knight and the Rose petite were suddenly getting surrounded by the creatures. Even when Ruby has shown a lot of skilled killing one after the other, if this keep up they were going to lose their advantage. The Arc got closer to the girl as he grinned at the coming wave, they didn't know what was about to hit them.

"Stay behind me Ruby. I know exactly what to do" he summoned a crystal.

"Is that…Your semblance?" her silver eyes were on the human head shape crystal.

"Yeah."

" _I'm finally going to see it!"_ the Rose petite was overjoyed she was going to get the chance to see Jaune's semblance in action.

"It's time to take out the trash Darknut!"

Ruby saw the crystal shattering and something come from the white light. Her eyes widened what was standing in the crystal's place. The being stood around 10'2 clad in plate armor covering his entire body, his face covered by his helmet who's top had the shape of curve blade. It held a large round shield and a heavy looking broadsword with strange carvings and designs on it. Just the height was enough to scared anyone but his appearance could pissed anyone's pants. This being was tall warrior covered in heavy armor making the young Rose think that won't be able to move at all. She gulped getting scared but Jaune put his arm on her shoulder to calm her down and assure her this being was on their side. The last Boarbatusk used its spinning attack on the armored knight before he used his shield to blocked the attack making the Grimm to lose its balance. With one swing of its broadsword it was cleave in two.

" _Whoa this guy is cool! This is Jaune's semblance its so COOL!"_

"Darknut why don't you show this Grimm what you're made off."

" _Always a pleasure to bring pain to others."_

What Ruby saw in the last five minutes was one hell of a beating for the Grimm. The summon being known as "Darknut" was indeed a slow fighter but he was strong and so tough, Beowulfs were crushed, sliced and decapitated giving a whole new meaning to the term" Grimm massacre". Of course the silver eyed petite wasn't going to stand and do nothing she aided Jaune and his semblance summon to take the remaining of the creatures. By now Qrow was already done with his side it was truly something easy for someone his level. As the fighting was over the Arc called back the knight summon as he smiled at Ruby she has done far better than he thought. Give her a couple of years and she will be the deadly reaper he remembered seeing in the original time line. She really knows how to handle that scythe looks like her uncle has done a good job. The Branwen sheathed his weapon grinning at the two teens, namely his red eyes were on his niece.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby used her semblance to be next to him quickly" did you see me fight!? Did you saw how cool I was! But most importantly did you saw what Jaune did!? That knight he summoned was so FREAKINGLY WICKED AND AWESOME!"

"Easy kiddo calm down and take a deep breath or you might burst from excitement. Yeah I saw you fight, you did better than I thought. But you could use some work on your movements and you're still not using the full weight of the scythe properly when you bring it down. Bringing it down correctly will increase its destructive damage."

"Come on Qrow cut her some slack she did great" Jaune smiled putting his hand on her shoulder as she smiled at him, her cheeks were red.

"I'm her teacher not you. Its my job to pin point her flaws and any mistakes she make" the red eyed huntsman gazed down at his niece before he grinned" still, you progressed in the training a lot faster than I anticipated. Way to go kiddo I'm proud of you."

"He's proud of me!" the young Rose felt so happy" I've gotten acknowledged by uncle Qrow! I am the ultimate scythe master, my skills with a scythe are unmatchable. I am the Red Rose Reaper, fear me Grimm for none of you will survive my wrath!"

"Hold it kiddo I am the scythe master you are still an apprentice. You can't become a skilled huntress if you don't attend Signal first. Stick to your training until then Red Rose Reaper" the Branwen poke her forehead making her give her usual cute pout.

"Fine I guess I will have to prove you wrong. I will make you be even prouder of me" she crossed her arms in determination.

"Well that's his opinion" Jaune turned to the silver eyed girl with a smile" to me you're already a scythe master, I'm way prouder of you than Qrow would ever be."

"Thanks Jaune!" Ruby was now hype at his compliment, again her cheeks got red.

"Trying to gain more positive points with my niece" the huntsman grinned" you sure you don't want me to give you some alone time with her?"

The young Rose's whole face was once again the color of her cloak and again she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there.

"CUT IT OUT ALREADY!" the Arc was blushing giving then Branwen a mean comical expression.

* * *

As they ride through the field Qrow was still grinning. Jaune seemed to have calm down from another embarrassment attack but it was a different story with his niece. Ruby was riding behind the blond knight but she was obviously still embarrassed by his comment. Young love was something he knew very well remembering how many hearts he broke when he was around the Arc's age. Might as well tease them while they were young things will eventually change when you become a huntsman. You won't have the time to find that special someone, he mentally added the young Rose and the blond will make a nice couple. He knew Taiyang will disagree being the overprotective father that he is and maybe Yang will also voiced her opinion against him. The red eyed huntsman stood in thought for a moment once thinking he found that person, but it wasn't meant to be. He must be getting senile at his age its not like he was that desperate searching for someone.

"Get ready to stop soon. I know there are more Grimm in the area, gotta scout first" he called to the Arc who nodded.

The huntsman's scroll beeped meaning he had a new text message. Jaune saw Qrow taking his device and opening it to read what was the message about, but something was wrong. His expression changed to one that meant business. Now for as long as the Arc has known the Branwen from traveling with him he had seen many expressions, his smiley side, his douche side, his perverted side, his smart ass side and then there was his serious side. This serious side of him that the blond knight was seeing was different from other times. His serious expression was somehow alarming something must have happened to make him looked this way. Jaune didn't wanted to take chances something bad must have happened and he didn't wanted to guess. He saw the red eyed huntsman closing his scroll as he turned to him with that same serious expression.

"Stay close to me. We're increasing speed."

"Qrow what's going-"

"Later, let's go!"

Without any argument Jaune increased the speed of his horse following closely to the huntsman. He kept his eyes on the road not wanting to looked behind, he knew Ruby was probably confused as to why they were going faster. He had no idea why, what was on that message that will make Qrow so serious so frantic? Were they still on the mission? Were they still finding Grimm? The only thing he could do is obeyed and followed him to wherever they were going. They passed the many green fields and crossed forests he had a feeling they were heading further north of Vale. Pretty soon the Arc was starting to get curious and anxious to know where they were going. The message was the reason why the huntsman was in a hurry, its like his life was on the line to get to wherever he was going. The blond knight will stay silent and followed him but he better tell him what this all about later.

* * *

It seemed like they've been traveling for over an hour when Jaune spotted something on the road ahead. There were two people and it looked like they were fighting, his blue eyes were on one of them. It was a woman looking around her early twenties with a light brown complexion, with short straight brown hair with a beauty mark under her left eye. She was wearing an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. She also had a gold bracer on her left arm, two gold bracelets on her right wrist and a pair of golden armored boots. A golden pauldron on her right shoulder as well as a shoulder strap with some pouches slung diagonally across her body. Her weapon looks like a staff with an orange jewel on the top. She was in trouble she needed help now Jaune understood why Qrow was in such a hurry. Then his eyes traveled to the woman's opponent and that's where his world froze, it stood still as time has stopped.

Blue eyes widened it was another woman probably at the same age at the other one. She had ashen black hair and bright amber eyes wearing a dark red off-the shoulders v-neck minidress, with yellow designs and separate sleeves with the same color as the dress. A feather like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. Black shorts on her dress with glass high heels shoes with a jeweled anklet on her right leg. Jaune's blue eyes were in shock recognizing this woman though her hair was shorter from when he saw her, it was definitely her. The one and only, the woman responsible for the attack on Vale, the one responsible for Pyrrha's death in the original time line. At that moment the blond knight felt a powerful emotion hitting his body and filling every inch of his being, and his soul. It was anger, hatred, rage all those emotions have made him glared at the woman he has come to despise.

" _Its her its really her...I finally found her. If I take her out now then I will save everyone."_

Of course Jaune was aware what he was talking about when he said" take her out". In order to stop his future from happening, he needed to kill her. But what if he wasn't strong enough to take her own? No he shook those thoughts aside everything he's been through, all the training he took from Summer and his parents, it was all for THIS moment. The blond knight shouted to his horse to increased his speed and managed to passed Qrow shocking the huntsman. He quickly took Excalibur changing it to rifle mode and opened fire at the black haired woman who seemed to be having an advantage at the other unknown woman. The amber eyed woman with short black hair dodged the incoming fire as she took a distance between her opponent and the new arrivals. She didn't seemed happy with the arrival but her amber eyes fell on the blond teen that got off from a horse and was already before her, giving her a hateful glare.

"Amber?" Qrow walked to the woman who was panting" you okay?"

"I am, I don't know who she is but she's very skilled" replied the woman known as Amber her eyes on her attacker.

"Jaune….?" Ruby was worried sick seeing his expression, never in her life she has seen him so angry.

"You…." the Arc kept his glare on the woman who got confused when he said that word" its your fault….It's all your fault!"

"It's all your FAULT!" he resumed firing from his rifle.

This time the amber eyed woman blocked the fire using her twin metal blades. She wasn't going stay here any longer she hated to admit it, but her mission ended in failure. She ran off as the blond knight saw two other people in the distance they were definitely working for her. He'll be damn to let her get away when this was probably the only chance he will ever get to stop her, he wasn't going to risk.

"Jaune!" called Ruby.

"Kid!" Qrow called too but it was too late the Arc was already gone.

* * *

Jaune spent running the road for who knows how long and he didn't care. He went after the woman responsible for Vale's downfall and the death of his partner. The Arc was getting angrier and more frustrated when he noticed that there was no sign of her and the cold truth that he has lost her. He looked everywhere, there was nothing, just grass, stones, the road. But it was impossible how did she disappeared? He was following her running as fast as he could, she wasn't that far behind she has suddenly vanished out of thing air. The blond knight tightened his hold on Excalibur frustrated that she somehow got away. She has slipped through his fingers preventing his chance to try and change the outcome of his future. Jaune angrily threw his sword on the ground hating himself for messing up in letting her get away, hating himself messing up his chance to save everyone all of Vale and maybe the rest of the kingdoms.

" _No no no NO!"_ he growled in frustration" damn it!"

* * *

"Jaune!" Ruby ran to the blond as soon as she saw him coming to view.

"I'll...Be fine, really I am" the Arc gave a sigh but he was still upset for losing the amber eyed woman.

"You don't look fine" the Rose petite kept her gaze on him.

However Qrow didn't looked worried like his niece he was upset. He let Amber rest up next to her horse as he marched up straight at the blond knight. He has never seen him this angry before his behavior was wrong. Getting as angry as he was will make him not to think clearly, lose focus, risk his safety or those accompanying him. Point is if he was a full trained huntsman he'll be a disgrace because of his behavior. But the Branwen was wondering why he suddenly snapped like that and it was when he laid eyes on Amber's attacker. Sadly he couldn't clear see the person's face due that he was focusing more checking on the woman's condition. He was shocked when he got a message from Ozpin warning him that she was in danger.

"What in Remnant's name has gotten into you? You took off on your own not knowing the risk you were getting yourself into."

"I'm sorry Qrow I just-"

"What if whoever attacked Amber wasn't alone? I'm pretty sure the attacker had company to be able to put her in that state" the red eyed huntsman took a quick glance at the short haired woman resting near her horse. To be able to put someone like her in such a state of exhaustion was no easy task.

"She wasn't alone…." Jaune gave a sigh trying to calm down his anger.

"She? You saw the attacker?" the Branwen was interested he needed this information" do you took a look at her face? What about the others with her?"

"I couldn't see who they were I only saw the one who attacked her. I went after her but just like that I lost her, she got away" his blue eyes hardened thinking of the evil woman.

"Good you can tell me the rest of the details later. I'm messaging Oz so you and Amber can take a bullhead to Beacon asap. I need to head back to Patch and drop Ruby."

" _That's good because I really need to talk to Ozpin" t_ he Arc gave a nod his eyes on the woman with the light brown complexion" so who is she?"

"Her name is Amber, you already know that and she...Never mind Oz can explain it to you on the way. Its a complicated story, one I don't like telling because its so far fetch but true."

"So we cancel the mission?"

"The mission is done. Getting you two to Beacon is more important. Ruby, Amber we're heading out now!"

"What about the mission?" asked Ruby.

"Something important has come up. We're heading back to Patch."

"Hi Amber" the blond knight decided to introduce himself to the woman" I'm Jaune Arc.

"Nice to meet you Jaune" she smiled cordially.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Ozpin's office Beacon tower Beacon Academy kingdom of Vale)

Amber was the first to tell her side of the story to the headmaster as Ozpin stood seated on his desk silently hearing every word she was saying. Goodwitch was also present in the corner. She was just traveling through the kingdoms helping people in need, even clearing out some Grimm that will get in her way. The last part surprised Jaune a little meaning that she was a huntress if she was doing a lot of good things for the well being of the people.

Eventually she followed telling the events that lead to her encounter with a little girl that was crying in the middle of the highroad, being the good kind heart person she is offered her an apple before she realized something was wrong. Amber sensed the danger and revealed the little girl was nothing but a trap and soon she was fighting a dark skin girl, with green mint hair with dark red eyes using a couple of sickles that could transformed into revolver guns. Then she was fighting the dark haired amber eyed woman using twin blades that could transform into a bow. Amber finished her story telling of Qrow's arrival that if the huntsman didn't got to her location in time, the fight could have taken a turn for the worse adding her black haired opponent was a very skilled fighter that could go toe to toe with her.

"I see…." spoke the headmaster of Beacon calmly his mug of coffee loyally next to him" quite a story. Your description of this mysterious attacker is accurate?"

"Yes I'm certain. I was amazed how skilled she was. I had a hard time trying to beat her even with my...abilities" Amber gazed at Jaune and the blond knight had no idea why.

"What matters now is that you're safe and sound. You didn't suffered any serious injuries?"

"No I'm relief Qrow and Jaune arrived at the nick of time to my aid" she smiled giving a quick glance to the Arc.

"Is there anything you would like Amber? Some coffee anything you name it?"

"Well I am a little hungry. I've been traveling the road for a while without eating anything."

"Wonderful" Ozpin smiled turning to the blond huntress and teacher" Glynda please escort her to the cafeteria, see Amber gets a fine meal."

The woman nodded as she left the office with the woman following her by. As soon as they were out of the office Jaune turned to the headmaster waiting for the double doors to close.

"I heard Amber's story. Now its time to hear yours Mr. Arc. Before of your arrival to my school I received a call from Qrow telling me you suddenly lost yourself when you saw Amber's attacker, I could tell he was worried. Care to explain?"

"It was her sir. It was the same woman responsible for the attack on Vale."

"Amber's attacker and the mastermind of the Grimm invasion are the same individual? Are you sure of this?"

"Positive. I mean her hair was shorter but it was definitely her. Her face, her hair color and her eyes, she even used the same weapons though they were a bit different from the time she…." Jaune's eyes narrowed remembering when she delivered the killing blow to Pyrrha.

"If this information is correct, then my fears have come true" the headmaster got up from his desk gazing at the half shattered moon" there is no doubt, whoever is this woman she is somehow connected to Salem. She has recruited someone to act as her agent or second in command, someone to act on her behalf from the shadows. I must act immediately I feel sorry for Amber but for her own safety she will have to stay here. I will have to contact the others as well."

"Um sir...I seem to be confuse here" said the Arc" but why would you keep Amber in Beacon?"

"People like Amber are very special, unique more than you can imagine. Though Salem doesn't see them as a threat like those of the silver eyes she simply views them as a...Power source is the more correct term she would give them."

"Okay but why would that woman attacked her?" Jaune thought if Amber got attacked by her then she could either be a threat to her or simply she had something that she needed, at least that's what he believed.

"As I said these individuals are unique and possess a power very ancient to Remnant's history. If Salem sent someone after Amber it could very well mean she has somehow found a way to take her powers."

"Take her powers? A power ancient to Remnant's history? I'm sorry sir but I'm only getting more confuse. What are you talking about?"

"Very well I believe the time has come to tell you the other half" Ozpin turned to him with a smile" tell me Mr. Arc. What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"….."

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Forest region northeast of the Vale kingdom)

Cinder Fall stood in deep thought staring at the campfire created by her subordinates ore more precises members of her faction. She wasn't pleased with the results of today's mission it was a flawless plan and it ended in failure. It didn't matter how strong a maiden is if she was caught off guard and outnumbered than even the mighty can fall. But that didn't happened, again the plan failed the attempt cost time and a wasted opportunity. All that time she spent tracking the Fall maiden and planning for the right chance to strike, today was that perfect chance to make her move.

It wasn't just about having the numbers to gain the upper hand, it was about having the right people to pull the job. Emerald was perfect for the mission because of her skills, she was sure wasting them using them to steal as a thief it was something she saw so trivial. Then there was the most important feature of the girl, her semblance. The ability to create illusions and make anyone believe they are there. It was the perfect strategy to catch the Fall maiden off guard, and it worked as she created that little girl and Amber was able to see her as she was real. As for Mercury he was right for the mission because of his combat skills , which they are far more superior than Emerald's. Even if his attitude was a bit complex, he can be a "smart ass" and a whiner but he was obedient, observant and strong three traits she favors.

Her amber eyes were still on the fire. So why her plan failed? The fact people intervene coming to the maiden's aid was clear, they've been keeping tabs on Amber probably on the rest of the maidens too. Of course she already knew that from the start before she came up with this plan it was expected someone will come to her rescue. But she calculated the time correctly that will take them to stop the maiden and eventually the precise time that will take her to strip her from her powers.

Cinder also predicted that Qrow Branwen will be the one to come she has heard all about him being an exceptional and skilled huntsman. Also he was a member of the veteran team STRQ who was considered the strongest team to have graduated from Beacon Academy. But one thing she wasn't expecting that surprise her, the huntsman wasn't alone. There was someone else that brought her curiosity and this person was the main reason she was in so much thinking.

"Stop complaining, why can't you admit I'm a better fisherman than you?"

"You were lucky I had the advantage."

"Speaking like a sore loser."

"Just shut up already."

Cinder turned to see her subordinates arriving with food. Plenty of fish to last them through the evening before heading out at the first ray of day light. Emerald kept a glare at the gray haired teen next to her she put the necessary fish on the sticks before putting them on the fire. Mercury just grinned and followed to do the same. While they waited for the food to cook under the right heat, their eyes were on their leader. Honestly they were expecting she was going to be so angry she will be looking" pissed" or even lecturing them for the mission failure. Yet the black haired woman kept her stare calm and her eyes were still on the campfire looking in deep thought. That should be good for them they didn't screwed, they followed every step of her plan correctly it was their bad luck that the Branwen huntsman arrived earlier than anticipated.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Mercury" the dark skin girl hissed at his question not wanting Cinder to angry at them.

"I'm curious to know. Glad we managed to escape from that kid thanks to your semblance Emerald. He thought we disappeared but we were still there not too far from him. As for the maiden, I guess we'll have to find her again because Cinder needs her power and all."

"She's out of our reach now" spoke the amber eyed woman" our opportunity was to strike with the element of surprise, that is no longer an option. After surviving the attack no doubt Ozpin will want to have her close where he can keep an eye on her. The Fall Maiden is most likely at Beacon Academy and she will remain there until further notice. The rest of the maidens will follow shortly, he wont waste time. Nevertheless its a minor set back."

"Then what's the next plan on the agenda?" asked the gray haired teen.

"We will proceed with the next phase of the plan."

"Negotiations with the White Fang" said Mercury.

"But the White Fang are under Hector's rule. He would never agree to help us" followed Emerald.

"Hector is a naive fool. He's blind to realize the discord among his subordinates and his organization is falling apart by the same hatred they have for the humans. His blindness will be his undoing. It wont be long before he's strip down from his pedestal of power and that pedestal will be pass on to another. The faunus have come to terms that there would never be such thing as" equality" in this world for their kind. Hatred, fear, greed, war, lust, strife, power, death they are common tools of humanity, they always go hand in hand. The end of Hector and his vision is near, the White Fang will be reform to follow the path they have always desire to follow for so long."

"The destruction of the humans?" the gray haired teen made a guess.

"No the path of power that will lead to their revolution" Cinder gave a sly smile" independence, freedom, domination. It will be up to us to guarantee those conditions when we negotiate with them."

"Let's not forget the dust crystals and the lien too" Mercury grinned while Emerald chuckled knowing they were offering those things to the faunus organization.

"Those will be the bonus to get on their good side" she smiled.

"I think they're done" Emerald smiled taking one of the fried fish for herself.

"Time to dig in" the male of the trio smiled.

"Eat up well you two. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"Do you want some Cinder?" asked the mint green haired girl.

"I'm fine" she watched the two teens eat as she went back to be in deep thought. There was only one person that had her thinking non stop since the failure of the operation.

" _ **You…."**_

" _That boy…."_ she thought about the blond haired blue eyed teen that accompanied Qrow Branwen she has never seen him before but him….

" _ **Its your fault...It's all your fault!"**_

"…...…..."

" _ **It's all your FAULT!"**_

" _Knew me…."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another early update oh I'm so happy hopefully I'll keep it that way and release the next chapter before the end of the week.**

 **-As you can see folks Amber survived Cinder's attack and she wasn't able to steal some of her power like in canon. This is another effect caused by Jaune changing the original time line creating an alternate one. The big question will Amber remain alive? I won't answer it no spoilers.**

 **-I know very well Adam was already leader of the White Fang when Cinder arrive to make negotiations with the group. Again Hector my OC still being leader is yet another effect of the changed time line. I already have plans for the White Fang when I get to the canon events of volume 1.**

 **-Jaune's knight summon is none other than Darknut from Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess version I actually like that version from previous ones. Why Darknut? I honestly chose him because of his high defense and attack, his only weakness is his slow movements but that can be make up if Elf is pair up with him to support him in long range attacks and in speed. I also decided to give him some attitude like being a bit of a masochist enjoying killing Grimm more than the other summons.**

 **-I love the song" When it Falls" even if the lyrics are dark and negative I could care less because come on I listen to Slayer and other metals bands so listening to this its basically nothing.**

 **-As I said in the last chapter, next chapter I will be entering the events of the Red and Yellow trailer of course I will be changing a few things from them. Wont say anything lol.**

 **-The sixth and final time skip is coming next.**

 **-On another note has anyone seen the new RWBY series called" Chibi RWBY" OMFG I laughed so hard with the first episode RoosterTeeth has finally made my wish come true of Ruby finding Blake's Ninjas of Love novel and reading it God its too much here's a small teaser of my favorite scene from the first episode.**

 ***Chibi Blake: Um Ruby is that my book?**

 ***Chibi Ruby smacks her with the book: this book is filth! FILTH!**

 ***Chibi Blake knocked on the floor with wide funny white eyes: can I have my book back?**

 **Chibi Ruby still has the book: LATER!**

 **-I swear I'm still laughing my ass off from that scene its too much. Looks like Ruby's fifteen year old innocent mind has been shattered by Blake's naughty book LOL. If you haven't watch the series yet I command you to watch it NOW!**

 **-On another note that has nothing to do with the story or fan fiction God its raining so much in Central Florida thanks to Tropical Storm Colin. Here in Orlando we have heavy rain with some winds but Lakeland, Tampa, Miami and other cities are having it worst with lots of floods.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews (over 200 thanks a lot) I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Kiss


	15. Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 15 Kiss

(Time skip: two years later)

(Jaune age: 17)

(Location: Gray Forest Patch island western sea of the Vale kingdom Remnant)

A lone figure walked the forest with a small trail of rose petals flowing as each step she took. Her face was covered with her red hood cloak. The girl kept walking until reaching a clearing, her silver eyes saw a pack of Beowulfs running to her. Just as she expected this forest was always crawling with Grimm so it was the best spot to sharpen her combat skills. A smile spread over Ruby Rose's lips she was more than ready to take on so many Grimm. She was now fifteen and was currently attending Signal Academy, just two more years before she can graduate. But she was prepared because she had the knowledge, the training and the weapon. A grin was formed on her lips eagerly waiting to use her weapon on the coming creatures. Since she attended the combat academy she took the course about weapon and making one, so she created the most bad ass scythe she has ever lay eyes on. She actually made it base on her prototype Silver Rose but even better and more deadlier.

Three Beowulf made their first move charging at the red cloaked girl using their sharp claws. They didn't hit nothing, just a couple of rose petals result that she has used her semblance to avoid the attack. She was in the air below the half missing Moon the red cloaked girl took her baby and fired some quick shots killing the three creatures. The young Rose landed safely on the ground firing her custom sniper rifle killing a couple of more, she dodged shot another using her semblance she killed four more. The silver eyed petite decided to change her weapon's form, it transform into one bad ass looking scythe. This was her baby Crescent Rose, the perfected version of Silver Rose. Remembering Qrow's training and all of his advices she charged at the large pack of Beowulf cutting one head spinning the scythe to killed three more. She moved her body balancing herself with the weapon, she has already killed quite the number of the Grimm.

" _Use the full weight of the scythe to increase its destructive power"_ she remembered her uncle's most important advice.

Crescent Rose remained in scythe mode deciding to use its other feature she fired the rifle coming from the tip of the blade. She kept firing taking down five of the Grimm. Those that got close to her met a dreadful end as they were sliced in half, Ruby spin her baby combining it with her semblance. Then she went back to fire her rifle with using her speed bringing the death of more of the creatures. By now she figured she has killed over twenty Beowulf but it wasn't over she could see more of them heading her way. Over twenty and she didn't care, the silver eyed girl kept a confident smirk she had this battle in the bag. Realizing she ran out of dust rounds she went for her bag and loaded a new magazine clip. Ruby used her semblance using a combo of slicing and firing releasing more rose petals, each attack was precise and hit right on its targets. Soon every single Beowulf has been killed as the rose petals continued to float through the air.

" _I'm ready to take on the big leagues."_

The young Rose took her scroll her device dialing a very familiar number" this is Red Reaper calling Arc Knight, come in Arc Knight."

*Arc Knight here, hear you loud and clear Red Reaper* obviously it was Jaune.

"I'm done with the clean up on my side, what about you?"

*I'm still busy there's a lot of Grimm on my side. But don't worry I got it cover.*

"Not taking that risk Arc Knight I'm coming to give you some support fire" Ruby smiled using the feature on her scroll that allows her to track the location of any scroll, in the case Jaune's device.

*Always appreciate Red Reaper, Arc Knight over and out.*

" _Cool now I can help Jaune and also see his summons. Its a win win for me"_ the red cloaked girl use her semblance to quickened her steps furthering into the forest.

* * *

Jaune was right as he told Ruby. He was indeed busy as he cut another Beowulf with Excalibur. They were basically twice the number the Rose petite was fighting but the numbers didn't scared him at all. The Arc wasn't even fazed by their sheer numbers because that was all they were, just numbers. Why? The answer was simple because he has faced many Grimm before and he has killed a lot. Ever since he was six he fought many of the creatures to a point that he has let go of his fear, the training, the experience, the strength gain from it. He was no longer the same Jaune Arc who arrived to Beacon Academy in the original time line. So watching an army of Beowulf will be like a walk in the park. Quickly he charged with a barrage of slashes and firing his weapon in both rifle and grenadier mode. Beowulf were being sliced in half, other getting their heads blown off from the heavy fire and many were blown away from his grenades. He wasn't in the least worried seeing more of the Grimm creatures arriving, he was never alone.

"Everyone let's all fight together!" he released four crystals before him.

The crystal shattered before the army of Beowulf and as the light faded four summoning creatures stood in their way. Behemoth King, Elf and Darknut charged at the creatures while Jaune noticed that his fourth ally and the last being he was able to summoned wasn't moving.

The being was a young woman with black short hair the length reaching to the nape of her neck with icy blue eyes that were deep cold and emotionless. She wore a blue hairband, a white sleeveless tank top with gold lines on the sides and below it the tank top was connected to a gold choker with accessories of two gold bracelets on both wrists. A long dark blue skirt reaching to her feet the top was colored gold just like her tank top, the skirt had a decoration of a light blue ribbon with many designs, with brown boots. Her body had two black line marks going from her shoulders all the way to her ankles, both lines were in the same pattern. The Arc sighed this wasn't the first time this has happened her behavior was always the same whenever he will summon her.

Apparently for the disciple of everlasting ice Celsius, she wasn't the same like the rest of his summons. She was different the blond knight knew that, her attitude was very cold that will make Weiss Schnee the sweetest girl in Remnant. Sometimes Jaune thought she didn't like him or more precise that she didn't obey his commands. She barely fights and when she did its because she felt like it not to mention the Arc didn't like giving orders to his summons because he trusted in all of them and their abilities. Even if the summons were all willing to obey his command, except for the cold being who gave her summoner a quick glance. As usual her looks will be cold but maybe that was because she was a spirit of ice. Celsius looks like she was an ancestor of the Schnee family attitude and elemental attribute aside. But she needed time to adjust of having him as a master remembering that all of them used to serve under Arthuro the first Arc.

"Celsius look out!"

The ice summon didn't reacted to his warning as a Beowulf lunged at her ready to use its claws on her but the Grimm was frozen solid from one simple touch from her. She followed with giving it a kick strong enough to shattered the frozen creature into millions of mini icicles.

"Never mind."

The other summons were doing good getting rid of the Beowulf but Celcius started walking towards them in a calm matter. The creatures that were stupid to get in her way pay the prize, they got punched, kicked, frozen solid and shattered to pieces and when so many Beowulf wanted to ambush her in large groups that was a big mistake. The ice woman punched the ground using her ice spear attack creating many ice spikes stabbing all the Grimm to death. Jaune only shook his head sometimes he thought she didn't care whether she follows his orders or not. But still he joined in the fight doing his share taking down the Beowulf pack. Some of his summons weren't that happy that Celsius was killing more than the rest or even his master, Darknut was a prime example. The Arc was ignoring the curse words the tall knight was telling her because according to him, she was stealing his" fun" of bringing pain to the Grimm.

Without noticing a Beowulf was behind Jaune but the creature was shot in the head. The blond knight smiled having a pretty good idea the person behind that shoot. That was no doubt Ruby offering him fire support like she said. The silver eyed petite was definitely far away using Crescent Rose in sniper rifle mode looking through the scope aiding her friend. With the red cloaked girl helping him and his summons, the Beowulf were never going to win. The Arc launched himself with his allies helping them killed more of the creatures. Behemoth King eventually got on his two feet getting stronger using thundaga sending them through the air, those that survived were killed by Elf's deadly arrows. Darknut killed those that he could without Celsius" stealing his thunder". Jaune aided each and every one of them without chuckling at the knight's complains. Along with Ruby's support fire all of the Beowulf have been eliminated, that battle was over before he realized it.

"Everyone good work."

" _Master Jaune please tell frosty over there to stop taking all of my prey!"_ Darknut angrily pointed to Celsius who was ignoring him _" I'm the bringer of pain here not her!"_

"I understand but we're all on the same side here Darknut. We are a team, so it really doesn't matter who takes out more Grimm."

" _It matters to me"_ if Jaune could see the knight's face he was probably pouting under his helmet

The blond knight shook his head while Elf gave a sigh and Behemoth King chuckled at the sight finding it amusing. As for Celsius she kept ignoring the knight's he was still complaining but her cold eyes were on her summoner with the enemy defeated she believed there was no need for her services anymore.

" _Will that be all?"_

"Yeah that will be all Celsius. Great job everyone" he finally called them back changing them to crystals before vanishing.

"Jaune!" Ruby used her semblance to get to him faster then she spouted" ah I just missed them" she pouted.

"Sorry the summoning time was almost up and if I want to keep them longer I will have to use more of my aura. And besides, the fight is over. By the way thanks for the fire support."

"You would have done the same for me" the silver eyed girl smiled" you know, that cloak looks nice on you" she tried not to blush.

Jaune smiled gazing at his cloak. It was similar to Ruby's cloak it had a hood, but it was colored light brown and the difference that it had the Arc family symbol on the back. The blond smiled remembering it was a gift from his mother Joan remembering the reason why she made it for him. The Arc woman told him how much he looked up to Summer she made the cloak as a way to honored her and also to honored the family and thus explaining the Arc symbol on the back. It was because the Rose huntress had a similar cloak and it was her most noticeable feature, second was the rose petals when she uses her semblance. He was happy his family always thinking about him he managed to forge a strong bond with all of them ever since he met Summer. So he proudly wore the Arc cloak with a hood. Not to mention he looked bad ass in it but staring at the petite whose cheeks were red, it was more than that.

"Thanks now we have cloaks."

"Cloaks rule!"

"And hoods too" he put his hood and Ruby followed" we look cool."

"So cool."

Jaune smiled as he took his scroll opening it to check on the time" we better get going, you have first period soon."

"Oh right" the silver eyed petite sighed remembering she has class today.

"Cheer up today is Friday."

"Yay weekend!" she cheered happy it was one more day before her short vacation.

As they walked through the Gray Forest it got quiet all of the sudden. The Arc was dropping Ruby at Signal before heading to Vale since he had a couple of things to do there. But as the minutes were passing by the Arc was getting annoyed and uncomfortable. He didn't like silence for too long except when he was traveling and doing missions on his own. But when he was being accompanied especially when its someone close to him like Ruby, he hated a silent walk. Turning to the red cloaked girl her expression had a slight pout she wasn't happy. He had a strong feeling why she was like this it was easy when he has come to know the Rose petite for so long. It had to do with Yang finally graduating from Signal and she was now to attend Beacon in the upcoming school semester. She still needed two more years to graduate, so she was basically alone at Signal. Then there was her problem with making friends she was nothing like her older sister.

" _I'm not dropping her at Signal like this. I'm cheering her up"_ he smiled having the perfect way to make her laugh" say how's Zwei?"

The silver eyed girl smiled at the mentioned of the newest member of the family. Zwei the family dog it was a coincidence how she found him. She was with her father Taiyang on their way from Signal when they spotted the little dog trying to find food on a garbage can in Patch village. The dog was so cute and adorable that he needed to have him not to mention her dad was fond of him. So they took him in and ever since then he has become a great family dog.

"You know Zwei, biting my sucks destroying his toys. He finally broke that bone dad gave him. I don't like his decision with chaining him outside of the house."

"Letting him inside would be very bad for the house."

"That's for sure I think dad would disown him with all the mess he will make" she smiled at the thought of all the destruction the dog can do.

"Remember when I lifted him up and an unfortunate accident happened on me?"

"He peed on you" she laughed oh yeah his plan was working" I mean sorry, I shouldn't be laughing."

"It's okay Ruby I found it funny too, I did laughed. Then there's that time I tripped and I fell on one of his surprises" he cringed at the memory.

"Your face landed on his doody" she was trying hard not to laugh" then Yang said you had a..a..a" she was chuckling.

"A doody mascara, she also called me poop face. Then she made a pun about dealing with a crappy life and dealing with shit right now, I know curse word" he knew she was going to say it _" I probably shouldn't say she called me shit for brains too."_

That was it Ruby couldn't take it anymore, she laughed hard probably the hardest she has in a long time. Jaune smiled happy of re-telling that embarrassing moment in his life. She was feeling better now, the petite had to remove some of the tears that were forming from the laughter. The Arc saw it as his responsibility to cheer her up no matter what, the same thing with Yang but he has never done such thing because she was always happy and cheery. Even during the times she thought of her birth mother she always kept her happy and goofy attitude. Ruby was the one he comes to cheered up the most. After her laughter died down she kept her smiled on him as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Better of what?"

"Ruby I know you're bummed out about Yang graduating and you still needing two more years to graduate."

"Yeah" her smile died down a bit" she also told me she was going to attend Beacon, she got her acceptance letter a few days ago."

" _Should I tell her...No I can't, even if Ozpin has already told me he's planning to accept her to Beacon skipping those two years"_ Jaune mentally sighed even if he was happy the headmaster wanted the silver eyed girl in his school earlier just like the original time line" Listen I don't want you feeling bad about this, you will eventually graduate. You know you're strong and considered among the best in Signal."

"But I want to graduate now. I want to be with her in Beacon and you too."

"Me?"

The red cloak girl pouted" Jaune Arc I know you're going to Beacon too, or are you going to lie to me and deny it?" she crossed her arms.

"No..I mean yeah ah-I mean no I wont lie to you. Its true I am going to Beacon for the coming semester. Sorry if I didn't tell you sooner, Ozpin handed me my acceptation letter personally. I haven been doing missions under him for seven years."

"Can I see it?" she gave a smile it wasn't a sad smile it was a normal smile.

"I do have it with me" he took the envelope from one of his pockets of his blue vest handing it to her.

"Thanks" she smiled opening it" dear Mr. Arc, greetings after carefully reviewing your transcripts and your admittance test result scores we have come to the conclusion that you possesses the necessary qualifications to attend our school. Please take the first bullhead ship from Vale's deck bay destined to Beacon in two weeks from now. I'm looking forward to seeing you at the opening ceremony in the amphitheater. Congratulations signed Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Battle Academy."

"You know reading my acceptance letter will only make you feel worse."

"Yeah…." the red cloak girl gave a sigh.

"Ruby?" again her attention was on him" I don't know how to explain this but I have a hunch that somehow you might attend Beacon sooner than you think."

"What?" she blinked feeling happy but confused" I don't know what you're talking about."

"I guess its not a hunch but more of a strong feeling that you might make it to Beacon sooner than you think. Maybe...I don't know less than those two years you have left on Signal."

"A strong feeling?" she was smiling looks like she was no longer bummed out anymore" in other words you think I don't need to be in Signal for two more years? You believe I have what it takes to attend Beacon this coming semester, right?"

" _That's one way of twisting the obvious truth"_ he smiled" yeah, pretty much I believe you can do it. You have trained and studied hard so why not? But that doesn't mean you should stop attending Signal. The last thing I want is for you to mess up your perfect attendance"

"I know silly but I'm glad you feel that way Jaune" another smile spread on her features as her cheeks got a tint of pink in them" thanks for cheering me up I feel a whole lot better. Now I'm gonna do even better at the academy I will make headmaster Cobalt say" Ruby you have shown tremendous dedication that you have open my eyes. I think I'm going to write a recommendation letter to headmaster Ozpin so you can attend Beacon before you graduate" that will happen I will make sure it does!" her silver eyes were shining with determination.

"Well keep trying I know you'll do great."

"So where are you going after you dropped me off at Signal?" Ruby decided to bring a new topic as they resumed their walk through the Gray forest.

"I said I was going to Vale. Ever since Yang graduated she's being so bore, according to her. She has nothing better to do until the semester at Beacon starts. Guess I will hang out with her."

"Maybe after I'm done with school I will ask dad if he can allow me to go, its the weekend so I'm pretty sure he will say yes."

"That's a great idea. I have an apartment at Spring district I bought with all the lien I've been saving from my missions. If you and Yang want to come by watch tv play video games it will be okay with me."

"I want to bake cookies!" the silver eyed petite got so excited" we ran out of ingredients at home so if you have them at your apartment."

"Hm...I don't think I have them but I can go to a market later, no problem."

"Okay I'll try to be there before the evening because uncle Qrow wants to continue with my training. I already know a lot but it wont hurt to learn more."

"The more you know the better" replied the Arc making her smiled.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: downtown Vale)

Jaune stood near an electronic store in the district where all kinds of stores were located in the city. He was waiting for Yang to arrive she called him not too long ago that she was going to pick him up to go for a joy ride. He didn't minded spending time with the blond brawler since he was free from any missions. Ozpin did told him since he will be attending Beacon soon he decided to lay off the missions for him until further notice. So basically he was free until the semester at the academy begins which it was good for the Arc. He could use a time off like improving his summons teamwork some of them couldn't get along Darknut and Celsius were in that category and practicing his aura on them like keeping them longer in battle. Also spending time with his friends was "a must" in his book too. Then his eyes fell on the tv screens from the electronic store showing a news broadcast.

*I'm Lisa Lavender reporting for the Vale News Network. Tragedy struck the suburbs district as a confrontation between the notorious group the White Fang and the Shadow Fang leaving ten wounded and six dead, among those wounded four were faunus. Authorities claimed the confrontation took place because the terrorist group have been stealing a large cargo supply of dust. This will be the many of dust robberies that have been happening since last year with the White Fang. Though it seems the Shadow Fang refused to comment on the matter they have made their intentions clearly as they want to stop the faunus terrorist organization from stealing dust and hurting any more innocent people whether they're human or faunus.*

Jaune gave a sigh knowing that things in this new time line were going to get more complicated than the original one. This whole thing started around two years ago. It was a couple of months after his encounter with the evil amber eyed woman. The tragic news that shocked him as well as the rest of the four kingdoms, Hector Magnus founder and leader of the White Fang was murdered by none other than Adam Taurus who was supposedly one of his followers and subordinates. After that the faunus group changed drastically many faunus decided to join him in his cause as he became the new leader and brought a new goal to the group. No more equality only survival and domination against the humans.

However not all faunus felt that way as those that follow Hector chose to remain true to his vision and eventually those faunus formed their own group that will go against the White Fang, they call themselves the Shadow Fang. It was still a mystery to this day of the identity of the leader and founder of the group but everyone has come to know them as peacekeepers who wants equality for the faunus kind. The Arc doesn't remembered hearing of the Shadow Fang in the original time line so he guessed that the formation of this new group was caused by his presence of changing the time line. But it wasn't that bad because they were the opposite of the White Fang they wanted to protect everyone and continue fighting for their equal rights.

*We would like to share the message from the leader of the Shadow Fang from a year ago. You have probably seen it before but we would like to bring it again as a reminder what this group stands for.*

The blond knight saw the screen showing a person in a dark room refusing to show his identity. He has seen the interview when it first aired not just this mysterious wanted to remain anonymous but he has decided to disguise his voice too, using a device that amplifies and changes your voice.

*As leader of the Shadow Fang we would like to apologize to all the humans and faunus that have been caught in this fight. We wish to stop this conflict we don't want more people becoming victims to the atrocities the White Fang are causing. Our goal is to continue to share Hector's vision to bring equality to our brothers and sisters. But we understand that we cannot stay and do nothing while the White Fang are committing these crimes and injustices. Therefore we wish to aid the Vale Police Force in the pursuit of what was once the group that was founded by our beloved brother and leader Hector. If we cannot fight them in the light of day we will fight them in the dark of night, from the shadows.*

" _White Fang, Shadow Fang if its not one thing its another."_

Jaune heard the sound of a loud engine nearby. The blond knight turned to a large yellow bike parking near the side walk he smiled knowing who it was recognizing the vehicle known as Bumblebee. Her attire was the same from the original time line but she was wearing a yellow helmet with a burning heart in black, it was her symbol. She was also wearing those big aviator shades that was the only way to travel for Yang Xiao Long. The Arc shook his head when the blond brawler lowered her shades her lilac eyes were on him, and gave him a wink. It was a lame attempt to try and flirt with him but he wouldn't consider it lame. After all he was a teenage boy and he was VERY aware that Yang is very attractive she wasn't just considered the strongest in Signal Academy but the most beautiful too. Other boys thought she was sexy and hot, the Arc agreed in secrecy.

"Jaune!" the brawler waved at him" hop in, we have a lot of places to go. Its going to be a long day!"

The blond knight just walked over to the vehicle and got on board behind the driver. Yang gave a smirk having the boy behind her his hand were slightly touching her but she didn't minded the physical contact from him. Secretly she wanted it, she long for that contact.

"Where's my helmet?"

"Don't have one for you. That's why you should hold on tight. The ride will be fast and I can't guarantee it will be safe for you" she put back her aviator shades.

The Arc replied to her comment wrapping his arms on her waist. That was enough to make the blond brawler grinned feeling those strong arms. Now she was doing everything in her strength not to lose control. Honestly feeling his arms was doing a good job arousing her, but even Yang Xiao Long has some self control.

"Here we go" she grinned.

Jaune hold onto his dear life as Bumblebee left the side walk so fast he tightened his hold on the brawler. Yang grinned even more feeling his touch around her. For a moment she imagined those hands roaming all over her body and it was even better to imagining how good it must feel. It was better to stop having those thoughts otherwise she might do something she will NOT regret. She needed to control herself but not having it felt good but she knew better, so eventually she will have control. Besides she didn't wanted to do something without Jaune's permission. She wasn't that kind of girl that will make her move without the approval of the object of her affections.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune enjoyed the last couple of hours with Yang. The blond brawler basically took him to every place in the city she could think of. At least places she found them to be fun. The mall, the arcade, the pizza place, the park, the aquarium among many others places because he honestly lost count on how many of them they visited. Also he had so much fun he couldn't focus in counting. In fact he has never had so much fun, not since returning to the past. Ever since he found out of the miracle that took place for making that wish his entire focus, his main drive was to train nothing more. To get strong and prepare himself to stop the future events of the Vale invasion from happening. If it does happen because he can't prevent it from taking place, then he will be ready for it. Train, train and train that was it. Doing missions helped him because they count as training. But now he felt like he really needed this, to lighten up and take a break from all the training and the missions.

Now spending time with Yang was the best thing that happened to him since returning to the past and also since meeting Pyrrha. There was something he took noticed when he stared at the lilac eyed blond, something different about her. He was able to see when she lifted down her shades that she was wearing make up. Eye liner, red lipstick, blush it and his nose caught the smell of perfume too. It was strange for Jaune to see her wearing such for as long as he has known Yang she wasn't the kind of girl to wear make up unless. The Arc stood in deep thought there must be a reason for her to wear it, his blue eyes widened thinking of the only thing that came to his mind. The brawler must have a date what other reason would there be to wear make up? She wanted to get some boy's attention for wanting to make herself looked more attractive, even if Jaune thought there was no way for her to become more attractive than she is now. It made him curious who was the lucky guy that has caught her attention.

Now it wasn't as he was jealous. That made the Arc think its true he has gotten close to Yang in this new alternate time line, the same with Ruby. In his opinion they were both beautiful girls and there was also Pyrrha. The blond knight didn't know why he was having a hard time thinking about this, he didn't needed this. Whoever the brawler was interested wasn't his business she can have any boy she wishes. He did remembered how many boys the brawler attracted back at Signal. The Arc removed the thought focusing on the road riding behind the blond on her fast bike. He noticed that it was starting to get dark looks like he has spent more time with Yang than he thought. But he didn't minded he was happy to have spent time with her. He was going to need the break before he starts at Beacon.

" _Wait…."_ Jaune gazed at the driver focus on the road ahead _" spending time with Yang and she's wearing make up…."_ the gears in his head were working hard _" that can't be...It's not possible there's no way. Yeah right, I'm not in a date with her…."_

The brawler smiled slowing down Bumblebee" one more place before calling it a night. I over heard some of my friends from Signal talking about it great place to dance."

As the bike made a complete stop on the side walk he spotted the place the brawler had in mind to go. The blond knight gazed at the medium size building colored black with red double door and in large red letters said" The Klub". Jaune had to sweat dropped at the name so it was a nightclub called" The Klub" whoever is the owner he's definitely not original to come up with names for a business place. Yang removed her yellow helmet and followed with removing her shades that's when the Arc noticed. Aside from the make up she was wearing a pair yellow ring earrings it went well with the color of her hair. She has also brushed her hair more than usual it looked so shiny it made the blond knight looked captivated by its beauty. He got off the bike as the brawler smiled signaling him to follow her to the club building. The knight was having an argument with his conscious because this wasn't a date, Yang didn't saw him that way.

"This is going to be great" the brawler smiled looking forward to hit the dance floor.

"Say Yang?"

"Hm….?"

"Er..Um..Is there any reason why are you wearing make up and perfume?"

The brawler replied with a smirk" why are you asking? Do you like it?"

"I guess it looks nice on you but I've never seen you wearing it until today. I'm not saying you shouldn't wear it but is there a special occasion to why you're wearing it?"

The lilac eyed blond smiled pleased to hear his compliment" a special occasion? Yeah I guess you can say that. There is this boy I have succeeded getting his attention and he approve of it."

"Huh?" he blinked a couple of time trying to understand what she just said, until his blue eyes widened in realization" what….?"

"Its you dummy."

"Me?" Jaune felt his cheeks reddened" but does that mean we are…."

"In a date?" the brawler was still smirking" maybe, maybe not."

"Are we?" he wanted to confirm it for good.

"Its better to keep you guessing. Come on let's enjoy ourselves" she took his hand leading him to the building.

The Arc saw her opening the double doors and he was surprised there was no security, expecting to see a large guy as a bouncer standing in the entrance he was wrong. His ears caught the loud techno music spotting so many people on the crystal dance floor made with many squares. On the corners of the floor stood four crystal pillars that was the same color and design as the dance floor. On the back of the floor stood the music equipment and the disc jokey was wearing a bear suit. That really made Jaune sweat dropped because it didn't made sense why he was wearing an animal costume.

The Arc never saw familiar man with orange hair, black eyes, with a black bowling hat, white jacket, black long pants with a cane speaking to another man with black hair, black eyes with a bear wearing a black suit with white sleeves. He was being accompanied by two teen girl who were identical, twins one wearing a red dress and the other wearing the same dress but it was colored white. The one in white had long black hair with mint green eyes. The one in red had her hair shorter than her sister reaching a little below from her neck. The blond knight's only attention was on the people in the dance floor and of course the lilac eyed blond who was smirking at him looking eager.

"Hope you're ready to dance Jaune."

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he grinned" I have to remind you I was taught dancing from my mom and my sisters."

"Show me what you got dummy."

 **(Insert music: red like roses part 1 remix from RWBY volume 1 soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Both teens started moving their bodies to the beat of the music. Jaune was confident yeah he knew how to dance. In this new time line he was getting taught to dance by his sisters while undergoing training with his parents. There was no fear just pure confidence that he could show the blond brawler what how good he is on the dance floor. Yang smirked liking the way the Arc was moving, she knew it he was that good. But she wanted more, she wanted to show everyone in the dance floor who were the best dancers of this evening. So she started showing off and the blond knight followed her lead as they were doing a new original dance that caught the attention of everyone present. It wasn't long before the rest of the crowd were trying to copy their moves having a good time. After a couple of minutes of proving to the crowd they were the best they took a break as they decided to take a break.

"Not bad Jaune."

"You shouldn't underestimate my dancing skills" he smiled.

"True true. I'm thirsty let's get a drink."

"Sure."

They walked towards the bar area spotting the bartender serving a drink to someone. Yang smiled getting seated with the Arc getting seated next to her. The blond knight took a glance at the man who was next to the blond brawler. It was the bearded man he saw talking to the orange haired man with the bowling hat which Jaune thought he was familiar he swore he has seen him in the news before. Not too far from the bearded man he saw the twins in red and white, they have given him a stare before they frowned at him. He decided not to pay attention to them as his eyes focused again on the brawler.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas."

"I'll have what she's having" replied Jaune.

"Nice one its a good drink, you'll like it."

"Aren't you two a little young to be in this club blondies?" spoke the tall bearded man.

"There was no security outside, so we let ourselves in" said the Arc coolly.

"What he said" Yang smirked at his comment before turning to the tall man in the suit" aren't you a little old to be named Junior."

" _How does she know his name? I thought this was her first time coming here"_ apparently the blond knight knew something was up.

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweet heart?"

The brawler smiled getting up from her seat" yes Junior I got several. But instead of sweet heart, you can just call me sir!" she punched him in the royal jewels but kept holding onto them squeezing them it was truly painful for Junior.

"What are you doing!?" Jaune panicked he knew this was too good to be true, Yang not causing trouble is impossible.

"People say you know everything" Yang took her scroll opening the device she showed a picture of someone familiar" tell me where I can find her and I will let you go."

" _That's Raven, so she came here because this is another one of her searches"_ the Arc finally understood what this was all about.

He couldn't blame her for doing this. Ever since Summer went on a coma Yang went back to search for her birth mother but she was doing it more frequently than the last time when she was little. She expected Junior would have the information she's been seeking for so long the whereabouts of Qrow's sister. Then it made sense the real reason why she's been spending a lot of time in Vale she was probably searching for information, asking people around. Maybe that was the reason she found out about this place. Thinking of the female Branwen he went to the conclusion she was a very hard person to find and remembering her semblance, it was impossible to find her. Someone like Raven wouldn't want to be found unless she wanted to be found. So Yang's chances of actually finding her were pretty much zero and Junior didn't knew a thing.

"I've never seen her before, I swear" replied the pained Junior.

"Excuse me?" she increased the pain.

"I swear sir."

"Yang that's enough he doesn't know anything about her" the Arc went to her" let him go before you get us into trouble…." he paused when he saw a lot of men in black suits, black hats with red tie and red shades holding axes" great I spoke too soon…."

"Hm..Looks like we have an audience. This must be kind of embarrassing for you huh? Awkward."

"Listen blondie sir. If you and your boyfriend want to make it out of this club alive. I suggest you let me go now!"

"Whoa she's not my…." Jaune started blushing" I mean we're not together like that."

"Not yet anyway" she grinned letting the bearded man go.

Junior gave a sigh of relief his royal jewels were hurting like hell" you'll pay for that" he put his shades walking away.

"Oh Junior I was just playing with you don't be so sensitive."

"I'm really sorry sir for her behavior, she didn't mean it" obviously the Arc thought apologizing was the right thing to do, seriously the man didn't deserve to have his junk crushed.

"Jaune's right. Come on let's kiss and make up."

"Huh….? Okay."

"Say what?" Jaune blinked of couple of times and gasped seeing that both have closed their eyes and their face were getting closer _" she's not really going to kiss him, and no I am not jealous I know Yang, she's only messing with him."_

True to the Arc's words as Junior was about to reached the brawler's lips. Instead the tall man was met by Yang's fist equipped with Ember Celica sending him crashing to one of the crystal pillars destroying it completely, that will be enough to knock him out. Jaune stood there with his eyes wide opened and his mouth wide opened too. He couldn't believed she has done that. Not that she has just gotten herself in trouble with damaging private property but what's worse, she has dragged him into this mess. The people screamed seeing the display and they all ran for their lives leaving the night club. The brawler readied both of her gauntlets gazing at Junior's men who were ready to attack. Yang crushed her fists ready to fight too just before she grabbed by an exasperated blond knight.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm defending myself."

"Defending yourself!? You come here, threatened Junior to tell you information he didn't have by attempting to crush his nuts, you punched the living daylights off him destroying private property in the process and now you want to pick a fight with his men!"

"Jaune?"

"Forget it not gonna happen we're leaving right now before the police comes."

"Jaune?"

"If Taiyang finds out about this, he might punish you by not letting you attend Beacon-"

"Jaune!" Yang made him turned to the men in suits who looked angry for crushing.

"Um..You guys are not letting us go aren't you?" he sweat dropped.

"Don't think so. Just stand back I got this cover" Yang grinned.

"Remind me again why I agreed to come with you here" he sighed.

She chuckled watching the blond knight keep his distance knowing the kind of destruction she can cause. She cocked Ember Celica as she performed a high jump and punched the ground with a shot gun blast that caused a shock wave on the dance floor knocking all of the men momentarily. The lilac eyed blond was just getting started watching them getting back on their feet. Suddenly they were all blasted by an explosion knocking them out cold. Yang turned to see Jaune holding Excalibur in grenadier mode and the she couldn't help but smirked at him for his help. She would never mind his aid though she could handle all of the suits by herself, she always appreciate the Arc's assistance.

"Look out Jaune!" she bladed her shot gun dust shells hitting a suit behind the blond knight.

"Thanks Yang" he smiled but sighed seeing more men in suit heading their way.

"Want me to take them on or should we double team them?" she winked at him.

"I'm here might as well help you. All I know we are in so much trouble for this."

The two blonds teamed up as they charged at Junior's men. Jaune slashed and fired from his weapon taking them down easily it was because they were weak compared to the Grimm he has fought. Yang followed doing many combos, punching, firing and kicking the men in suits didn't stood a chance they were all beaten. The disc jokey in the bear suit was firing at them with a machine gun. The Arc blocked with his shield and countered firing his weapon in rifle mode getting direct hits. The brawler launched herself firing her gauntlets to boost herself as she kicked and the costume man. She threw him firing her dust shells and Jaune joined the combo slashing him, firing and he finished it off with a shield bash. He fell unconscious as new opponents arrived the twins in white and red were staring at them and then at the mess they have made.

"Melanie who are they?" asked the one in red.

"I don't know Miltia but we better teach them a lesson."

Yang loaded Ember Celica with fresh dust shells before landing next to eh Arc" round 2?"

"Wait" the blond knight stood staring at the twins" they look like a tough team, let's split up."

"Got it. You take white I take red."

Jaune nodded before they went off in different directions. The twin sisters were taken back by the action they weren't expecting them to split up. They admitted it was a good move the Malachite twins true strength was in their teamwork, they had the perfect coordination and considered a strong tag team. So they did the only thing left to do, they split up. As planned by Yang the one in red Miltia went after her and the one in white Melanie went after Jaune.

Jaune was shocked attacking Melanie but she was blocking all of his sword attacks with her kicks. It seemed her fighting style was more focused on kicks and that wasn't all. He noticed her heels had sharp blades making a clothing accessory a dangerous weapon. When she countered he blocked and went keep his distance changing Excalibur to rifle mode firing but the girl in white blocked the fire with her kicks. On the other side of the club he saw Yang fighting the girl in red which she had a pair of long red claws. Looks like he was right about the twins, individually they were skilled but as a team they were more skilled. He blocked a couple of more kicks and soon they clashing sword and heels and he was impressed at her speed. Good thing he was so focused in the fight and not at the fact Melanie has flashed him her underwear so many times, he lost count.

The Arc blocked another kick" you're very good. Ever thought of becoming a huntress?"

"Why are you asking?" the Malachite in white glared at him.

"I just thought you would be great as a huntress, you're fast and skilled. You sure can kick."

"Don't try to flatter me it wont do you any good. You and your friend will pay for what you did to Junior and his club. This club is our favorite spot."

" _I guess Yang has this coming but why are they blaming me? I didn't started any of this"_ Jaune gave a sigh.

They resumed their fight as the Arc used a variation of attacks with his sword and rifle making the twin in white to go for the defensive instead of the offensive as she's been doing so far. Seeing an opening that Melanie will regret for making the blond knight changed Excalibur to grenadier and fire one of the small grenades at the girl, she was sent where the music equipment stood, she was out for the count.

"Sorry about that!" he knew it wasn't right to beat her up because she was just doing her job as a bouncer.

Jaune saw the girl in red was sent flying courtesy of Yang's strong punch, the girl was obviously knocked out too. They regrouped back at the middle of the dance floor. Before they could celebrate their victory Junior arrived looking not happy in the least. The bearded man was holding a red and gray rocket launcher and that wasn't good for the two blonds. However the owner of the Klub kept his glare at the lilac eyed blond she was the one who made all of this mess. She disrespected him, she disrespected her club, she disrespected his bouncers and she disrespected his men. Maybe the last one wasn't enough to anger him knowing his men were pretty much useless, and weak but they were still his mean and they obey all of his orders.

"You're going to pay for this."

Junior fired a barrage of rockets as Jaune fired and Yang joined adding more fire power to destroy them. The bearded man changed the weapon a baseball bat charging at the brawler but Jaune protected her with his shield. Changing Excalibur back to sword he slashed at him and the Xiao Long joined in double teaming the Klub owner. A couple of punches with dust shell send him to the ground but there was something on his left hand. There were strands of blond hair belonging to the brawler. At the sight Jaune was horrified that he ran away knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Yang's lilac eyes turned red getting so angry activating her semblance her beautiful hair, nobody messes with it, nobody touches it.

"It's been nice knowing you!" shouted the knight.

Junior had no idea what he was talking about until he was hit by a power enhanced punch that sent him crashing through a wall leaving the night club. That was pretty much it everyone has been taken care of and the whole place looked like a hurricane has passed by, a hurricane named Yang Xiao Long.

"This is the last time I'm letting you involve me into one of your" adventures."" Jaune sheathed his sword and folded back Crocea Mors shield.

"You had fun admit it."

"Causing property damage isn't my idea of fun" his blue eyes widened hearing in the distance the sound of sirens it was obviously the police he panicked" you hear that!?"

"Yep, that's our cue to get out of here!" Yang panicked too the last thing she wanted was to be interrogated or worst go to jail for causing all this mess.

* * *

(Scene change)

Minutes later thanks to Bumblebee's speed Yang and Jaune managed to escape the Klub undetected and luckily for the two blonds they were already long gone by the time the police arrived. The Arc gave a sigh of relief happy that he wasn't caught he didn't wanted to know what will happen if Ozpin's finds out he was at a dance club beating up people and teenage girl bouncers. He was supposed to be helping people not causing trouble like a reckless juvenile the last thing he wanted was getting a juvi record. Then his parents will find out and that's when the real trouble will begin.

The blond knight shivered at the thought of getting punish or hearing one of their temper tantrum's or lectures. Then he imagine what would happen if Taiyang finds out he let his daughter do something so careless and delinquent. His ears caught the sound of laughter as he turn to the brawler clearly she was happy for the events at the dance club. He tried not to rubbed his forehead but eventually, he did. They were currently at a long bridge that connects the kingdoms of Vale and Atlas. They had a good view of the city at night which it was very peaceful, along with a sky filled with stars and the half missing Moon above them.

"I still can't believe you talked me into going there and do all of those things."

"But you did anyway Jaune and I had a feeling you had fun in there."

"No it wasn't it was all wrong. The dancing part that was fun, that I enjoyed it. But the part when you were crushing poor Junior's sack, the part where you punched his lights out causing property damage, beating up his men, then beating up those twin girls and beating up Junior because he ripped some of your hair. Everything was just wrong."

"The last part was inevitable, he asked for it. You can't expect to walked out conscious when you have messed with my hair. Also I have to remind you that you helped me do most of those things you mentioned dummy" she smirked.

"Oh my Monty you're right. What was I thinking?! Yeah let's go to a dance club and start beating people up for the fun of it. Yeah let's do that, way to go Jaune of showing a good example for all of those that want to become future huntsmen and huntresses. Like I said this is the last time I'm letting you convince me to go through with something like this."

"Sheesh don't be so melodramatic it was just a little fun. Come on Jaune didn't you felt it when we were fighting? The rush, the adrenaline, the thrill?"

"The only thing I felt was worried for your safety and mine, and praying to Monty that your dad don't chew me and spit me out for letting you go through with this if he ever finds out. I should have stop you the moment you grabbed Junior's jewels, now I simply regret not doing the obvious" the Arc gave a sigh.

Yang smiled when he said he was worried about her, her cheeks got red a little. It always feels good whenever the Arc was concern for her safety because it proves how much he cares for her. That was always an A+ in her book earning positive points when it comes to the blond knight.

"And what was that all about with Junior back there?" he frowned at her" the whole" kiss and make up" thing seriously why would you ever do that?"

Those questions seemed to have stir something inside the blond brawler. As a grin formed on her lips like she was going to enjoy this. Jaune's expression was still frowning but she was able to tell, that frown meant something. It was an obvious feeling and she was happy he was feeling that way because it shows how close she was to him.

"What?" he saw the grin and he had a bad feeling about it.

"You...Are jealous."

"No I'm not I just thought it was unnecessary to do that."

"You really thought I was going to kiss Junior didn't you?"

"No I knew you weren't going to kiss him. I knew from the start you were messing with him" the Arc crossed his armed still frowning.

"Then why are you jealous?" the brawler kept her grin she was truly enjoying this.

"I'm not! I just think it was dumb. I mean you're seventeen and he's like what, forty something? Its not right for an adult to be kissing a teenager."

"You are so jealous you don't even know it. I'm not that easy Jaune, I have my tastes in boys and other standards. I would never kiss an over size baboon like Junior."

The blond knight finally decided to drop the topic" so the reason you went there was to experience the thrill of fighting? You can't fool me Yang, I know the REAL reason why you went there."

"….…."

"You're still searching for her, Raven Branwen?"

The brawler's lilac eyes softened at the mention of her birth mother" my friends at Signal did told me about the Klub. After that I started doing research about the place, then I went to Vale and asked people for clues. I found out Junior is a shady character who hears all kinds of rumors that will lead to interesting information. I thought he might know something about her, anything that will lead me to her location."

"Yang I…." Jaune ran his hand through his hair" I don't think searching for her will be easy."

"You're telling me I've been going at it for years and still nothing."

"That's not exactly what I mean I...I think she doesn't want to be found. I have a pretty good feeling she doesn't want to be found because…."

"Jaune what are you saying?" the brawler got serious her lilac eyes widened" you know something? Is that it?"

"I…."

"You know something about my mom!? Tell me!" her eyes turned red grabbing the blond.

"I'm sorry Yang I knew I should have told you this sooner. But I didn't wanted you to feel bad."

"If you know something about her then tell me, please" there were tears forming on her red eyes.

"I saw her, I met her. Well I didn't exactly introduce myself she just showed up out of nowhere…."

"Where?" her tone was soft there was a lot of emotion in it.

"At the Dead Lands."

"The Dead Lands? Why would she be there?"

"She came to helped me, Qrow and Summer during "that" mission."

"…"

The Arc took a step back Yang's eyes were still red but her long blond hair was glowing as she has activated her semblance, yep she was angry.

"Jaune…." her tone was serious and deadly it made him trembled" that was the mission Summer went to a coma...That was seven years ago…."

"I know I know I-"

"You KNEW all along! You KEPT THIS from me for seven years! And you tell me this NOW!"

"I'm sorry I really am I didn't meant to kept this from you I just" he tried to calm her down but it seemed he was making it worse" I was able to know about Raven and she's so distant, she's harsh and cold. But she still came to help us but she's still complicated to understand. I didn't tell you because I didn't wanted you to feel hurt, I don't want to admit it but that short time during the mission I got to know her its like she…."

"Doesn't care?" it was a miracle Yang deactivated her semblance her eyes return to their lilac color" that's it, looks like its all for nothing. I spent all those years searching for her just for nothing…."

 **(Insert music: "I burn" piano version non canon soundtrack)**

"Don't say that we still can't be too sure that she doesn't care I mean-"

"What you said makes perfect sense" she cut him off" it explains why she hasn't come to me or dad after all these years. I always knew she was alive because I know she used to be the in the same team as dad, uncle Qrow and Summer and team STRQ is no team to mess with, I know she's strong. But the fact that its been seventeen years since she walked out on me and dad and she hasn't bother to pay us a visit means clearly she could care less about her family. I really wasted my time searching for her" tears were falling on the blond brawler.

"Yang don't blame yourself for any of this its not your fault. Don't feel bad either then one who is at fault and should be feeling bad is her, not you" Jaune took a breath as he pulled the girl closer" listen, I might not know how it feels to have your mom abandon you but I know you were never alone because you do have a mother that cares for you a lot and she's sleeping right now, I would never give up that someday she's going to wake up. You have a family and friends that love you" he smiled.

"And if Raven doesn't want to know what an amazing and wonderful girl you are then its her loss. You're beautiful, kind, strong, funny, caring who loves her family and friends. If you ask me she's an idiot for not wanting to be part of your life because I am more than happy to be part of it."

That was enough for Yang to have her spirits lifted no longer feeling sad. She smiled brightly, her cheeks blushing and her heart beating like crazy with the addition it was has skipped a beat. These were the times she was so glad to have a friend like Jaune in her life. To think when she first met him she didn't trusted him and thought her parents were going to replace her with him. It was so silly and childish but then again, she was a child at the time she hardly knew better. She never had a clue how important he was going to become to her and the strong feelings that she started to developed for the Arc for a long time. Feelings she very well knew what they were because she wasn't going to deny it. She understood what they meant as she grew and there was no shame in having them? Why she will be ashamed of these feelings? After her family, Jaune is the best thing that ever happened to her.

"Thanks Jaune" her smile was genuine but her cheeks stayed red" it means a lot you feel that way."

"S..Sure it..Its the truth" the Arc was shocked why was he stuttering?

"I don't care what she thinks or how she feels. As far as I'm concern, Summer Rose is my mother. She was the one who was there for me where I needed her the most, I wasn't her daughter by blood but she still accepted me as I was her own child."

"That's right. When you have someone like that you don't need anything else. That's that matters" he smiled.

She nodded smiling as her traveled to the knight "you know…." the knight was shocked as once again she was giving him that look" you couldn't be any more wrong, I would never kiss Junior."

"I already know that" he felt annoyed she will bring that up.

"There's only one person in Remnant I would want to kiss."

Before Jaune could reply he was shocked as Yang pulled him closer. Blue eyes widened as the brawler coup her hands on the sides of his face and it finally happened. Her lips connected with he's the effect was clear as time seemed to have stopped. The Arc was shocked, he was rooted to the ground not realizing what was happening. Oh wait yes he finally realizes Yang Xiao Long was kissing him. This will make his second kiss, which the first was given by Pyrrha before she sent him away to safety on the locker propeller rocket before she went to face the evil amber eyed woman. The red head's kiss was soft and passionate it showed her personality. Yang's kiss was wild, strong and passionate the most distinctive features of the blond brawler's personality. As she broke the kiss because of the lack of air she was smiling, still blushing and the Arc still stood shocked and pretty much speechless.

"I like you."

"Huh….?"

"I like you Jaune. I have for a while and I would like for us to be more than friends" Yang finally said it, always straight forward, no sugar coating it with cute words or no delaying it with cryptic words that was never her style.

"…..."

"You look cute speechless and all but I really need an answer."

"Huh….?"

"Jaune snap out of it!" she snapped her finger in front of him.

"What? What is it? What...I okay I finally regain my grip on reality" his comment made the brawler rolled her eyes" um..I didn't heard wrong Yang, did you just said you like me?"

"Yep."

"Like as in together together?" he couldn't believe he said it like Nora would.

"The kiss just now didn't gave you the clue? Seriously do I have to give you another one?" she was smirking she wouldn't mind kissing him again.

"That's okay the first one was enough to open my eyes its just…." he didn't realized he was blushing" wow Yang you...You really caught me by surprise. I have no idea you felt that way, I don't know what to say" it was hard for him to come to terms with it, Yang Xiao Long feels that way for him.

"I know I'm just full of surprises" she smiled" but if you want to give this a shot" she pointed to him and herself" I don't mind, let's explore this together and see where it goes from here."

"I'm still pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming" it was the third time Jaune has pinched his side and he was still here, so yeah THIS was really happening.

"I know how you feel. I just gave you my first kiss and I've never had a boyfriend I know it sounds hard to believe but its true. All those boys at Signal never had the guts to ask me out they just stare, others would ran away. They weren't man enough to handle me."

"What makes you think I can handle you?"

"I just know you can handle me Jaune you're more of a man than all the boys in Signal put together" she winked.

"Th..Thanks..." he blushed at the compliment feeling so flattered.

"Look I'm as clueless as you when it comes to this whole thing. The way I see it a relationship is like taking a ride on Bumblebee" the blond brawler pointed to her yellow fast bike" its a long road and there might be a few bumps on the way but the rest of that endless path is smooth and calm. That's exactly how I see it, you and me."

"That's...That's the most logical way of explaining it. It makes sense" the Arc was impressed with her way of thinking.

"I know my way is better" she smiled before she broke the short silence" so, want to give this a shot? Want to make "us" official?"

"Yang I...I really don't know what to say you gotta believe me. I wasn't expecting this from you…." he blushed but what else could he say? So many thoughts were racing on his head.

"Its easy you say yes or no. You shouldn't have a problem picking the right choice" the brawler fixed her long blond hair so he can notice her beauty" unless...There's someone else" her lilac eyes softened a bit they had a hint of hurt in them.

"It's not that easy to answer that now…." Jaune was completely at loss for words.

Honestly he wasn't expecting this tonight. He started suspecting things were different in the day hanging out with Yang when he saw her wearing make up and perfume. So this entire day was considered one long date without him having a clue until she conformed it, though she didn't just confirm it officially but he figured it out eventually. Its not that he didn't like her he was too focused with his training and the missions. His entire attention was getting strong and stopping the Vale invasion he hasn't given any thought of forming a committed relationship. Heck he hasn't think about girl that way since he came to the past. Remembering Ozpin's words just because he has changed and altered the original time line it didn't meant the Grimm invasion wasn't going to happen. That's why he needed to continue preparing himself for that day, thinking about girls wasn't going to help him with his goal.

"I'm sorry Jaune. I know I came too fast and threw the whole confession in your face. It should be obvious you will feel so confused and awkward about it. But I'm not going to continue hiding how I feel about you anymore and I'll be damn before I start denying these feelings because I have come to terms with them. I have embraced and accepted them with no regret."

" _I still can't believe she feels that way, she really likes me"_ the Arc was about to speak before the brawler stopped him.

"I know what you're thinking. You're not sure how you feel, you need some time to think things through. You feel bad because you might hurt my feelings, is that it?"

"I..I guess…." was it that hard for him to talk?

"Don't worry you haven't given me your answer yet so you really haven't hurt them at all. But maybe…." she smirked pulling the knight closer to her again" I need to give you a reminder to quicken your thinking."

 **(End music)**

Jaune blushed as the brawler was about to kiss him again. Unfortunately Yang's scroll was ringing making her eyes narrowed and turned red. Whoever was calling her chose a bad timing and also is looking for a slow and painful death. But her expression changed when she saw the very familiar number of the caller, her eyes changed back to lilac widening from the shock.

"Oh crap Ruby! I forgot I was supposed to meet her at the park."

"Ruby?" the Arc was shocked too checking the time from his scroll, yep it was after eight in the evening _" I was supposed to pick her up after buying the cookie ingredients, and I still haven't bought them yet."_

The brawler opened the device accepting the call" hey sis…?"

*YANG WHERE ARE YOU!?*

"Don't yell I can hear you just fine sis" she had removed scroll from her ear.

*I've been waiting for you for hours! I wanted to tell you that Jaune wants to invite us to his apartment in Vale to spend the weekend and bake cookies.*

"Really? Cool. Jaune's with me we're coming over to get you."

*You can tell him thank you very much for picking me up* obviously the Rose petite didn't sounded happy.

"We'll be there Ruby" the Arc got closer to the brawler's scroll.

"See you later sis" Yang ended the call closing her device" so you were planning to invite my little sister to spend the weekend with you, in your apartment?"

"Whatever you're thinking its not like that. Besides I want to invite you too."

"So me and my sister with you in an apartment alone for the weekend?"

"I'm ignoring you, come on we have to go" the Arc walked to Bumblebee.

"What do you think I was thinking?" smirked the brawler.

"You already know."

"Naughty Jaune I wasn't thinking THAT."

"Yang aside from picking Ruby we have to go to the market to buy the ingredients for the cookies."

"Sure thing" she replied coolly deciding to drop the topic.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: apartment Spring district)

Luckily for Jaune Ruby didn't stayed angry at him for too long, the same with Yang. That was the best of the silver eyed petite she was very easy to forget and forgive. The Arc and the Rose got to business as soon as they arrived to the nice looking apartment. Ruby removed her red cloak to prevent it from getting it dirty while preparing the cookies and the same with Jaune removing his cloak. Together they prepared the mix and put it in the metal tray in the shape of cookies. The young Rose's favorite part was when they added the chocolate chips to the mix, good thing the blond knight was there to prevent her from eating all of them. It was a bad habit she has developed during the times when Summer will make the cookies. Now they were waiting for the cookies to be done in the oven. They were playing the waiting game whistling a tune obviously another Cassie Lee Williams song.

"Uh oh I smell burn cookies" Yang arrived grinning.

"Not funny sis" pouted Ruby.

"Ignore her. The cookies are in the correct temperature. Also it takes thirty minutes for them to get done, only five more minutes to go."

"I got dibs on the first one."

"No, Ruby has dibs on the first one. I promise her" the Arc turned to the smiling petite.

"How can you be so mean to me Jaune?" Yang was failing trying to make the sad puppy eyes but it didn't faze the knight, only her sister has the gift of pulling the cutest sad puppy eyes ever" after we had such a good time at the dance club."

"Dance club?" blinked the Rose petite.

"We went there to dance nothing else happened" the Arc sounded very convincing enough to fooled the silver eyed girl.

"You should have seen him sis he was amazing. I'm going to teach you to dance so you can dance with Jaune the next time."

"What? No!" Ruby didn't know why she got embarrassed blushing" you know I don't like heels they make my feet hurt, they're so uncomfortable."

"But don't you want to dance with him" the blond brawler whispered to her sister" I know you will have lots of fun especially when you're in a slow dance, its so romantic."

The Rose reaper was blushing while Jaune sighed at her face" whatever she's telling you don't listen to her."

The bell of the oven was heard telling the cookies were done. Jaune grabbed the kitchen gloves opening the oven, removing the very hot tray. Ruby was super excited wanting to eat them but she knew better than to touch fresh cookies just taken from the oven.

"Now we wait again" he smiled seeing the young reaper giving her cute pout.

"I don't want to wait again."

"Big sis has it cover" Yang smiled blowing on one of them.

"Keep working on it, there's no way you'll be able to cool it off enough to eat. They're too hot" Jaune smirked.

"Don't underestimate the love of a big sister for her little sister" she blew harder.

"Ewww Yang you're blowing so hard on it you're spitting on it!" Ruby stood disgusted" I'm not eating that one its been contaminated by Yang's cooties."

"I don't have cooties!"

The Arc couldn't helped but laughed happy to have the sisters spending the week end with him.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: somewhere in the Vale Kingdom)

Cinder was pleased to see her subordinates arriving just in time to the rendezvous point. This location will be their temporary hideout while the dust robbery operation was still going on. But something caught her attention she saw that Emerald was wearing a hood it was strange. When she left she wasn't wearing it why would she be hiding her face? Unless something was wrong she already had a feeling about it. Mercury walked over to her he was holding two pieces of paper.

"Well, we have some bad news."

The amber eyed woman took the papers from him. The first paper was a wanted poster of Emerald and thus explaining why the dark skin girl was using the hood to covered her face. The second paper shocked her before her features changed to one of anger. The second wanted poster was of herself both posters didn't had the name but it was explaining their physical traits, possible ages with height and weight. It amused her that the paper said they were wanted for" conspiracy and treason". Treason the word made her chuckled because she doesn't remember pledging her loyalties to this pitiful government of the kingdoms that doesn't know how to use their power properly. Still she stood calm never losing her focus though this new turn of events will complicate things for their plans. Luckily she already thought ahead and knew exactly what to do the situation might have changed, but the plan remains the same.

"Call Roman. Tell him we will be needing his henchmen after all. Emerald, you will lay low until I say otherwise."

"Yes Cinder" replied the girl.

"Is there anything else?" asked Mercury.

"That will be all for now. Leave me you two."

Both teens nodded leaving the woman alone. Her amber eyes showed deep thought. She took her scroll as she opening the device she was in the options where the files were located. One of those files contain information and pictures of a certain teen with blond hair and blue eyes. To be honest she wasn't that surprised that the kingdoms have posted her and Emerald's picture in wanted posters. Her cover has been blown the four kingdoms were now aware of her existence still everything was good because they still had no idea what were her plans. They only suspect she was up to no good because of her involvement on the attack of the Fall Maiden. But they knew who she was because of one person. Her eyes scanned the picture of the blond teen, the same one she met two years ago when he accompanied Qrow Branwen. The only one who seemed to know her and yet she didn't knew him, because she doesn't remember meeting him.

" _Jaune Arc...Who are you?"_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another early update and I did it before the end of the week. Now I will try hard to upload the next chapter before Tuesday or maybe said day.**

 **-There is a reason why I left Mercury from having his own wanted poster its no coincidence. I won't say a word.**

 **-So it seems it isn't just the White Fang but the Shadow Fang too. I wanted to make a version of a faunus group that wants to do the opposite of the White Fang. Who are still trying to fight for equality and stop the terrorist group. There will be more information regarding the Shadow Fang in further chapters.**

 **-There you have it the events of the red and yellow trailers with Jaune in them. I like both of them showing how much the sisters need him and how much he needs them too.**

 **-Yes I totally intended for Yang to kiss Jaune and confess to him. Seriously she's not the kind of girl to stay quiet if she knows she likes someone. She's very straight forward. But don't worry Pyrrha and Ruby aren't going to stay behind they will eventually made their moves on the blond knight.**

 **-New summon revealed none of other than the disciple of ever lasting ice Celsius from Tales of Simphonya. Why Celsius? Because she's a brawler type and a good one and she's also an ice elemental type, its like having two summons in one. However let's just say Celsius has issues with Jaune when it comes to loyalty, she doesn't respect him like the other summons. You can bet I have plans for her behavior further in the story.**

 **-The poll is officially closed and the official pairing for the story is Archarem. I'm really sorry for those that wanted Arkos and the other pairings. I think it was fair I kept the poll open for a while for everyone to cast their votes on time. Those that have been reviewing me pairing votes obviously I have ignored them since I said clearly I wasn't going to accept votes through reviews or PM.**

 **-I'm happy to announce that I will finally enter volume 1 in the next chapter. As I said last chapter things are going to be a bit different while at the same time they will stay the same.**

 **-Early warning I know I have been adding OC's to the story unintentionally but I have no choice there are a couple of OC's I will have to add for the sake of the plot. So far the OC's aside from Dana Arc are not important to the story but now there will be a couple who will have important roles. So those that are not fond of OC's you have been warned. But don't worry Jaune remains the main character of the story.**

 **-I think I finally found a beta for this story maybe I still don't know yet.**

 **-As always thank you all for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Dust


	16. Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 16 Dust

(Time skip: three days later)

(Location: Jaune's apartment Spring district Vale Kingdom Remnant)

Jaune woke up early in the morning to a warm shower and a quick breakfast. He had a lot to do today, starting with cleaning his apartment. It was needed to be done because when you had Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long spending the weekend in your place things can get very messy. The blond knight chuckled remembering everything he did with the sister during the weekend. Playing video games, watching tv and movies, cooking all kinds of sweet and tasty dishes among other things that made him feel like he was a kid again.

Pillow fights and food fights were included and when they weren't in the apartment they were in the city visiting the shops and other tourist spots. Visiting one of the shops Ruby got excited spotting a board game that it was of strategy. Each player representing the four kingdoms and they have to fight each other with the goal to conquer all of Remnant. No surprised it was the same game he saw the future team RWBY playing at the library during the original time line. Pretty much the weekend was great and he really needed the time off with the girls.

The Arc took the broom and the mop as part of cleaning the whole place. Since it was Monday Ruby went back to Patch because she had class at Signal and Yang, he honestly had no idea where she went. But maybe he knew after what happened Friday night the events that occurred after they escaped the Klub. He tried not to blush remembering when the brawler kissed him and confessed her feelings to him. The blond still couldn't believe she felt that way for him and it was completely different in the original time line.

But then again in this new time line he befriended her since they were kids which obviously lead for Yang to developed feelings for him. Jaune couldn't believed he was that blind not to see it, he was after all focused on his goal to get strong. Now he didn't know what to do, he didn't wanted to hurt her feelings and its not like he didn't felt that way for her. He didn't had time to be thinking about girls, or having a relationship with one. The Arc gave a sigh resuming with cleaning the apartment as his thoughts were on the last night of the sisters stay. The conversation he had with the blond brawler.

* * *

 _ **It was hard for Jaune to get some sleep after all the fun he had with Ruby and Yang. Before calling a night to get some rest they were watching an action movie which it was one of his favorites. Thank Goodness Spruce Willis exist in this time line and his movies were still the same. He and the girls watched part 1 of the trilogy which he already saw during the other time line. Currently he was laying on the small sofa because he decided that the sisters should have his bed while they were spending the weekend here. He wasn't bothered not to mention tonight was the last night of they're stay. The blond knight went to picked his scroll wanting to play some game because he couldn't sleep.**_

 _ **He was in a mood for some angry birds liking the game so much, until he heard footsteps. His eyes traveled to the hallway where it leads to his room and there he saw Yang. The blond brawler was wearing a yellow sleeveless tank top with her symbol on the middle colored in brown and wearing a pair of brown shorts. Jaune swore those shorts were shorter than the black one she wear with her usual attire. His mind was suddenly screaming at him, what if she was going to seduce him? Or try to take advantage of him now that they were alone late at night? The Arc calmed himself Yang wouldn't do something like that, she has some self control. Before he opened his mouth the brawler signaled him to stay quiet, getting seated next to him.**_

" _ **Don't worry I'm not gonna do you, or do you want to?" she smirked.**_

" _ **Why are you still awake?" he whispered.**_

" _ **Why are you awake?"**_

" _ **I can't sleep and you?"**_

" _ **Can't sleep either. I came to you because we should talk."**_

" _ **About what?" he felt nervous having a good idea of what topic she was going to bring.**_

" _ **About Friday night" her lilac eyes were on him seeing that he was getting embarrassed she smirked a little" this weekend you've been acting a little strange with me, you've even been watching me strangely too. Ruby hasn't noticed but I'd sure did, want to talk about it?"**_

" _ **Its nothing really there's nothing wrong-"**_

" _ **You seriously going to do that with me after I spilled my heart on you? Please Jaune don't lie you already know how I feel just be honest and tell me."**_

" _ **I'm still trying to process that you feel that way. I never thought a girl like you would find me attractive."**_

" _ **There's nothing to explain Jaune. You have made me happy since we were kids and I know you will keep me happy if we were actually an item."**_

 _ **The Arc sighed as Yang got closer" I came to tell you I don't want you acting strange around me now that you know how I feel. I really don't want this to ruin our friendship. I want you to keep seeing me as your friend."**_

" _ **But you want me to continue thinking it over?"**_

" _ **If you want to but you should" she smirked as her eyes softened a little" but if it means that you will treat me like a stranger then you should forget that I like you and just see me as the friend you have known since we were little."**_

" _ **So in other words you want me to ignore your feelings and break your heart?" he got upset" forget it Yang I would never want to see you get hurt. You can't expect me to pretend I feel nothing for you while you're hurting. I would never forgive myself if I let you go through that."**_

 _ **The blond brawler smiled blushing" somehow I had a feeling you were going to say that. You're going to keep thinking about it?"**_

" _ **I will because its you. I think its worth thinking about your feelings for someone I care about."**_

 _ **Yang replied giving him a hug, this time she made sure not to use her strength on it that will crush his lungs and prevent him from breathing" thanks Jaune. So we're still good friends?"**_

" _ **Of course" he smiled" I'm going to try now and see if I can finally get some sleep."**_

" _ **Want me to join you?" the brawler smirking.**_

" _ **Yang...Go to my bed."**_

" _ **I know you won't mind if I sleep with you. I mean sleep with you just the way I say it, not sleep with you as in me and you doing it-"**_

" _ **I know what you meant now go to Ruby."**_

 _ **"You sure" she was now grinning.**_

" _ **Go."**_

* * *

" _That Yang will never change"_ he shook his head in amusement as he resumed cleaning the apartment.

As he finished sweeping everything he followed with dusting the furniture before mopping. He still didn't know what to do today obviously he didn't had any plans for the day. Maybe he will have a walk around the city and visit some places he hasn't being to yet. Usually he didn't spend too much time cleaning the apartment that was until he had the two sisters, especially when one was hyperactive specially when she was suffering from sugar rush.

Oh Monty that was an experience he wouldn't want to see again apparently the silver eyed petite ate too many chocolate chips cookies that she went on a wild frenzy. It was the main reason why the place looked like it was attacked by the White Fang. Resuming the cleaning Jaune heard his scroll ringing and he quickly thought Yang was calling him telling him she was bored and she wanted to hang out with him. But opening the device seeing it was a familiar number that it wasn't the brawler's a big smile spread over his lips. He already knew the number he was so happy to hear from her again because its been a while since he last spoke to her.

"Pyrrha?"

*Jaune hello how are you?*

"I'm doing great, you know I've been busy until recently and I'm currently cleaning my place because hurricane Rose passed for three days straight."

*Hurricane Rose?*

"It's nothing just rambling. So how are you? I heard you graduated Sanctum at the top of your class, congratulations."

*Yes it was a great achievement it was an amazing experience….*

Hearing her tone Jaune could tell she was sounding sad talking about it. Just as he thought Pyrrha became famous just like in the original time line. She won the Mistral regional championship four times in a row, she became the top student of Sanctum Academy there was no one who could top her at skills and she became the mascot for the cereal Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes. The red head became a famous celebrity once again and that was bad for her growing as a person not as a huntress in training. Because of her popularity the ones she considered her friends stopped talking to her because they thought they weren't good enough for her.

Many thought the same that they weren't worthy to walk the same ground as her or say a word to her. It was like a priceless artifact that people could only looked but not touch. The results Pyrrha became lonely and it didn't felt the same anymore when she started the school. Everyone will praise her and accept her but it was because she was famous, there was no acceptance for the person she is. The people saw Pyrrha Nikos the champion of Mistral, they never saw Pyrrha just a teenage girl.

"But enough of that. Let's put all things related to Sanctum and Mistral aside and just focus on right now. What are you doing? Everything good?"

*Thank you* hearing her tone it was THAT obvious Pyrrha sounded so happy that he wasn't going to bring her home or her school *I wanted to tell you I got my acceptance letter to Beacon.*

"You're going to Beacon? Those are some great news!" obviously Jaune acted all excited because she already told him she wanted to go to said school and also because he saw this coming realizing this time line was going the same direction as the original one.

*I am so happy with these results I've been wanting to attend that school for a while.*

"Then you're going to be even happier when I tell you my side of good news. I'm going to Beacon too."

*Really?! As expected the red head was over joyed *congratulations Jaune looks like we'll be seeing each other sooner than I thought.*

"I'm happier than you. So where are you?"

*I just arrived to Vale since I'll be starting at Beacon in a few weeks I decided to move in now. Already unpacked to my temporary place.*

"Seriously you're in town?! I'm in Vale too want to go out?" then he blushed realizing what he said.

*Jaune...Are you asking me out?* Pyrrha's tone obviously showed shock and embarrassment.

"I mean..What I meant is if you would like to hang out with me? You know take walk through the city, maybe I'll show you around. This is your first time in Vale right?" the Arc's face was as red as Ruby's cloak.

*That will be wonderful thank you very much. I hope it wont be too much trouble for you.*

"Nah I'll be more than happy to show you around. I'll take you to the most important places you'll see you're going to love it here."

*I think I'm already starting to enjoy my stay in Vale so far. Would it be okay if we can meet in three hours from now?*

"Three hours? Hm..Yeah that's good I'll be finish with cleaning my place by then."

*Great then I'll see you in three hours, bye Jaune.*

"Yeah...Bye" the blond knight ended the call with his face still red _" dodged a dust round by a hair there, seriously asking Pyrrha out. I think its too soon besides I don't know if she feels that way for me like in the original time line. I have to take it slow."_

The Arc resumed his dusting of his furniture before stopping again, he was in deep thought _" then again Yang confessed to me and that really came out of nowhere, maybe Pyrrha might feel something after all. Listen to me I shouldn't be focusing too much on girls. I have to be prepare for that day and now that I'm only a few weeks before starting the semester at Beacon, I have to be prepare even more."_

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune stood near a cafe waiting for Pyrrha. He told the red head champion to meet him near Vale cafe stop and gave her directions to the place. From here he will take her to some of the most popular places of the kingdom, among his favorites. He was only wearing his regular battle attire with his cloak and brought his weapons and gear too. A huntsman must always be prepare for anything. There was a high chance of encountering the White because the faunus organization have been stealing the dust from this city recently.

Reports of the police states they have been robbing large dust reserves from all over the kingdoms and now, they have chosen Vale. That's why he had his eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary like seeing faunus in mask and wearing the uniform of the group. The Arc hoped that there weren't any more acts of violence of robberies from their part but he knew that was impossible. The White Fang has being secretly harboring hatred for the humans even during Hector's reign. They just needed the perfect leader who will make them unleash that hatred on the world. What about the Shadow Fang? Were they trying as hard as they claimed to put an end to the White Fang? After all they were the ones who were loyal and faithful to Hector and they only want equality and acceptance.

"Jaune!"

The blond knight turned his attention to the source of the voice. He smiled recognizing Pyrrha but it faded as soon as he saw her. To say the red head has decided to do a change of wardrobe was an understatement. He expected her to wear her regular spartan-like attire but he was very wrong. Pyrrha chose new clothing that consist of a sleeveless floral style dress colored blacks and the flowers were white with yellow at the center. Brown sandals with the straps reaching to her ankles. One word Jaune could describe the red head champion and that was" stunning" he stood in awe blushing at the sight.

He never thought she would looked so good in black she was gorgeous, amazing, beautiful, but she was still wearing the bronze headband and her weapons Milo and Akouo stood strapped on her back. That wasn't all he was able to noticed her legs because the skirt of the dress was slightly above her knees the Arc had a long look at them. Pyrrha's legs were beautiful and he feel stupid for noticing them now. Seriously this was the girl who was his partner and a member of his team and it took him so long to realized she has a nice pair of legs?

" _I think I have a leg fetish. Oh no I'm becoming like Qrow I need help."_

"Uh um...Pyrrha...h..Hi" he stuttered while blushing.

"Hello Jaune" she smiled trying not to blushed at the way he was looking at her" I decided to wear something different for this occasion I hope you don't mind."

"N..No no! I don't mind at all, I would never mind. I..You look great" he had no idea why he was getting so nervous?

"Thank you. Its a beautiful day I thought it will be better to have a change of wardrobe."

"No complaints from me" the Arc was cursing mentally for wearing his regular attire instead of something that will fit with the red head's dress" so, you told me you just got here and you're new here?"

"Yes I've been in Vale since yesterday. So far from what I've seen its a beautiful city. Still I wouldn't compare it to Mistral."

"True" Jaune nodded he has been in the Mistral kingdom more than once and he has seen how beautiful is the city" now that you're here we can begin I will be your personal tour guide."

"Sounds great Jaune. Please show me around the city and I hope you can give me a once in a lifetime experience."

"I'll try my best" he smiled gazing at the nearest place the cafe where he was waiting for her" how about we begin here? This cafe is among the most visited in the city. They make a delicious hot chocolate you should try it. Let me buy you a cup."

"That's okay Jaune you don't have to pay for me, I've brought my lien" Pyrrha felt bad she didn't wanted him to waste his money on her, its not like she was on a date with him that he has to pay for her.

"I insist I don't mind buying it for you" the Arc smiled remembering what his father John told him to always be courteous to all women.

"Thank you" she smiled with a blush.

Both teens got seated in one of the tables outside of the cafe. The hot chocolate didn't took long to be served and pretty soon Pyrrha got a taste. She has drink hot chocolate before back in Mistral to the one place she has visit the most whenever she had a day off from school. The hot beverage there was good and it she like it that she started visiting more recently, that was then. This was now as the chocolate reached her lips and her taste buds her green eyes widened from the shock. This hot chocolate was like anything she has ever tasted, it was so good that she needed to take another sip already.

Jaune smiled seeing her expression when she drank it oh yeah, she like it. The Arc has already come here a couple of times to taste the delicious hot chocolate. He even came with Yang on Friday when she took him throughout town. The thoughts came to him that this was probably a date, just like with the blond brawler. Pyrrha wearing a dress which it wasn't like her was the only clue he needed to get the idea. Then there was her expression, she was looking at him like a timid girl embarrassed about something. The thought of kissing her just like Yang kissed him made blushed, what if the same thing happens?

"That smile tells me you like it."

"Like it? I love it. This chocolate taste sweet and unique. The one I used to drink from Mistral tasted nothing like this."

"You just had your first taste of Vale's best hot chocolate we're only getting started" the Arc smiled taking a sip from his own cup.

"I'm looking forward for the rest."

"You're going to like it here and when we start at Beacon its going to be even better. I've been there many times and its quite a school."

"Well its considered one of the most prestigious schools in the four kingdoms. I would be surprise if I didn't like it" Pyrrha decided to stay on the topic" Jaune do you know about its course of program?"

"Are you talking about its classes?"

"Not quite, more like the basis of the program. I know it has to have an initiation test because all schools have one. But I doubt it will be the same like others for instance, it has to be different from the one I took at Sanctum."

Jaune was caught off guard by the sudden comment. Honestly he wasn't expecting her to asked him about Beacon's initiation test. Now the right thing to do will be to tell her the truth because he knew all about it. He knew the test at the Emerald forest wasn't going to change, it will also remain the same in this new time line. Namely because Ozpin already told him about it so he figured out the events that will take place in the test. But it wouldn't be fair to tell her maybe he could at least give her a hint, some sort of clue that could prove useful to her.

"And you think because I've been doing missions for the headmaster of Beacon for a long time you think I would know about the initiation test?"

"Not to be bold but yes, I think you might know."

"Sorry Pyrrha but I'm not allowed to tell you that kind of information. I can only tell you that the initiation test will put those that participate on a team of four."

"I know that already" the red head gave a sigh" the other academies have teams of four members and one of them is the chosen leader. Its not just Beacon but Mantle in Atlas, Haven in Mistral and Shade in Vacuo. They all have teams of four huntsman in training."

"I wont be a real challenge if I tell you would it?" Jaune smiled as the red head champion blushed from his comment.

"I suppose. Guess I got too curious for my own good I'm sorry."

"That's okay don't apologize you did nothing wrong. I think what's important that were attending Beacon. Maybe if were lucky we might end up on a team together."

"Yes that would be nice" Pyrrha smiled taking another sip from her cup.

"Okay" the Arc took another sip excited to continue the trip" when we finish here I'll give you the best tour of Vale."

"Lead the way tour guide" the red head smiled.

* * *

(Time skip)

Hours later Jaune fulfilled his role as tour guide for Pyrrha showing her through the city. He showed her to all the most famous places to the least. Basically the Arc showed her to almost all the places where Yang took him. Since he has done more missions Vale than the rest of the kingdoms he was able to learn Vale's history so any monuments or places that hold historic meaning he told her all the correct information. Nevertheless Pyrrha was impressed by his large vast of knowledge proving her that he has being living in Vale for a while.

It looked like both teens were having fun enjoying each others company. For Jaune it reminded him when he went on that" secret" date with Yang because one he had fun except for the part of beating up Junior, beating up his men and damaging his club and two because the red head's new wardrobe. He obviously knew she wanted to get his attention just like the brawler, and the champion succeeded in doing so. That's what was making him nervous it was enough he had to handle Yang confessing to him, what if Pyrrha decides to do the same?

As they resumed their walking and talking Jaune realized that they arrived at a familiar place. The knight saw that they were in the bridge that connects Vale and Atlas. Ironically it was the same bridge where Yang kissed and confessed to him as if Monty Oum was giving him a sign. But what meaning could that sign be? The same place and the girl with him was wearing a beautiful dress with the purpose to get his attention then the next thing that will happen was pretty obvious. Pyrrha will either try to kiss and confess or she would do the opposite, confess and then kiss.

"This has being a very educational tour Jaune thank you very much for taking your time to show me around Vale."

"It was no problem I'm happy I was able to show you around. It may not be as pretty as Mistral but I like it very much here. I guess after Patron, this is my second home."

Pyrrha gave a nod feeling her cheeks reddening" I had a great time Jaune. I just hope we can do it again."

"Of course we'll do it again. As many times as you like."

The red head champion gave a nod with a smile. His smile always gave her that effect to smile automatically and her heart will quicken its beat. Then when her heart skipped a beat she felt like the happiest person alive, happy to have met him, that he became part of her life. Five years were enough for Jaune Arc to become the most important person in her life, her closest friend ever there was no one like him. She went for a long shot when she picked this dress for today hoping it wouldn't be too fancy but it seemed he like it very much so she made the right choice to wear it. It was now or never she needed to get this off her chest even if she knew she will see him again because they were both going to Beacon. She couldn't wait anymore what other choice she had? To resume the wait and let these feelings continue to grow? Or just get it over with.

"Jaune? There is a reason why I chose to wear this dress."

" _Here we go"_ the Arc got nervous staring at the red head who was giving him" that look" just like Yang.

"I'm more than happy that you like it. It for that reason I'm wearing it...For you" she finished blushing.

"You really look great in it" he knew he was blushing.

"We have known each other for a while and I'm always happy when I'm with you. Your company really brightens my day" Pyrrha felt silly for saying that.

" _Does she...I'm not dreaming this…."_

The red head got quiet she couldn't say another word staring into the knight's blue eyes. It felt like there were no words left to say that only action will be enough to make her point. Without knowing both teen's faces were starting to lean closer and closer. Jaune could hear his heart beat so loud was this really happening? It took him by surprise when Yang kissed him and the first time Pyrrha kissed him that also surprised him. By now he has close his eyes clearly aware this was a reality a second kiss with the red head champion is about to happen. This only made his resolve to prevent the Grimm invasion from happening. So he will protect her, he will protect Yang and Ruby and everyone in Vale. If he had to protect all of Remnant then he will do it because that was the main reason why he came to the past.

"Watch out!"

Sadly the kiss never happened because Jaune caught off guard as his face got hit hard by what it looked like a volleyball. The blond knight fell to the ground with a comical expression and his nose had a hug bleeding. Pyrrha gasped in shock she immediately checked on the fallen Arc he seemed fine but he got hit very hard by that ball. Luckily his aura will heal any injuries he got even if Jaune looked like he wasn't responding. The red head champion saw somebody running to them he looked like he was worried because of the downed teen before him.

It was male teenager looking at the same age with long black hair tied into a pony tail that ends midway down his back with pale pink eyes. A magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His clothing consisted of a dark green diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. A long-sleeve shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan with black shoes.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. Jaune are you all right? Jaune….?" the red head kept on checking on him.

"Ren I found it!"

Pyrrha turned to see another teen running to them she has picked up the volleyball. A teenage girl with short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She was wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist. A white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. Pink matching fingerless gloves on each hand with a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white laces, displaying an emblem of a hammer and a bolt on their soles. Finally armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist. The girl took a hold on the volleyball while a silver colored hammer with pink on the inside.

"Look Ren I found the ball!" she said so cheery smiling at the magenta eyed teen.

"Nora I told you not to hit the ball with your hammer, because of this" he pointed to the stunned blond teen.

"Sorry" just like that she was in front of the Arc" wakie wakie sleepyhead!"

"Not so loud" Ren gave a sigh.

"Why would you do something like that?" Pyrrha sounded a bit upset" my friend took a nasty hit because of you."

"We were playing volleyball and I decided to hit the ball with Magnhild" the orange haired girl showed her hammer.

"You don't hit the ball with a hammer only with your hands" replied the magenta eyed teen being the logical voice of reason.

"But it looked cooler hitting it with my hammer. Look how far it went?! We were in the park and it got all the way here."

"Vale park?" the red head was shocked remembering when Jaune took her there, memorizing the distance between there and here" that's ways to go from here."

"That's because I hit it very hard!" she was still sounding so cheery.

"We're very sorry. I'm Ren and this is-"

"NORA!" shouted the turquoise eyed girl.

"Hello I'm Pyrrha…." the red head felt a little awkward at the introduction.

"He's coming to" Ren noticed the blond teen stirring.

"Jaune are you okay, say something?" the Mistral champion got worried again.

"Three little Boarbatusk build three houses. One made of hay, another made of wood and the last one made of bricks. The big bad Beowulf puff puff and brought down the house of hay and wood but he couldn't bring down the house of bricks" the Arc was obviously stunned watching stars.

"I'll say he'll be fine except for having a big headache when he wakes up" smiled Ren.

"Come on Ren I want to do it again!"

"Nora please don't hit the ball again with your hammer."

"Here I go!" it was too late the orange haired girl has hit the volleyball with her weapon Magnhild sending it flying far away from their location.

"And it looks like it has reached the Atlas kingdom now" the magenta eyed teen gave a sigh watching the ball disappearing into the distance.

"Challenge time! If I reach the ball before you, you will make me a full stack of pancakes. Nice meeting you Pyrrha and sleepyhead sorry for hitting you" she ran off at speed that will make Ruby very jealous.

"I better go after her before she causes more trouble."

"How do you keep up with her?" asked Pyrrha in awe.

"You get used to it" he smiled" nice meeting you and you too Jaune."

"Puff puff but he failed, he couldn't bring down the brick house" resumed the stunned blond knight.

As Ren left going after Nora the red head champion helped the Arc on his feet. She felt sorry for him, getting hit in the face with a volleyball at high speed is nothing to laugh about. At least he was going to be fine just groggy, with a headache. It annoyed her a bit that her kiss was interrupted but it made her smiled when she saw him leaning closer to her. It meant that the chances were high Jaune felt that way for her and she already knew she felt the same too. The spartan kept her smile there was no need to rush things if their feelings were mutual so she decided to remain patient and wait for the right time to tell him. After all they were both going to Beacon and if they're chosen to be part of a four man team increasing her chances to be with him. The big point was they weren't going to be apart having him closer to her was enough and make her stay at the academy worthwhile. She will become a huntress next to the person who was very important to her.

"Ow my head" groaned the Arc.

"Jaune I'm glad you finally woke up. I think its for the best to take you back to your place. Can you stand?" she help him get to his feet.

"Ow for the love of Remnant my head feels like its about to explode. Pyrrha did you manage to catch the license of the car that hit me?"

"No you weren't hit by a car, you got hit by a volleyball" the red head gave a smile.

"Really?" he was feeling dizzy as the red head put his arm around his shoulder" that must have been an evil volleyball."

"Sort of" she had to laughed.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was around midnight when Jaune got a text message from Ozpin that there was a dust robbery in a dust store called" From Dust Till Dawn". Hearing the news the Arc didn't hesitated to take the mission because he has been looking forward to face off the White Fang. He was certain that this the faunus terrorist group behind this robbery. The knight ran through the empty streets of the city hoping to get there on time trying to keep focus on the mission.

Jaune wanted to forget what happened during the afternoon with Pyrrha it was so embarrassing getting his lights knocked out by a volleyball. Then he found out from the red head the one responsible for the ball attack was none other than Nora Valkyrie who was his teammate in the original time line and member of team JNPR. Ren was also present with the orange haired girl to think this is how he met the two teens in this new time line.

A thought ran though his head as he resumed his journey to the dust store. Will JNPR be form again? Will he become a leader again? He admitted he has gotten better and stronger but he was unsure if he will be able to take the responsibility as team leader once more. Back when he was leader he didn't had a clue what to do, no idea how to lead, what choices to made. The Arc didn't saw himself as a role model or something that can lead a team of huntsmen and huntresses to a mission, or to a battle. He reminded himself again just because this time line was following the original one it didn't meant the same events will unfold again.

Jaune smiled when he saw the dust store in the distance. From Dust till Dawn that was the right store things looked quiet so probably he made it on time and it hasn't been robed yet. At first he thought Ozpin's message was ahead and he should have warn him instead that the store was about to get rob. That is until someone was sent through the window of the store and it reminded the Arc when his sister Dana threw Qrow from that bar in Vacuo. Gazing at the unconscious man who broke the window made him gasped recognizing the black suit with red tie and glasses. He realized this wasn't the work of the White Fang after all but it was the owner of the Klub Junior, he was one of his men.

His eyes spotted someone that jumped from the broken window while more of black suit men emerged from the store. Jaune shook his head as he saw Ruby the one engaging them in combat though he wondered why she will be here this late at night on a school night. Three of the men in suit charged at her and they were beaten rather quick, they never stood a chance. It couldn't be help Junior's lackey were just plain weak, remembering how he and Yang took care of them back at the dance club. After Ruby beat them his eyes were on the fourth individual that emerged from the store. His blue eyes narrowed recognizing the man with bowler hat and cane from the Klub, the same talking to Junior.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were" the man with the bowler hat and cigar on his mouth gazed at the red cloak petite.

Jaune's eyes widened as he spotted someone charging at Ruby and she wasn't going to react in time to dodge him. He quickly took Excalibur changing the weapon to rifle mode to fire at the assailant who blocked the incoming fire.

"Ruby you okay?" the Arc went to her relief she wasn't hurt.

"Jaune you're here!" the silver eyed girl was overjoyed to see him.

The blond knight looked at the man with the hat and cane his eyes narrowed at the one who tried to attack the young Rose. He was tall in the same height as him looking in the same age too. His face was covered by a black mask, it resemble the same type of mask a ninja would wear. His amethyst eyes were showing no emotion as they were focused on him and Ruby. He was wearing a black spandex uniform with silver and gray armor, his weapon were a pair of razor sharp claws, they were different from the ones the twin Miltia Malachite used. Each had four and they were colored silver. Jaune had a feeling he was strong he already knew he was fast when he was about to attack the red cloaked petite.

"Let's take them down together Jaune" said the scythe wielder.

"Wait I know you" the blond knight gazed at the man with the cane and the hat" I knew I've seen you before, you've been all over the news. You're that criminal Roman Torchwick."

"Always happy to meet a fan. Its too bad I can't stay and give you an autograph I have a busy schedule, places to go, dust to steal you understand ta ta."

The masked assailant released a smokescreen that covered the entire area. Jaune and Ruby were completely blinded. When it cleared there was no sign from either of them.

"Where did they go?"

"Up there!" Ruby pointed to a ladder in a building where Torchwick was climbing.

The Arc gazed at the scythe wielder who nodded she was ready to help him. The blond knight spotted an old man left the store he guessed he worked at the dust store.

"Sir stay inside, you'll be safe there."

Jaune lead the way climbing the ladder with the red cloaked girl behind him. When they arrived to the roof of the building Torchwick stood with the masked assailant next to him. Then an air ship arrived opening it back hatch the man in the cane boarded the ship. The Arc fired from his weapon and the masked individual blocked the fire with his claws and he engaged the blond in combat. Ruby aided Jaune double teaming the claw wielding stranger. Someone else emerged from the ship even the numbers on the two teens. The red reaper was having some trouble keeping up with the new opponent, she was blocking strong and quick sword strikes.

"Six, Rix were leaving!" shouted Torchwick.

Jaune saw the two opponents leaving the battle as they stopped to gazed at him and Ruby. The second person that interfered had a short hood with a mask similar to the ones with the claws had on with amethyst eyes and it was the same age as the Arc but was shorter by a few inches. A long sleeve fish net shirt with a black top that reached the waist. It showed an ample chest revealing the second masked attacker was female. A belt with a bag on the back with black shorts with fish net knee pads and fish net stocking with black sealed sandals. Her appearance just like the stranger with claws was of a ninja from stories he has read. Her weapon was a katana style sword like Raven's weapon but it was shorter and it looked like a regular sword nothing fancy or mechanic.

The blond knight saw the masked strangers boarding the ship and the hatch closed" Ruby we can't let him get away!"

"Right!"

"Neo get us out of here!" the criminal said to the pilot of the ship.

The Arc changed Exaclibur to grenadier mode firing two grenades and the silver eyed girl aided him with firing Crescent Rose in rifle mode. The fire power was a direct hit on the ship before it had the chance to take off and fly away. The ship crash landed not too far away while the teens left the building climbing down the ladder. As they ran towards the ship it landed crash landed in the street but it was covered with smoke. It was the same type of smokescreen the attacker with claws released to make the escape with Torchwick. As Jaune went inside he saw the whole ship was empty looks like he was too late the dust robber and his henchmen have escaped.

After leaving the damaged ship and the smoke cleared the blond knight turned to the red cloaked reaper who was smiling at him.

"What were you doing in that store this late at night? Don't you know you have school tomorrow?"

"I know its just I've been waiting for the latest issue of Remnant's arsenals. From Dust Till Dawn always gets the first copies in Vale so I couldn't help but to come for its midnight release" she smiled brightly the girl was that eager to read the magazine.

"You couldn't wait for me to buy you the issue?" the Arc gave a sigh.

"Nope the waiting was killing me."

"Waiting can't kill you but fighting a wanted criminal like Torchwick can."

"I'm okay those guys were easy to beat."

"Yeah but the ones who escaped with him weren't" the knight stood in thought.

The teens heard the sirens near the dust store as the Vale Police Force arrived. They immediately arrested Junior's men who regain consciousness taking them to their vehicles. They weren't alone Jaune spotted Goodwitch and Ozpin walking to them. He wasn't expecting the headmaster to come personally but he did expected the blond huntress and teacher to be present. Ruby got nervous when she saw the blond woman she looked so serious and the expression she was given her sent chills to her spine. The man with the spectacles however, gave her a cordial smile. But the Rose petite was trying to hard to keep calm because she knew who was this man. She has seen him on television and on covers of magazines, who could she not recognize the headmaster of Beacon?

"You're…." she was in awe at the sight of him.

"Evening Miss Rose" Ozpin kept his smile and Goodwitch kept her serious expression" please come with us to the police station. I would like to discuss an important matter with you."

"Important matter?" the silver eyed girl didn't know what to think.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Vale Police Force station)

Jaune stood outside of the building waiting for Ozpin to finish talking to Ruby. He already knew what it was all about he was going to tell her to join Beacon two years before she graduates from Signal Academy. Right now he was busy thinking of what happened at the dust store the police claimed many dust was recovered but an amount of dust crystals were taken.

He remembered Roman Torchwick from the original time line looks like in this one he was still a criminal who's famous crimes were about dust robbery. That wasn't all he remembered from Blake that he was working with the White Fang so the chances were high that on this time line he was working with the faunus group too. The White Fang had a hand at the Vale invasion remembering when he saw members attacking and even killing humans. Point is Torchwick, the Fang they were all working for the evil woman who was the brains behind the plot.

Another thing that got the Arc in deep thought are the henchmen Torchwick had with him. They were good, skilled, fast and strong he knew both masked strangers weren't ordinary opponents. Their masks and attire they really looked like they were ninjas. He has known of the masked warriors from stories his mother used to tell him. They were considered deadly assassins who always attack from the shadows, they were masters of stealth and gathering information.

Their fighting skills were also something to consider as they were skilled and agile fighters. When he fought the individual with the claws he could tell he was strong that there was possibly a difference between his skills and he's. The same could have been said with the female individual as she was able to fight Ruby with no trouble at all. Whether they were ninjas or not they were working for the dust robber Torchwick meaning they were his enemies.

Jaune remembered the moment his sword clashed with his claws the difference was there and he could feel it. It made him shivered not in a good way, he was scared. The knight felt the fear even with his training and experience killing Grimm. Both masked looked like they had more experience than him, that was really scary. The Arc's thoughts were erased as he spotted Ruby leaving the Police building she went to give him a quick hug.

"Hey everything went good there?"

"Are you kidding?" the red cloaked girl gave a big smile" it went GREAT Jaune I'm going! I'm really going to Beacon!"

"That's what Ozpin wanted to talk to you about?" pretty obvious the blond pretended to be surprised when he already knew this was going to happen.

"Uhuh he was impressed with the way I fought those crooks and when I told him that I want to become a huntress he just asked me if I want to go to his school. I obviously said yes duh!"

"Congratulations I told you, I had a feeling you were going to Beacon before graduating from Signal."

"But you knew, didn't you?" the silver eyed petite turned to him" you knew from the start I was going to Beacon skipping two years?"

"Maybe" he smiled there was no need to deny it now.

Ruby replied giving him another hug" thanks I'm so happy I'm going to Beacon with you and Yang."

"You deserve the chance you're going to do great. You'll be the youngest and strongest huntress to graduate."

"Stop it I don't think it will be like that" the petite was obviously blushing from the embarrassment.

The Arc gave a chuckle as he heard the familiar engine of Bumblebee not too far from the street and there stood Yang on her bike. The blond brawler waved at him and he waved back while she added giving him a wink.

"Ruby! Let's go sis dad is worried sick for not telling him you were coming here."

"Uh oh" the young reaper turned pale knowing her father isn't happy with her.

"You should hurry to Patch. I wouldn't want to further anger Taiyang."

"Um..Um..Can I spend the night at your place?" Ruby was obviously nervous not wanting to return home.

"No can do Red Reaper you have to be brave and face the consequences of your actions. That is if you really want to become a huntress" he smiled.

The young Rose gave a sigh with a nod she was about to walk to her older sister before she stopped in her steps. She quickly turned to the blond knight and before Jaune could ask her what was wrong she gave him a perk on his cheek surprising him. The silver eyed girl has quickly put on her hood as she ran towards Yang even with the hood on he could tell she was embarrassed. The Arc stood blushing as he saw the blond brawler telling her little sister something, knowing Yang Xiao Long she was teasing the petite because of the kiss. After a minute of never ending teasing the brawler finally left speeding up the bike heading to the Ferry to Patch.

"Has Miss Rose left?" asked Ozpin walking next to him with Goodwitch.

"Yeah."

"Then I suggest you get going too Mr. Arc. It is rather getting late."

"What about Torchwick? Those men in suit that were with him work for Junior I recognized them."

"That is true" Goodwitch replied" the police questioned one of them and confessed the criminal Roman Torchwick payed Junior to lend him some of his men for the dust robbery."

"I'm positive Torchwick and the White Fang are working together and they're all working for that woman."

"Interesting, so both factions are part of the Queen's pawns. This is starting to get more complicated."

"I don't know if Junior is in on it. But I think he knows Torchwick" said Jaune.

"The owner of the Klub isn't that important. The matter of investigating him relies on the police force. What matters is Salem's Queen piece is gathering strong pieces to unveil a war on the four kingdoms that will determine the future of Remnant."

"I know" the knight gave a nod" you chose Ruby to attend Beacon because she's a silver eye warrior not caring she has two more years before she can graduate from Signal?"

The headmaster turned to the blond woman with glasses who gave him a thoughtful expression before turning to the teen" I will not deny it. With Summer in a coma her daughter is right now the last of the silver lineage. She is our strongest weapon against Salem."

"You're putting a lot of faith and responsibility on her shoulders. She's only fifteen."

"Perhaps you should ask yourself the same question. You are putting on yourself a lot of responsibility on your shoulders."

"Its because I know what will happen in the future if this woman and Salem aren't stop that's why I'm-"

"The only one who can stop them?" the headmaster brought a valid point to the knight" do not strain yourself, you aren't the only one fighting this threat. You have allies and people who are willing to give their lives for the safety of this world. Never forget you are not alone."

"Maybe you're right" Jaune nodded giving a tire sigh.

"Get some rest Mr. Arc. Better be prepare for the busy semester at my school."

Giving another nod the blond started walking off.

"By the way Mr. Arc" Ozpin stopped him in his tracks" you should be careful where you go off at night. Damaging dance club property is not an appropriate extra curricular activity."

Jaune turned pale as he gazed back to the man and he was giving him a sly smile. He didn't had a clue how he'd figured out his little adventure at the Klub with Yang but apparently he knew. He didn't had to look at Goodwitch because he knew she was giving him her" disapproving gaze". The Arc gave another sigh as he left heading back to his apartment.

"I hope for his sake he takes your advice" said the blond woman.

"He must if he wants to fight this coming war with a cool head and a calm mind. We can't make any haste movements, there can't be any mistakes. This matter must be taken with a lot of patience. At this rate James must know our current situation with the Queen."

"That won't be easy we both know how paranoid he can get. He will bring the entire Atlas military here exaggerating security protocols."

"We need all the help we can get. Qrow must also know, and I do mean everything."

"Good luck with that" Glynda shook her head noticing him staring at her with a raised eyebrow" Ozpin you know what I mean. If you tell him everything he won't believe a word he will think you have gone crazy."

"Yes perhaps you're right" the headmaster smiled he knew the Branwen huntsman needed to know everything about Jaune, the truth.

* * *

(Scene change)

Roman Torchwick wasn't a happy camper arriving at one of the many random hideouts he had available from all over the kingdoms. The operation was a big failure turns out Junior's men were pathetic and incompetent what was he thinking when he paid that fool for lending them? In the end all that he was able to acquired were five dust crystals the rest was left behind thanks to those idiots that couldn't stop a girl in a red cloak and a blond hero-wannabe. He inhaled from his cigar trying to calm down he knew he was in trouble for failing, his business partner wasn't going to be happy. Shortly behind him stood the rest of his henchmen the masked fighters Six and Rix and next to them stood the multicolor ice cream themed girl Neopolitan, or Neo for short.

"Quite the deal I got ladies and gents only five. I tell you those idiots couldn't tie their shoes even if their lives were on the line" the man inhaled more from his cigar thinking of Junior's men.

"We have some dust crystals, the mission wasn't much of a failure" said Six.

"Not much of a failure?" he threw the crystals as if they were worthless" this is nothing compare to the amount I have gathered over the years nothing. The total for only these, I'll be lucky if someone offers two hundred lien for all of them."

"If you reject them, then you wont mind if we take them for ourselves. We will give them a proper use" Rix went to picked up the crystals from the ground she threw a couple to Six who caught them with ease.

"Be my guess" Torchwick looked like he could care less" you know, I missed when it was just the cops who will chase you. Cops vs robbers, good guys vs bad guys the whole deal. Now you have kids in Halloween costumes with weapons you gotta love the government. You do something small like robbing dust and they sent you huntsmen as if you were the big bad Grimm."

"Those two weren't kids" Six replied talking about his opponents from the dust store" they were well trained and they are experienced."

"The girl with the scythe was skilled. With her small body it makes her easier to move faster and freely even when she possess an oversize weapon. Its not easy to land a hit on her" followed Rix.

"The blond one seemed to have had a lot of training, his body language and fighting stance tells he had years of experience. He has probably hunt Grimm since he was little" said the masked male.

"I didn't know we have a" complimenting our enemies" hour oh goody. Tell me more you two, see if I can feel all fuzzy and warm inside…." Roman paused noticing they were glaring at him.

"Whether they're our enemies or allies" said the masked female Rix.

"We respect them in life and death" finished Six.

Torchwick's scroll was ringing he sighed" great now to get lecture from the pain in the ass woman" he went ahead opening the device" hello Cinder how is it going?"

*Didn't I specified clearly not to rely on Junior's men?*

"Yes you kinda did. I just wanted to test something new the White Fang isn't doing it for me you see."

*Roman listen to me good. You will continue to rely on their services this will be the last time I will say this, there won't be a next time understood?*

"Yes mam whatever you say" he was silently mocking her.

*When I give you an order I don't want you to think I want you to obey.*

"I will obey I will be a good boy."

*Call Adam, tell him you will pay them double for the White Fang's services.*

"Double!? You have finally lost your marbles. I don't have the amount of lien-

*Its already been taken care of. Do it, don't disappoint me again.*

" _What crawl over her dress and died?"_ Roman glared ending the call he received coordinates to his scroll knowing exactly what it meant" I have an errand for you two."

"Another bank robbery?" asked Six.

"You really can read minds Six my boy. You and your sister know what to do."

"It shall be done" he replied while Rix nodded.

Neo just watched everything with a smile she has opened her umbrella for the fun of it.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Happy to know I was able to upload the chapter today Tuesday because I have some sad news. Tonight I will be leaving the country so I don't know when I'll be able to update again.**

 **-Poor Jaune just when he was about to kiss Pyrrha shit happens and he gets hit in the face with a volleyball by Nora. Yeah I wanted to show her and Ren even if their appearance was short.**

 **-There will be more of Six and Rix in further chapters. They are Torchwick henchmen just like Neo.**

 **-There will be a new summon to be reveal soon and I already know which one will it be you can expect to see him during the initiation. Still I would like if you folks keep sending me more suggestions for summons.**

 **-Those that are complaining of the grammar yes I know the grammar is bad. But you will be helping me a lot if you can suggest me a good Beta that can do a good work or maybe you can volunteer to be my Beta I always appreciate it.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Beacon


	17. Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Italics and bold are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 17 Beacon

(Time skip: two weeks later)

(Location: bullhead ship above the skies of the kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune sighed even if he was happy. Today was the day he was going to start his semester at Beacon and unlike in the original time line he has earned his right to be at the prestigious academy. He didn't got his hand on forge transcripts he trained hard and did a lot of work to earn his place in the school. The Arc was more than ready with all the training and experience he has acquired. In thirteen years he became the perfect example with the right qualifications of what a true huntsman must be. At least that's what he thought it wasn't an easy journey but he did it from the support of his family and mentor. His blue eyes narrowed in almost a year from now the Vital tournament and the Vale invasion will take place. The knight was ready let that woman whatever she likes he will make sure she doesn't succeed and hurt his precious people.

Now for the reason he sighed of course getting to Beacon meant transportation to a bullhead ship and thus, flying. Jaune currently stood seated on the ground away from the windows to give him of what it will be a beautiful view, but such view will make him spill his guts. He was hugging his knees cursing his air sickness while holding onto a vomit bag just in case he reaches his limits. Adding good news to forget his predicament like in the original time line Ruby and Yang were coming to Beacon along with Pyrrha and hopefully Ren and Nora and the rest of his friends. So things weren't that bad everything will be okay once they arrive to the school. The Arc was aware the events that will take place during the ceremony and the initiation the next day.

" _Will it be different this time? I mean so far things have been the same like in my time but there have been a few things that are new like me getting training from Summer, bonding with my parents, getting training from them, becoming Ozpin's agent, the Shadow Fang. Will I get to be the leader of JNPR again? No...I altered the time line so I shouldn't be counting on it, who knows I might not be leader this time. I could even be leading an all girl team, Pyrrha might not become my partner and instead it will be Cardin…."_ his blue eyes widened from the horror _" oh dear Monty NO! Anything but that…."_

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!"

"Please stop…."

Jaune gave another sigh when he saw Yang hugging her little sister Ruby to death. Obviously the blond brawler was overjoyed to find out she has skipped Signal two years thanks Beacon's headmaster and she was now going to attend this school with her. Any older sibling will be happy to have your younger one attending the same school with you, but in Yang's case she was over reacting. The knight kept listening to all the praising she was giving the silver eyed girl making her feel more embarrassed and uncomfortable. It looked like it was nothing but he knew very well this was wrong and Ruby didn't like this kind of treatment. It showed how much he has come to know and understood the red cloak girl.

" _Guess Ruby couldn't keep quiet not telling Yang for too long"_ he shook his head he kept quiet about it but the silver eyed girl couldn't she eventually had to spills the beans to her older sister.

"Yang?" when she didn't hear him he tried calling her a little louder" Yang!"

The brawler heard her name being called and smiled seeing Jaune. She left Ruby who was still embarrassed with all of her words not paying attention her sister was gone. Having the Arc coming to Beacon with her little sister made Yang very happy of course it will make her day to have the boy she has like for so long. The way she saw it she will get to become a huntress increasing her chances to find that thrill and enjoy the adventures. At the same time her she will enjoy the company of her sister and Jaune, it was a win win for her. So yeah basically this was her best day ever and it couldn't get any better. Wait it could be even better if the Arc decides to accept her confession and officially becoming her boyfriend. The thought made her blushed that would really made her day.

"Sup Jaune, feeling better?"

"What did I tell you?" the Arc dismissed her question.

"Um…." the brawler pretended she didn't know Jaune has told her something before they got on the bullhead.

"I told you not to make Ruby uncomfortable. All your praising is doing exactly that. You know she doesn't like it, she doesn't want to be treated any different from others."

"Excuse me if I can't help but feel proud for my little sister. She's amazing you even know what she can do she deserves to be praised."

"I know but I wont bother if it means she will hate it. Remember she skipped two years from Signal the last thing she wants is to be treated like she's the big deal that will make her feel out of place. You know she has issues when it comes to making friends just treat her like an ordinary person. Because at the way you're going you might cause more harm for her than good."

Yang felt bad maybe he was right. She loves Ruby more than anything and she will always get over protective for her safety. Her sister has gotten good in her training as a huntress she really couldn't help it but to feel so happy and proud for her. What if all these praising was making her feel worse? Will she even last at Beacon with her current treatment? It was positive love from an older sister to a little sister but what if she was taking it as negative? She said she was special and maybe that's what tore Ruby apart.

Jaune sighed seeing her saddened expression" look at her…."

The brawler did as told and saw Ruby looking uncomfortable. Its like her experience attending Beacon was starting to be a bad one. She was doing this, she was the reason why she was behaving like this. Her experience in this school should be the best not the opposite.

"I'm not telling you this so you feel bad about yourself Yang. I want you to try and put yourself in Ruby's shoes. Getting skipped two years before graduating to the most prestigious school in the kingdoms wont that make her feel like she's "too good for Beacon"? Maybe the people she meets will feel that way, they will know she's younger and they might try not to associate with her."

"They better associate with my little sister or I will make them" her eyes turned red briefly.

"No more praises, no more telling her she's the" bee's knees" whatever that means, just be proud of her but don't give her a treatment that will make her feel uncomfortable with herself. And instead of letting her try to make friends why don't you introduce her to people that possess weapons?"

"You want me to act like a weapon nerd?" Yang sweat dropped.

"We both know Ruby loves weapons with her life. Just make her see people that has them. Through weapons she might make new friends."

"I think I will let you do that. I'm not much a craze weapon maniac like my dear little sister."

"Neither am I" sweat dropped the Arc.

"But you love Ruby as much as I do I know you wont let me down" she winked.

"Last I checked you were her sister not me."

"Ruby come over here!" the brawler caught the red cloak petite's attention.

"Hey Jaune, feel any better?" she smiled at the blond turning her attention to her sister.

"Trying to" he gave a small smile kept holding onto the vomit bag.

"Listen Ruby I'm sorry" Yang's replied only made the silver eyed blinked not having a clue why she was apologizing" I know I've been giving you too much praise and its true that I'm proud of you but how about I let you be who you are."

"You mean no more bee's knees? I can be a girl with normal knees" she smiled.

"No more bee's knees but normal knees. When we get to Beacon you can act yourself and maybe meet some cool weapons."

"Oh I can't wait!" Ruby was now jumping up and down from the excitement.

Jaune smiled at the bonding moment before the screen of the ship was showing a news broadcast.

*Police are still searching for notorious criminal Roman Torchwick who is still on the loose. If you have any information regarding please do not hesitate to contact Vale authorities.*

" _He's still out there stealing dust with the White Fang. Those ninjas are with him too"_ his thoughts were on the masked strangers that fought him and Ruby during the dust store robbery.

Another broadcast recognizing the Vale news network reporter.

*This is Lisa Lavender reporting for the Vale News Network. A few days ago the Shadow Fang held a faunus rights rally only to turned dark as the White Fang interrupted the rally attacking faunus and even humans who supports the faunus rights movement. Over ten faunus were wounded and five humans, however there weren't any casualties….*

" _This war between both groups is starting to become a real problem. There has to be something I can do."_

The broadcast was interrupted from the appearance of a familiar blond woman with glasses, at least familiar to Jaune.

*Hello and welcome to Beacon.*

"Who's that?" asked the blond brawler.

"She's Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher in Beacon" replied the Arc.

"Oh."

*My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is our duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you the knowledge and training to protect our world.*

As the image of Goodwitch faded Jaune stood in deep thought. The part she mentioned of being in an incredible time of peace was really wasn't that much true. Part of it was true but the other part wasn't knowing the huge threat their world was going. Torchwick. the White Fang, Black Fist and the evil amber eyed woman was just the beginning. Salem was the great threat Remnant was facing obviously none of the citizens of the four kingdom knew about it because if they did, it will cause massive panic and chaos that will feed so many Grimm to attack. That is why it has been kept in pure secrecy by Ozpin and only a few knew of the huge threat, and he was among them. Glynda and obviously members of team STRQ like Qrow and Taiyang he wasn't sure of Raven since she rarely said a word when he met her at the Dead Lands mission.

"Look Yang!" Ruby smiled gazing from one of the windows of the ship" we're so high up! I can't even see Patch and Signal too!"

"Wanna come take a look?" the brawler smirked at the blond knight.

"Was that a joke? I forgot to laugh" Jaune didn't wanted to know about heights because it will lead to finally throw up what he had for breakfast.

The lilac eyed blond chuckled joining her sister by the window.

"I guess home isn't that far after all."

"Beacon's our home now" smiled the brawler.

"Yay" the Arc added from his corner.

"Hm..I wonder what kind of food they serve at Beacon" Yang decided to bring a random topic which it will be bad for a certain blond knight.

"I don't know but I do hope they serve ice cream, strawberry" Ruby followed her lead.

"Or maybe they might serve strawberry sunrise" the brawler smiled remembering she didn't get to drink one when she went to Junior's club.

"What's that?"

"Its a drink and you can't have one because you're too young."

"Is it alcoholic?"

"Yep."

"It doesn't matter strawberry ice cream with chocolate chips are the best. I hope the cafeteria serves it for desert."

"Please no!" shouted Jaune catching the sisters attention" don't talk about food...Oh no" he put the bag in his mouth spilling everything.

"Ewww…."

"That's how the cookie crumble."

"That pun doesn't even makes sense."

"Yes it does. Jaune ate cookie dough before boarding the ship."

Ruby gave the Arc a betrayed look" you had cookie dough and you didn't offered me some!?"

The blond knight ignored her" I hate air sickness."

* * *

Once the bullhead ship arrived at its destination the many students left in many groups. Jaune, Ruby and Yang were among the last to leave walking ahead, following the group. Their eyes were in the distance at they were gazing at the building that was Beacon Academy. For Jaune it wasn't anything new because he has come here many times before he was just normal but there was still some of that excitement to start over the school again, and this well prepared for it. For the sisters it was completely different. It was their first time here, first time their eyes staring at the big building with the tall tower in the center followed by a long path that resembles a bridge. This was going to be a good experience for both girls and the start of their growth as huntresses in training.

It was already a great experience for the red cloaked reaper moving her eyes elsewhere. Some of the students walking by caught her attention indeed as she stared at some of their weapons and that was enough for her to enter fan girl mode. She truly loves weapons more than anything ever since she started reading magazines about them she just couldn't get enough of them. The more she knew about them, the more she wanted to learn. Everything from the classics to the latest models, weapons were her passion. It was for the reason she was inspired to build her baby Crescent Rose in the first place.

"Oh that boy has a collapsible staff!" she went chibi mode because her fan girl level reached new heights" and she has a fire sword!"

Jaune smiled rolling his eyes at the adorable sight of the silver eyed reaper going gaga at her weapons the students had. His blue eyes widened remembering something from his time in the original time line. In this spot right here is where he first met Ruby after the incident where she sneezed a vial of dust all thanks to Weiss who kept shaking it and the vial wasn't closed properly. Seeing the girl in the ground after she was alone by the Schnee heiress and Blake she was down feeling like her first stay at Beacon wasn't a good experience. Though he asked where was Yang when that incident happened, she was nowhere in sight when he offered to pick the petite up. It made him think she ditched her, probably so she can meet new people and make friends. After what the blond brawler told her sister she wasn't planning in doing such thing.

"Don't run off on your own that you will leave Ruby alone" he whispered to the brawler.

"Yeah I got the picture after your lecture at the ship. Guess leaving with some of my friends and letting her make friends on her own is out of the window."

The Arc nodded that was the right thing to do before he realized something was wrong. The knight gazed around the place and where was no sight of her. The person that made Ruby sneezed the dust that ended up exploding causing that accident that earn her his nickname" crater face".

" _Where's Weiss? She was supposed to be here in this spot in the original time line"_ his blue eyes softened _" maybe she doesn't attend Beacon, can't expect everyone to come."_

* * *

Weiss Schnee left the opened hatch of her family's private ship. Obviously being the heiress of the wealthy and powerful Schnee family came with those privileges. She watched as her servants were leaving the ship moving wheel cars that contains her luggage along with an amount of dust from her father's company. The dust the Schnee Dust Company produces was the highest in quality and quantity, there was nothing like it. She was going to need it to be prepare to face the many challenges of Beacon on the start to her road to become a huntress. She had the necessary training thanks to her older sister Winter and the education attending Atlas combat school, graduating at the top of her class.

The white haired girl gazed at the academy building that it was Beacon and she agreed with her father that it was quite the sight worthy of being called" gorgeous". She kept her composure and posture she took a hold of her rapier and weapon Myrtenaster strapped on her waist following the man carrying her things. The heiress recalled her reason for coming here to study, to train and to become a huntress worth of the Schnee family name, to make that name proud. She gave orders to keep going when one of the men were close to a group of people looking around her age. The wheel car had the cases of first class dust some consider difficult to acquire because it was quite" expensive". So dust that had a low income could never get their hands on it.

"Be careful!" she scolded the servant" that case has dust that you could never afford with your salary."

"Forgive me my lady."

" _That's Weiss!"_ Jaune was happy to see her looks like she was coming to the school too" Weiss!"

The heiress turned her attention to the person who called her name. She wasn't surprised someone will know her pretty much everyone in the four kingdoms knew who was the Schnee family. She flicked her pony tail to the other side as she walked to the blond teen with blue eyes and noticed he was accompanied by two girls. But she didn't paid attention to them only the blond boy but not before fixing a stern expression at the servant who almost causes an accident by getting close to one of the people.

"Yes what is it?"

"Um I just wanted to stay that you're going to attend Beacon that's great" he smiled.

"I suppose its acceptable. Beacon is a prestigious school where only the best and most skilled can attend there are no exceptions."

"Um...Jaune do you know her?" Ruby was confused because the blond acted as he knows her.

At the question the Schnee heiress fixed a shocked expression at the red cloaked girl" you don't know who I am?"

"Uh...Nope."

"Same with me" followed Yang.

"Unforgivable what an outrage. Where do you two live that you won't have a clue of who I am? Have you've been sleeping under a rock for years?"

"Patch" replied the brawler not bothering answering her second question.

"Is she famous?" asked the silver eyed petite at the Arc.

"She is. She's Weiss Schnee heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. Almost all the dust used by the four kingdoms comes from them" of course Jaune would knew he didn't had to be a time traveler to know such logical information.

"See, your friend is well inform I hope you learn something from him. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go" with that she left without bothering giving a second glance.

"She sure looks like the kind of person you will have so much fun with" pretty obvious Yang was being sarcastic.

"She's popular and wealthy. I don't think she will do the things you consider fun" the Arc gave her a smirk.

"Another reason not to hang with her she didn't even ask for our names, talk about rude."

Ruby's eyes lit up gazing at the weapon strapped on her light blue dress" wait Weiss!"

"Ruby!" Jaune got worried seeing the scythe petite running after the heiress _" I have a bad feeling about this."_

"Weiss!"

The white haired turned to see one of the girls who has never heard of her. She frowned she didn't had time for this she needed to get to the academy building and get to the amphitheater for the opening speech by the headmaster. She didn't had time to be talking to people or socializing no she came to Beacon to prepare to become a huntress not making friends.

"I'm in a hurry."

"I just want to take a look at your weapon it looks awesome!"

"How childish" she shook her head.

"Ruby slow down!" Jaune shouted with Yang with him running.

The young Rose never saw it coming as her right foot made a slight miscalculation when taking that last step that made her tripped. Her eyes widened and gasped as she couldn't control herself from falling down but fate has to be cruel with her. It couldn't cut her some slack or go easy, no she deserves for the worst to fall upon her. The shocked Weiss saw the girl heading her way and it happened so fast she couldn't avoid contact. The red cloaked girl hit her making the heiress to pushed the servant who was near her, making him pushed the wheel car. Jaune and Yang were shocked when they saw the case opening and releasing so many vials of dust into the ground. The obvious outcome, every single vial shattered leaving a big mess of mixed dust.

" _I'm too late. This is way worse than in the original time line"_ the knight gave a sigh.

"Sis you okay?" Yang helped the petite on her feet.

"Weiss...I'm sorry" the young reaper was shocked and devastated that she caused this accident.

"I'm sorry my lady please forgive my incompetence!" the male servant was obviously freaked out by the accident.

Weiss stood shocked, her eyes were only on the pile of mixed dust on the ground. This was no ordinary dust it was high quality, highly concentrated and simply exclusive dust only for exclusive individuals. In this case it only meant for her to use and now she couldn't give it the proper use because it was ruined. Then she turned to the one responsible no it wasn't the servant it was HER. Her aqua eyes narrowed as she was feeling so much anger rising from within her. The girl with the silver eyes and red cloak dressed in black oh she was going to hear her.

"Look what you DID!?" she pointed to the mess of dust" you ruined all of it! All that precious dust from the Schnee quarry ruined and no longer can be use its all YOUR fault!"

"I'm sorry I'm really sorry" Ruby tried her hardest apologize but it wasn't helping.

"You think saying sorry its going to make it all better!? It wont and it wont make me feel better either you you...You clumsy brat!"

"Hey that's enough!" Yang glared getting in front of the heiress" now you have gotten too far insulting my sister she didn't mean it your royal highness it was an accident. Accident happens don't get your skirt tied in a bunch."

"It's a combat skirt! Your sister is nothing but a clumsy oaf. There was no need for her to come running at me. Ever heard of walking?"

"I'm really sorry" now the Rose petite was using all of her will power not to cry.

"Don't apologize Ruby she doesn't deserve it. A spoiled rich brat like her would never accept an apology and she would never get it to her stubborn skull that it was accident."

"Its her fault all that precious dust is wasted, every single vial is very expensive since its the highest quality and most pure concentrated form. This is dust that is very hard to acquire!"

"Big deal! Your family owns the dust company right? Then it shouldn't be too hard to get another case. Just call your parents and tell them you need more rich people dust. All your yelling and scolding is for nothing" the brawler has made a very valid point.

"Its not that easy!" Weiss kept her own glare at the lilac eyed blond" that kind of dust needs to be dig out of the mines first before it can be process and place into vials. At least it will probably take MONTHS for me to get another case!"

"Come on guys that's enough let's all try to calm down" Jaune got between them but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Oh boohoo the little princess can't have her dust so sad" Yang pretended to dry her tears mocking the white haired girl.

"Shut up!" the heiress seemed to have reach her limit gazing at the silver eyed girl" you said you wanted to take a look at my weapon, well here's your chance" she unsheathed her rapier.

"You want to fight?" a grin spread the brawler's lips" now you're speaking my language let's do it!" she armed Ember Celica.

"Seriously you two this is crazy. You guys can't fight here in the middle of the school" the Arc kept being between them" we haven't even hear the opening speech yet and you guys want to get in trouble already. If you guys go through with this it will put you in a lot of trouble that it might lead to getting suspended. I'm pretty sure you guys don't want that."

"Jaune's right this whole thing is pointless" Ruby walked over to the heiress" Weiss I'm sorry again for causing this mess I didn't mean it. If you want to stay angry at me that's okay, but stop doing this. Stop this fighting with my sister because it will lead to nothing good I don't want any of you to lose your chance of becoming a huntress."

The words seemed to have reached the Schnee heiress as she sheathed Myrtenaster back" hmph...Whatever I wasted too much time already. I don't want to be late" she glanced at the panicked servant" get back to the ship and don't you dare tell my father what happen to the dust or you can kiss your job goodbye."

"Y..Yes my lady" the man gave a bow before leaving.

" _I guess she's not that bad after all"_ Ruby smiled.

The Schnee heiress kept her frown and glare at both sisters. The she looked at Jaune, then back at them before turning her heels the other way and walking away. Luckily that was all there was no ill intention or hatred but the Arc knew better than hoping she will forget this whole thing. Things have went back in this time line with Ruby accidentally destroying all those dust vials. The results of such accident will make it even harder for the white haired girl to get along either with red cloaked reaper or Yang. This was the complicated side of time travel things might not go the way you want to, it can go from bad to worse.

" _If team RWBY happens in this time line there's going to be a lot teammates difficulties between them"_ the knight remembered when Ruby told him she problems with Weiss because she claimed she can be a better leader than her and there was the problem the heiress had with Blake that lead for the cat faunus to run away leading to the events of the docks.

"I promise I'll somehow make it up to you!" the silver eyed petite shouted to the retreating form of the Schnee heiress.

"Don't waste your time with her sis she's not worth it. She shouldn't have snapped at you like that just because of something you didn't meant to do. All for some silly dust seriously if its that valuable like she says she can get another case asking her dad" Yang finally deactivated her gauntlets feeling disappointed she didn't fought her.

" _It shouldn't have gone like that in the first place"_ Jaune shook his head though he wanted to know who would win in a fight between the brawler and the heiress.

"But I feel bad for what happened. I saw the look in her face when she was staring at the pile of dust, she was hurt. She really took it hard losing all of it."

"Its just dust for Remnant's sake its not like a family member of hers died" the lilac eyed blond couldn't believe she was hearing this.

"I wonder if there's a way for me to make it up to her" Ruby stood in thought.

"You can apologize to her" suggested the Arc before sighing thinking of Weiss" on second thought, I don't think it will be that much effective."

"Of course it wont be effective how many times did you apologized to her just now?" the brawler turned to her sister who sighed in return.

"I guess its true. So much for making friends at Beacon" the young reaper felt bad.

"Don't be like that sis we just got here. I'm sure you can make friends way better than that ice queen."

"Let's head to the amphitheater. The opening speech could start at any moment."

* * *

As they continued walking the path to the academy building they were trying to forget the events when they ran into Weiss. Jaune really wanted Ruby to enjoy her experience in Beacon. She sure didn't when she first arrived at the school, meeting the Schnee heiress and causing that explosion which he added it was her fault for shaking that dust vial near the silver eyed girl. But what happened just now was out of control like he thought it went worse in this time line than in the original one. The knight hoped she can meet a good friend she can get along and give her that wonderful starting experience in this school. Arriving near the building he spotted someone familiar who was reading a book. He hasn't seen her since that mission to Vacuo five years ago and he was happy she was in the school too.

" _Yes Blake is going to save the day"_ he smiled waving happily at the raven haired girl" Blake over here!"

The cat faunus pulled down the book she was reading only to stare at a familiar figure. She remembered him well from that time he saved Hector and all those faunus back in Vacuo. She would never forget one of the humans she has gain a lot of trust Jaune Arc. Him and his older sister Dana were the first humans she has come to trust with her life. It also gave her the vision that not all humans were bad that some can be good and treat faunus the right way. The amber eyed girl made sure her marker was on the correct page where she left off before closing the book. She walked towards the blond boy still waving at her with a smile and she gave a small smile. He was accompanied by two girl she didn't recognize obviously she has never seen them before.

"Hi Blake glad to see you again."

"Its been a while Jaune" she gave a nod.

"You know her?" asked the curious Ruby.

"This is my friend Blake. Blake this is Ruby and Yang."

"Nice to meet you two" the faunus gave a cordial smile.

"A friend of Jaune that's great" Yang tried not to get jealous but she was failing _" and she's a girl what a surprise."_

"Hi Blake nice to meet you too" Ruby smiled she could tell this girl was nothing like Weiss.

"Blake is attending Beacon like us so we will see her more often" said the knight.

"I wish to become a huntress" she replied.

"We all want to become huntresses, except Jaune he's going to become a huntsman" smiled the red cloaked reaper and the Arc got amused at her comment, she took notice of what she was holding" you like reading?"

"Yes I do. I find it fun to read a good book every now and then" Blake was actually enjoying the conversation she was having with the silver eyed girl.

" _She likes reading and she thinks its fun. That's one thing we DON'T have in common"_ Yang gave her mental opinion but at least her little sister was happy talking to the raven haired girl, not to mention Jaune was all smiles because of her presence that she didn't like and it was making her jealous.

"What's the book about?"

"Oh" the amber eyed girl wasn't expecting but she smiled giving the book a quick glance" its about a man with two souls, fighting for control."

" _I think I read that book before, I wonder if its Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hide"_ thought the Arc.

"I love books. Yang used to read me every night. Stories about heroes..Monster...they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

" _This is turning better than I thought"_ Jaune was happy to see that there was already some chemistry between Ruby and Blake, looks like they were becoming friends this soon in this time line.

"Well, the real world isn't a fairy tale."

"That's why we're here...To make it better" smiled the young reaper.

"Simple optimism?" smiled spread on the girl's features" I see nothing wrong with it" she stood in thought _" I wish it was that easy with the humans accepting the faunus and ending their hatred."_

"Ruby, Yang its a pleasure to meet you. I gotta go, I'll see you later Jaune."

"Yeah sure" the Arc watched her go reaching the academy building.

"Blake" smiled the silver eyed petite" she's not that bad, she's pretty cool."

"See that sis?" the brawler took the girl with one arm around her shoulder" you just made your first friend in Beacon and all you needed to do was being yourself."

"Yeah it wasn't that bad right?" the knight turned to the petite smiling" best of all you didn't had to ask about her weapon."

"That's it!" Ruby realized she forgot to ask her about the weapon strapped on her back" Blake wait-" she was suddenly stopped in her tracks by both blonds."

"Oh no you don't sis, one time is enough."

"Yeah the last thing we want is another accident happening" Jaune gave a sigh.

"Aww...But I really wanted to ask about her weapon."

"You can ask her later. I have a feeling we'll be seeing more of Blake" added the blond knight.

* * *

They finally entered the academy building and the first place to see was the amphitheater their destination. The whole area was already filled with many first year's students waiting for the opening speech of the headmaster. Jaune smiled spotting Ren and Nora in the far distance neither have changed he sweat drooped remembering when the orange haired girl kicked the volleyball that hit his face. The Arc cringed at the feeling bringing some painful memories he decided to talk to them later. Then he spotted an unpleasant familiar face none other than Cardin Winchester his former bully until he decided to stand up to him at Forever Fall after killing his first official Grimm an Ursai. He also saw Russel Thrush next to the tall teen but there was no sign of Dove or Sky anywhere the remaining members that composes team CRDL.

" _Maybe it will be better if I don't think about them. I do want to have some happy memories in this new time line I will make sure my experience in Beacon is a real success this time."_

Then he spotted the red head champion not too far where he stood" Pyrrha!"

The girl's bright green eyes were on him before a smile spread her lips" Jaune you made it!"

"Who's that?" asked Ruby.

"Another friend of Jaune" muttered Yang of course she will recognized the red head because she fought her at Signal during the annual exhibition match by Sanctum Academy, that's right she lost against Mistral's best.

That wasn't all why the brawler was grumpy but she was jealous of Pyrrha. Remembering the times she has spent with the Arc how she smiles at him, how her eyes were always on him, how she will give him that look whenever he was with her. The red head wasn't just her rival in fighting but her rival when it comes to claiming the blond knight's affections. Pretty obvious she likes him too she will have to try harder if she wanted to claim him because she was going to try her hardest too.

"Yang?" the silver eyed girl looked at her older sister worried" sis you okay?"

"Huh-Oh yeah sorry about that Ruby, spaced out for a moment" she smiled at the petite.

"O..Okay" for some reason the red cloaked reaper didn't believe her.

"We meet again Jaune" the red head smiled at the blond knight.

"I knew we were meeting again. I'm sure you remember Yang" Jaune pointed to the lilac eyed blond behind him.

"Of course I never forget my opponents, its good to see you again Yang" she extended her hand.

"Same here" the brawler smiled taking her hand in a friendly handshake while arguing with her bad conscious telling her to crush her hand with her strength _" she's not worth it but it doesn't mean I'm going to let her take Jaune from me."_

"Great to see you again P-champ" Yang smiled coming up with a nickname for the red head before grabbing the silver eyed girl next to her" this is Ruby my little sister."

"Hey nice to meet you Pyrrha" she smiled.

"Always a pleasure to meet new people. Hello Ruby" she smiled at the red cloaked girl.

"See that Ruby?" Jaune smiled" that's another friend you have made today."

"Yeah sis you're on a roll" her older sister's comment made the petite blushed and smiled.

"Can I take a look at your weapon?" she asked the Mistral champion.

"Oh, sure I don't see a problem" Pyrrha handed her shield and spear.

"Oh wow!" she stood in awe at the sight" this spear has various functions and the shield looks very durable I bet it can take all kinds of strong attacks."

"That's pretty much true. Milo can transform from a spear to a sword and an assault rifle. Akouo is made of poly fiber cooper steel so yes, pretty much it can take any kind of powerful attacks. Its as durable that it can resist a Goliath's charge" explained the red head champion.

"Milo and Akouo it even has cool names. I think its way cooler than Excalibur."

"That's a shame you feel that way, I think its a cool name" Jaune crossed his arms looking like he was hurt.

"But anyway with Milo's mechanism I might come up with a way to improve your weapon Jaune."

"You mean make Excalibur even better than it already is?" the Arc was now interested and impressed at how good Ruby is when it comes to weapons.

"Yep, thanks Pyrrha your weapons are so cool" the petite handed the weapons back.

"Glad that you like them."

"All this talk of weapons is making me sick of boredom you guys are all nerds. Come on let's bring a new topic" leave it to Yang to break the moment.

Jaune decided to ignored her as he spotted Goodwitch and Ozpin arriving at the stage" looks like its starting."

Everyone from the crowd decided to give their full attention as the headmaster of Beacon got in front of them and got closer to the microphone.

"I'll keep this brief" Ozpin pushed his spectacles to his face" you have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire skills. And when you're finish, you are going to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But when I look among young, I just see wasted energy. A need for purpose...For direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school, will show you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Everyone present stood confused at his words not having a clue what he was talking about. They were expecting for an opening speech something positive that will life their spirits and inspire to give it their all during their time here. Instead it was a message that it was confusing and cryptic. But to Jaune it didn't surprised him he was going to say that.

" _Same speech like during my time line. Not like I was expecting something different."_

As Ozpin walked away from the microphone Goodwitch took his place" you will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins, be ready."

"He seemed...off" Yang replied.

"Yeah, its almost as he wasn't even there" followed Ruby.

"To me it feels his speech has a hidden message that he wants us to figure out for ourselves" said Pyrrha.

"What message would that be?" asked the blond brawler.

"I don't know but I'm sure we can figure it out someday."

"He wants to test our resolve before we start the initiation" Jaune spoke getting the three girl's attention" he wants us to make sure that we have made the right decision in coming to this school and becoming huntsmen and huntresses. Because once we take the initiation there's no turning back, we stick with what we choose. If we're here its because we really want to become a huntsman and a huntress, we are sure to have chosen this responsibility to protect the people of Remnant. No matter the dangers that might lie ahead" his blue eyes softened remembering the Vale invasion, the Battle for Beacon.

"…..."

As the Arc turned to the girls he was taken back that they were all staring at him in pure awe. All three girls had their cheeks red while feeling their hearts quickening their beats. This was the side of Jaune Arc that will make them go crazy the serious, strong determined Jaune. It was something he didn't had a clue he had but he stood confused as to why they were staring at him like they wanted to kiss him silly. Maybe like they wanted to jump on him and have their way with him. No that was impossible he disregarded those impure thoughts there was no way they would want to do such thing. He knew Yang wanted that after she confessed to him, and maybe Pyrrha because he remembered he came so close to kiss her. But Ruby would never want that she was only fifteen even if she has passed puberty, she wasn't that kind of girl.

"What? What is it? What's wrong with you guys?"

"Nah its nothing Jaune" Yang just waved her hand making him think it wasn't anything important.

"You sounded so cool just now!" it had to be Ruby the one to say it.

"I did?" he blinked" I only gave my honest opinion on Ozpin's speech that's all."

"I suppose it was" cool" but I believe your words are true Jaune. The headmaster wants to make sure we have made the right decision for coming to Beacon. I'm certain he wouldn't anyone to quit becoming a huntsman after the initiation."

"That's what I think" the Arc turned to the crowd and saw a couple of people that were familiar to him.

His blue eyes widened of course he has seen these people before. On the corner of the amphitheater stood the twin girls he and Yang fought at the Klub. They were Junior's bouncers who proved to be skilled but not enough to beat him and the brawler. That was case because of his plan to take them on individually it would have probably been a different story if they fought them as a tag team. But what were they doing here? It couldn't be did they actually got an acceptance letter attend Beacon? They were in this school as official students? Then that means they were….

" _No way are they here to become huntresses….?"_

" _ **Ever thought of becoming a huntress?"**_

" _I only asked her that question because she was skilled with her kicks. Did Ozpin accept them to attend this school?"_

"Yang its those twins we fought at Junior's club."

"What?" the brawler was shocked gazing to the same direction the Arc was looking at, her eyes widened" you're right its those two from the Klub, the ones we beat up. Why are they here?"

"Maybe we should ask them."

Ruby and Pyrrha were confused they didn't had a clue about what they were talking about. Apparently the brawler did told her little sister that she went to dance with the Arc to a night club. She forgot to mentioned the details of the beating she gave to the owner and all of his men with the help of the blond knight. Also she kept secret the main reason for coming to that club, searching for her birth mother and she didn't wanted Ruby to know about her search. The silver eyed petite knew since they were little but now since Summer went in a coma the blond brawler has kept her searches a secret from her. It was better not to say a word because she didn't wanted to worry her.

"You guys are really here" Yang said looking at the twins.

"Melanie?" Miltia the one in red warned her sister" its them."

"You're the guys that beat us up and wrecked Junior's club" the girl in white Melanie glared at both blonds getting into a fighting stance.

"Easy calm down we're not here to fight you guys. We're here to attend Beacon both of us want to become huntsmen, and you guys?"

"What do you think?" the girl in white kept her glare.

"We're here to become huntresses" Miltia replied" we got our acceptance letter a few weeks ago."

"Wow can't believe you guys are here, from opponents to school buddies. But that's okay I hope you can forget what happened at the Klub and let bygones be bygones" said Yang with a smile.

"Buddies?" the girl in red was shocked.

"You can't be serious after what you did to us and Junior, you want us to be friends?" It was impossible for Melanie to get any angrier she pointed to the Arc" and you, I haven't forgotten the beating you gave me."

"I said I was sorry I didn't mean it. I understand you guys were just doing your job, and so was I. That night at the Klub I was on an important mission from the headmaster of Beacon to gathered information there. That's when I ran into Yang and she decided to help me with my mission. So you see we didn't had a choice for our actions."

The brawler wanted to laughed hard at the big fat lie Jaune has pulled off. Still she kept an honest expression while not saying a word and the blond knight nodded at her for doing a good job for staying quiet. The Malachite twins looked at each other still looking at the blonds with distrust and hostility of course they didn't trusted. They beat up their boss, they trashed their favorite hanging spot and they also beat them up bad. So in other words they had no excuse for their actions whether they were supposed to be on a mission or not. It didn't matter if they were attending the same school or if they were on the same side. They will have to try harder than that if they wanted to earn their forgiveness or trust. Their behavior was to be expected as they turned their back on the blonds.

"Hmph whatever" they replied in unison leaving without giving them a second glance.

"I knew this was going to happen" Jaune sighed.

"Its their loss if they don't want to be school buddies with us" Yang replied coolly.

"What was that all about?" Ruby arrived with Pyrrha.

"Long story short we have people that aren't happy with us being here" the Arc's comment made the red cloaked petite more confused.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Ballroom)

Jaune prepared his sleeping bag as he stood surrounded by many students doing the same. They have prepared their sleeping bags on the ground spending the night in the ballroom just like in the original time line. Pretty much the initiation test at the Emerald Forest will be the same, with the same relics or chess pieces. The Arc has already changed into his sleeping clothes which it was completely different from the ones he wore the last time. He shook his head in embarrassment by Monty what was he thinking wearing that blue full body pajamas with bunny slippers and the bunny face on his chest? It was no wonder why nobody took him seriously and why he heard so many people laughing at him. That was then, this is now deciding to wear something that will fit well with his personality.

The blond knight wore a light blue sleeveless shirt with gray shorts reaching to his knees. He refused to wear sandals or socks because it really didn't suited him, so bare foot will had to do. Since he wasn't feeling sleepy he took his scroll and decided to play some angry birds to pass the time. Jaune could see Ruby and Yang talking not too far from him, both sisters wearing the same sleeping clothes from his time line. The young Rose looked like she was writing a letter and the brawler said something to earned a pillow thrown at her face he chuckled. A couple of minutes later he felt something strange like he was being watched. He pulled down his scroll and realized why he was feeling that way and it was strange.

Apparently for reasons he didn't know quite the number of the female population in the ballroom was staring at him. Some were stealing glances at him and many did it more than once, others kept doing it repetitive times. He noticed that among that group were the Malachite twins, Melanie and Miltia were wearing the same sleeping clothes but just like their dresses it was colored red and white. It was a sleeveless blouse with long pants and fluffy slippers, Melanie's blouse had writing on it that said" Yes we're twins so shut up about it" in sky blue letters. Jaune was shocked that Ruby and Yang were staring at him too, both sisters were blushing and just like the silver eyed petite went back to write her letter. The blond brawler on the other hand took her scroll and snapped a couple of photos of him for reasons he didn't know.

" _Okaaayyyy why are they acting this way? Are they okay? Maybe I'm worrying for nothing."_

If he only knew why they were staring at him like THAT. All of those teenage girls had their hormones going critical and lust was reflected on their eyes gazing at the Arc. To them he was the hottest boy in the ballroom and wearing that light blue shirt showing his strong arms, those muscles were perfect in their eyes. Every one of them were all thinking of wanting him on their team. Ruby tried to ignored it but she couldn't and it was impossible to concentrate writing her letter to her friends back at Signal, Jaune was truly hot. Yang stood with a grin on her features, the things she would do to him. The rest of the unnamed girls were so jealous of the ones who were close to the blond because they will always talk to him whenever they see him.

"Jaune?"

The Arc pulled down his scroll again smiling recognizing the voice of Pyrrha. But just like that, his smiled faded. Once more the knight was shocked at her choice of wardrobe just when he was expecting to see girls wearing regular pajamas or other sleeping clothes, he wasn't expecting this. The red head champion was wearing a red nightie showing great cleavage and for her choice of underwear, a red string panty. Jaune's gears were working so fast as hormones were rising, his his face got red and he was praying to Monty Oum not to get a nosebleed. This was the first time he has seen Pyrrha looking so so hot, so sexy. Never he thought the four time Mistral champion had some sex appeal.

Pyrrha was smiling mentally she knew she was taking a huge risk going through with this. She was never the kind of girl to wear sexy clothing or anything that might be too revealing she wasn't that kind of girl who would want to bring unnecessary attention. In this case she made the exception because she wanted to get the attention of one boy. In truth she would never wear a nightie she would wear regular sleeping clothes. With Jaune she was willing to make such a bold move to wear these sexy outfit for him. Of course she wasn't going to say to him" I want to kiss you and do you" oh no she still had ways to go before she would take that second step, but she was ready and willing to go with the first one. The champion already had the perfect topic to talk about while hiding her true intentions.

"Py...Py..Pyrrha you..." that was all Jaune could say as his face was still red.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you…." she took a glance at his scroll at what he was doing" playing angry birds."

"I..I..I..I see...No problem at all. What...Do you want to talk about?" the Arc kept staring at her eyes trying hard to forget the sexy nightie she was wearing.

" _My word this attire really is doing its work. Maybe I should cover myself so Jaune can communicate better with me"_ that wasn't all that was bothering the red head, she has noticed some of the boys staring at her blushing.

"I wanted to talk about the formation of teams. No I know you refuse to tell about the initiation test and how the teams will be picked. But I want you to know, nothing will make me happier than being in the same team as you Jaune" she gave him a sweet smile.

" _That's it? That's the reason she wanted to talk about? Oh dear Monty please don't let her leave I can stare at her all night long with that hot nightie. Please let it happen let her and me be on the same team if it means I get to see her every night wearing THAT!"_

"That's all I wanted to say. We better get some sleep tomorrow will be a busy day" Pyrrha smiled again as she left the dumbfounded blond behind.

Then Jaune looked like he was ready to lose his head as he took a glance at the red head's back. The underwear she was wearing was red silk very soft that he could see right through the fabric and thus, he has reached his limit as blood left his nose resulting a nosebleed because he had a great view of Pyrrha's butt. It was the most beautiful and sexiest thing he has ever seen in his entire life. Right now the blond knight could die a happy man after seeing the red head's backside, which he admitted it was big and perfect. All of the boys that were blushing was glaring daggers at the Arc for having a hot girl like the Mistral champion going after him.

" _Monty I'm ready take me to heaven."_

What the blond knight didn't know that Yang has watched the whole thing not looking happy in the least. The blond brawler had her eyes red from the anger and jealousy to think someone like Pyrrha will go for such a dirty move. She looked like she was about to activate her semblance but she kept her temper in check because she admitted that was a bold and clever move from the red head champion. Good thing Ruby wasn't here to see them the silver eyed girl was with Blake looks like she was very interested in knowing more about the book the raven haired girl was reading. But the brawler went back to her rival her eyes were still red this wasn't going to stay like this. She was going to accept her challenge she's not the only one who can wear sexy clothing to get Jaune's attention. Yang Xiao Long doesn't back down from any kind of challenge.

" _Well played P-champ. But you should know two can play that game."_

"Hand it over now!"

Jaune finally snapped from his trance after staring at Pyrrha's booty recognizing the loud voice that belong to Weiss Schnee. The heiress was wearing her sleeping clothes and to his surprised she was angry looking at Nora who was hiding behind Ren. This was really a surprise for the Arc in the original time line the white haired girl never had a grudge with his former teammates. Weiss had a grudge with Ruby because of dust sneeze incident but that has been changed to the worst incident of all the dust vial breaking. Remembering what Ruby from his time line told him Weiss had an argument with Blake because of the faunus and the White Fang. But that was it she would never get upset with anyone that wasn't outside of the former team RWBY.

"Give it to me now! I know you have it!"

"Ren help me! She's acting like my old cuckoo bird."

"You tell your friend to hand over my binder now!"

"Nora, do you have her binder?" asked the calm magenta eyed teen.

"No!"

"Liar! I saw you taking it you little thief and…." the heiress's aqua eyes widened" there! You're wearing it right now!"

"No its mine!" defended the orange hyperactive girl.

"No its MINE! Give it to me now!"

"You shall not pass!" she started running with the Weiss following her, both girls were running in circles around Ren who sighed.

"Its going to be a long night."

" _That's something you don't see everyday"_ Jaune was still taken back by the sight looks like the Schnee heiress was having a bad start in Beacon.

* * *

It was late at night and everyone in the ballroom were all sleeping trying to have the strength and the energy to be ready for the initiation test tomorrow. Jaune was wrapped in his sleeping bag in deep slumber. The Arc had a smile on his face after watching Pyrrha in that sexy red nightie he has been getting dreams with her. The red head champion was doing a belly dance with her nightie and he stood seated hypnotized by the sexy movements of her hips. Before he knew it a steel pole appeared and the champion was now dancing on the pole in a very erotic matter. It was soon joined by some rock music to fit the mood. She smiled at him as she reached for the strap of her attire ready to remove it. Jaune blushed he was about to see her naked just a little longer.

"Jaune?"

"….."

"Jaune wake up."

"Ugh don't stop dancing Pyrrha…."

"…."

"Jaune wake up" the person shook him harder.

"Huh...uh...oh what?" the Arc was stunned realizing he has been awaken from his amazing dream with the red head.

"Blake….?" he stared at the raven haired faunus who kept staring at him" what's wrong? Why did you woke me?"

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"About what?"

"Its important. I don't want to talk about it here that will wake everyone."

" _So its better to wake me up instead"_ the blond knight sighed" okay let's go somewhere else."

The cat faunus gave a nod as she walked off the ballroom with the Arc following her. Jaune had no idea why Blake needed to talk to him that she had to wake him up late at night. But hearing her tone she was serious, whatever it was it must be something important. It better be important the knight was having the best dream in his entire life with Pyrrha doing a belly dance on her nightie, then a pole dance. They left the ballroom and into the hallways of the school hopefully Goodwtich and Ozpin were sleeping too. They were pretty much alone and it was quiet, they were definitely the only people present. It was a good place to talk whatever the amber eyed faunus wanted to tell him.

"You're still wearing that bow?" the question was so random" do you sleep wearing it? Why?"

"I don't want people finding out I'm a faunus. But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Okay, so what's up?"

"I'm pretty sure you have heard about the Shadow Fang."

"Who hasn't? Its been all over the news for a long time. They are a group of faunus who are still fighting for equality while fighting the White Fang. I guess they are the opposite they are peacekeepers."

"That's one way of putting it. Its true the Shadow Fang stands because of the ideals of Hector, the hope he gave us before he was killed" Blake's amber orbs narrowed in anger thinking of the murderer" we want to fight for the sake of the faunus and the people who are victims of the White Fang, the goal remains the same equality. Its always been about that."

"The way you're telling me this its like…." Jaune gasped in shock" Blake don't tell me...Are you with the Shadow Fang?"

"Yes" was her only reply.

"So you're a member of the group? I guess I had a feeling since you saw Hector as your mentor, you highly looked up to him above everyone else."

"I'm not a member…."

"Huh what? But you just said-"

"I'm the founder of the Shadow Fang…."

"…."

"And I'm the leader."

"Okay…." the Arc stood in shocked at the revelation" I really didn't see that coming."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Cliffhanger? Yes I totally intended for it so you can hate me but don't worry I will start working with the next chapter.**

 **-I feel bad for doing that to Weiss all that precious dust wasted. I don't hate her or anything now the part of Nora stealing her binder I thought that was funny.**

 **-Blake is the founder and leader of the Shadow Fang I'm pretty sure you folks suspected it as much, so it wasn't that much of a shock. But why is she in Beacon? Wont say a word.**

 **-Its official the Malachite twins are in Beacon and they are going to become huntresses. I always wanted to make Melanie and Miltia attend the school because I always wonder what would it be like if they actually attend and fight Grimm. Not to mention I haven't read a single story with them being students of Beacon. I will keep quiet of which team they will be part of.**

 **-As I said in the last chapter I will introduce a new summon at the initiation. Bet you guys are dying to find out who, but I wont say anything. However I can give a small hint of the identity" he's a monster from a famous card battle game." That will be all.**

 **-Pyrrha doing something bold and naughty just to get Jaune's attention seems OOC but I decided to give her a little attitude knowing that she has a lot of competition. Not to mention Yang has basically declared war on her and let's not forget about Ruby you can bet she's not going to stay behind.**

 **-To all guys if you were thinking of Pyrrha doing a pole dance with a red nightie while reading the chapter than you are all perverts. I should be counted as one too lol.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Initiation


	18. Initiation

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 18 Initiation

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Locker Room area Beacon Battle Academy kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune picked up his gear from his locker propeller rocket this time he didn't forgot the locker number where he put his weapons like in the other time line. He couldn't be any more determined than right now. This was it, today was the initiation test he will have his partner and members of his future team. By now he didn't care who will be his partner or his team JNPR was very unlikely to happen in this time line. The Arc was pretty much convinced that was the case because there has been many events that were the cause of this new altered time line.

He was the first event getting the proper training and experience to become a whole new person. Himself has become the altered version of Jaune Arc in this time line. Summer being in a coma was another one, by now he believed she died in his original time. Amber surviving the evil woman's attack, the Shadow Fang and the Malachite twins attending Beacon among many others were effects of this new alternate world.

So he came to the conclusion his old team wasn't happening no JNPR and probably no RWBY. Maybe no CRDL either, that brought a smile to the blond knight because that will be great. One thing he learned about time travel was that even the smallest outcome can have the biggest change of all. It was the same with that theory that if you hurt a butterfly in the past, it causes a drastic effect in the future. Jaune closed the locker with his weapons ready it didn't matter if he doesn't become leader this time he was here in Beacon that's all that matter. Being in this school will help stop the Vale invasion from happening.

He heard voices not too far he smiled knowing it was Ruby and Yang. The blond brawler was trying to lecture her little sister about meeting new people while the red cloaked petite was done with all the meeting and talking she was going to let her" baby" do the talking. She was obviously to her weapon Crescent Rose she's been looking forward to fight since arriving at the school. Then Yang mentioned about trying to fit in a team that it didn't include herself and him, he knew she was going to bring him to the conversation. The Arc decided not eavesdropped anymore he knew Ruby wasn't going to be happy if she wasn't in a team with people she hardly knew. The silver eyed girl would prefer to be in a team with her sister and him he remained silent not wanting to know what events will be unfold today.

More voices reached his ears recognizing Ren and Nora. It brought a smile to his lips hearing the same conversation from his time about making the sound of a sloth as a signal that they were near. It was obviously the Vakyrie's idea to make the sound whenever they close with the other. It made him wonder if they will be partners again or things will be different and they will have different partners. Jaune couldn't imagine them having other people as partners asides from each other. Ren and Nora were perfect they had perfect communication and coordination not to mention they have known each since they were kids. The knight wondered if in this time line they were orphans like in the original one.

More voices reached the Arc spotting in a corner Pyrrha and Weiss talking about team formations. He tried not to roll his eyes remembering when the Schnee heiress wanted the red head to be part of her team so the entire school can see the smartest student together with the strongest student making an unbeatable team. Jaune also tried not to laugh because at this precise moment he comes between the ladies and tell them how great he was telling Pyrrha to become a member of" Team Jaune". He was truly ridiculous back in that time he was so weak and he had no idea what he was doing.

The sound of a locker door being closed caught his attention. The knight saw Blake has picked up her weapon Gambol Shroud ready to begin the initiation test. It was hard to believe the raven haired faunus was the founder and leader of the vigilante group the Shadow Fang. The same girl who was the quiet member of team RWBY always reading a book this alternate time line has definitely changed her. She was a liberator fighting for faunus and humans alike and she considered the White Fang her enemies. After the murder of Hector the original founder and leader of the faunus group he knew the amber eyed girl held a lot of anger towards the reformed group.

* * *

" _ **Okay...I really didn't see that coming."**_

" _ **You don't sound convinced?" Blake was a little surprised that his reaction wasn't as she originally thought.**_

" _ **Of all the faunus it has to be you. I wasn't expecting you to be the one leading the Shadow Fang."**_

" _ **I have every reason to create this movement, its personal" her amber eyes narrowed" my fight with Adam and his followers was meant to happen. I saw it coming and yet I couldn't stop him from killing Hector."**_

" _ **You saw it coming?" Jaune stood in thought.**_

" _ **I warned Hector of Adam. I warned him that he could betray him he...Adam wasn't like us he has always held a lot of hatred for the humans. He didn't supported his vision of equality and he was absent to many of our rallies. He waited patiently for the right moment to make his move and take Hector out. Once he was out of the picture it wasn't long before he declare himself leader and convinced the members to fight for a world without humans only the faunus shall rule...Anarchy."**_

" _ **I'm sorry about Hector. You have been through a lot I can't bear to imagine what it was like to continue living a life without the person you consider a mentor" his blue eyes softened thinking of Summer but she wasn't dead, and he he still had his parents something Blake didn't had.**_

" _ **As much as I care about him Hector was too trusting. Its why he let someone like Adam in the group, now his choice became his downfall. When he officially became leader of the Fang I left I wasn't going to follow someone blinded by hatred for the opposing kind. I remained in hiding until I witnessed what they were doing. Instead of speeches they got their hands on fire weapons, instead of spreading a word of equality , they would shoot any humans in sight. The White Fang went dark they resulted to kidnapping holding humans for ransom,, torture and murder. Adam got his wish of spreading his hatred through the kingdoms."**_

" _ **So you took it upon yourself to stop him by protecting both humans and faunus alike?"**_

" _ **The humans are the victims but what Adam doesn't understand that his hatred affects the faunus that doesn't share his vision. Those faunus that are trying to live their lives to the fullest, trying their hardest to coexist with the humans. How do you think they will be treated after the damage that's been done by the White Fang?"**_

" _ **They'll be hated. The actions of the White Fang are based on the many years the faunus have being despised and mistreated. Then these faunus take matters into their own hands spreading destruction and death in their path it only enforce the humans hatred on them. The innocent faunus are those victims you're talking about" the Arc gave a soft sigh.**_

" _ **Exactly, when you think about it its a double edged sword for the faunus who only want equality. That is why I must do something I can't let Adam do whatever he pleases with the same group my mentor created."**_

" _ **You think you can stop him on your own?"**_

" _ **I'm not alone on this I have the full support of other faunus who want to continue the long quest for equality. There are many of us who want to be accepted by the humans for who we are and not for what we are."**_

" _ **Okay I get what you're trying to say. But what I want to know is, if you're the leader of the Shadow Fang then what are you doing in Beacon?"**_

" _ **I'm simply going undercover though I wish to become a huntress to further my wish to help humans and faunus alike."**_

" _ **Can you do both things at the same time? I mean being the leader of a vigilante group and a huntress in training who will eventually have a team, I don't find it easy."**_

" _ **I have that cover I already assigned one of my subordinates to take over while I was gone. But I don't think I'll be returning any time soon soon I will have to focus on my duties as a huntress. Besides I'm not the only one from the Shadow Fang who is attending this school."**_

" _ **What do you mean?" now Jaune was shocked.**_

" _ **Maybe you might have heard of her she's a second year, her name is Velvet."**_

" _ **Velvet?" the knight kept his shocked expression" Velvet Scarlatina of team CFVY? She's a member of the Shadow Fang?" he kept the volume of his voice in check.**_

" _ **She's one of my subordinates, when did you meet her?"**_

" _ **I did a couple of missions with team CFVY last year when they were first year's. Velvet was always nice and sweet who would believe she's with the Shadow Fang. But I've seen her fighting and she's a force to be reckon with, I'll be worried if I was her opponent."**_

 _ **Blake gave a small smirk" we're all well prepare for anything."**_

" _ **This is so much information to know in one night. Blake why did you chose to tell me all of this?"**_

" _ **Do you really have to asked?" the raven haired girl was a little taken back" you and Dana are the only humans I can trust with this secret. I meant what I said five years ago I would never forget what you two did for me and everyone when you came to our rescue."**_

" _ **Wait, did you told my sister about this too?"**_

" _ **She knows we have kept in contact for a while."**_

" _ **You think I'm going to stay quiet about this and not tell a soul?"**_

" _ **Yes."**_

" _ **Have you try talking to the headmaster? I'm sure Ozpin will understand your situation and he will aid you with the White Fang."**_

" _ **I don't want to involve anyone else in this conflict, this is the Shadow Fang's fight not the humans."**_

 _ **Jaune gave a sigh" okay fine I won't say a word I would like to talk more but I'm really sleepy and we have to wake up early tomorrow for the initiation."**_

* * *

The Arc sighed silently as Blake gave him a quick glance as she left the locker area. For now he will stay quiet but he knew she and her group couldn't face this alone they needed help from the school and he highly believed Ozpin can offer that help. The blond knight left too waving at Ruby and Yang who happily waved back at him and he did the same with Pyrrha who also waved back. No more words as he checked the sheathed Excalibur and the folded Crocea Mors shield. It was almost time for the initiation to begin and how long he has waited for this day to arrive. He was prepared mentally and physically for this challenge this new Jaune Arc couldn't be any more ready to take on this task.

*Will all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for the initiation test* Goodwitch's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Let's do it" Jaune smiled as Ruby and Yang nodded.

* * *

(Location: Beacon Cliff)

All the students stood on a straight line they were stepping on a metal launching pad. Jaune smirked mentally no questions to Ozpin this time he knew what to do and he already practiced his landing strategy many times before coming here. His eyes were on the students, next to him stood Ruby just like in his time line, the same with Yang who was next to the red cloaked girl and the rest followed in the same order. He spotted all the familiar faces, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, Cardin, Russel and the twins Melanie and Miltia. One thing that was weird for the Arc he didn't saw Dove and Sky the other members of CRDL. Maybe in the alternate time line they don't attend Beacon. Ozpin stood in front of the group holding his cane in one hand and his coffee mug on the other, Goodwitch was next to him.

"For years, you have trained to be warriors" said the headmaster" today, your skills will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams" said Goodwitch" well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be assigned teammates. Today."

Jaune heard Ruby gave a groan not fond of the idea of having random people to be part of a team. Of course she was only happy with having him and her sister with her.

"These teammates will be with you the rest of the time you are here at Beacon" followed Ozpin" as such, it is in your best interest to partner with someone you can get along with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with upon landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" it had to be Ruby who shouted in pure shock Jaune also saw this comment just like in his time.

"See I told you" followed Nora.

"As soon as you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your way, or you will die."

"You will be monitored and graded for the rest of your initiation. However, our instructors will not help you" said Goodwitch" at the end of the path, you will find an abandoned temple containing several relics. Each pair will secure one relic, and return here to the cliff. We will regard each relic and your performance, and grade each pair accordingly."

" _I'm guessing the relics are the chess pieces from my time. Hope that hasn't change."_

"Any questions?" added the headmaster.

Jaune won't bother acting like a clueless idiot like in his time who had no idea that he was going to get thrown in the air and he needed to come up with a landing strategy to survive the fall.

"Good, now take in your positions."

" _Good luck everyone"_ Jaune smiled at the group the form the circle of his friends in Beacon.

Everyone did as told they have gotten the idea they were going to be thrown in the air because they were stepping on the launch pads. One by one they were being thrown into the distant forest until it was Yang's turn and the brawler took her aviator glasses and gave her sister and the Arc a wink before she was launched. The red cloaked reaper grinned at the knight and he rolled his eyes once he was sent with the petite.

* * *

Jaune felt like a bird in the sky but he didn't had time to waste. Remembering his practice with his landing strategy he quickly took his shield and step on it using it as it was a glider. The Arc supported all of his weight on the shield he passed a tree trying to slide on it but he failed. His eyes saw the ground not too far he was about to land and he hope it doesn't get painful. By a miracle the knight managed to keep his balance when he hit the ground he actually laughed realizing it was actually working. It was truly a crazy idea probably the craziest he has ever had since arriving to the past but it was working so he wont complain. Jaune gave a joyful cry as he continues to surf the ground like he was surfing on water. He finally put a stop to the fun using his weight as brake for the shield until he make a complete stop.

"As Yang would say, nailed it!" he smiled putting away the shield.

His blue eyes fixed on the large forest surrounding him _" okay landing strategy successful, now to find a partner."_

* * *

Back at the cliff Ozpin and Goodwitch were now watching the progress of all the students participating in the test using their scrolls. The entire forest had small cameras placed in secret areas allowing the professor and the headmaster to have a live feed in their devices. There were a lot of expectations coming from Ozpin just by looking at these students among them, were Ruby Rose the young scythe user from Signal whom he has made her skipped two years to attend his school.

The girl showed a lot of potential aside from being the living image of Summer Rose she has shown to be highly skilled and definitely a good candidate for Beacon. Qrow has done a good work teaching her how to use a scythe. There was also the addition that she was a silver eye member and she will be vital in the fight against Salem. The rest of the students were good candidates too and he also a couple that can work well together resulting in perfect team work.

Of course the one student that has perked the headmaster's interest was one Jaune Arc. The person who achieved the impossible being the first person in Remnant to have gone through time travel. It was still hard to believe he was from the future, one that has already being rewritten by his actions in this time line. With the knowledge he knew he will also be an important asset in the coming war.

His semblance was another thing that has caught his interest crystal summoning he has heard of being the semblance pass down by the Arc family, and Jaune was the first to unlocked it after the first Arc. He has heard that the Schnee family's semblance was summoning but the knight's semblance was more unique and more effective.

"I would seem some have already met their partners" said Goodwitch.

"Hm…."

"This doesn't look right I can't possibly imagine how they will actually work together" the blond professor was watching one of the newly formed teammates.

"Mr. Arc still hasn't found a partner" replied Ozpin.

"He's the only one that matters to you?"

"Everyone matters to me Glynda. But Mr. Arc already knows who was his partner in the other time line."

"Will it be the same person?"

"The time line Mr. Arc comes from has been completely altered" the headmaster adjusted his spectacles" though some things remains the same, others change and takes a drastic turn for better or for worse. I hardly think he will have the same partner. But I believe he even knows it."

"Did he say who was his partner?"

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Miss Nikos?" Goodwitch checked her scroll" but she's…."

"Let's see how will this turn out" Ozpin took a sip from his coffee as he kept watching the live feed that was showing Jaune.

* * *

So far its being an easy journey through the forest for Jaune, too easy if he said so himself. Now that he was well trained and experienced, he was truly prepared to face this test. Along the way he met three Beowulf in which he had no trouble at all disposing them off. Compared to how he was during his time line the difference was so big seriously it felt like this test was too easy for the knight. Yet the Arc didn't let overconfidence consume him remembering there were stronger Grimm in the Emerald Forest like the Deathstalker he found in the cave with Pyrrha and the Nevermore that Ruby and Weiss hitched a ride in. He kept his eyes focused at every direction waiting for any enemies or maybe, a possible candidate for a partner.

" _I wonder if everyone else found partners already. Maybe Ruby and Yang have found their partners...Maybe even Pyrrha…."_ his blue eyes softened thinking of the three girls.

" _Monty if you can hear me. If you wont give me Pyrrha as my partner please, for all that is good and pure don't let my partner be Cardin PLEASE!"_

A sudden sound from from the bushes caught Jaune's attention as his eyes narrowed. There was another sound of a small branch getting broken no doubt, something was coming. More sound from the bushes followed and it was clear whatever was coming, it was heading straight for him. The Arc slowly unsheathed Excalibur and readied his shield the movements were getting faster maybe it was another Beowulf. But it was strange the footsteps were too fast for a such a creature, as if it wasn't a Grimm at all. Then the last thing Jaune was a blur charging straight at him tackling him to the ground.

" _Whoa!"_

The blond knight panicked whatever tackled him was fast. Then he recalled the blur before it went after him if his memory wasn't failing him it had a combination of colors. It happened so quick but maybe it was colored red and black and as his eyes were staring above the sky something caught his attention. Dozens of rose petals were being blow the wind.

Jaune's mentally gasped, his eyes widening from the shock the realization hit him that hard. Finally connecting the dots of the mystery behind the blur that tacked him gazing down he was being embraced. The Arc was surprised as he caught a glimpse of a very familiar red cloak. Looks like Monty Oum heard his prayer though he didn't got the red head champion for his partner again, he was relief he didn't got Cardin.

"R...Ruby….?!"

"Jaune we're partners!" obviously the young reaper was overjoyed she said it really fast.

"That's what it looks like" he was still surprised the red cloaked girl was his partner in this time line" you look happy."

"Of course I am! After I safely landed I was so nervous. I was running trying to find you or Yang I didn't wanted anyone else as my partner, well guess there's Pyrrha she's pretty cool and Blake too but you guys were the first I had in mind. Then I was so lucky I saw you, we're officially partners for the next four years!"

"Okay okay try to calm down" he smiled patting the girl's head she was really excited to see him, he sighed a little.

His sigh was noticed by Ruby her silver eyes softened a little noticing his expression. She tried to ignored it there was nothing to worry about because Jaune was now her partner now all they needed to do is head to the temple, get a relic and then return to the cliff. This was basically a dream come true having the blond knight as her partner, either it was him or her older sister.

Now with the Arc backing her up no doubt they had this test pass already. The only thing that was worrying her how they were going to be on a team with Yang? She loves her sister very much so it wouldn't be the same if she was on a team without the blond brawler. Yang even tried to convince her to be on a team without her, but that was impossible.

"You know there was no need to run at me. I was about to attack you thinking you were a Grimm."

"Sorry I was so happy when I saw you. I was worried that I would run into someone else like that girl Weiss. After what happened with the dust she really hates me."

" _Well she was really angry with Ruby even during the incident from the original time line. Can't blame her for not wanting her for a partner."_

"But that's all in the past" the silver eyed reaper smiled staring at him" your my partner now, we're going to make one heck of a team-"

Jaune silent her signaling the petite with his finger on his lips. The red cloaked girl stopped on her rambling when she was suddenly hearing movements. Turning to the Arc he nodded at her something was heading for them and the movements were slow for sure it weren't human or faunus. Again the knight signaled her to be ready into an attacking stance and the silver eyed girl obeyed slowly taking Crescent Rose. Jaune did the same but he already had his sword Excalibur and shield so he only needed to be on a stance. His suspicions were true as from ahead emerged two Beowulf this was going to be even easier now that he has a partner.

"Take the one on the left" he told the Rose petite.

"Right!"

Using her semblance Ruby moved quickly at the Grimm she furthered her step using the recoil from the rifle part of her weapon. With little effort she sliced the Beowulf in half. Jaune followed shortly changing his weapon to rifle mode firing a couple of round at the creature enough to staggered it. The Arc took the chance to perform the final move as he decapitated it with the blade. In no time at all both Grimm have being beaten. He smiled turning to the young reaper and she kept her cheery smile which he thought it was so cute and adorable.

"High five?" she raised her hand too bad she was short that she couldn't reached the blond.

Jaune rolled his eyes amused accepting the high five" not bad Ruby."

"Told you we're going to make one heck of a team."

"Let's get going. We still have to find the temple and the relics."

"Sure I haven't forgotten about that" she started walking with the knight before turning to him again" Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"We're partners."

"Yes we are" he smiled it was impossible not to when you were with Ruby Rose.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long has so far had a good stay in Beacon. She was overjoyed to know Ruby was coming with her to the school, the addition Jaune was coming too made her day even better. Then she met that girl Weiss he didn't wanted to think about the white haired heiress the girl was infuriating. Asides from that it has being a good experience meeting Pyrrha did bother her a bit.

The red head champion was her rival in winning the affections of a certain blond knight. Then when she saw her last night wearing that red nightie dear Monty it angered her so much. Pretty clear she was throwing herself at Jaune because obviously at the ballroom a lot of girls were going gaga over him. So Pyrrha took her chances by catching his attention and letting every know that he was probably taken. But she knew that was not true.

With the initiation test starting and hearing the rules the brawler hoped she will find Ruby or Jaune any of them to have for a partner. But it looks like fate has a way to screw with someone giving the blond something she didn't wanted. Yang tried to remain positive and enjoy the test beating some Grimm, but not alone.

Apparently she has made eye contact with someone that wasn't the Arc or her little sister and it was the person she didn't wanted to see. She gazed at Pyrrha Nikos the red head champion has officially become her partner and this was the perfect example of the word" irony". Yang saw her as her rival, at the same time she was her friend and now she was her partner it couldn't get any worse than that.

Then again she could have being partners with Weiss Schnee, the thought of it made her shivered. That was one girl she wasn't going to get along with especially after what happened with the dust. At least she can get along with the Mistral champion than with the heiress. So she chose not to complaint about it since its been done, they were partners hopefully she will meet Ruby and Jaune before arriving to the temple.

"How far do you think the temple is?"

"Hm..The headmaster said its located at the northern end of the forest we should continue heading further north" replied the red head.

"In other words we don't know how long it will take us to get there" the brawler gave a sigh thinking of her sister and her closest friend.

"Something the matter Yang?" it seemed Pyrrha noticed her concern" you sound worried."

"I guess I am" she resumed walking with the champion" I was thinking of Ruby and Jaune."

"I'm sure those two are fine. At least I know Jaune can take care of himself, he's a skilled fighter."

"Ruby can take care of herself too she was taught by our uncle and his skills are nothing to sneeze at" she grinned as always she was enjoying her companion.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. If they're here then that means they're ready to face any kind of challenge this school has to offer, wouldn't you agree?"

"So far this test is too easy so I know they're doing okay. I was wondering if they have found partners yet."

The sounds of gun shots was heard in the far distance catching both girl's attention. Pyrrha stood in thought trying to recognize the sound the weapon sounded like a handgun 9mm model. Yang stood in thought not looking in concern at least she figured out the sound didn't belong to Crescent Rose's rifle or Jaune's Excalibur rifle. But this was a sign that the rest of the students have already encountered Grimm and the battle to reach the temple has begun.

"There goes the neighborhood" the brawler gave a chuckle.

"Let's keep our guard up" Pyrrha kept Milo and Akouo with her.

The Xiao Long grinned deciding to bring a topic" so P-champ did you enjoyed wearing that red nightie for Jaune?"

The Mistral champion immediately turned to the blond her entire face as the color of her hair. Never she imagined someone to bring that topic when they were here. She coughed trying to ignore the question this was definitely not the time they were in the middle of the initiation test. They couldn't let their guard down because the Emerald Forest was filled with Grimm and seriously how could she even bring THAT here!? The red head ignored the question and dispelled the thoughts of the events took place last night. She still couldn't believe she did such thing when she was never that kind of girl. But her thoughts were only on the Arc she wanted to get his attention and see that she was attractive.

" _That sounds like an excuse why did I do It? I could have gotten his attention just talking to him but I still chose to do that. I hope Jaune doesn't think of me as a tramp."_

"Helloooo Remnant to Pyrrha" Yang kept waving her hand at the red head.

"Oh! I'm fine, I was thinking of our chances to cross this forest with minor Grimm encounter."

"That sounds boring let them come the more the merrier" she replied coolly but she grinned" pretty good excuse P-champ you were thinking about last night, with Jaune wearing that-"

"Yang please, I would appreciate if you focus on the test and not on other things. We still have to cross this forest to get to the temple and get a relic."

"Okay you got it" the brawler realized she might have gone a bit too far so she chose to be quiet.

"Yang heads up!" Pyrrha spotted hostiles emerging from the bushes she readied her weapons.

"Finally some fun" the brawler equipped Ember Celica seeing three Ursai Grimm.

Yang used a combo of punches and kicks and followed blasting the Ursai with the shot gun side of her gauntlets. The red head went with a couple of stabs with Milo in spear mode then followed changing it to sword and sliced off the head. As the creatures turned into ashes there was only one of the Ursai left.

"I got this one P-champ!"

The brawler went with some quick jabs and firing her shot gun, she followed with an air kick sending the Ursai to the ground. Yang grinned these Grimm were weak not to mention plain stupid remembering what Qrow told her. The creatures of Grimm don't think they only followed the negative emotions from near by. Without thinking they couldn't even come up with a battle strategy or plan that's why they could be considered as easy opponents, at least to Yang they were.

She easily dodged a claw swipe and countered with a strong fist combined with a shot gun blast, then followed with an uppercut. The creature was sent to the air and she went with a similar air combo she did on Pyrrha during their match at Signal. She kicked and made a couple of punches adding the fire power of her dust shells. The Ursai was done but not out before she saw a small strand of her hair fell to the ground.

Yang realized the claw swipe must have caught that strand removing it from her precious hair. Her eyes turned red getting angry as she focused all of her aura in this next punch and combined that power with her shot gun feature hitting the Ursai, obviously it was destroyed.

"Damn monster how dare he touched my beautiful hair!"

"You got angry at the Grimm because he touched your hair?" Pyrrha stood shocked.

"Damn right my hair is sacred nobody lays a hand on it" she glared at the vanished Ursai her eyes still red.

" _I suppose she cherishes her hair that much"_ the champion kept her shock" I'm glad I didn't touched your hair during our match, or you might have beaten me."

"You still would have put a good fight. You weren't going to let my attacks touch you, not with your polarity."

"You know about my semblance?"

"I didn't know back then at the match but I had time to think it over. How my attacks weren't reaching you and feeling like some unknown force was preventing me from moving my fists. There was no other explanation to how and why, it had to be your semblance."

"I guess its a good thing to have you for a partner Yang" smiled the red head" shall we continue traveling?"

"Sure thing lead the way P-champ."

* * *

Weiss Schnee wasn't having the best stay in Beacon so far. First she lost her set of best most purified form of dust thanks to that red cloaked clumsy brat Ruby, then her binder was stolen by a hyperactive annoying girl who was also a big fat liar, and now she thought things couldn't get worse. But she has sadly mistaken expecting she'll be able to do the initiation test with success and doing her best, that wasn't going to happen.

The heiress wasn't fond with the idea of having a partner even if she was aware that she was going to be put in a team of four members. Being launched in the air was no problem for her thanks to her semblance, her glyphs allowed her to jump and cross over easily making a safe landing in the forest. But once she was in it was a search to find a partner, then reach a temple to get a relic and return to the relic it sounded easy.

But the fact that choosing a partner was going to be in random order worried her. Because honestly she barely knew anyone in this school aside from Pyrrha and the people she has come to dislike so meeting someone reliable that can work well with her was going to be difficult. Her only option was the Mistral champion if she will be lucky enough to meet her alone meaning she hasn't found a partner yet.

But it seemed fate hated her so much after how bad her experience has being in Beacon she wasn't going to find the person she wanted to partner with. It annoyed her, it angered her, it frustrated her that nothing has gone right since her arrival to the blasted school. No good dust and no good partner because the one she was forced to partnered up with was the worst.

The heiress tried not looked at her as she was happily walking non stop like a care in the world. Her happy bubbly nature was enough to put her in a bad mood its like she wasn't taking this test seriously. Not to mention ever since she saw her she has being making a bird like sound as if she was trying to call someone. What to expect when you have become the part of Nora Valkyrie?

After that infernal bird sound she kept saying she wanted to find Ren, obviously the boy who was with her last night who was the complete opposite of her. Weiss rubbed her forehead trying to prevent a headache from coming because this girl was truly a pain. She actually felt sorry for Ren for putting up with her, he must have the patience of a saint. She's only being with her for like ten minutes and she was about to lose her mind.

" _Monty you must really hate me for letting me go through with this, with HER!"_

Weiss's right eye started twitching when she heard the orange haired girl making the bird like sound again" stop THAT! And for the last time that's not what a sloth sounds like!"

Nora turned to the heiress with a smile" okay!"

" _I must stay calm in fact this is all one bad dream. I am not in Beacon, I am in fact not even taking this test and she's definitely not my partner."_

"Where are you going?" the heiress interrupted her thoughts walking over the hyperactive girl.

"To find Ren, we can still be in the same team with him."

"That's not the goal of this test. Once we find a partner we must get to the temple in the northern end of the forest and then we must pick the relic and after that, we return to the cliff."

"But Ren-"

"But nothing now you will follow my lead and we're continuing heading north. We can worry about your boyfriend after we reach the temple."

"Silly Weissy Ren isn't my boyfriend. We're together but not together together I mean, we do know each other since we were kids and we have been inseparable for a long time that we simply need each other but that doesn't mean we're together together. But I do enjoy his company I love whenever he make pancakes they're delicious you should taste them-"

"Stop your rambling and let's get going already. I don't want to stay a minute longer in this forest" the heiress sighed _" I don't want to be a minute longer with her."_

"What was that!?" Weiss heard a growl coming from their right, she quickly unsheathed Myrtenaster.

"Badies!" the Valkyrie pointed to the incoming Ursai.

"Stay behind me you" she got behind the girl readying her dust rapier.

"I help too!" Nora gave a cry taking her hammer Manghild from her back.

"Don't go charging at them!" she warned before the orange haired girl took down one of the Grimm hitting it in the head with the mighty hammer" never mind…."

The Schnee heiress took one of the Ursai changing the barrel of her rapier to red dust. She charged at the creature with a barrage of stabs and the Grimm was set on fire getting burn to ashes. The white haired girl smiled proudly all of her intense training has paid of not realizing there was another Ursai charging behind her.

"Weissy look out!" Nora changed her hammer to grenade launcher blasting the Grimm from reaching the heiress.

"Huh?" she turned to see the creature has being killed by the explosive from the turquoise eyed girl" you...You saved me…."

"Of course we're partners!"

Weiss stood in thought not knowing what to think or say. Truth be told Nora was annoying and too cheery, too hyperactive for her own good she would never want to see her on sugar rush, may Monty have mercy on her soul. But asides all those things the Valkyrie has proven to be a skilled and strong fighter she was quite the melee fighter in both short and long range. Now she has proven herself that she can watch over her back by saving her life from getting attack by an Ursai. Maybe she wont be so bad to have for a partner after all, at least this beats from having clumsy girl Ruby that's for sure.

"Let's keep going" she gave a soft smile to the hammer wielding girl" the sooner we reach that temple, the sooner you can be reunited with your boyf-I mean Ren."

"That's right we're together but-

"Not together together I get it" finished the heiress rolling her eyes.

"Another badie!" Nora spotted another Ursai growling at both girls.

"Let me handle this one. I should at least repay you for saving me."

"Oh wait! I have an idea!"

"And may I fear to ask what kind of idea you have in mind?"

"You'll see" the Valkyrie charged at the Grimm hitting its stomach with her hammer.

"Its not dead yet" Weiss saw the creature on the ground but it was still very much alive.

Nora grinned as lightning has appeared on her arms shocking the Schnee heiress. She managed to passed that lightning to Manghild.

" _Must be her semblance."_

"Weissy hop in!" the Valkyrie was now boarding the Ursai like it was a horse.

"It's Weiss!" corrected the frowning girl" and what do you think you're doing?"

"The badie will take us to the temple. It will be a whole lot faster getting there riding him than by going on foot."

The heiress didn't know if Nora should be consider smart or just plain crazy" are you mad!? That's a freaking Ursai not a taxi cab!"

"Come on hop in it will be fun!"

"Your definition of fun scares me. I don't even want to know what do you think is boring" she couldn't believe she was doing this but she did, Weiss mounted the Ursai with the Valkyrie.

"Hold on tight here we go!"

Nora used her hammer filled with lightning hitting the back of the Grimm. The jolt of electricity wake him up and he started running taking both girls with it.

"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Weiss was holding to her dear life.

* * *

Blake Belladonna dodged a claw from a Beowulf using her semblance clone she countered using Gambol Shroud in twin mode with the sheath as another blade, which it was as sharp as the actual sword. The Grimm was killed she went to the next one who was closest to her she changed her weapon to sickle mode tying it with the black ribbon strapped on her right arm using its chain sickle mode. She threw it, the pointy blade hit the head of the Beowulf killing it she changed the weapon to pistol mode firing it at another Beowulf that was about to attack her partner.

That partner was none other than Lie Ren the magenta eyed teen saw the Beowulf got hit by the volley fire from the amber eyed girl. He gave a quick nod of thanks to the girl as he charged in his opponent using his weapon Storm Flower. Using the sickle blades he did a successful cut on the creature before firing his automatic pistols killing it.

The last one charged at him but it was interrupted by the raven haired girl using a clone to get next to the teen. Ren charged his aura on his right palm and struck down the Grimm the attack was so strong that it made it explode. Once there were no more hostiles in the area he sheathed his twin weapons inside his sleeves, Blake did the same strapping Gambol Shroud on her back.

"Thanks for the assistance Blake."

"Don't mention it" she gave a small smile.

They resumed their journey through the forest they'll be ready in case they encounter more Grimm. For Blake this experience in Beacon has being rather pleasant she met Jaune happy to see him again, she met new friends Ruby and Yang seemed like okay people and now she has a partner who was very reliable. Ren has proving to be the kind of person to always have your back whenever there was danger.

They had a pretty good teamwork and coordination though she didn't got to be partner with the Arc or the sisters she was glad to have the magenta eyed teen for her partner. One thing she realized about him that they were alike when it comes to keeping conversation, because both hardly say a word. Ren was very quiet and calm, the same with her so she didn't had to worried about keeping a long conversation. But still she didn't like being quiet for too long so if she decides to bring a topic he will immediately speak to her giving his opinion on the matter.

Then she wondered if he was treating her like this because she looked human. The only thing keeping her faunus heritage was the black bow on her head. If she had her cat ears in full view will Ren still talk to her? He certainly didn't looked like he was that kind of person, he might even talk to her regardless of being a faunus. But she wasn't going to risk it she has being through a lot of discrimination when she was a child to a point she even came to hate being a faunus.

That was until she met Hector and her showed her the right path to take to fight for one's equal rights. The White Fang's to fight for equality to be accepted and living among the humans whenever she was with him she felt like it can be accomplish. The her mentor was murdered and the White Fang changed for the worse leaving her with the only choice to fight back with her own group. Those that still wishes for equality and want to the White Fang to be stop.

She heard a sigh coming from her partner as something was bothering him" what's wrong?"

"It's really nothing, just worried about Nora."

"She's that girl with the orange haired who seemed to be more excited than anyone?"

"Yes she...She's being looking forward to partner up with me. But at this rate with you as my partner, I don't think it will happen."

"You think she might have already found another partner by now?" Blake understood him she figured out he really cares about this girl.

"She even made this call to let me know when she was near. The call of a sloth" the magenta eyed teen gave a short demonstration to the same sound Nora will do to let him know whenever she was close.

The raven haired girl blinked at the sound" that wasn't a sloth, that was more like a bird."

"I kept telling her the same thing but Nora isn't one to take no for an answer" he smiled.

"Hopefully she might get to be in the same team as us" it was strange she felt like giving him some positive reinforcement even if she has just met him.

"Yes hopefully, otherwise Nora might get angry" Ren gave a shivered in fear.

"Is it really that bad?" the cat faunus noticed how scared he looked.

"Trust me you don't want to see when she's angry, ever" memories came back to him when he was younger, memories he will like to forget forever.

Blake gave a nod taking his word she decided to bring a new topic" how far to the temple?"

"Not far now. We keep going north we will eventually find it, I'll say probably fifteen minutes."

* * *

Melanie Malachite was confident when she and her sister Miltia went to take the Beacon acceptance test because she believed they had what it takes. It was anyone's surprise that they got a decent score for someone that never attended a combat school. As much as they loved the Klub and Junior their job as bouncers was only part time and they've been looking for a job that leaves more pay. She heard that a huntsman can earn twice and even triple because of the high risk of their missions.

The teen in white didn't hesitated to become a huntress and her sister followed shortly not to mention that they were in the proper age of seventeen to attend the school. Once they got their acceptance letter they bid their farewells to Junior and his men as they went to start their new lives as huntresses in training. Beacon was considered a prestigious school so both she and her sister expected to see very skilled student present, they were lucky to have been accepted.

She wasn't very sociable when it came to meeting new people and surprise surprise when she met the two people responsible for thrashing Junior's club and the boy who gave her a beating. That memory brought a frown to her features remembering when the blond boy told her they should try to become" friends" after when he and his blond girl friend did. Though she admitted he had a nice body when she saw him in his sleeping clothes asides from that she and her sister won't be forgive any of them soon.

Today got her eager but she hide it well, the one who was showing it was obviously Miltia than her to start with the initiation. The idea of getting a partner at first eye contact was ridiculous and that partner will be with you for the duration of the four years stay in the school. That's how she thought that they will be assigning them teammates. The teen in white was expecting to be in the same team as her sister but she already got to a bad start. Because her sister wasn't the person she got as her partner, but someone else.

Melanie tried not to glare at the tall boy behind her his name was Cardin Winchester. She has known him for like fifteen minutes and she already didn't like him one bit. Clearly the brown haired teen was an obnoxious jerk and she didn't wanted to know how he treats the faunus. She saw him at the locker room area bullying one honestly she had nothing against the half human half animal race because she has seen many faunus when she was working at the Klub. She cursed her luck for ending up partnering with him instead of her sister.

" _I hope Miltia's okay and I hope she found someone better than this jerk for a partner."_

"Are we going the right way?"

"We're heading north that's where the temple's located" Cardin replied sounding rude.

"How kind of you?" she obviously sneered at his tone.

The tall teen turned to looked down at her because she was still shorter than him even in her heels" you got a problem whitey?"

"The name's Melanie not whitey. I'm simply calling you on your rude behavior."

"Well excuse me your majesty would you like some tea? Or some cookies? How's that for being kind?"

"You're being sarcastic" she glared.

"No shit Sherlock what was your first clue? Put a sock in it already and let's keep going."

"Why do you have to act like a damn jerk!? I don't like having you for a partner either but the least you could do is try to get along with me. If we encounter any Grimm we should learn to work together, that's the key to making it to the temple."

"We haven't encounter any Grimm yet and you're right, I originally didn't wanted you for my partner. He's probably feeling miserable he didn't got me."

"So you have no intentions of working together with me?" Melanie was tightening her fist she couldn't believe she got someone like him for a partner.

"Why should I work with you? Look at you? You're dressed like a freaking diva, are you planning to stop the Grimm with your singing?"

If the girl in white could change the color of her eyes to red like Yang they would be crimson right now" you're judging me just because of what I'm wearing, you haven't even see me fighting yet and you're already coming up with conclusions."

"You look like you work in a dance club."

"I USED to work on a dance club you jackass I was a bouncer. Do you know what a bouncer is?"

"I do know what a bouncer is and it must have been a crappy dance club if they had you for one."

That was it Cardin has hit a nerve on Melanie as she was trembling from the anger no one insults the Klub NO ONE" that's it! You and me right now!"

"You want to fight me whitey?" the Winchester sounded amused.

"Hope you know how to use that mace" the Malachite twin in white got on a fighting stance" because I'm going to grab it and shove it up your-"

Growling sounds was heard from near by as both teens got alarmed gazing at the location where it was coming from. A pack of Beowulf emerged and it was clear the reason why they have attracted the Grimm creatures. Their anger towards each other served as a negative emotion that will lead them towards them. Melanie gazed at the tall teen giving a nod as she was telling him that now it wasn't time to fight with each other, but to fight against them. Both turned to the Beowulf pack Cardin holding his mace and the Malachite in white with her bladed heels.

"We can go at each others throats later, how about now we take care of them?"

"Finally something we can agree on."

The Winchester went for the kill smashing the skull of a Grimm with his mace. Melanie went to the closest one and performed a fire somersault that burn the Beowulf. She remembered equipping her heels with red dust allowing her to perform attacks with fire elemental. The girl in white went for another attack doing a fire cartwheel on another Grimm while Cardin was having too much smashing heads with his trusty weapon.

Together with a teamwork neither of them knew they had they eliminated all the Beowulf from the pack. Both teens turned as their eyes met for a moment there was no anger for the other but Cardin gazed putting his mace around his shoulder. Melanie just kept staring at him maybe it wasn't that bad to have him as a partner but he still needed to work on his attitude. The Winchester was in the same boat working with her might not turn that bad after all, she makes a good replacement for Russel.

"Let's keep going, I want to get out of this forest soon."

The girl in white gave a nod feeling the same way _" another thing we can agree on. Miltia hope you're not having a hard time like me."_

Little did she know that her sister was in the same situation but not as bad.

* * *

Miltiades Malachite probably gave her seventh sigh as she continues to travel through the Emerald forest. To think she was so eager to begin at Beacon Academy then this happened. Hearing about the initiation made her more eager but the rules lowered her expectations knowing about partners and team formations. Of course nothing will make her happy that having her sister Melanie as her partner they were the perfect tag team, perfect teamwork, perfect coordination everything.

But that wont be happening now as she already found a partner that will remain like that for the next four years. That partner turns out to be Russel Thrush when she first met him Miltia thought he was a downright idiot. So far her opinion of him has stay the same at least he was good with directions knowing exactly where to go. If she was her own she will be totally lost because she was bad at directions, Melanie was always the one with more sense of direction. Now if she could leave this forest and get to the temple where the relics are located to finally end this.

The twin in red was about to open her mouth to say something to her partner before said partner quiet her down. Russel signaled her to stay silent while pointing ahead as Miltia saw a group of Grimm. Now things were getting interesting finally she was seeing live Grimm for the first time. She and Melanie has always seen them on the television during news broadcast. She got eager wanting to test her skills on the dark creatures readying her red claws remembering that she has equipped dust in them to increase the strength of her attacks. Before she made a move to charge at the pack of Ursai she was stopped by the teen next to her.

"What are you doing?" Russel whispered not wanting to get the attention of the Grimm.

"Attack them, we're suppose to fight them."

"That's not what this test is about. Its to get to the temple and get a relic, then return to the cliff."

"But the headmaster said not to hesitate to destroy anything in our way or we might die."

"We're not obligated to fight them. The smartest are the ones who avoid fighting so they can live another day."

"You mean run away?" Miltia frowned not approving of his idea.

"Call it what you like I'm not getting my hands dirty fighting Grimm. Besides, I think I found a shortcut that will lead us to the temple."

"You did?" now the twin in red was interested in avoiding fighting the creatures.

"This way."

The twin in red followed the mohawk teen away from the pack of Beowulf. Luckily the creatures didn't spotted them because both were very quiet in their step. Miltia was glad to see that they were out of the forest into a clearing thought she didn't saw the temple, instead she saw a large cave. Somehow she had a bad feeling about it not to mention the weird type drawings written outside of it. It looked like people and a scorpion if only these drawing made her bad feeling grow stronger. The girl in red turned to the brown eyed teen who was giving her a wise crack grin like he knew everything. She thought it was a grin that said he was a smart ass but she chose to keep her opinion to herself.

"In here."

"Here? But its a cave…."

"Really? I thought it was a fast food restaurant" Russel's sarcastic remark made the Malachite in red to glare at him" if we go here we'll reach the temple faster."

"I...Are you sure? It doesn't look safe."

"It will take us longer if we go through the forest, we go through here and we'll be there quicker."

"How do you know it will take us to the temple faster?" she didn't believed him at all.

"I have a hunch. Are you going to keep asking me questions or are you going in with me? Its really getting annoying."

"Fine" she sighed following him behind.

The journey to the cave proved to be a lot tougher than Russel thought. Because the cave was darker than he anticipated, a light has suddenly illuminated part of the damp cavern. He turned to see Miltia with a torch looks like she has come prepare to go further into the cave. The girl in red glared noticing he didn't bothered thanking her for the light or even a gesture of appreciation, talk about rude.

The teen with the mohawk walked ahead as he saw something glow before him. It was big and it looked like a ball but there was something peculiar about it. The girl walked next to him as he stood shocked and horrified she looked at what he was staring. Her mint green eyes widened because she saw the glowing thing moving, whatever it is it was definitely alive.

"What is it?"

"Trouble I think" he gulped.

Soon they saw it was a big creature gazing at is sharp pincers and thanks to the Miltia's torch they were able to see its face. It was a big Grimm a Deathstalker to be exact.

"Oh shit...RUN!"

Both teens ran for their lives out of the cave as it was destroyed by the angry looking scorpion Grimm, it went running after them.

"What were you thinking entering that cave!?"

"You went in there too red!"

"You said it was a shortcut to the temple!"

"And you believed me!?"

"Unfortunately YES!"

* * *

Back at Beacon cliff Ozpin and Goodwitch have being watching the progression of the students with mixed expressions. The blond huntress and professor was a bit skeptical when when Weiss Schnee got paired up with Nora Valkyrie she didn't saw that coming. Who would have thought the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company would have a crazy girl for a partner. Then the pair of Blake Belladonna and Lie Ren was favorable in her eyes since both teens were the same both calm, collected and with a few words.

However she had her doubts with Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush because they got paired with Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. She still couldn't believe Ozpin accepted two girl who had no education, they've never attended a combat school before not to mention both were bouncers of a dance club. Beacon was a school for high educated individuals not people like the twins. The blond woman shook her head what was he thinking? Sometimes she couldn't understand the man. She feared if the other schools finds out that they accepted two girls who used to work in a club their reputation might be put in risk.

Ozpin did kept his eyes on the other students but his main focus was on a certain blond time traveling knight. He had a feeling he was going to be paired with Ruby Rose though he was certain that wasn't what the Arc was expecting. The altered time line proved he wasn't going to be paired with Pyrrha Nikos like in the original one.

So the headmaster continued to watch the live feed with amusement but impressed after witnessing their teamwork. Its like they were meant to be partners from the start, they make one tough team. The addition with Jaune's training and experience makes him the perfect candidate for leader. Whoever will be his teammates there was no doubt that they will become the strongest team in Beacons since STRQ.

"By the way what did you used this year for relics?" asked Goodwitch turning to the man.

"Hm…." he took a sip from his coffee.

"Ozpin?"

The headmaster kept taking from his favorite hot beverage continuing watching the live feed of the Arc and the young Rose.

"Anyway" the blond adjusted her glasses watching her live feed of all the students" it seems some of the students are about to reach the temple."

"Time to pick the pieces that will determine your fate in this school" Ozpin gave a smile.

* * *

Yang and Pyrrha smiled as they finally left the forest and have arrived at the temple. It was a small structure made of stones in the middle stood a circle with stone pedestals that had chess pieces that were big enough to fit in a hand. Every piece from the chess game was available knights, rooks, bishop, pawn, king and queen. Judging by the fact that there wasn't a single piece missing from the pedestals it was obvious they were the first students to made it here.

"Glad we're finally here the journey was starting to become a pain. Not that I didn't minded beating up some Grimm" said Yang.

"The journey wasn't that long I suppose it becomes easier with two people traveling than only one" Pyrrha smiled gazing at the chess pieces" those must be the relics the headmaster spoke of."

"Chess pieces...Sure looks that way. Time to pick on" the brawler smiled picking a white knight piece" how about a cute pony?"

"A knight, I think it might fit with our teamwork" for some reason the red head thought of Jaune he was a fine example of a knight.

The girl gasped when they heard a loud roar that belongs to an Ursai. The Bear like Grimm arrived to the temple getting hit by electricity over and over until it fell to the ground and turned to ashes. Both girls turned to see Nora holding her hammer looking disappointed that it died.

"Awww its broken."

"What the…." it was all Yang said.

Someone else arrived to the temple behind the orange haired girl. A certain Schnee heiress who was panting hard her hair was messy, her clothes were dirty and she was covered in sweat. It looked like the poor girl has been put through a work out from hell she was glaring at the Valkyrie who made it to one of the stone pedestals ready to pick a relic.

"Is that Weiss?" the blond brawler recognized the white haired girl.

"Yes it is her" followed Pyrrha looking dumbfounded at the sight of the heiress.

"That is the LAST TIME I agreed to one of your crazy ideas!"

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora cheerily picked a white rook piece.

"Didn't you heard me!" shouted the heiress as she walked up to the turquoise eyed girl still singing" I said I will NEVER EVER agree to your crazy ideas again Nora I swear I must have lost my mind when I agreed to your idea of using an Ursai for transportation."

"But we made it to the temple a lot faster Weissy and I got us a castle which I'm the queen of it!" she showed her the rook chess piece.

"But at what cost!?" the white haired girl looked like she was ready to cry" look at me! I'm...I'm disgusting and its all your fault!"

"But you enjoyed the ride" the Valkyrie kept her smile.

"I certainly did NOT enjoyed it. I fell off from the Ursai and I landed on yucky mud then I was being chased by a King Taijitu and I was having trouble killing it so I stick with chasing after you. Even with using my glyphs I still couldn't reach you because the damn Ursai was running too fast at abnormal speed. Now I'm a mess and I'm tired too" Weiss was still panting when she noticed two girls were staring at her with incredulous looks" what!?"

"Nothing ice queen you look better this way" Yang had to smirked at her comment.

The heiress was about to open her mouth but she closed it and open it again" you know what? I won't even bother with you I'm too tired. I'm going to take a break before we head back to the cliff" she chose to lean on a stone pedestal.

"Ren!" Nora happily saw her childhood friend arrived with his partner" look Ren I'm the queen of the castle."

"Picked your relic already" he smiled happy to see her.

"Hey Blake" Yang waved to the raven haired girl.

"Glad to see you made it" the faunus smiled she saw Ren picking a relic which it was the same as the one Nora has, a white rook.

"Someone else made it here" Pyrrha spotted a tall teen with brown haired, blue eyes wearing armor that had an eagle on the chest plate.

"About time" mumbled Cardin not sounding happy as he went to pick a black bishop.

"I hope that thing didn't followed us here" Melanie walked to him.

"Hey its the girl from the Klub" Yang waved to the twin in white" at least one of them."

"Nice to see you again" obviously Melanie was being sarcastic.

Jaune and Ruby arrived making Yang and Pyrrha smiled. The blond brawler ran to her sister and gave her a big hug while the red cloaked petite begged her to let her go due to lack of oxygen. The red head kept her smiled at the Arc while he smiled at her. Jaune had every reason to be happy asides from being reunited with everyone, minus Cardin he wasn't being chased by a Deathstalker this time.

In fact he really hoped he wasn't being chased by something else remembering during a Grimm encounter Ruby cut a tree with Crescent Rose and he noticed the big black feather that fell after the tree was taken down. The knight feared the Nevermore his partner and Weiss took a ride with in his time wasn't going after them like it did in the original time line. The Arc gazed at everyone they were all holding chess pieces.

"Did you guys got the relics?"

"Me and my partner P-champ got a pony. Nora and Ren with their partners Weiss and Blake got a castle."

"I'm the queen of the castle!"

"Please stop that already Nora" Weiss rubbed her forehead.

"And those two I don't know what they picked" the brawler turned to Cardin and Melanie.

He saw Ren and Nora holding the white rook pieces which meant they found partners that weren't each other and it shocked him. To think it was Weiss and Blake the ones to become their partners. Just as he thought this new time line events have become different in some aspects, in this case when it comes to partners and team formations.

Jaune came to the conclusion he wasn't going to be part of JNPR just as Pyrrha wasn't going to part of it. The same could be said with the Schnee heiress and the cat faunus. So that was it, there wasn't going to be a team RWBY and team JNPR in the alternate time line. The truth of the fact made him sad to think he won't be the leader of his old team because there won't be such, the same with the team lead by Ruby.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha got worried seeing his saddened his expression.

"Yeah I'm okay" he smiled quickly turning away from the group to removed the tear that formed on his left eye" guess we're the only ones left to pick a relic" he gazed at the smiling Ruby.

"You pick it" the young Rose kept her smile.

The Arc gave a nod he saw Cardin has picked the black bishop piece just like in his time so there was no chance in hell he was going to pick the same one. His blue eyes fell on the other white knight piece. Images filled his head of all the memories he made with JNPR as much as it was hurting him he knew he needed to face the reality of things, the new time line there will be no RWBY and no JNPR only the new teams that will be form from the results of this test.

His hand reached to pick the horse relic or the "pony" Yang calls it. Determination filled his being once more remembering why he was here, his mission, his goal. Jaune gazed at Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha with this new team he will protect everyone from Remnant from the Grimm, from Torchwick, from the White Fang, from Cinder and definitely from Salem. Remembering he wasn't alone just as Ozpin told him he had companions, allies that are willing to put their lives on the line for the safety of this world. Just as his hand was about to touch the chess pieces he heard a familiar inhuman sound.

"What is that?" asked Pyrrha.

Cardin saw Russel and Melanie's sister Miltia running to the temple at high speed. Both teens looked scared as they were running from something frightening.

"Miltia you all right?" her sister in white got worried.

"It followed us here!" said the panicked twin in red.

"What did?"

"The Deathstalker!" said Russel.

"Its his fault for entering at a cave thinking it was a shortcut to the temple" glared Miltia.

"You followed me too!"

" _So in this time line Russel was the idiot to enter the Deathstalker's cave"_ Jaune smirked happy he didn't went for that stupid move again.

"It's coming Cardin, what should we do!?" the teen with the mohawk was still panicking.

"Calm down butt head first pick a relic."

Russel did as told and as expected he picked the black bishop piece thus forming the third team.

"It's a Deathstalker!" said Weiss spotting the scorpion Grimm heading towards them.

" _If the Deathstalker is coming that means-"_ the Arc's thoughts were interrupted as a loud screech was heard through the air _" yep I was right the Nevermore is here too."_

"Everyone calm down we already got what we came here for but something must be done against that and that" the blond knight pointed to the Nevermore flying high in the skies.

"Oh no Jaune it followed us here, this is my fault for cutting that tree" Ruby gave a sigh.

"It's all right what matters now is we have to fight them together. Our numbers are greater so we have the advantage in this battle. I think some of us should separate, one group fighting the Deathstalker and another fighting the Nevermore."

"Who died and made you leader?" the Winchester glared at the blond knight.

"Cardin I know what I'm doing I've being doing missions for the headmaster for seven years. So yeah I'm that experienced so shut up!"

Cardin gave him another glare while the Arc mentally grinned _" it feels good to put him in his place."_

Without another thought Jaune grabbed the white knight piece before another Grimm decided to join the upcoming fight. Everyone saw another Deathstalker joining the one that was chasing Russel and Miltia.

"Another one?" Blake hide her panic because they were really in tight situation against three strong Grimm.

"Oh you got to be kidding me another one!" the Arc shouted from annoyance _" this also must be an effect for altering the time line."_

"We're waiting for your command oh experienced leader" Cardin was obviously mocking him.

"That must be the Deathstalker we got away from it earlier" Melanie turned to the Winchester" see I told you we should have fight it back then."

"Whatever."

"Everyone run!" said the Arc.

The twelve members started running away from the temple and into the deeper depths of the ruins. Jaune remember this where his team and Ruby's team fought the Deathstalker and the Nevermore. But now there were two of the scorpion Grimm so he didn't wasted time the knight picked the numbers of the students. He was right they had the numbers, they had the advantage it was possible to defeat all three creatures. Carefully he gazed over the available members to pick for taking on both Deathstalker, he and his team will fight the Nevermore because it was the most complicated to fight.

"Okay everyone, group of four will take on a Deathstalker each. Aim for its stinger I know its dangerous because its poison but that strength its also its weakness. After you take it out go for its jaw to deliver the killing blow" Jaune showed that he was experienced and he has fought with one before.

" _Of course the Deathstalker I faced before had a smart bomb equipped which it was easier to kill. This will have to be different, I wonder if it still count as experience."_ he remembered the Queen Deathstalker he and his sister faced back at Vacuo.

"He's right I was there when he fought one" Blake decided to elaborate on the information of his experience of course she will remember the time he saved Hector's life.

"Cardin and your group take one, Weiss and your group go for the other one. Leave the Nevermore to me and my group" the blond knight turned to Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang they nodded in response.

The Winchester didn't looked angry but he stood silent admitting the Arc's information and orders weren't that bad. But obviously he wasn't going to admit that he signaled to Russel and the twins to follow him going after one of the scorpion Grimm. The Schnee heiress turned to Blake, Ren and Nora who nodded to her readying their weapon they went after their target.

"Okay guys we have a Nevermore to stop."

Jaune and his team ran following the giant bird into a stone bridge leading to the ruins. They readied their weapons at the flying creature the girls eagerly waited to lower its altitude but Jaune it wasn't that easy. The knight stood in thought he knew the Nevermore had the advantage over them because of the flying advantage. He remembered the fight with the Griffin alpha they made the Grimm think it will have an advantage over him and his father's group on the ground. But he had a feeling this one wasn't going to follow that routine because it looked like the bird was clever. Jaune tried to think the choices to beat it, they could either face it in the same altitude which it was impossible because neither of them could fly or try to face it from the ground, that sounded difficult but not impossible it was the only choice they had for the moment.

"Okay this wont be easy but I know together we can beat it" the Arc took a breath his thoughts were when Ruby decapitated the Nevermore and her crazy but good plan to defeat it.

" _That wont be happening because Weiss and Blake aren't here. Guess I will have to come up with something different."_

"Um..Guys?" Yang spoke trying to remain calm" another one is coming."

"Another what?" Jaune couldn't believe what he was seeing when he gazed at the brawler's direction, there was another Nevermore flying their way _" for the love of Remnant_ _thank you altered time line!_ _"_

"Oh you got to be kidding me another one!" Ruby copied the Arc's words from early.

The knight couldn't helped but smiled at how she said it, she sounded so cute.

* * *

Cardin Winchester wasn't happy he was downright pissed because of the wanna be hero Jaune Arc. Even if the blond has proven to have experience than all of the students present in the test which it was a shocker. How the heck was he taking missions before attending this school? Better question to ask, why? He said seven years that means he was doing missions when he was only ten freaking years old, how was that even possible? The headmaster must be a freaking nut job for putting a kid to all of that but its not that he was worried about him, he could care less about the Arc. But he care about the special treatment he was being given, he was jealous it wasn't fair. Why someone like him gets to be strong and not him? It didn't made sense to him.

That wasn't important right now it could wait. The only thing to worried right now is his fight with the Deathstalker but again he wasn't going to admit the blonds plan was good. The twin sisters were doing one heck of a job focusing on the pincers of the scorpion creature keeping it busy their teamwork was that effective. Leaving him and Russel to focus on the stinger but he knew that still a risky move to play. Getting hit by it meant bye bye because of its strong poison it was a freaking scorpion so yeah stinger plus poison equals bad. He signaled for the mohawk teen attack the tail while he followed him shortly but obviously he was scared. The Winchester smacked him behind head Rusell can act like a coward some times. Besides he wasn't backing down from this fight not when he needed to show a certain blond knight who was the better huntsman.

"Move it Russ or I'll make you move!"

"Its too strong Cardin."

"Attack it butt head I'm here too. Now's our chance its being stupid focusing on attacking the red and white sisters."

Miltia like her sister has equip red dust on her claws giving it fire attribute to her weapon. The twins were performing their effective team work attack with the addition of fire elemental giving the Deathstalker a run for its money since it was on the defensive trying to block their attacks with its pincers. Russel finally took the courage to attack the stinger with his knives and the Winchester followed shortly hitting it with his mace as strong as he could.

The last attack was done together and successfully the stinger fell off as the scorpion gave a pained cry. With the Deathstalker being weakened Melanie and Miltia went for its jaw as both girls performed a tag team move consisting of an upward kick and a fire loop hitting the creature's below its head. With additional assistance from the boys the Grimm got burned and fell to the ground dead. It vanished turning to ashes.

"No way...It actually worked" Russel was shocked never thought they had a chance.

"Not so tough now" Cardin grinned at the gone and fallen Grimm.

"Good job Miltia.

"You too Melanie."

The twins turned to the two boys.

"I guess they did a good job too" replied the twin in red.

"I say it was decent" followed the girl in white.

"Like you did any good whitey" the Winchester sneered at her.

"My sister and I did way better than you and your weakling side kick."

"Hey that's not cool!" protested Russel.

Cardin and Melanie were glaring at each other while Miltia gave a sigh and Russel was still down to being called sidekick. Looks like this future team has a long and rough road ahead.

* * *

Weiss sighed using some quick strikes with her rapier while the Deathstalker blocked with its pincers, Blake was backing her up making sure to have the scorpion's attention on them ignoring that the others were trying to attack its weak point. Ren and Nora were the ones focusing their attacks on the stinger. The Valkyrie used combinations of her hammer, then firing grenades while the magenta eyed teen was firing from his pistols aiming at the poisoned stinger.

The scorpion Grimm hissed using its stinger at the raven haired girl but the Schnee heiress blocked the attack using one of her glyphs saving Blake. The best chance for them to overpower the creature was to surround it before attacking the stinger and going for the jaw. Both girls blocked its pincers noticing that it was attacking a lot quicker meaning it was getting angrier, not a good sign. Even with Nora's strong attack the Deathstalker was still holding on strong it wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"We have to slow down its movements first!" said Blake.

"I just know how" Weiss turned the barrel chamber of Myrtenaster changing to blue dust _"_ _I'm not slowing down its movements, I'm_ _stopping them completely_ _."_

One stab from the dust rapier froze the front part of the scorpion Grimm, she followed with stabbing the ground freezing it. The ice reached the lower part of the creature enough to stop its movements the heiress signaled to stand by for attack as she made many glyphs to appeared all around the Deathstalker. She signaled for everyone to use her semblance to travel all over the creature and it wasn't a surprise Nora was the first jump from one to the other firing her grenades and swinging Manghild like a mad woman.

Ren and Blake followed not forgetting their objective to remove the stinger using a variation of attacks to increase damage. The raven haired faunus added speed to her attacks using her clones while using Gambol Shroud both sword and sheath. The heiress gasped as the Deathstalker broke through the ice underestimating its strength. She used a time glyph to increase her speed and went with a barrage of her rapier what it seemed like inhuman speed looking even faster than Ruby.

Blake decided to aid her changing her weapon to pistol mode firing some rounds then changing it to sickle chain mode. By now Ren and Nora caused enough damage they were successful in removing the poison stinger even if the scorpion freed itself from the ice. The Deathstalker was hissing in pain lowering its guard and being removed to a weakened state. Weiss gazed at the group now it was their chance to go on a full scale attack and to finish it off.

The Valkyrie used her semblance charging Manghild with electricity she brought it down on the creature hitting it really hard. The attack was so strong that it caused a crater on the very ground they were standing and the thick armor of the Grimm was shattered. Ren, Blake and Weiss went for the kill as they stabbed the head. The magenta eyed teen went for the cranium while the heiress and the faunus went for the jaw as originally planned. The Deathstalker finally fell to the ground dead and soon after vanished to ashes.

"We did it!" Nora was the first to cheered.

"That was a tough battle" followed Ren.

"We managed to win because we did it together" Blake replied with a smile seeing a lot of potential with this group.

"I can agreed to that but most importantly" Weiss turned to the direction Jaune and the others went" we had help from someone with experience."

"True we couldn't have beaten the Deathstalker without Jaune's advise" said Ren.

* * *

Jaune was nervous no scratch that, he was downright scared. A Nevermore was strong and tough to beat for first year students but TWO of them was suicide. Currently the Arc and the three girls that will apparently will become his teammates were holding their own so far. But this fight was too difficult for starters both flying creatures were working together to kill their enemy they have used their feather rain attack various times. The result the blond knight ended up summoning Darknut the knight summon used his shield, he did the same and Pyrrha followed using Akouo to protect themselves and everyone else.

Both Nevermore kept on using their attacks that Darknut ended up losing his armor, something that made him angry and he even try to counter attack but he failed. Jaune realized without his armor the knight summon lost all his defenses making him an easy target to take out. He was defeated leaving him with only three summons to use until Darknut recovers his strength and energy. If he didn't do something soon they were going to be in deep trouble and there was no way he was going to lose anyone here. He weighted his options trying to find a good strategy to help them gain the advantage over both giant birds.

"This is crazy!" Yang kept firing from her gauntlets" we can't fight both of them at the same time."

"I agree they have the advantage on the air and on the ground also, this isn't the best place to engage them" Pyrrha fired Milo in rifle mode she gazed at the small temple they were in far from the stone bridge.

"There's not enough space even for me to move!" Ruby kept firing Crescent Rose's rifle she quickly reloaded another clip of magazines. Without any space it was hard for the Rose petite to use her semblance.

"Hold on everyone!" it was all Jaune said firing Excalibur in rifle mode this wasn't getting them anywhere _"_ _Behemoth King will have trouble fighting them even if he uses thundaga and Elfy will get cream with those feathers raining on her. There's only one summon I can count on with opponents as strong as these two."_

"Celsius I'm counting on you!" he summoned the crystal before it was released in a bright white light.

The three girls present were in awe when the ice woman appeared. Ruby and Pyrrha has seen other summons from Jaune but this one was different maybe it was the cold stare she was giving them. Yang thought this summon was better than the last which it was Darknut, she still hard to believe that Arc can do such as part of his semblance. But knowing the brawler she just has to come up with one of her" jokes" to put it lightly.

"That's one cool lady."

"Yang!" protested her younger sister.

"I know its a bad time for a pun but I couldn't help it."

"Guys middle of a battle here" Jaune sweat dropped at the sisters.

"They're firing those feathers again!" Pyrrha shouted.

This time only one Nevermore released the feather barrage. The Arc and the red head did everything they shielding everyone with their respective shields. They were successful avoiding all of the feathers it was time to act before this battle gets more complicated.

"Celsius help me, fire one of your ice spells to get their attention maybe they might lower their altitude to attack them better."

"… _..."_

"Celsius?" Jaune gazed at his ice summon she was quiet but she stood there not moving a muscle" did you hear me? I need your help."

"… _..."_

"What's wrong? Why aren't you listening to me?" he got worried was his semblance failing him? No that couldn't be so why wasn't she moving? Or saying a word?

"You all right Celsius? I need your help to fight these Nevermore."

" _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"_

"You can hear me right? Am I losing communication with you?"

"Jaune?" Pyrrha was worried afraid to tell him" I think she doesn't want to obey your command."

"No that can't be" his blue eyes widened in shock gazing at the disciple of ever lasting ice" that's not true Celsius you…."

But just like that the ice summon vanished returning to her crystal form and it was gone. The Arc stood shocked that his summon returned without him giving the order he knew Celsius had some" problem" but he never thought she will be this rebellious that she will go against his word. She was stubborn but not this stubborn not to mention he always thought all of his summons will be obedient and loyal, he was wrong. The knight stood shocked not realizing the high screech filling the air as the two Nevermore were ready to attack again. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't heard the three girls calling out to him.

"Jaune look out!"

The blond realized he was shoved aside by all three huntresses in training, but from what? His eyes widened the girls saved him from getting hit by one of the flying Grimm lunge attack and in the process they took the hit for him. This was really happening gazing at the three downed females they've being pushed to a corner and knowing this fight was impossible to win.

Without Celsius there was nothing Jaune could do, one Nevermore was bad two was killer. Snapping back he went to checked on them luckily they all right, helping each back to their feet the knight was glaring at the two giant birds. He will figure a way to beat them and return to the cliff if its the last thing he does because he still needed to stop an invasion.

"You're not hurting them!"

Jaune was shocked when he saw the Arc family glyph appearing before him he smiled knowing exactly what it means. He has unlocked another summon, from the Arc glyph came a new crystal with his new summon creature. This couldn't be a better time just when he and his future teammates were in a tight pinch.

"Whoever you are I need your help!"

The crystal shattered revealing the white light but what came from it truly made Jaune's jaw to hit the ground. This was unexpected he didn't know what to say because this summon was really big, even bigger than Behemoth King. He was shocked along with the three girls this new summon was colored black with thick scales with menacing red eyes and also, he looked so bad ass. There was one more thing the Arc hasn't pointed out as he took a long look at this creature.

" _Its a dragon its a freaking DRAGON YES!"_ he looked so eager like a boy on Christmas morning.

" _The hell is this!? The mighty descendant of Arthuro Arc is having trouble dealing with two birdies? What a laugh you aren't so tough after all, no wonder Celsius wont even acknowledge you."_

"I need your help dealing with them, or are you going to ignore me too?"

" _So melodramatic bah! Hop in I'll teach you how to fry those birdbrains"_

He smiled nodding" everyone get on board!"

"Did I just heard right?" Yang was shocked" you want us to ride that really big mean looking dragon?"

"Let's just do it sis" Ruby was obviously very eager to ride the creature.

"We don't seem to have a choice those two are circling back to attack us" said Pyrrha gazing in the distance for the two Nevermore.

Everyone mounted the black dragon as it gave growl spreading its long dark wings ready for take off.

" _Hold on if you fall off I will laugh and call you stupid."_

" _Is he for real?"_ Jaune sweat dropped" everyone hold on!"

With everyone on board the black dragon ascended flying in the air. His red eyes were on one of the Nevermore as he fired a fire ball straight at the flying Grimm. It was a direct hit the Nevermore gave a pained shriek but it was still up.

"Everyone fire!" the Arc prepared his weapon in rifle mode.

The group was now firing all their weapons aiding the dragon's fire power. The combined fire was enough to staggered the bird before another fire ball was blast at its face. The Nevermore was falling looks like it was out for the count Jaune smiled now with his new summon they had the aerial advantage, not to mention the fire power. That was one down one more to go his blue eyes were on the second Nevermore which the flying Grimm decided to fire its feathers.

"Everyone take cover!"

The dozens of feathers hit the black dragon but they didn't hurt him. The group saw the dragon was still flying unharmed.

"Wow he's really tough" commented Ruby.

"You can take another hit like that?" Jaune got worried for the safety of his summon.

" _Who the hell do you think I am? My skin is hard as a rock those tickling feathers will do nothing to me."_

The Arc gave a nod watching his dragon summon firing a fire ball but the Nevermore dodged. A fire two more shots and it dodged both of them. He realized this one wasn't going to fall for the same strategy like the other one. He signaled for the three girl to resume their fire with their weapon in long range mode maybe they might get lucky and made a direct hit but it wasn't doing any good. The Nevermore kept dodging the fire it was obviously going for the defensive. It was time for a new strategy if attacking it from far away wasn't working they needed to attack it from up close.

"Everyone stop your firing. Get us closer to the Nevermore" he told the dragon.

" _That birdbrain isn't stupid he's not going to let us get closer."_

"You're faster than him show it your not to mess with."

" _Damn right I'm faster."_

The girls stopped their fire not knowing what Jaune had in mind. But they had to hold on to their dear life when the black dragon increased his speed flying faster than before. It was impressive how he reached the Nevermore showing the dragon's true superiority in the air. Jaune could have sworn he heard the bird Grimm screeched as it was afraid, well he couldn't blame it. With being closer to the flying Grimm the Arc knew they had the advantage now, any kind of fire will result in great damage. He went for the big guns changing Excalibur to grenadier mode it was time to end this fight. The blond hasn't forgotten they still needed to return to the cliff with the relics.

"Everyone fire!"

This time with the combination of all their firepower at such a close range had its result the Nevermore was staggered and getting hurt bad. It was ready to go down as the black dragon released another fire ball that it was considered the finishing move. Then the dragon did something unexpected he flew faster getting closer to the fallen Nevermore and took a bite at its head, with amazing force he ripped the Grimm's head off. The sight was shocking and gruesome Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang stood with wide eyes and mouths open wide.

"That…." Ruby was the first to speak" that was...Awesome!"

"That's not exactly the word I had in mind" followed Pyrrha.

"Was that really necessary?" Jaune asked the dragon.

" _I really wanted a piece of him that will show birdbrain who's the real ruler of the skies."_

" _He's going to be a handful"_ he shook his head" hey I didn't ask for your name?"

" _You summoned me a while back and NOW you ask for my name!? Are you stupid, you're nothing like Arthuro."_

"Well excuse me if I was fighting for my life and for my friends" the Arc frowned at his newest summon.

" _Call me Red Eyes and don't you forget it."_

The dragon passed through the temple and part of the forest where Cardin, Russel, Melanie and Miltia stood. All four of them had bewildered expressions like they weren't believing what they were seeing. Red Eyes made a landing letting everyone to get back on the ground before it vanished returning to its crystal form. They spotted Weiss, Nora, Ren and Blake running to them looks like they have also seen the big dragon they were riding on.

"Wow what was that!" Nora was the first to react.

"Its one of my summons" replied Jaune looking a little embarrassed.

"I must admit its truly impressive" Weiss only thought her family semblance was the only one that can summon creatures.

"Does that mean you have another dragon!?" the Valkyrie looked happier than usual.

"I don't know, that is the first one I have summoned so far."

"I want my own dragon! Ren give me one!"

"I don't know about that Nora" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"What about you Weissy? You have money you can get me one."

"Hold on let me check my scroll see if I have the number to "Dragons R' Us"."

"Yay!"

Seeing the orange haired with the same smile the Schnee heiress frowned" I'm being sarcastic! There is no such thing as a Dragon R' Us store, seriously."

"Anyway we managed to defeat the Deathstalker thanks to your advice Jaune" said Blake.

"They also managed to beat their Deathstalker" Ren pointed to Cardin and his group.

"Everything went well we also managed to stop two Nevermores" said Pyrrha with a smile.

"I'll say it was a good fight" Yang said looking forward to another aerial battle.

"How about we return to the cliff before another Deathstalker or Nevermore shows up?" asked the Arc.

"Finally I can't wait to return to Beacon and take a warm shower" Weiss really wanted to clean herself after what she went through.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: amphitheater Beacon Academy kingdom of Vale)

The place was crowded with students, teachers and other invited guests. The first years that participated in the initiation have being evaluated depending on their performance as well as working with others when it comes to teamwork. The most important factor is the relic they have chosen when reaching the temple. Depending which chess piece they picked they the person along with its partner will be put together with other students that have pick the same piece, that was the key of team formations. Ozpin stood on the stage facing the crowd as he has first called Cardin and his group. The flour teens stood before the headmaster and facing the crowd.

"Cardin Winchester, Rusell Thrush, Melanie Malachite and Militiades Malachite. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day on you will work together as team CMRM (Chrome), lead by...Cardin Winchester."

Above on the screen showed the pictures with their initials forming the team. The audience gave an applause as the newly formed team left. The next team to be called was Weiss group as Ozpin resumed with the team formations.

"Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day on you will work together as team WNRB (Warden) lead by...Weiss Schnee."

The heiress smiled happy to have being made leader of her own team she gave a bow hearing the applause as she left with her team following her. The next team to enter the stage was Jaune's group but he already what was coming next. Still he kept a smile as he was surprised not knowing what was going to happen next.

"And finally Jaune Arc, Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces from this day on you will work together as team JPRY (Jury) lead by...Jaune Arc."

" _I'm leader again"_ he smiled as the three girls were smiling in their opinion he was the perfect candidate for the position.

"Congratulations young man" the headmaster smiled watching the newly formed team leaving with thunderous applause" I have the feeling its going to be an interesting year."

" _You got that right"_ Jaune knew everything that was supposed to happen during the academic year, including the Vale invasion.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here you go hope you enjoy this 17k+ chapter.**

 **-From the VERY BEGINNING of the story, in fact before I started writing the first chapter I was planning to make the teams mentioned above I don't have a clue why there were people who thought I was going to follow canon teams. Remember altered time line and I also said the story was going to get AU. Just because I've being following similar canon events it doesn't mean I was going to follow canon teams so I'm sorry to those that were expecting RWBY and JNPR.**

 **-Also if I make JNPR it means I will have to focus on Arkos and as I said the official pairing is Archarem Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang and thus team JPRY. And even if Arkos would have won I would have still follow this team over JNPR.**

 **-Team WNRB Warden I know it sounds off I don't mind if you folks give me suggestions to change the name.**

 **-I totally intended for Weiss and Nora to be partners simply because I see the idea hilarious poor Weiss her torment has only just begun lol.**

 **-The new summon is none other than Red Eyes Black Dragon from Yu-gi-oh the first series which it was my favorite and to this day it remains that way. I have always like Red Eyes over Blue Eyes any day because he looks more bad ass. I know Red Eyes element in the card is" dark" but in this story his element is fire he's the summon that is skill at flying and fire elemental two in one. As for Red Eyes personality I decided to make him rude and obnoxious but he's still loyal to Jaune.**

 **-Just as I'll be following canon events I'll be adding more events at the same time. Call them side events that will be tied to the canon base of the alternate time line.**

 **-Keep sending me your suggestions for Jaune's summon there's only five summons left.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Friend


	19. Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY its the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 19 Friend

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Team JPRY dorm room Beacon Battle Academy kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It was another beautiful day in Beacon blue sky, bright sun shining over the kingdoms, birds singing happily truly a gorgeous day. Jaune woke up with a big smile on his face he was truly in a good mood today. It took him a couple of hours to get adjusted with the idea of no JNPR and RWBY in this time line, the thought still saddened him. But enough of those thoughts he focused on the present remembering that he has gotten a great team in the same level as his old one, and also he was once again leader of a team.

Team JPRY it does had a nice right to it they were the jury of the school even if he had no idea about court trials and anything related to a judge or laws. Since it was their first day officially as a team he decided to wake up earlier before everyone else and chose to unpack his things, carefully not to wake up the rest of his team. As he put some of his clothes and other things he noticed something long wrapped in a cloth there was something familiar about it. His eyes widened thinking they couldn't have given it to him.

" _Is this what I think it is…."_

When the Arc removed the cloth it was as expected the weapon he hasn't seen in a long time. The same weapon he thought it was still back in his house in Patron, the sword Crocea Mors. The blade was beautiful shining as it was brand new even if its being in his family for many generations it looked like it was forged yesterday. This was the weapon he used when first came to the school in his time, he fought with it and share many battles with it.

But it wasn't the same anymore he has a new sword now he didn't needed it anymore. The sword remains a symbol as his old self, the Jaune Arc that was weak without his aura unlock without any knowledge of aura, with no training. Asides from the sword there was something tied and attached to the Arc family weapon. The blond knight removed it and opened it recognizing the familiar writing of his father.

 **Dear Jaune my son:**

 **Even if you have a new sword don't ever forget Crocea Mors. For it is the symbol of our family and the same sword who has won countless of battles in the hands of our ancestors for generations. The sword rightfully belongs to the heir who will continue the Arc lineage for future generations to come. It belongs to you and before you rant that you're not worthy of it let me tell you, you are sadly mistaken.**

 **You have earned the right to wield it long ago my boy through your hard efforts and countless challenges you have won that right to become worthy of it. Your mother and I love you very much and we can't be any more proud of you. Now that your attending Beacon go and become the hero you always wanted to be fulfill that dream. Your sisters, they all miss you very much and they can't wait for you to return as do I and your mother.**

 **Be safe**

 **John Arc**

 **PS: I've being doing a lot of research through the documents of our family history records and found an interesting piece of information you should know. The text says that Crocea Mors is more than just a sword, but a key. A key to what you ask? That I don't know maybe you will have better luck finding out on your own all the better reason for you to have it. I will continue searching through the records on my end and let you know if I find anything else.**

Jaune dried his tears from the emotional words his father has written. His parents love him and they were proud of him for making it this far. His sisters missed him and he already knew all of that but he still couldn't stop from releasing more tears. For these kinds of results he has trained so hard and his father was right he was a Beacon to fulfill his dream and become a hero. For that very reason he needed to stop the Vale invasion from taking place.

The one thing that caught his curiosity was the last part of the letter. Crocea Mors wasn't just a sword but a key, a key to what? He was really curious to know because he really didn't had a clue. For what kind of key would a sword be used for? Jaune gave up thinking too much about it and folded back the letter deciding to hang Crocea Mors on a wall as a reminder of his family legacy. He still needed to do a couple of things more after unpacking.

When he was done he went to take a warm shower and changed into his academy uniform he was ready to start his first day of class. It wont be like in his time that he heard Weiss shouting eight fifty five and that class starts at nine. Also he needed to be ready before his team woke up because let's face it he has three members who are female and he didn't wanted to be present when they were changing.

That will be any male teenagers fantasy but he couldn't be present for that, sadly that was his fantasy too especially if it was Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby. The Arc dispelled those thoughts quickly and went to pick one of the things he bought before attending the school. It was an alarm clock he knew this was going to be needed when they had to wake up early to get to their classes. At least it will be better than Ruby blowing a whistle, he heard it back in his time the way the silver eyed petite woke up her team.

Jaune smiled at the girls sleeping peacefully in their respective beds he wondered if Ruby will do the whole" bunk beds" thing like she did the in his time. Honestly he thought that was a cool idea even if it was dangerous which leads to him to think how can some books and rope keep two beds tied together? They literally didn't used any tools or reliable material to make it right. It will remain as to one of those mysteries he smiled setting up the alarm clock to ring any moment now. As much as it was cute to watch them sleeping they needed to wake up from their slumber.

The alarm of the clock sounded which it was very loud. It wasn't that long before the results took effect as Ruby was the first to fell off from her bed in shock. Pyrrha followed the champion was wearing the same sleeping clothes she had on during the original time line which consisted of a long red shirt that were below her knees. Though Jaune wished she was wearing the red nightie that sight was still haunting his hormones.

Two of his teammates were awake but he noticed Yang being stubborn was still on her bed. The brawler even covered her face with her pillow trying to ignore the sound of the alarm she was obviously awake but she didn't wanted to leave the warm comfy bed. The Arc chose to focus on the up members as the young Rose removed her blind fold both girls were up so he finally turned off the alarm.

"Good morning team" he smiled to received smiles from the two girls while Yang was still in her bed" sorry for the rude awakening just to let you guys know that class starts at nine its eight o'clock giving you plenty of time to unpack, decorate the dorm, shower and change to your uniforms."

"I see you have changed into yours already" Pyrrha smiled at the sight of him wearing his Beacon uniform he looked very handsome in it, she had a feeling she was blushing.

"I woke up earlier and already unpacked my stuff. You guys can do all of that while I will wait at Professor Port's class."

"But its early" Ruby interjected" what will you be doing at the classroom?"

"I got that covered" the knight showed her his scroll" got some good games here."

"Angry birds again?" the red head smiled.

"Nah I think today, I will go with candy crush saga. See you guys later oh and please do something about Yang make sure she wakes up."

The silver eyed petite sighed watching the Arc leave the dorm" that's easier said than done."

"Should we unpack first before waking her?" suggested the Mistral champion.

"That's okay I got something that will wake her in a heart beat" the young Rose gave a shocked expression" Jaune what are you doing in your underwear!?"

Pyrrha gasped at the sudden question of course their leader wasn't in his underwear but she gave it a lot of thought if it turns out to be true, that would be a sigh to behold that will make her day. But as soon as Ruby shouted the question Yang was already up smiling, her lilac eyes shining of excitement.

"Really!? Where!?"

"Got ya sis, now hurry up we have to unpack, decorate, shower and change to prepare for class at nine" the petite was smirking.

The brawler frowned not liking her sister's way of waking her. The alarm of the clock put her in a bad mood and now this, the ways to start a beautiful day on the wrong side of the bed. The blond got off from the bed and went to the bathroom mumbling something that neither of the girls couldn't hear.

"It worked" she smiled to the red head before she got worried hearing the shower being turned on, the Rose knocked on the door of the bathroom" Yang don't take too long in the shower Pyrrha and I has to use it too, you know we have to get to class on time."

"Why are you telling her that?" wondered the red head.

"Because it takes her forever to wash her hair, I'm mot kidding. She's takes like two hours to finish."

"She really loves her hair."

"A little too much. But anyway come on let's unpack so we can start decorating!"

Pyrrha smiled at Ruby's attitude her cheeriness was really contagious, Jaune was right about that. The girls didn't took that long preparing what clothing they had with them before they went with decoration. Ruby was overjoyed to put her Cassie Lee Williams which it was a gift from Jaune poster and another one of Remnant's arsenals her favorite weapon magazines company.

As for the red head champion she only brought a couple of things from her home in Mistral a lamp, a teddy bear and her trophies from when she wont the regional championship she obviously four of them since those were the times she won the competition. She didn't like to brag about her past achievements but she saw those trophies precious to her because they were part of her life.

"I'm done!"

"Same here."

Ruby stood in deep thought as she gazed over at the four beds that were gathered around the room. She has had an idea since they first arrived last night on how to make the beds looked cool and fun. If she was in charge of the team she will definitely go with it, but she wasn't the leader of the team. The Rose petite will have to ask permission from Jaune if he agrees with her idea.

"She's really taking her time in there" Pyrrha's comment brought the Rose back from her thinking.

"Argh!" she shouted knocking on the door of the bathroom" sis please try to hurry up we don't want to be late for class."

"Washing my hair!" came the loud voice of the brawler.

"See I told you she takes so long washing her hair" she sighed.

* * *

Jaune arrived at the classroom that looked familiar to the one from his time. Nothing has change Professor's Port's class looks exactly from the last time he was here. Some lousy statue of him, same self portrait of him, same cage containing the Boarbatusk. The Arc managed to spot it hidden in a corner looks like the events of their first day of class with the mustache Professor in his time was going to take place.

But not everything will go the same as that day the knight remembered Weiss volunteering to fight the Boarbatusk out of anger because she wasn't pleased with Ruby being the leader of RWBY. However things were different in this new time line the Schnee heiress was the leader of her own team so she wasn't going to be angry and she might not volunteer to fight the Grimm. The knight was really curious to know what will be the turn of events now maybe someone else will volunteer.

"Mr. Arc?"

Jaune smiled seeing Peter Port walking to him he was the same just like in his time. Large with his mustache that miraculously moves when he talks it looked like the mustache was the one doing the talking. So eventually he guessed that man was the same too when it came to telling his stories when he was young and handsome, he questioned the last part but yes he knew Port was strong.

The Arc remembered him fighting during the Breach and the Vale invasion or the Battle for Beacon, his skills were that impressive. In his opinion he was a great huntsman but he was easy to kill anyone of boredom with his stories. Now he knew he was early while the rest of the students arrive including his team so he thought to come here and play games in his scroll killing time before class starts.

"Quite a surprise to see you in my classroom so early" Port checked the time on his scroll.

"I'm just waiting while the rest of my team gets ready to come here. I'm here to kill time."

"Or perhaps you can't wait for me to begin my class ho ho anxious aren't we?" the mustached gave a chuckled" you're one of those students who have a never ending thirst for knowledge, I like that Mr. Arc."

" _Not exactly"_ he sweat dropped because it was the opposite.

"Don't worry my boy soon I will teach you everything you need to know about Grimm. I'm ready to share everything with this new generation of huntsmen and huntresses. My knowledge, my expertise and my stories" the man started his rambling.

" _Oh boy here we go I'm going to fall asleep before the class starts."_

"Say while we wait for the students to arrive how about I tell you about the time I had a very important mission escorting a member of the Vale council?"

" _Monty SAVE ME!"_

"Back then I was a young and handsome huntsman ready for his mission, never hesitating always keeping my guard up…."

" _Why!? All I want is to play candy crush saga while waiting for class to start!"_

* * *

After an hour the students arrived taking their seats among them, Weiss and her team and Cardin's team. Shortly the rest of JPRY arrived their eyes were on finding their leader who was a little in the seats of the back. The three girls blinked when they saw Jaune with his head on the long desk as if he was sleeping. It was strange to see him sleeping when he was only came here to play the games on his scroll to kill time. Since class about to start they woke up the sleeping leader who's eyes snapped open glancing around frantically.

"Calm down Jaune you fell asleep" said Yang.

"I did?" he blinked then he remembered" oh yeah, I did."

"Weren't you planning on playing candy crush saga?" asked Pyrrha.

"I did until Professor Port started telling me one of his stories, I feel asleep."

The girls giggled at his misfortune getting seated with him but they realized they might have to hear the same meaning this class could very well be boring.

With everyone seated in their seats Port went to start his class with a quick introduction" monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm go by many names but I'd like to refer to them as prey."

" _I'm going to fall asleep again"_ Jaune gave a sigh.

The past forty minutes of the class was pure torture of boredom with Port telling one of his stories. Poor Jaune was trying to hard not to fall asleep again though the teacher was very good and knowledgeable when it came to his stories of his" days of glories" he was the most boring of them all. At least with Oobleck all you needed to do is keep up with him because his talking and moving was fast like he was using Ruby's semblance with a high boost of caffeine.

The worst thing the Arc already heard this story before from the original time line, to hear it again was a living hell. The knight turned to his teammates and they were as bored as him. Yang was trying to look for something fun to do, paying attention to the professor was the last thing she was doing.

Pyrrha had her note book and pen ready to write any important notes she might have to write she knew the story he was telling had nothing to do with the class so there was no need to write anything. However she was doing everything she could not to get bore or fall asleep. As for Ruby the young Rose was drawing something on paper taking a better look it was a drawing of Port with the title that said" Professor Poop" he covered his mouth not to laugh out loud at least one member of the team was having fun in class.

Then the teacher reached the part about the qualities a huntsman must have and Jaune remembered this was supposed to be the part when Weiss volunteers to be part of the challenge to fight a Boarbatusk. But he knew that wasn't going to happen in this time line so he wondered who will volunteer now. Maybe he should volunteer just for fun a Boarbatusk was barely a challenge with his skills and experience. To the Arc's surprise it was Weiss that has volunteered as soon as Port finished his lecture.

He didn't saw this coming again the same events were aligning with this new time. Minutes later the heiress returned after changing her uniform into her regular attire with Myrtenaster in hand facing the cage that contain the Grimm. The knight was curious what reason could she have to volunteered? She was a leader now and she wasn't angry with anyone, not that he was aware of. Except for Nora realizing she was her partner talk about a twist that made him chuckled. Maybe that was it Weiss was probably unsatisfied with having the Valkyrie as her partner and she wanted to show them she has what it takes, but that didn't made sense.

The fight started and every movement, every attack it was all the same from his time. Weiss lost her dust rapier dodging one of the Boarbatusk attacks though Nora was cheering for her which it was annoying the white haired girl but she kept her focus on the opponent. But the heiress was able to defeat boar Grimm doing the same strategy without receiving any help from Ruby, she pierced its stomach where there was no armor.

As she was done she gave a slight pant looking pleased with the result of the fight but there was something in her eyes as she wasn't pleased with herself. For Jaune he felt like he was seeing the same thing again from his time the heiress was upset even if she had an impressive victory. As Port was congratulating the girl the bell sounded meaning the end of the class. Weiss didn't even bothered looking at anyone, not even her own teammates as she left the classroom. The Arc left with his team but decided to go ahead spotting the heiress's teammates, his eyes were on the magenta eyed teen and only male member of the team.

"Ren!"

Lien Ren turned smiling at the blond" hey Jaune…."

"Hey um...Is Weiss okay? She doesn't look like she's in a good mood today."

"She's trying to deal with all of the stuff of being a leader."

"Oh I get it, but she's okay?"

"She'll be fine, she only needs time to get used to the team."

"But she's not angry at any of you? Namely Nora right?"

"I don't think its Nora" a smiled spread over his lips" she also trying to get used to her, but that takes time."

Jaune gave a chuckled" I heard Weiss and her were made partners I hope she doesn't lose it."

"She already lost it a couple of times. Nora has being very helpful with her, she even volunteer to wash her hair and comb it. She also wanted to trade her clothes with hers."

"Sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship" the Arc smiled" listen Ren if you guys or Weiss need...I don't know some help or advice you can always come to me and my team. That's what friends do."

"Thank you Jaune I appreciate it" Ren gave a smiled as he left to join Nora and Blake who were waiting for him.

" _Something is obviously up with her but if Ren says she's fine, so she must be fine. Maybe I'm worrying too much and its no big deal"_ the blond knight gave a soft sigh as his team walked over to him.

"Everything okay Jaune?" asked Pyrrha.

"Yeah everything's okay."

"Weiss is really something, she took down that Boarbatusk with no problem" said Ruby.

"She did had a problem at first, she lost her weapon if it wasn't for her quick thinking" followed Yang.

"But something was wrong with her, she wasn't acting like herself" the red head champion gave her thoughts" Weiss isn't the kind of person to lose her calm when she's in a fight."

"I just talked to Ren and he says she's okay, she's trying to deal with the team."

"Don't blame her especially when she has to deal with someone like Nora" said Yang with a smirk.

"Come on we better get going we have another class in a couple of minutes. I think its combat class with Professor Goodwitch" said the knight.

"I think that class is at another period" Pyrrha checked their class schedule from her scroll" right now we have virtual combat simulation class with Professor Amber."

"Professor Amber?" Jaune decided to check the schedule from his device and he raised an eyebrow seeing the name of the woman he and Qrow saved two years ago _" well this is new, yet another effect for altering the time line."_

"Virtual combat simulation sounds cool" Ruby was really looking forward for their upcoming class.

"As long as its not boring like Port's class" added the brawler.

* * *

When they arrived at the designated classroom they were surprised at the sight. There a large chamber wide enough for thousands of people to fit in. At the entrance stood a set of controls neither of the students present were expecting something like this for a class. They took their seats as the teams chose to seat next to each other waiting for the teacher to arrived. Shortly she arrived and it was definitely the same woman Jaune saved with Qrow during their Grimm extermination mission two years ago.

Amber looked like she was in a hurry probably nervous she will be late for the first day of class. The brown haired woman gave a sigh at least everyone was present already so she can begin with the class. Quite honesty she never thought she will become a teacher in Beacon and helping huntsmen and huntresses in training because that wasn't the mission of a maiden. She was supposed to travel all over the kingdoms doing kind deeds, helping the people aiding in any Grimm extermination it was similar to the job of a huntsman but apparently she will always have to travel without any rest.

This job has become something permanent due that Ozpin wanted to keep her in the school because of her safety. Leaving and going back to traveling could result in getting attack by the same woman from two years ago. According to the headmaster he was certain her attacker will be on the lookout if she finds out she has left Beacon.

So pretty much she didn't had a choice but to stay here and resume this type of work. But she was starting to get bore and sick of being locked in this building for two years. She missed the life outside of these walls now she was embracing a new life as a professor. A maiden as a teacher it sounded amusing, she was probably the first one in history.

"Good morning students I'm professor Amber I will be your teacher for the virtual simulation class for the next four years. I hope you can all adapt and learn from this experience of the course. The objective of this class is to prepare you for the challenges ahead as future huntsmen and huntresses when you're sent to do missions. Each of you will be put to the test in a virtual simulation program facing the different species of Grimm. My class is divided in two sections singles and team divisions…." the brown haired woman paused seeing a student raising his hand" yes Mr. Thrush?"

It was a surprise the mohawk teen was the one to raised his hand" what's the difference between this class and Professor Goodwitch's?"

"I'm glad you have asked Mr. Thrush. Professor Goodwtitch's class is combat class where you will battle in real life combat. Your opponents will be your very own classmates the objective of the class is to measure up each of your combat capabilities and rank you base on your performance. It is important to know everyone's limits and how they can handle themselves when fighting human opponents. Remember fighting a Grimm and a person who has received training and experience are very different. My class is to measure your combat capabilities when fighting Grimm how well you will fare on your own and how well you can fare with your team. To test endurance when battling many of their numbers. Teamwork is also something I will be evaluating once I reach the team divisions" she smiled seeing that Russell nodded understanding her explanation.

"Another difference regarding my class you will all be tested in a virtual simulation program prepared by huntsmen and huntresses who has experience real life Grimm combat. The big machine you see behind me was built with a variety of programs to test everything I have mentioned. It has a setting to set a difficulty level, Grimm species to choose from and many locations from the recent one you all experienced during your initiation test, the Emerald forest."

"So in other words its all like a video game" Cardin spoke not sounding interested at the idea.

"I wouldn't call it a video game Mr. Winchester especially when you haven't experience it yet."

"Who cares its virtual reality its not real."

Jaune frowned at his comment same old Cardin he hasn't change in this time line, his team acted the same. Even his own team at least Melanie and Miltia frowned at his rude comment. Amber only shook her head as the teen didn't had a clue what he was talking about. In fact he wasn't the first to say the same thing in two years since she started working as a teacher many students always told her that it wasn't real and they weren't going to learn anything from her class. But they were wrong, very wrong.

"True its virtual reality but let me assure you Mr. Winchester this program is as real as it gets as the result of being the model of the latest technology from the best that the kingdom of Vale can offer. Many students have gotten hurt because they were thinking exactly like you. That is why I highly advice to all of you, please do not get cocky thinking its only a virtual combat simulator and nothing bad is going to happen. Do not hold back, do not hesitate, fight with everything you have as if you were in a real life Grimm battle."

"No way" Cardin muttered still not impressed with the virtual program he thought this class was a waste of time.

"Now that we have that out of the way, shall we get started?" she smiled at the first years" any volunteers? Anyone?"

"I would like to give it a try" Jaune decided to raise his hand looking eager to try the experience of virtual simulation combat.

"Mr. Arc thank you for volunteering. Please change into your combat gear before proceeding" the brown haired woman smiled remembering the boy who accompanied Qrow to her rescue she also remembered the red cloaked girl who is a member of his team.

"Right."

* * *

Jaune returned to the classroom in his regular combat attire with Excalibur sheathed and Crocea Mors's shield strapped on his arm. His team were already cheering for him even when he hasn't even started fighting, the Arc rolled his eyes namely it was Ruby and Yang doing the cheering while Pyrrha just kept a smile. Everyone else were getting curious to see how it all works, Amber stood on the control of the virtual machine. The blond knight saw the double doors of the machine opening looks it was about to begin.

"All right Mr. Arc step forward and enter the chamber. You don't have to worry about your progress we will be able to see you through the wide screen above us" Amber pointed to the screen that stood above the classroom.

Jaune gave a nod entering once the doors slide closed the wide room was a bit dark but everything surrounding it was colored silver. There was literally nothing fancy about it just a regular silver room with a lot of space.

*Can you hear me Mr. Arc?*

"Loud and clear."

*I am speaking to you through the communications link system of the controls. I have already set the setting of the battle, it will be the Emerald forest and the fight will be divided into three waves. The first wave will consist of ten Beowulf, the second will be ten Ursai and the third wave will be ten Beowulf and ten Ursai a total of twenty. I hope you don't have trouble dealing with those numbers.*

" _I have dealt with more numbers than those"_ the knight remembered some of his missions fighting Grimm, they were tougher than this combat simulation" yeah that will be fine."

*There will be a time limit just to make it more challenging. You will have ten minutes to complete all three waves. Are you ready?*

"As I'll ever be."

*Commencing combat simulation in ten..nine..eight..seven..six..five..four..three..two..one, activating.*

Jaune's eyes widened in an instant the silver room was gone. Now he stood before the familiar setting, the forest where he took the initiation test just yesterday. It was definitely the Emerald forest and the area was near the temple where he found the relics to decide teams formations. He looked at his hands and all of his surroundings in awe there was no way this could be virtual reality.

Because it all looked so real and that wasn't all, it felt so real too. The Arc felt a gentle breeze caressing his face, the fresh air, even the chirping of the birds it really looked like he was in the forest and not at Beacon in Amber's classroom. If only Cardin would be here then he wouldn't have never opened his big mouth saying its not real. Just as the professor said, this is as real as it gets.

" _This is unbelievable I can't believe I'm still at the school."_

*First wave commencing in five..four..three..two..one.*

The distant roars caught Jaune's attention remembering he wasn't here to sightseeing. This was a combat class after all so he needed to keep his guard up. He saw the pack of ten Beowulf running to him he was very impressed with this virtual program. The machine even got the movement of the Grimm correct, even their behavior. The Arc prepared his weapons as he blocked a claw swipe from one of the creatures. It even got their attack patterns too, this was one program he was going to take seriously.

The knight blocked another attack and countered with a slash that cut the attacking Beowulf's arm, he finished it off with a swift decapitation. Any incoming Grimm were sliced off by his quick sword attacks. Those that there were further were shot by changing Excalibur to its rifle mode, other weren't lucky as they got blown up by its grenadier mode. Needless to say the ten Beowulf were killed with little effort from the Arc.

*Good work Mr. Arc.*

* * *

Back at the classroom all of the students who were the audience of the virtual match were in awe at the sight. As they gazed at the large screen they couldn't believe how real it looked, basically they thought their classmate was really fighting at the Emerald forest. Cardin was probably the only one who wasn't impressed by the professor's machine.

Ruby and Yang resumed their cheering after they were shocked at the machine's capability. Weiss and her team were impressed too as well as the Malachite twins and Russell. Everyone saw the program as something very effective that can help them sharpen their skills and give them experience when they finally start taking missions.

"This virtual program is really impressive" said Pyrrha.

"Its a beating Grimm machine" Yang smirked" this is officially my favorite class."

"Go Jaune!" Ruby kept her cheering.

* * *

*The second wave will commence in five..four..three..two..one.*

Jaune was still focused when he saw the pack of Ursai running to him. He went with long range firing a couple of rounds before firing a grenade enough to take out four of the creatures. The rest were cut by the series of flurry attacks from the knight ten Ursai was nothing to him. Blocking when necessary he jumped on one landing on his, he jumped out of the way just in time when another Ursai attacked him but it ended up hurting the other creature instead.

Grimm weren't exactly the smartest, he blast those two with another grenade. Without losing concentration Jaune loaded more grenade shells on Excalibur. It wasn't long before the remaining Ursai were beaten they turned to ash and the Arc was once more impressed. The program even got right the way the Grimm die.

*Good work again Mr. Arc* Amber sounded please with the results *are you ready for the final wave?*

"Go for it" he smiled looking pumped up similar to Yang whenever she was eager for a fight.

*Third wave commencing in five..four..three..two..one.

The Arc saw the twenty Grimm running to him, now this was a more challenging fight for him. But even with large numbers it wasn't going to be easy to take all out on his own so he knew what to do. Summoning a crystal he really hope this time she will listen to him he wasn't happy with her performance at the initiation. If it wasn't for his newest summon Red Eyes he and his team would have being in big trouble facing the two Nevermores.

"Celsius!"

The crystal shattered and when the light was vanished stood the disciple of ever lasting ice. The ice woman stared at the blond knight who was her master and summoner yet stood in her place.

"Celsius I need your help in this fight."

"… _...…..."_

" _Not this again"_ he blocked an attack from Beowulf and cut his in half" Celsius please I really need your help!"

"… _.."_

Jaune was getting desperate that this was still happening so pretty much he was on his own in this fight" I know you can hear me, fight by my side."

The only response he got from the ice woman was her avoiding the attacks of the Grimm focusing on her too. Still she wouldn't fight back its like she wanted the Arc to fight them on his own. The looked she was giving him was enough to tell him that she wasn't planning in helping him, she wont obey his orders, she wont fight with him.

" _Fine if she doesn't want to help me I'll summon someone who will"_ Jaune summoned another crystal before him" Behemoth King!"

As the crystal shattered and light gone the big blueish beast appeared. In return Celsius returned to her crystal form not wanting to be here any longer. The Arc knight mounted the creature as he used heave killing a large number with the attack. Together they managed to slayed all of the Beowulf and Ursai. Jaune knew he was lucky without his summons it would have taken him longer to defeat so many Grimm. He smiled pleased with the results as he got off the creature, he has finished the third wave of virtual program.

" _Thanks Behemoth King"_ he decided to communicate with his summon using his thoughts.

" _Always an honor to serve you master Jaune."_

" _Hey do you know what's been going on with Celsius? Lately she hasn't being listening to me, its like she doesn't want to follow my commands anymore."_

" _Oh...Well she was never the loyal type but its part of her personality, she's cold and strict. Just give it time and she will eventually come around."_

" _Are you sure? I mean the way she looks at me its like she's very angry at me. Like she doesn't care about me. Maybe I should talk to her, see if I can understand what is bothering her."_

" _Talking to her wont help much Celsius has never open up to anyone. I'm afraid she wont even open up to you."_

" _I wonder if Arthuro had this kind of problem with her."_

" _You'll be surprise master"_

" _Anyway that will be all Behemoth King thanks for your assistance."_

The beast returned to his crystal form as it vanished _" I wish if there's something I can do_ _For her._ _"_

*Good work Mr. Arc your survived all three waves* again Amber sounded pleased* that will be all for today's virtual combat simulation deactivating.*

Jaune saw the scenery of the Emerald forest disappearing and once more he was in the wide silver room showing that he has finished the exercise. He left the double doors meeting his team cheering for his victory while some of the students were impressed with his performance and others were glaring at him with some jealousy, namely Cardin. Amber smiled seeing the expressions of the students the first demonstration was enough to make them realized the true potential her class has for their development to become future huntsmen and huntresses. It was the same expression she has gotten before from other students they just need to see it one time before they're convinced.

"Thank you for that demonstration Mr. Arc well done. Now are there any more volunteers?"

Her answer was every student in the classroom raising their hands for volunteering. Ruby was all hyped saying she wanted to go next, followed by Yang while Pyrrha just rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: JPRY dorm)

The girl members of the team were seated on their beds chatting about their first day of class. They have being debating deciding what was their favorite subject and professor. There has being a lot of favors for Goodwitch's combat class and Amber's virtual simulation combat class, mainly it was Yang favoring both classes.

The brawler didn't like writing and pay attention to boring lectures, her interest was fighting letting it duke it out whether its with her classmates or virtual Grimms. Pyrrha was supporting both Goodwitch and Amber's class as well as history class with professor Oobleck. As for Ruby she was still debating which combat type class was her favorite it was a tough choice for the silver eyed petite.

They kept their talking not noticing their team leader was lost in thought not paying attention to their debate. Jaune stood resting on his bed his mind busy thinking with the events of the virtual battle Celsius behavior was really bothering him. He was worried there was something wrong with her and even when Behemoth King told him that she will come around, he somehow felt like he couldn't believe it.

The ice summon was a bit obedient ever since he first summoned her and sometimes she would do things on her own accord than him telling her as an order. Now it was all different she has being ignoring him, not listening to him and sometimes she wont even look at him. The Arc couldn't obey Behemoth King's words, he thought he was responsible for her.

"So we put it all to a vote" Ruby started" and the best class is Professor Amber's."

"Hands down its simply my favorite after Professor Goodwitch's combat class. Being in that virtual program is unlike anything I have ever imagined" said Yang.

"I know it was all so real but at the same time it wasn't. I even try to drink from the water of that river and I could even feel it and the taste was pretty realistic too" the young Rose kept her rambling.

"I have to agreed. Professor Amber's class is something unique none of us has ever take before. Preparing us through a virtual program, its something new and the experience is worth it. Once you're in that room you forget its all virtual reality due to its realism" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah, that Cardin didn't know what he was talking about saying it wasn't worth bothering because its fake" the silver eyed girl frowned at the Winchester's words.

"He even tried it and pretended he didn't like it. We all saw his reaction when he was in there" the brawler gave a laugh remembering how much the teen was really into the program fighting the virtual Grimm.

"It never hurts to try something new but asides that, I think all classes are good. Our first day was enough to realize our experience in Beacon will be one to remember" said the red head champion.

"That's right I'm liking Beacon a lot so far" the Rose petite gave a nod.

"Guess all classes aren't that bad, except for Professor Port's his stories can bore anyone to death or put them to sleep" said the blond brawler.

"What about you Jaune?" the Mistral champion turned to her lady" what do you think of our class schedule?"

"Who's your favorite professor and class? Please say Professor Amber" pleaded the silver eyed girl.

"Huh….?" the Arc realized they were talking to him" sorry about that, what was the question again?"

"He's lost" Yang shook her head" he wasn't paying attention to us."

"I was so" argued the knight" you guys were talking about favorite classes and Professor Amber's virtual program. I'm just not feeling like talking right now."

The three girls looked at each other it looked like they were able to read each others minds. There was only one thing their leader could be thinking now. Because they realized his change of behavior after his match at the virtual program after witnessing his summon Celsius wasn't obeying him again just like at the initiation.

It has become a problem for the Arc and they can see it this was really bothering him. But they already know him well enough that he wasn't going to give up until he solves this problem. It was pretty clear Jaune cares for his summons after all, his semblance was truly something special. Summoning different creatures that can aid you in battle, not to mention communicating with them.

"You okay Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah I'm okay" he smiled but the smile wasn't that convincing.

"Are you sure?" Pyrrha added" is there something troubling you, you're more than welcome to share it with your team."

"Thanks for asking guys but I'm fine really. Its being a long day."

"You're not down because of the cool lady?" said the brawler" she still wont listen to you."

"Actually no" he made it sound very convincing he was telling the truth" Behemoth King told me that things will come around with Celsius and she will start listening to me again. I see nothing wrong" he got off from his bed.

"If that's the case then I've been wanting to talk to you about our beds" the young Rose decided to bring the topic" if its okay with you, how about we turn our beds into bunk beds?"

"Bunk beds?" Jaune smiled that she wanted to do the same when she was leader of RWBY" sure why not. Listen guys I'm going to give Excalibur some maintenance, I'll be back later."

"I can help with that" said the silver eyed girl.

"Thanks Ruby but I have it cover" he left the dorm.

"Something was up" Yang thought she noticed something different in the Arc's behavior.

"Maybe we're worrying too much" Pyrrha stood in thought.

"Maybe come on sis let's get started with the bunk beds" Yang called to her younger sister who was in thought.

"Oh right sure, let's get started" she smiled.

* * *

Jaune has made the maintenance to Excalibur as he said but he had no intention of returning to the dorm. The Arc changed to his combat attire and left the academy in thought. Honestly he wanted to tell his team what was going on, but he thought this was personal and only him can do something about it. He refused to listen to Behemoth King's words and chose to find out what was going on with Celsius so he chose to get further away from the school in order to face the summon.

It was after four so it wont be long before sun down and eventually curfew will be place in the school. Usually students weren't allowed outside of the building after six so he had plenty of time to get to the bottom of this. The knight reached the bullhead ship docking bay where the long bridge stood that leads to the proud academy. Jaune gave a sigh hoping he'll be able to help the ice woman in her problem, whatever it was.

"Celsius come!"

He summoned the crystal as it shattered revealing the disciple of ever lasting ice. Again Celsius looked at him the same way she has since she started with her treatment.

"What's wrong Celsius?" he walked closer to the woman" why are you acting this way?"

"… _.."_

"First at the initiation, then at today's class with the virtual program. You're not listening to me why?"

"… _.."_

"I need you by my side fighting just like everyone else. Whether its my team or you guys I need all of you aiding me. Tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you somehow."

Finally Jaune heard the ice summon chuckling" Celsius….?"

" _There is nothing wrong with me Jaune"_ her tone at the mention of his name was filled with mock _" I just simply don't want to waste my time and my talents with someone like you."_

"What?" he blinked confused" okay you don't want to listen to me because you think its a waste of time having me as your master?"

" _Precisely I don't see a point following your commands. I don't see you worthy of my power, I don't see the need to call you master. I don't care if you're Arthuro's descendant, in my eyes you're not good enough to have me as your summon. The others are fools who have always had a soft spot for your family, but not me. You're not someone worth protecting and I want nothing from you…."_

"That's it? That's what its being bothering you? You're not sick or anything like that?"

" _I am sick of staring at your face if that will make you feel better."_

"Well it makes me feel better you're not suffering from some kind of disease. I would have being so worried if you get sick and there's nothing I can do about it. I mean seriously who would hear from summons that can get a flu" the Arc chuckled.

Celsius took his comment personal glaring at the person who is her master " _didn't you just heard me!? I said I want nothing to do with you, I could care less about you."_

"Yeah I heard you the first time and I understand how you feel. I may not look like the best for a master or summoner but I'm doing my best to become someone worthy of your presence."

" _You're not doing a good job, you're not even trying…."_

" _That's not true."_

Jaune saw four more crystals and they shattered revealing the rest of his summons. Behemoth King, the archer Elf, Darknut and Red Eyes the black dragon.

"What are you guys doing?" the Arc was shocked this was the first time they have chosen to come out on their own without him summoning them.

" _Where we should be master Jaune. We have had enough of Celsius's treatment on you when you don't deserve to be treated that way."_ said Behemoth King.

" _That's right I am sick of her talking garbage of you master Jaune"_ followed Elf.

" _You don't deserve to be talked that way. You have always come true for us, even for me you have given me so many victims to inflict pain and for that I am happy"_ leave it to Darknut to be so logical on his opinion.

The summons were now staring at Red Eyes expecting his opinion the dragon looked at them annoyed _" what!? Don't ask me I could care less what's happening but if you want my opinion, master Jaune you should beat the crap out of frosty she's being a real bitch to you. Don't let her push you like you were some weak ass puppy."_

The Arc gave a short laugh at the fact his summons appeared to defend him the thought made him shed tears but for now, his blue eyes were focused on the ice woman" Celsius I don't blame you if you see me as unworthy or weak. I admit I have gotten strong, stronger from the person I used to be. But I know I have ways to go before I can become someone really strong even today, I'm still afraid that I wont be strong enough to face that woman when the time comes. So its okay to feel that way, its okay to belittle to me, to treat me like I'm so weak human doesn't deserve to have your power…."

The disciple of ever lasting ice stood silent as his eyes were on her, this time showing a powerful fire of anger and determination. The sight was nostalgic to her, because somehow it reminded her of Arthuro. The other summons saw is speech false they would never think that way of him, of course except Celsius.

"But its not okay that you wont listen to me whenever I give you an order. When I call upon you I need your help with my battles especially, if its to watch over the backs of my teammates. Because if we were in a difficult fight like the one from the initiation where you refused to obey me, then we have a problem because that's where I draw the line. I will not risk the lives of my team just because you don't want to aid me. Anything happens to them, when you could have done something to save them...I will never forgive you."

" _If I see you as unfit to be my master then it should be obvious I will not obey you, don't you think?"_

"You can still obey me but you don't have to like it. I mean look at me I don't like Professor Port's class and I still have to attend it, heck I don't like Oobleck's class and I still have to attend it. I don't like it but I don't have a choice but to take those classes because I know they're important for my growth as a huntsman. Maybe you should do the same."

" _Ice Bitch taking classes that would be so worth it to watch"_ Red Eyes was chuckling.

"Not like that Red Eyes, I'm saying when it comes to listening to my commands" Jaune rolled his eyes at the dragon.

" _I will never obey you. You can forget about ever calling me, do me a favor and don't summon me again."_

" _Oh boy this is turning out as I thought"_ Behemoth King shook his head.

" _What to expect? Celsius was always so proud and stubborn its so hard to change her mind"_ Elf sighed.

" _Master Jaune will have to bring some sweet pain to convince her. I will have to agree with Red Eyes"_ said Darknut.

"If that's how you feel" the Arc knew he didn't had a choice" then I will have to do things the hard way, you brought this on yourself Celsius. I challenge you."

" _You challenge me? How amusing, you wont last a minute. Also you're forgetting you have to use your aura to keep me and the rest of the summons here. So fighting me while slowly draining yourself of your aura is not recommended. You might even perish…."_

"I already know that but why are you asking me? You really don't want to see me get hurt?" he smiled.

" _Don't miss understand my intentions. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm still under Arthuro's oath so I can't let you die. It doesn't mean that I actually "care" for you."_

"Then accept my challenge if I win you will listen to me."

" _And if I win?"_

" _Celsius you can't possibly go through with this and accept his challenge. Anything happens to master Jaune by your hands, not just you but all of us will be breaking the oath."_ Behemoth King wasn't happy.

" _He's persistent he's not backing down, there's nothing that I can do but to accept his challenge. Besides I am looking forward to this if you really are Arthuro's descendant, then you shall prove a challenge to me."_

Jaune unsheathed Excalibur and prepared Crocea Mors shield. Honesty he was so scared he has never fought one of his summons before and he thought it was never going to happen. But here he was about to fight the ice woman and he remembered what she was capable of from the times he has seen her fighting. She was amazing and deadly how she could freeze any Grimm and shatter it like they were nothing, her fighting skills and her ability to cast ice magic.

The blond knight was really into way over his head this time. With shield and sword in hand he faced the cold summon with determination, the rest of his summons were present as the audience. He couldn't rely on their help, this was between him and her he had to prove to her he was strong enough to make him worthy to obey his orders.

With a flick of her fingers Celsius cast a spell as Jaune changed his sword to rifle mode firing at her, but she avoided the fire.

" _Icicle!"_

The Arc readied his shield block the ice cube that hit him from below. But the shield wasn't enough to cover his entire body, his legs, his abdomen felt the chilling cold from the ice block. By Monty the pain was beyond comparing it was going to take a while for his aura to heal this kind of damage done to his body.

His eyes widened seeing the woman readying another spell, he couldn't let her cast it. Jaune fired a grenade from Excalibur the blast hit the target dead on only for Celsius to jumped on the air avoiding the blast. What shocked him wasn't that she dodged such a blast, it was the fact she was able to cast the damn spell from the freaking AIR.

" _Freeze Lancer!"_

" _This is going to hurt"_ he did everything he could by running to avoid the many ice projectiles flying his way at fast speed.

The Arc must have luck on his side as he dodged the mini cold projectiles. Those that were able to reached him were blocked by his trusty Crocea Mors shield. As the summon reached the ground she charged at him taking the advantage that he was focused in blocking her spell attack. She launched a kick that sent him flying even when he was using his shield. The knight hold for his dear life pointing his weapon changed back to rifle mode and fired some quick volleys. The disciple of ever lasting ice was quick on her feet to avoid all the dust rounds, once more she went for the attack.

" _Swallow dance!"_

Jaune gasped getting hit by a flurry of kicks from mid air.

" _Beast!"_

The knight got hit by a shock wave that took the form of a lion's head sending him to the ground.

" _Master Jaune!"_ both Elf and Behemoth King cried in concern.

" _This is painful to watch… heh heh I think I made a funny"_ said Darknut.

" _Come on kill each other already this is starting to get boring"_ Red Eyes gazed at the sigh like he didn't care if his master dies or not.

" _You're not helping Red Eyes SHUT UP!"_ the Arc's first two summons glared at the black dragon.

The knight summon was about to say something but one glare from the blue beast and the elven archer was enough to shut him up.

" _That's it? So much for the descendant of Arthuro Arc"_ Celsius mocked at the downed blond.

"Who said this fight was over?" slowly Jaune got back to his feet.

" _Just give up, you can't win. By now you probably have lost half of your aura. Do I have to remind you what might happen if you deplete all of it?"_

"Are we going to continue this fight or continue listening to your concern?" the blond hide his smirk.

The ice woman glared at him _" fine I warned you!"_

She was going to cast another spell and the Arc fired another grenade it was deja vu all over again. Again Celsius jumped to avoid the blast she was disappointed he will try this move again. However, just she was about to cast the spell in their air the blond knight did the unthinkable. He threw his shield like a throwing disk, the same way Pyrrha throws her shield Akouo. Her eyes widened from the shock not seeing that coming and the Crocea Mors shield hit her on the stomach. Because Jaune didn't had a polarity semblance his shield didn't return to him, it hit the ground along with the ice summon.

" _He did it!"_ Elf shouted in joy while Behemoth King chuckled.

"Looks like you underestimated me Celsius, big mistake" the teen knight walked over to her picking his shield.

" _No...It can't end like this. I refuse to lose"_ she got up glaring at him _" I will not lose!"_

The ice summon was casting again another ice arte.

"I wont let you!" Jaune charged while firing his weapon.

Celsius was quick on her to dodged the incoming volley she moved next to him, she has charged enough for her spell arte _" ice tornado!"_

" _Look out!"_ shouted Elf.

It was too late for the Arc to attempt to avoid the attack. His entire body was hit by a cold whirlwind that froze him on the spot. He was covered in ice from top to bottom, though it wasn't solid he still couldn't move because it was so cold. It felt like his body got stabbed by dozens of sharp knives, the feeling was horrible. The blond made one final attempt to move but it was impossible it was freaking cold. Celsius kept her composure staring at the teen, she admitted he lasted longer than she thought but with this her victory was obvious.

" _Its over you have lost. With your body frozen you can't move and it will take a while for your aura to heal the injuries."_

"Jaune!"

The knight saw Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha running to him. The members of his team were all worried sick when they saw him covered in thin layers of ice. When they saw the person responsible they couldn't believe it was one of his summons. The Arc didn't wanted to involved them in this conflict, this was his fight. The last thing he wanted were the girls attacking Celsius.

"Stay back!" he shouted to them" don't take a step closer I need to do this."

"But Jaune you're hurt" Pyrrha was still worried the injuries for being frozen were dangerous aura will take some time to heal them, but at his condition he could even die.

"I have to do this, this is my responsibility as being Celsius's master. So please don't interfere Ruby, Yang don't…."

"Jaune…." the young Rose gave a nod but she was still worried.

"You really want us to stood here and watch you turn into a popsicle!?" the brawler didn't like it one bit.

" _Actually we're done here. Let your team take you to get some medical attention."_

"You're really worried about me" the knight gave a chuckle" you don't want me to get any more hurt."

" _I told you I'm under oath I can't let you die."_

"Celsius you said I wasn't worthy of you. But what if you got that the other way?"

" _What?"_ her cold icy blue eyes narrowed not liking where he was going.

"What if it was you who wasn't worthy of me? Its the only possible explanation you will have a grudge with me."

" _Master Jaune I think you should stop talking now"_ warned Behemoth King he didn't wanted the ice summon to get angrier with his master.

" _Boo! Less talking more killing!"_ whined Red Eyes.

The black dragon got an arrow to his back courtesy of Elf, Behemoth King joined in getting on two legs he smacked him silly. Darknut joined in the beating simply because he wanted to inflict pain on the dragon.

" _Me not worthy of you? How arrogant of you. I said you're weak and you're not fit to be my master."_

"I refuse to believe that you're angry at me for no reason. Please tell me I need to know. What I did to make you angry?" Jaune met her eyes fighting the cold temperature in his body.

"… _..."_

"Celsius….?"

" _Answer me this descendant of Arthuro"_ the tone in her voice was hiding anger _" what are we to you?"_

"What? What are you guys to me?"

" _I want to hear it from you. You would have never gotten this far without us! We we're there for you when you needed us the most. Without us you're nothing you need us...Your weapons."_

"Weapons?" the Arc stood dumbfounded.

" _Isn't that what we're to you? Weapons, tools, pawns? We blindly followed your orders over and over that is the only use we have for you."_

It was at that moment that Jaune finally realized no, he understood Celsius. Why she had anger for him and saw him as unfit and unworthy to be her master. Ever since he unlocked his semblance he hasn't shown his appreciation for the summoning creatures. Though he was happy to have them fighting by his side he wasn't considering how they were feeling and for a moment, he could have seen them as tools or weapons, even pawns. He was ashamed to think that but thanks to the ice woman he realized his mistake it was time to change that. But the Arc knew better than that they weren't pawns, or tools or weapons he has come to see them more than that. Using all his will and strength he started moving shocking everyone, he tried walking towards her.

"Jaune stop! You can't walk in your condition!" shouted Pyrrha.

" _You shouldn't be moving, stop it!"_ this time Celsius wasn't glaring at him because of anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner. It angers you to think I will see you as a weapon and not something else. I'm sorry Celsius and not just you but all of you" he gazed at the rest of the summons" maybe I have taken you guys for granted and for that I'm sorry. You were right that without you guys I wouldn't have never gotten this far and I do need you, all of you. But you were wrong about one thing Celsius."

His blue eyes were on her icy orbs" I have NEVER seen any of you as my weapons, or tools or pawns I see you guys as my companions, my allies, my friends that's right my friends. You guys are my semblance, you are part of me."

" _Awww that's so sweet I'm going to puke"_ Red Eyes had to ruined the emotional moment and he got another arrow to his back courtesy of the elven archer _" damn it go easy on the scales!"_

"Right now as I look at you guys you are part of my team too, you're with JPRY."

" _Friend….?"_ Celsius spoke softly.

"I want to continue having you guys helping me. But I need to hear your opinion if you guys want to continue fighting by my side."

" _Master Jaune we will follow you anywhere"_ said Behemoth King.

" _I'm with you until the end Master Jaune"_ followed Elf.

" _As long as you continue to give me poor tormented souls to inflict pain I will follow your every command"_ it had to be Darknut.

"Celsius?" he turned to the ice woman.

" _Do what you like…."_

"But wait I don't want you guys to follow me because of the oath you made with Arthuro. How about we make a new oath?"

" _A new oath?"_ the blue beast gazed at everyone bewildered _" I don't know, can we do that?"_

" _Its not like Arthuro is here to oppose to his word"_ Elf stood in thought.

" _Jaune is Arthuro's heir he's our new master. I believe he has the right to change the oath if he wishes"_ surprise it was Celsius who answered.

" _A new oath will be good please say to bring sweet pain to more bastard souls!" _ the knight summoned made everyone sweat dropped.

"To continue fighting for the people of Remnant as comrades in arms and friends outside of the battlefield."

"Short but noble" Behemoth King smiled as he turned into crystal along with the rest and vanished.

" _Fool"_ Celsius didn't even looked at him _" you have used so much of your aura you haven't even realize it yet."_

"Oh?" that was all he said before he fell unconscious.

"Jaune!" the three girls from his team ran to him.

* * *

When Jaune opened his eyes he was no longer in the bullhead ship docking bay near Beacon. The knight got up glancing around an elegant white chamber with stone decorated pillars. The place was really pretty and it looked like something that will belong in a dream. That's when he saw his summons nearby Elf stood waving at him, Darknut was actually beating up on Red Eyes and the poor dragon looked like a tuna in a can because he was having trouble fitting in the chamber. He tried not to laughed at the sight, then he saw Celsius seated on a stone chair with her back turned.

" _Glad to see you again master Jaune" _ Behemoth King walked next to him.

"Where are we?"

" _This is a special place we created in order to communicate with you when we aren't summon to your realm. In fact this is located somewhere in your mind."_

"Really? This is all in my mind?"

" _Like you said since we are your semblance we are a part of you. We are connected to you through soul and mind. That is why you can see us here call this area, your mind scape."_

"This place is really nice" the Arc smiled taking another look around the chamber.

" _Hey you!"_ Red Eyes shouted at the blond knight upset _" how about building something bigger for me!? Look at me damn it I can barely move here, how about fixing it with something with more space suited for me like a dragon's den or a nice comfy cave."_

" _Ignore him"_ Darknut smacked the dragon with his shield.

" _We might have created this place but you can also create other places because its your mind scape"_ said Elf.

"Thanks for the reminder Elfy and don't worry Red Eyes I'll promise to make another place for you."

" _You better or I will go rogue like Celsius did."_

" _Idiot I didn't do such thing"_ the ice woman glared at the black dragon.

" _Oh someone has already forgotten that she tried to kill her own master not too long ago. Typical you forget and forgive without even apologizing to the guy, you make me sick."_

" _I can make you stop complaining for not fitting here by turning you into an ice sculpture."_

" _Just try it ice bitch!"_

" _Enough you two!" shouted Behemoth King._

"Um guys?" Jaune got the attention of the creatures" while I'm here there's something I forgot to talk to you while I was fighting Celsius. I hope you don't get offended with what I'm about to say but...Can you guys stop calling me master?"

Everyone was shocked by the question not expecting it.

" _What is troubling you?"_ asked the blue beast.

"Nothing's troubling me. Its just with making a new oath I want to have a fresh start and I would like if you guys will just call me Jaune and not master. I want to be treated normally calling me master makes me feel like I have some kind of high authority over you guys."

" _But you are our summoner that makes you our master"_ the elven archer stood confused.

"I know but I will feel better if you just call me by my name. Can you guys do that?"

" _If those are your wishes then we will respect them and obey them"_ Behemoth King gazed at the rest of the summons who nodded.

"Thanks all of you" Jaune smiled" I am proud to have all of you by my side."

" _Jaune?"_ to the Arc's surprise Celsius was the one to called him _" from now on you can count on me in battle."_

"Thank Celsius it means a lot to me" the blond knight couldn't be happier.

The ice woman turned her back at him while Red Eyes started laughing _" someone's embarrassed!"_

" _Absolute!"_

The black dragon was now covered in ice from the powerful magic arte.

" _Now you are Red Eyes Ice Dragon"_ Darknut made a horrible attempt to come up with a pun.

"Oh boy good thing Yang isn't here to hear that" he sighed turning to Behemoth King" by the way, maybe its a little late to be asking but, what was Arthuro's oath?"

" _To forever fight evil together as brother in arms."_

"That's great its…." Jaune blinked a couple of times the realization hitting him" hey wait a minute, that sounds similar to my oath."

" _I suppose there's a resemblance but it doesn't matter we will obey it and honor it."_

The knight smiled before he realized something" so how do I get back to the real world?"

" _The reason you reached this place its because you are unconscious. The second you wake up, you'll return to the real world."_

Before Jaune said another word he disappeared meaning he has awaken.

" _He's finally gone"_ Celsius walked up to Behemoth King and Elf.

" _Quite the irony isn't it Celsius? Jaune challenged you to a fight just like Arthuro did so long ago."_

" _It was more than that"_ the disciple of ever lasting ice stood in thought _" Jaune acted the same way as him, he even said the same words. Everything he said from not seeing us as simple tools to seeing us as his friends, it all came out of Arthuro's mouth."_

" _Jaune is the same as Arthuro, they share the same personality"_ Elf smiled.

Suddenly a rare smile spread over the ice summons lips _" true…."_

* * *

When Jaune opened his eyes again he was on a bed and a room that looks like a hospital. But this wasn't Vale's hospital because he's being there before and the design of the room was different. His guess that he was still in Beacon and he was probably at the medical bay of the school. Remembering he got hurt during his fight with Celsius, his body got frozen and he was weaken from using a lot of his aura for keeping his summons in the real world for too long. The door to the room slid opened and came Ozpin the headmaster smiled seeing that he was awake.

"Mr. Arc finally up I see" he walked over to his bed" first day of class and you're already at the medical bay, you must have a knack for getting into trouble."

"You said it was going to be an interesting year" Jaune remembered what he said at the team formation ceremony.

"True but I wasn't expecting you getting hurt with freeze burns and low aura level. It was a good thing your teammates got you here on time. They already informed me you're reason for your injury, you were having an argument with one of your summons."

"An argument that turned into a fight. It was my fault, I challenged Celsius."

"If I'm not mistaken she's the ice summon that wasn't obeying your orders."

"Yeah that's her. But its okay we already made up and she said she's team player from now on."

"That's quite a relief. It would be difficult to be having an ally who doesn't want to follow your lead. Luckily your team is nothing like that" the headmaster smiled as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Three girls fell to the ground due that they were eavesdropping on their conversation. Surprise surprise it was his team. Pyrrha was blushing from the embarrassment truthfully she wouldn't do such a thing as eavesdropping but the sisters convinced her to go for it. The red head champion started wondering if Ruby and Yang were becoming a bad influence on her.

"Oh professor Ozpin we were just...We were just about to visit Jaune" Ruby gave a convincing smile.

"Well Miss Rose you're supposed to enter the room not listening on the door. Well Mr. Arc I'll be on my way I have a busy schedule. The doctor told me you will have to stay here for a week until all the burns healed since your aura will replenish in one day."

"Got it" the Arc mentally sighed not liking the idea of staying locked in a room for seven days.

"As for you ladies, don't stay too long it will be dark soon. You have class tomorrow" the headmaster finally left the room.

"We will Professor Ozpin" said Ruby.

"How are you feeling Jaune?" Pyrrha smiled

"Better now, the burns don't hurt that much."

"You really had us worried. Even if you looked so cool covered in ice" Yang grinned.

"Bad Yang, that was really bad" the Rose petite sighed at her horrible pun.

"But it sure is ice to see you're okay."

"Ignoring my sister now" the silver eyed girl wasn't going to bother with the pun" Jaune you're not going to believe what we did."

"Well don't keep me waiting" he smiled seeing the petite smiling so sweetly.

"We made the bunk beds! They looked so cool your bed is below mine, sorry but I wanted to be on the top."

"Wow sis that is so bold, you want to be on top of Jaune" the brawler returned with the vengeance seeing that the girl put on her hood because she was too embarrassed to looked at the Arc.

Pyrrha blushed obviously understanding the comment" if it isn't puns it has to be those kinds of comments."

"Like you didn't thought about it" the brawler kept her girn.

"So everything worked out with Celsius?" the red head ignored her partner completely.

Jaune thought about the fight and how it turned out" yes it did."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-The sword Crocea Mors being some kind of key yeah I'm going somewhere with this but I'm not telling a word.**

 **-Yep Amber is a teacher and I think its useful taking virtual combat against Grimm. I see it effective to prepare first years when they go on missions. Now the part of the waves of Grimm in the combat simulation I got it from the game RWBY Grimm Eclipse I think its a great hack and slash game wish they would at least release it for the 3DS (I have one).**

 **-Looks like Celsius has solved her problem with Jaune and she's now an official team player. I have always seen her to be very independent without relying on others, proud and stubborn. That's exactly how I see her when I saw her in Tales of Symphonia.**

 **-I don't remember from watching volume 3 but did Qrow confirm he was the leader of STRQ? Because last I checked the first letter is always the name of the leader.**

 **-I wont be including the other maidens yet until way later in the story.**

 **-Damn it I forgot who were the people that suggested me the names for Weiss's team. Someone suggested (Warp) and another suggested (Wolverine). Please I need to remember who I'm having trouble how to put it into initials. I know I suck so much at team names.**

 **-Coming up I will be focusing on Weiss and her team. You bet Nora will be at it again on poor Weissy. After I'll be focusing on CMRM yeah you folks probably notice that I replaced Sky and Dove with the Malachite twins. Let's face it people those two were so irrelevant to the canon story I actually see Cardin and Russell more relevant.**

 **-Anyone else besides me is addicted to the new off canon series Chibi RWBY? So short, so cute so funny I'm loving it even more with each episode.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Leader


	20. Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY its the rightful property of RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 20 Leader

(Time skip: three weeks later)

(Location: virtual combat simulation class Beacon Battle Academy kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Weiss has always thought perfection was absolute. She consider doing her best will always lead to great results and those results, lead to perfection. She was raised by a rich, wealthy and powerful family who are the owners of the biggest dust providers in the four kingdoms. The Schnee family were among the richest and most powerful families in Remnant, there was no doubt about it.

Weiss received only the best training anyone could need, she attended Atlas combat school and become a prodigy in her home land. She received private training from her older sister who was a high ranking officer in the Atlas military Winter Schnee who was a subordinate to General James Ironwood. Perfection was a very common word for her and her family. So it was obvious, she chose to attend Beacon as the most prestigious academy in the kingdoms. Only the best of the best would go so she eventually she became a student.

She chose to become a huntress to forge a new path in the Schnee family legacy. Because she will be making history becoming the first member of her family to become such. Her older sister was a soldier, not exactly a huntress but she could still fight and she was among the best of the Atlas military next to the General. When she first arrived at the school she made two mental notes set as goal. One, to become leader of a team and two, her team has to composed of skills individual.

That was why she went to Pyrrha, she was a perfect candidate to be part of her team. She knew all about the red head with her record as four time champion of the Mistral regional tournament. Along with graduating at the top of her class in Sanctum, being the mascot of Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes was really something that caught her interest. Unfortunately Pyrrha didn't made it to her team, she was picked to another one who could be considered as her rival team.

The heiress was successful in passing the initiation test and eventually succeeded in being part of a team, and become the leader of it. But her team, she was in deep thought. Honestly she had no idea how to describe them. The members of such team, they were strong, skilled but something was off about them. The first member to give her thoughts no doubt was her partner Nora Valkyrie.

At first she thought the girl was downright out of her mind. She still think the orange haired girl had a few screws loose but she shouldn't be underestimated after watching her fight. Nora was hyperactive, childish, full of energy, insane, a monster in battle and did she forgot to mention she was insane? Oh yes, she already did.

Then there was Lie Ren who was the complete opposite of Nora. Quiet, calm a boy of a few words and a skilled fighter. According to the Valkyrie he and her were childhood friends and both were orphans. The last part made her fell sorry for them, especially Ren. She couldn't imagine watching the poor boy living under the same roof with the orange haired girl. Then again she was her partner and she was living in the same dorm as her, Weiss mentally sighed.

But going back about the only male member of the team, Ren was very open minded and smart. He will give his opinion if needed and he will be there if his childhood friend needed to be put on a leash due to her crazy actions. It made the heiress think there was something going on between them, they are SO close. While Nora says they aren't "together together" as she claims she knew those two will get together eventually, because it was that obvious.

Finally, there was Blake Belladonna. She was the third female member of the team and like Ren she was quiet and calm. One thing Weiss learned from the raven haired amber eyed girl, she loves reading a LOT. When they weren't taking classes, that they were in their dorm or at the cafeteria she will be reading a book. It was hard not to see her with a book on her hands.

Another thing the heiress took notice of her, sometimes she avoided her gaze. It looked like Blake was keeping her distance sometimes. She thought she was afraid of her or something like that, it was hard to understand her. At least she has good communication with the girl. Also she wonders of the black bow she wears, she has always seen her wearing it. She even wears it when she's sleeping, it was a miracle that the head accessory didn't bothered her.

Point is Weiss had good communication with all members of her team. Or at least she thought because now that communication was lacking. As she stood with all three of them facing another test from Amber's virtual combat class, they weren't doing good. That was her opinion even if they were faring against the wave of Grimm. The battle was tricky the wave was a combination of Boarbatusk with King Taijitu, opponents not to take lightly.

They have managed to survived the first two waves and now they were to their last. Ren used the sickle blades of Stormflower to cut through the skin of a snake Grimm with aid from Blake using Gambol Shroud katana mode with the sharp sheath. Nora added some serious damage using Manghild charge with her electricity semblance turning the King Taijitu to ashes.

Weiss should be happy they were doing good for the number of opponents they were facing but she wasn't. Why? Because she gave some orders before they entered the virtual reality chamber. For days she has come up with some battle strategies that will help them getting the upper hand in battle. These strategies, in her opinion were good and effective.

It will also help their teamwork since she knew how important was the factor. A better teamwork equals better team dynamic and skill improvement. Now to the point she wasn't happy, even with all the time she took to come up with these strategies it wasn't happening. Her team hasn't even thought of using them, not a single one. As leader she was expecting they will obey her and follow the rules. Right now they were just fighting without a strategy, without any of the ones she made.

The Schnee heiress swiped a Boarbatusk from below and used of barrage of thrusts with her trusty rapier Myrtenaster following it with a strong stab that killed the Grimm. Then she realized she was a bit further from her team, maybe that was the reason they weren't following her strategies.

They probably couldn't hear her because they were focused on the difficult fight. Her aqua eyes went to the timer which was showing high above the skies of the setting they were fighting. They were in the Emerald forest with difficulty set at level 2 Grimm threat wasn't that hard since Amber wanted to prepare them by going through each difficulty.

"Everyone stay in formation!"

Nora send a barrage of grenades to a group of Boarbatusk with Ren firing from his pistols. Blake added fire power using the pistol feature of her weapon. The sight didn't go well with Weiss as she glared at the three members of her team. She dodged an attack from a King Taijitu and marched straight to the group. Nora was still blasting away art the Grimm with Manghild in grenade launcher mode not noticing the annoyed girl next to her. Obviously her partner was ready to give them a piece of her mind.

"None of you are following the formations!"

"We're in the middle of a serious battle" came Blake's reply to her it was hard to be thinking of her plans.

"Following my strategies will help us from this mess!" the heiress snapped again.

"More badies are going down!" Nora hit another King Taijitu with her hammer.

"Everyone formation B! It is exactly what we need" she suggested yet everyone else was still fighting for their lives from the excessive numbers of Grimm.

Weiss tried to calm herself she knew they were in a pinch but that didn't meant they had to ignore her words. After all, she was the leader of this team so they had to listen to her. Anything she suggest or orders her team needed to obey. Obedience is something she favors, it was appropriate for her team to obey her. Respect was another trait important in a team, all teammates needed to respect each other in order to achieve good teamwork.

But as she stared at them while keeping her own without lowering her guard it was clear that there was no obedience or respect, only survival. Each of them had their focus on the fight, even Nora. She in thought, can she really blame them? The numbers were against them so the obvious choice was to fight with everything they had. But still, paying attention to her will help them. All those times she spent coming up with those strategies have being thrown out of the window.

Using her glyphs, the Shcnee heiress went faster than the enemy gaining the upper hand. Just like that she was taking down more numbers than the rest of the team. It wasn't the determination, it wasn't courage, it wasn't anger, it was annoyance. Weiss was annoyed that her strategies and plans have being for nothing, that her team wasn't paying attention to her.

She basically aid all of her teammates from the hard time they were having taking on various Grimm at the same time. Their numbers were slowly decreasing and though it looked like they were succeeding together, it really wasn't. Because they was no attention to the leader, no obedience and no respect. As all of their opponent vanished to ashes the heiress sheathed back her rapier. The final wave was over, they have won this section of the virtual combat exercise.

"We did it!" Nora cheered as Ren smiled with Blake giving a nod.

The Valkyrie smiled in victory as she ran to her partner offering a high five" Weissy high-" she paused seeing the expression the heiress had on her face.

"What?" Weiss didn't raised her voice but her tone, clearly she wasn't happy.

"Nothing its okay, we did it we were spectacular."

"Not exactly the appropriate word I would use."

Ren and Blake gazed at each other noticing their leader's tone. She wasn't pleased when she should be. They just won the exercise so there was no need to feel unhappy or upset. Maybe Nora wont notice but teenagers like Ren and Blake would know. Apparently they were aware the heiress wasn't pleased with their results when it came to obeying her commands. True she has come up with some strategies to help them in battle. But they have chosen to fight according to their fighting patterns.

The situation was different so they didn't had the time to think things through and follow their leader. The magenta eyed teen walked over to his childhood friend giving her the impression to keep quiet around the white haired girl. Blake stood silent but considered thinking her actions knowing Weiss meant good for the team. But its not like she and the rest were ignoring her orders on purpose. It all happened so fast that they couldn't think of a strategy, it was fight, block, countered and kill.

*Third wave complete, well done team WNRB. Virtual combat simulation deactivated* Amber's voice was heard on the communication link system.

The area of the Emerald Forest vanished being replaced by the silver colored chamber. The team walked out of returning to the classroom as they met the professor and the rest of the teams. Weiss decided to go ahead and changed her attire and gear before going back to her academy uniform. She knew virtual combat class was done since there were more teams that still needed to take the exercise. Her team followed shortly back to the locker room area.

When they returned one team have already changed to their combat gear and they were ready to enter the virtual chamber. For some reason the Schnee heiress wasn't surprised it was team JPRY, who's leader is Jaune Arc. The heiress and leader admitted this team has done admirably since the initiation test. They have proven that they can be a great team in the school. Weiss sighed, the thought made her jealous fearing the competition was too much. Eventually she kept her eyes for them as they started the virtual combat exercise.

Minutes later the heiress witnessed why this team made her nervous and can be considered them as rivals. Every move, every attack, every order being given by the leader was accurate. The sight was enough to tell her that they had top notch teamwork. Grimm were being killed left and right and they were fighting for survival, they were fighting together as a single unit.

As if they were one, this is what a true team was all about. Just like the three waves were done and team JPRY succeeded. They even completed the exercise in less time than her own team. The heiress's felt more jealous there was no way she could compete against someone like them. She hated to think that way, but she was leagues before she could top leadership skills and team dynamics like those.

Weiss didn't saw any other need to stay in the class. She did the exercise and saw nothing wrong if she left early. The heiress excuse herself from the classroom without any notice from Amber while her team spotted her. Blake sighed signaling to Ren and Nora to follow her, they couldn't just let her go on her own. That day team WNRB didn't saw all the teams performance in the virtual combat exercise because to their leader, she has already seen everything she needed to see.

* * *

(Time skip)

During Oobleck's class Weiss was writing on her notebook. One would think she was taking notes for the class, but that wasn't the case. The Schnee heiress was writing new strategies and new formations that would be better than the original ones she has come up with. She thought the old ones weren't effective enough and regardless of her team not listening to her, these new ones will be even better. She had plenty of time analyzing each of her teammates abilities, thinking of their strength and weaknesses.

The only thing she saw as a weakness for Ren was his weapon, Stormflower. The pistols had low firing power, though it was a fully automatic weapon it wasn't that strong when it came to hurting to Grimm. Its sickle blades were strong enough to pierce any kind of Grimm skin so that was added to his strength list along with his aura usage. The white haired girl witnessed first hand when focused his aura on his hands and was able to rip through the mask of an Ursai, truly impressive. His fighting skills were also added to strength list, the magenta eyed teen was a good candidate for her team.

Nora Valkyrie, it she had a weakness it will be she was too hyperactive for her own good. She was a girl in high adrenaline with a combination of a sugar rush and high level of caffeine. Her partner was crazy strong. The way she swung her hammer Manghild and how she uses its grenade launcher form it made her a deadly opponent. Then there was her semblance charging electricity and then adding it to her weapon. It made her looked like an insane lightning goddess, that was a scary thought. No matter how crazy the Valkyrie is, she was still a good candidate for her team too.

As for Blake, that was a tough one. As far as Weiss has seen her fighting she couldn't see any weaknesses only her strengths. Sharp skills, really knows how to use her weapon in all its features. Her semblance allows her to create clones of herself in order to dodge enemy attacks. But the heiress has seen her using her clones aside from avoiding. The raven haired girl has used them to jump ahead or used them as a boost to increase her movements. It allowed her to move faster she was both close and a long range fighter. Her attacks were fast and with right precision.

The heiress made sure Oobleck doesn't try to surprise her with a quick question as proof that she was paying attention to him. She doubt it though, nearly everyone in the classroom could barely keep up with him. The man was kind of the same as Nora hyper but with a good explanation why.

The professor with glasses moved so fast it put Ruby's semblance to shame. Like Ozpin the man had an infatuation with coffee it was no joke. Only difference with the headmaster he didn't had a mug, but a thermos. In every of his classes he will be holding it and sip coffee more than any man can take. His caffeine level was probably way above than the average person should be drinking. When the teacher wasn't looking to her row Weiss went back to her team analysis.

* * *

After class the team returned to their dorm in their academy uniform. They were going to change since their next class will be Goodwitch's combat class. It wasn't necessary to wear the uniform during the class because the chances were high anyone can be call by the blond teacher to fight. Goodwitch will either accept volunteers or she will call them randomly from her list.

Blake decided to go first heading to the shower, for a quick shower and change into her combat attire. While the raven haired girl was busy, Ren was giving maintenance to his weapon Stormflower. It was important to have it ready just in case he get called to fight. Meanwhile Nora was doing the same with her weapon Manghild looking more eager than the rest of the team.

Weiss was still writing in her other book which she was using it to write battle strategies and other team formations. The heiress was in deep thought carefully picking the right ones over the ones she thought that were dull and weak. Once she made the appropriate changes she smiled pleased with her work. Now all that was needed to do is to explain to her team and hope they listen to her this time.

That reminded the Schnee heiress she wasn't happy with their performance at the virtual combat exercise. They were successful but without any of her strategies, and without listening to her orders. Her right eye twitched knowing there was someone near her and she already knew who. It has become a habit for Nora Valkyrie to try and sneak up at her partner.

"Nora!" snapped the heiress" how many times have I told you not to sneak up on me, especially when I'm busy?"

"Whatcha doing Weissy?" the turquoise eyed girl leaned over to stare at the content of her partner's notebook completely ignoring her outburst.

"Weiss" corrected the white haired girl "Planning new strategies and I have just finished" she cleared her throat gazing at her partner and at Ren who had his attention to her, they were missing one member.

The bathroom door opened revealing Blake with her combat attire who has finished ready for Goodwitch's class. The raven haired girl noticed the team's expression as if they were waiting for her. She was just in time before the leader decided to speak.

"Now that everyone's here and I have gotten your attention. Its time to announce new strategy formations."

"New strategies? What's wrong with the old ones?" asked Blake.

"The old ones were inefficient but I have improvised to adjust our combat capabilities to a hundred percent favorable."

"Strange, I don't remember trying any of the old strategies" Ren went back to give his weapon maintenance.

"That's because none of you have being listening to me since we became a team" Weiss frowned crossing her arms" as leader of this team I am expecting each and every one of you to be willing to obey anything I have to say."

"But we have being listening to you Weissy. You always lead us in virtual combat class you used your rapier thingy on a badie and then we followed your lead. I'm like" Nora smash!" and Ren is like" pow you're done!" and Blake is all fast and stealthy like a ninja. She's quiet and deadly, before the badie realizes, he was stabbed from behind."

The Valkyrie's dramatic tone made Ren and Weiss to looked at the raven haired girl who was blinking not knowing what to think.

"I don't stabbed Grimm from behind. I have no idea where you have gotten that."

"But stealthy ninjas always strike from behind. They silence the enemy before realizing he's being executed" the orange haired girl gave a dramatic pose and her tone was creepy.

"Nora I think you have being watching too many ninja movies" said her childhood friend.

"That reminds me, we're watching attack of the zombie ninjas tonight!" he orange haired girl gave a grin.

Blake shook her head though she didn't minded being called a ninja she was sure she wasn't one. The ninja movies she has being watching lately were too gory. She would prefer her novel" Ninjas in love" its shows the truth view of the ninja life along with some intimate content that children should NEVER read.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss got their attention" can I get back to the point of this team's meeting?"

The three members gave a nod leading the heiress to resume where she left off" as I was saying I have made this new strategies that will help us achieve effective combat results. I'm going to explain each one and I want all of you to listen carefully, you hear me Nora?"

"Roger!" replied the Valkyrie with a soldier salute.

"Now I will start with-"

"Weiss?" Blake interrupted her.

"What?" the heiress glared at the amber eyed girl.

"We're going to be late for Goodwitch's class."

"She's right" followed Ren" we don't have much time to change."

"Fine get change already, I will discuss the strategies later" the white haired girl gave a sigh disappointed because she wanted to share this information with her team.

* * *

(Scene change)

Since Weiss couldn't tell her team about the new strategies she came up with she decided to check again and see if she can make even better ones. Her aqua eyes turned to the arena of Goodwitch's combat class seeing a member of team CMRM Russel Thrush fighting Ren. She felt sorry for the mohawk teen the difference was pretty clear between the two. Ren was obviously the better fighter and Russel looked like a cheap rookie next to her teammate.

It made her feel proud that her team was strong but something was missing with her team. They needed guidance, they needed coordination that's what was separating them from reaching greatness. The heiress already knew the conclusion of the match before it started going back to her notebook. No surprise Ren defeated his opponent when his aura reached the red zone.

"And that's the end of the match" Goodwitch said clicking on her scroll" well done Mr. Lien and Mr. Thrush, perhaps next time you might focus more on your opponents moves."

The mohawk teen muttered something before leaving the arena. Ren followed shortly while the blond teacher checked the time on her device.

"Seems we have enough time for one more match, any volunteers?" she wasn't surprised nobody raised their hands" very well random selection it is."

She made the random selection with the list of all the students of her class. It was a good app she downloaded for her scroll, one that has proven to be very useful when it comes to her class. Goodwitch's eyes were on the first name that has popped making the selection.

"Miss Schnee…."

Weiss closed her notebook surprised she was picked, she got up from her seat facing the woman.

"And your opponent will be" she did the same thing choosing a random opponent for the heiress, the teacher and huntress cleared her throat gazing at a certain someone" Miss Rose."

Ruby's eyes widened not exactly the opponent she wanted to face as she got up from her seat.

"Both of you come to the arena for the match."

* * *

Weiss reached the arena, Myrtenaster in hand. This was something she wasn't expecting. Her opponent was a member of team JPRY. It would have been a better challenge if it was the team's leader Jaune Arc, but this would do. Her eyes were on the girl with the red cloak to that has arrived. It was hard to believe she was here. The heiress recently found out that Ruby was two years younger and that she skipped two years from her combat school.

This proved that the silver eyed girl was skilled and talented to be able to pull that off. It meant she wasn't going to be an easy opponent, which was good. Maybe the young girl would have made well for a partner after all but she already has a partner. The Schnee heiress readied her weapon once the girl was in plain view with Goodwitch standing on the middle.

"Remember when your aura reaches the red, the match is over. If none of your aura reaches the red before the time runs out I will declare the winner depending on who has taken enough aura damage" the blond woman put the information with both girl's aura full bar colored green on the large screen above them.

Ruby unsheathed Crescent Rose while hearing the members of her team cheering for her, mainly her older sister. The red cloak girl stood focused remembering what Jaune told her when fighting someone like Weiss. The leader and partner told her that close range was the heiress's forte, meaning she might have a better shot if she focus her attacks from a distance. Long range attacks will have to do as long as she keeps her distance from the white haired girl.

Weiss has seen the younger girl fighting before, from this class and virtual combat. She admitted she was skilled with that scythe and her rifle mode gives her an advantage to some degree. But between close range combat she had the advantage specially with her glyphs. The heiress knew of the young Rose's semblance, her speed made her a tough opponent.

Luckily she realized she couldn't keep running for too long, she had a limit to keep her semblance unlike her. Ignoring the cheering from Nora Weiss kept her focus on the girl before her. Losing wasn't in her agenda not when she was representing her team and she was the leader of it.

"Um hey Weiss" Ruby tried to make friendly conversation before the match starts" I just want to say...Are you still angry with me with what happened to all those dust vials?"

"Thank you for giving me more motivation to beat you" the heiress glared remembering that incident on the day of the academy's opening ceremony.

" _I had to open my big mouth"_ the silver eyed petite backed away from the fuming girl.

"Ready...Begin!"

Weiss got a hunch Ruby wasn't going to be stupid enough to fight her head on so she cast multiple glyphs around her to prevent her from going anywhere. The red cloak girl gasped not expecting that to happen. Even if Jaune warned her of the heiress's semblance she saw the white haired girl traveling from one glyph to another heading straight for her. She pointed Myrtenaster to land a strong blow but it was blocked by her scythe.

At the speed she was going and she was able to blocked her attack she couldn't afford to underestimate her. Ruby countered using her moves with her baby all kinds of swings showing the fruition of her training with her uncle. But they were blocked by glyphs from the Schnee heiress. She didn't got the chance to counter because the silver eyed girl fired the rifle portion of her weapon to give her a boost to back away. A good move from the petite she followed to use her semblance and fire some quick shots.

The heiress frowned knowing she wasn't going to be an easy opponent. All the shots were blocked by her glyphs she quickly changed the dust color from her rapier's chamber. It landed on blue if she couldn't stop her from moving with regular attacks, she will have to stop her using dust. Ruby was keeping her distance so she cast more glyphs to get to her, she added a time glyph to increase the speed of her movements.

The young Rose was caught by a sudden attack that froze the ground, unfortunately her red cloak was caught in it preventing her from moving. She was in trouble but kept her guard up. Blocking all of the attacks from the Schnee heiress, but not all of them. The red reaper got hit by a barrage of Weiss rapier making her aura to decreased. With part of her cloak trapped on the ice she was having trouble to move and avoid attacks.

Weiss knew she had this match won with the damage she caused on the girl's aura. Still the young Rose's team were still cheering her, she could still hear the voice of her sister the blond brawler Yang was louder than the rest. Ruby finally crushed the ice using Crescent Rose, she charged at the heiress with her semblance and landed a couple of blows. The white haired girl stumble to the ground, not happy with the results.

The silver eyed girl followed firing a series of volleys that were being blocked by her opponents glyphs. Ruby took a short break to load a fresh round clip after ejecting the empty one. She was back in action while the heiress changed the dust color of Myrtenaster's rolling chamber. It changed to yellow the white haired girl released an electrical charge from the tip of her rapier. The red cloak girl dodged it with her semblance and shortly the heiress followed.

Weiss cast so many glyphs all over the arena and one time glyph below her. This time she was planning to decrease her opponents aura to the red with this move. Again with the clock glyph she increased the speed of her movements and she was now traveling fast through her glyphs. Ruby countered activating her semblance there was a clash of weapons and dozens of rose petals floating through the arena.

Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune kept cheering for their teammate while it was the same for Weiss's team, but it was more on Nora's behalf. The heiress kept blocking heavy fire with her glyphs and the silver eyed girl didn't stopped firing. Once more the red cloak girl changed her weapon to its scythe mode as her opponent stood on one of her glyphs.

The heiress changed the color of her rapier as the rolling chamber reach the color red, using fire dust on her next turn. Ruby launched herself firing from the rifle end and the heiress did the same charging from her glyph. The attacks made contact but the Rose petite made one quick move to attack her landing a successful hit. Before the heiress could retaliate the sound of the alarm was heard, signaling the time was up.

"The match is over" Goodwitch checked the status screen and saw Weiss's aura was less than Ruby's" the winner is Miss Rose."

"I won?" the silver eyed petite stood shocked.

" _I lost…."_ Weiss stood in thought.

"Miss Schnee I highly advise you kept focus on your opponent. You looked like you had other things in mind."

"That's not…." she paused not believing the professor she had her eyes on her opponent the entire time.

"Great match Weiss" Ruby extended her hand towards the heiress.

"I suppose it will have to do. I need more practice" she turned to the young Rose not looking angry or annoyed" I agreed...it was a good match."

"Huh?" the red reaper blinked the girl never accepted her hand in a handshake" okay…."

"That's all the time we have for today class. See you tomorrow" said Goodwitch.

* * *

Weiss walked the hallways of the school in deep thought. It was strange why she wasn't that bothered that she lost to someone like Ruby. Her obvious reaction will be outraged, disappointed but that wasn't the case. Even as stubborn and proud as she was, she admitted it was a good fight. The red cloaked girl is really skilled but that was something she wouldn't admit out in the open especially not to her.

Now to the one thing that bothered her were Goodwitch's words. Focusing more on her opponent than something else, but what? What else could she be focusing on than her fight with the silver eyed girl? It annoyed her the blond professor didn't had a clue what she was talking about. She was focusing on her fight, nothing else. Apparently she has forgotten her team was nearby trying to keep up with her walking.

Blake gazed at Ren and he did the same, its like they could read each others minds. They thought it was about time to talk to their leader about her behavior. Maybe not Nora, the orange haired girl was still happy about the heiress's match even if she lost to Ruby. Two members of the team felt like it was the right thing to do to let their leader know how they feel.

Its because they have come to care for the white haired girl since they became a team. Its not that she was failing as her role but there was something that was dividing the team even when their leader didn't know it. Now that they were heading back to their dorm and that classes were over for the day this was the perfect opportunity to have a chat with the Schnee heiress.

"Weiss?"

The heiress snapped her head behind realizing it was her team" yes, the match didn't turned out the way I expected…."

"It's not about that" spoke Blake" we really have to talk about…." she paused not knowing how she will take it.

"Talk about what?"

"Its your role as leader" Ren replied" we talked about it and we think you're getting carried away."

"Carried away? Of what?"

"Your thinking of being the best leader is over stressing you Weiss"the raven haired girl didn't wanted to say it but she eventually needed to bring it up" focusing too much on being leader can't be good for one's health."

"You think my focus as leader is bad for my health?" the heiress didn't know if she should laugh or feel insulted" that's ridiculous I am the leader of this team and its my responsibility as one to carry out my duty."

"Weissy is a good leader but you should take it easy. You've being sweating a lot and you have those bags under your eyes" it was Nora who pointed out the physical difference.

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not" Blake argued" the only thing in your head is being a good leader and always thinking about that its not good for you. Its being like that ever since we we're made a team."

"Its that focus that its being wearing you out" said the magenta eyed teen" you haven't had a good night's sleep since the initiation. That explains those bag under your eyes."

"So its not good for my health that I want to be the best leader I can be!?" Weiss glared at her team" you think I'm not good enough to be a leader is that it?"

"We never said that" Ren shook his head" we're only worried that your drive to become leader will exhaust you like its being happening for weeks."

"Your getting very tire and sometimes you fall asleep. But I don't blame you mostly its in professor Port's class, who doesn't fall asleep there?" Nora smiled" I do it too."

"Your thinking of being the best leader is over stressing you Weiss" Blake walked to the girl" its not healthy, we're only worried that something might happen to you. We don't want you collapsing from all that stress, we understand your trying hard to be a better leader. But trying too hard can lead to your downfall please don't take this personal. But you need a break from all of this."

"A break….?" the heiress stood shocked.

"Some rest from being a leader. Just take it easy and don't think about it. Nobody is pressuring you or obligating you to focus a lot in your position."

"What Ren is trying to say. That its okay to let go and give it time. We understand its your first time being a leader and nobody learns to do that role in a short period of time, it takes time. You still have four years."

"But you're not alone, we'll help you" smiled the magenta eyed teen.

"We'll help you become the best leader there is or we'll crush the competition….Literally!" Nora gave an evil grin.

Weiss stood in thought. Were they really worried for her well being? Or that they believe she couldn't pull it off? She has being trying so hard to become the best leader and here stood her team telling her to stop. Because it was bad for her health to try, the thought was really ridiculous. She clenched her fists shaking with a familiar emotion, anger.

Even as angry as she was, tears were threatening to emerge not knowing why. All she wanted was to be the best leader, all she wanted was for her team to be the best and this is how she was getting pay. They don't understand her they don't understand how much this means to her. They can't understand the lengths she are willing to go through for herself and for them. Team WRNB is destine for greatness, that's what she believes or at least she thought.

"I see….I see what's going on. None of you think I can be a better leader than the others!" she glared at the three teens" you think I don't stand a chance next to Jaune or even Cardin! You think you can do better Blake is that it!?"

"No of course not! I'm not the leader-"

"But you would like to be. You're probably angry and jealous that Ozpin picked me and not you! I'm a Schnee I deserve that right to be leader no one else does!"

"Weiss calm down" said Ren.

"I wont calm down I finally realize the real problem here it so clear to me now. Its not me, I'm not the problem I never was. Its all of you, I can't be the best leader with a team like this one. I deserve a better team, a stronger team one that wont hold me back!"

"We are worried about you!" snapped Blake finally reaching the limit of her patience" this is exactly what I'm talking about Weiss, you're so blind to your logic of being the best leader that its affecting you in a bad way. We care, we are willing to stay by your side through good times and bad. We only want what's best for you, we wish for you to take a break and relax. But all you've being doing since we were put together is forming team strategies, team formations everything has being about your role as leader. You can't be the leader always, even you need rest. You can't go on forever with only thinking of becoming the best leader…." she tried to calm down her amber orbs were on her aqua orbs.

"Why do you think you lost to Ruby? Professor Goodwitch said you should be focusing more on your opponent and not on something else. Do you know what is that something else?" the raven haired girl knew she wasn't going to answer seeing how angry she was" even during that match all you were thinking about is being the best leader. Your head looked like you were focusing on the fight, but the real truth you were only focusing on your team role. If you would have focus more on that fight, you would have won."

"We only wish for you to get better Weiss. If you like we can help you become that great leader you want to become, but in due time" Ren added.

"Right now that title of leader is becoming a burden that is hurting you. You can't shoulder it for too long, let us help you" followed the raven haired girl.

The Schnee heiress glared at them. How dare they? They think they know what's better for her when they haven't done NOTHING for her. She was the one who was trying hard to make the team better, to make herself better. Yet here they stood telling her she needed a break, she didn't needed one. Her aqua eyes were fixed on Blake she was jealous of her because she was the leader not HER. She was a Shcnee, the only obvious choice for leadership.

None of them understood her, none of them were worthy to be in the same room with her. She was right, she needed a better team. A team who will follow her without question, a team that will not questions her orders, a team that will listen to her whenever she brings one of her battle strategies. Then she noticed Nora walking to her, she seemed concerned for her yeah right.

"Weissy-"

"Don't!" she took a step back from the orange haired girl" shut it you...Don't come near me, not any of you. I don't need this, I don't need no one. I'm going to the headmaster and tell him to give me another team. A better one…."

"Weiss!" Blake saw the girl ran through the halls until she was out of sight.

"She needs some time alone" said Ren glancing at his childhood friend who seemed to be hurt by the heiress's outburst, he put his arm on her shoulder to console her.

"..…"the amber eyed girl just gave a sigh.

* * *

Weiss's intentions when she left her so called" team" were to find Ozpin and demand to the man to give her another team. Yet she never went to his office knowing that it was located at the top floor of Beacon tower. She didn't know why she chose not to but she kept on walking all over the school. The heiress went to so many places, the classrooms, the library, the cafeteria but never thinking of taking that elevator that would take her to the headmaster's office.

She was so angry she needed some space to release all that steam. Until she reached the front of the academy. The white haired girl got seated near the monument of the hero of the Valerian war from eighty years ago. It seemed to have being hours since the sun was starting to go down welcoming the night. Soon it got dark and all her anger seemed to have vanished, but she stood in deep thought. Deep thought, thinking of her words and actions towards her team.

Thinking long and hard her actions was wrong, her behavior was wrong. She was angry and said the wrong things, many she has come to regret a lot. Ever since she became part of team WRNB she felt there was a connection with the members. Nora her partner, was insane, strong and too hyperactive but she was still a caring person. Ren was calm and stoic but he showed his caring side for the team.

Blake was quiet but she gave her opinion whenever was needed and she has brought some valid points during the argument. Everything she said, everything Ren was right, it was the truth. But she ignored it and chose to rely on her anger and her frustration that she wasn't doing a good job as a leader. Now there was only regret in her heart after her harsh words to those she consider her teammates, and maybe even friends.

" _ **Your thinking of being the best leader is over stressing you Weiss"**_

" _ **Its that focus that its being wearing you out. you haven't had a good night's sleep since the initiation. That explains those bag under your eyes."**_

" _ **But you're not alone, we'll help you."**_

" _ **We'll help you become the best leader there is or we'll crush the competition….Literally!"**_

" _ **We only wish for you to get better Weiss. If you like we can help you become that great leader you want to become, but in due time"**_

" _ **Right now that title of leader is becoming a burden that is hurting you. You can't shoulder it for too long, let us help you"**_

Weiss didn't know when tears were falling. She failed to noticed her face was filled with them. To think it was that simple to destroy her relationship with her team. They were only trying to help her and she spit it back in their faces. She couldn't believe she acted like a selfish, cold heart bitch. If your team was willing to help you get through something she should NEVER reject that help.

Because it was the only proof needed to know that they really care for the well being of their leader. If only she could take it all back and accept their help. Because they were right. Her focus on being the best leader was really over stressing herself. She barely eat because of that focus, she has barely gotten any sleep because of it, just like Ren and Nora said. Everything Blake pointed out was true, it wasn't good for her health to burdening herself with the responsibility that is being a leader.

" _What have I done? I should have never said those things. They were right, I was wrong. I wasn't feeling well and all I wanted was to be the best leader I can be but at what cost? At the expense of my team. They must hate me so much. What can I do now? I don't want to go to Ozpin and tell him to give me a new team, I highly doubt he will listen. Maybe I should tell him what happened, he might understand and try to help me."_

Weiss was caught off guard by the sudden sound of her scroll ringing. The heiress gazed over at the number and was surprised to recognized it. This wasn't the best time for her older sister to be calling her. The white haired girl cleaned her tears and cleared her throat. The last thing she wanted was her sister to find out she was crying out. Winter may be strict and cold but when it came to her safety, she will get over protective like any older sibling would.

"Winter hi…."

*Weiss how are you doing? You haven't called me since you started Beacon. How are things there? Busy I assume.*

"Um...Things have being very busy" she paused but ended up giving a sob" a lot has happened since I started at the academy."

She really hoped her sister didn't heard her sob but she was wrong. Winter has indeed heard that sob and reacted entering older sister mode.

*What's wrong? Why are you crying?*

"Its..Its nothing really I'm fine…."

*Don't you dare lie to me!* Her tone froze the younger Schnee *for you to cry something very bad must have happened. Go ahead tell me now.*

"Its just…." she sighed lying was out of the question when it came to Winter" something happened I..I got into an argument with my team and things really went wrong."

*Are they giving you a hard time?* Hearing the older Schnee's tone was enough to sent a shiver on Weiss's spine, sometimes she will get very over protective of her younger sibling, kind of the same with Yang when it came to Ruby's safety.

"Let me get to the beginning. After the initiation I was made leader of my own team…."

*Team leader, excellent news as it should be. There is no one better, more suited for the task than you.*

"Yes that's what I thought at first" a sigh escaped her lips" I realize being a leader will be easy and it wont be hard to lead a team, but I found out the hard way its not that easy. Its so hard and I thought I wasn't suited for the job. This position isn't for me…."

*None sense you're a Schnee you are born to lead.*

"That's what I thought but the truth is, I'm sorry to say this Winter I didn't had a clue in how to be a leader in the first place. That's why I focused so much of my time in trying to become a better leader but I failed. I risked my health in doing so and my team got so worried for me they were willing to help me get through it. But I…." she cursed mentally as the tears started falling again" I yelled at them, I rejected their help. I said so many mean things to them and I don't know if they can forgive me. I don't know what to do, my team I don't want to lose them…." she sobbed.

*…...*

"Winter?" Weiss got worried hearing the long pause it wasn't like her sister to stay quiet for this long" are you there?"

*I'm still here don't worry I listen to every word. Are you certain they didn't gave you a hard time?*

"Yes I am sure! They didn't do a thing it wasn't them it was ME! It was my fault for rejecting their help for acting so selfish, so arrogant...So cold…."

*Those are the common traits of the Schnee family so it can't be help. If this whole argument was indeed your fault, then the obvious course of action will be for you to apologize to your team immediately.*

"But I don't know if they will accept me back I...I was so mean to them. I'm afraid they will no longer welcome me back as leader or even as a teammate…."

*Weiss listen to me clearly. First of, dry those tears I don't want to hear you cry anymore. True teammates accept each other flaws or no flaws, true teammates will stick by your side no matter how many petty arguments you had with them. True teammates will accept you for who you are, yes it sounds like the previous one but that's how it is. And if they don't welcome you back then its their loss for not seeing the talented and most wonderful person you are. It will be a shame if they don't forgive you because they will have to deal with me when I get the opportunity to travel to Vale* her cold tone was enough to freeze the younger Schnee in her place.

" _Her over protectiveness is worst than Yang's"_ she mentally sighed but smiled.

*Here's what you're going to do. You will march up to your team's dorm and offer a sincere, heartfelt apology, tell them the truth how you really feel. Remember if they truly care for you they will forgive you, now hurry up and get to it.*

"I will thanks" the heiress felt a lot confidence to go through with her apology.

*Call me back after you have solve this matter. If you don't I will call you and I wont be happy, are we clear dear sister?*

"Yes I understand" she ended the call with a sigh" she can get so scary sometimes."

" _Well time to get back to the dorm and apologize."_

* * *

As Weiss walked the dorm hallway she has being thinking hard. Working on her apology speech, it needed to be long, it needed to emotional but most importantly it needed to be sincere like Winter told her. At the same time fear was trying to take over he. Fear that her apology will be for naught, fear that the team wont welcome her back, fear they wont accept her, fear they will reject her.

But she needed to face this now because mainly, this was her fault. She chose to ignored them, to reject them, to leave them. As aware of her mistake it was up to her to fix it no matter what. Because as a leader she needed to fix this, it was her duty and responsibility to do so. It was better to apologize now and get rejected than not apologize and still get rejected.

" _Stop thinking so negative, Winter would smack me if she were here. I have to stay positive and believe everything will be all right. Can I really believe that after what happened?"_

As she was near the door to her team's dorm she took a deep breath. She muster all the right words of her apology speech until she was ready to enter and face them. The sound of a door being opened shocked Weiss. She gasped thinking somebody from her team was coming out. Much to her relief it was the door from their neighbor team.

Her eyes widened when she saw Jaune Arc coming out of the next door dorm. The Schnee heiress couldn't believe she has forgotten that team JPRY was their next door team. One of her rival teams were her neighbors. She remembered that was one of the things that annoyed her after the initiation, asides from being Nora's partner and being in the same team with the Valkyrie girl. The Arc stopped on his tracks because he has noticed her presence in the hallway.

Jaune wasn't expecting to see Weiss especially when it was almost dark. He needed to get to his locker and give the few adjustments to his weapon before curfew. The blond knight didn't wanted to get scolded by Goodwitch for not obeying curfew rules. Even in this time line she was still strict and scary. Going back to the Schnee heiress it was a surprised to ran into her maybe she will be in a good move like in combat class.

He remembered how the fight between the heiress and his partner Ruby went, he was impressed with the Rose petite's performance and the fact that she won. Yet he never expected Weiss acting calm, instead of upset or annoyed that would her usual reaction. Of course the heiress in this time line was the same too, same personality traits it was clear after meeting her and the accident with the dust vials.

"Weiss hey?" the knight gave a friendly wave.

"Can we talk Jaune?"

"Um..Sure I guess. I was on my way to my locker to do some quick adjustments on Excalibur but okay we can talk."

Both teen decided not to go too far from the dorms. As soon as Weiss saw him she saw the perfect chance to ask him. Before apologizing to her team she needed his help. Maybe the Arc can give her that extra help she needs while her team can do the rest. That is if they forgive her, the heiress removed the thought now it wasn't the time. Aside from Jaune there was Cardin but she wasn't going to waste her time with him. Since she first saw him the leader of CMRM was nothing but a big jerk there was no way he'll be able to help her in what she was looking for.

"What do you want to talk about?" Jaune stood curious it wasn't every day the heiress would want to talk to him in private.

"Its because you seem to be the only logical choice asides from the second" she mentally frowned thinking of the Winchester" you seem to have some experience in it?"

"What experience?"

"I saw you at the initiation and the couple of virtual combat exercises. The way you lead your team and the way they followed you, how they obeyed your every command and how they worked perfectly together with you. I see you and…." she rolled her eyes" what I'm trying to say is, you're the perfect example of what a true leader should be."

" _Whoa Weiss has given me a compliment, never thought I would live to see the day"_ the Arc kept his composure at comment" uh, thanks I guess."

"Look this might come a little odd for you but, this whole leader thing is new to me. As talented and skilled I might be in some areas, but when it comes to leadership I don't seem to have a knack for it."

"Okay I get what you're trying to say. So why you chose to tell me? Not that I'm upset about it or anything I'm glad your telling me your problems."

"The way you lead your team…." Weiss frowned a bit acting stubborn" its way better than the way I lead mine so I thought that maybe you...Can give me some tips in how to be a better leader. I could sure use some of your...Expertise in the field."

"….."

"Yes I'm asking for your help in how to be a better leader because Cardin is a dunce for a leader he wouldn't know squat. So tell me, how do you do it?"

"…."

Jaune stood shocked on the spot not believing what he just heard. At first, he thought he heard wrong but apparently he didn't. He heard right, Weiss Schnee was asking for HIS advice in leadership. Never thought he would live to see the day that the heiress will come looking for his help. It was as shocking as hearing a compliment from her.

So he snapped back to reality and again shocked to know how different this time line has become even if some things were the same. The blond faced the heiress and gave her his honest opinion, well not exactly honest. Because he wasn't telling her he comes from a different future where he was the leader of team JNPR composed of Pyrrha, Ren and Nora.

"I guess that depends your chemistry with the team."

"What chemistry?"

"I mean how well do you know your team?"

"I see…."

"How long do you know Ren, Nora and Blake?"

"Since the initiation."

"And have you made any conversation with them? To get to know them better?"

"I guess no…." Weiss had a feeling where he was going with this.

"There's your answer. You can't have a good chemistry with your team if you have only know them for a few weeks and you haven't try getting to know them better. Without that chemistry, you can't bond with them. To me that's the key for great teamwork."

"Getting to know them better is the key, then you must know your team well."

"I do. I've known Ruby and Yang since we were kids and I've known Pyrrha for five years I know them well. I know their attack patterns, their semblance, their flaws and their combat capabilities. I guess that's why I can work well with them whenever we go to a virtual battle exercise."

"And base of how much you know your team is how you make effective strategies?"

"Yeah that's how it is. I sum up all the information I know about them as well as myself and I come up with the plans."

"Does it bother you to be a leader?"

" _Now that's a strange question to ask"_ Jaune looked confused" what do you mean?"

"Let me rephrase that, do you find it hard to be a leader?"

" _Can't give her any clues that I was already a leader in my time"_ the Arc knew the answer to the question it wasn't hard for him because he already had past experience _" guess I will have to go with the obvious choice and lie."_

"Okay, I admit it was hard at first. After the initiation I still couldn't believe I was leader of my team. All I needed was some adjusting and getting used to the position. Was it hard? I'd say pretty much."

"You didn't looked like it was that hard for you" Weiss remembered the times she has seen him, and he didn't looked that bothered for the position, more like he was used to it already.

"Is there a reason you asked me that question?"

"I guess there is. Might as well tell you" the heiress sighed" Earlier I had an argument with my team. They believed I was taking my role as leader too seriously to a point that it was affecting me when it comes to my health. I was too stubborn to admit it, but there were right and I denied it completely. I...I said some mean things to them, things that were uncalled for. They didn't deserved it and I don't know when I enter that door, either they'll accept me or reject me the same way I did with them."

"Oh…." Jaune's eyes softened understanding perfectly the reason why she was seeking his help for leader advice.

"I have learned my lesson and I know what to do. I will apologize, I must."

"If you want to feel better I have a strong feeling they wont be angry at you. They're going to accept your apology."

"How would you know? Can you see the future?"

" _You can say that again"_ the Arc smiled" of course I can't see the future but I have a feeling Ren, Nora and Blake aren't the kind of people that will hold grudges, especially when it comes to their teammate and leader."

"If you were present when I snapped at them you wouldn't be saying that" her aqua eyes softened at the memory.

"It doesn't matter how cold were your words Weiss. What matters right now is you have to apologize to them and be honest with yourself. Do you still want to be their leader?"

"Yes, yes I do. But only if they will accept me back. I don't want them to have me as their leader because they don't have a choice."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and tell them."

The heiress gave a nod before smiling at the blond" I appreciate taking your time for giving me advice to be a better leader Jaune."

"Its the less I can do. From one leader to another we can both learn from this experience. Well I better get going, gotta make those adjustments for Excalibur. Bye Weiss" the knight smiled as he left the hallway.

" _I really appreciate it Jaune. Your words will help me a lot in the long run. Now it depends if I'm welcome back as the leader of team WRNB."_

No more waiting, it was now or never. Weiss walked the hallway reaching the door of her team's dorm. She hesitated reaching the doorknob still not knowing the outcome of this encounter. Then the heiress remembered Jaune's words but to her it didn't matter if she doesn't get accepted or rejected. What matters to her was to apologize to the team for her harsh words and treatment. Blake, Ren and Nora they needed to know she was sorry for what she said to them. Gathering some of that Schnee courage the white haired girl turned the doorknob opening the door.

She entered the dorm and closed the door behind her. There they stood, her team. Weiss spotted Blake seated on her bed, not surprised to see her reading one of her books. The raven haired girl lowered her book gazing at the visitor. The second was Ren who seemed to be doing homework, probably for Professor Oobleck because he's the teacher who gives the most. His magenta eyes were on her. Nora was the last who was jumping up and down in her own bed. The orange haired girl stopped immediately the moment she saw the heiress.

Weiss tried to apologized but she couldn't, she failed miserably. Not even a word would escape her lips because every time she was looking at them it was bringing tears to swell up. She tried to be strong, she tried to say those words" I'm sorry" but it was futile.

She noticed Blake gave a small smile as she already knew she came back to apologize. It was the same thing with Ren, the male teen figured out the moment he saw her back. Nora didn't wasted time she ran to the white haired girl and gave her a big hug as if she wanted to crush her lungs. It was similar to the hugs Yang would give to Ruby for being her over protective older sister.

"It's okay Weissy I forgive you."

"You dolt! You're supposed to forgive me after I have apologize and I haven't yet" the tears were falling she knew.

"We forgive you either way" said Ren.

"No don't forgive me yet I have to say this" the heiress managed to break away from the Valkyrie's powerful embrace.

"Weiss its okay. We knew you needed some time alone to think things through" said Blake.

"Not its not okay! Now you three stay quiet while I apologize" she took a breath" I'm sorry, I'm really sorry you guys were right all along. I was over stressing myself from taking my leader role too far. As my teammates I should have listen to you guys. I'm sorry for the things I've said, I didn't meant them. I will understand if you guys don't want me as your leader anymore, that's all right with me. But I want to continue being part of this team if you guys let me" she dried her tears facing them" can you guys give me a second chance?"

"We wouldn't want it any other way" said the magenta eyed teen.

"And you're still our leader no matter what" Nora smiled before her expression changed to a serious dark one" but don't you ever EVER do that again!"

The heiress stood paled at the sudden change of the girl, she has never seen her acting like this before. Heck not even during fighting this was a whole new and scary Valkyrie.

"She's kidding" said Ren.

"I'm NOT!" the girl gave her the scary expression again.

"You are still the leader of WRNB as far as I'm concerned. I think its important you realized you were wrong. That's the first step of becoming a good leader, understanding your mistake" said the raven haired girl.

"So you guys accept me as leader?" Weiss gave a nod feeling so grateful to have being given a second chance.

"Yes but from now on whenever something's bothering you, don't hold it inside or stubbornly deny it. Talk it out with us."

"We're your team and we want to help you" followed Ren.

"Everyone...Thank you" Weiss dried any coming tears.

"Group hug!" Nora cheered as she hugged everyone in a bone crushing hug.

"N..Nora...Please" Ren had a hard time trying to breathe.

"Okay!" she happily let them go as they were all relief to be breathing again.

"Oh!" the Valkyrie has brought the television set to the front of their dorm" its almost time to watch zombie ninjas!"

"She's being looking forward to watch that movie hasn't she?" said the heiress.

"You have no idea" replied the hyper girl's childhood friend.

"Guess I'll continue reading later" Blake put down her book deciding to give the movie a shot.

There was a knock on the door as the white haired girl went to answer. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Jaune and the rest of team JPRY, all giving cheery smiles. For some reason Weiss had a bad feeling about it but then again, the Arc helped her giving her advice in becoming a better leader so she wont argue why his team was here.

"Hey Weiss, again. We got Nora's text that she's about to see the movie" said the Arc.

"You guys were invited?" she blinked not remembering that detail.

"Yay zombie ninjas!" Ruby entered so eager to see the movie.

"Hello!" Pyrrha gave her salute entering the dorm" I hope its all right if we can come in."

"You guys are just in time!" Nora smiled but then frowned" but where are the goods? You will not pass unless you brought them!"

"Did you say the goods!?" Yang burst in holding a large bucket of pop corn grinning" extra butter."

"And candy!" the young Rose added holding many bags of sugar goodness.

"You may pass!" the Valkyrie approved.

"Um sorry Weiss my team has really being looking forward to see the movie" Jaune scratched the back of his head.

The heiress only sighed" fine whatever get in so we can see the it already."

"Thanks" he smiled as he went inside with the white haired girl closing the door.

The heiress let a small smile seeing everyone getting seated on the floor. Nora grabbed the remote ready to put the movie.

"Yang pass the pop corn" said Blake.

"Sure thing."

"Ruby pass the M and M's" said Jaune.

"Sure thing."

"The skittles Ruby please" said Pyrrha.

"No problem."

"Pop corn please" Ren kindly asked as the raven haired girl offered him the big bucket.

"Who's ready for some NINJAS!?" Nora exploded from the enthusiasm.

"And ZOMBIES!" followed the red cloak petite in the same enthusiasm.

"I DO!" Yang followed before her eyes turned red" hey! Bring the pop corn over here!"

"How long will this movie last?" asked Weiss.

"I think its two hours" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"I'm asking to be sure we get to bed early. After all we do have class tomorrow."

"….….."

"Boo!" Nora shouted in complain.

"Buzz kill!" followed the blond brawler.

"Oh Weiss why do you have to ruin the mood?" followed Ruby.

"Yeah leave it to the ice queen to rain on our parade" replied Yang before smirking" ice rain on our parade."

"YANG!" everyone shouted in unison annoyed at the lame pun.

"That was a funny pun."

"Boo!" the Valkyrie didn't think so.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was the middle of the night when Weiss woke up. She took a glance at her team smiling still feeling relief and happy she was forgiven and given another chance. As she got and walked over the bathroom she failed to noticed there was one bed empty. The Schnee heiress slowly opened the door her eyes widened hearing the sound of the water running.

There was somebody using the bathroom she felt horrible not to notice before. From the small view the door was providing it was Blake who was washing her hands. She was about to leave to give the girl her privacy until she saw her slowly removing her black bow. Her aqua eyes widened from the shock once the bow was removed completely, not believing what she was seeing. On top of her head they stood, and she wasn't dreaming. On her head she had other ears, a pair of black….

" _Cat ears!? Blake's a faunus….?"_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Omake-**

(Location: team WRNB dorm)

"Nora and Weiss have being in the bathroom for a while" said Blake gazing at the closed door.

"Nora's dieing her hair" Ren replied knowing it was going to turn into a disaster, he knew his childhood friend well.

"Should we'd be worried?"

"Yes."

The door opened revealing a very happy Nora with Weiss behind her. Her hair had a brand new color and the effects of it were that obvious with the rest of the team.

"Well how do I look?" the heiress obviously had no idea of her since she hasn't seen herself in a mirror.

"Did you looked at yourself in the mirror of the bathroom?" said the shocked Blake.

"Unfortunately I couldn't because a certain someone kept preventing me from looking at it" Weiss frowned at the Valkyrie.

"Its a surprise Weissy, I wanted to give you colorful hair."

"Don't look in a mirror, ever" said Ren before leaving the dorm.

"Um...I'll be in the library" followed the raven haired girl leaving the dorm.

"What did he meant by that?" the heiress frowned" Nora I hand me over my mirror."

"Okay!" the orange haired girl gave her the hand mirror.

When Weiss looked at herself her eyes widened from shock and horror. Her beautiful snow white hair had so many colors it resemble a rainbow. At least now she knew what Nora meant when she said" colorful hair".

"See colorful hair Weissy, do you like it?"

"…..."

That day the kingdom of Vale heard of loud scream that was filled with so much pain and horror. Anyone could think the owner of the scream was being torture or worse.

* * *

 **-I was actually angry with the way I wrote Weiss in this chapter. But it had to be done in a realistic matter with her personality let's face it she's a spoiled rich selfish brat and well...a bitch. That's how her character is. When I first saw her on volume 1 I didn't like her one bit I actually hated her I'm pretty sure many of you felt the same way. It angered me her treatment towards Ruby specially with the dust explosion wasn't her fault to begin with more like it was hers because Weiss didn't closed the dust vial correctly or whoever was in charge with the dust. But after she made the pace with Ruby I started liking her. She's the kind of character that doesn't like to show emotions frequently, she hides how she truly feels about others. The fact she's a tsundere type helps too.**

 **-LOL I had to do the omake its being on my mind way before I started writing this chapter, don't know if I will write more in the coming chapters. I laughed I think Nora is capable of doing such thing as dieing someone's hair with rainbow colored hair. Now Weiss is a character from My little Pony friendship is magic, the pony with the rainbow hair forgot her name.**

 **-I have decided to give change Weiss's team name from Warden to Warp, Wolverine sounds too killer. Warp sounds cooler guess I will have to change the initials too.**

 **-The Weiss vs Ruby match was a bonus of the chapter. It was something I've being thinking of doing for a while.**

 **-Uh oh Weiss knows Blake's a faunus way earlier than in canon. I totally intended for it to happened. Call it another effect for Jaune altering the time line.**

 **-LOL with chiby RWBY dear God episode 7 has being the funniest so far. RoosterTeeth has officially ruined me the image of Jaune forever. DAT part when he starts playing with RWBY's weapons and when he's using Myrtenaster doing Weiss's fighting poses, the way he was moving his booty LOL. Then his comment when he saw the team behind him" don't get jealous" I had to lol again at Yang's expression she was like":D".**

 **-Coming up we'll have a look at the daily life of team CMRM. You can bet there will be some tension in this team. Speaking of CMRM does anyone knows Cardin and Russell's semblance? What about the Malachite twin's semblance? I don't think RT has officially shown them. That means I will have to come up with something.**

 **-HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! Hope you have enjoyed the many fireworks and the barbeque of course while celebrating the rise of this wonderful country known as the United States of America.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Trust


	21. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY its the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 21 Trust

(Time skip: months later)

(Location: Combat class Beacon Battle Academy kingdom of Vale Remnant)

When Cardin Winchester was accepted into Beacon he has vowed two goals. One to become the strongest student in the school and second, to become famous. Both goals were tied together so he wont have a problem fulfilling one without fulfilling the other. Once he was strong enough to obtain the title of the strongest he will eventually build up a popularity in the school. By the time he graduates there won't be a living soul who hasn't heard his name.

He will be praised by all and the Grimm will tremble fear when they see him. Those were his plans upon entering the academy become the best huntsman there is similar to Professor Port. Scratch that, maybe similar but nothing like him. Maybe become have the same reputation as the veteran team STRQ, that would be worthy of him. All the woman would want him and all the men would be jealous of him they would die to be him, the rest will cheer his name and consider him as the ultimate hero.

His experience in Beacon didn't started bad. He was put in a team with Russel a long friend of he's. However he couldn't say the same for the rest of his team. It made him glared thinking of the situation he had a couple of opinions for the team. At least he was made leader, so those were positive points for him. But getting to the topic of team members he was going to start with his partner. A girl he didn't got along with and first impression was ruined Melanie Malachite.

What could he said about her? She was annoying as hell though she wasn't bad looking, she was attractive but that was it. Her attitude needed some work and asides looks she was a good fighter. There was no need to say she was a good addition to the team. The other member of the team was her twin sister Militiades or Miltia for short. She was Russel's partner and like her sister, she was also skilled. But unlike Melanie, Miltia didn't had a temper or an attitude problem. She was probably easy to get along but he didn't care about.

Together they were team CMRM a tough with different tastes in about everything. Cardin had no idea how his team hasn't fallen off yet after all these months since they officially became a team after the initiation. Him and Russel were different from the twins and let's just say the teamwork was questionable. Though he hasn't said anything questioning the girl's abilities, he decided to let them do what they want.

As long as they prove useful during battle that's all that matters to him. Now he was very well aware once he starts at Beacon he was going to meet competition. Those that were going to become his rivals. They were the ones who needed to get crush in order to fulfill his goals. The Winchester has found that rival, the person he has come to hate. That was the blond knight known as Jaune Arc.

Ever since he was first met the blond at the initiation he knew he was going to be trouble. Seeing him taking control of the situation, and taking command angered him. Then he saw the knight in action and his hatred grew twice. Cardin couldn't stand him in his eyes he was nothing but a know it all and a show off. Obviously the Arc became leader of his own team fueling his rage and jealousy even more. He needed to put the knight in his place for good and what better chance than right now.

Currently he was fighting Jaune as part of Goodwitch combat class. Now at first he thought it was going to be easy, he couldn't be any more wrong. The blond knight has proven to be stubborn and a hard opponent to bring down. No matter how many attacks he unleashed the knight would blocked them and he wound counter. If not, he would dodge and counter. It was getting on his nerves it was impossible to land a hit on the blond.

The leader of CMRM heard Russel shouting at him" beat him up Cardin" and the tall teen rolled his eyes. Yeah right, easier said than done. This guy wasn't giving him a break and it angered him. Because just from this match he could see the huge difference between them. When it comes to skills and experience, it seemed the Arc was ahead of him.

The jealousy got worse, if he was so experienced then why the heck was he doing here? Sure, Beacon was among the most prestigious academies in the kingdoms someone like Jaune shouldn't be here. Might as well let him graduate earlier and face on his life as huntsman. Even with semblance he couldn't touched him. His ability to increased his own strength on his attacks wasn't helping at all. Another dodged by the blond knight and he countered with a barrage of sword attacks that the Winchester couldn't blocked.

The tall teen fell to the ground glaring at his opponent. Why did Jaune has to be better than him at everything? Why!? The Arc has become one big road block preventing him from fulfilling his goals. He can't become the strongest and most popular with him in this school. At this rate, he might not even become second best. Cardin growled no longer focusing on the fight.

He got hit in the face from the knight's shield and an attack that sent him back to the ground. The Winchester glared, how he wanted to beat Jaune up so badly. He swung his mace straight at his head but the blond blocked it with his shield. The Arc rolled away and performed an upward swing that sent him again to the ground. The alarm sounded meaning the end of the match his eyes widened. He didn't realized his aura has reached the red it was over, he has lost.

"That's enough" Goodwitch walked over to the combatants" students as you can see Mr. Winchester's aura has fallen to the red. In a tournament style duel, this indicates Mr. Winchester is no longer fit for battle and the official may called the match. Mr. Winchester you failed to refer to your scroll during combat to check your aura status. Doing so will help you when to attack or when to go for a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobble up by a Beowulf now would we?"

Cardin only glared getting to his feet his eyes were on the Arc.

Jaune didn't replied he only sheathed Excalibur back. He tried not to sigh because he knew the next words that were going to be said by the blond teacher.

"Remember everyone, the Vital Festival is only a few months away. It wont be long now before students from the other kingdoms will start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to participate in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

" _The Vital Festival…."_ the blond knight stood in deep thought yet he saw the members of his team very excited, especially Ruby and Yang they were eager looking forward to the tournament.

* * *

"Hey Arc!"

Jaune was caught off guard just as he was exiting the battle arena. He mentally sighed when he saw Cardin walking to him not looking happy in the least. The blond knight had to sigh loudly this time, he knew what this was about. Ever since he put the Winchester in his place back at the initiation the tall teen had a big grudge with him.

Honestly he could care less about the leader of CMRM since he had other things to worry about. These were the times he wished time could go slow, but it was inevitable. The Vital Festival was coming, meaning the tournament will begin and the invasion will take place. In just a few months away everything he has trained for will be put to the test. The Arc remembered the tournament started a month after the beginning of the second semester. If he wasn't mistaking it was around the third week.

But going back to Cardin the way he was glaring at him it gave a whole new meaning to the term" if looks could kill". Jaune knew where this was going the Winchester wasn't going back down after he beat him. He already knew the kind of person he is, especially when he hasn't change in this time line. Looking for trouble with him because he got beaten with him.

To the blond knight he was an immature bully with the brain of an eight year old brat. But of course he will back down and not insult him. Following school rules of respecting your classmates he will not say a word to further anger the tall teen. As arrogant as Cardin is he didn't deserve to get a reply from him. Not if it was to feed his ego. He lost count how many times he has asked himself what was Ozpin thinking accepting someone like him to his school?

"Yes Cardin what is it?" he kept his tone calm.

"You think you're so tough don't you?" the Winchester kept his glare.

"Cardin, are you going to let some defeat turn you into an angry maniac? It was just combat class it was nothing official. Worry when you get official missions."

"I'm not done with you yet Jauney boy" he grabbed the knight by the collar of his vest.

"Don't call me that" the Arc has suddenly snapped removing the teen's hands from him he hated to be called "Jauney boy", it reminded him when he was the old Jaune the weak and failure Jaune.

"Hit a nerve I see? You're not really that special. Just because you have done some missions before starting this school. You're no better than the rest of us."

"Are we really doing this? I have to go because we still have more classes" the knight had it with his jealous act" if you don't want to lose to me again Cardin, why don't you train hard and get stronger. Start thinking like a true huntsman and forget about that ego of yours. You're a team leader now, time to act like one…."

That was it, Jaune didn't care anymore as he walked out. He hoped the Winchester didn't stopped him because so close to lose it. He was preparing himself to fight a powerful enemy and Cardin here was acting like a spoiled child who didn't got his lollipop pr his favorite toy. Who was coming up with the most ridiculous comebacks all because he was upset for losing against him in a match.

The CMRM leader watched him leave with a glare he dare tell him he had a big ego, what about his ego? Thinking he's all that because he had more experience than the rest of the students. At least he knew now he annoy him calling the knight" Jauney boy".

He took his mace on his back as he marched up from the arena like the Arc said, they still had other classes. The Winchester went to regroup with his team they had virtual combat class with Professor Amber next. The tall teen gave a sigh he still didn't like the class no matter how real it looked. Beating down computer generated Grimm wasn't fun, he saw no point to it.

* * *

(Scene change)

In Amber's class team CMRM were ready for combat as they stepped on the virtual chamber. According to the brown haired teacher since everyone has being progressing admirably she decided to increase the difficulty bit. The results the matches were going to be more challenging and she has also decreased the number of Grimm waves to one.

But one wave will be enough to test the team's endurance and potential. Amber would also be evaluating teamwork as well as leadership. The team entered the chamber as the door closed, readying their weapons for the coming fight. Though Cardin didn't looked that excited to begin. The video game class as he calls it wasn't that much of a challenge for the Winchester.

*Location Forever Fall forest, number of targets twenty, difficulty level four. Virtual combat simulator activated.*

The silver room has transformed in a second. Now the team was surrounded by exact duplication of the Forever Fall forest. Russel took his knives, Miltia readied her claws, Melanie her bladed heels and Cardin his mace they were ready to welcome the incoming wave of virtual Grimm.

*Remember since the difficulty has being increased and the numbers are too much for you. Please let me know and I will end the simulation.*

"That wont be necessary" Cardin was ready for the fight.

*Very well wave commencing in ten..nine..eight..seven..six..five..four..three..two..one..begin.

"I know I'm probably wasting my time asking" Melanie started" got any strategies?"

"Yeah smash any Grimm that gets close to you" was the Winchester's reply.

"Miltia stay close to me" the twin in white took a glance at her sister, honestly she didn't trusted Russel or her so called" partner".

The twin in red gave a nod as she spotted the coming Grimm wave running to her and the team. Team CMRM took noticed when they saw the large numbers of the dark creatures. Understanding Amber's point of the difficulty being increased because all of the Grimm were alpha Beowulf type and Ursai major. The alpha and major types were stronger than the regular type Grimm. It was clear that holding back in this fight was out of the question meaning, they had to fight with everything they have. Including using their semblance.

The first Grimm made contact with the leader and Cardin used his semblance to increase the power of his mace. He smashed the head of the alpha Beowulf killing it instantly. Russel used the dust that was equipped on his knives which it was yellow type dust, the element of electricity.

The mohawk teen zap one while cutting its throat he followed cutting more Beowulf after successfully dodging their claws. Miltia equipped ice dust on her claws freezing and cutting the creatures that were getting closer to her. Melanie decided to test her new bladed heels, which they were sharper than her regular ones. And they proved their worth as she sliced one Beowulf in half within contact.

Cardin spotted the wave of Ursai major heading the team's way. What he knew of the major types they needed to be taken down with a strong force. Mostly enough dust to harm the exposed parts of their bodies where they had no armor. The Winchester had his answer to destroy them in one hit, a grin formed on his lips his semblance was the answer.

He flowed more of his aura into his mace increasing the destructive force of the weapon thanks to his ability to increase physical power. Without paying attention to his team he unleashed the attacked on the first Ursai destroying the creature completely as it turned to ashes.

More Grimm were going after the rest of the team. Russel has teamed up with Miltia both using large reserve of their dust to create powerful attacks harming the Ursai that were in their way. Melanie provided assistance for her sister and teammate as used her semblance causing a tremor from hitting the ground with her heels. The Ursai major were stunned by the short earthquake giving time for the twin in red to strike them.

The ones that survived were hit by the mohawk teen's electrical attack from his knives. The Grimm's number have being decreased, leaving a few left. Only eight remain as counting since the leader took another one smashing its head with his mace.

" _Difficulty increased? Yeah right, this is too easy. All these Grimms are nothing but weaklings. I want a real challenge."_

Cardin's arrogance has become a great danger to himself as he hasn't realized an Ursai attacking him from behind. The tall teen gasped feeling its sharp claws hitting his back. Good thing his aura will be able to heal it with time, but it still hurt. It didn't matter how many times they could heal their injuries, the attacks received from Grimm hurt like a bitch.

There were many things aura could do, except subdue pain. The team leader fell to the ground glaring at the creature who dared to attack him. He saw another Ursai running to him and he was downed, his eyes widened at the realization he could seriously get hurt here.

" _There's no way I'm losing to this sorry excuse for an exercise."_

The Winchester saw the same Ursai that attacked him about to perform another attack. He did the only thing to came to his mind to protect himself. His eyes were on Melanie who was still fighting another Ursai that was giving trouble to Miltia and Russel. The tall teen grabbed the girl in white and put her in front of him.

At first Melanie didn't had a clue what was her partner thinking, until she felt a pair of claws hitting her stomach. Her eyes widened as she saw the Grimm has attacked her. The girl in white gave a short glance at her partner and leader, the realization hit her hard. Cardin Winchester has used her as a shield to protect himself against the Grimm.

The leader of CMRM decided to attack that it has lowered its guard. He crushed the Grimm with his mace ending the wave and the combat exercise. Miltia immediately ran to her sister, concern was all over her face. The girl was able to get to her feet the injury really hurt, even as her aura was healing it the pain was still there.

Russel was shocked at the sight, he never thought Cardin would do such a thing. But then again, maybe he knew he was capable of doing something like that. He Winchester gazed at his partner he knew she will be fine. However he was receiving a glare from the girl in white. She wasn't the only one, her twin sister in red was also giving him a death glare.

*Wave completed* Amber was keeping her tone in check, she didn't sounded happy* virtual simulation deactivated*.

The Forever Fall forest returned to the original state of the silver room. As they left the room Cardin immediately noticed that several people in the classroom were giving him the same glare the twins gave him. First there was team JPRY all four members weren't happy with the display during the combat exercise. He could care less about the glares and disapproving expression from Jaune the Winchester was unfazed ignoring them.

Another team that was giving him the hate glare was team WRNB, all four members felt the same way just like the previous team. Everyone saw how he used Melanie as a shield to protect himself. Staring at the teacher he saw Amber was also giving him that glare, of course it wasn't as hateful as the rest. The team leader didn't care nor regret what he did, he was looking after himself.

"Mr. Winchester maybe next time if you can't block an enemy attack you should try dodging it. Anything will be better than using your own teammate for a shield. I hope it doesn't happen again."

"Tch whatever" he muttered leaving not bothering looking back as the teacher was checking on the girl in white if she was all right.

" _Same old Cardin. This is no different when it was CRDL"_ Jaune shook his head nothing has change with the Winchester in this time line.

* * *

(Time skip)

During lunch Melanie didn't wanted to seat in the same table with the same person who used her for a shield. She was so angry with Cardin and it was worse when he didn't apologize to her. Heck, he didn't looked like he was sorry for what he did. To think someone like him was her leader, and partner. At least she had support from Miltia, her sister felt the same way of not wanting to be seated in the same table with the rest of the team.

The big question, where to sit? The cafeteria was a bit packed more than usual today. There weren't many empty tables but there was one occupied table that brought the attention of the twins. The table where teams JPRY and WRNB were seated. They all looked in a chatty mood and they all looked like they were enjoying each others company. When Melanie thought about it both teams have grown close in the past months to a point that it made her jealous.

It made her wonder why her team has never made the approach to try and be friendly with the other teams. That's right Cardin and Russel weren't the kinds of people who had many friends because they were jerks. Its not that she or her sister were antisocial they never minded having a couple of people that can be consider acquaintances.

That was tough back when they were still working at the Klub. Aside from Yang's visit, not many young people set foot at the dance club. Due of its nature of being a social place for a more adult environment. Rarely any teenagers would go, she and Miltia were the only ones present within the age gap. The twin in white gave her sister a quick signal, telling her where they were seating and she obeyed with a nod. The twins went to the empty seats with trays with food on the busy JPRY/WRNB table joining the group.

"Hey guys" Jaune was the first to salute the sisters with a smile.

"Are you feeling better Mel?" Yang asked and by now the girl in white got used of being called that.

"I'm fine, my aura finished healing the injury. Thanks for the concern."

"I can't believe that Cardin would dare do something like that. I can't stand him" glared the blond brawler her red eyes were on the tall teen seated on the table with Russel.

"And to his own teammate none the less" Pyrrha shook her head.

"Where was I? Oh!" Nora brought a new topic as she gave a grin staring at the group" so there we were, in the middle of the night…."

"It was day" replied Ren.

"We were surrounded by Ursai…."

"They were Beowulfs."

"Dozens of them!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down, and made a boat load lien of Ursai selling skin rugs" the Valkyrie gave a triumphant smile.

"She's being having this occurring dream for nearly a month now" the magenta eyed teen gave a sigh.

The twins blinked as their eyes fell on the leader of the team. The white haired girl noticed their gazes and shook her head in return.

"Don't ask I gave up on reason with her a long time ago" said Weiss resuming polishing her nails.

"So Melanie?" Jaune decided to bring a new topic now that he has heard Nora's occuring dream again" how is it being with Cardin?"

"You're really asking me that now?" the girl in white was shocked and annoyed at the question.

"Not good right?" of course he knew it wasn't good he just needed to hear it from her words.

"Of course it hasn't being good. I don't know how we've being able to put it with him all these months. He's a brute, a jerk and immature I don't see him qualify to be a leader at all."

"He's also a pervert" added Miltia" there was that time when Melanie was in the shower and-" the girl in red had her mouth covered courtesy of her sister who glared at the group with flushed cheeks" you didn't hear that."

"I didn't" Arc quickly replied.

"Same with me" followed Ruby with her cheeks red imagining the embarrassing moment.

"That goes double with me" followed Yang.

"We have no idea what you're talking about" Pyrrha decided to be the opinion of everyone.

"He saw you butt naked?"

"…..…..."

"Nora?" Ren sighed trying to avoid the killing glare the Malachite in white was giving to his childhood friend" we're suppose to ignore we heard that."

"But Cardin saw her-"

"Enough!" snapped Melanie her face red" point is I can't stand being on the same team with HIM."

"Can't say the same for Russel, he isn't that bad" Miltia said defending the mohawk teen and her partner.

"Seriously Miltia?" her sister couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"But its true. Sure he's a coward sometimes and he can be pretty dumb. But he can be nice when it comes down to it" the girl in red added her thoughts" guess my only complain is he always follows Cardin like a lost puppy."

"Not a puppy, a monkey. He always follows and imitates anything he does. Not to mention he never goes against his word, talk about blind faith. I don't know if I should dislike him or feel sorry for him."

"That's...True" Miltia sighed.

"Guess monkey sees monkey does" Yang decided to add some humor to the table but it failed to meet the positive feedback.

" _Just as I thought, they're feeling miserable being part of his team"_ Jaune mentally sighed though he never thought if Dove and Sky felt the same way or maybe they were no better than Russel.

"Ow that hurts!"

Blake who the entire time was focusing on the book she was reading lowered it when she heard the familiar voice. Her amber eyes narrowed when she saw fellow faunus and member of her organization Velvet Scarlatina being bullied by none other than Cardin. The sight angered her, but she needed to control herself. Her conscious was telling her to march up there and beat the crap out of the Winchester, but doing so was wrong.

Also she didn't had to do anything because she knew what Velvet was capable off. She has seen the rabbit faunus in combat and she could handle herself against someone like him no trouble at all. However, she was known for being a pacifist when it came to people who mistreated their kind. No matter how much she didn't like it, Velvet chose not to use violence against anyone who bullies her.

Apparently the sight wasn't go unseen by just Blake. Everyone from team JPRY and the rest of team WNRB watched with frowns and glares. Jaune glared it was just like in his time Velvet was being bullied by Cardin, even if in this time line she was a member of the Shadow Fang in secrecy she was still a victim. This reminded him when he was bully victim to the Winchester.

But obviously that didn't happened in this time line now that he was properly trained and experienced in combat. Cardin couldn't bully him but the rabbit faunus chose not to defend herself like in his time. His blue eyes narrowed maybe this time he should do something about it. The knight wasn't going to stand and him do whatever he likes to someone who didn't deserve this kind of treatment. Before he was about to get up from the table, someone else has beat him to it.

Jaune was shocked when it was Melanie who got up, glaring at the bully. Her glare was stronger than the one he was giving him, or even his team and everyone else. Miltia wasn't happy either but her gaze wasn't as filled with anger like her sister. But the fact her partner Russel was present too and he was laughing as he was enjoying the Winchester tormenting the poor faunus girl made her angry. Without a word the Malachite in white left the table, her mint green eyes on her target Cardin. Her sister following her everyone could see there was going to be trouble for a certain leader.

"What are they doing?" asked Weiss.

"Going to give Cardin a piece of their mind" said Yang with a grin she was looking forward for the twins to put the Winchester in his place.

"But they can't do that, they will get in trouble" said the heiress.

"Better than do nothing" replied Blake keeping her eyes on her comrade faunus.

"Please stop" cried Velvet feeling the pain of her long ears getting pulled.

"I told you they were real" Cardin told Russel.

"What a freak."

"Stop it" Melanie grabbed the rabbit faunus away from the tall teen.

Russel backed away when he saw Miltia glaring at him. Obviously she wasn't happy that he was supporting Cardin in his bully role.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Winchester frowned at the girl in white.

"Just leave her alone. What did she do to you that you have to pull her ears?"

"Nothing she's just a freak."

"That's no excuse to hurt her ears" Miltia replied.

"How about if I pull your ears instead? Would you like it?" Melanie was actually thinking of doing it, just to hear him scream or maybe squeal like a pig.

"You wouldn't dare" Cardin got close glaring at his partner.

"After using me for a Grimm shield, I will try anything" she gave an equal glare.

"Are you okay?" the twin in red asked the faunus.

"Yes I'll be fine, thanks" Velvet could still feel the sting on her ears.

"The next time he grabs your ears" the Malachite in white turned to her" kick his ass."

"Break his legs!" Nora cheered for the twin in bladed heels.

"Russ, stop that freak" ordered the Winchester.

The mohawk teen was about to obeyed before Miltia got in front of him, red claws readied for a fight. He gulped clearly aware he couldn't take her on in a fight especially since she seemed to be more experienced than him.

"Um...Cardin I…."

"You don't have to do anything he says Russel" said the twin in red" let the faunus go. Wouldn't it be better to mess with someone who likes to fight back? Isn't that right Melanie?"

"I couldn't agree more Miltia. If you want to get to her you will have to get through us first."

"Get a load of this Russ, these two are freak lovers. As things couldn't get any worse, now I have members of my team who likes the freaks."

"Last I check, they're call faunus not freaks. The only freak I see is you."

"Take that back" the Winchester glared at his partner she was asking for it.

"I'm not taking anything back. Why don't you try and make me?"

Cardin finally lost it as he launched a fist which Melanie caught with both her hands. The next thing that happened was unexpected as the Malachite in white did a perfect split and punched the tall teen in his sensitive spot. It was right between his legs, in the Winchester family jewels. He immediately fell on his knees from the horrible pain.

Russel turned pale as he has felt the pain too, he has quickly covered his family jewels. But he wasn't the only one, back in the table Jaune and Ren did the same feeling that hit. Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss were all shocked at the sight, Blake grinned while using her book to cover it she was enjoying the painful display a little too much, Yang has actually laughed at the display clearly she supported Melanie's attack.

"Well Nora she didn't broke his legs like you said. But she DID broke something else" the brawler chuckled.

"Holy Monty balls!" it had to be the Valkyrie to come up with such a phrase.

" _The horror, the pain, the agony"_ Jaune was still traumatized _" I am never going to make her angry for as long as I live."_

"That's horrible!" gasped Weiss" that is worse then what Cardin was doing to that faunus."

"I think he had it coming" Blake muttered going back to her book.

"That is painful, truly painful" Ren removed some sweat from his forehead, hoping he doesn't go through that ever.

"Should we do something?" asked Ruby looking worried seeing the Winchester's pained expression" like taking him to the medical bay."

"I think that responsibility falls on his team" replied Pyrrha.

"You...You bitch" Cardin was out of break still feeling the tremendous pain from the nut shot.

"Maybe you'll learn your lesson not to be a bully" said Miltia.

"Knowing you, I doubt you'll change your ways" followed Melanie.

* * *

(Scene change)

The twins knew there was going to be tension the minute they return to their dorm. As soon as their foot was set inside they were met by the sight of an angry team leader. However, Cardin kept his glare with the twin in white. This was perhaps the scariest glare the Winchester has ever shown and the first time he was showing it. Clearly he was still upset with what his partner did to him at the cafeteria.

Yet Melanie kept a stare and firm stance, she wasn't afraid of him. She didn't regretted doing what she did either. The teen had it coming for being a bully she doesn't approve of a leader and partner who was a push over with others. At the same time neither she or her sister supported faunus, they were against them either. They saw it wrong for a person to be bullying someone who hasn't done anything wrong to deserve such a treatment.

What came next didn't took either sister by surprise as Cardin slapped Melanie. Miltia gasped and she was ready to commit bloody murder on the leader but to her surprise, her sister stopped her. For someone who has gotten slapped the Malachite in white looked pretty calm. Russel was in the middle of the whole thing and he was ready to crap his pants.

First he has never seen the Winchester so angry and Miltia's glare was doing the same effect. To him the shit was going to go down and there was no one that could stop it. So he stood and watched twin sister in white in a glaring contest with the team leader. Miltia was waiting for the teen to slapped Melanie again so she can kick him in his jewels again. If it worked for her sister, why not her?

"You two are done here!" shouted the Winchester" I don't care what the rules say or what the headmaster say, you two are out of this team!"

"That's perfect because Miltia and I are sick of being part of this team. We have taken as much crap as we can from you! You're not worthy of being a leader or a partner. We'll be on our way to the headmaster maybe, he can sent us to a better team. One with teammates that don't act like immature jackasses."

"Finally something that we can agree" glared the tall teen" get out of here and don't forget to pack your things it sickens me seeing all that girly diva crap."

"That's your best comeback" Miltia wasn't impressed with his insult.

"We'll pack our things once we return from the headmaster's office. Let's go Miltia."

"Miltia...I'm sorry" mumbled Russel.

"Don't apologize this was going to happen eventually. I'm not surprised you took his side I'm disappointed in you" the twin in red left the dorm with her sister.

The mohawk teen lowered his head clearly he was hurt by her comment. Obviously his relation with the Malachite in red wasn't as bad as the one between Melanie and Cardin. At least they got along in some parts, though they didn't share many conversations. The little ones they had they were able to reach a level of understanding and get along.

Besides, Miltia wasn't as hot tempered as her sister in white. He thought long and hard and maybe this was a mistake of kicking them out of the team. There was no way the headmaster was going to approve of this and its not like they had the authority to do such things as remove members from their team.

"What are you looking at!?"

"I..Nothing Cardin…."

"I'm right you'll see. We don't need them we're better off without them."

The mohawk teen knew this was the result of his stubborn pride caused by his huge ego. Nothing he say to him will convince him to think otherwise of the twins. It was impossible for a team to continue with only two members, even he knew that. Most likely because of this they might get expel from Beacon and he didn't wanted that. He still had a dream to become a huntsman. Turning to his leader and friend the Winchester held a frown obviously thinking of the two female members of the team.

"We don't need them, I'm right" Cardin kept mumbling.

Russel chose to remain silent thinking this was wrong. Remembering the times team CMRM fought during the initiation and virtual combat exercise, they were great. Well except for the part when the leader used Melanie for a human shield against an Ursai major.

* * *

(Location: Headmaster's office)

Ozpin has always believed in potential. That anyone aspiring to become a huntsman or huntress is a candidate of possessing it. By putting them in teams of four that will contribute in unlocking that potential little by little. As a headmaster to one of the kingdoms most prestigious academies he has dealt with all kinds of teams. All from the best of the best to good, to moderate and even those who were difficult and mediocre.

But that was all right, it was all part of the experience. Some of this difficult team turned out to be very successful becoming skilled huntsmen and huntresses. As he stood on his desk with his mug of hot coffee listening to what it was to him as a" humble rant" coming from Melanie Malachite. She and her twin sister were not pleased with being part of team CMRM. Even if its being months since the initiation and team formations the twins haven't gotten used with getting along with their teammates Cardin and Russel.

Clearly they weren't pleased and they have asked to sent them to another team. The man adjusted his spectacles gazing at the twin sisters he had another one of those predicaments of teams with problems to get along. Luckily he had experience with this and he knew what to do. After all he has counseled and helped many students from teams before. This was another example of doing his job in helping those students with the potential. He could already see it as he laid eyes on the Malachite twins, he has seen what they can do and they were perfect to become quite the huntresses.

"I understand your point and it is a reasonable one. But I'm afraid I can't fulfill your request Miss Malachite. Once teams are formed there is nothing that can be done, its permanent. The team will last for the rest of the academic period which is four years. I should add that there aren't any first years with a vacant spot for two members on their team. All the first year teams have being properly made and as I said its permanent. I have no power or authority to undo such however, if you wish to leave my school then that is a different matter I can arrange. I can have your resignation forms deliver to my office immediately as proof that you two will be dropping out from Beacon" Ozpin smiled watching their features changed to one of concern.

"That is, if you truly wish to leave my school" of course he knew they weren't to go through with it.

"No we don't want that" replied Melanie while Miltia nodded" we came here to become huntresses, its a decision we made together."

"I'm glad to hear that. I know its tough to be on a team with people you can't get along with but you have to give it time. One doesn't become a good huntsman in a few months, or one doesn't become a good leader from one day to another. A team becomes good once they understand their flaws and get to understand each other. Once that has being made the teamwork improves and friendship grows stronger."

" _Friendship with Cardin….? No way"_ the Malachite in white didn't believe it.

"So we can't leave the team?" asked Miltia worried" but Cardin kicked us out. He said he didn't wanted us back at the dorm."

"An empty threat nothing more. Mr. Winchester has absolutely no power to make such a demand, even if he's the leader. Of course you two are allow to return to your dorm at anytime. Please make sure to inform him of what I just said. If the problem persist and Mr. Winchester fails to understand then do not hesitate to come to my office as soon as possible. I will let Glynda handle the matter" he hide his grin that was enough to scare any student.

"Thank you headmaster" Melanie gave a bow.

"One more thing before you go" Ozpin took a quick sip from his bug" Miss Malachites, trust is something that it takes time to earn but it can easily be destroy under a short moments notice. I believe you know what I'm talking about, Amber told me what happened at the virtual combat exercise. People can realize their mistakes sooner or later. I can tell Mr. Winchester will realize his mistake for what he did to you, when? That will be the question."

"I'm not expecting he will ever apologize" frowned Melanie.

"Perhaps or perhaps not. Life is filled with uncertain paths and many of them can either lead you stray or lead you to your destination."

" _Does he always have to be so cryptic?"_ the twin in white mentally sighed.

"Thank you for taking your time to listen to us headmaster Ozpin" said Miltia.

"It is what I'm here for. To help all my students in need."

* * *

(Location: Team CMRM dorm)

Cardin stood on his bed using his scroll playing some game to kill his bad mood. It was strange why he was feeling this way when he was won. He kicked the Malachite twins out of the team, so he should be feeling please with himself. Thinking about it was annoying him, why was he feeling this way? Was he actually feeling guilty for what he did to Melanie at Amber's class? Of course not, not after what she did to him at the cafeteria. She punched him in a sensitive spot that hurt like a bitch and embarrassed him in front of so many students.

That was something he could never forget. He ignored his thoughts and focused on his scroll game. Russel was on his bed trying to study for Professor's Oobleck's test but he was failing miserably. At the same time he was missing the twins, they were part of the team. He hasn't admitted but they were a strong tag team and they were needed whether his leader didn't wanted to admit or not. Now telling the Winchester he did wrong and he should apologize to Melanie.

"Cardin….?"

"What?" asked the upset teen.

"Its...Nothing" the mohawk teen went back to his studies.

"If you have something to say, say it! Don't be a scary wuss."

"I don't think you can't kick them out of the team" Russel gathered the courage.

"Who's the leader of this team?"

"You are."

"If I say they're out, they're out! I don't want to hear about them anymore."

Russel decided not to say another word the tall teen was already angry. He didn't wished to further anger him. There was a knock on the door that made Cardin groaned. The Winchester wasn't expecting any visitors today. In fact he wasn't expecting no one at all when he opened the door, his mood got worse. Honestly he was expecting the twins returning to pack their things and leave the dorm for good.

That wasn't the case, his visitor was none other than Jaune Arc. This was the last thing the Winchester needed now seeing his rival and the person he hated his guts. What the hell does he want? He was in no mood to see his face. This was living proof you can't get any peace and quiet even when you are in you're own dorm. This wasn't his day, if it wasn't Melanie it was him.

"What the hell do you want Jauney boy?"

"Nice to see you too" sweat dropped the Arc.

"Come to my dorm to remind me of my defeat over you?" the Winchester brought up their match during Goodwitch combat class.

"Why do you always have to think I have something against you? Seriously I only came to talk to you."

"Well? We're talking."

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"No you look better outside."

Jaune tried to control himself his attitude was really annoying" fine I don't mind being outside. The reason I want to talk to you is a way to end this whole "rivalry" you have with me."

"That might happen when I beat you in front of everyone and they all know that I'm better than you."

" _So arrogant, dear Monty I was so pathetic to let myself be his bully victim. Even when he knows clearly he can't take me on"_ the blond knight pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's the reason I came to talk to you. I have a better challenge for you to take and it doesn't involve us fighting each other."

Cardin blinked not knowing what he was talking about. He turned to Russel who seemed to be thinking the same thing" what are you talking about?"

"You want to prove to everyone in the school you're better than me right? How about we do it fairly? I'm challenging you Cardin to beat me as a team leader."

"A team leader challenge? You're still not making sense Jauney boy."

"Its just as I said. I don't consider myself the best leader but at least I know how to work well with my teammates and how to treat them right. Can you do the same?"

The Winchester finally realized what the blond was talking about. It wasn't a combat fight but a challenge to test his skills as a team leader. Honestly he thought the idea was stupid, what was the point of a challenge when there wasn't going to be any fighting? He didn't wanted that, he wanted to defeat the Arc in a match. To humiliate him in front of all the first years, the same way he did at Goodwitch class.

A leader challenge wasn't going to do, it wasn't enough to satisfy him. But this was Cardin Winchester where his arrogance and pride will get the better of him. Though there was no doubt or fear in Jaune's face it was still worth to try and mock him.

"What's wrong Jauney boy, afraid the next time we fight you wont be so lucky? Afraid you will lose to me?"

"Let's not bring that up. My challenge is more suitable because to me strength doesn't tell how good of a leader you are. But how well you can work with them. If you can make a better leader than me then I will admit you're better than me. What do you say?"

"How would I know I'm winning?'

"You'll know depending how much better you get with your team. I will challenge you to combat immediately. But I understand if you don't want to do this, you are fighting me and I'm pretty skilled and experienced too" Jaune gave a cocky grin his way of antagonizing the tall teen.

The leader of CMRM stood in thought with a glare maybe accepting the challenge wont be so bad after all. But then again, he could take advantage of accepting it. A grin formed on his lips knowing exactly what he wanted. The only thing he was asking for and this challenge was going to help him achieve it.

"Okay, I accept your challenge. On one condition" it was strange that he got serious all of the sudden" I want a rematch."

"A rematch….? Sure that's fine by me. But Cardin I mean it, you have to try to become a better leader for your team I'm not kidding. You have to set a fine example for them and for yourself. That means no bullying, no insulting and no mistreating your teammates. You can start right now by apologizing to Melanie."

"Why the hell should I do that!? She's the one who should apologize to me for what she did at the cafeteria."

"Well you did asked for it, Melanie kicked you in the groin because you were bullying Velvet. If you want her to apologize to you then you must apologize to her first for using her as shield at virtual combat class. You say sorry and she will say sorry back. That's how you start at being a better leader."

"Its not going to be that easy. I mean she's so angry with Cardin" Russel interjected.

" _Can't blame her I know I would be pretty angry too if Cardin use me as shield taking an Ursai claw to the stomach."_

Jaune smiled spotting familiar faces ahead" you can start apologizing to Melanie now."

Cardin looked at the Arc's direction and there stood the Malachite twins. His eyes fell on Melanie who frowned at him. It was strange, expecting one of her killer glares. That feeling started swirling in his stomach for some reason, was it really regret? But his anger was stronger the memory when she kicked him in his nut sack at the cafeteria was still fresh in his mind.

The Winchester looked back at the blond knight who nodded at him signaling to apologize to the twin in white. Jaune didn't stood long, he only gave one glance away at the twins before leaving. He knew the rest was up to the team leader and he hoped he would do the right thing.

" _Please Cardin for once in your life think about the well being of your team and not of yourself."_

"You guys are back…." spoke the tall teen.

"We just talked to the headmaster and he said you have no power to kick us out of the team" said Miltia.

"Like it or not we're here to stay" followed Melanie.

"See Cardin I told you-"

"Shut it" the Winchester scolded Russel" whatever do what you want."

The twins looked at each other looks like that was all they were going to get from him. Honestly they were expecting he was going to get upset and yell at them. But this change in his behavior was hard to believe. Looks like there was no need to tell him about Ozpin's warning. So Goodwitch wont have to interfere after all, that was good for the tall teen.

"You have no problem with us staying in the team?" asked the twin in white.

"You just said I have no power with kicking you guys out. Its not like I have a choice you two are part of this team. Get in."

Both teens entered the dorm while Cardin stood in deep thought. He gazed at Melanie and their eyes met briefly. He did accepted Jaune's challenge to be a better leader than him so he should do the right thing and for once try to get along with his team. Things started rough especially with his partner and honestly he could care less about the Arc's challenge.

The only thing that mattered to him is to have his rematch with the blond knight. For now he might play the part and try to make things right, as Jaune put it. After all, its not that he will mean to be nice and be "a good leader". An evil grin formed on his mind, that will be his little secret for now.

"Hey….?" the Winchester kept his gaze on his partner" look...About what happened at virtual class..I'm sorry" he mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?" Melanie frowned not liking his mumbling.

"I said I'm sorry" he cleared his throat.

"You know its pointless to apologize when you don't mean it. Don't waste your breath" scoffed the Malachite in white.

Her comment made Cardin glared at her _" that bitch I shouldn't even bother apologizing to her in the first place."_

"At least he tried to apologize. Even if he was lying" Miltia pointed out.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Forever Fall Forest kingdom of Vale)

The students walked the forest covered in red trees in awed. They have never seen something beautiful. They walked with Professor Goodwitch taking the lead to the path ahead. For Jaune this was another experience of deja vu because he has already done this part before during the original time line. It wasn't a fond memory he wanted to remember. Back then, he was being blackmailed by Cardin to help him pull a mean prank on Pyrrha.

Using the red sap on her and unleashing a sworn of rapier wasp on her that would have lead the red head in critical condition. But of course he never pulled it off he went against the Winchester's authority and stood up to him. A smiled spread his lips when his aura activated protecting him from the punch of the tall teen. The events lead to team CRDL encountering a strong Ursai and the team hightailed it out of there leaving him with the Winchester. The Arc fought the Grimm and managed to defeat it slicing its head off making it his first Grimm kill.

But now, things were very different in this time line. He wasn't being blackmailed but he was currently facing Cardin in his challenge to be a better leader. Maybe with this idea the tall teen might learn a few things and change for the better. Though he wasn't going to lift his hopes up during his time the Winchester hasn't changed at all. The chances were high he might not change in this time either.

Best of all he wont try to pull that prank he tried on Pyrrha since the only person he had a grudge was him and he already fixed things with him. There was also Melanie but he doubted Cardin would try to do something to harm the twin in white. There was another thing the Arc was aware with his so called" challenge" to the CMRM leader. He already told the Malachite twins of his plan before facing the Winchester.

* * *

 _ **Melanie and Miltia stood listening to what Jaune had in mind with Cardin. After they left Ozpin's office the twins ran into the Arc before heading to their dorm. The blond knight decided to tell them everything so they knew what he plans to do with their leader. The reaction from each of the sisters was unexpected. Neither of them thought someone will get out of his way to help someone he wasn't fond off.**_

 _ **Let's face it they knew it, heck everyone knew because many people didn't like the Winchester. He has built a reputation for being a jerk, bully and a douche. Honestly the twins thought the blond was being too kind for his own good. Why bother helping someone who hated your guts? It just didn't made sense for them, neither of them would do something like that for someone they don't like.**_

" _ **Are you for real?" Melanie was dumbfounded.**_

" _ **I'm not kidding if that's what you're asking."**_

" _ **Why would you do that? You do know how Cardin feels about you?" followed Miltia.**_

" _ **Oh yeah believe me I know. I just think this is a solution to help him become a better leader and a person. I don't think you guys want to continue being part of a team with the way Cardin is now."**_

" _ **That's for sure" the twin in red gave a nod.**_

" _ **Definitely" the twin in white followed.**_

" _ **I just wanted you guys to know before I "challenge him"."**_

" _ **Will he accept?" asked the Malachite in white.**_

" _ **I know he will because I know what kind of person is. Someone like Cardin is all about feeding his big fat ego. I challenge him at something that he will try hard to be better at me all for the purpose that he will have the lead and try to give a humiliating defeat in front of everyone. I'm aware he's jealous of me that only fuels his attempt to out best me."**_

" _ **No kidding" Melanie agreed on the part of feeding his big fat ego, that was definitely the Winchester.**_

" _ **Will this even work? You could be wasting your time" said Miltia.**_

" _ **I agree with my sister. Your plan might be for nothing or it could back fire bad for you. Why bother anyway?"**_

" _ **You could be right I might be wasting my time because its Cardin, but I think its worth the time. Don't you think people deserves a second chance?"**_

" _ **But what if he doesn't want to change?" spoke the Malachite in white" what if he doesn't want to accept change?"**_

" _ **Then I guess you guys will have to get used to him with the person he is" Jaune gave a silly smile what else to do if the Winchester doesn't change?**_

" _ **That hasn't being easy" the Malachite in red shook her head.**_

" _ **Just let me handle Cardin. If I know him he's not going to refuse my challenge."**_

" _ **Jaune?" Melanie stood in thought" why are you doing this?"**_

" _ **Truth is…." a smiled spread the knight's lips" you guys can be a great team if only your leader change. Besides I like helping my friends."**_

" _ **We didn't saw you as a friend and yet you do" Miltia felt a bit bad" after what you and your blond friend did to Junior's club we never thought of seeing you one."**_

" _ **Even today its hard for us to forgive you" added the twin in white.**_

* * *

" _I like helping my friends that's true. I see the twins as my friends but mainly, I'm doing this to help team CMRM become stronger. We're going to need all the help we can get if we want to fight the source"_ the Arc hasn't forgotten the one pulling all the strings and he knew he couldn't do it on his own.

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful" Goodwitch heard one of the students say it was such" but we're not here to sightseeing, Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the tress deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one jar worth's of red sap. However, this forest if filled of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to be by your teammates. We'll be back here at four o' clock, have fun."

Jaune watched Cardin and his team took a different turn going deeper into the forest. There was nothing to worry about, there wont be a red sap prank and there wont be no rapier wasp. So he decided to focus in gathering red sap with his team, he stood by his teammates side. Team JPRY went to the near by tress, each with their own jar ready for some red sap hunting. He rolled his eyes at Ruby who was first successful in the gathering and she tried to take a sniff of it.

But the Arc warned her not to drink it. Yang and Pyrrha were already filling their own jars. Unfortunately he felt sorry for team WNRB. The Arc tried not to laugh at Nora who was silently taking the jars which were already filled and drank the red sap like it was the most delicious drink the Valkyrie has ever tasted. There was a reason why he didn't wanted Ruby to drink it beacause according to Peach's class, red sap is extremely sweet and that wasn't healthy for anyone. Except Nora maybe.

Weiss was careful to place the jar in the opening of the tree. Getting red sap on her dress was the last thing she wanted. It was her favorite and quite expensive and she wasn't going to risk getting it dirty that it will be ruined. It wasn't that hard to fill it up, the red sap was all over inside of the tree. Taking a glance at her teammates, Ren and Blake were done with their jars and they have place them in the containment unit.

When she was done and went to the unit her aqua eyes widened. The red sap was gone as it vanished out of thin air. The Schnee heiress didn't realized her jar was empty too. That's when saw her partner was the culprit her lips filled with red sap. Obviously she found out her jar was empty and frowned at the girl.

"NORA!"

Ren and Blake saw their leader has tied up the Valkyrie with some vines she quickly spotted. She made sure they tight enough to prevent the orange haired girl from escaping. Now usually Ren would say something but he was aware of his childhood friend's sweet tooth he chose to remain quiet.

"Shouldn't you try to stop her?" asked the raven haired girl.

"Its better this way, we might never finish with Nora drinking it all."

"Ren you traitor how could you!?" cried the tied up girl.

"Please Ren look after her until we're done" said the heiress.

"Weissy why!? I thought we were BFF!"

"That was before finding out you're a red sap leech. You shouldn't be drinking that stuff its too sweet and unhealthy."

"Phoeey!"

"Nora how about when we return to Beacon I'll make you pancakes with red sap as syrup?"

The Valyrie's eyes have lit up to the size of saucers. Pancakes and red sap her two favorite things in the whole world" yes I want it!"

"He knows what to say to her" Weiss went close to Blake for whispering range" I don't care what she says, there is something going on with her and Ren."

"They're together together" replied the cat faunus.

"Yes."

* * *

After team CMRM separated from the other teams, Cardin and Russel left the twins on their own. The Winchester didn't went that far as he stood on a small hill. His blue eyes were on a certain Malachite in white. Becoming a good person, a good leader? Yeah right he wasn't going to believe into all of that crap. He played his part well but now he will make it clear he wasn't into Jaune's silly leader challenge. The tall teen will eventually challenge him to a fight and this time, he will win.

There was no way he will plan to apologize to his partner it was impossible to say sorry to the same person who humiliated him at the cafeteria. His gritted his teeth remembering the painful blow on his groin at the hands of Melanie. For that he hated her and that's why it was time he gets even with her. He already figured out the perfect place for revenge and now it was the time to unleash it. The Winchester was staring at the girl in white filling her jar with the red sap as Miltia arrived shortly with her jar filled.

The strange thing about this even if he was looking forward to get even with Melanie there was still part of him that was feeling some sort of guilt. The team leader growled why!? Why was that guilt even there!? Still feeling guilty for putting her in front of him to take the Grimm attack that was meant for him. Maybe that was it, the Ursai's claw was supposed to hit him. He prevented it with Melanie as the shield, he just thought about his safety first. Its not that he intentionally wanted the Malachite in white to get hurt for him.

Cardin couldn't get his eyes off her, the girl seemed to be annoyed probably because he and Russel were absent and they were left with doing all the work. A grin spread his features, pretty soon she wont have to worried about those things considering what he had in store for her. Just in the nick of time Russel arrived holding a box that was moving rapidly like there was something inside. The Winchester took a jar filled with red sap, it was time to put his plan in motion.

"You finally got them" he grinned.

"Why do you need Rapier wasp for Cardin?" asked the mohawk teen.

"You're about to find out. That written assignment we did tell us that these little critters love sweet things, hence the red sap" his eyes fell on Melanie" somebody is about get hit with the sap and she's going to end up being chased by a sworn of hungry rapier wasp."

"Who?" but Russel didn't needed to ask knowing exactly who was going to be the victim" you're planning on doing that to her?"

"Damn right, that bitch is going to pay for punching me. My balls are still feeling sore from that punch. It hurt a lot and its not just that blow but she literally humiliated me in front of so many people" the Winchester grinned evilly" well, now the time has come for her to get hurt and humiliated. Revenge is really going to be sweet."

"But Cardin…."

"But what!? She deserves this I'm not letting this go. Nobody does something like that to me and doesn't walk out unharmed. Its time to get even you know what they say, an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth."

"Look I…." the mohawk teen hesitated getting nervous at the way the tall teen was looking at him" you remember how angry she got with you when you made her get hit by that Ursai at virtual combat class. If you do this...She will get so angry at you that she might never forgive you."

"What do I care? I could care less if she doesn't forgives me" Cardin glared that guilty feeling was worsening" she must pay."

"I don't care about Arc's challenge. You don't have to change on what kind of leader you have to be I don't care about any of that. But I do care about this team, the two of us don't compose of it. Its the four of us you, me, Miltia and Melanie. Together we're team CMRM. But if you go through with this, I know both of them will never forgive you and that will be the end of this team. We can't graduate from Beacon without a team. Doing this will destroy the future of CMRM."

Cardin was shocked beyond words he couldn't even say a one. Since when has Russel sounded so logical, so wise? No that can't be wisdom and Russel Thrush have never mix it was wrong. But his words were honest and it was true. Every point he has pointed out was right. The team wasn't the two of them it was composed of four members, that included the Malachite twins.

They couldn't graduate without a team and pulling this off will pissed them off so much they will never speak to him again or forgive him for the matter. Was doing this really worth? The Winchester couldn't believe it but he was starting to question if this was right. He should beat Russel up for filling his head with these thoughts. In fact that was exactly what he was going to do, he smacked the back of the head of the mohawk teen.

"What was that for?"

"Its your fault" Cardin got up not seeing a point of doing this" come on let's get out of here, I'm done with this crap."

Russel couldn't believe what he just heard. He wasn't going to do it, he has backed down from pulling this mean and cruel prank. To think he managed to convinced him when he thought it was impossible. Then it means he was glad to get smacked instead of getting a beat down by the Winchester. A smiled spread his lips that was one problem out of the way. Honestly he didn't wanted to be on the twins bad side, or any team trouble.

"What are we going to do with the rapier wasps?"

"We'll just leave them somewhere around."

A loud growl stopped both teens as their eyes widened in horror. In front of them an Ursai major bigger than the average type arrived before them. Cardin froze at the sheer size of the creature as he got pinned to the ground by the beast. Russel was too scared to do anything he couldn't even think. His cowardly side shown getting stronger staring at the Grimm.

"Damn it!" the leader growled his mace fell off him, he was having trouble reaching his weapon.

"Cardin!"

"What are you waiting for butt head!? Help me!"

"That's…." the mohawk was scared staring at the creature" that's a big Ursai!" he ran for his life.

" _Thanks a lot Russel"_ growled the Winchester trying to remove the Grimm from him" get the hell off me!"

The team leader was in trouble all right. The Ursai major was too heavy and strong so it was impossible to move it away from him. His weapon was too far away to reach it, so forget about attacking it or fighting it. Not to mention a certain mohawk teen left him which serve as a reminded to give him a beating the next time he sees him. That is if there ever was going to be a next time.

Was he going to die here? Cardin glared at the Ursai trying to punch him but its paws were too strong. Suddenly someone arrived delivering a flying kick to the face of the creature. The Grimm was sent to the ground releasing the Winchester. The tall teen was surprised to see Melanie facing the beast.

"Can't beat one Ursai major? And you're supposed to be our leader" it shocked Cardin her tone wasn't filled with mock but it had that slight teasing nature.

The Malachite in white didn't waited for him to reply or to retort in anger. She used her semblance causing a small tremor kicking the ground. The Ursai was staggered giving an opening for the twin. She performed a somersault using red dust causing a fire wave that burn the creature. The Grimm was still alive but its head was crushed by Cardin who swung his mace along with his semblance. As the beast vanished turning to ashes both teens were staring at each other, their eyes met. They were like that for a minute as Miltia arrived with Russel, looks like they were a little late to help.

"You okay?"

"I am now" he followed with smacking Russel again.

"Ow! Now what was that for?"

"That's for leaving me."

"I did it to get help!" cried the mohawk teen.

"He's right. We heard the growl of the Ursai but Russel told us you were in trouble" said Miltia.

"How convenient" the Winchester still didn't believe him.

"Give him some credit" said Melanie.

"Look" Cardin took a breath facing the girl in white" I'm sorry about virtual combat class, I wasn't thinking. It would have been better to use my aura to block the Grimm's attack but I chose wrong using you to take it…."

Melanie stood serious for a moment" at least this time you mean it. Might as well get it over with. I'm sorry for punching you down there, does it still hurt?"

"No but I still feel sore."

"Hope you learn your lesson not to make Melanie angry" said her sister in red.

"More like not to act like a bully. Try to behave and don't cause any trouble, especially with faunus."

"I have my reasons for not liking them…." Cardin stood in thought" just don't make me to change my opinion on them."

"I guess that will be a start" said the Malachite in white.

"What's this?" Miltia picked the box that was briefly moving and a loud buzzing sound coming from inside" what's in it?"

"Rapier wasp" replied Russel.

"What?" Melanie glared at Cardin having a bad feeling from him" what were you planning to do with those?"

"Well you see….That's none of your business" he glared at her.

"He was planning to pull a prank on Arc" said the mohawk teen.

"He will never learn" the twin in red shook her head.

"If it involves rapier wasp, then this prank will be blown out of proportions" Melanie kept her glare on the Winchester.

"I changed my mind I'm not doing anything."

"Why do I find it hard to believe?" she crossed her arms.

"Get off my case already I'm not doing it. You have to learn to trust me."

"So far everything I've seen about you makes it very hard for me trust you."

"The same goes for me" followed Miltia.

"Thanks for the safe man" Cardin whispered to Russel for telling the twins the prank was meant for Jaune.

The team saw team JPRY running to them looking worried.

"What happened? We heard a growl that belongs to a Grimm" Jaune was indeed worried thinking the Ursai attack took place just like in his time line.

"Ursai major but we already took care of it" replied Melanie.

"Yeah Jauney boy no need to try and show off. My team had it covered and you better watch out. Because I'm going to beat you at being the best leader Beacon has ever seen."

"He has a LONG way to go" said the twin in white.

"Way longer" followed Miltia.

As they left Jaune's team were staring at him as if they missed something.

"Beat you at leader, what was that about?" asked Yang.

"Just a friendly challenge I made to him" smiled the knight.

"He will never beat you Jaune you're the best leader ever" said Ruby.

"Its strange" Pyrrha gazed at the retreating team" I don't know about you, but doesn't Cardin sounds different to you?"

"He sounds like a jerk to me, he always is one" the blond brawler shrugged her shoulders.

"I think he sounded different from his usual self."

"Maybe he will change" said Jaune.

"Cardin change? Suuureee" Yang laughed at the possibility.

" _I wouldn't be too sure about that. There has being a lot of events that have changed or being altered. All because I have altered the time line, who knows. Maybe Cardin might become a good leader and get along with everyone...Just maybe."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

(Omake)

Huntsmen and huntresses will eventually take on tough and difficult missions. Many of them resulting in exterminating Grimm, others protect cities from their threat. But today, for Cardin Winchester and Russel Thrush they have gotten an even harder mission that any other. One location that has brought them despair, annoyance and that they have to eventually hate with a passion.

A mission to the Vale shopping mall. Currently both teens were holding a load of bags and boxes due that the Malachite twins were doing some shopping. The twins thought as their teammates it was mandatory that they accompany them on their shopping spree. However for the males they were mentally cursing and roughing this day declaring it as the worst day of their lives.

"Come on, we still have five more department stores to go" Miltia gave a grin looking at the boys behind her.

"I also want to go to the new department store they opened last week" said Melanie.

"This is crazy" muttered Russel.

"This is your fault. I knew I should have gone with that prank" Cardin glared at the girls" the hell is this!? How much lien do you guys have!?"

"Enough" replied the twin in red.

"We saved quite the amount when we were working at Junior's club" said the Malachite in white.

"You got to be kidding me, this is pure madness" the Winchester was growing tired from carrying so much stuff.

"Cardin I don't know how long I'll be able to hold on" sighed the mohawk teen having a hard time to carry so many things.

"Suck it in butt head! Again this is your fault for wanting me to act like a goody goody."

"You want to start earning my trust? This is a good start" Melanie smiled at her partner.

"We're not doing this again" the leader as ready to curse out loud" I'd rather have my nuts punch ten times before returning to this hellish place."

"I hate the mall so much" said Russel with comical tears.

"I hate it even more. We're probably the only dumb asses in Beacon who are going through this crap."

* * *

(In another part of the mall)

"Why me?" sighed Jaune.

Apparently the same day the Malachite twins decided to go shopping. The Arc's team decided to buy a couple of things. The blond knight was carrying so many boxes, among them were dust rounds and weapon parts courtesy of a certain silver eyed reaper. Clothes from a certain blond brawler and more dust rounds courtesy of a certain red head champion.

Sadly he wasn't the only one.

Next to Jaune stood Ren holding a stack of boxes and bags. Ironically the same day team JPRY decided to go shopping team WRNB wanted to shop too. It was worst for the poor magenta eyed team since Weiss was buying for everything and she had A LOT of lien coming from a wealthy family like the Schnee family.

"Its hard having three girls on your team" said the Arc.

"Especially when they all like going shopping" added Ren.

"This is worst than any mission I have ever done. You know I'd rather go to the Dead Lands again and fight the Wyvern Lord than THIS any day."

"As the only males in the team, we have to be strong and endure the pain" the magenta eyed teen gave a sigh.

"Ren let's just say it."

"Yes."

"We hate the mall!"

* * *

 **-The only thing I can say about Cardin. Well let's just say he's not going to stay a douche for too long.**

 **-Lol I had to do another omake. Again this one has being on my mind before I started writing the chapter.**

 **-I would like to thank The Gunmaster for suggesting me on semblance to members of team CMRM. So far I revealed Cardin's semblance the ability to increase the strength of his attacks that's why one hit from his mace can be quite deadly. The attack will be strong depending how much of his aura he uses. Melanie's semblance to cause tremors with her kicks and depending how much aura she uses she can cause strong earthquakes. I will get to Russel and Miltia's semblance later in the story.**

 **-Things are going to get interesting in the coming chapters. The events at the docks is going to be different and there's going to be a lot of action and you can bet the White Fang and the Shadow Fang will be involve. Plus old characters will return, a surprise will be reveal and SPOILER ALERT somebody is going to DIE. That's it wont say who. Also a new summon will be reveal soon.**

 **-Saw the trailer of volume 4 yeah Ruby has new clothes, new appearance, an upgraded Crescent Rose and looks more bad ass than ever. I really hope RoosterTeeth finally gives Jaune some spot light to show he has grown strong. Because if they choose to keep him as the weakling underdog for comic relief I'm going to be VERY upset. Also if Pyrrha is really gone then sadly Arkos has being sunk but don't worry. The trailer shows a time skip since the Vale invasion and that means Ruby has being with the reaming members of JNPR during that time skip. Meaning she has spent a lot of time with Jaune (ArcRose is coming I really hope so). So yep volume 4 will premiere October 22nd that's still a few months ahead. Time to play the waiting game.**

 **-Don't forget to keep sending me your suggestions for Jaune's summons.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Shadows part 1


	22. Shadows part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 22 Shadows part 1

(Time skip: a week later)

(Location: combat arena Beacon Battle Academy Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

It was another day in the school for huntsmen and huntresses. For Jaune, it was another trial. More like another sparring match with his summons. Ever since he has unlocked his semblance the Arc has being constant training with them. Every now and then he will have matches with them in order to get stronger and even help them become stronger. Most importantly he will grow closer to them, even he couldn't understand it well. But whenever he fought with the summons it was like he could understand them better.

Communication through battle was truly strange, he would connect with them. A bond between summoner and summon that was forging to get stronger. The blond knight wouldn't want it any other way he has come to appreciate crystal summoning. Because he wanted to know everything about his companions. Each had different personalities with different taste and Jaune was happy that they were calling him by his name. It took a while for his summoning allies to stop referring to him as" master" and just calling him Jaune. It proved how much they have come to cherish the new oath he has established.

Currently he was in combat with Darknut. The knight summon was the perfect opponent to have for close combat. Shield versus shield sword versus sword, but Darknut's shield sword were three times bigger than he's. He might be slow but he had the strength and the defense to back it up. Jaune wouldn't want any better opponent than him. But he kept in mind to dodge and block all of his attacks because getting hit by one of Darknut's sword strikes or shield bash it would hurt, a lot.

Even with aura healing his injuries it was still painful and he wouldn't recommend getting hit by them. That is, unless they were Grimm or any other enemy. That was one thing the knight summon love more than serving the Arc, inflicting pain on his enemies. He was truly a sadist good thing the blond knight can keep him in check and make sure he doesn't go overboard. As Jaune kept on attacking and blocking he has forgotten one important detail about today's match.

That Darknut wasn't his only opponent.

Usually the Arc will fight his summons one on one but today he changed that tactic. Looking for a good challenge he was dumb enough, it was the only word to describe Jaune's decision to have two more opponents. Aside from the knight summon, there was Behemoth King who was charging at him about to use his heave attack. Holy crap his blue eyes turned to the size of dinner plates.

He wasn't going to get hit by that so he ran as fast as he could to avoid the charge attack. What was he thinking? Trying to catch his breath he was ready blocked an incoming strike from Darknut. The Arc really over did it fighting more than one opponent for a sparring match. But what could be worse than taking on two summons? How about three? Jaune was annoyed, he had to feel cocky to fight three of his summons.

Jaune gasped how could he have been so stupid? He forgot his third sparring opponent. The blond didn't know how he was able to quickly blocked an incoming arrow with his shield. More arrows were fired and this time, he had no choice but to avoid them. Dear Monty he must have being insane thinking he could do this. This was suicide, impossible especially when his summons weren't holding back. After successfully dodging the arrows courtesy of Elf, he went to blocked a sword swipe from Darknut.

More arrows were fired by the elven archer and the Arc did the first thing that came to his head. He went behind the knight summon to block the projectiles. Jaune was shocked to see the arrows that hit Darknut's armor were filled with fire. His blue eyes widened Elf was using salamander oil to give her arrows the fire elemental attribute. Holy crap she was being serious then again, he told all three of them not to hold back on him.

To think he originally wanted to use ALL of his summons that will be killer. He was having trouble keeping up with only three. No he refuse to think how hard the sparring match would be if he includes Celsius and Red Eyes. The Arc's chances of survival would be close to zero. Everything was good so far Jaune was ready to throw the towel with blocking Darknut's attacks and Elf's arrows. But he forgot about Behemoth King who's summon has gotten in two legs and has cast the thundaga spell.

That was it lightning spell hit the Arc dead on, he was on the ground burnt looking like a crispy fried cockroach that was begging to die. The three summons stopped their attacks gazing at their summoner waiting for any response. The roasted knight emerged raising his hands as he was signaling them to stop this crazy madness. Three against one was too much even for him he still had a limit. This will be serve as a reminder to never get cocky during sparring matches with his summons. Each was strong and when they work together they were a real force to be reckon with.

"Time out! Time out!" Jaune gave a sigh of relief seeing his summons obeying his request.

" _Are we done?"_ asked a disappointed Darknut.

"For today yes. You guys did great, you really did a number on me. Especially you Behemoth King you fried me with thundaga."

" _Forgive me Jaune but you did say not to hold back."_

"Yeah and it was my bad for saying that. Elfy you were planning to burn me to a crisp with your salamander oil arrows, what gives?"

" _I'm so sorry Jaune I was originally planning to use toxic extract but I realize the poison is very deadly and I would never want to hurt you to the point of endagering your life."_

"You could have fool me" sweat dropped the knight.

" _I'm sorry…."_ Elf has given the sad puppy face that would put Ruby's to shame _" I didn't mean it Jaune!"_

"Elfy its okay I'm not angry at you" he felt bad watching the elven archer sobbing.

" _Now you done it"_ Darknut looked annoyed not standing the noise her cries was making.

" _You should know Elf can be very sensitive sometimes"_ said Behemoth King.

"I know I'm really sorry Elfy please stop crying. This isn't your fault its mine for saying not to hold back."

The elven archer stopped crying but she didn't looked happy with her master _" Jaune you can be so mean like Amazon."_

"I'm not mean I-wait who's Amazon?" the Arc was caught off guard at the mention of the name.

" _She's mean and annoying, everyone at Hydeland admire her but the truth is she's an air head. The only reason everyone idolizes her because of her huge butt, I mean her butt is so big its the size of a boulder."_

For a moment Jaune stood in deep thought imagining the size of the booty of whoever is Amazon. He tried not to blush but the thought was too tempting not to.

" _Well joke's on her"_ Elf resumed her rant _" dumb butt blond doesn't know Sorceress is the one all the men in Hydeland fantasize about. You should see her Jaune her boobs are so big I mean they're huge."_

The blond knight stood in deep thought blushing" hmm...Elfy how big are we talking?"

" _Really big they're like a...G cup maybe an H cup."_

"A G cup or an H cup" Jaune's whole face was red the pressure of his blood was reaching new levels" by Monty's holy name, I need to lie down I think I'm going to have a heart attack this early at my age."

" _That's enough Elf if you keep this up Jaune might die from high blood pressure"_ said Behemoth King.

" _But I can't stand Amazon. Sorceress is okay I guess she's very smart but those boobs they're the mother of all bazookas."_

" _So you envy them because you lack at everything they have"_ Darknut used his shield to blocked an arrow because of his comment by the glaring elven archer.

"Okay everyone good work for today. Back in you guys go" the Arc smiled turning them back into crystals before vanishing.

He blushed at the thought of those women" Amazon and Sorceress...I wish I could meet them."

The knight gaze around and above he chuckled. His wish wasn't going to be granted because it was day and no shooting star will be passing under such condition. It was enough he got his first wish granted returning to the past living in this new alternate time line he has created. All the events he changed and all the wonderful people he has met during his travel living this new life. Jaune sheathed Excalibur and folded Crocea Mors shield it was a good way to start the morning. But he kept in check that next time he will stick with one summon only.

It was time for the knight to return to his dorm and back to his team. As always the combat arena was still in good working conditions. It was one of the agreements he made with Ozpin he will let him use the arena for his sparring matches with his summons. As long as he keeps it in good condition, no holes, no craters, no destroy seats. Jaune made sure telling his summons to focus all their attacks on him, nothing else. The consequences of giving such order along with no holding back gave him the beating he just recently received.

" _A quick shower will do for the strong sweaty smell. I wonder what to do today? There wont be any classes because the teachers are preparing for the Festival. Maybe I should ask my team and see how they want to spend their day."_

And speaking of his team.

"Jaune!"

The Arc smiled watching his team from the entrance of the arena. Ruby was the first to ran to him he never gets tired of seeing that cute bright smile of hers. Of course Pyrrha's smile was pretty as well as Yang's. But he wasn't going to have a mental debate which smile was the cutest because they were all the cutest. He saw the red head champion and the blond brawler with amused looks, namely from the older sister of the silver eyed petite.

Even after all the months since the initiation took place he has come to see the three girls very important to him. This team has become as important as the past JNPR from the original time line. The knight took notice at a strange glint in the girl's eyes he had no idea what that was all about. Though he was sure it wasn't the first time the blond has seen that glint, that look in their eyes. Could it mean something? He wasn't sure, not yet anyway.

"Don't tell me we missed the match?" Yang sounded disappointed looking forward to see another of his sparring matches with his summons.

"Sorry about that it was really something worth watching. I asked for more than I could chew on and chose to take on three of them" Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Three summons?" Pyrrha was shocked" isn't that too much? I know they're strong and even with your level of skill you wouldn't be able to take on those kind of odds."

"I know that now, found out the hard way" the Arc gave a weak chuckle.

"Is that why you looked like one of Yang's home made breakfasts?" said Ruby noticed her partner looked like he has entered an oven.

"Hey!" the brawler looked offended at her sister's comment" don't tease me like that, my cooking is good."

Her comment only made the red cloaked girl to laughed making her frowned. Jaune tried hard not to laugh either. He remembered the times when he has come to visit the sisters to their home when Taiyang had to go to work. Yang took her role of big sister very serious in those times deciding to cook for Ruby. But unfortunately those meals weren't something to be consider" edible" to consume or eat. Most of the times they will looked burned.

Sure Yang was the best when it came to fighting truly a fighter worth her name as a brawler but when it came to cooking, she was a failure. Sadly Jaune has tasted her cooking and he regretted. Probably the hardest thing he has done in his life was telling the blond" it was good" with a straight face. But getting back on topic, he did looked like one of her made breakfasts. Pyrrha just smiled in amusement at the sight it really showed how close the blond leader was with the sisters.

"Anyway don't want to go deeper into the topic of your cooking Yang. Do you guys have any plans for today?"

"Actually now that you ask, we do" spoke the red head champion" just now Weiss sent us a message inviting us to come over to downtown Vale to see the decorations of the Festival. Her team will be there."

"I wanna go!" Ruby jumped eager.

" _Go to downtown and see the Festival decorations? That does sound like a good idea, I don't feel like staying in the school…."_ Jaune's eyes widened suddenly.

There was something he remembered. The Ruby from the original time line told him her team went to downtown to see the decorations of the Vital Festival because Weiss wanted to see them just like right now. The leader of team RWBY said that the Schnee heiress and Blake had an argument regarding the White Fang that lead the raven haired girl to reveal she was a faunus and a former member of the terrorist organization. The results lead for the cat faunus to run away from her team and Beacon.

She met up with Sun and both head to the docks to get evidence if the White Fang were the ones responsible for all the dust robberies. Jaune knew the faunus group was responsible it was true because it was also been reflected in this time line. Only difference they've been in constant conflict with the vigilante group the Shadow Fang lead by Blake. The blond knight stood in deep thought not knowing what to choose remembering he and his team JNPR wasn't involved during those events.

" _Will it be the same as in the original time line? What am I thinking? Of course its going to be different if I go plus, Blake and the Shadow Fang will probably get involve if the White Fang does try to rob that Schnee dust cargo. Whatever happens I will help Blake and her group take down the White Fang, they're connected to Torchwick and who knows if he's involve with that evil woman."_

"Jaune?" Pyrrha noticed his thoughtful expression" are you all right?"

"Hm..Yeah I'm okay. I think its a great idea to go and see the decorations" the Arc snapped from his deep thinking gazing at the red head.

"Honestly I think its boring to see a bunch of decorations. Now the tournament, that's something I'm looking forward to see because I'm competing" Yang pressed her fists together grinning in anticipation.

"No WE are competing sis. Team JPRY is competing in the tournament ain't that right Jaune?" Ruby smiled at the blond.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure" the Arc smiled but it was obviously fake.

He never noticed the three girls staring at him. They have noticed that smile was fake which meant there was something wrong with him. Jaune was always honest with them, he would never lie yet he seemed to have just now. It worried the girls as their friends and teammates they felt it was their responsibility to help their leader and friend. To be there for him when he needed consulting and conforming.

That was what being in a team and being friends was all about, you be there for them when they needed company. The three members of JPRY stood staring at the blond leader smelling himself he was actually pretending like nothing was wrong. They knew what a lie that was looks like Jaune Arc hasn't realize he couldn't deceive his team.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to take a shower after all that sparring."

"Want me to join you?" it had to be Yang as she grinned at him with a wink.

Ruby and Pyrrha were frowning at the brawler as she smiled back at the Arc" my bad what I meant is want us to join you?"

"Yang!" the silver eyed reaper shouted as her whole face took the same color as her cloak, the embarrassment she was feeling.

Apparently it was the same with the Mistral champion whose face was the same color as her long hair. It was unbelievable that she would dare to say something like that.

"What?" Yang pretended like there was nothing wrong with her comment" come on guys we're a team were supposed to do" everything" together."

"Except taking a shower" Jaune was blushing too he was feeling so ashamed of himself because he DID thought of it, the image of him with his team sharing the shower together" besides I don't think all four of us will fit in the shower."

"…..…"

The knight has actually realized what he just said was VERY WRONG and it was considered a big mistake. He quickly took notice that Ruby and Pyrrha were horrified from the embarrassment. Seriously their faces couldn't get any redder than right now. Because if that was the case, all of the blood from their bodies will be in their heads only failing circulation.

As for Yang, she was the only one who wasn't embarrassed in the slightest. Oh no she would never be not after hearing his comment. Just as she thought the Arc has actually THOUGHT of all of them sharing the shower. There was no way she was going to pass this chance to tease him, the possibilities were freaking endless.

" _I shouldn't have said that out loud…."_

"Oh Jaune you naughty boy I didn't know you were that kind of a guy. I'm sure we can test the shower if all of us can fit in it. Isn't that right Ruby?"

Her younger sister didn't replied, no she couldn't replied at all. The silver eyed petite just put on her red cloak and stood frozen in place. Her face was still red but it felt like she was feeling so embarrassed that she was no longer home.

Pyrrha did the only thing she could and turned her back to her leader and teammates. Even after all these months she has spent so much time with this team she STILL couldn't get used to Yang's teasing. She swore if embarrassment could actually kill people she and Ruby would have been dead a LONG time ago.

As for Jaune he was more embarrassed and the forsaken thought of sharing a shower with his team kept repeating in his cursed mind.

"You guys wait for me outside of the school while I take a shower" he quickly left the arena, as he was running for his life.

"Sure thing" Yang gave an innocent smile while Ruby and Pyrrha were still embarrassed.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Downtown district Vale)

Team JPRY walked the busy streets of the kingdom watching as so many people were preparing all kinds of decorations. It was that time again to celebrate the Vital Festival which it has become a tradition for the citizens of the four kingdoms. It was a celebration where huntsmen and huntress from the different kingdoms will come to participate in the tournament to test their skills representing their school. The tournament was the best way to decide which teams would classified as the best of the best.

But the tournament wasn't the only thing the people were excited to looking forward to. The Festival offered all kinds of food and rides it was considered the most fun place anyone could ever had. So it was no wonder why so many people will be so excited to put all kinds of decorations on the town. This is the tradition that will be celebrated once a year and each year one of the kingdoms will held the honor to host the event. This year, Vale will be hosting the Festival and that was enough to explain the decorations and the excited people passing by.

The team smiled seeing the big hype going on all around them. It wasn't everyday you get to see something like this, at least for some members. Pyrrha remembers when the festival was held at Mistral it was the same hype from the people there. It was quite the show when she watched the live broadcast of the tournament and it was really something worth watching. The red head obviously didn't competed because at the time she was still a student at Sanctum academy. Only the four main schools in Remnant could compete in the tournament those were, Haven in Mistral, Shade in Vacuo, Mantle in Atlas and Beacon in Vale.

As for Ruby and Yang the sisters have heard all about the Vital Festival from Taiyang and Qrow. In fact the two have told them the many stories that took place during the tournament. Among them, when team STRQ participated and how Summer won the competition earning a victory for the team and to Beacon. No doubt the sisters will be very excited to see it all before their eyes and even more excited that they will be competing in the tournament.

Jaune however, was the only member of the team who didn't looked all that thrill for the decorations. Why should he be excited? He had plenty of reasons why not to. Even as they walked the streets he heard the people passing by talking about the Festival. But many were only speaking of the tournament it was the one event they've been looking forward to the most. The mentioned of the tournament made the Arc stiffened mentally. Once more it was bringing those horrible memories back.

The terror of the Grimm invading the entire city, the screams of horror from the people, the pain, the despair, the White Fang attacking any innocent bystanders they could find. The first encounter with that evil woman at the Vault when she killed Amber and took the remains of her power. The memory when she shot that arrow through Pyrrha's heart. Jaune remained calm not wanting to lose it when he was with his team but it seemed ti was too late. Because the rest of his team has noticed his expression and they knew he wasn't in the least happy to be here.

The knight made a stop when he realized his team has stopped walking, he turned to the three girls" what's wrong?"

"You sure you're okay" it was Ruby who spoke.

"Guys I'm fine, really" he tried to assure them with a smile.

"Lying doesn't help" followed Yang.

"I'm not…." Jaune paused realizing he wasn't doing a good job sounding convince.

"If there's anything bothering you, you can always talk it out with us. We are your teammates and we're here to help you. But I think we will appreciate it if you don't lie to us" said Pyrrha.

"You don't look happy to be here. This place is all lively and the decorations are something worth looking at" said the silver eyed petite.

"I still think its boring. That message Weiss sent us didn't specify where exactly to meet her and her team" replied the brawler.

"Okay I admit I lied and I'm not happy about it" the Arc took his time to come up with the perfect excuse" I'm still feeling sore from the sparring match I got hit by Behemoth King's thundaga and it hurts...A lot" that one was no lie because it really hurts.

"I didn't wanted to go but you guys were all happy of going and spend time with WRNB that I couldn't refuse. You guys are my team and wherever you guys go, I go too."

"Except me" spoke the lilac eyed blond.

There, he tried so hard to make it sound like a just and honest justification. He really felt bad for not telling them the truth. Coming here, seeing the decorations and the happy people talking about it brought those memories from the aftermath of the Vital tournament. The invasion that left Beacon in ruins and the kingdom of Vale to fall. It was impossible to tell them that he comes from a future that no longer exist but its bound to happen, maybe different.

Now he made sure to sound very convincing, which it seemed it has worked. Jaune saw the expression of the girls changing they no longer were worried. A smile spread on Ruby's lips, the same with Yang and Pyrrha. But the red head champion's smile was slightly off like she could still feel something was wrong. The Arc hope he was wrong and that he was over thinking things too much. There was that look in her green eyes that she didn't believe him, but it was gone quickly.

"Now I really regret missing that match" Yang sighed hoping to see some action.

"Its okay Jaune if you didn't wanted to go because you were still feeling hurt. You should have told us you didn't wanted to go in the first place" said Ruby.

"But we admire your loyalty to the team. I just hope you don't" lie" to us again" Pyrrha kept her eyes on the blond leader.

"I promise" he smiled as his subconscious was kicking him for being an idiot _" I'm sorry everyone but I can't tell you the truth, I really hate lying to you guys."_

The team kept walking the streets resuming to gaze at the many decorations been put by people. Those who own their businesses were putting their own decorations making it look presentable ready to attend clients from the other kingdoms. For them the Vital Festival was all about making more lien to help grow their businesses for the better knowing the large amount of people that come for the festivities and namely, the combat tournament. Jaune then spotted a familiar face not too far and smiled at her presence. It was second year student and member of team CFVY Velvet Scarlatina.

The rabbit faunus stood in her usual battle attire with her camera. Obviously she was taking pictures of the decorations she seemed very excited like his team. The Arc hasn't forgotten she was more than a student and a huntress in training, but a member of the vigilante faunus group the Shadow Fang. Maybe her reason for being here was more than just take pictures he knew Blake, while she was a student at Beacon she was still in charge of the group. The cat faunus was still giving them orders to do recon missions or gathering information on their enemies the White Fang.

"Hey isn't that Velvet?" Ruby smiled spotting the rabbit faunus.

"She's here too" said Yang.

"Yeah, hey Velvet over here!" Jaune waved at the girl. '

The rabbit faunus paused taking pictures hearing her name being called. She smiled recognizing her classmates from Professor Oobleck's history class. She knew about the members of team JPRY one of the first year's that passed the initiation test with some impressive scores. Jaune Arc the leader and someone she already knew thanks from intel from the Shadow Fang. Apparently the faunus vigilante group knew about him especially his efforts when he saved the faunus from the queen Deathstalker at Vacuo five years ago.

They got the information from their leader and commander who was familiar with the blond knight. The rest of the team she was familiar with them too. Ruby Rose a very kind and cheery girl who she along with no problem. Pyrrha Nikos the four times Mistral regional champion, who didn't knew about her? She can get along with her. Finally Yang Xiao Long Ruby's older sister and also someone nice she can get along with too. Though because of her timid nature she didn't spoke that much to the team.

"Hi everyone."

"Sup Velvet" Ruby greeted happily" what'cha doing?"

"Just taking pictures. Some of the decorations are very pretty."

"I agreed. They always go all out when it comes to preparing for the Vital Festival" replied Pyrrha.

Jaune decided to get closer to the rabbit faunus ready to whisper something" those who lurks in the shadows…."

"Are the ones to fight for freedom" she whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Yang got curious trying not to get jealous at the close proximity the blond leader stood with the faunus girl.

The Arc smiled looks like what Blake told him was true. She taught him how to identify a member of the Shadow Fang by telling a faunus a sentence consider as a password. Only those within the faunus vigilante group will know the answer. Even if the cat faunus already told him Velvet was a member of the group he still wanted to give it a try.

"Oh its nothing" the knight turned to his team with a smile" just a joke I said to her."

"It was a bad joke, I didn't laugh" Velvet gave a small giggle trying to help the Arc covering the secret.

"Surely it can't be as bad as Yang's puns" said Ruby.

"Hey hey no messing with my puns they're part of who I am" the brawler has given a pout but not as cute as her sister's.

"I wish I could stay longer and continue talking to you guys. But I have to get going, I want to take more pictures" the rabbit faunus smiled leaving the team as her eyes fell on Jaune.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who decided to check the decorations" said Pyrrha.

"Everyone is hype for the Vital Festival" the Arc's scroll suddenly beeped having a new message, he opened his device reading it.

 **From: Velvet**

 **Jaune our sources have discovered a potential White Fang robbery in two days from now at the Vale docks outside of the Downtown district. There's supposed to be a Schnee Company cargo freighter arriving, bringing a large shipment of high class dust. There's no doubt they will try to steal it and we'll be ready for them. However the commander decided to ends things and she's determine to bring the White Fang down.**

 **That's why she has ordered all of our operatives to prepare for a full confrontation with them. She also suspects their leader Adam Taurus will be present. We could sure use your help if you're willing to aid our cause. We'll be in one of our secret hideouts in the back room of the book store of our informant and second in command Tukson. The store is called" Tukson's Book Trade" here are the directions just in case you don't know.**

" _So Blake finally decided to settle things with the White Fang for good. Looks like I was right, what happened at the docks from my time is going to be different and worse in this time line."_

"Jaune who sent you the message?" asked the red cloaked petite.

"Oh its just a message telling me I'm due on payment for my scroll. I have to pay it before the end of the month."

"Jaune…." Pyrrha spoke not looking happy" you're lying to us again."

"Yeah we don't like it when you lie. You don't lie to your team" Ruby crossed her arms giving her cute pout.

"Well I…." the Arc didn't know what to do or what to say.

Too bad he didn't noticed Yang was behind him and just like that she snatched his scroll away.

"Lookie what I got!?"

"What the-Yang give it back!"

"Now we're going to find out what the message says."

"It's not funny Yang give me my scroll back!"

"I will as soon as I read the message."

"No don't! Don't read it out loud" he sighed" just show it to Ruby and Pyrrha" Jaune didn't wanted to risk it that there could be spies from the White Fang around. After all the Shadow Fang also had their spies all over the place gathering information.

The blond brawler thought at first, that the message was something personal. Maybe some girl sent him a flirt or even a picture of said girl showing some of her private parts. Yeah, Yang will go that far but Jaune's expression was clear he didn't wanted her and the rest of the team to know. Then he tells her not to read it out loud so quickly went to the conclusion that it was something private that can be consider embarrassing.

But afterward he said to show it to her sister and her partner, now she thought it couldn't be that personal or private. As the blond finally read the text on the scroll her lilac eyes were fixed on every word written. Her eyes widened and read the message more than once. Her expression was blank not knowing what to say or think. She was so wrong thinking it was flirty message or a nude picture for the matter.

"Yang?" Pyrrha walked over to the girl" what's the matter?"

"Boy, this is a lot of information to take in" the brawler offered the Arc's scroll.

The red head champion took the device from her hand and eventually, read the message. However her reaction was different from the lilac eyed blond. At first it was shocking but then to know that all of this time Jaune was involved with such group didn't suited her well. Now she come to care a lot for the Arc and she was aware of the strong feelings she developed for him over the years.

Ruby and Yang have become her closest friends because she has never had them. Sure she had friends back at Sanctum but not in the same bonding level as the two sisters. Understanding the meaning why the knight didn't wanted Yang to read it out loud she passed the scroll to the last member of the team. Ruby took the device with curiosity all over her face, the petite read the message.

While the silver eyed girl was busy reading the text Pyrrha kept her gaze on the blond leader. Jaune looked guilty as he was ashamed for keeping this from them. Now she should be upset but she wasn't. But the red head was hurt and disappointed with him. This isn't the kind of information you would choose to keep away from your teammates. Why would it hurt her? Because she will believe Jaune doesn't trust them enough with this secret. Finally, Ruby reacted after reading the message. The young reaper blinked a couple of times before gazing at the Arc back and forth.

"Jaune you're a member of the Shadow Fang!"

"Ruby!" scolded the knight not wanting her to be loud.

"Oh sorry but is it true?"

"Usually aren't faunus the only members? I don't think they have human members in their group" said Yang.

"I don't think he is a member. But judging from the text its clear he's involved with the group somehow" replied Pyrrha staring at the blond leader" wouldn't you agree Jaune?"

"Its true" he sighed" I am involve with them."

"Why?" it was Ruby who asked the question.

"Might as well start from the beginning. This all started during a mission I got five years ago to Vacuo after I saved many faunus with my older sister from the terrorist group Black Fist and among those faunus, the White Fang. But back then they were a pacifist group who fought for equality for the faunus."

"I remember that!" chirped the silver eyed girl" uncle Qrow told Yang and me that mission he said you were awesome how you took out that Deathstalker."

"Yeah that was something" Jaune chuckled remembering how Elf shoot the arrow hitting the bomb strapped on the Grimm.

Pyrrha also remembers because the knight did told her. He has told her many of the missions he did before he got accepted into Beacon. So she understood part of it but not until he reveals the whole reason why he was involved with the vigilante faunus group.

"One of the members of the White Fang was in debt with me for saving her group and the faunus. That faunus is the leader of the Shadow Fang."

"She sees you trust worthy and decided to lend you information regarding their missions?" spoke the red head.

"That's about it. But she's not always giving me information from their missions she decided to share information about this operation three days from now because I happen to be in the area. Since you guys read the text, Velvet is a member of the Shadow Fang."

"Pretty much knowing it was her who sent it" said Yang.

"But why you chose to keep this from us?" asked the champion.

"I did intended to keep this a secret from you guys. But not on purpose I just...I didn't wanted to get you guys involve in this. This war between the White Fang and the Shadow Fang is serious. People have gotten hurt, both humans and faunus. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me. I don't want to risk your lives over a decision that has been made by me."

The girl were touched by his speech at least they were happy to know he worries for them. Of course they knew Jaune cares for them but not to such an extent. After reading the messages the females members of the team had the same opinion. Ruby came to Beacon to become huntress so she can save people, becoming a hero like the stories Yang used to read her. Getting involve in this conflict between both faunus group was the right choice. She has heard from the Shadow Fang and the White Fang and she knew who were the bad guys after seeing the news.

If joining the Shadow Fang will help stop the terrorist organization for good, then she will aid them. Yang like doing what was right but mainly, she loves fighting bad guys beating them down. For the brawler anything to quench her thirst for that ultimate thrill. Pyrrha knew exactly how Jaune felt but it wasn't right for him to face this alone and more importantly not include his team in it. She was no longer upset with him for keeping this a secret from her and the rest of the team.

"There you have it. Call me stubborn for not wanting you guys to get hurt I have come to understand the responsibility of a leader" the Arc really understood that meaning after his experience with his past team JNPR the feeling of being helpless for not protecting your friends and your partner from dying a horrible death.

" _Truth is I don't want any of them to go through that. Pyrrha wont go through that again, first it will be me before her or any of my friends."_

"Silly Jaune we can take care of ourselves and also we have a great leader to support us. We'll be fine with you leading us" Ruby smiled.

"Wait, did you just agreed to help the Shadow Fang?"

"Yeah the Shadow Fang are fighting so people can accept the faunus but with the White Fang they can't do that. So its okay with me if we beat them."

"That was easy I wasn't expecting you to say yes so quickly."

"Count me in too. You know me, I just love beating up bad guys" followed Yang.

"Somehow I had a feeling you were going to say that" the Arc was amused.

"I'm with Ruby. I think doing the right thing is important and helping the Shadow Fang to stop their enemies is the right thing. The White Fang isn't a threat to them but to everyone in Remnant, to both humans and faunus" Pyrrha took a pause" but we can't forget we're only first year students this is too dangerous, we shouldn't get involve in this."

The three members of JPRY lowered their expressions. The red head champion was being logical and realistic it was pretty much true. They were first year students and they shouldn't be getting involve in a conflict between two strong groups. Not to mention this wasn't their fight even if they wanted to help because it was the right thing to do. Jaune knew the Pyrrha was right that was part of the reason why he kept this a secret from them.

It wasn't all on purpose he didn't wanted them to get hurt and out of this mess. He didn't had to worry about himself because of his training, his skills, experience and his semblance that was enough to survive fighting a dangerous group like the White Fang. His blue eyes were on the member of the team the red head champion girl whose green eyes were on him.

"Honestly I have never approve of people disrespecting faunus I can't stand it. From what I heard of the Shadow Fang they've been trying to help the people in trouble while fighting the White Fang. Its like they're trying to correct the mistake the White Fang have done with their crimes. I wont mind lending my aid for them."

"But who cares if were only first years? We can take on anything they throw at us" said Yang.

"We did beat two Nevermore, how hard can it be after taking on those odds?" followed Ruby bringing up their opponents from the initiation.

"Yeah but we had the advantage over them because we were flying on Red Eyes. We could hardly land a hit on them when we were on the ground" Jaune smirked.

"I think what's important that we all agree in doing this" Pyrrha smiled at the group" if were going to do this, then we shall do it together as a team."

"As a team" said the silver eyed petite.

"As a team" followed the brawler.

The Arc smiled giving a nod" as a team…."

* * *

As they resume walking the streets admiring the decorations Jaune couldn't feel any better. Its like a huge burden was lifted from him he didn't had to keep it a secret anymore. His team knew and they were willing to help him. Not caring of the dangers they might face with this confrontation. As long as they face everything together as a team, that's what matter. Pyrrha couldn't have said it any better. Sure they all knew it was going to be dangerous and life threatening but it seems none of them care about that.

Like Ruby put it, after fighting two Nevermore and winning against those odds what's the worse that could happen. For him he did went against a queen Deathstalker with a bomb strapped on and the many Grimm he fought during his missions. Impossible odds so going against the White Fang wont be a problem and the difference between that and his missions he wasn't alone. His team will face it and what's better than a loyal team that will follow you until the end.

Jaune heard his name being called and he wasn't the only because the girls from his team heard it too. It was coming from near by until they spotted the source of the voice which it was very familiar. They were happy to have finally see Weiss and the rest of WRNB. With quite the crowd and the decorations everywhere in the city they thought they would never find the team. The Schnee heiress looked like she was annoyed, which it wasn't a good sign.

Blake looked like her usual self it was a miracle she wasn't holding a book probably she was taking a break from reading. Ren also looked like his usual self he friendly waved at the blond knight and his team. However, Nora looked pretty Noraish. The Valkyrie was enjoying herself with a cup of mix vanilla and chocolate ice cream. The orange haired girl was truly enjoying the frozen treat and it wasn't unnoticed by Ruby. Her silver eyes were all over the ice cream, they were shinning and her mouth was watering at the sight.

"Everyone glad to see you guys" said Yang.

"I'm sorry for not calling where to meet us" Weiss's eyes snapped at a certain orange haired girl" if it wasn't for a certain someone who wanted to eat at every single fast food restaurant we passed. Finally she wouldn't stop whining until I bought her that ice cream. I'm telling you she's worst than a little kid."

"I love this ice cream Ren you need to have a taste."

"I asked you to give me some earlier and you refused."

"That's right because its MINE!" she laughed evilly" my precious."

"Ice cream…." Ruby was still in her trance gazing at the frozen treat" Jaune please I want ice cream!"

"I guess we could all go for some, how about it guys?" he gazed at Yang and Pyrrha.

"Sounds great" replied the brawler.

"Just another day in Vale with the team" Blake said casually but she was hiding her sarcasm well.

"You like spending time with us" as always Ren being the voice of reason.

"Wont argue" the cat faunus gave a smile.

* * *

Minutes later the group went to the ice cream shop where Weiss bought Nora's mix ice cream. Jaune went for a vanilla ice cream with caramel and peanuts, Ruby obviously went for a strawberry flavor with chocolate chips quite the combination from the petite, Pyrrha went for butter pecan, Yang went for chocolate. The Arc decided to pay for his team while Weiss insisted to pay for Ren's since the magenta eyed teen has being keeping an eye at Nora's ice cream like a sad puppy that lost his favorite chew toy. Obviously he wanted ice cream but wouldn't admit it. After eating their cold treats they went to take a look at the docks since the arrival of students from the other kingdom will happen before the Festival begins. Maybe today or tomorrow it was bound to happen. Weiss seemed to be looking forward to the newly arrivals.

"So why are you waiting for the new students?" asked Jaune.

"I heard that students from Vacuo should be arriving today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel as its my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament" said Blake.

"You can't prove that."

"I think its a good strategy" the Arc spoke" while you're at it you become friends with them, its always good to know more about your future opponents."

"You would do something so sinister like that?" the raven haired girl stood a bit taken back.

"Why not? My team can do it for me. Pyrrha will flatter them, while Ruby will ask about their weapons, I will try to make them spit out their semblance and Yang will provide the sparring match to see what they can do in battle" he smiled while his team gave a nod of approval.

Blake stood shocked while Nora was chuckling she has seen through his act.

"He's being sarcastic" said Ren.

"Yeah Blake don't take me so serious I would never act so sinister and cold like Weiss."

"Ha!" Yang had to laugh at the "cold" pun.

"Very funny" frowned the heiress not happy with his joke.

The amber eyed girl just shook her head for failing to see the deception and here she thought Yang's puns were bad.

"What?" Ruby saw something that caught her attention.

There was a store that had the yellow tape crime scene that belongs to the Vale Police Force Department. It was all over the entrance, the windows and on the front like it was separating the store from the rest of the sidewalk and the street. By now everyone else noticed what the silver eyed petite was looking at. Blake's amber eyes narrowed at the sight she had a good feeling who was behind that crime. The group decided to check it out walking over to the store they have seen various officers. There was with a bear and shades writing something on a note pad.

"What happened here?" asked the red cloaked girl.

"Robbery. Second dust shop to be hit this week, this place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible" spoke Yang.

Jaune gazed at Blake and the faunus gave him a nod. Looks like they both knew who was responsible for the robbery all along.

"They left all the money again" spoke another officer.

"Yeah it doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" said the bearded officer.

"I don't know, an army."

"You thinking you know...The White Fang?"

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't get pay enough."

"Hmph..The White Fang what an awful bunch of degenerates" said Weiss.

"What's your problem?" Blake has suddenly got angry at her comment.

"My problem, I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus."

" _This is not good"_ Jaune knew he needed to do something before Blake gets angrier he knew very well how touchy and person the topic of the White Fang is for her.

"Guys!" the blond knight got between the two girls" I think there are prettier decorations on the other side of town come on let's go see them."

"Misguided?" the Schnee heiress has ignored Jaune's comment" they want to wipe out humanity off the face of the planet."

"So then they're very misguided. Either way it doesn't explain why they would steal a dust shop in downtown Vale."

Jaune was starting to feel relief seeing that the faunus was calming down. It was true Blake didn't know the Shadow Fang have been investigating that case for a while and they still don't know why are they stealing so much dust all over the kingdoms. They knew Roman Torchwick has something to do about it, but not enough as to the why.

"Blake's got a point" spoke Ruby" besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy Jaune and I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

" _Torchwick and the White Fang together equals trouble"_ the Arc stood in thought.

"That still doesn't change the fact the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal" Weiss resumed her rant on the group.

"That's not necessarily true" said Yang.

"That's right just because the faunus of the White Fang are doing bad things that doesn't mean every single faunus in Remnant are the same" spoke Jaune" there a lot of faunus who don't approve of their actions because it gives their kind a bad name and bad reputation and there are also those who oppose their rule. Remember the Shadow Fang they're trying to fight for the sake of those faunus who have been searching for equality. But that can't happen as long as the White Fang is around" his comment made Blake nod as her anger has calm down for Weiss's comment once more.

"This looks like a job for Detective Valkyrie!"

No one present had a clue where did Nora got a detective hat, a magnifying glass and a smoking pipe that blows bubbles. The orange haired girl in her detective outfit was looking in deep thought at the robbed shop. Scratching her chin she gave a dramatic pose while everyone else sweat dropped, namely Ren.

"We must track them down and recover all that dust, we must get a lead!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Elementary my dear Ren we will track down using their foot prints" the detective checked the ground using her magnifying glass.

"I think the police already checked the prints" said Blake.

"Doesn't matter we will find them and when we do we will punish them. Ren and I will bring down the full weight of justice and break their legs."

"I'm not breaking their legs Nora."

"Fine then I'll break their legs and you can watch."

"I'm not watching either."

" _I actually missed having them on my team"_ Jaune smiled.

"Hey stop that faunus!"

The source of the video came from the docks as the group sped up to get a better view. Jaune's eyes widened seeing a familiar blond haired monkey faunus running the workers of a ship. He familiar indeed the Arc remembered him as Sun Wukong one of the faunus who were at the White Fang rally in Vacuo five years ago. The knight couldn't forget about him since last he checked he had a crush on his older sister Dana.

The monkey faunus jumped from the ship into the harbor and he was currently hanging upside down on a street lamp using his tail to keep himself from falling while peeling a banana. Then one of the officers from the robbed dust shop threw a stone at him, which Sun dodged easily demanding the faunus to get down. Jaune couldn't help but smirked when he threw the banana peel at the face of the officer, he thought it was funny.

"How awesome! I always wanted to throw a banana peel at someone's face" apparently Nora like it too.

Sun left the harbor as the officers were chasing him. He quickly passed the group as he headed further into the streets.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to check the competition and there it goes" said Yang.

"Quick we have to observe him!"

Everyone ran after the monkey faunus been chased by the officers. They have taken a corner on the street and they followed them. Only not to see them and Weiss ended up bumping into someone as she fell to the ground not realizing the person she bumped into. Sun has already gotten away and the two police officers weren't happy in the least. Jaune has taken a glance at the person the heiress hit from running. The person was also familiar he has seen her before.

His eyes widened a girl with short curly orange hair that came down to her chin, wearing a pink bow on the back of her head with bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She was wearing and old fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls with a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings.

Jaune recognized her as Penny Polendina she was Pyrrha's opponent at the final match of the Vital tournament. He also remember she wasn't a real person but a robot created by the Atlas kingdom. Though at first he was fooled at how real she looked like any other teenager he has met. Then he remembered what happened to her when the red head used her polarity that ended up destroying the android. After that was the message from the evil woman before all hell broke loose.

"No he got away!" whined the Schnee heiress.

"Uh Weiss?" Jaune called the girl since Penny was still on the ground.

The heiress finally realized her mistake and immediately got to her feet.

"Salutations" she smiled giving a wave which it was weird because she was still on the ground.

"Hiello.." Ruby didn't know how to react.

"Are you okay?" Pyrrha got worried watching her on the ground like she wasn't bothered.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking."

"Um...Do you want to get up?" asked Yang.

"Yes…." the girl got to her feet quickly" my name is Penny, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi Penny I'm Jaune" the Arc gave a friendly smile.

"Ruby."

"Pyrrha hello."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" the brawler was hit on the side by her younger sister" oh-I'm Yang."

"Weiss."

"Blake."

"NORA!"

"Ren."

"Its a pleasure to meet you."

"You already said that" Weiss was getting more weird out talking to the short haired girl.

"So I did."

"Well sorry for running into you" the heiress was about to leave.

"Wait Penny" Jaune walked to the new girl" maybe you can help us. You don't look like you're from Vale right?"

"Oh no I'm from Atlas. I came here to compete in the tournament."

"Wait you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss couldn't believe it.

"I'm combat ready" she gave a salute.

"Forgive me but you hardly look the part."

"Says the girl wearing a dress" countered Blake.

"Its a combat skirt!"

"Yeah!"

Jaune stood dumbfounded when Ruby and Nora came to the heiress and gave her a quick high five. Though the sight was amusing its like they were part of a club.

" _The combat skirt club"_ the Arc mentally chuckled.

"Wait if you're here for the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed...Rascallion?"

"The who?"

"The filthy faunus from the boat" the heiress showed Penny a wacky drawing of Sun.

" _When did she draw that?"_ the blond knight noticed the raven haired girl getting angry again at the heiress's comments regarding the monkey faunus _" oh no not good."_

"Why do you keep saying that? Stop calling him a rascallion stop calling a degenerate, he's a person."

"Oh I'm sorry, why you like me to stop referring to this trash can as a trash can or this lamp post as a lamp post?"

"Stop it!"

"There's no need for this" Ren spoke trying to break the argument.

"Yes let's all calm down everyone. We're all friends here" Pyrrha got between the two girls.

Weiss stood quiet noticing how angry the amber eyed girl was. Maybe she knew exactly why she was acting this way with her comments about the monkey faunus, and the White Fang. Because she knew the truth about Blake she has seen her without that black bow, the cat ears been conceal by the hair accessory. She was a faunus but she wasn't like that monkey rascallion, Blake was different.

She was her teammate and friend but maybe she was wrong. This was the perfect time though honestly she was going to ask her until they return to Beacon but her behavior has forced to do this sooner than expected. So she calmed down and kept her eyes on the raven haired girl who was still glaring at her, it was time to get to get to the bottom of this, it was time to get some answers.

"Blake why are you defending him so much?"

"Because you have no right to judge him. You don't even know him and you're already calling him names."

"You saw what he did. He's a stowaway who sneak into that boat to get a free ride, you saw the people chasing him and the police too. He even threw a banana peel at one of the officer's face. Can you really defend someone like that?"

"I thought it was awesome" Nora said still thinking about it.

"I know what you mean but I'm angry at you because you're disrespecting him just because he's a faunus."

"Fair enough…."

Everyone else stood silent not knowing what to say. But still they couldn't say anything due to the tension growing between the two girls, even Nora and Penny chose to be quiet. Jaune wanted to interfere but the way Weiss was staring at Blake was scaring him like she has seen through her. He knew perfectly why the cat faunus was acting this way she understood what the faunus of the White Fang were going through even if they were her enemies she still pity them. If this keeps up things were going to get complicated. The last thing he wanted was team WRNB having problems that could affect their teamwork.

"And the White Fang...Why are you defending them too?"

"I told you many of the faunus of the group are misguided. Some lost hope of a world with equality because they were pushed to the limit with hatred. People like Cardin, people like you are the reason they have had enough of the torment and disrespect, so they choose violence as the only method for their salvation. But that method is wrong...So wrong."

"I know you're a faunus."

"What….?" Blake stood shocked hoping she heard wrong.

"I know you're a faunus. I saw you without your bow."

Everyone was shocked at the revelation and the faunus knew she couldn't hide from this. She couldn't run away the secret was out and before everyone start asking questions. Without a word she reached for her and untie it showing to the students of Beacon her heritage, her species. Now on top of her head since removing the hair accessory stood a pair of black cat ears. Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang weren't that shocked sure they were surprised but they had no reason to feel shocked about it.

Blake was their friend with or without cat ears. Ren stood quiet but after seeing the truth he was able to understand why his partner will defend faunus and even the White Fang. Weiss kept staring at the amber eyed faunus she didn't seemed that upset since she has already seen her without the bow once. But her expression was more of betrayal than actual anger. But eventually with Nora around the tension was broken.

"Oh my gosh they're so cute!"

"Wha…." Blake was caught off guard as the Valkyrie was touching her cat ears.

Off all the reactions the raven haired faunus was expecting, this one was the least expected. Seriously she thought they will be shocked, angry even disgusted. But apparently her orange haired teammate thought otherwise. Nora was now touching, caressing the black feline ears while Blake had her entire face red from the embarrassment.

The sight was amusing as Jaune and his team had to smiled, the same with Ren and Penny. Weiss was the only one who didn't had a smile on her face, though she rolled her eyes leave it to the Valkyrie to destroy all the tension. But just because she thought they were cute it didn't meant her faunus teammate was out of the woods yet. She still needed some answers from her and she hoped she was wrong.

"Nora stop!"

"They're so soft, Ren you gotta touch them they feel so good!"

"I'd rather not" the magenta eyed teen knew it wasn't a good idea.

"Don't! Not like that they're sensitive...Hah hah that tickles Nora I mean it STOP!" the cat faunus got off the her teammate breathing in and out and her face was still red.

"They look so cute on you. I never thought you would be a kitty."

"I'm a faunus, I'm part cat not kitty."

"Do you make the purring sound?" the Valkyrie was very excited.

"Uh...Yes I do...Only when I'm very happy" she mumbled the last part.

"I want to hear it please. I know I'll rub your kitty ears."

"NO! Stay back!" Blake has actually taken a defensive position while covering her cat ears" please...Ren do something."

"You heard her Nora come on" the teen was taking his childhood friend away from their faunus teammate.

"Excuse me!" Weiss finally spoke frowning at the Valkyrie" I was in the middle of a conversation with Blake before you rudely interrupted us."

"She wont bother you again" assured Ren controlling the orange haired girl.

"Thanks…." the faunus gave a sigh turning to the Schnee heiress" the reason I was hiding my faunus heritage is so can people accept me for who I am and not for what I am. You know how faunus are being treated even in Beacon I don't want to become a victim of petty bullying. I know your experience with my kind, or better yet your family."

"My only anger is for the faunus in the White Fang no one else. That monkey tailed rascallion did wrong and he broke the law so she should be punish. But I'm not saying this because he's a faunus, I'm worry faunus like him end up joining them. They think they can do whatever they pleases that is wrong" her aqua eyes were on her before giving a quiet sigh" one question and we can put this whole thing behind us."

Blake stood silent what else could she want? She knew she was a faunus, she knew she would defend her kind and even defend those of the White Fang. Many of those faunus were blinded by hatred which it explains why Adam took over leadership and he was supported. But there something in Weiss's eyes that reflect her question was going to be nothing good.

Jaune and everyone else present were waiting until the tension that has build up between the two girls vanishes. It did when Nora started playing with the faunus's cat ears but it soon returned at full force. Jaune stood at the edge the long eerie silence was really making him feel worse with each passing minute. Will Weiss understand if Blake tells her the truth? He still didn't know how the heiress feels about the Shadow Fang.

"Are you a member of the White Fang?"

Her amber eyes widened she wasn't expecting that question, again she was caught off guard. The answer was obvious but was she in any position to lie? Weiss was already upset with her for keeping her faunus heritage a secret, or more precise hiding it. The Schnee heiress was the only one upset no one else held hostility or anger towards her. Ren and Nore were pretty normal with her being a faunus and the same for Jaune and his team. Just when she was about to open her moth she was caught off guard hearing the voice of one of her friends from team JPRY.

"That's not fair Weiss. You're accusing Blake of being with the White Fang just because she's a faunus" it was Yang defending the raven haired girl.

"I have to agree" followed Pyrrha" if we follow that kind of logic than we should assume every faunus we see are with them."

"I trust Blake sure it wasn't a first good impression but she has become our friend. She wants to become a huntress and do what's right by saving the people of Remnant. That's why she would never be with the White Fang" said Ruby.

"My team has spoken for me Weiss. I have nothing else to say" Jaune smiled feeling proud as a leader.

"I didn't wanted to believe it either. But seeing that you get very touchy whenever I touched the topic it leaves me thinking. Well Blake answer my question are you or aren't you with the White Fang?"

"Thank you everyone" the cat faunus smiled at team JPRY" but Weiss has every right not to trust me. To answer your question I used to be with the White Fang."

"I knew it" the heiress glared at the faunus while Ren, Nora and everyone else stood shocked except the Arc.

"But, but why?" the silver eyed petite stood shocked.

"I said I used to be a member. I used to serve the original White Fang the organization that was founded by my mentor who used to believe in equality for all faunus. He was the closest thing I had to a father the group he founded was based on using words to inspire other faunus in joining our cause and following our dream. That someday we will be accepted into society by the humans and we'll be able to coexist in harmony, on equal terms and goals. But the hatred they have harbored from the humans proved to be stronger than words of freedom. He was murdered by someone who thinks hatred is the strongest weapon the faunus needs….." amber eyes softened in sorrow thinking of Hector.

"I left the White Fang when he was taken away and I went to hiding. I stood and watched as Adam transformed a once pacifist organization into a terrorist organization. I saw them hurting, kidnapping, tortured any violent act on the humans was done by that same group. I finally got tired of waiting and decided to do something about it…."

" _Is she going to…."_ Jaune stood shocked she was going to reveal her identity.

"I needed to do something. I wasn't going to let Hector's organization to continue doing any more atrocities so I recruited those who were still loyal and faithful to his vision. Those who still believe in equality, and so I created my own group. One that will fight for faunus and humans and fight the White Fang" the cat faunus saw Weiss expression changed to one of pure shock" I formed the Shadow Fang."

"No way…." Yang stood in awe at the revelation.

"You're the leader of the Shadow Fang?" followed Ruby.

"I think its an honor to finally meet you" Penny spoke smiling at the amber eyed girl" the Shadow Fang has helped many people since their funding and their considered heroes in the eyes of the population."

"You seem to know a lot about it" asked the red cloaked girl.

"I have done my research on both groups. Only thing I was unaware was their leader. It wasn't easy to investigate her identity when the person chose to keep it a secret."

"I kept my face hidden and my voice in disguise not as a sign to show fear but as a way to show a message. Someone from the shadows of the former White Fang is willing to keep fighting for what is right. Not just me, but everyone from the Shadows of Hector's vision has rose up and fight the evil that has become his funding group" the cat faunus turned to the Schnee heiress" there you have it my secret I know how much your family has suffered at the hands of the White Fang, so I'm not expecting you to sympathize a former member."

"I have wasted too much time here. I must go and finish the preparations for the operation in two days" she turned to the Arc" I'm sure Velvet has informed you already of the plan. Your welcome to join us, Dana already agreed."

"My sister is here?" Jaune was taken back finding about his older sister.

"You already know where to find us-"

"Blake wait" the blond knight stopped her" listen I...I kind of told my team about you."

"They already know of my identity because I just said it" the raven haired girl sweat dropped.

"Actually we found out from Velvet's text" said Ruby" Yang snatched his scroll and read it."

"But we didn't know you were the Shadow Fang's leader" followed Pyrrha" I personally think you're doing the right thing but you shouldn't over burden yourself with handling the White Fang on your own."

"I know…." a small smiled was placed on her lips she found out when there were humans who were willing to aid her and her group.

"You just don't have my support but my whole team too" said the Arc" team JPRY would like to help the cause of the Shadow Fang."

"Yeah just show us where we can find the White Fang and we'll beat them up" said the blond brawler.

"Thank you Jaune" she smiled and without looking at her team leader or her teammates she left.

"Weiss….?" the knight asked" what are you going to do?"

The Schnee heiress didn't replied she seemed to be in deep thought. The revelation of Blake's heritage and the revelation of her being the leader of the vigilante faunus group has caught her off guard. She used to be with the White Fang but the original organization that used to fight for equality not the monstrosity that exists today. What to do was indeed a good question.

She was upset the girl has kept this a secret from her teammates but with a good justification. But the heiress refused to look at JPRY or anything else she turned her heels and walked out without much of a word. Ignoring Nora's protesting she didn't reply she needed to do some serious thinking and staying here wasn't helping. This sort of thinking was needed somewhere else, her dorm back at Beacon was the perfect place.

* * *

(Time skip: two days later)

Jaune was worried during the past two days. Namely of the future of team WRNB. The revelation of Blake being a faunus wasn't that much of a shock but rather her past involvement with the White Fang and now the leader of the Shadow Fang. The Arc was pretty sure Ren and Nora didn't care about any of that they have come to accept the amber eyed girl as a teammate and friend. But the problem was Weiss the heiress wasn't happy finding all of Blake's secrets it seemed her family had some rough history when it comes to the White Fang.

It was understandable the Schnee family were owner of the biggest dust company in the four kingdoms so it will be a bother if all their precious dust was being stolen by a terrorist group. But the blond knight had a feeling it went deeper than just robbing dust, maybe it was something personal. Either way it wasn't his business to stick his noses on those matters not like the heiress would like to share the details.

The second thing that worried was the rest of the team. Ever since what happened he hasn't heard from team WRNB. Blake left to attend to her operation to finally bring down the White Fang and the team was just gone. Jaune checked their dorm, the library, the cafeteria, the classrooms. He basically checked all of Beacon and there hasn't been any sign of Weiss, Nora and Ren. It really worried him where could they be unfortunately he couldn't resume his search because his team had other things to do.

As JPRY walked the dark streets of Vale they have reached their destination. They stood looking at the store the sing reading" Tukson's Book Trade". According to Velvet's text message this was the hideout where the Shadow Fang were. The group were probably preparing for the upcoming operation the docks. However the store was dark and it was obviously closed. At this rate the team had mixed expression whether this was the right place.

"Jaune are you sure this is the place?" Pyrrha wasn't sure due to the appearance of the shop.

"That's what Velvet's message said."

"It looks pretty much close" said Ruby.

"No kidding its completely deserted" said Yang.

"Come on guys think. This is suppose to be the place where a vigilante faunus group is using for a hideout. It must look close to get that impression and going to the front wont help, we'll go to the back of the store" said the Arc.

"That makes sense. If its suppose to be a secret hideout then it must be a secret place within the shop" replied the silver eyed reaper.

The team took a turn going to an alley reaching behind of the book store. There stood the door that leads to the backroom. Jaune knew opening door will be a complete waste of time knowing it was going to be locked. So the knight did the only logical thing and knock on the door knowing that there was supposed to be people at this hour in the evening. When there was no answer the blond leader knocked a second time only for a small lid on the door to opened revealing a pair of sharp hazel eyes. The gaze of those eyes was enough to startled the team, they were cold and deadly serious. Jaune remained calm as he gazed at those eyes gathering every bit of courage he had.

"Password…." spoke the man behind the cold hazel eyes.

"Password?" Ruby was confused.

"Velvet didn't said anything about a password" followed the red head.

"A password should be obvious for a secret hideout" pointed the brawler.

"Wait…." Jaune smiled having a clue of the password" I think I know ahem um...Those that lurks in the shadows, are the ones to fight for freedom."

In return the man closed the lid making them think he said the wrong password. That was until the door opened revealing the man. He seemed to be around his late twenties, maybe early thirties with blackish brown hair in a clean cut. He was wearing a short-sleeved beige shirt with black accents and a zipper on it, pulled down to a point below his collarbone. Beneath this, he wore a white undershirt the most noticeable feature of the man were his sideburns they were thick black. He looked pretty normal to the team just your average Vale citizen.

"That means I got it right?" smiled the Arc.

"Yes I'm Tukson."

"I'm-"

"I know who you are Jaune Arc. The commander has been expecting you and your team."

"I'm Ruby."

"Pyrrha hello Tukson.

"I'm Yang you're the owner of the store?"

"That's right. Usually I would say my catchphrase but since its closing hours I wont bother. Come on in."

He let the team entered as he closed the door and locked it once more. Something was wrong as soon as their eyes were on the back room of the book store. Obviously been a book store there were tones of those everywhere but there was no one. Not a single faunus or members of the Shadow Fang. Its like they were the only ones here.

"So where's everyone?" asked Yang.

"Hiding" was the store owner's reply.

"Where exactly?" followed the Arc.

"You should take a closer look" he smiled walking over and kneeling to a tile on the ground.

The man lifted the tile revealing a secret entrance as they took a look it revealed a case of stairs going down.

"Now that's very secretly" said Ruby.

"We have many secret hideouts likes this throughout the kingdoms" replied Tukson.

"We? You're with the Shadow Fang?" said Pyrrha.

"I'm an informant. I gather information before confirming it and reporting it to he commander. Running this book store is my undercover job, it makes it easier to gather information running this business."

"Really?" asked Yang" cause the way I see it, it shouldn't be considering who will come to a book store? I personally find books boring."

"You should be surprise the kind of rumors people will say when they come to my store. Now climb down the commander is having a join meeting with her top officers so seat back and relax."

"You're not coming with us?" asked Jaune.

"I have to stay, there's suppose to be more guests coming over."

The blond knight gave a nod climbing down the staircase with his team as Tukson closed the hatch. As they climbed down they could hear voices coming from down below and sounds sounds of guns been cocking. They stood in awe once they reached the last step. The secret hideout was a decent size bunkers where there stood many faunus who were obviously members of the Shadow Fang.

Many had the uniform the black with the silver attire, similar to the uniforms of the White Fang. Some of them have taken glances at the new arrivals already knew they were humans, but they didn't care. Suddenly someone walked over to them waving at Jaune like he has know him his entire life. The girls of the team were shocked to see the monkey faunus from the docks that Weiss wanted to catch. It was a good thing the heiress wasn't here.

"Dude! How are you man?" he was shaking the blond knight's hand.

"Jaune you know him?" asked Pyrrha.

"I do" he smiled" everyone this is Sun, Sun this is my team Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang."

"Cool they're all girls not bad man. I'm sure my buddy Neptune would be jealous if he sees you."

The Arc cleared his throat trying not to blushed while the silver eyed petite looked timid trying not to fidget, the red head champion just kept her composure but she was feeling embarrassed and the blond brawler was the only one grinning at the comment.

"Why are you here?" the knight decided to change the topic.

"Shouldn't it be obvious? I'm a member of the Shadow Fang. I've been gathering information for the group. That's the one of the reasons I came to the docks all the way from Vacuo."

"Gathering information? That's not exactly how we saw it" the Mistral champion wasn't convinced.

"I had to act like some kind of troublemaker because if I act all secretly and mysterious people might suspect I'm with the Shadow Fang. I told Blake the same thing" explained the monkey faunus.

"Uh that really doesn't make sense" said Ruby.

"Yeah you can act all normal instead of getting into trouble with the cops. Its not like everyone is going to think every faunus is with the Shadow Fang." replied Yang.

" _Well many ignorant humans believe all faunus are with the White Fang"_ Jaune added mentally.

"She said the same thing" Sun sweat dropped remembering Blake's rant.

"Is Blake still in the meeting?" asked the Arc.

"Yeah she's been in the meeting for a while but I think she's about to be done."

Someone arrived climbing from the stairs and it was another familiar face for Jaune. His blue eyes widened staring at his older sister Dana. The young woman who recently graduated from Shade Academy two years ago was wearing similar knight armor from the last time he saw her during his mission to Vacuo. She had her gauntlets, sword Achilles and shield Taragon and she basically looked the same only a bit taller.

Behind the female Arc there was someone else he has never seen before. It was another young woman with short purple hair and amethyst eyes around the same height as his sister. She was wearing a short sleeve sports bra style top colored dark purple, showing a nice amount of cleavage with long tight dark purple pants with bright green sneakers. For accessories she had bright green elbow pads and bright green fingerless gloves. The knight noticed she had holster on each side of her legs holding a pair of tonfas. One noticeable feature of her were the many spots on the back of her body. They were black and circular.

The blond noticed Sun was blushing as soon as he laid eyes on his older sister. He hasn't forgotten the monkey faunus had a crush on her for a while.

"Dana!"

"Jaune…." the older Arc smiled so happy to see her little brother she ran giving him a big hug" its been so long since I last saw you."

"It sure has" he smiled breaking the hug before turning to his team" everyone this is Dana Arc my big sister."

"One of your sisters, hello Dana I'm Pyrrha" smiled the red head.

"I already know who you are who doesn't? But anyway its an honor to finally meet you, who would have thought you would become a member of my brother's team. You should be honored."

"I am he's a great teammate and leader."

"Hi Dana I'm Ruby" the silver eyed girl gave a smile she was happy to finally meet one of his sisters remembering when he told her he had seven of them.

"Pleased to meet you and Jaune has told me a lot about you Ruby. Like that one time when he helped you remove your first tooth."

"You told her about that?" the red cloaked reaper was blushing.

"He told me a-"

"Dana stay quiet" he whispered.

"I'm Yang Ruby's older sister happy to meet one of Jaune's many sisters. Are you the second oldest or third?"

"I'm the oldest of the bunch."

"Dana why are you here?"

"Same as you. I want to help Blake and her group."

"Quite the happy reunion here" spoke the woman behind Dana.

"I haven't forgotten about you" she turned to her brother and his team" this is my partner from team DLTA Tatim."

"Tatim Valentine at your service" the purple haired woman winked" so glad to finally meet you Jaune, you know Dana is always worrying over you. Its always" I wonder how he's doing? Is he okay on his own? Maybe I should call him but I don't want to bother him now that he's started Beacon" yep all those kinds of question she really has a soft spot for you."

"There is nothing wrong with an older sister worrying for her younger brother. It proves how much I care for my family" Dana was obviously blushing.

"I know about that I'm always worrying for Ruby" said Yang.

"Dana hi" Sun tried not to sound nervous as he blushed.

"Oh Sun you're here too" the female Arc smiled at the monkey faunus.

"I told you he's a member of the Shadow Fang too" spoke Tatim.

"Too?" asked Pyrrha.

"I'm a member" spoke the member of DLTA" I'm a faunus" she showed her back showing her spots.

"You're a cheetah" Jaune finally realized which part animal she was.

"Spot on."

"I was going to say that" the blond brawler laughed at the pun.

" _Oh Monty this is the last thing we need, another Yang"_ the knight rolled his eyes.

"Sun knows you're sister too?" asked Ruby.

"We know each other a couple of years" said the older Arc not realizing the monkey faunus was blushing.

"Team DLTA?" the red head champion stood in thought" I think I have heard of you, aren't you the team that graduated from Shade Academy with the highest score in the school's history."

"That's us all right" replied Tatim.

"I also know you guys won the Vital Festival from five years ago when it was being held in Mistral. I was present there with the crowd."

"Good old memories."

Suddenly all of the masked faunus present have stopped the actions of what they were doing as a new presence arrived. Everyone stopped talking when they saw Blake walking to them. Sun changed completely his behavior and was giving a salute like the others and so did Tatim.

"I want to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me and every one of us your support in our group."

"You can count on us on anything Blake that's what friends do" said Jaune.

The cat faunus smiled before turning serious" with your help we're going to win. We're finally ending this, tonight Adam and the White Fang will fall."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Nothing much to say about the chapter I am going to leave all the action for the next chapter.**

 **-I assure you the rest of WRNB and Penny aren't going to sit back and do nothing while the biggest confrontation between the White Fang and the Shadow Fang is about to take place.**

 **-I enjoyed making Elf rant about Sorceress and Amazon about their special attributes. Though I don't care if she's flat chested or flat bottom she's still sexy to me.**

 **-I'm happy to be writing about Dana again this time she has come with her partner Tatim a cheetah faunus. You can bet that Dana will play an important role in the upcoming battle.**

 **-I lol at Nora playing with Blake's cat ears it wont be the last time you can bet the Valkyrie will try to play with them again.**

 **-Coming up big bad ass fight, big surprise will be reveal and a new summon from Jaune. Sorry wont give any clues of the identity.**

 **-Wait what's that? You want to know who will die? I don't know what you're talking about.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Shadows part 2


	23. Shadows part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

* * *

Chapter 23 Shadows part 2

(Location: Docks Downtown district kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The night was cold but not that chilly. The breeze was strong so it gave that impression. The docks have been deserted as the evening got darker. The workers have all left to their homes until the next day. The sounds of soft footsteps was heard as four members were running keeping an eye as they go. Jaune remained calm carefully making sure there weren't enemies in the vicinity. To him this should be pretty normal, just another mission.

But this mission was different than his previous one. This time, he was bringing his team to the mix. That was why he needed to be very cautious it was easier when he was on his own he knew how to take care of himself. But now things were different because he had the responsibility to look after his team. Bringing them into this conflict wasn't his intentions but it was something that was decided by the team. So he couldn't say no in this matter they were coming period.

However his team weren't pushovers, heck he'll be pretty scared if he had to take them on. They might not have the same experience as him but they can hold their own and they were strong. He should know his blue eyes have taken a quick glance at the three females that compose his team. Staring with Pyrrha Nikos the four times Mistral regional champion or some will call her" The Invisible Girl" it was her nickname or the mascot of Punkin Pete's marshmallow flakes. Either way she was ready for this level of mission.

His eyes then fell on Ruby Rose the red cloaked girl stood calm and focused. Looks like she was well aware what she was getting herself into. She clearly understood this mission was serious, nothing compare to the dust robbery she and him stopped. Even if she was young she was ready, she was strong enough. Finally his gaze fell on the blond brawler Yang Xiao Long whose lilac eyes were beaming up. No doubt she was eager it was always the same when it comes to a fight she will always get excited. In his eyes all three of them can take this mission it all depends on his leadership skills.

These girls they would follow him until the end he knew that much. Yet not a single hint of fear was in them even if they were huntresses in training none were afraid. It almost scares him that they would show any fear. Maybe they were confident they were strong enough and ready or maybe because they had an awesome leader and they will succeed with him guiding them. This wasn't your every day mission and here they stood, so calm.

They were about to enter a war zone a conflict between two faunus organization. A war with the White Fang and the Shadow Fang wont be good for your huntsman resume especially when you haven't said a word to the headmaster about. No doubt if Ozpin finds out he wont be happy and Goodwitch will probably give him detention for a life time. Jaune stood in deep thought remembering Blake's words he was certain she wanted to finish this fight for good and defeat the terrorist faunus organization.

* * *

 _ **After reuniting with Dana and introductions were made with her partner Tatim Blake lead everyone to what it seems like a conference room. It wasn't that big remembering they were below Tukson's book store. Jaune knew this will be a recap of her plan for the operation at the docks reminding himself they were about to go all out war with the White Fang. The commander of the Shadow Fang allowed team JPRY, operatives Sun and Tatim, fellow comrade Dana and informant operative Tukson.**_

 _ **The cat faunus has showed them a complete sketch of the Vale docks pinpoint the location of the Schnee freighter that will be arriving with the huge shipment of dust. Looks like she has planned every single detail of the operation for a while. Blake was looking forward for this confrontation or maybe she was sick of the fighting and wanted to end this war with the White Fang for good.**_

" _ **This is what we're going to do. According to our sources the shipment of dust has recently arrived in the eastern side of the docks. It wont be long before the White Fang comes to steal it, we can't let all that dust fall into their hands."**_

" _ **But the dust is the least of your worries" replied Tukson.**_

" _ **Yes. Adam wont be there but I know he will be around watching over all of his men."**_

" _ **Because of Torchwick?" Jaune said surprising Ruby.**_

" _ **That's right we still don't know why the White Fang will help a human it isn't like Adam at all to accept cooperation with one. Unfortunately we haven't gotten any leads that will explain this behavior. But I do know he's going to be keeping an eye on Torchwick not to mention the operatives he will lend them are nothing but grunts."**_

" _ **What do you mean?" asked Yang.**_

" _ **Meaning he will give him the less experienced members to accompanying him for the robberies. Faunus who are new fresh from recruitment and has no fighting experience. Adam will keep the veterans and those who have a strong loyalty to him, those who used to serve under Hector" Blake gave a sigh not wanting to think about her mentor" even if we don't know why he will help someone like Torchwick."**_

" _ **Okay then what's the plan? We'll help you with anything" the Arc spoke as his team gave a nod.**_

" _ **I need a group that confronts Torchwick and the rookies. It wont be that hard considering that none of those members have never fought a real battle before. Do whatever takes to stop the robbery."**_

" _ **My team can take that mission. Besides Ruby and I fought Torchwick before we also know he has henchmen outside of the White Fang."**_

" _ **I heard from my operatives that he currently has three members helping him. Two of them are always wearing masks and their clothing resemblance-"**_

" _ **Ninjas?" said the blond knight as the raven haired faunus gave a nod" I fought with one of them during a dust robbery, the one who uses metal claws and he can release a smokescreen, I think that's his semblance."**_

" _ **I kinda remember Torchwick calling out to them before they got away" said Ruby recalling the events of the robbery" From Dust Till Dawn".**_

" _ **I remember too, I think he said Six and Rix" followed the Arc.**_

" _ **So all you know about them are their names, I guess that's a good start" said Blake in thought" you fought with one of them Jaune, is he skilled?"**_

" _ **Yeah definitely he keep up with me but I felt like he was stronger. Maybe he was holding back."**_

" _ **Looks like the henchmen will be the real challenge" spoke the cat faunus.**_

" _ **What about the third member?" asked Pyrrha.**_

" _ **We don't know much about the third henchmen. Whoever he is he always keeps a low profile. I'm sorry if we don't have enough information of Torchwick's men."**_

" _ **Its okay Blake we can take care of them this time, Yang and Pyrrha will be with us so they're going to have a hard time trying to escape."**_

" _ **Sun I want you to accompany Dana and Tatim as backup for Jaune's team. If they're having a hard time don't hesitate to interfere and lend a hand."**_

" _ **No problem" the monkey faunus smiled gazing at the female Arc who smiled in return.**_

" _ **Nice I've been looking forward to beat up some White Fang" Tatim was grinning.**_

 _ **The Arc understood the plan giving a nod" will Adam be there?"**_

" _ **No doubt. I also believe he already knows about this operation and he will try to counter it with his own operation."**_

" _ **That means we might be walking into a trap" Pyrrha grew concerned.**_

" _ **Yes I'm sorry for getting you involved in this but in order to get to Adam we have to get to Torchwick. Honestly he could care less about him but for know he's the key to get to him."**_

" _ **No one said this mission was going to be easy" Dana spoke" I think we're aware how dangerous this can be" she took a glance at her younger brother."**_

" _ **Jaune, everyone" Blake walked to team JPRY" are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to obligate any of you into doing this. Things can get ugly in this operation and we might not make it out alive."**_

" _ **We already put it to a vote and we're helping you period" Ruby smiled she wasn't bothered with the danger level of the mission.**_

" _ **You heard her team JPRY is in and once Ruby sets her mind on something there's no changing her mind" the blond knight smiled.**_

" _ **Oh yeah I know that better than anyone" followed Yang with a smirk.**_

" _ **Thank you" the cat faunus smiled grateful for their help" your priority will be stop Torchwick from stealing that dust cargo. My forces will be in position from when Adam shows up. Velvet is already at the docks acting as an informant on the situation."**_

" _ **Right" Jaune nodded" Blake, how do you know Adam will be there?"**_

" _ **Because I know him that well" her amber eyes narrowed" and he wants to end this war as much as I do, he wont miss this opportunity to strike with everything he has."**_

" _ **Walking into a full scale faunus war, I like it" Tatim grinned" see Dana told you we'll be having some fun coming to Vale."**_

" _ **This isn't exactly my idea of fun" the female Arc sighed" I'm doing this for Blake and also the White Fang has to be stop one way or the other."**_

" _ **We better get going" the knight pointed out" we can't wait too long or we might miss our chance."**_

" _ **Be careful out there little brother. We'll be watching over you."**_

" _ **You know Dana this could be the perfect chance to finally show him-" the young female faunus from DLTA had her mouth covered by her partner not letting her finish the sentence.**_

" _ **What?" Jaune stood confused.**_

" _ **Its nothing pay her no attention" the older sister smiled playfully.**_

* * *

" _Full scale faunus war is pretty much right."_

Jaune gave a soft sigh remembering what they were about to do. At least he wasn't alone his team, as always supported him and he also has his sister, her partner and Sun looking after them. The last part mentioning the monkey worried him a bit, but it was no biggie. At least Blake knew what she was doing choosing the setting for the battle. At this hour of the evening all the workers of the docks have left for their homes for the day. Meaning there wont be innocent people getting caught in this fight, no one will be getting hurt.

That is if you count him and the Shadow Fang he shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that. They were going to get through this, they were going to survive this fight and return to Beacon safely. The Arc was determined to make sure no one gets hurt tonight not while he was here. His mission wasn't just to stop the Vital invasion from happening but any battle that risk the safety of the people of Remnant. It was a big responsibility, one Jaune has accepted to take.

From his position his team made a stop as they were able to see their destination ahead. There were dozens of steel containers with the snowflake symbol on the outside which belongs to the Schnee family. Obviously their family symbol will be the same symbol for the dust company. In each one of those containers there were a lot of dust worth millions and who knows if it reaches the billion lien mark. They knew if the White Fang gets their hands on it, it wont be good news.

Even if they were still in the dark as to why they needed the dust. The blond knight saw Velvet not too far as her eyes landed on him. He took the chance to text her and explain their reason for being finding out the rest of the details for the operation. The rabbit faunus opened her scroll to read the message and shortly gave the Arc a nod. Jaune's blue eyes fixated on the roof of a building having the perfect view over the dust cargo.

"Ruby sniper."

"Right" the silver eyed girl used her semblance to jumped high and reached the roof of the building her partner had in mind. She changed Crescent Rose into sniper rifle using the scope to get a better view of the dust steel containers.

"Pyrrha you too."

The red head champion nodded changing Milo to rifle mode gazing through the enhanced scope.

"Think the White Fang will take the bait?" asked Yang.

"According to Blake yes. I believed her, back at the store From Dust Till Dawn it was Torchwick who came to steal the dust, but he was only accompanied by Junior's men. I guess he better partners with the White Fang."

"I just hope we don't have to wait too long. My fists are getting inpatient, I want to get to the fighting."

Jaune rolled his eyes at her comment at least she was in a good mood. Now he hoped she will remain that way while they wait for their targets. Ruby and Pyrrha were patient enough nothing like the blond brawler. And wait he did, apparently it was taking longer than he thought. Minutes passed and soon hours, still no sign of the White Fang or Torchwick. The Arc was starting to lose his patience seriously, were they really going to rob the dust cargo tonight? He heard familiar noises and beeping that he very well knew it came from a game he likes playing.

The blond knight sweat dropped seeing Yang playing angry birds on her scroll looks like she has gotten that bored already and he didn't blame her. His eyes went to the roof of the building and poor Ruby was trying so hard not fall asleep holding her baby in sniper rifle mode. Pyrrha was the only one who wasn't feeling sleepy but the look in her eyes, she was pretty much bored. Team JPRY has officially failed playing the waiting game, except Yang who was highly entertain playing the game on her device.

The sound of a ship engine caught the team's attention as it landed near the Schnee dust cargo. Jaune's blue eyes narrowed recognizing the air ship from the robbery he and Ruby interfered. There was no doubt that was Torchwick looks like he has finally shown up. Now he wont have to die of boredom as their target has arrived. The Arc signaled for Ruby and Pyrrha to be ready just in case. Yang was the most happy of the bunch dropping her game closing her scroll she equipped Ember Celica ready for the beating.

The hatch of the ship opened revealing familiar masked faunus with a familiar uniform. The knight spotted the animal icon with scratches it was the symbol of the White Fang. Not a surprise they have come to steal the dust two more ships landed revealing more members of the faunus group. Once more he signaled for his teammate to stand by it wasn't the right time to attack.

Someone else arrived from one of the ships a very familiar figure for Jaune and Ruby. The man with orange hair, the suit, the scarf, the bowling hat and the cane it was him all right Roman Torchwick. The wanted criminal who was in league with the White Fang stealing dust. More people emerged from the same ship as the criminal. It was them, the masked ninja-like strangers the Arc and the Rose fought at that dust store robbery.

It should be obvious they will be present since they have been working with the criminal, they were his henchmen. Jaune knew those two couldn't be underestimated remembering from the last time that both were skilled. Once more he signaled the two girls holding their weapons in rifle mode to stand by and he hold Yang's hand preventing the brawler from running at them and going guns blazing. Attacking them will be too reckless it will be better to take them by surprise.

"All right grab the tow cables" said a White Fang operative.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Torchwick called to the faunus group" we're not exactly the less suspicious bunch of thieves in the moment. So why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

The faunus nodded as they started the operation to move the steel containers with the dust. Roman sighed these faunus can be very stupid sometimes but they were a whole lot better than working with Junior's men. At least he had his own henchmen who were way better than any rookie or amateur he has to get associated with.

Behind him were Six and Rix they were his kind of people, they hardly say a word, they are strong, they hardly complain about anything, they are obedient and so far haven't failed him a single operation. Them along with Neo were perfect and exactly the kind of people he needs. In fact they those three were the only ones he could trust. Because honestly he didn't trusted Cinder or Adam for the matter. But if he needed to work with them to survive and stay top in the game, then he will do it.

"You two stay on guard."

That was enough for the masked henchmen to understand as they nodded at the crook's demand. It was up to them to stay vigilant and made sure no one was around while the robbery was taking place. Judging from the amount of steel containers it will take them an hour max to get them all out of here. Of course there were more ships heading their way, two weren't nearly enough to get all those dust containers.

Both Rix and Six were probably the most patient and they could stay silent without making a move for a while. Their senses were pretty sharp able to hear faint sounds from far away even with some of the noise been made by the faunus group, they heard very well not too far from their position. Six gazed at the building on the other side, the front stood some boxes and a trash can. He glanced at his sister who gave a nod they have catch on quick that they weren't alone.

"Company?"

"Three on the ground hiding behind the trash can and one on the roof. Must be a sniper" said Six.

"Their numbers pose a low threat. We'll keep an eye on them."

"There's probably more hiding in the vicinity."

"Better warn our client" Rix gave a nod" sir we might have an incoming ambush in our hands!"

"What?" Torchwick turned to the source of the voice who was his second female henchmen.

Jaune cursed mentally knowing their cover was blown somehow the enemy knew his team's was hiding. He immediately signaled for Ruby and Pyrrha to open fire, Yang followed firing from her gauntlets. The Arc used Excalibur in grenadier mode releasing a grenade at the White Fang group preventing them from taking the steel containers. He was going to stay true to Blake's mission and not let them take one single container of dust.

It wasn't long before the faunus started firing back with their rifles or the ones who had such weapons, exchanging fire with the huntsmen group. The blond knight fired another grenade signaling his team to take the front and charge at them. They weren't enough so they had the upper hand. Also they weren't alone, his sister Dana, her partner Tatim, Sun and Velvet will get involve if things turn complicated. They had the numbers to win this confrontation, or at least that's what Jaune thought at first.

Things were starting to turn bad when more air ships arrived. They didn't landed, the doors were opened revealing more White Fang members jumping to the ground. Jaune lead a charge to his team to take them all of them head on. A smile graced his lips watching his sister, Tatim and Sun heading their way ready to give them some back up support. The three has tackle the coming wave of faunus soldiers as they were ready with weapons in hand.

Dana has unleashed an upgraded version of her weapon Achilles and Taragon. The young Arc noticed her sword gauntlet was equipped with a gun above the blade. Tatim's weapons Kabal and Batos, both tonfas were also machine guns that fired powerful dust rounds. Sun's weapon Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang was a large staff that turns into a pair of nun chucks and they were also a pair of shot guns, talk about a very useful weapon. Jaune knew Ruby would go gaga at the new weapons present but he knew she was busy with the mission.

Jaune and his team didn't had a problem passing through the faunus members. They were hardly a challenge just like Blake said, Adam gave Torchwick the grunts of the organization. It should be expected since the leader of the White Fang has a big hostility towards human, again it made the Arc wondered why work with the same species they hate? Somehow he knew that woman was behind all of this. He could see Torchwick not too far yelling at some of the faunus to attack them.

Next to the criminal were the masked henchmen, he knew he will be fighting them again if there was another chance for a second encounter. Unfortunately for team JPRY more ships arrived sending more White Fang members doubling their numbers. The knight thought this will be a great opportunity for Blake and the Shadow Fang to attack because it has become like a war zone. His sister and the others had their hands full even if they were doing good, capable of holding their ground.

Then Jaune's eyes caught something thinking he probably saw wrong. His eyes weren't deceiving him gazing at the lone figure walking to the docks. It was her Penny, the robot from Atlas who was participating in the Vital tournament. How did she got here? Honestly the Arc didn't care how she was here and focus on what was important.

They needed help, the numbers to cut a path towards Torchwick and that help has just arrived. Remembering what the robot was capable of after seeing her in action when she fought Pyrrha. Without thinking of the tragic end she met because the red head used her polarity at a higher level. He couldn't forget this was just the calm before the storm if Adam was supposed to be here.

"Penny!" he smiled seeing he has caught the girl's attention" give us a hand with the White Fang!"

"Penny? What is she doing here?" spoke Ruby spotting the strange girl.

"I saw you leaving that book store and decided to followed you!" she replied and that explains why she was in the docks.

"She was stalking us?" Yang shook her head" I knew she was weird, but why asked for her help?"

"She said she can fight this is the perfect moment to find out if its true" the Arc smirked.

"Don't worry my friends I'm combat ready" Penny's eyes were fixated on the faunus members of the White Fang.

From her back emerged a couple of black colored blades adorned with a light green line. She threw herself at the closest faunus who were the opponents of Dana, Tatim and Sun. With swift movement of her blades which they seemed to be defying gravity, she made successful attacks taking them out. Jaune remembered when he saw the final match of the tournament it took him a while to realize that Penny uses invisible wires strapping the blades.

Thus, it made them looked like they were been lifted by some unknown force or at least making people think that was her semblance. But it didn't mattered if she stalked his team following them here. What matters the most she was here, and they needed her help. Her performance was enough to catched everyone's attention, they witnesses what she was capable of. Jaune's sister was in awe just like her faunus partner and Sun had his mouth wide opened from the shock. She was a fierce fighter that was owning the members of the faunus group.

More ships arrived but Penny was ready for them. She was going to let this group get reinforcements as she formed her blades in circular form spinning rapidly. She fired a green beam that hit both ships and split them in half like it was a hot knife through butter. That sight was enough to make everyone, both good guys and bad guys to stood on the spot in pure shock. However there were still members to fight and more ships were arriving it wasn't the time to stay still and be impress at what they have just seen. Jaune hasn't forgotten his team still needed to fulfill a mission to stop Torchwick from stealing the Schnee company dust. Luckily for him the criminal was still present along with his masks henchmen. His team however, were still in awe at Penny's fighting abilities.

"How does she do that?" said the red cloaked reaper.

"I've never seen anything like it" Pyrrha followed.

"She fights like a freaking machine" Yang was impressed" I take it back for calling her weird, if she can teach me that green laser we can be best buds."

" _You have no idea how close you are"_ the Arc smiled remembering the truth of Penny.

The team went back to fight the faunus that were getting in their way. After Ruby used her speed to knocked them out they saw their target. They weren't letting the crook escape, from getting into the ship. Yang was the first to react as she tightened her fists in Ember Celica she has chosen her opponent as she was fighting the masked henchmen with the metal claws. Pyrrha was second fighting the other henchmen with a sword that resembles a wakizashi. Ruby has obviously went after Torchwick obviously wanting to settle the score from the time at From Dust Till Dawn.

That mean he was the only one without an opponent. At first he thought that maybe he should give his sister some back up support because she might need it. Just as the blond knight was about to head out towards Dana someone stood in front of him. Jaune had no idea what just happened, this person literally appeared out of thin air. A short girl with pale white complexion who only stood at 4'10 feet she was quite the petite. Her hair was a mix of of pink on one side with white streaks and brown on the other, her eyes were also a mix of color pale white and brown.

Her choice of clothing was unique a white jacket with pink interior, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Under her jacket a black corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. For accessories she had a handful of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck and also a white cream umbrella. Jaune stood still staring at the girl looks like he has found himself an opponent after all. The girl gave him a wink and kept a smile but it didn't intimidated the Arc or her short size for the matter.

But there was something about this girl that bothered Jaune. It was like he knew her, like she was familiar to him. It was strange for the blond knight she was indeed familiar though her physical appearance was really unique. If he knew her he would never forget such hair or eyes.

"Are you going to stand in my way?" the knight readied Excalibur" or are you going to let me pass so I can help my sister?"

The multicolor girl replied giving him a nod as she pointed to the blond that she was answering his first question. She kept her umbrella opened spinning it, she was playing with it.

"We fight then…." Jaune stood in deep thought gazing at the girl" look I...I know its strange to be asking this since we're enemies, but you look familiar. Have we met before?"

The question seemed to have excited her as her eyes widened and a smile spread her lips. She gave a quick nod and Jaune only blinked.

"We have met right….?" again the knight stood in thought recalling where he has met her before" sorry, I just don't remember you maybe it was a long time ago."

He seemed to have given her the wrong answer as she frowned and her pale pink eye changed color to white. Looks like he has angered her, she closed her umbrella and got into a fighting stance. Her face was deadly serious and now Jaune really felt intimidated by the look she was giving him.

" _Maybe I should have said I remember her…."_

* * *

Roman Torchwick has always considered himself a clever man, proud and incredibly ambitious. Yes he was greedy he has always believe in money brings power. That was the kind of power he wanted, given from the wealth. To him life was like a game of chances and you needed to play carefully or it can cost you dearly. So he plays this game with the best job in the world according to him, thievery.

He stole taking everything he wanted, fulfilling all his desires. Then his life took a turn for the better when he met Cinder and became her partner and things changed for the thief as he was now stealing dust over lien. And that wasn't all he was forced to partner up with the famous White Fang to pull the dust heists. He didn't hated faunus but he has come to see the terrorist group as a bunch of" brainless animals" who couldn't even do the simplest of tasks.

The partnership wasn't good for him and it wasn't favorable with his goals. So why he didn't send her packing if he didn't like it? The answer was simple, he couldn't'. Ever since he first met the amber eyed woman he knew she could squash him like a bug or more precise burn him to ashes. He was no fool to try and defy her playing things carefully was all about being clever. So he swallowed his pride, obeyed her and accept the partnership. Though Six and Rix have stolen a couple of banks the lien taken was for the White Fang in order to get their hands on fire weapons and recruiting more members.

He was only getting a small percentage from it, and that didn't made him happy in the least. Talk about mean bosses Cinder was a prime example of one. Torchwick knew in her eyes he was expendable, nothing but a pawn she can use and then throw away once she doesn't any more use for it. So he will enjoy the deal while it lasts but he wasn't planning of sticking around once his expiration date arrives because dying wasn't on his future plans not anytime soon.

The orange haired crook felt like smoking a cigar after the trouble he was currently having. Today's robbery was supposed to be like any other. Taking more dust, more dust and more dust but apparently that's not how it turned out. Roman never thought the same red cloak kid who stopped his dust heist at From Dust Till Dawn came to stop this heist. Now he was pointing his cane firing at the reaper girl who kept dodging him because she was fast.

"Stay still you little brat!"

Ruby kept dodging his fire with her semblance allowing trails of rose petals to show all around. She changed Crescent Rose to rifle mode and fired back at the criminal. Torchwick glared firing more as she jumped straight at him using her speed to launched herself and changed her weapons once more to scythe mode. With some quick swings from the scythe would do, she was wrong. The orange haired crook blocked such with his cane.

They kept on swinging weapons and blocking while the silver eyed petite continued to use her semblance to try and gain the upper hand. The young Rose admitted that he was good, skilled and well balanced. It impressed her how he was able to dodged her attacks when they were being enforced by her speed. She changed her baby to rifle mode and fired a round to give her the impulse away from the criminal. Torchwick fired a couple of shots while grinning, it sure beats a boring dust heist any day.

"Red are you stalking me? Is that how you knew I was going to be here?"

"What?" Ruby felt dumbfounded at the question" of course I didn't stalked you, my teammates and I found out from reliable sources."

"Oh look at you little red trying to play hero isn't that cute? Why don't you do me a favor and go back home because you're bed time has probably just passed."

"I'm a huntress in training and a member of team JPRY from Beacon Academy. I'm doing my job by beating you and stopping whatever crazy plan you have for stealing all this dust."

"Didn't anyone tell you to never stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" he fired more from his cane.

The red reaper got rid of the fire firing from her own weapon in its rifle mode. She needed to think fast how to stop him it seemed he was a good fighter in both long and short range combat. Good thing she had plenty of space to move around with her semblance. After firing another round she quickly reached for her ammo bag and ejected the empty round clip of Crescent Rose reloading the scythe with a fresh dust ammo cartridge.

Looks like this fight wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. The last time she encountered him she chased him away. But that was only because his intentions were to escape this time, he didn't looked like he was planning to get away. However Roman knew he couldn't stay here for too long because it was very risky. With all this commotion going on it wont be long before the Vale Police Force gets involve and that would be bad news.

"Don't go yet red we're only getting started. Stick around for the main course."

"I'm stopping you now Torchwick!"

"No anything but that, I'm trembling in my shoes"he mocked the silver eyed girl _" foolish brat you don't even know that you have entered the Grimm's den and there is no way out. All of you have cut your chances for survival in half once the real show begins."_

* * *

Yang released a barrage of punches combined with her shot gun dust rounds on her opponent. Needless to say she was impressed that the masked man with claws dodged them with ease. That was enough proof that whoever was this guy, he was pretty skilled. A grin was formed on her lips sure she should be worried, she should be but not Yang Xiao Long. She will always get excite to fight strong opponents, the stronger the better.

It was such a great feeling the joy of battle, the adrenaline rush, the excitement, the thrill. She was always looking for a challenge and choosing to come to Beacon proved to be a good choice after all. Because there was no doubt she will meet new opponents and maybe find someone worthy. Who would it thought she will find him working for a most wanted criminal late at night in the docks. The brawler blocked the sharp claw swipes getting cut by those didn't looked fun at all.

"Ey you're pretty good name's Yang by the way, what's yours?"

The masked claw man was blocking her fists keeping his guard up. This girl spoke so care free like nothing mattered. It was like she was enjoying this confrontation, it was strange. He has always fought for various reasons but this one was a first. This girl was only fighting for enjoyment of herself, truly something strange for him. The point for introductions during a fight was something new to him.

When you're in a fight you only have a couple of things in your mind, where to strike? Try to anticipate your opponent's move, try to keep your guard up and not to die. What other reason could she have for introducing herself to him and then ask for his name? Was this part of a trap to gain the upper hand on him? Her smile and the fact her lilac eyes were shining with excitement told him otherwise.

"My name is not important."

"A no-name eh...Or are you just shy?" a playful smirk crossed her lips.

"I assure you my reasons are my own. We're two opponents fighting for different ideals I see no need for introductions."

Yang shrugged her shoulders seeing no need to further the conversation. Whoever he is he wasn't planning in telling her his name it didn't matter, the fight was the only thing that mattered to the brawler. The masked individual did seemed to be around her age so he wasn't that old, maybe a year older but he was in the age where he should be a huntsman in training. Her lilac eyes widened seeing his claws been engulf in flames as he charged with his impressive speed.

The blond brawler barely dodged the last attacks firing Ember Celica to countered. Obviously he was using a red dust crystal to have the element of fire on his claws. She fired once more and he blocked crossing his burning claws he ended up releasing a smokescreen. This caught Yang by surprise not expecting him to do that, the smoke was all over the place giving her poor visibility of her surroundings. She flinched feeling quick claws piercing her flesh. Thanks to her aura those wounds were healed but it hurt like hell.

This wasn't good if she couldn't see her opponent her chances of fighting have been reduce to merely a one percent. Plus that she wont be able to land a hit on him even if she uses her semblance, the smoke was so thick she couldn't even see her own hands. More hits fell on her body the steel claws piercing her skin it made her eyes turned red. Without visibility she was pretty much helpless against this guy. That wasn't all she did tried to anticipate his attacks but the problem was she couldn't. Every single of his attacks were all random, they weren't the same.

So it was pretty much impossible to tell where he could be. Without a plan in mind Yang did the only thing she could, and that was to run away. She tried to escape far away from the smoke. However she was stopped on her tracks meeting the pair of claws on her face. For once she was able to see his eyes and they were cold and emotionless. Now she knew this opponent was serious and he was someone that couldn't be beaten with brute force like she has done before.

"A wise choice to try and escape my smokescreen. But you see, it is futile. For the smokescreen is my semblance."

"Uh yeah I kinda thought it was" the brawler didn't sounded nervous she actually chuckled" you were so nice to confirmed your semblance so let me tell you about mine."

The masked stranger reacted as her lilac eyes turned red, her entire body glowing yellow. He could feel a lot of power coming from her. He started making assumptions about her semblance, was it super strength? Or maybe the ability to increase one's physical performance?

"How many times did you hit me? I forgot but every hit you landed on me I'm going to return it to you ten times full."

"I see...So you can absorb physical attacks and return it to the opponent, making your attacks stronger than before. Perhaps you have earn the right to know my name Yang Xiao Long. You can call me Six."

"Let me guess your partner is call seven?" she laughed.

"….…..."

"Okay that was a bad joke."

"But how are you going to land a successful attack on me….." Six paused unleashing more of his smokescreen" when you're having trouble seeing me?"

"Don't know, I was never good when it comes to forming plans or strategies. I will have to do things my way" Yang closed her fists" I will attack in every direction until I land a hit on you."

"A very reckless plan. Let us resume our battle."

"You're on!"

* * *

Pyrrha in her experience as a four time Mistral champion has learned one valuable lesson while fighting. To never underestimate any opponent whether they're rookie or experienced. She has never let overconfidence get the best of her and has kept her focus in all of her matches. Sure she felt confidence because of her training and all of her past achievements but never to a point she will cross the line.

The red head has never forgotten of all of her opponents because thanks to them she has come to reach this far. Those experiences have helped her become the person she is today. It all lead to finally be accepted at Beacon and be part of team JPRY along with Jaune whom she secretly wanted to be in the same team with. Her opponents during the academy has been great and she resume to learn from her victories. But tonight's opponent was a whole lot more than she could ask for.

So far her fight with the masked individual wielding the wakizashi looking blade has been very complicated. As soon as Milo and her bladed collided Pyrrha realized that this opponent was very skilled. The red head could barely anticipate her movements, not to mention all her attacks were quick and perceptive. She has already changed her weapon from sword mode to spear, then back at sword. But she was unable to change it to rifle mode due that her masked opponent wasn't giving her the time to change the weapon's form.

The red head blocked the necessary attacks with Akouo but she was been kept push into the defense and it was probably the first time this has happened. In the circumstances were different she would be proud to be fighting such a worthy opponent. But the masked woman was no huntress in training, but a mere henchmen working for a wanted criminal. The fight itself could take a while if she doesn't bring her semblance into the picture, because it was needed. However showing her semblance to an unknown opponent that hasn't yet revealed her semblance was a big risk.

"I have heard of you Pyrrha Nikos" the masked woman blocked another of her attacks" I'm not fighting just any opponent, I'm fighting a champion and a prodigy."

"You fight well. Your stance and attacks are very well coordinated" the red head gave the compliment to her opponent.

"This fight doesn't have to continue any longer. But I doubt you're going to let my client take the dust and walk away freely."

"You're indeed correct. Roman Torchwick is a dangerous man that must be stop and put behind bars. My team and I are here to put an end to his dust robberies for good."

"No arguments from me regarding his status. But he's my client and I will fulfill my duty to serve and protect him. Once an oath is made it can't never be broken."

"Oath….? What oath?"

"Since I know your name the correct thing to do will be to tell you my name. Call me Rix."

"I shall remember it."

Rix charged at the red head champion in the same speed as Six unleashing an attack from her wakizashi. Pyrrha's green eyes widened seeing a powerful gust of wind emerging from the blade she readied Akouo to protect herself. The gust sent her flying as she hit the ground doing a back flip as a quick recover. Luckily her shield took the full blow and she was perfectly fine. The Mistral regional champion kept her eyes fixated on the weapon of the masked female.

At first she thought the sword was just a regular blade because it looked like one but it wasn't. The handle had some sort of mechanism, Pyrrha made the conclusion that it has a compartment to store dust crystals. She must be using an air crystal to give the air element attribute to the weapon. Her masked partner's weapon must have the same mechanism. Now it wasn't the time to be worrying of the other one or the safety of her partner. She knew Yang can take care of herself.

Another charge from Rix put her on the defensive again, but this time she was ready. Pyrrha knew the risk she was taking but she couldn't kept this on forever. Staying on the defensive wasn't helping, she needed to take the offensive. The red head champion blocked all of her attacks with Milo in sword mode. She finally made her move using her semblance to stopped her sword from reaching her.

Pyrrha stopped the blade in its tracks she followed using Akouo to hit her in a shield bash. Rix stumbled regaining her balance the masked woman was quick to noticed when her weapon was stopped. It wasn't her so it was obviously her opponent. It wasn't that long for her to connect the dots and realized what just happened. In an instant she was able to see her sword getting covered in some kind of black energy.

" _Polarity…."_ Rix frowned _" she's going to be troublesome."_

"Magnetism is your semblance. Just now you stopped my sword from reaching your neck. I was going for a vital spot, it was wise to use it."

"You noticed that quickly?" the red head stood shocked.

"I understand now why you're a prodigy. Not just your skills but a semblance that can be consider a threat to any opponent. You're almost untouchable...Almost."

Rix activated the dust crystal embedded on her sword and used another gust attack at the champion. Pyrrha countered throwing her shield it was going straight at the masked female. Then Akouo hits its mark, not exactly. Green eyes widened in shock when her shield went right through her as she was some sort of ghost. That was enough to know her semblance one that has proven to be quite the challenge to overcome.

"You can phase through solid objects."

"You showed me your semblance I think its fair that I show you mine."

Pyrrha took a breath as she used her semblance to make Akouo returned to her. She readied Milo changing it to spear mode while Rix was ready to resume the fight.

* * *

Jaune wasn't happy in the slightest. He has kept his cool, his focus and fought with everything he had. There was one problem, his opponent wasn't to take lightly. The girl with multicolor hair has proven to be a real challenge. It has become so difficult for the Arc to land a single hit on her. Any attack he landed were blocked or dodged by the quiet girl. Any tactic he come up was thrown back in his face it was starting to frustrate him.

She was skilled he gave her the credit and with the way she dresses it was hard to imagine she was that good of a fighter in the first place. Whenever he changed Excalibur to rifle mode or grenadier mode, the umbrella girl will keep her distance and try to counter. The blond knight pretty much gave up fighting her in long range combat so he stick with close range. But now that he thought about it, maybe that was a mistake. The petite girl moved flawlessly evading all of his attack and countering them like he was some rookie was annoying him a lot.

What's worst that she was blocking and attacking him with an umbrella, a freaking umbrella. It wasn't anything special at least that's what Jaune believed. He didn't saw it as a weapon it was just an object to use on rainy days or to get some shade from a hot day. Yet this girl was literally owning him with it she was that good. The Arc was still thinking where he has seen her before he knew now wasn't the time to be thinking about it.

The knight took the chance to perform consecutive attacks in an attempt to stop multicolor from countering or dodging. The attacks landed managing a couple of hits that were successful as she was sent back. She was up on her feet never hitting the ground. Jaune kept his focus until he saw her gesturing at him with her hands. His eyes widened, was she scolding him? Like he did wrong he didn't know if he should be upset or annoyed at her action. The blond was starting to get tired of her silence. It made it looked like she was mocking by not saying a word to him.

"Who are you?" Jaune whispered but she was able to hear him.

The multicolor hair girl replied opening her umbrella and spinning it playfully. She looked like she wasn't planning in telling him any time soon. This annoyed the Arc she got angry at him because he didn't remembered him. That was before she started beating him up badly in the fight.

"Say something!"

She kept smiling at him spinning the umbrella. But Jaune stood shocked having a possible idea why she hasn't said anything since their encounter.

"You can't….You can't talk can you?"

Neo stopped spinning the umbrella giving a simple nod.

"You're mute...Sorry I didn't realize it sooner…."

A grin was formed on her lips as she charged at him. The Arc didn't saw it coming he was kicked and sent to the ground. Excalibur fell off his hand along with Crocea Mors shield. Before he could get up he was pinned by the leg of the petite pointing the umbrella at him. Grabbing the handle she has removed a sharp blade from the umbrella shocking Jaune. Looks like he was wrong about her choice of weapon. The umbrella was truly dangerous it was concealing the sword acting as a handle for the object.

This was it, he was under her mercy and he cursed mentally for letting his guard down. Right now she can deliver a deadly blow but she stood there without making a move. Then she gave him a wink which made the blond knight blinked wondering what was going in that head of hers. Was she going to attack him or just let him hanging? She was really confusing but he wont deny her skills.

"Neo! We're leaving!"

The petite sheathed her sword back on her umbrella. Then she waved him goodbye as she left the Arc on the ground. Jaune got back up trying to forget the defeat at her hands but he didn't had a clue why she was being called back. He spotted Torchwick along with the two masked henchmen entering a ship. It was clear the criminal was planning to escape. Neo, the multicolor hair girl that's how Roman has called her already entered.

The Arc saw Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang going after them but Six the one with the claws used his smokescreen to blind their vision. That was definite ensuring the escape of the criminal as the ship flew away until it was out of the team's sight. The team didn't looked happy, especially Ruby the silver eyed girl felt bad she let Torchwick get away. The knight went over to them and comforted the red cloaked girl with a smile.

"Jaune I'm sorry I-"

"Its okay Ruby you did great. You all did a good job keeping up with Torchwick's people."

" _Unlike me"_ the Arc mentally sighed reminding him his fight with Neo.

"I got sicked of that guy using his semblance. That smokescreen is really annoying" said Yang.

"Not as annoying as fighting someone who can phase through solid objects" followed Pyrrha with a smile remembering her fight with Rix.

"You all did better than I thought I'm proud."

"Compliments from the leader no complain from me" smiled the brawler.

"So we won then?" asked Ruby.

Jaune stood in thought that was a good question. He signaled to his team to follow him to the other side of the docks. He needed to check on Dana and the others who were fighting the White Fang reinforcements. When they got there it was already over. His older sister along with Tatim, Sun and Penny have all defeated every member that have come from the ships. They were beaten, they have emerged victorious, though Torchwick got away the Schnee dust wasn't taken it was safe.

So pretty much they've won but something was wrong. The knight could feel it things weren't over he had a strong feeling in his gut this was only the beginning. Dana smiled at him waving that they were done but he knew better. They may have stopped the heist operation but the one in charge of the White Fang hasn't shown up. That only made him feel very nervous.

"This was too easy" Tatim sheathed her tonfas" these guys were hardly a challenge."

"You're right" followed Dana she was expecting more from the White Fang.

"Did you see me fighting Dana?" Sun smiled hoping to get some recognition from his crush.

"Huh? Oh yeah I saw you Sun you were great" the female Arc smiled at him.

" _Yes! That's another positive point for me"_ the monkey faunus felt like climbing a hundred trees.

"Its just like Blake said. The faunus aiding Torchwick in the robberies are rookies with no experience" said Jaune.

"That's for sure I felt like I was fighting a couple of training school students" replied the cheetah faunus.

"Penny you okay?" Ruby went to checked on her new friend.

"I'm very fine Ruby thank you for asking."

"Of course she's going to be fine after she whipped the floor with those faunus and how the heck were you able to cut through those ships with that ray?" said Yang.

"I'm sorry but I can't say."

"Why not?" the brawler raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Yang now's not the time to be asking question on her fighting abilities" said the young Arc.

"Everyone….?" said Pyrrha" am I the only one who feels like this is some kind of set up?"

"That's what it feels, I have a bad feeling about this" followed Dana.

"It should be obvious…."

The new voice alarmed the group searching everywhere for the source. It sounded dark and sinister.

"Over there!" shouted Dana pointing to a building.

On the roof of one of the docks buildings stood a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. A portion of the hair is brown wearing a Grimm mask that hides his eyes and upper face. He had two horns that resembles that horns of a bull on each side of his head. The mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side.

His clothing consists of a black long tench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat was red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. Long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand. His weapon was a sword sheathed and its appearance looked like a katana style.

"After all, Blake must have told you this was a trap. You humans who sided with her will be the first victims I eliminate before going after her."

"You must be Adam" said Jaune looking at the leader of the White Fang he did looked intimidating and he thought he was probably a good fighter.

"We think alike. I want to end this pathetic conflict with her foolish group as much as she wants to. She came with this ambush but once more I am two steps ahead of her."

"Glad to know this mission was a success if you're here. Now all we have to do is beat you up" Tatim grinned.

"Your last words are humorous to say the least. It doesn't matter if you have enjoy your life humans, this night will be your last."

"Oh yeah, you and what army?" asked Yang.

Adam didn't replied but in an instant behind him stood a group of White Fang members. In other roofs from building and warehouses were more members all armed with rifles and swords. Their numbers ten times more than the ones Torchwick had with him. These guys weren't the inexperience rookies that were with the orange haired man, they were his own men which were experienced and there was a reason why there were his personal battalion. All eyes were now on Yang as the blond brawler grinned silly while rubbing the back of her neck feeling dumb for saying such comment.

"You just have to ask?" said Ruby.

"I know stupid question" replied the brawler.

"Any last words before I give the word that will send all of you to your deaths?" said Adam.

"Tough talk isn't going to scare us" Jaune didn't showed fear" we have each other and together we'll bring you guys down."

"Its time you boys pay for all your crimes" said Tatim.

'

The leader of the White Fang kept a glance at the blond knight" you and what army?"

"My army!"

The bull faunus wasn't shocked or surprised by the familiar voice. The voice of someone he has known for a long time, who used to be part of this organization. Of course she was loyal to the fool who originally formed the White Fang and the faunus he murdered in order to take over the group. While the human and faunus fools who were his enemies were smiling he turned his gaze to the raven haired girl standing on a roof far from his location.

He knew she was staring at him with a glare that reflects pure hatred, and he didn't care. Blake Belladonna stood with a group of her own people. In other roofs stood more members of the Shadow Fang, the same way his people were. Both organizations stood on one side facing each other. Below them stood the allies and supporters of the Shadow Fang their eyes filled with hope, it was hope he wanted to crush. It didn't matter how many members or allies she has they were all going to die tonight.

"Blake, have you finally come to accept your fate?"

"Yes" she replied her amber orbs never never leaving his masked face" to finally put an end to you and the organization that was formed to create equality for our kind."

"Equality…? Still haven't learn. When will you wake up from that silly dream? When will you realize that everything Hector strive for was for naught?"

"Don't you dare say his name. I don't want to hear it from his murderer."

"Hey!" Yang called" are we going to fight or talk?"

"Yeah we want to take you guys down, so bring it already" followed Tatim.

"As you wish" Adam signaled to his men.

The sound of engines were heard as a group of armored trucks arrived at the docks. All of the vehicles were in front of the group who were on the ground. The appearance of the truck looked like they were keeping something important in the large steel containers or maybe, it wasn't important but something very dangerous. As soon as Blake saw those containers she gasped having an idea what could be behind them. She remembered she had her people investigating a rumor that started spreading over the four kingdoms not too long ago.

The rumor consisted that the White Fang was trying to find a way to control Grimm and use them as their own weapons against the humans. At first she believed the rumor was nothing but a crazy rumor but then again, knowing Adam he would be capable of doing such thing. There was no doubt behind those containers were Grimm whether if it was true that they found a way to control the dark creatures didn't mattered. What's important they needed to get rid of them before they get the chance to make a break for the city.

"Everyone be careful!"

"Looks like you already know what I have in store for your allies" the bull faunus gave a signal.

When the containers opened it showed a sight no one was expecting. Blake was shocked even when she was expecting it. Looks like the rumor was true after all it shows how low Adam has gone in order to unleash his hatred on the humans. A loud growl shocked everyone present in the ground as there were dozens of Grimm but it was a species they weren't expecting to see. Every last one were all Beringel the gorilla type Grimm.

Jaune and the rest of team JPRY have heard of the creature from Port's class. Beringel's were considered a very strong and tough Grimm with high resistance. Only large amount of dust and force will be enough to take it out. This was definitely the first time the team has encountered a Beringel, much less fighting one. All the gorilla type Grimm were glaring at the group with red glowing eyes. Pretty clear this fight wasn't going to be easy, unlike fighting the rookie White Fang members.

Adam didn't had to signal for the Grimm to attack because they already started their assault. Jaune was the first to make the first move firing a grenade that was enough to kill one Beringel looks like he will have to rely on his grenadier mode more than than the other features of Excalibur. Ruby followed firing Crescent Rose teaming up with Yang who fired from her gauntlets combining their fire power.

Both sisters were aware they needed to increased the potency of their attack in order to really hurt a Beringel. Pyrrha followed throwing Milo in spear mode and using her semblance to increased its speed it stabbed the head of a gorilla Grimm killing it. The other followed with Sun using his weapon in all modes both nun chucks and shot gun mode teaming up with Dana and Tatim. Penny has used her beam attack which its very effective that she was able to take down six Beringel.

"Everyone attack! Stop all those Grimm do not let them get to the city!" Blake finally gave the order to the Shadow Fang to assist the group on the ground.

Every faunus member of the vigilante group jumped from the roofs in aid for the group who were showing a strong front fighting so many Beringel. They fired their rifles armed with high capacity dust rounds which are stronger than the regular ones. The difference in numbers were bigger once the faunus joined them as the battle was starting to get easy. But that was all before Adam signaled his White Fang members to attack they all did the same same jumping down the roofs firing their rifles and others attacking with their swords.

Now the chances of victory have been decreased it was impossible to tell which side had the upper hand or who will win. The docks have truly become a war zone ans Jaune knew better that this was going to turn into all out war. The Arc was starting to get worried that this fight will be too much for him or his team. He hoped they can make it through this without experiencing any casualties. The blond knight shook his head not wanting to think about it.

The Beringel were out of control they were attacking both members of the White Fang and Shadow Fang. Looks like Adam has pretty much failed in trying to find a way to control the Grimm but he didn't seemed upset. He only wanted to his war, to see his enemies dead. The bull faunus stood on the roof watching the carnage go down and he could care less if his own will get hurt by the Grimm this was war and there will always be casualties in war.

His eyes traveled to Blake who has jumped from the roof aiding her group and allies. Now it wasn't time to fight her, he knew she will try her hardest to fight off his forces and the Beringel before proceeding to fight him. Waiting was fine for him he waited a long time to finally end this conflict, waiting a few more minutes wont hurt. But he will take pleasure watching Blake struggle and fight with everything she has until she fails. He will enjoyed watching suffer and realize everything she has fought for has been for nothing.

* * *

When Velvet found out about the operation at the docks she knew it will be the Shadow Fang's toughest mission yet. She secretly vowed to fight her hardest because the upcoming battle was going to be decisive. Either they will be victorious and the White Fang will finally be beaten or it will be them who will meet their end. The rabbit faunus wanted victory their group needed to win this one way or the other. Luckily they had allies her class mates in Beacon the members of team JPRY who volunteered to help their cause.

Jaune Arc was a supporter and someone her leader trusted along with his older sister Dana. Now the mission has started and her humans friends have proven to be strong enough to take on Torchwick and his henchmen. She stood and watched remembering her orders to stay on stand by until the operation begins. Things have changed drastically when Adam and the rest White Fang arrived.

As soon as she saw the large amount of Beringel she has charged at them aiding all of her allies. She has changed her camera to combat mode releasing one of the recent weapons she has snapped a picture. The hologram took the living image of a familiar scythe that was Crescent Rose, the weapon that belong JPRY Ruby Rose. Using her semblance of mimic she adapted all of the red cloaked girl fighting patterns. With enough force she wounded one of the gorilla Grimm aiding Jaune who was having trouble keeping up with the creature.

The Arc stood shocked when he saw the weapon the rabbit faunus was holding. The way she moved and fought also took the blond knight by surprise it felt like he was staring at his partner. She gave him look that told him to focus on the fight because honestly there was a lot going on at the moment. The constant fighting of the White Fang soldiers with the Shadow Fang soldiers along with the raging Beringel was starting to turn the docks into a disaster zone.

The other members of team JPRY, even if they were focusing in the battle they noticed when Velvet summoned the holographic scythe especially Ruby. That wasn't all the rabbit faunus showed more of her fighting skills as she changed weapons to Ember Celica, this time Yang was shocked that she was able to fight her fighting style and all her moves were identical to hers. Then she changed to Myrtenaster also doing all of Weiss's fighting moves, then Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud and fighting style.

The rabbit faunus has shown JPRY what she was capable and it was quite the sight to see her knowing so many attack patterns. She was like a hundred huntsmen in one. Velvet kept her assault hoping that the rest of her brothers and sisters can hold on and stop the threat. Hopefully if she was lucky, her team will get here remembering she got a message from her leader before coming here.

" _Its time to change the tide of this battle"_ Jaune has summoned two crystals knowing perfectly who to choose.

As the crystals shattered the light revealed Darknut and Celsius. The Arc thought it was time to get rid of the remaining Beringel so he decided to bring the big guns of melee combat. The knight summon was more than happy to aid his master in battle any new chance to inflict pain on evil creatures he will always take it. The ice summon didn't wasted time to aid her master using freeze lancer to deal major damage to the gorilla Grimm.

She followed with summoning a creature, wait what? Jaune was shocked that Celsius has actually summoned someone. It was a dog-looking creature with blue fur and spikes on his head and on the side of its face. For the blond knight it was very intimidating looking but he was wondering how his ice summon was able to do that because it was the first time she has done that. The creature she has summoned used its breath and froze more of the Grimm so it turned out to be a useful companion. But Jaune made a mental note to ask Celsius about her canine friend later.

Jaune realized one important detail about the fight. The sky, having aerial advantage will be very helpful. So he thought of only one summon to do the job. Because honestly, he was his only flying summon. The knight has summoned another crystal even if he was aware that summoning three creatures will be hard on his aura. It was necessary to do it if he wanted to win this fight. Luckily everyone's hard efforts have decreased a lot of numbers of the Beringel and now, the number will decrease even more with his following summon.

" _I'm counting on you Red Eyes to be our air support."_

The crystal shattered and the light with it vanished revealing the menacing, the intimidating form of the large black dragon. The White Fang was scared when they saw the Darknut and Celsius but after looking at Red Eyes, they wanted to crap on their pants. The roar the creature gave them shivers to their spine and as it took into the air it brought more fears into hearts of the enemy.

While the Shadow Fang and everyone else were in awe and even scared some were truly grateful to have Jaune on their side. Red Eyes threw a fire ball killing a group of Beringel pretty decreasing the Grimm number to a few and by now many White Fang operatives have been beaten, the same as members of the vigilante group. The black dragon on the other head, was truly pleased with himself and it was that obvious he was enjoying himself a lot.

" _That's right fear me bitches!"_

The black dragon kept firing fire balls like it was mad of course he wasn't hitting his master and allies but it was still scary with the way Red Eyes was acting. Thing were getting better for the Shadow Fang the human allies when Velvet's prayer were answered. The rabbit faunus smiled spotting her teammates arriving with weapons drawn. Coco Adel, Fox Alistair and Yatsuhashi Daichi, together they formed the second year team CFVY.

They were considered and experienced and pretty tough. The leader Coco was the first to attack firing from her gatling gun taking a couple of Beringel with the heavy fire power. Yatsuhashi and Fox charged since they were close range fighters and started their own beat down at the Grimm. The rabbit faunus smiled joining her teammates in the fight and it wasn't long when her leader joined her offering a smile.

"Sorry Velvet for coming late but we're here now."

"Thanks Coco."

"Teammates never let down teammates" she resumed firing from her automatic gun.

Jaune never left the side of his team since the fight started. He wanted to be with them through all this conflict wanting watch their backs as much as he could. By now he was running out of time for his summons and they were going to change back to crystals. But that was all right because they were able to killed all the Beringel even when a lot of Shadow Fang members got hurt while others were exhausted. The Arc was pleased with the results of the battle because many White Fang members have been beaten and with team CFVY's arrival their victory was certain.

Things got even better as the blond knight spotted CRMR they were already fighting the terrorist faunus. Cardin and Russel looked more than happy beating them down while the Malachite twins were focusing more on looking after each others backs. Jaune smiled happy that the Winchester decided to come and lend them a hand maybe things were destine to be different in this new time line. The knight noticed his summons have left meaning the time was up but it didn't mattered someone else joined his team. The Arc saw Blake aiding Ruby and Yang on a group of faunus while Pyrrha was aiding him.

Adam Taurus wasn't happy not a bit. Well he was never happy unless it was to order a massacre of humans, but he had his reasons for his unhappiness. So far the conflict was going in his favor. His men who were trained by him where doing a good job. Though he admitted the Shadow Fang weren't push overs those who were rookies were probably trained by Blake. She did good sharpening them up but the fight was still the White Fang's victory. But that all changed the moment that blond haired blue eyed teen was able to summoned creatures turning the tie of the battle.

It surprised the bull faunus at first because he has never seen a summoning semblance before. He has heard that the Schnee family had a similar semblance to summon, but not to this degree. This was all his fault he was losing and it was because of HIM. Adam tightened the hold of his sword Wilt sheathed on his rifle Blush in pure anger. He barely knew anything of this teen, he didn't even knew his name and he already hated him. There was only one thing for him to do to make things better and to break the spirit and morale of Blake's faction and her human allies.

* * *

Dana Arc as a huntress was proud and confident of her skills. She was trained fully by her father, with some assistance from her mother. Each day she trained long and hard to get this far then successfully was accepted to Shade Academy. She became the leader of her own team which was a great honor for the female Arc. No doubt she was happy with all the accomplishments her team has made among them, winning the Vital Festival tournament during its celebration in the kingdom of Mistral.

Pretty much her team was strong and they could handle themselves well so when the day finally arrived of their graduation there was no concern team DLTA can take on any type of mission. The danger had to be face all huntsmen and huntresses have to take the risk. Either way the older Arc never showed fear facing a real life tough situation and she wasn't starting now.

That's why she took on this mission she knew how dangerous it was going to get. Obviously an open war with the White Fang and the Shadow Fang wasn't going to be a walk in the park. She accepted this mission as a way to help Blake and her vision and also because of her partner. Tatim was a faunus who also believed in equality with the humans, she also supported the Shadow Fang which lead for her to joined the group.

Both of them were enough there was no need to involve the rest of the team, both huntresses made one deadly tag team. But when she found out her little brother was getting involved she started to questioned his decision. She knew Jaune has gotten strong and he has made his own achievements including becoming the leader of his own team. As the older sister she still has the right to get worried for the safety of her younger sibling.

It wasn't only Jaune but she had the same urge to worried for all of her younger sisters. During the fight she managed to keep an eye on the enemy and her brother. Dana also kept an eye on Sun, the monkey faunus showed her he could look after himself. She dismissed the urge to roll her eyes knowing that he was probably showing off for her.

So far her younger brother was doing great, even his team and Blake had his back so maybe she was over worrying for nothing. At least that's what she thought, yet she felt a chill on her spine. It wasn't good this bad feeling was really troubling her. Then the female Arc realized why she spotted the leader of the White Fang Adam Taurus about to charge at Jaune. His team and the cat faunus hasn't noticed this was it, her little brother was in danger.

"Jaune look out!" she shouted as loud as she could.

Jaune reacted when he heard Dana shouting to him. His sister was warning him that something bad was going to happen. Or something bad was going to happen to him. The Arc gazed at all directions his team were still fighting hard even if exhaustion was apparent on their faces, Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang have used a lot of their aura because they've been fighting for hours. Blake was still fighting hard and she was doing all right.

So it made him wondered why his sister will warned him of incoming danger? He suddenly got a really bad feeling it was like a big chill running all over his body. It ended up hitting his spine it was bad that scared him. His blue eyes widened somehow he felt the killing intent not too far, he trembled not for his safety but for his team's. The knight saw the bull faunus was about to strike him with his sword using a stance where he releases his sword from his sheath. The Arc couldn't react he was frozen because it was going to happen too quick to do anything about it.

" _No I'm not going to make it…."_

"Jaune!" Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang reacted finally seeing their leader in danger.

" _I wont allow it!"_

The quick draw from Adam was actually stopped, which shocked the White Fang leader. It has never happened before, no one has ever blocked one of his quick draw attacks. Not even the most skilled huntsmen could ever accomplish such, until now. When the faunus saw who was responsible for achieving the impossible he was surprised. Jaune along with his team were in awe and soon, everyone else present in the battle zone has witnessed it. It was a man looking in his middle twenties with short blond hair, brown eyes with a black headband that has the form of a root.

His clothing was a bit unique it was a black knight plated armor with gold ornaments with a red cloth that reach from his chest to his knees and his back. The man was actually mounted on a black horse that was wearing similar type of armor. Finally the armored man was holding a powerful looking sword that was glowing red with some black on the corner along with a small black shield with gold lining. Obviously the sword caught Ruby's attention and she was drooling at the sight because it looked wickedly cool. But as the rest of the girls like Pyrrha and Yang they were drooling while blushing at him because he looked very handsome.

" _Wow baby let me get on that horse with you"_ Yang couldn't hide her blush at the sight of the stranger.

"What….?" Jaune was in awe at the sight of the man" who are you….?"

The knight on the horse didn't replied as he unleashed an attack from his sword that Adam managed to avoid.

"If you thought you were going to harm my little brother, you have another thing coming" Dana got next to the male Arc glaring at the bull faunus.

"What's going on? You know this guy?" the blond pointed to the cavalier knight.

"Sure I do" his older sister smiled" I summoned him…."

"You what?" Jaune was shocked" Dana you…."

"Unlocked our family semblance? You bet, though I wasn't as young when you unlocked it. I guess it took me longer than you to achieved it, like dad says we're Arcs, we're late bloomers."

"And I almost let it slip back at Tukson's store" Tatim rubbed the back of her neck of course her partner and leader wanted to keep it a surprise for her brother.

"You can crystal summon, that's awesome!" he couldn't be any happier with the revelation.

"Xander, show this guy you don't mess with me or my family" the female Arc kept her smile from her brother's comment.

" _I am here to serve my Mistress, so it shall be done"_ said the Paladin Xander.

" _Wish he will call me Mistress, I will show him how wild a cheetah can be in the sack"_ Tatim was lost in her perverted dream.

Xander charged with his horse at the White Fang leader attacking with his sword. The bull faunus managed to blocked his attacks but he was having trouble countering. This wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to fight Blake. She was his opponent and the ending will be him killing her after taking down her little organization. The same organization who are following the foolish dream of equality from Hector.

Looks like he will have to get pass this man on a horse to get to his target, to his obsession. Adam glared he was going to make her suffer, to see her dream getting crushed, to see it was impossible to achieve equality. And finally he will watch lose hope and gave in to the cold truth. She will embrace it she will learn to hate the humans, that's when he will have her and she will be his forever.

* * *

"Yehaaww!"

The crazy, yet exciting shout came from the one and only Nora Valkyrie as she arrived hitting any White Fang member with her hammer left and right. Ren was right behind her doing the same thing shooting and slicing with Storm Flower. It wasn't long for them to get to the docks after hearing all the commotion and the explosions. They knew how big the fight has broken out and they came here with one purpose and that was to help Blake.

Eventually Weiss was present too the Schnee heiress lead the two members that composes team WRNB in order to put a stop to this fight. She couldn't believed second year team CFVY has gotten involved too, it shocked her that even team CMRM was also on it as well. Then she saw team JPRY along with Blake they were seeing someone on a horse fighting another member of the White Fang but he was different. The heiress blocked any incoming attacks from the faunus group using her glyphs with Nora and Ren on her trail.

It was so simple what she needed to do. Blake may have been with the White Fang but she supported the organization that was fighting for equality, the group that used words to inspire other faunus to join their cause and their vision. She was never part of the White Fang that became terrorists, thieves and murderers. Then the heiress thought how hard it is for the cat faunus to be fighting the group she used to be part of. The group she probably grew up with, it wasn't easy.

That's why she was here with her team, it was for Blake's sake to finally give her the support she needs to go through with this. Weiss wasn't upset with her she actually admires her for fighting the White Fang and staying strong, for not losing hope in what she believes in. After the three members of WRNB took care of the White Fang members that got on their way they walked over to team JPRY and their fourth teammate. Blake was the first to react, shocked to see them here.

"Weiss-"

"Stop and let me say what I came here for" the heiress took a breath" I had two days to think about this and I decided...You are Ren's partner and you're part of this team whether you like it or not. Faunus, leader of the Sahdow Fang whatever I don't care. You Blake are part of my team and that's final. So we're here to help you with the White Fang."

"We're not leaving you" followed Ren.

"Your our friend too!" beamed Nora.

"Guys…." the cat faunus had teary eyes" thank you…."

"Besides" Weiss spoke" I also promised Nora that she can play with your cat ears if we do this."

"Yay I want to touch those soft kitty ears!"

"You what!?" she stood shocked.

"No Xander!"

Dana was shocked to see his summon has been beaten. The blond paladin has turned back to a crystal and vanished going back to regain his strength. Adam was able to defeat him though he wasn't an easy opponent, quite skilled but he proved to be stronger. But as he turned his gaze away from his obsession he has come to realize a very painful valuable truth. All of his men the veterans who were experienced in his group have all been defeated. There were many members of the Shadow Fang that were exhausted and some were beaten but they looked they can still fight.

Blake with the reunited WRNB, JPRY were joined with team CFVY, Sun, Tatim and even CMRM. They had their sights on him and figured out that he was the last one standing, alone to face all of them. Looks like his plan to crush the vigilante group has failed when he thought his chances of winning were big, he was wrong. Even with his skills he was aware he couldn't take on so many opponents, not to mention they were all huntsmen in training capable of holding their own. Their victory tonight has proven that.

"Its over Adam you lose, the White Fang has fallen so give up and come quietly" said Blake.

"You think I'm going to give up? Hector has made you so naive."

"Look around you, you're surrounded. Are you sure you want to fight all of us?"

"You have nowhere to go" added Weiss glaring at the bull faunus" I called the police before coming here, they should be on their way any minute."

"Adam if you want to fight we will accept your challenge. But know that we wont hold back" said Jaune.

Instead of being intimidated the leader of the White Fang started laughing like he has gone mad. Everyone present was confused by his reaction thinking he finally lost it. Some were getting annoyed and angry for his sudden outburst. Prime example of that were Russel and Cardin they were glad to have come for this battle and finally meeting who is behind the White Fang made it worthy. After meeting the guy they didn't like him, they hated him it was more because he was a faunus.

But because he was bad news, he was truly an evil person someone who should be put away for good. Another example were members of team CFVY Coco didn't liked him and Velvet was disappointed to know that there are faunus who are blinded by their hatred for the humans that they're willing to do anything to accomplish their goals. Anyone can get hurt and he wouldn't care at all. Sun was annoyed at Adam he and the White Fang give faunus a bad name.

"You really think I would come here without a back up plan?" Adam's grin gave Blake a chill to run over her spine.

She found out why because the bull faunus has taken a small device from his coat pocket. He has pressed a button and she heard several beeping sound coming from the armored trucks that brought the army of Beringel. Her amber eyes widened in horror thinking he wouldn't go that far, but he would do such thing. The cat faunus had a pretty good idea what was the beeping sound coming from the vehicles.

Looks like Adam was planning a complete genocide by doing this not caring if his own men will get caught or the faunus from her group. She should have known he didn't care for no one, to Adam Taurus all live were expendable. This was the exact reason why he was very dangerous, now all of their lives were at risk. Blake thought that those bomb must be high impact knowing the lengths Adam would go.

"Blake what's wrong?" Jaune was really worried seeing her horrified expression.

"Run" she whispered before turning to everyone present even the White Fang members" everyone RUN!"

"Too late" Adam gave a wicked grin.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

* * *

" _Uh...Argh...What...Happened….?"_

Jaune slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was intense pain making him groaned. His body felt like he has been put on fire the Arc noticed some burns and cuts. It was going to take a while for his aura to heal it up. Needless to say he needed medical attention immediately. The blond groaned as he tried his hardest to move his body and get to his feet. True some aching pain he got up and his eyes were able to tell what has become of the docks.

The whole place was a mess, so much destruction, all the warehouses, building have been turned to rubble. Jaune finally remembered the events that took place probably not too long ago, depending how long he was unconscious. Adam has placed bombs on the armored trucks that brought the Beringel Grimm. He detonated all of them as a last resort in case the battle didn't go his favor. Obviously it didn't for the bull faunus to take such a drastic action. The Arc immediately thought of everyone else, mainly his team.

If the sight of destroyed docks shocked him beyond words what lied before him horrified him to no end. There were so many bodies having almost the dame length of injuries as him. But this weren't just bodies, but the bodies of his friends. He tried not to shed tears seeing Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang all beat up and injured the same with Blake, Weiss, Ren and Nora. Team CMRM and team CFVY, the sight of Velvet in the same state brought more tears.

Then he saw Sun, Tatim and his heart almost stopped when he saw Dana in the same condition his older sister. The rest were the members of the Shadow Fang and even the White Fang whom Adam didn't cared detonating the bombs even if they were present. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't even tell if they were still alive. There was an extent to what aura can heal, but injuries like these was going to take time and lots of aura. Eventually Jaune fell on his knees with more tears been released.

" _No...No..No...NO! This can't be happening! This isn't real…."_

At this point he could care less about his injuries everyone was hurt. All of his friends were probably in grave danger and he didn't know how bad it was. It wasn't just one explosion it was various it completely destroyed the docks, not to mention the Schnee dust cargo went up in flames. Jaune was too devastated for the sight as he kept crying feeling so helpless to do anything. It felt like he was back in his time during the Vale invasion unable to do anything, unable to protect his friends, unable to save anyone, unable to save Pyrrha.

Then just as he was about to lose hope just like in his time line the Arc glyph appeared revealing a summon crystal. The knight was surprised to see that he was able to bring a new summon during this dire moment. He didn't care not having a clue who could it be or what can it do he used what little of his aura he had left to summon it. The crystal shattered in a momentary bright light revealing the new ally of the blond knight. It was a woman looking in her early twenties with long green hair reaching down her lower legs and green eyes.

Standing on 5'9 wearing a relatively simple looking white dress with numerous gold ornaments to accommodate it with brown colored footwear. For accessories she had a golden looking crown acting for a headband, a gold clip with a red jewel at the hem of her dress. Finally she had for weapons a golden staff with blue handle and a blue jewel at the top along with a shield that had more resembles to a mirror than the latter. Jaune stood in awe at the woman who was her new summon, though he admitted she was very attractive he only care for the well being of all of his friends who were injured.

" _I heard your cries of anguish Jaune. That is the reason for my appearance I can feel the strong love and loyalty you feel towards all these people."_

"Please whoever you are" he sobbed" can you do something about all of this?" his blue eyes were on his fallen team.

A smile spread over the beautiful woman's lips _" that is the reason why I am here. To help all those people just like I was able to sense your love for them I can sense a strong light from all of them."_

"All of them?" blinked the Arc gazing at a certain CMRM leader" even Cardin?"

The woman giggled as she lifted her staff high in the air _" those with a strong heart and will are destine to rise again no matter how many times they fall."_

The blue jewel at the top of her staff was now glowing in a yellow light it spread over all of the fallen people. The three members of JPRY, team WNRB, Team CFVY, team CMRM, Sun, Dana, Tatim the Shadow Fang and the White Fang. The light covered all of their bodies. Jaune was in awe when he saw that as soon as the light shined on them all of their wounds were vanishing like they were never there in the first place. Just like they were all healed the healing turned out to be even faster than what aura can do.

The Arc couldn't be happier to see that they all looked like they're going to be fine now. Now the tears emerging were of joy feeling so relief that everything has turned okay in the end. Jaune would never forgive himself if all of his friends perished and he was unable to do anything to stop it, just like the Vale invasion. He assured once he saw the members of his team breathing calmly, Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang were okay now.

" _There, I healed all the serious injuries. The rest will be taken care of by their aura."_

"Thank you...Thank you a lot" Jaune kept shedding tears.

" _A thank you isn't necessary Jaune I live to serve you"_ the green haired woman gave another warm smile.

"You've done so much for me already but don't call me master, just see me as your friend."

" _That's right I have heard of the new oath everyone has taken, I accept. Oops silly me I forgot to heal you"_ she used her staff on the Arc healing all of his wounds.

"Guess I was too worried about everyone to notice my injuries. Anyway what should I call you?"

" _I am Palutena Goddess of Light not that I like the formalities, just Palutena will be fine."_

"Palutena you couldn't have come in a better time."

" _You'll be seeing more of me I'm certain of that, now I must return. Healing so many people takes a lot of my strength"_ the light summon gave another smile before returning to crystal and disappearing.

" _Guess the fight is finally over"_ the Arc gave a sigh and heard the sounds of the police sirens in the distance.

* * *

(Time skip)

It was around the time when everyone woke up that the Vale Police Force arrived at the destroyed docks along with the Vale Fire Department. They fire fighters managed to put out the flames that were caused by the many explosions courtesy of Adam. Not soon after the Vale News Network arrived to cover the story behind the terrorist attack. Blake has actually volunteered in telling the news and the authorities everything that transpired these events.

Jaune stood worried that she has chosen to revealed her identity as leader of the Shadow Fang. Up till now she has chosen to kept it a secret looks like she was done hiding and decided to let everyone in the four kingdoms to know who she really is. The cat faunus ended telling the news woman Lisa Lavender her story as how she used to be a member of the old White Fang that was founded by Hector and the group that once strive for equality.

As Blake walked back to the group she was smiling, it was a rare smile. She saw the large group of police arresting all of the members of the White Fang as they were been taken back to the station. There was no sign of Adam anywhere so she assumed he somehow survived those explosions probably escaped at the last second. She knew as long as he was out there the White Fang will remain active. However, tonight she managed to struck a powerful blow on the organization. Adam was out of men and pretty much that has weaken the group greatly.

It was going to take him a while to find more recruits who knows maybe he will have a hard time finding the perfect candidates. Either way she has accomplished what she came here to do. She saw members of her group smiling at her, it was truly a victory for them aware they couldn't have done this on their own. Not without some extra help from her classmates, though she was still surprised Cardin and his team decided to helped.

"Are you sure it was okay about telling them your identity?" asked Jaune.

"Yes I think its time that I revealed myself to the world and my intentions as the leader of the Shadow Fang. There's also another reason why I'm doing this" the cat faunus turned to her masked group" everyone we have emerged victorious tonight as I said. The White Fang has been defeated and now that Adam is probably on the run I finally leave the rest to you."

The Shadow Fang group stood confused at their leader's words before she resumed her speech" what I'm saying is...This will not be easy for me to say but this is my decision. I hope you understand that as of today...I'm stepping down as leader."

"What!?" gasped one faunus member.

"That can't be!"

"We need you Blake!"

"I know you're against it but this is something I have given a lot of thought for a long time. Ever since I decided to enter Beacon and become a huntress I knew I couldn't keep two tittles at the same time. Its either be a huntress or the commander of the Shadow Fang, but don't worry I have already chosen a good replacement. From now on Tukson will be taking over he will make sure you guys are continuing the fight to reach our dream" she smiled turning to the three members of WNRB.

"I'm a huntress now and I'm on a team."

"Are you sure?" Weiss spoke neutrally staring at the raven haired girl" on this team you're not the leader I am, and that means you have to listen to me."

"I have gotten used with following you around. Now that I know you're willing to accept me back I have no regrets."

"Fine but the next time you have something on your mind or some secret mission make sure to tell us first before going on your own" the Schnee heiress smiled.

"I will" Blake smiled it was a true smile.

"Yay our team is back together again!" cheered Nora.

"Glad to have you back" followed Ren.

"Now I can keep on touching your kitty ears."

"NO!" the cat faunus reached for her black bow comically not wanting to have feline ears been touch by the Valkyrie.

Cardin seen to have had enough of the mushy stuff as he signaled to his team that it was time to go.

"Cardin wait" Blake walked over to team CMRM" you may not like faunus but I thank you coming to our-"

"Save it Belladonna I didn't do it for you I did it for chance to fight the White Fang, hard to imagine you're one too" he walked with the twins and Russel following, but the leader as his eyes were on a certain Arc.

"Hay Jaune!" he smiled" thanks for the text."

"What text?" asked Ruby.

"Nothing" the knight quickly replied.

"I've been wondering how did he found out where to find us" said Pyrrha.

"You sent him a text? Why bother calling them? Its not like Cardin is our buddy or anything" said Yang.

"We need it all the help we can get so I thought maybe CMRM wont be a bad idea to ask for their help."

"I doubt Cardin will say yes in a heartbeat" Blake walked to him" I'm curious to know what was written on that text."

"Curiosity kill the cat" spoke the blond brawler.

"…..…..."

"Boo!" Nora called out on her lame pun.

"I already erase the text" it was Jaune's mistake that he has taken his device.

"Whoops my hand slipped" once more Yang has snatched his scroll.

"No give it back!"

"Let's see I don't buy that you erase it...It is here, take a look Blake" the brawler showed the faunus the displayed message.

 **To: Cardin**

 **From: Jaune**

 **Want to beat up faunus and not get in trouble for it? Come to these coordinates.**

"…."

The Arc gulped as the cat faunus was frowning at him shortly after she has read the text" I just lost all respect for you."

"Come on its was the White Fang its okay to beat them up."

"That may be true but the fact you used that argument to convinced Cardin to help makes you a bully like him."

"I...I'm not a bully" he pouted.

Ruby giggled before she noticed someone was missing" hey, where's Penny?"

"I haven't seen her when we encountered Adam" said Jaune in thought it was the truth he didn't saw her when the White Fang leader stepped in the battle.

"If she left the battle earlier then we should be glad she did. That means she didn't got caught in those explosions, I hope she's all right" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah she must be okay" replied the red cloaked reaper.

"Well we better get going too" Coco said gesturing to her team that it was time to leave" its late and we should be heading back to Beacon."

"Thanks for your help as always Velvet" said Blake.

"I'm always happy to help for our cause" said the rabbit faunus.

"You were awesome! The way you fought and you even were able to recreate Crescent Rose it was so cool!" it had to be Ruby.

"My weapon has the ability to recreate any weapon I photographed when its in camera mode."

"So its not your semblance?" asked Yang.

"My semblance is mimic."

"So that's why you were able to performed everyone's attack patterns. Your weapon creates the copy weapon and your semblance allows you to fight with the owner of the copied weapon. I think its very cool that you have a weapon that goes perfect with your semblance" said Jaune.

"Th..Thanks" she blushed from all the compliments she was getting.

"See you guys" Coco gave another farewell leaving with her team following her.

"We better get going too now that this mess has been settled" said Dana turning to her younger brother" you did great tonight Jaune."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who saved me summoning that guy on the horse. I would have gotten seriously hurt by Adam if it weren't for you."

"But you saved us all. We could have been dead if you hadn't summoned that healer type. We're all standing here because of you little brother."

"She's right Jaune" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah you're the real hero" followed Ruby with Yang giving a nod.

"Not like I was expecting less from Dana's bro" said Tatim.

"What about me Dana?" Sun smiled gazing at the female Arc" I was pretty cool during the fighting, right?"

"You weren't that bad but the credit goes to my brother, he save dour lives."

"Yeah sure he's pretty cool" agreed the monkey faunus.

"See you guys" waved the cheetah faunus walking out with her partner and Sun.

"Bye guys and Tatim, maybe next time Jaune wont steal you the "spotlight"."

"Yang!" Ruby face palmed at her sister's lame pun.

"I saw that one coming!" Tatim shouted from the distance.

"We're leaving too" Weiss spoke" we're already passed curfew, I hope we don't get caught by Professor Goodwitch" she shivered remembering when the blond huntress gets angry.

"She will be so upset to find out we left the school and returned very late" said Ren.

"This call for a celebration" Nora smiled" who wants ice cream?"

"Oh me me!" Ruby was jumping up and down.

"At this late at night?" asked Jaune with a sweat dropped.

"Why not? I see nothing wrong with it, we're already passed curfew anyway" said Yang.

"We just took down the White Fang, I don't mind if we celebrate" Blake smiled seeing the members of the Shadow Fang leaving with their mission completed.

"Fine I suppose we deserve a little victory celebration" said the Schnee heiress.

"Okay let's go get some ice cream" smiled the Arc.

As they left the docks the police have already left taking in all the White Fang members while the Fire Department was still finishing up with some small fires and rubble. Jaune was so happy everything went good. They all managed to stop the White Fang and Blake's mission was a success. He thought she made the right choice with stepping down as leader of the Shadow Fang that will allow her to focus more as a huntress in training and team WNRB. But he was still questioning for revealing her identity to the world he had doubts if it was the right thing to do.

Another thing that worried him was Adam, Blake truly believes he somehow survived the bombs. If he did then he must be in the same condition he and everyone else were before Palutena healed them. Without having a medic checking his wounds it was going to take him a while before his aura will heal everything. The blond knight kept smiling walking with his team and his friends the best part of all, there weren't any casualties.

* * *

(Scene change)

"Ice cream!" shouted the overjoyed Nora.

The group decided to go to the same place where they first bought the ice cream. Luckily for the Valkyrie and Ruby the place was open twenty fours so they will be able to get their frozen treats. Jaune decided to stay by his team's side still feeling happy that they were able to stopped the White Fang for good. Even if the leader and he hasn't forgotten about Torchwick were still out there. But with this major blow done to the faunus group he hopes there wont be any more dust robberies in a while. If he hears more from the criminal or Adam his team will be ready to face them.

Weiss rolled her eyes watching Nora bouncing like a six year old girl and Ruby was basically doing the same thing but not to an extent like the Valkyrie. At least the White Fang has been taken care of she was relief and satisfied with the news. Justice has been done to her family and to the employees of her father's company who were kidnapped and even killed by the terrorist organization. She kept her eyes on her team and smiled gazing at Blake in truth she was very happy to have her back.

Happy to have her team hold once more and that there weren't any conflicts that might risk their teamwork and friendship. Gazing somewhere else her eyes were on a building where something that caught her interest. On the roof stood someone pointing something at first she didn't know what it was, until realization hit her. Her eyes widened in terror that was a weapon, a sniper rifle to be exact. The only conclusion she came that Adam has sent an assassin after them, or more precise after someone. There was no doubt who was the target.

"Blake look out!"

Everyone gasped at the sudden warning just as the rifle fired. The heiress has successfully got the cat faunus out of the way. Blake was shocked when Weiss pushed her to the ground then she gasped when she saw blood. Whoever fired that weapon it must have been loaded with an aura piercing round to be able to cause such a wound. Then she gasped again realizing this wasn't her blood. Terror was etched on her face as she saw her friend and leader on the ground, her beautiful white and light blue dress stained with the red that was her blood. Her skin was paler than usual and she looked like she wasn't breathing.

"No..No..No..NO WEISS!"

Ren was the first to called for an ambulance as Nora was next to the fallen girl in tears. Jaune and his team were shocked but eventually they broke down to tears. Ruby was first sobbing at the heiress and Yang doing everything she could to calm her sister, but she was failing bad. Pyrrha was doing her best to calm herself as she knelt next to her to check her status, she was having a hard time checking for a pulse. Blake stood on her spot still shocked but by now she was in tears. She came to the conclusion that whoever was the assassin he was obviously going after her but Weiss got in the way saving her life.

As for Jaune he stood shocked still thinking like this wasn't happening, like it was one bad nightmare. They just survived a tough battle against the White Fang and now this happens. Did this occurred because he changed the time line? Was Weiss shot because that was the expected results in the alternate time line. If that was the case then this was all his fault, he was the cause of this. He, Jaune Arc made this happened and now Weiss Schnee's life was hanging by a thread.

"Pyrrha is she going to be okay!?" he was frantic.

One gaze from the red head champion told him the inevitable. The tears she was shedding were addition that this night wasn't going to be a happy one. Jaune was in complete shock as he fell on his knees looking helplessly as he was unable to do anything to prevent this from happening.

" _No...Not like this, just when we took down the White Fang. It can't end like this, this time line can't take this course not Weiss…."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Sorry if this chapter took a while but I've been busy with life and other things. But finally its out enjoy this 19k+ chapter 45 pages.**

 **-I did said somebody was going to die and there you have it Weiss is dead….WHOA whoa okay keep those torches and pinch forks away folks. Before you start sending me hate PM's or reviews I'm kidding Weiss isn't dead so I trolled you guys. BUT early warning there WILL be characters dying in this story and I already have those characters on my Deathnote list, but rest assure Weiss isn't on the list. I don't have the nerve to actually kill her I only wounded her but she will be okay honest.**

 **-Might as well say it that Adam is alive too and he wont be happy when he finds out Blake and everyone else are alive.**

 **-Penny is alive too she just left the battle early because she got picked by her creator or father like in the original volume 1 ending. There will be more of her in further chapters.**

 **-Some of you were probably wondering why I didn't let Jaune fight Adam. Truth is Adam is Blake's opponent and I didn't made them fight in this chapter for obvious reasons. But their fight will happen during the alternate volume 3 just like in the original. As for Jaune you already know who is his opponent in this story.**

 **-The big surprise that I mentioned for this chapter is Dana can crystal summon and I have already revealed one of her summons its none other than Prince Xander of Nohr from Fire Emblem Fates. In this story he will be a knight type with the dark element attribute because of his sword Siegfried.**

 **-While I'm on the topic of summons Jaune's new summon is none other than Palutena the Goddess of Light from Kid Icarus (I don't own Kid Icarus it rightfully belongs to Nintendo might as well say the disclaimer now). She will be a light elemental summon and healer type.**

 **-Yep the White Fang has been beaten but with Adam alive you know he's going to try and rebuilt it from the ground up. But this turn of events has put another hole on Cinder's plans just like failing to kill Amber.**

 **-If you're wondering what now all I can say there will be some interesting events happening with officially ending the alternate volume 1 and slowly entering the alternate volume 2 what to expect? First there will be a Christmas chapter where I will be developing the Archarem further towards alt vol 2. A small spoiler that Jaune will have his second encounter with Cinder soon. You can say its going to get intense from here on.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs (over 600), follows (over 700) and reviews (over 400 thank you) I really appreciate it. I'm also happy to know the story has 6 communities including mine "RWBY No Yuri No Yaoi".**

Next time: Holiday


	24. Holiday

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underlined are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

* * *

Chapter 24 Holiday

(Time skip: one month later)

(Location: The Vault underground of Beacon Academy kingdom of Vale Remnant)

The long empty hallway was nothing new to neither Ruby, Yang and Jaune. The trio have come here many times before but to the red cloaked petite she still got the creeps whenever she comes here. To the silver eyed girl she has never thought Ozpin will have an underground section below the school it made her wonder why he will have it in the first place.

But neither her or her older sister will complain because this place was considered a safety refugee for a someone very special. The sisters stood quiet walking the hallway, they will come here once a week.

Every time they come here both hoped that it will be different, that it wont show the same result. They saw the large medical room each crossing their fingers hoping for the best.

Jaune gazed at the two girls and shook his head it broke his heart to see them this sad. Ruby was always a bouncing ball of energy and she will always have a smile on her face. The same with Yang she will joke around with her lame puns or tease but she was always in a good mood. But whenever they come to the Vault, their moods will change.

After all they were going to visit Summer and he knew they wanted badly to enter that room and see their mother wide awake, smiling at them. It was what he wanted too. Having his mentor taken from Vale hospital to the Vault was a wise decision from Ozpin.

It was the only way to guarantee her safety from Salem. As far as they were concerned the Source thought she was dead so it was for the best that she keeps thinking that way. But the Arc wondered how long that will remain Summer's life was always in constant danger even more than the average huntsman.

It was a prize to pay for being a silver eye warrior. Ruby was safe from that fate because it seemed Salem was unaware of her existence, so far. Jaune followed the sisters as they entered the room. Sadly it was the same result but neither of the girls didn't showed their sadness. The blond knight put his hand on Ruby's shoulder in a comforting matter and the petite smiled to him in return. Yang smiled to him too but it was because he comforted her sister she will always appreciate his caring gestures.

The room was equipped with all the equipment from a hospital and it had anything needed to help the medical staff Ozpin appointed in the care for the patient. There was a television set Jaune wasn't sure if it will be given any use since Ruby and Yang have never use it.

Their attention was on the woman lying on the hospital styled bed. The machine next to her was beeping her pulse it was the same whenever they arrived. There she stood on the bed the woman who was important to them, a mother to both girls, a mentor and a teacher to the Arc.

This is how Summer Rose has been since the events at the Dead Lands seven years ago. Her physical appearance has changed in those seven years, her complexion has become paler from her usual color, her red and black hair has grown very long reaching to her ankles, she has gotten thinner even with the fluid nutrition the nurse has been given her through her naso-gastric tube.

For Jaune It was hard to believe this was the same woman who unlocked his aura who was such a strong huntress, former leader of the veteran team STRQ, a wonderful mother and an incredible teacher.

Jaune failed to hold his tears because every time he will entered the room and see her, lying there, without moving, eyes it brought all those happy memories he has come to cherish so much.

The blond knight dried his tears this wasn't the time to get emotional just when both Yang and Ruby needed him to be strong for them. It felt like it was yesterday when Summer saved his life in that forest and he convinced her to take him as her apprentice. That's where it all began his quest to become strong and better huntsman.

The events also led to him to meet the sisters earlier than in the original time line. He kept his face focused not wanting surprising tears to emerge watching the girls getting next to unconscious woman. The Arc strongly believed she will wake up from her coma one way or the other because Summer was very strong. He will never stop believing that one day she was going to open her eyes and be reunited with her family. Ruby and Yang also felt the same way they weren't giving up on their loving mother.

"Hey mom…." Ruby whispered taking the woman's hand holding strong not to tear up" how's everything? Heh I guess nothing much to say because you're still asleep. I already told you that I got skipped two years ahead to attend Beacon and I'm on a team with Yang and Jaune as leader and Pyrrha is our other teammate she's pretty cool, its been great so far. We did lots of things, taking classes, some were boring, some were cool and we even fought against the White Fang and won, of course we had help from Blake and the Shadow Fang did I forgot to mention she's the leader? Oh! and I meet a girl named Penny she was awesome fighting she has this blades and she can fire this green laser that was able to cut through two air ships it was the coolest thing I have ever seen" she smiled unable to contain her excitement.

"Anyway the first school semester is over and now we have the Christmas break before the second semester kicks in" the silver eyed girl gave a sigh" its been like this ever since this happened to you, all Christmas we celebrated haven't been the same without you. Seven years without you its horrible I really wish you could just open your eyes and smile like you always do" she sobbed softly.

Yang went to her sister's side and pulled her closer always sticking to her role to be there for her. The brawler kept her conforming hold on Ruby she felt the same way, she missed Summer badly. She was basically the heart of their family, the glue that keeps them together.

Her lilac eyes softened remembering what happened after she fell to a coma. Taiyang went to a high depression in which he stopped going to work at Signal, always locked in their house without doing nothing but to stay depress and mourn for his love.

She didn't blamed him he must have felt the same way when her mother Raven left him and her. Eventually the blond man got the strength to continue going forward because Summer was there for him, that eventually that lead to him falling for her. But now that she was in a coma there was no one for him to hold on and continue with life. Eventually thanks to her, Ruby, Jaune and Qrow Taiyang got over his depress state. Truth remains, she hated seeing him like that.

Jaune stood quiet not daring to say a word. He has always respect their privacy especially when it came to their mother. The Arc believed with his latest summon Palutena a healing and light elemental type she might be able to help Summer awake from her long slumber. But unfortunately it was too good to be true since the summon had limits. Palutena told him that there were things her powers couldn't do, first she couldn't bring back the death which he thought it was a perfect logical explanation.

Reviving people from the death was impossible no matter how you put it. The second she couldn't heal people in a comatose state since her main power is healing the wounded, all kinds of physical injury she can heal it. The summon also told him that the only one who can wake up from the coma was Summer herself. He had a strong feeling that was going to be the case, the blond knight left the room wanting to give the sisters some privacy.

"Not staying?"

Jaune turned to see Yang emerging from the room looking at him a bit worried. Maybe she wasn't showing it, he has come to know her well throughout the years. The brawler can hide her concern for someone very well and right now she was hiding it. But it was there, a spark of it from her lilac eyes. The Arc felt bad with himself because he wanted to help Summer and Palutena was his best hope. But he already knew that wasn't going to be the outcome.

"I'm not going anywhere. I left to give you and Ruby some alone time with Summer."

"And I appreciate giving us some privacy but I have a feeling that's not the case."

"What do you mean?"

"You're blaming yourself again for what happened to her, am I right?" this time Yang eyes turned red getting angry with him, of course she and her sister have reminded him over and over again that what happened to their mother wasn't his fault.

"No I'm not blaming myself for that, I got over it a long time ago its just...I got my hopes up. After I summoned Palutena the first time I got so excited that maybe she will be able to help Summer from her coma. Once again I'm unable to do anything for her" he sighed.

"Maybe you can't help her, but you did helped Weiss" her eyes returned to normal walking to the Arc" remember? She was badly wounded almost dying. I think none of us will forget that night by Monty, Ruby was crying so much and don't get me started on Nora she was going crazy yelling that she didn't wanted her to die. But you summoned that green haired lady and she healed her in an instant. Even that she had to be taken to the hospital because she was still in an intense condition, but that big wound was healed so she was out of danger. You saved her life there was nothing any of us could do, except you."

"I know but right now I...Forget it" he smiled chuckling" what am I thinking? I did said Summer will wake up on her own."

"That's right can't forget what mom can do. She's slayer of Grimm and master of baking cookies."

"Thanks for reminding me. Now I can't stop thinking about her cookies, I really miss them."

"Well if you want to I can bake cookies for you and Ruby-"

"Oh no thank you Yang I think we'll be fine if you didn't."

"What's that suppose to mean?" the busty blond fumed frowning.

"Did you forget what happened the last time you baked cookies?" Jaune smirked.

The brawler stood in thought remembering those events. She sweat dropped oh yeah she remembered all right. She did followed Summer's recipe and the mix for the cookies was made well however, it all changed when she put them in the oven.

Apparently she put the temperature way higher than usual and the cookies ended up getting burned badly. Then she took the guts to be the first to taste them because there was no chance in hell Jaune and Ruby were going to eat those black burnt cookies. She regretted her choice they tasted bad, real bad that she threw up.

"Okay so I made a slight mistake but it wont happen again. I did successfully made the mix from mom's recipe."

"No you didn't, Ruby took a taste on the mix when you weren't looking and it was bad. I don't think cooking is for you."

"Really funny" she slightly punched the knight on his shoulder smiling" so you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Just remember, you don't have to put a strong front with us. Its okay to tear up when you're visiting her. As much as I like the" tough guy act" Ruby doesn't and she hates whenever your hiding you're emotions. Neither of us will call you a wuss if you cry."

"I think I have cry enough for anyone since that day, I don't feel like crying anymore. But sometimes I-"

"Guys!" Ruby shouted.

Both blonds gasped as they entered the room worried something has happened. They saw the red cloaked girl shocked as she pointed to the left hand of her unconscious mother.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Yang got worried.

"I saw it...Mom's hand, it moved. It was brief but it moved I swear."

"Ruby…." the blond brawler sighed softly feeling bad for her little sister.

"Of course her hand moved" Jaune smiled walking to the silver eyed petite" I told you Summer is fighting to wake up. This is probably her toughest battle yet and she's the only one who can wake up. Don't be surprise if she moves another part of her body or maybe if she even smiles. I will never give up on her, and neither should you."

"I believe in mom I know she will wake up. She would never let us down."

"Never" spoke the Arc.

"I believe in her too" the brawler smiled as her thoughts drifted to her birth mother _" I believe in Summer more than I could ever believe in her…."_

They have left the school ready to take one of the bullhead ships to the city of Vale. Even if classes ended for the Christmas break Beacon was still open and Ozpin has promised Jaune and the sisters to always visit Summer whenever they wish. The Arc turned to Ruby seeing her smiling, she was her usual self again. A smile spread over his lips happy to see her back. Every time they visited his mentor the young reaper will get bothered and emotional and it was normal for her to feel like that.

But Ruby wasn't the kind of person to always feel down, she was always cheery with a smile on her face. The blond smiled thinking, she acted just like Summer like mother like daughter. But she was right what the silver eyed petite said back at the room, Christmas hasn't been the same without the older Rose. At least he has lifted the spirits of both girls making them feel better that was always important.

"So what will be the plans for this year?" Jaune decided to bring the topic at how they were going to spend the holiday.

"Where else?" Yang gave the obvious answer.

"We'll be spending the time with dad and uncle Qrow" Ruby smiled" I think dad is going to cook his Christmas special dinner, its really good."

"She's only acting like this because of dad's dessert" the brawler smirked making the Arc laughed.

"That's not true I like all of dad's dishes...I just like his flan more over everything else he makes" the red cloak petite pouted.

"Told you" she chuckled" can't forget his egg nob, he makes it just about right. He always divides it into two, one alcoholic and non alcoholic. Last year I managed to take a sip of the alcoholic one and I recommend not to drink it, ever."

"So you did drank that egg nob I should it know" the young Rose frowned remembering Taiyang forbidding them from drinking the alcoholic egg nob" you were acting strange after you got back, you were drinking a lot of water."

"That was to cool my mouth off, that egg nob had so much liquor it literally burned my tongue."

"What about you Jaune?" asked the silver eyed petite.

"Same as always spending it with my family. But you guys are always welcome to join us."

"Maybe we should convince dad and uncle Qrow to come to Jaune's home this year."

"That's okay with me, we had a lot of fun that one time we came" Yang smiled remembering that Christmas with the Arcs.

* * *

As they were heading to the bullhead docking bay they spotted their fourth team member. Pyrrha decided to let them go ahead and visit Summer because she respected their privacy and personal lives. She believed there was no need for her to accompany them in something very delicate and personal. The red head champion was currently talking to someone on her scroll but her expression has caught the attention of Jaune and the sisters. She looked distraught, worried and most of all sad.

The rest of the team was starting to get worried, the red head wasn't the kind of person that will look down. Something must have happened they could tell that much they were wondering who was this person she was talking to. When they got close enough to their teammate Pyrrha has ended the call, her expression was still the same. Obviously she didn't kept it for too long once she saw them, she welcomed them with a smile. A smile they could all see was fake.

"Everything okay?" asked Jaune.

"Yes everything's fine" strange that she gave another fake smile.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other something was definitely up. Usually they will try asking their teammate what was bothering her but if it turns out to be too personal then the best thing will be not to ask. Before the young reaper was about to speak she was stopped by her older sister signaling her not to say a word. While Jaune was having an argument with his conscious of whether to ask Pyrrha what was the problem.

Maybe now wasn't the perfect time so he decided to stay quiet, for the time being. The knight and team leader will let it slide but he was obviously planning to make her talk later. Right now they had other plans for the day since it was the holidays they needed to visit some places. The last thing he wanted was his teammates keeping secret they shouldn't be keeping. Then again that sounded a bit hypocrite since he was keeping a big secret from his team and everyone else.

"Ready to do some shopping?" he smiled at his team, but at the same time he kept his gaze at the red head champion.

"You bet! I love Christmas shopping" Ruby jumped anxiously.

"Got my list ready" Yang smiled knowing exactly what to buy for her little sister.

"Let's try to enjoy this year as much as last year" Jaune smiled as the team boarded the bullhead.

"Can we visit Weiss after we're done at the mall?" the young Rose sounded hopeful looking forward to see the white haired heiress.

"Sure, I was planning to visit her before the end of the day" replied Arc.

"Count us in" the brawler agreed.

"Yes I don't mind if we pay a visit to our friend" Pyrrha smiled forgetting about her caller.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Vale General Hospital)

There has been many times in Weiss's life where she has been so bore. Her childhood wasn't easy, being raised in a high class wealthy family with little interaction with kids her age. She had her mother's company and her older sister while her father wasn't always in her life. She got bored but she cherished the memories she forged with her loved ones. Though she didn't had any friends to socialize with she had her older sister as for her mother, she didn't lived long enough to see her grow.

But that wasn't important because she didn't wanted to remember those days of the past. The point is she couldn't be more bore than right now. The large television set in front of her wasn't helping in the least especially when it was showing the news. She has been watching them for hours it was starting to become torture. Staying in a room for a month was the best way to bore her to death. Staring at the same four walls, at the same television, at the same bed, at the same window it was driving her crazy.

The Schnee heiress was wondering why she was still here. She was healed so why did she has to continue staying in this blasted freaking room? Did she forgot to mention she hated hospitals, that's right she does. Ever since she was little she had a phobia for them somehow their atmosphere gives her the creeps. Her aqua eyes softened thinking she was still alive, the memory from a month was still fresh in her mind.

She saw the sniper on that roof and he was aiming at Blake and she managed to get the faunus out of the way in the nick of time. She succeeded but ended up getting herself caught in the fire. An aura piercing round has penetrated her left abdomen putting her in a very life threatening situation. Weiss gave a sigh remembering doctors saying that it was impossible for her recuperate or even survived, but she did. They all called it a miracle she has survived but she knew the truth.

A miracle named Jaune Arc.

When she was told that Jaune was the reason everyone was healed and well from those bombs at the docks she didn't believed it. That he managed to summon an ally that was able to healed all of their wounds. Then the Arc summoned that ally again this time, to heal her wounds after saving Blake. That was the only logical explanation she survived the life threatened wound, the only explanation she was still here alive. Of course she grateful and thanked the blond knight for his kind act and she was thankful to have made it.

On the cupboard next to the bed stood the many balloon gifts and cards with the message" Get well soon" courtesy of her teammates, but namely from Nora. Not that she was grateful for the Arc but she would be a whole lot happier if she will leave this blasted room for good. She has missed life on the outside for so long to step into the city and feel the breeze, see the many sights, the people anything but this. At least she wasn't completely bored because her teammates and family would visit her every day.

Her older sister Winter has come to check on her every now and then. Her eyes softened, ever since she was brought to the hospital her father hasn't bothered to pay her a visit. At least her sister would make plans to see her even with her busy schedule. She knew as a high ranking officer in the Atlas military she will be very busy but still, she would come to visit her even if it was for thirty minutes. Her father hasn't seen her not even once.

It was just like him to get bury himself in his work that he will forget about his personal life, or forget he has a family. But her father wasn't always like this. There was a time he was so caring and always spend his time with his daughters. That was before, Weiss dispelled the thought not wanting to think about that. If she didn't leave this place soon she'll be moping about her past for who knows how long. Maybe today the doctor will bring her good news that she can finally leave this place. Or maybe she was asking for too much.

The door suddenly opened and the heiress saw it was one of the nurses bringing a tray with a rectangular lid covering it. She already had breakfast early in the morning, so this was obviously lunch. Another thing she didn't like about hospitals was the food it was down right bad, really bad. It had no taste and that was enough to be unacceptable in her department.

Weiss tried not to sigh in the presence of the woman not wanting to sound ungrateful for the hospital services. But she spent a month tasting the same type of food and for crying out loud she was SICKED of it by now. She was in high hope to hear the words that she can finally go and hopefully never taste this abomination they called" food". The nurse brought the tray to the free side of the cupboard as she smiled at the white haired heiress. She performed checked up on the equipment showing her status of the day.

"How are you feeling Miss Schnee?"

"I'm doing great Viola. Thank you for lunch" she smile cordially while on the inside she wanted to barf, just thinking about the hospital food was enough to make her feel sick.

"Is there anything you would like?"

"Yes, can you please change the channel. Anything that isn't news."

"Of course" the nurse took the remote from her the one place the heiress couldn't reach and change it where it was showing an action packed series.

" _I know of this show"_ Weiss smiled seeing a group of soldiers in blue armor taking on a group of soldiers wearing red armor _" the first seasons are funny but the story gets serious as the series progresses."_

"Let me know if you need something. You can always call me with the device on the bed."

"Thank you Viola I will."

"By the way. The receptionist just informed me you have some visitors."

"Those are some good news, please let them in."

The nurse nodded leaving the room. The Schnee heiress already knew who were the visitors. She would know better than anyone when her own team will come to visit her. This was the exact time when they will come. They have shown quite the amount of concern for her since she got shot to this day. Nora was the one who was very worried always trying to cheer her up and looking at things from a positive point of view.

These were the times she was so thankful and happy to have a team like them. Team WRNB was an important part of her life and she has come to care for all of her teammates when she would never admit it. Because they have been there for her through good things and bad. Weiss Schnee has accepted them flaws or no flaws and they have become her closest of friends. Maybe coming close to, what was the word? Family. The word brought a smile to her lips. The door opened and as usual Nora was the first to entered smiling widely at her partner, followed by Ren and Blake.

"Weissy!" the Valkyrie has to be the one to be more cheery than the rest of the team, not to mention the loudest.

"Nora I always appreciate your presence but please for Remnant's sake try to keep your voice down, this is a hospital not a mall."

The heiress only got a giggle from the orange haired girl. Weiss sighed knowing she wasn't going to stop being loud. After everything she's been through with her team she has gotten used to the Valkyrie's crazy antics. A smile spread her lips maybe she didn't wanted any other way. Has she really gotten soft since the start of the school semester? Then again deep inside this is what she wanted, friends. People to spend time with, to grow close with because she never had the experience when she was living in her home.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Ren.

"Help yourself" the heiress pointed to the covered tray because she wasn't going to touch it.

"Hm…." Nora opened the plastic lid taking a closer look at the contents.

It looked normal it was a set of mash potatoes with some vegetables, corn and a small piece of bread. It definitely looked like hospital food quality. The Valkyrie had the guts to have a small taste of the mash potatoes with her index finger. As soon as it hit her taste buds, her green eyes widened in shock. Not later she was gagging as she has tasted something nasty.

"Ewww! This is terrible, Ren these evil people are feeding poison to our leader."

"Tell me about it" the Schnee heiress agreed" Blake you're welcome to have a taste."

"No thanks" the cat faunus knew better than to eat that kind of food.

"Maybe what we brought you will make you feel better" the magenta eyed teen smiled.

"That's right" Nora smiled widely as from out of nowhere she has taken a small bag" feast your eyes on this!"

"What is it?" Weiss was staring suspiciously at the covered plate the teen has taken from the bag.

"Ren's specialty of course" the Valkyrie has given another big smile" pancakes!"

The heiress stood shocked when she removed the lid showing a fluffy stack of delicious pancakes. Her mouth turned to water dear Monty yes this is exactly what she needed. Food, real food calories for her body. The amazing aroma has reached her nostrils, her stomach followed with a growl she was that hungry. She has tasted Ren's pancakes back at Beacon and they were heavenly it no wonder why Nora was crazy about them. Ren gave the leader a fork and a small cup that had syrup on it. You can't eat pancakes without syrup it was the law of things.

Weiss took the first bite and it was as she has die and gone to heaven. Maybe because its been so long since she has eaten something so good and delicious, eating the food from the hospital has left a bad taste in her mouth. It didn't matter she was finally eating real normal food. Her eating was suddenly interrupted by the sound of sniffing and slight sobbing. When the Schnee heiress turned to see who could it be she was surprised to see Nora with teary eyes. Just like that she taken in an embrace by the girl.

"I'm sorry Weissy…."

"Uh..Why are you apologizing?"

"Nora I told you this wasn't your fault" replied Ren.

"But if I never suggested to eat ice cream Weissy wouldn't have never gotten hurt" the Valkyrie argued back to her childhood friend.

" _She thinks she's the reason I'm here"_ the heiress paused her eating before she broke the hug glaring at her partner" you dolt! This was never your fault so stop crying, there is no need to feel bad. It's no one's fault" she gave a look at Blake who was obviously looking guilty.

"Except the sniper, he's to blame" she added giving a sigh as she did her best to calm her partner" don't blame yourself Nora it was my call to make that action, my choice. None of you are at fault."

The orange haired girl was still giving the sad puppy eyes giving a nod. Ren stood next to her as the heiress picked up her fork.

"Now I would appreciate if you leave so I can resume enjoying these delicious pancakes."

"Come on Nora."

"Weissy get well soon, so we can find that evil meanie who shot you. We'll beat him up badly, we'll break his legs heck we'll break every bone in his body. Nobody messes with my friends or my partner!" the girl was take out of the room by the magenta eyed teen.

"That Nora I have thought so many times what is going on in that head of hers" Weiss took another bite from her plate.

Blake rolled her eyes at the comment" unfortunately for her that wont be happening. I got a call from Tukson, according to the Shadow Fang scouts the sniper was caught and arrested. He's serving a long term sentence at Atlas penitentiary."

"I'm guessing your group found more information regarding him" the Schnee heiress kept on eating.

"Its no longer my group. But yes, I asked Tukson to find more on the sniper. The Shadow Fang has never failed when it comes to gathering information" the raven haired faunus paused for a moment.

"Blake?" Weiss got worried at her expression.

"You said no one is to blame for your condition but you're wrong. The sniper is a member of Black Fist."

"I thought Adam might have sent someone to try and finish the job from the docks."

"I was so stupid. I should have known Black Fist wasn't going to stand on the side lines and do nothing. Because I revealed my identity they immediately acted. All faunus are their enemies, the White Fang and the Shadow Fang are considered their biggest threats. I-"

"Stop, don't finish that sentence. I told you no one is to blame. Not you, not Nora, no one except the sniper himself."

"But don't you see, I was their target. The sniper was going after me, that aura piercing round was meant for me not you. It should be me on that bed not you…."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Weiss suddenly lost her appetite frowning at the faunus" why do you have to keep putting the blame on you? What good would it do to blame yourself for something that was beyond your control ? It happened so suddenly we couldn't been able to see it coming. I was lucky I was able to spot the sniper on the roof. If I hadn't you would be in my place but it doesn't matter because it would have had the same results. Jaune would have healed you instead of me, that dolt would have still save any of us without a second thought."

"….."

"I want you to stop thinking its your fault. No more thinking so negative, just be glad I'm okay I'm still here. You are glad I'm alive and well right?" she raised an eyebrow at the amber eyed girl.

"Of course I am" Blake argued what kind of question was that? She would have never forgive herself if anything bad happens to her leader.

"Then end of discussion, now I want to resume finishing my plate" the heiress didn't realized the door of the room opening.

"Um Weiss?" Blake started.

"I would like to enjoy these pancakes in peace Blake so please…."

"Ahem…."

The white haired girl saw the nurse Viola standing with a disapproving glance seeing that she was stuffing her face with the pancakes.

"This isn't what it looks like. They're not mine, they're hers" she accusingly pointed to Blake who sweat dropped in response.

"Miss Schnee you know very well you are NOT allow to eat those kinds of unhealthy food."

"I don't care if its unhealthy I need the calories! Please don't take them away from me!"

Viola has already snatched the plate from her hands" if you want to eat, lunch is next to you."

"I don't want to eat that. Come back pancakes!" she was crying comical tears.

"Did you hear that Ren?" Nora showed her head from the door" she's suffering because she ate all the pancakes, you will have to make more."

"You!" Viola pointed at the Valkyrie" it is against regulations to bring outside food to this building and give it to the patient."

"Quick Ren we've been compromised run away!" she ran as fast as she could.

"We'll come back later Weiss" the magenta eyed teen went after his childhood friend.

"I want to eat more pancakes" the heiress was still crying comical tears.

"Here you go" Blake has brought the tray with the hospital food" bon appetite."

Weiss only glared at the cat faunus. After tasting such delicious dish like pancakes there was no way she was going to eat from this kind of food ever again.

* * *

(Time skip)

(Scene change)

(Location: forest region near Patron village kingdom of Vale)

Jaune blocked another strike from Dana. Both siblings decided to take a stroll through the forest that connects their home and eventually decided to have a sparring match. The young Arc was overjoyed to have this chance because this was the first match he was having with his older sister. He has always wanted to fight her seeing how strong and accomplish she has become. She wasn't just the eldest of the Arc siblings but she was the strongest, most experienced, like him she was a team leader of a huntsman team that graduated at the top of the class from Shade Academy.

He knew she will be a worthy opponent and he got his money worth because Dana wasn't going easy on him one bit. Apparently holding back doesn't fit with Dana Arc and even if Jaune was her little brother she couldn't afford to go easy on him. Because this match can be serve well for training. The female Arc wanted to give him with best experience she can give not to mention her brother was no push over, he has gotten strong without a doubt.

Ever since he was taken under the wing of Summer Rose he started becoming stronger. Then when her father decided to train him and not underestimate him the young Jaune was blooming like their ancestors. Slowly, but surely getting strong and stronger. The older Arc unleashed the fury of her weapon Achilles on her brother and he blocked and deflected all the attacks with good precision. It made her grinned feeling proud of him, but she was only getting started.

She kept on the offensive and Jaune kept blocking the way he uses his sword and shield were correct and he was keeping top form. He has come a long way from being a weakling, but that's how it was when it came to the Arc family. Dana for a moment gasped as Jaune went to the offensive using some quick strikes, followed by stronger ones and he even went for a shield bash. The graduated huntress blocked and dodged, impressed that her brother was able to move a bit faster than her.

" _At this rate he might surpassed me, or even dad and mom"_ a fond smile graced her features.

Deep inside Dana knew her younger brother was destine for greater things. That he had the markings of a true hero of the Arcs. Maybe he's the one to save Remnant from all this chaos, from the Grimm. A natural born leader with a vision of hope. The female Arc chuckled mentally, maybe she was reading too many fairy tales. The greatest joy of watching him grow into a strong huntsman and even better that she got the honor of being his older sister. That is why holding back was out of the question.

If she didn't give it her best then what will be the whole point? She charged at him, so ruthless to the point that she was going to kill him. Yet Jaune never showed a hint of fear in his blue eyes, proof of his maturity developed by the increased of his skills. Their clash was fierce, fast, merciless but at the same time it was a fight between two opponents that held a lot of respect for the other. After another clash of their swords the female Arc smiled breaking her stance. The match was going to go on forever if it keeps up.

"Good work little brother" the older Arc sheathed back her weapons.

"Thanks for not holding back Dana. You're just like mom and dad" Jaune smiled sheathing Excalibur and his Crocea Mors shield.

"You would improve more effectively if I don't. Its not easy but it has never been easy being an Arc."

"Dad also says that" he chuckled.

"Shall we head back?"

"I guess."

The sibling started walking heading back to their home. Jaune was feeling pretty good after that sparring match, it showed how much he has improved over the years. He was confident that the next time he meets that mute girl that works for Torchwick he will be the victor. But thinking about the holidays he hasn't forgotten about the big Christmas party his family always make. Every year they will invite the villagers to eat and spend time with each other. It was the Arc way to spend Christmas.

Since the celebration was too big to celebrated at the Arc's household they always used the village square where there was plenty of space for everyone to attend. Jaune already got confirmation from Ruby and Yang that they were coming with their dad and uncle and even Pyrrha accepted the invitation along with team WRNB. He smiled the party was a few weeks from now during Christmas and by then Weiss will be allowed to leave the hospital those were good news.

As he gazed at his older sister a couple of thoughts ran over his head. Dana was able to unlocked the family semblance of crystal summoning just like him but it didn't happened at an early age like him. He managed to unlocked it when he was only ten, but she seemed to have done it when she was older, according to what she told him.

"By the way Dana, you didn't exactly tell me when did you unlocked your semblance."

"Oh?" the female Arc smiled sheepishly" yeah guess I didn't gave all the details at the docks. It happened during my fourth year at Shade. I was having one of our sparring matches with my team before suddenly a glyph appeared before me with the our family symbol. I was shocked at first but, when I saw the crystal emerging from it I knew exactly what it meant. From it came Xander, my first summon."

"So that's how it happened" Jaune stood in thought" nothing like how I unlocked it. It was during my first mission with Summer helping the military guarding the Vale border. I would have been in big trouble with those Goliath if I never summoned Behemoth King."

"You unlocked it at a near death moment, that sounds like something that will happen to an Arc. I should feel lucky that wasn't the case with me."

"So how many summons you have so far?"

"A couple" she replied coolly.

"A couple? That's not being specific you know. Okay if you want to be cryptic since I haven't told you how many summons I have, its only fair. Then let's change the topic" for some reason Jaune gave a grin which it made his sister suspect it wasn't anything good" what's with you and Sun?"

"Wha…." suddenly the young woman's cheeks got red.

"Are you guys together?"

"No...There's nothing going on with me and Sun" Dana was blushing.

"We both know he has had a crush on you for a long time. You should do something about it."

"I...I know he's always doing his best acting more like a gentlemen" she had to chuckled because the monkey has failed many times in acting like one" he brings me flowers and I think its flattering and all but I don't know…."

"Don't know what? That you like him? Just talk to him anything not to act all dense and unsure."

"You're one to talk little brother" the female Arc smirked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You must have noticed, there's a couple of girls who are interested in you in more than the friends department."

"Really?" this have shocked Jaune a lot not knowing if it was true.

Dana was going to continue and let it slip to her brother. She remembered having a talk with Tatim after the docks incident. The cheetah faunus told her how her brother's teammates" have it bad" for him. It was true the older Arc has picked on it too. That the three girls Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang like her younger brother more than just a friend or teammate. Without having a clue Jaune has conquered the hearts of the members of his own team. It was a real shame her brother hasn't catch on the signs and realize. Any other boy would be so lucky to have three girls after you.

In the short time she has come to know more about the girls that compose team JPRY they were good people. Ruby was very nice, a bit hyper and she was so darn cute, Pyrrha was smart and kind and lastly Yang was very easy to talk to and she admitted she was one gorgeous girl with a hot body. As an older sister who cares for her little brother the right thing to do will be tell him the identity of the girls who like him. But then again, what fun will that be if she does go with it?

"Dana?" Jaune got worried seeing his sister with a far off expression.

"Oh...Its nothing" she smiled while ruffling his hair.

" _Maybe I should let him figure it out on his own. I just hope he doesn't take too long to realize his own team are his sweethearts."_

"Before we head back home why don't we try something different, like something fun?"

" _Great way to change topic sis"_ the young Arc rolled his eyes at his sister's not wanting to talk about her relationship with the monkey faunus" like what?"

"A race" she grinned.

"A race?" now that was something Jaune wasn't expecting to hear" like you and me running?"

"Not like that, a flying race. We'll use our flying summons one lap around the forest."

"You want us to race using our flying type summons?" the young Arc saw the idea childish but amusing and fun.

"Why not? I could use some entertainment after that match. Besides I want to know who's the fastest flier, my summon or yours."

"Okay I accept I'm sure he's not going to refuse a challenge" Jaune summoned a crystal" red eyes come forth!"

The crystal shattered revealing to Dana her brother's flying summon. It was quite the surprised even if she already saw it back at the docks. The large black dragon with a ferocious gaze and even more ferocious red eyes. No doubt this creature was truly intimidating, it wasn't just its size and appearance but its sharp claws and sharp nails were addition.

With them he could easily cut through all kinds of skin, mainly the Grimm's armor. Then she grinned looking forward to this silly race. She did wanted to have some fun for once not to mention, she hasn't had this kind of fun with her younger brother in a while. The black dragon didn't fazed her her summon was as ferocious as the creature before her.

"Ready for a race Red eyes?" asked the young Arc.

 _"Bitch, please I'll tear the competition apart. I'm the fastest when it co"mes to flying."_

"My turn" she smiled summoning a crystal" you have your dragon and I have mine."

Jaune watched the crystal shattering looking very curious to know his sister's flying summon. She did said it was a dragon so that perked his curiosity even more. As the light faded what stood between him and his summon was definitely a dragon. It was the same height as Red Eyes but its appearance was completely different from the black dragon.

The color of the body was white, the scales didn't looked as thick as his summon, the head and the neck were different too, the wings were the same size though. It had sharp fangs, claws and talons too and he was as intimidating as Jaune's summon. He didn't left the important detail the eyes of the dragon were blue, the opposite color of his dragon. Jaune was impressed not scared to know his sister has such creature for a summon. However, as soon as Red Eyes saw the dragon he got angry. Now the young Arc has seen his flying summon angry before but, this was a whole of anger he has ever seen.

" _YOU!"_

"Red Eyes what's wrong?"

" _Bastard you're here of all the pain in the asses it has to be you!"_

" _Meeting you again its not exactly a pleasantry for me either"_ replied the white dragon.

"Blue Eyes, you know him?" Dana got curious at the behavior of her summon.

" _Unfortunately yes…."_

" _Quit acting all noble and gentle it makes me sick!"_

"Okay Red Eyes you know him, who is he?" said Jaune.

" _The pain in the ass over there is Blue Eyes White Dragon. He's my sworn enemy, we fought many times but it always ends up in a damn draw."_

"So they know each other" said the female Arc.

"And apparently they're not in friendly terms" finished her brother.

" _Mistress Dana have you summoned me to defeat him?"_ Blue eyes was glaring at the black dragon ready to attack.

" _Bring it Blue Eyes bitch, I'll tear you to shreds!"_

"Whoa hold it!" Jaune got in front of the black dragon" I didn't summoned you so you could end up beating each other up."

"That's right we didn't brought you out just to kill each other" followed Dana.

Both dragons stared at each other for a moment before turning to their masters.

" _Why not?"_ both have said in perfect unison and their response made the Arc siblings sweat dropped.

"You guys are not fighting to the death period. You guys are here because my brother and I are having a flying race. One lap around the Patron forest just a friendly competition, nothing serious" explained the female Arc.

" _You don't stand a chance. I'm the fastest when it comes to flying Whitey bitch."_

" _Don't underestimate me. I believe in my strength and abilities. Just as I believe in mistress Dana."_

" _There we go again acting goody goody. Don't you get tire of acting like a noble douche bag?"_

" _Don't you get tire of acting like an ass?"_ countered the white dragon.

" _What did you say?!"_

"Enough Red Eyes stop with the insults. He's treating you this way because you started it."

"Now before we begin the race I will say the rules" Dana gazed at both dragons" there will be no attacking opponent, no scratching, no biting and no firing any blast attacks. You want to win and take the lead, then you have win with your speed."

" _Now where's the fun in that? I was expecting to burn Blue Eye's scaly ass with my fire balls."_

"Red Eyes, please try to behave and follow the rules" replied the young Arc giving a sigh.

Dana got on the back of her dragon ready to start the race. Jaune did the same mounting the back of his dragon. Both siblings were gazing at the other with a competitive stare, they wanted this friendly race. While Red Eyes and Blue Eyes were glaring at the other because they wanted to beat the crap of each other there was no competitive spirit going on between the dragons. The creatures readied their wings awaiting for the signal that will begin the race. One thing for sure neither of the summons were planning to lose, they were confident in being fast enough than the other.

"Ready...Go!"

Both dragons leap into the air spreading their wings high into the sky they were out of the forest. The Arc siblings were greeted by the beautiful sight of the entire surroundings of the Patron forest. The dragons flew at a high height making their riders feel the wind through their face. Red Eyes increased speed having the wind on his side his wings proudly spread taking the lead. But Blue Eyes gained the upper hand in speed reaching the black dragon and it remain there as a tie.

"Go Red Eyes!" cheered Jaune.

" _There's no way I'm losing to a douche like you!"_

" _You lack respect and discipline. How does your master puts up with you?"_ the white dragon brought a valid point.

" _I could care less about that. When he summons me he knows its time to bring an ass kicking to Grimm or criminal scumbags. Besides Jaune accepts me for who I am isn't that right? You don't care if I insult you."_

"I'm still trying to get used to it. But its okay Red Eyes whatever floats your boat" sweat dropped the young Arc.

" _See Blue Eyes douche dragon he's my buddy now its time for you to take a hike"_ Red Eyes increased the speed taking the lead again.

" _You shall not win!"_

"Come on Blue Eyes show him who's the fastest dragon" said Dana having a blast.

While the two dragons were doing their best to win the race and resuming hating each others guts the siblings were all smile. Jaune and Dana were truly enjoying the race, they were having fun. The competition was nice but the feeling of riding a dragon and feel the wind of your face, the feeling was like no other. Sure the young Arc has flied on Red Eyes before but he never gets familiar with the feeling.

It was the same with the female Arc Dana has used Blue Eyes before and she still never gets tire of that exciting feeling. To share such feeling with her little brother was the best. They were happy spending time together like this and it was clear Jaune didn't regretted letting his sister decided to go with this race. Their summons wanted to kill each other but their masters, they didn't wanted this moment to end.

* * *

(Time skip: weeks later)

Weiss stood seated on the Schnee private ship. The heiress couldn't be happier that she was finally dropped out of the hospital. She was overjoyed it was clear on her face. No more being in the same white room, being bored to death and best of all no more hospital food. Thank Monty she was back in the real world and since today was Christmas she was planning to head to Patron village and attend the Arc's holiday party. But she wasn't going there alone, the smile was still on her face turning to the person next to her.

Winter her older sister stood with her Atlas military uniform looking forward to accompany her younger sister to the party. Aside from wanting to spend Christmas with her she needed to personally thank the person who saved her life. She still hasn't given her gratitude to Jaune Arc but today, she was planning to. She was going to love going because her team were also attending, after getting a text from Ren confirming their assistance.

But even with all the happiness she was feeling there was part of her that felt missing. What was the point of celebrating Christmas if your family was incomplete? That's how the Schnee heiress felt. It seems yet again her father was absent from attending of what will be a family event. It hurt her that during the month she spent in the hospital he never visited her, not even once. A trip from Atlas to Vale was only less than an hour and he never bothered to board their ship to come. The thought was painful even when she has supposed to have gotten used to it by now.

This wasn't the first time the man was too busy with his own work that couldn't attend any family social events. After all, he was the president of the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss never knew when a tear rolled down her right eye and was immediately spotted by her older sister. When it came down to it Winter will get over protective of her younger sibling. Many times she doesn't show it but when she does, Monty help whoever has caused her harm because there will be no mercy from the high ranking Atlas official.

"I see no need for tears Weiss. I doubt you will shed tears of joy for leaving the hospital."

"You'll be surprise I was dying to leave that horrid place" she smiled trying to forget the reason she shed that tear.

"This isn't about the hospital, I'm well aware. I can see that hint of sadness in your eyes."

"Nothing's wrong I'm overjoyed we're heading to Jaune's village and celebrate together Christmas."

"But you wish he was here with us" Winter kept her tone in check as her aqua eyes narrowed" you know father is always busy with business. Keeping the family company in top form is his goal and duty."

"But what about his family duties?" the heiress tone broke" what about his duty as a father?"

"Weiss, we both know father hasn't been the same ever since" that night" I have given up that he will change to the person he used to be."

"I haven't" she whispered" will it kill him to stop focusing on the company for once and more on his daughters? Does it always has to be business over family with him? All I'm asking that he takes a break from work for one day and spend that day with us. Look at you Winter you're always busy with your work, always. And yet, you were able to take breaks to visit me at the hospital, and now you're able to join me for tonight. But father wont even acknowledge the thought of coming to see me or joining us for a nice social gathering with friends. It never crossed his mind."

"I admit, it wasn't easy to ask General Ironwood to give me those days off. But he understood my situation. When I told him you got wounded and you were at the brink of death he didn't hesitated to let me go. I am relief that the worst has passed and you're all right."

"Is father relief that I'm okay?"

"Yes he is. He might not show it but he was glad when I told him the good news. We Schnee are cold, proud and stubborn its our family trait."

"I don't know if he was glad. I haven't seen him, he hasn't even contacted my scroll."

"You'll feel better once we arrive at our destination" Winter gritted her teeth she wanted to help her little sister but the topic of their father was very delicate, it wasn't that easy.

"I will" she smiled turning to the older Schnee" you're with me after all."

Winter smiled giving a slight caress to her sister's head. The smiled the younger Schnee was giving her was enough to lift her spirits. It made the effort of accompanying her so worthy. After this was done she will make sure to thank her superior for letting her go. However, not everyone had that privilege to remove themselves from their business and attempt more important responsibilities.

The older Schnee's eyes narrowed in anger thinking about her father. How dare he missed this chance to spend time with his family? How dare he not visit his youngest daughter to the hospital? Not even once. It was that clear Weiss loved their father very much but he was failing to see it. Winter kept her gaze ahead in deep thought not wanting to look at her sister. After they were done with the Christmas party she will be having a serious conversation with the head of the family.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: Patron village town square kingdom of Vale)

The evening was beautiful its to be expected during the Christmas time over the year. Patron has always celebrated the holiday more lively and its meaning was more serious than any other place in the four kingdoms. To them, it was time to unite and spend time with each other as they were one big family. The decorations were bright with the intention to get a lot of intention, the people wearing their coats for the chilly winds.

Though it didn't snow in the southern region of Vale, Patron still suffered from those cold winds. It never hurt to bring some clothing to protect you from those breeze. There was one reason that made Patron stand out from the rest of the cities and villages of Remnant. Every year in Christmas the Arc family held out a banquet party for all the people. It wasn't just exclusively for the family but every inhabitant of Patron. That's how everyone will cherish the holiday as they were all one big family.

The villagers have gathered in the square the setting of the party. Every single person attended showing their respect and affection for the warrior family. Obviously the Arcs were the ones who defended their village from any kinds of threats, namely Grimm. The square was filled with long wooden tables and chairs with plates, napkins and utensils.

The only thing missing was the food which it was still in the work. As always due to the tradition each year the responsibility of the food fell on Joan and her daughters. The female Arcs helped their mother in the cooking from the oldest to the youngest. Slowly the villagers took their seats with smiles in their faces. They knew this year will be another great Christmas and what better way to spend it with the Arcs.

* * *

Jaune watched as his sisters were helping his mother finishing the preparations of the biggest banquet the village has ever seen. Well the people has seen it before once every Christmas. Just doing the shopping for the ingredients was an adventure itself. The blond teen remembered the really long list that looked like it was never ending.

Thank goodness he was done with his chores which there were cleaning all the seats, the tables, preparing the napkins with the utensils and organizing the candles. The knight finally left house deciding to give his family the time they needed to finish everything.

Jaune reached the village square seeing that it was already packed. The villagers were on time taking their seats and have started chatting to pass the time until the food arrives. He spotted his father John talking among the villagers always enjoying the company. Soon he saw his friends arriving Blake, Ren and Nora of team WRNB. They were the first to reach his view, followed by the members of his team.

The Arc couldn't be any happier seeing an overjoyed Ruby and Yang with their father Taiyang and Qrow not too far behind not surprise the scythe master was holding his usual silver flask. The blond knight rolled his eyes of course the Branwen will be drinking during the holidays. Last but not least Pyrrha was present walking over to the rest of her teammates. He was happy that they made it, but not all of them.

"Jaune!" Ruby waved at the blond.

"Welcome glad you guys made it."

"Like we'll miss coming here. Not after the last time we came we had so much fun, especially with your sisters" said Yang.

"Oh they'll be happy to see you two, especially Bella she's crazy about you Ruby."

"We're best friends already" smiled the silver eyed petite.

"I wasn't planning to miss this chance to know your family Jaune" smiled Pyrrha.

"They'll be more than happy to meet you. But they already know who you are" the blond knight knew his sisters are always talking about the great Pyrrha Nikos.

"I want food!" Nora shouted in excitement.

"In other words she's happy to be here, as do I" followed Ren.

"Thanks for inviting me too" said Blake.

"You're all my friends I wouldn't want it any other way to have you here" smiled the Arc.

"I don't mind spending another year with the Arcs" said Taiyang.

"You're more interested in knowing their egg nob recipe" Qrow added with a grin making the blond frowned" I on the other hand have other reasons for being here."

"Hit on the women and drink the alcoholic egg nob" replied the blond male.

"To me its more than a banquet but a party, can't say no to those" the scythe master took a sip from his flask.

"Glad you can all make it" John walked over to the group" I'd say the more the merrier, we are always glad to have more people joining us."

"We are honored for you inviting us again John" followed Taiyang.

Qrow gazed around the place his eyes fixed on the guests. Completely ignoring any males and focusing on the ladies. It was a real shame many of them were married and had children, but there was the exception of young ones ready for the taking. Some has caught his interest, ones with nice legs and great bodies.

He didn't regretted coming here, then something came to his view. A grin has formed on his lips, someone arrived who made the rest of these ladies looked amateur in the least. The one woman who has gotten his attention for a while now. The one he would never forget and torment his dreams.

Jaune looked at what the Branwen was staring at. He smiled seeing the last person that needed to be here and who just got out of the hospital. Weiss walked over to the group with a smile on her face, pretty much she was happy to see everyone again. However, the Schnee heiress wasn't alone. She was accompanied by a young woman resembling Weiss but she was obviously older.

Her white hair was tied on a bun at the rear left corner of her head with some brands on the right side of her face, with a small curled lock of hair that reaches that reaches below her left ear. She was wearing a white uniform and Jaune was pretty sure it was no ordinary uniform, it looked like it was from the military.

"Weissy!" the ginger bread haired girl was the first to received the Schnee heiress in a very tight hug.

"Nora...You're crushing me I get you're happy to see me but please...I can breathe."

"Sorry" she smiled her happy attitude was still there.

"We're all happy to see you Weiss and finally out of the hospital" said Pyrrha.

"Yes I am more than delighted to be finally out of that place" her aqua eyes turned to a certain blond knight" Jaune I already thanked you for what you did, but again I thank you for saving my life."

"Its okay Weiss one time is enough" it was no big deal for the young Arc.

"I on the other hand haven't had the chance to show my gratitude" older looking version of Weiss stepped forward meeting the blond" Jaune Arc on behalf of the Schnee family and myself I want to thank you for saving my sister's life. You can say I'm in your debt."

"Sure no problem I was happy to help" like a gentlemen Jaune shook her hand before blinking" wait, sister?"

"Everyone" Weiss smiled" I would like you all to meet my older sister Winter."

"I didn't know you had an older sister, nice to meet you" Ruby smiled at the young woman.

"I am pleased to meet all of my sister's friends and I would also like to thank the Arc family for being so generous in inviting us to your Holiday social gathering."

"The pleasure is all mine I'm always happy to meet more people especially the Schnee family" said Jonh.

"Nice to see you again ice queen."

" _It can't be don't tell me…."_ Winter paused looking a bit shocked.

As the older Schnee turned to see the one man she didn't wanted to see. Of all the people in this banquet HE has to be here. The man stood almost next to her, wearing that smart ass grin, holding the same silver flask she remembered seeing the last time she saw him. Same attire, same weapon, same disgusting pervert who's mentally was the equal to a Beowulf and believing every woman in Remnant wants to get into his pants.

Their eyes met ever since she heard his voice and neither said a word or made a move. But by now everyone else present was giving the two curious glances. It was clear they knew each other among them was Weiss because her sister has never told her that she knew Ruby and Yang's uncle. It was the same case with the two half sisters.

"Branwen…." her tone was as cold as her name.

"Ice queen" Qrow kept his grin.

"Winter you know him?" asked Weiss.

"Yeah uncle Qrow you know Weiss's sister?" followed Ruby.

"More or less" replied the older Schnee.

"I do. She wants me but she doesn't want to admit it."

Taiyang was the first to react as he sighed, same old Qrow. The rest of the group didn't know what to think while Weiss was shocked to think her own sister would have a" thing" for her friend's uncle. Qrow just grinned again and took another sip from his flask loving Winter's expression. If the older Schnee was angry before, she was right now vivid.

The glare she sent him was of complete murder and she was trying so hard not to reach for her saber. It was the same whenever she had the bad luck to meet him. He will come up with any wise crack smart ass comments while trying to flirt with her. The thought disgusted her yet, her cheeks got red not idea why though. It was unfortunate he had to come to his wonderful party, because she wanted to leave.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Can't turn down free food and free drink. But this holiday has gotten even better with you here."

"This holiday has been ruined with your presence its a real shame. Just when I thought I could enjoy this social gathering."

"Why don't we just get to the point already ice queen. You're dying to ask me out, go ahead say it" he grinned.

"I'd rather ask an Ursai out" she glared while everyone present sweat dropped.

"Bad choice, I doubt Grimm knows how to bang."

"Bang? What's that? Do Grimm explode or something? Does it mean when they get hit by explosive dust shells?" Ruby ever being the sweet innocent girl she is looked at everyone waiting for an explanation but they all stood quiet.

"Yeah something like that" Yang smiled while sweat dropping there was no way she was telling her dear little sister the truth.

It didn't helped that Nora was laughing in the background because of the silver eyed petite's comment and the blond brawler glared at her.

"Qrow can you please behave for once?" Taiyang sighed.

"Winter please" Weiss couldn't believed she was actually calming her older sister. She was the one who told her about emotions making you strong, but one couldn't let them over power you.

"Apologies" the specialist corrected herself taking her sister's warning to heart" I do apologize for losing my temper and showing inappropriate behavior. I assure you it will not happen again" she gave a quick glare to the scythe master.

"Ahem, anyway" John cleared his throat getting their attention" let's all take our seats because the banquet has arrived."

Jaune saw his mother and sisters arriving with so many plates. He got up deciding to give them a hand because there was still so much to pick up back at the household. Little by little the long table was getting the dishes prepared by the Arc family. It didn't took long before Jaune's team got involved wanting to lend an extra hand to their leader. Not just them, but team WRNB got involved too. Together they brought every single bowl and dish to the table giving quite the surprise to the villagers and all the guests of the banquet.

The blond teen spotted on the far corner of the table the three huntsmen that for part of his father's group Zekiel, Borik and Ivan. They were all staring at the food like hungry wolves looks like they were that hungry. Joan got seated next to her husband and Jaune, the rest was followed by Arc girls followed by the rest of team JPRY, Qrow Taiyang, then team WRNB and Winter stood next to her younger sister.

"Before we begin with the feast, I would like to share a few words" John has gotten up from his seat" as you all know this is the result of our annually tradition that the Arcs have been doing for years during the Holidays. It is pleases me to see old friends returning to spend time with us and also new guests, I do hope we get to see you again next year. We hope you enjoy the food and never forget to remain true to each other with your family and friends. Well does anyone would like to add something else? I can see many of you seem hungry I don't want to keep you waiting" he chuckled.

Surprisingly it was Jaune who raised his hand.

"Seems my son wants to add some words, go ahead son."

"I…." the young Arc cleared his throat as he got up from his seat" first of all I would like thank all of you for coming. Now let's be honest, the main reason you came here was for the food there's no denying it, I am pretty hungry" he chuckled while some of the people did the same" I'm hoping our family tradition keeps going through years to come and I'm hoping Remnant retains the peace its been holding since the great war. That's why I promise I will try hard to maintain it but I wont be alone. My friends and everyone from Beacon will ensure to keep it. So everyone...No matter what the future holds, please cherish every single day of your lives and make sure there are no regrets. Because fate is unseen and we never know when things can change...For better or for worse. I wont let that happen because I'm not doing that for all of you, but everyone all over Remnant because I love this world as much as anyone."

When his words were over he got seated, only to be followed by a long silence. The blond knight tried to ignore it but it was hard not to. Taking a quick glance he noticed the members of his team staring at him with a longing expression. It almost felt like they were able to see right through him, it scared him somehow. The rest was hard to tell.

Maybe they were too hungry to give it thought about his speech. Or maybe they were trying to process the meaning behind his words. Jaune needed to say those words it was exactly what he was feeling in his heart. There was nothing wrong with being honest. Finally the silence was broken by the sound of John clearing his throat catching the everyone's attention.

"Quite a speech son truly...Inspiring" he smiled" now I believe we have kept you waiting long enough, let's enjoy the Holidays with these feast time to eat!"

* * *

(Time skip)

After the feast everyone decided to get together and talk. It was usually the outcome of the banquet. It was part where everyone will get to know each other more. Ruby and Yang decided to spend more time with Jaune's sisters since they get along with them so well. Weiss wanted to spend more time with her team, while Taiyang was talking with John and Joan the conversation topic was children.

As for Winter she was glaring daggers at Qrow and that's how she spent the rest of her evening while the scythe master was happy to invite her for a drink. So they talked while somehow the older Schnee still giving him hateful looks, it was hard to tell whether she was enjoying his company or just hating his guts, or maybe both.

Jaune left the town square in search for Pyrrha. Apparently shortly after everything ate the red head champion took off. It made the blond knight worried that she will wander of without saying a word to her teammates or leader. She wasn't the kind of person to keep quiet if something was bothering her, she will always speak her mind according to how she feels.

The young Arc took a guess to search the park since was the first place that popped in his head. To his luck he found the red head seated in one of the benches looking in deep thought. Her bright green eyes were on the star filled sky. Jaune thought maybe she wanted to be alone or maybe she needed a friend to talk to. Either way, he went for the second choice.

"Pyrrha?"

"Jaune, what a surprise to see you here" she smiled.

"I didn't saw you at the square so I went after you."

"Sorry I guess I did left without saying a word to anyone. I wanted to take a stroll through your village."

"Is that what you wanted you could have ask me to give you the tour. Its my home town after all."

"You're right it was a bit selfish to look around on my own. But I couldn't wait I've been looking forward to see how is your home and it was exactly as I thought it would be. A peaceful village filled with joyful people. I'm glad to see they looked up to your family."

"Well my family are basically the protectors of Patron. My dad leads of group of the strongest huntsmen in the village they're the ones who always go outside to patrol and my mom is in charge of the guard militia. Some of my sisters are members of the militia too. We Arcs are the ones to provide the security and stability to this place, yeah we're that famous."

"I wonder what position you would had if you chose to never come to Beacon?"

The question caught Jaune off guard. But he very well knew the answer. In the original time line, he failed his father's training and failed to meet his expectations. Joan talked to him in giving him the position of guard of the militia but John refused the idea and he suggested that their only son would be useful as a house keeper.

The thought made his stomach turn he was the only male in the house and he wanted to prove himself he has what it takes to become a hero. That is why he left the first time to get those forge transcripts. He never give up he could become something better than just a simple house keeper. If only he'd meet Summer during the original time line then he would have been able to show his father his worth a whole lot sooner.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha got worried seeing his expression" are you all right?"

"Never been better: he gave her his most fake smile ever" if I never left Patron to go to Beacon, I guess I would be a guard like my sisters too."

The red head spartan gave a nod for some reason she didn't believed him. She wondered why the lies? Why the secrets? Jaune was their friend and leader and as a friend and teammate she believed she had the right to know what was bothering him. Not just her, she was aware Ruby and Yang had that right too. Maybe he didn't trusted them enough that must be the only reason she could think of.

"Pyrrha?" her attention was caught by the blond teen seated next to her" I have a feeling you didn't came here just to admire the view. I think there's something else."

"What else could there be? I like being here and watch the beautiful view, its relaxing."

"But I don't think it will help with your problem."

"What problem?"

"I noticed for a while you've been acting strange. You spaced out most of the time and you started acting different when we saw you talking with someone on your scroll. When we left Beacon after visiting Summer."

"…."

"You looked really sad, its probably the first time I have seen you like that. Feeling like talking about it?"

The question angered her how dare he? Here she was worried sick about him wanting to know his problems and he pretends like nothing's wrong with him. He has the nerve to ask her what was her problem because it was true, something was really bothering her. The Arc got it right it had to do with that call but what other choice did she had? She was willing to open up and tell him simply because she knew how strong are her feelings for the blond leader.

"I guess you can say there is something wrong and it does have to do with that call."

"Whoever you were talking to must have been someone close. I'm just taking a guess."

"And you guessed right Jaune. I was talking to my mother on that day."

"Your mom?" the Arc was a bit surprised since he has never heard the red head mentioning her relatives this was the first time. Not even during the original time line she talked about her parents.

"I suppose I haven't brought her into topic since entering Beacon. My parents are famous in Mistral they're very successful people in the market area. My mother owns a department store producing the best clothing in the four kingdoms and my father owns an automobile company that also makes the best transportation in the kingdoms. They're both very hard workers and dedicated to their jobs. Because of it, they hardly had any time to spend it with me."

Jaune stood shocked not believing she had those kinds of parents. Always busy to spend time with their daughter realizing the harsh truth that Pyrrha was living a life of loneliness. At least his mother was always there for him when he needed her, the same with all of his sisters.

"I was their only child they always focus on their business. My mother wanted me to follow her footsteps but I chose to use the money she lend me for allowance on professional trainers. I wanted to become a skill huntress so I show the same dedication my parents show with their work. She wasn't happy when I told her wanted to become a huntress but she respected my choice and recommended me to go to Sanctum. That's where I started making a name for myself, it was also my mother's idea to give television a shot hence Pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes."

"So it was your mom that convinced you to become the mascot."

"I only did it because she was so happy when she brought it up. She was actually paying more attention to me. We even talked for so long and it was the first time I had a real conversation with her. I was able to understand her and she was able to understand me too, it was a wonderful feeling."

"And your dad?"

"He never paid attention to me, his work was his only life. I rarely saw him home, it got worse when I started attending Sanctum. When I competed in my first tournament none of them were there. It was the same result with the other three but when people were chanting my name I felt completed I had that impact on the audience."

"Your fame was like a way for you to escape the reality of feeling lonely from the lack of attention of your parents" the Arc stood in thought.

"When I left to go to Beacon none of them were at home. I just left an empty house that is supposed to be my home. I lost them when I joined the academy. When you saw me talking to her I was trying to convince her if she and father can meet me and have a holiday dinner. I failed to get in touch with them. It was the first time though, every year I tried to get together with them but they're unable to come because of their work" she dried the incoming tears.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha I had no idea you were dealing with something like this" Jaune pulled her to a hug as the spartan sobbed softly" the loneliness must be horrible to never had the attention of your parents. Its like you didn't had them at all, might as well be an orphan."

"I love them very much, I just wish they could notice how much I love them. But I can't show that love if they can't be there when I need them the most. I missed those days when I was little and we would spend the holidays together as a family as it should be."

She broke up the hug as much as she loved it smiling at her leader" but that doesn't mean I regret coming here I was so happy you invited me to your family banquet. Not was I able to know more about you and your family but I spend the holidays with my team and the rest of my friends."

"Don't forget taking a stroll to home town" he smiled.

"Yes I'm sorry for not adding that one to the list" she dried her tears with a smile" I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems Jaune."

"What are you talking about? You would never bother me Pyrrha. I'm not just your teammate but your friend. Any troubles you had you can always rely on me to help you. What kind of leader I'll be if I don't help my team?"

"Thank you" she smiled feeling her heart skipped a beat" I actually feel better to have tell you, telling a friend your troubles is great even if I you don't find a solution for them. Is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead shoot."

"Since I told you my problem how about you tell me yours?"

"My problem? I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Jaune" she cut him off with a serious stare" for a while you've been hiding something from us, I don't know what this secret is but I think its time you tell me" she saw his blue eyes widened in shock" I'm not the only one who feels this way Ruby and Yang also know you're keeping something. Please tell me…."

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, keeping a secret? I…."

"Please Jaune don't lie I don't know if its related to your secret but, does it have something to do with tonight's speech?"

" _You got to be kidding me! Pyrrha's is a whole lot smarter than I give her credit for…."_

"The way you said your speech during the banquet. Its like the peace in the four kingdoms isn't going to last, why? Is there something out there that can shatter that peace?"

" _If she only knew but I can't tell her. Ozpin told me strictly not to tell anyone about my wish, the end of the original time line and the alternate time line I created…."_

Of course he knew the grave consequences of telling someone about his wish. Though it pained him dearly not to tell the members of his team even if he trusted them with his life. True so far the only ones who knew his secret were the headmaster of Beacon and Summer but he only told Ruby's mother before telling Ozpin, and that was when he was just four.

" _Okay Jaune time to think. I can't escape from this Pyrrha already suspects too much. What if I tell her? No if I do that I will obviously have to tell Ruby and Yang too."_

"Jaune?" the red head champion stood worried staring at the blond who became so silent all of the sudden.

"You're right…." he replied in a whisper" I do have a secret but this secret is too personal to reveal to anyone, even you and the rest of my team I'm sorry Pyrrha. This is way bigger than your problem with your parents. Before you say anything else let me tell you I do trust you, I trust Ruby I trust Yang everyone all of our friends. But know this" he put his hands on her shoulders gazing deeply into her bright green orbs" I'm not planning in keeping this secret from the three of you forever I will eventually tell you, but not now."

"And when will that be?" Pyrrha's tone sounded convinced she knew she wasn't going to get him to spill the beans.

"Someday I'll be ready to tell you guys" a smiled spread his lips" now can't forget the holiday tradition."

"Is that…." the red head paused as Jaune has taken something from his pocket it was something very familiar they used during this time of the year.

"A mistletoe? Yeah."

The Mistral champion blushed seeing the Arc putting the mistletoe above her, she knew perfectly what was going to happen next. And by Monty Oum she wanted it badly if this was a dream, she didn't wanted to wake up. She felt Jaune's lips touching hers in a soft kiss that felt like the happiest moment in her entire life. Her face, probably it was as red as her hair the feeling was amazing. It was a shame the blond knight broke the kiss smiling at her.

"…..."

"Happy Holidays Pyrrha."

As Jaune left the red head stood in her place without moving a muscle. She only kept staring at the retreating form of her leader and secret crush with a red face. Her only thoughts were she wanted to taste his lips again and never let go.

* * *

When Jaune returned to his home he was surprised to see Ruby seated in the porch near the front door of the Arc household. The blond knight wasn't expecting to see this since he was hoping the red cloaked petite would be spending time with her friends or his sisters. Even with her bad social skills she could still get along with those people.

Her expression wasn't sad, so she wasn't feeling bad about something unlike Pyrrha that he was able to tell right away. The silver eyed reaper looked like she was sicked, that was enough to make him worried. Then again he knew she was onto him with his secret thanks to the red head champion. But he was still willing to help her after all, Ruby was his partner.

"What's wrong with this picture?"

"Oh hey Jaune!" the petite smiled.

"Why aren't you hanging out with my sisters? You get along well with them."

"I was talking to Resse and Bella earlier but then I didn't felt so good. I am so full, I ate so much. Can't stand up, can't walk either."

The blond laughed getting seated next to her" guess the food was that good eh?"

"The best I've ever had your mom and your sisters graduated from chef school."

Jaune chuckled Ruby looked so adorable even when was full he smirked" I think you like the cookies Elize made even more."

"Those cookies were delicious! I had so many of them. Maybe that's why I don't feel so good, too many cookies" she paused staring at her partner.

"What is it? You looked like you want to say something to me."

"I guess I do" she lowered her head" your speech sounded a little sad…."

"Did it? I was trying to cheer everyone" that was the biggest lie he has ever said.

"You looked sad when you were saying it too. It almost as you were hurt about something. I didn't like it, why were you sad?"

"Ruby I wasn't-"

"Don't lie!" the silver eyed petite pouted" you shouldn't lie to your friends especially me, your partner."

"I know what's going on you're worried I get it. I got enough of that from Pyrrha and I talked to her about my secret and I will tell you the same thing I told her. Someday I'll be ready to tell you everything, as my team you guys have the right to know."

"Your secret must be something big if you're keeping it to yourself. Do you tr-"

"I trust my team" Jaune cut her off" you, Pyrrha and Yang I trust you three more than anything. That's why I will tell you guys someday."

"Okay" she smiled before groaning" I'm so full! Why does the food had to taste so good?"

"Maybe this will make you feel better" the blond knight put the mistletoe above her.

"What's that?" she blinked truly not having a clue what it was.

"A mistletoe Ruby I'm sure your dad told you about it."

"He did" the silver eyed reaper sounded nervous" he told me it was holiday tradition when two people were under the mistletoe they're supposed to…Kiss" she muttered the last part.

"You're right."

The young Arc got closer to the petite as he planted a soft kiss on her lips shocking the girl. Ruby stood frozen feeling hips lips pressed on hers, her cheeks got red. But the kiss was quick and he removed himself smiling sweetly at her.

"Happy holidays Ruby."

Jaune left and the silver eyed girl stood in place still wearing the same shocked expression, her face blushing too. Ruby felt her heart beating fast not knowing what to do or what to say, she was just motionless the kiss shocked her in a good way. She slowly touched her lips still not believing they have felt the lips of her partner. The rosette stood there until she realized it wasn't a dream and by now she forgot she was full from eating too much.

* * *

Jaune took a glance at the kitchen spotting Joan and his sisters helping with washing all the washes. Considering it was the result of the banquet those were a lot of dishes to wash. The Arc girls were always helpful and they would do anything showing they were as hardworking as their parents. Before arriving to the house he spotted John talking to Taiyang and Qrow.

The scythe master has finally stopped bothering Winter letting her talk with her younger sister. Something caught the blond knight's attention it was coming from the fire place. Usually it was his father who would use the place. Sometimes he would gather the family and tell them the tales of their ancestors. Those stories were his favorites smiling at the thought.

When he got closer to the fire place, there was someone sitting in the small couch. But it wasn't his father. Jaune sweat dropped seeing Yang holding a cup of egg nob he recognized it. The blond brawler looked like she was having a good time but he noticed she looked odd. For starters she was smiling for no apparent reason because she was alone. Her face was a bit goofy that was the only word he could come up with judging from her expression.

"Jaune!" the lilac eyed blond called with a big smile" come sit with me. You gotta try this egg nob its the best I had ever!"

"You okay Yang? You don't look like yourself."

"I'm more than okay I'm alive!" she raised her cup winking at the young Arc" come on sit with me."

" _There's definitely something wrong with her"_ the knight took a seat next to the brawler.

"Get closer to me Jaune I'm not going to bite you sheesh" she pulled him closer preferring his company very close.

" _Now I know something wrong"_ he tried not to blush" are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine" she laughed taking another sip" great egg nob, here Jaune take a sip."

When the drink was close enough his nose he immediately caught the scent of alcohol. Now he knew what was wrong with the blond brawler" Yang which egg bob did you drank? There was one on the table and another in my home."

"The big bowl from here, why?" she smiled in a flirty way.

"That egg nob had alcohol in it, you're drunk."

"No I'm not I'm just living a little, having a good time. Its the holidays everyone should be having fun."

" _Leave it to Yang to get herself drunk during the holidays. Taiyang isn't going to be happy about this."_

"I feel sorry for you. You're in trouble when you're dad sees you" he sighed" come on let's get you out of here."

"Stop don't be a party booper let me enjoy myself, hey stop!"

"Give me the egg nob Yang, you've had enough as it is."

"No I'm not giving you anything!" her eyes turned red" let go!"

The struggle ended as the cup fell off the brawler's hand and shattered when it hit the floor.

"Way to go Jaune, look what you did. I love that egg nob now you're going to bring me another cup."

"I'm taking you back to Taiyang. He's not going to be happy when he sees you."

"First you keep secrets from the rest of us and now you ruined my good time. What else are you going to do to me?" her lilac eyes watered.

"Getting drunk its not a good time. Don't say I didn't warn you when you start throwing up believe I know how that feels. And don't get me started on the hangover its really bad" he paused about the second part she mentioned.

"You are hiding something from your team, from me right?" her tone clearly said she was at the brink to cry" that speech was give away and me, Ruby and Pyrrha were able to tell you're hiding something. I've known you since we were kids, I've told you all my secrets heck you know me more than I know myself. So why do you have to keep one yourself? What's so big about this secret anyway?"

" _Its bigger than you think and a whole lot serious, plus you wouldn't believe me if I tell you"_ Jaune gazed at the teary blond" look I already talked to Pyrrha and Ruby and just as I told them I will eventually tell you someday when I'm ready."

"I want to know now" Yang scoffed before glaring at the young Arc" are you gay?"

"What?" he sweat dropped.

"Is that your secret? You're a homo and you fear of coming out of the closet. I swear Jaune you better not be a sausage lover or so help me-"

"Whoa whoa! I'm not okay!" he gasped" I am not gay so you can erase that thought."

"I don't believed you" she crossed her arms.

"You got to be kidding looks like all that alcohol is finally getting to your head in a bad way."

"Prove it" she grinned" if you're not gay then prove it to me."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" Jaune chuckled not taking the brawler seriously because she was THAT drunk.

"Touch my boobs."

"Huh? Come again?" he blushed and thought he heard wrong.

"Touch my boobs Jaune. If you're not gay then there's no reason to be afraid to touch them. A homo would never do something like that, so go ahead."

"You want me to…." he thought he was living a crazy fantasy dream.

"I want you to touch them with both hands" Yang puffed her chest proudly showing the Arc her D cup beauties hiding behind her yellow tank top.

"How about a kiss?" why he was being stupid in turning down a once in a life time opportunity than to touch a gorgeous girl's chest? Especially if it was Yang's chest.

"That's test number 2 don't rush me. Come on grab 'em."

" _This is either a dream come true or a nightmare. Please Monty don't let anyone come and ruin the moment."_

Unleashing his courage like he was about to fight a powerful Grimm Jaune reached his hands heading to their destination. His face was completely red as he touched them and it was amazing. Her breasts were so soft like puffy pillows. Yang was grinning with a blush on her cheeks enjoying the feel of his hands on chest and his expression was truly arousing. She needed to control herself if this keeps up she might not last to do the second part of her test.

"What are you waiting for Jaune? Do something, fondle them a little."

And he did he fondled them in a circular matter loving the softness. He prayed to Monty and the heaves above not to get a nosebleed. But with so much bravery his hands left the beauties.

"There I did it! I'm not gay, I'm embarrassed and I like it."

"Sure looks like it" she laughed" now for the second part."

She grabbed him kissing passionately. Jaune felt Yang's tongue entering his mouth and the experience was out of this world. Of course he ignored her breath which tasted of pure alcohol. It was a miracle a certain part of his male anatomy hasn't reacted yet. Or maybe it has reacted and he hasn't noticed. It should have happened when he touched her boobs and this kiss was wild. The brawler broke the kiss giving the happiest and most satisfying grin she has ever shown.

"You're definitely not gay mmm…."

"No kidding" he sweat dropped.

Suddenly Yang went to the ground and thrown up.

"Mom! Quick bring the mop!"

* * *

(Time skip)

After everyone returned to their homes and the guests left Patron Jaune volunteered to clean up the town's square. His mother and sister did enough so he didn't minded sweeping the ground and taking out the trash. It was a lot of work but he has gotten used to it coming from a hardworking family. A sigh escaped his lips remembering what happened with a drunken Yang.

Was Taiyang upset with her when he found out? Pretty much he couldn't believed his seventeen year old daughter has gotten drunk for the first time. Then he started rambling that he didn't wanted her to turn into Qrow that was the last thing he needed, another heavy drinker. Best part of all nobody saw him touching her boobs or the french kiss she gave him. That wonderful memory has been buried in his head forever.

"I see your busy."

The blond knight smiled seeing John" yeah I don't mind cleaning all this mess. Mom and everyone has done enough I want to do my part."

"Always thoughtful" the head Arc smiled" once the holidays are over you'll be returning to Beacon for the second semester."

"A huntsman in training's work is never done I guess. As a team leader its my responsibility to tend the school until the semester's done."

"So since its still early to ask. You know the Vita Festival is a few months away."

Jaune stopped his sweeping at the mention of the Vital Festival. He stood in thought how could he forget? That was the event where everything change for the worse. Yang getting framed for what happened to Mercury for attacking him when he was defenseless, Penny getting killed by Pyrrha, then the invasion at Vale and the assault on Beacon. Finally Pyrrha getting killed by the mastermind of the evil plot.

"Jaune? Son are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm okay sorry I spaced out. I got lost in thought about the Vital Festival."

"Yes and speaking of the festival, are you competing in the tournament?"

"Of course I will. My team will be ready you'll see, we'll win."

"That's the spirit!" John friendly slapped him on his shoulder" I know you'll do well. I'll be watching the tournament from my new HD flat screen television set thanks to your mother."

Jaune rolled his eyes yeah the HD tv was Joan's Christmas gift for her husband and loves it" try not to get too excited."

"That's a trick question I'll be more than excited when I see your team taking down the competition like a bad habit. After all the mighty Pyrrha Nikos is in your team."

"Don't forget Ruby and Yang they're capable fighters. Trust me together we're a force to be reckon with."

"I'm not doubting you I know Taiyang's daughters are good fighters especially his youngest Ruby. The girl was accepted to Beacon and skipped two years from her combat school that's quite the achievement."

"She deserves it she's really something and she's also a genius when it comes to weapons."

"Now who's getting over excited?" the head Arc laughed" is this is you now, I don't want to see you during the tournament."

"Hey as team leader I have a right to compliment my teammates I-" Jaune got worried seeing John coughing" dad you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine just a small cold nothing serious."

"You sure? You're coughing a lot."

"I'll be okay son don't worry about it" he resumed coughing" I'll leave so you can finish up here. Happy Holidays Jaune."

As the man left Jaune stood in thought looking worried. For as long as he has known his father he was a strong huntsman and also a person in perfect health. It was very strange to see him catching a simple cold.

* * *

(Scene change)

(Location: unknown)

There was the sound of constant dripping, it was leaking from a large pipe. The dark corridor barely had any light to illuminate the area. There was a figure seated paying attention to nothing in particular his attire was dirty and burned. Adam Taurus kept on holding to his weapon not looking happy in the least. He had every reason to be angry, his actions on the operation to wipe out the Shadow Fang was a failure.

It was a suicide attack killing so many human and faunus alike but in the end, he will be rid of his enemies. But it was impossible when he found out that they all survived and among them, Blake. It was a miracle he managed to escape the explosions on time but he still got hurt eventually, his aura has healed all the bad wounds. His mask was gone due to the destruction. But that wasn't his actions has caused the end of the White Fang.

His pupils as well as the rest of the faunus army have all been arrested by the Vale police. Now the faunus organization was on the brink of extinction. Adam glared remembering how upset his superior was with him for his screw up. Now all that he had left was his hatred for humankind and of course to the one who got in his way.

The one person he should have killed a while back. His thoughts were on the cat faunus and former apprentice the next time he sees her face to face he will show no mercy. The faunus commander heard footsteps getting louder, somebody's was approaching him.

"You must be upset that you're plans have being delayed" he replied with a grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about Adam dear. Nothing has changed" Cinder approached him as her amber eyes glowed" your little stunt at the docks was foolish at its finest the fall of the White Fang is on you. The plan will resume as schedule, phase two will commence soon."

"….."

"Consider yourself lucky" the woman made a fireball appeared on her hand" that Roman left just in time for your war game with the Shadow Fang started. He still plays an important role in the plan anything would have happen to him because of you're carelessness, there would be serious problems between us."

"Is that a threat?"

"Just a fair warning. I will not let your personal quarrel with the Shadow Fang put the plan in jeopardy. Try to lay low for a while and don't cause any more trouble okay?"

Adam tightened his fist in anger not wanting to looked at the woman in the eyes. She may be a human but she was strong and intimidating.

"Its time to make preparations for the operation. Emerald is already informed she knows what to do, as do Mercury" Cinder made the fireball vanished as she began to walk away from the faunus commander.

"Are you going after the Fall maiden again?"

"Not for the moment" a wicked smile spread her lips as she took her scroll, opening the device was the picture of Jaune Arc.

"I have a new target…."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-OMG! Its finally done the chapter's done I'm crying manly tears. Please enjoy this 18k+ words chapter and 46 pages even if it was late I'm really sorry life is sure keeping me busy.**

 **-Weiss is alive see I told you she was going to be okay Jaune saved her summoning Palutena.**

 **-Now I know a lot of you are asking the big question" when will Summer wake up?" well I will give you a hint. She will wake up "before" volume 3 starts.**

 **-Another summon from Dana has been revealed her dragon summon who is none other than the Blue Eyes White Dragon from Yu-gi-oh. Yep I totally intended for that dragon to be her summon since Jaune has the opposite and I also intended for Red Eyes and Blue Eyes to be rivals. Also Blue Eyes will be a lightning elemental even if his elemental card attribute is Light.**

 **-There will be more Qrow/Winter in chapters to come because I am totally making this pairing canon nuff said I love this pairing.**

 **-So far I there wont be a new summon for Jaune not yet anyway even if I already know exactly who is next on the list.**

 **-Now I'm happy to say I have officially entered alternate volume 2 in the next chapter.**

 **-WARNING SPOILERS for volume 4 episode 5- nothing much to say aside from the fact that Blake's parents are so cool. Kila is such a carefree and kind mother NOTHING like Raven and Ghira is obviously the over protective father just like Taiyang. I found it funny that Kila likes Sun as she was supporting Black Sun while Ghira doesn't like him (maybe he's supports Bumblebee lol). Also I knew I recognized Kila's voice from somewhere her VA is Tara Platt she is most known for voicing Temari from Naruto.**

 **-For those that don't know I have written a one shot that takes place after volume 3 its a Blake/Yang friendship titled" The Challenges ahead".**

 **-I also started a new Jaune/Blake story titled" Walking the Forged Path" I just uploaded ch3. However I am going slow with this story because I am still waiting how volume 4 will play out.**

 **-Curse those damn plot bunnies ideas are flowing through me so many of them. I'm already thinking of a future RWBY crossover with the Tales of series.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Enemy


	25. Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _'_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices.

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

* * *

Chapter 25 Enemy

Fire that's all he saw. It was being accompanied by destruction along with the screams of thousands of people. Buildings were in shambles, he knew of this place. Jaune was so shocked of course he would recognized this city. It was Vale and it was currently under attack. Along with the panicking people he was able to see the creatures of Grimm running amok. They were all hunting them like a predator hunting it's prey.

It wasn't those dark creatures but he spotted members of the White Fang, attacking and murdering innocent people. No, the blond knight couldn't take it anymore. He was panicking, it was happening. This was the aftermath of the Vytal Festival. This was the setting where it all started for him. When he made that wish that sent him back to the past. How can this be happening. Jaune ran the streets, there wasn't any sign of huntsmen or huntresses. He wasn't successful, at least not yet.

Jaune couldn't believe it, the day has finally come. This was the day Beacon would fall, the day the Grimm crossed the border into a full scale attack. He tried so hard to prevent this day from happening, he has failed. The blond was getting desperate for no signs of life or any of his friends. The fire and the destruction was everywhere. They have lost against Cinder, her plan being fulfilled once again.

Eyes widened at the realization, if it was too late to do anything, it could only mean that Pyrrha was already. The Arc erased the thought that she, Ruby or Yang could be, they must be around here somewhere still fighting. They were strong, they wouldn't lose so easily. Maybe they were aiding the Atlas military to fend off the dark creatures from attacking any innocent civilians. He refused to cry, there was still hope, deeply in his heart he thought everything will still be all right.

What the knight saw ahead had his gasped in horror. Bodies, thousands and probably millions of dead bodies lie before him. He fell on his knees from the shock, it was worse than he thought. Dear Monty did he failed so bad to prevent all of this from happening. It looked even worse from when he first experienced it in the original time line. Any hopes he had were gone, vanishing into the air.

An anger cried pierced the skies as Jaune got up running only to see more death and destruction. What was point of making that damn wish if everything will happened again. There was no need to go back to the past if the same future was bound to take place. Even with all the training he did, it was all for nothing. His hardships were all for naught and now he was paying the prize for his failure. If things could get any worse, he really doubt it. This was too much to bear for the knight.

But they did, fate was so cruel. What Jaune was staring now had him on his knees, his skin turned pale, his eyes wide like he was experiencing a real live nightmare. Before the Arc stood the three bodies of his teammates. Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang were all pinned to wooden crosses, they've been crucified. Their expressions were one of pain and agony, but it was too late. They were dead and all the blond could was cried while screaming at the top of his lungs.

Footsteps caught his attention, someone was near by. Turning around, his expression changed to one of pure hatred. There, stood Cinder with a grin on her face. The amber eyed woman was truly enjoying the destructive sight. As if she was mocking him that he couldn't stopped her. It was her victory and his loss there was nothing left to live for anymore. The Arc grabbed Crocea Mors and his shield, fight was his only resolve. Stop her now, at all cost he has nothing to lose.

He charged at her but the woman only needed to lift her right hand to stopped him. Jaune gasped as his hands and feet were tied up by fire shackles. With another motion from her hand, he was brought to his knees. Cinder slowly walked to him, keeping that infuriating grin that he hated. But for her, it symbolized her victory over Vale and Beacon. She made her weapon appeared in bow mode having the blond at her mercy just the way she wants it.

"Do you really think you could change the outcome?"

"….."

"This is meant to happen, and you can't stop it" she made an arrow appeared on the bow.

"I'm sorry everyone…." it was all Jaune could say in despair" I tried...I really did, but it wasn't enough to save all of you…."

"Farewell fallen knight."

Cinder fired the arrow at his heart killing the Arc instantly and, everything went black.

* * *

Jaune rose from his bed with his face covered in sweat. He took a few deep breaths before he realized it was all but a bad dream, a very bad dream. The blond was back at his dorm in the bunk bed with above him was his partner Ruby, still sleeping obviously. On the other side stood Pyrrha sleeping and above her, her partner Yang. The Arc gave a sigh of pure relief being back here. The dream felt so real and it would become a reality if he doesn't stop Cinder from fulfilling her plan.

But at least things were on his side for the moment. The amber eyed woman was currently in hiding due that she has her face in a wanted poster along with Emerald Sustrail. Also Amber was safe she didn't got part of her maiden powers absorb by the amber eyed woman. Meaning Cinder wasn't as powerful as she currently was in the original time line. Looking at his bed, he won't be getting any more sleep. Reaching for his scroll he checked the time, it was five in the morning.

Jaune was okay with the time, he could take advantage and do some training before starting the day. Carefully without waking any of his teammates he picked up his usual attire and a towel to take a shower. Minutes later he emerged from the bathroom dressed and left the dorm before, glancing at the three girls. Once the door was closed he had no idea they were awake, each had their looks of concern. Ruby and Yang wanted to checked on their leader but Pyrrha stopped them. The blond needed some time off for now.

* * *

After some intense training sharping his own skill as well as improving his teamwork with his summons. Jaune decided to take a break getting a bottle of water from one of the vending machines. Taking a shower after the training was the usual thing to do but the Arc didn't felt like it, not yet. The blond didn't even felt like returning to the dorm. He took a walk around the school and it was a miracle Goodwitch didn't catch considering, it was still too early to be awake or walking around the hallways.

His walk lead him to the courtyard the sun hasn't risen yet, no surprise. The blond leader needed some time for himself after the nightmare he had. Taking a sip from his water, Jaune remained in deep thought. Those images of that dream came back to haunt him. The fire, the destruction, the many deaths, the armies of Grimm rampaging and the cruel death of his teammates. It all lead to his own death at the hands of the amber eyed woman. Will he be able to make a difference, will he be able to prevent it all from happening.

What's worse he still hasn't said a word of the truth to his own team. And he wasn't planning to tell them at least, not yet anyway. But that was the least of his problems, stopping that evil woman has always being his top priority since he got back to the past. His summons were all with him, the many times he have reunited with them in his mind scape they were all willing to help him stop the amber eyed woman. With their assistance he will make the difference, he will change that tragic event no matter what.

"Out for an early stroll through the school?"

Jaune has gasped jumping at least four feet as he turned behind him to see Ozpin. The headmaster was holding his usual mug with hot cocoa or coffee. The hot beverage depended on his mood or the situation. The blond got up annoyed, it wasn't the first time the man would sneaked up from him from behind. Sometimes he wondered that he was the real ninja instead of Blake.

"Would you stop doing that?! I might end up dead from a heart attack before I get a chance to fight Cinder."

"Apologies Mr. Arc it has become a rather" force of habit". But why so early outside of the school? Glynda saw you leaving and she was planning to give you a week of detention, if I hadn't stopped her."

"I guess I do own you" he smiled in relief a week in detention with the woman wasn't nice.

"It's still troubling you. The burden that was given to you, why else would you be out so early away from your dorm?"

"I only went to get some early training and then decided to come here to...Think, I guess."

"Think about your mission. Mr. Arc you're still young to be shouldering everything on your shoulders."

"If I don't then what would be the point of that wish becoming true? Why was I given this chance to return to the past? If it not to change it for the better."

"We already had this conversation. The future has already changed, the time line you have created it's completely different from the one you used to be in. With it, it is uncertain what events will unfold in the future."

"Will the attack at Beacon still happen?" that was the question he kept asking himself day after day.

"Though it's a different time line, any of your actions up to this point will not change the incoming future. The attack in Beacon will happen. Maybe even worse than from your time line or completely different in your favors. Point is Mr. Arc, the future is still dark to see. We won't know what await us until the day comes."

"Then I have to continue training and get stronger until that day. I will not let Cinder have her way."

"Why don't you try to forget about those future events and focus right now instead? Everyone deserves a little R and R every once in a while."

"With the Vital Festival around the corner, it's hard to relax. The events I told you about before the festival will start commencing today. The cafeteria incident should be this morning."

"The food fight, yes you did told me about it. Quite amusing" Ozpin took a sip from his mug" Mr. Arc, are you planning to tell your teammates about your dilemma?"

"No, I haven't yet. I thought we came to an agreement that they should know until the right time."

"And when will that right time be if I may ask? When Beacon gets attacked?"

"Not by then I...I don't know. I'm still thinking about it and it worries me how they will react. They might think I'm crazy."

"I won't rush you since this is a very delicate matter. But do not take too long. The trust between teammates can be easily broken. And they might begin to suspect seeing various signs, like your odd behavior."

"Odd behavior? I haven't been acting all weird. I'm acting like my usual self" Jaune argued he's being the same at least, that's what he believes.

"Let me remind you. Miss Rose, Miss Nikos and Miss Xiao Long aren't dumb. Sooner or later they will start to see right through you. The longer your keep this secret from them, the harder it will be to rebuild that trust you have forged with them."

"When should I tell them? What right time do you think I should tell them?"

"I believe the only one who can answer that question is you, Mr. Arc."

" _Figures"_ like he didn't saw that coming.

"You should head back to your dorm. Breakfast will be serve soon."

* * *

Jaune did as told and returned to the dorm hallways. By then, the sun has started to rise and he was in deep thought about Ozpin's words. It's not that he like keeping secrets from his team but this was one secret, too big, too shocking and too crazy to believe. The headmaster was right about his teammates not being dumb, he knew it. Ruby was clever when she wanted to and she can be very observant sometimes. Pyrrha was clever and observant, and pretty much clever.

Yang might be a blond but she was anything but dumb or an air head. She can be smart when it came down to it and she can also be observant. He couldn't kept this secret from them forever, he will have to tell them. But when, things were too complicated as they were. The Vital Festival was near and that's when the invasion will happen. Another thing that had the Arc in thought is coming events.

This week new students will be arriving from the other schools. They will be participating in the Vital Festival tournament. Cinder and Emerald will come as transfer students from Haven. However, that will no long happened since both women were on the wanted list. It made the blond knight thinking what's going to happen. Will the amber eyed woman had other plans in mind, will she send other people in her place, it was too confusing to think about it.

It was as Ozpin told him he needed to stopped focusing on future events and focus on the present. This whole time travel thing really has him stressed out. It was impossible to relax when so much was at stake. Jaune could hear his summons talking in his head telling him to stop over worrying himself. While Red Eyes whined that he was acting like a pussy for over thinking things. It was the dragon's way of showing he was worried for his master.

The Arc returned to his dorm. By now his team, were probably up. At least he knew Ruby would be awake she was a bouncing ball of energy. But not in the same extreme level as Nora. As Jaune opened the door they were already awake as he thought. The three girls have already changed into their school uniforms. He blinked, that was sure quick. Almost as if they have being up for a while, but that couldn't be. Looking at their faces, he was able to tell something was wrong.

Their eyes said a lot maybe, because he has knew them so well. They were worried. The blond stood shocked there's no way they knew he left way earlier. Were they awake when he got up. That would explained their expressions. So the leader thought ahead it was his job to always be there for them and help them at any costs. Lying was out of the questions because they'll be able to know. The three girls could read him like an open book.

"Before you guys ask. Yes, I went out early for some training. Then I went to a stroll and had a talk with Professor Ozpin. Nothing else happened."

"We understand Jaune" Ruby didn't sounded convinced but she kept a smile.

"I like to keep myself on shape all the time. But I wouldn't go so far to get up so early, no thanks" replied Yang although she did seemed to believed her fellow blond.

"Pyrrha?" the Arc turned to the red head girl who stood silent" everything okay?"

"I don't think it's okay. Was it necessary to go so early without letting us know."

"You guys were sleeping" he sweat dropped.

"I wasn't" said the red cloak girl" well I was, until you woke me up."

"I was fast asleep" followed the brawler.

"Sorry my bad. I promise it won't happen again."

"You mean sneaked out so early in the morning?" pressed on the red head.

"What is wrong with getting some training done? We're in a school that are teaching us to become huntsmen and huntresses. Is there actually anything wrong with me wanting to train on my own?" he was starting to get irritated with Pyrrha's attitude.

"No Jaune, I don't see nothing wrong with you wanting to train...Alone" her tone sounded said at the last part" but there is something wrong with you wanting to train at five in the morning. It wouldn't hurt if you let us know before hand of your future plans. We are a team after all, right? Ruby, Yang do you agree with me?"

"Sure. I don't mind if we get some training together. If it improves our teamwork" said the silver eyed petite.

"I don't mind either. Just, not so damn early. You can count me out on that one" followed the brawler.

It was at that moment the Arc realized his mistake. Sure, he wanted some training on his own because he needed to prepare himself. He also needed to improve his teamwork with his summons but, what about his team. His teammates needed training too, their teamwork needed improvement too and here he was thinking about himself. Why was he being selfish, oh that's right, he forgot he knew the future of this school and it wasn't pretty.

He saw Pyrrha getting killed by that amber eyed evil bitch, no pressure. The fate of Beacon was in his hands, that's why he needed to become strong enough to stop it. If they only knew. The blond leader rubbed his forehead, still Pyrrha, had a point. It wasn't right to wake up so early in the morning without telling his team. He should have at least left them a note or a text in their scrolls. Looking at Pyrrha, Ruby and Yang, they did looked worried.

"Okay I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to leave on my own without saying a word to you guys. We're a team and as leader I should be more aware of my actions. The next time we'll go together and train, how's that?"

"That will be great" Pyrrha smiled" nothing will make me happier than to see our teamwork improving further more."

"Right! We can't forget the Vital Festival is almost here. And we're competing in the tournament!" Ruby was hyped.

"Oh yeah, we're competing, and we're winning" Yang grinned clashing her fists.

"All the more reason why we have to train together. Don't you think Jaune?" the added the red head champion.

"How can I forget?" Jaune smiled while on the inside he was feeling dread _" I will never forget."_

"We're training and we're going to become the best team in Beacon. We're dominating that tournament" smiled the Arc.

"Damn right we are!" now the brawler was even more hyped.

"I'm hungry" Ruby smiled hearing her tummy roar.

"Time to get breakfast" followed the red head.

"I think Weiss's team went ahead already" said the blond brawler.

"You guys go on ahead. I have to take a shower and change."

"Well, I don't mind sticking around" Yang grinned while winking at her leader.

Her comment made Pyrrha and Ruby to dragged the girl out of the dorm.

"Hey come on I was only kidding! It's not like I was really going to stay and take a peek...Mayyyybe…."

Jaune only shook his head in amusement with a smile, he went to the bathroom.

* * *

Lunch finally arrived at the school. The team stood seated at the cafeteria. It wasn't any different from the original time line. Well different. Because Jaune was seated with his team with his partner Ruby next to him, Pyrrha next to her and Yang next to her. In the other table next to their stood Weiss's team. It was the usual with them. The Schnee leader was polishing her nails, Blake was reading a book and Ren was watching over Nora. The Valkyrie was throwing white grapes to Yang with a spoon. Same thing that in the original time line. The blond brawler was doing a pretty good job. The sight made the Arc smiled. It also made him missed the original version when he stood on the other table. Suddenly Ruby was gone. It's not like she vanished, she has ran off from the table. Jaune had no idea where she go. He tried asking Pyrrha and Yang but they didn't seemed to noticed the red cloak petite leaving.

Then he remembered Ruby came to her team's table with a big book. Maybe it was a photo album. He wasn't so sure when that time he didn't took a good look. She said something about" starting the semester with a bang". Then Yang made a lame pun after. So there was nothing to worry about. If this time line was tied to the original one, then she should be fine. And on time, the petite arrived throwing the big book on the table. It was original titled" Vytal Festival Activities property of Jaune Arc". But it was all marked in red. The blond leader sweat dropped. He remembered busting his butt writing the training program for his team. And just like that his partner decides to write it off and named it" Best Day Activities". But he couldn't be made at her, so he only smiled at the girl. It was so Ruby, to do something like that. It was cute.

Ruby cleared her throat before speaking" sisters! Friends! Partner! Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream."

"This oughta be good" Yang smiled before catching another white grape.

"A dream that one day, the four of us would come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!"

"And I'm guessing that book that it rightfully belongs to me. Will be used for our best day activities?" Jaune smirked.

"Uh...We're partners, partner buddies and we're suppose to share. I thought you wouldn't mind if I take the book" the silver eyed girl gave him a cute expression.

"That book is the training program I designed to prepare us for the Vytal Festival. You're not forgetting we're competing in the tournament?"

"Of course not!" she quickly replied.

"Yeah. We're going to kick some major butt. We already have it won" said Yang.

"Even if we have Pyrrha with us. We still need to train. All teams no matter how good they are, needs to practice and get ready. The competition is going to be fierce. I want all of us to be prepare for it."

"We'll be ready" smiled Ruby.

"I agree we should practice our teamwork for the tournament" spoke Pyrrha" but I don't mind if we spend some time together as a team. Having fun will help our teamwork to get stronger. It's not just by training."

"Fine. Take their side" the Arc sighed while the sisters giggled.

"Yeah! Now we can kick off the semester with a bang!" said the red cloak girl.

" _Here it comes"_ Jaune rolled his eyes at the incoming pun.

"I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Ehh! Guys? Am I right?"

In response Nora threw her an apple" boo!"

" _Thank you Nora"_ the blond leader smiled, if she hasn't done that, it would have been him.

"Look guys, it's been a two good weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year our second semester is going to be great! But classes start back up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today!" oh yeah, Ruby was sure hyped.

"Doesn't the Christmas party at my home count as one of those activities" Jaune smirked he couldn't helped it, he had to bring it.

Yang only felt embarrassed hearing that. Her whole face turned red. She hasn't forgotten getting drunk and who knows what other stuff she did. But she knew one thing. Her father was so mad at her. It took him a full week to get over his anger. It was a real shame she didn't know she has kissed the Arc. And it was mean that the blond hasn't told her anything. Pyrrha shook her head remembering how the blond brawler acted. It was the same with her little sister. Both decided to forget that ever took place. But the brawler erased the thought, grabbing the apple Nora threw her for her lame pun and throw it back. But it missed it's mark as the Valkyrie laughed in return.

"Anyway!" Ruby went back on topic" we already know what we think of the best day activities. But we don't know how out dear leader feels."

Jaune rolled his eyes while his partner was giving him the sad puppy eyes. Oh boy, he won't fall for it no matter how cute she looks. Maybe this is what they need. It's true that they've been training hard for the tournament. But he hasn't forgotten about that woman and her evil plans. If he remembers the past time line. Today she, Emerald and Mercury will be arriving as exchange students from Haven Academy. That was nothing but a big lie. He already told Ozpin to call the headmaster of said school to confirm the information on those students was legit. That is unless, the headmaster was working for Salem. The Arc couldn't get a break, not today. But he wanted to be nice for his team. They deserved it.

"Okay...Okay...I'll play along, for the moment. I'm sure you must have worked hard to make this day the best day ever. So, yeah. I'm in."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she hugged her partner" you won't regret it!"

And suddenly the wonderful team moment was interrupted by a pie hitting Yang's face. Jaune gasped at the sight as his teammates stared at the one responsible. Nora was obviously pointing at Ren while he sighed covering his face. They all knew who was REALLY responsible. Weiss only face palmed, while Blake closed her book knowing something bad is going to happen. Her kitty senses were telling her trouble is on the horizon. Yang's eyes were read, angry. Ruby followed ready to attack and Pyrrha followed. That's when the Arc realized in shock. About today.

" _The food fight! I can't believe I forgot!"_

 **(Music" This is the day" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

In a heart beat Weiss's team had thrown all the food on their table. Jaune acted by flipping their table using it for cover. It wasn't long before the other students at the cafeteria imitated the whole thing. Other screaming" food fight" and it all went down so fast. Team JRPY were being pinned down on the defensive but that was going to changed. The Arc wasn't happy with the food time from the original time line. He barely did anything. But now that he could fight and he was strong, he wasn't missing out on this. By now so many students were downed for the count and the cafeteria looked like a real mess. The blond knight told his team to spread and find weapons to fight the opposing team. Yang was able to find the turkey gauntlets, Ruby found a food tray and Pyrrha a long bread stick. That will do, with the right strategy.

Jaune sent the team's heavy hitter, the blond brawler after Nora, Ruby after Ren, and Pyrrha after Weiss. Meaning, Blake will be his opponent. Knowing the cat faunus was experienced and skilled. She was also the leader of the Shadow Fang. Another reason to take her seriously. He gave his team the signal to go out and attack. He ordered them to spread out and take on their perspective opponents. But there was a problem. He still hasn't found a weapon for him. His eyes were all over the place. The Arc saw a kettle lid and a long spoon, that will do for a sword and shield. Eventually, he left the table and went to the battle. Now that he thought about it, this will make good for training. It will prepare them for the tournament, well sort of. They won't be using food at the festival, that's for sure.

Jaune was able to see Ruby blocking brocoli sticks from Ren with her tray. They seemed to be even. But the red cloak girl was fast, the magenta eyed teen was going to have a hard time. Yang wasn't that hard trading blows with Nora. It was a good idea sending his heavy hitter against their heavy hitter. He hoped it doesn't turned out like the original time line in which the Valkyrie sent the blond brawler flying crashing the roof of the cafeteria. with her watermelon hammer. But it was looking good. Both ladies were even. The Arc knew both were strong and formidable opponents. All he needed to do now, is focused on his opponent. The blond leader immediately blocked something with the kettle lid. A line of sausage wieners resembling a whip. Blake was the owner of the tasty food. Blue eyes narrowed as he was ready to faced the cat faunus and underground organization leader.

Now Jaune knew what he was getting himself into when he chose to fight Blake. Though, this wasn't a serious fight, more like a sparring matching. Only difference, they were using food for weapons. No using semblance since they were still inside the school and this wasn't combat class. This was just plain old fun. But still, it was considered training for the tournament. The others of his team were taking it seriously. So, he will do the same. He blocked another swing of the sausages, she could really used it well. It was no surprise Blake's weapon Gambol Shroud was also a sickle with chain. So the long line of wieners could be used like that part of her weapon. The Arc blocked more attacks getting closer to the cat faunus as she did a couple of back flips. She was fast and agile but he had brains. So the obvious thing to do was attack her weapon of choice. Using the long spoon he cut through the wieners, rendering the raven haired black girl weaponless.

Blake found another weapon since there was food everywhere. Two long bread sticks. Jaune smirked, his weapon wasn't really food. It was made of silver, enough to smash through any kind of food. He crushed through those breads like a hot knife through butter. Using the kettle lid he hit the cat faunus sending her flying. He actually won. Guess he was lucky to be able to caught her off guard. Someone like Blake wasn't that easy to let her guard down especially with her cat-like reflexes. The blond turned to see how his teammates were doing. Pyrrha dominated Weiss, no surprised there. Ruby ended up using her speed to outmatch Ren, giving the silver eyed reaper the victory. However, Yang was still fighting Nora as the Valkyrie was throwing soda cans at her. Looks like she was being pushed to a corner. So Jaune ordered his two teammates to back her up. They were a team, they will fight together.

Ruby and Pyrrha blocked all the soda cans as the Valkyrie went to form a watermelon on a pole. Jaune gasped, that was the watermelon hammer she used to beat the blond brawler in the original time line. This time, he will make sure she doesn't win. Besides, it was four against one. They had the advantage in numbers and with the right strategy. They can win against the hyperactive girl. Jaune told Yang to head first while the other two went to both of her sides. He will go from behind. The four were surrounding the Valkyrie and yet, she was grinning in confidence. It wasn't a good sign. Nora charged some lightning into her arms and the Arc saw this. She was using her semblance after all, so he countered with his own. Jaune summoned Darknut as the dark knight used his shield to blocked her powerful lightning swing. It was strong enough to destroyed his armor as he changed back to crystal form.

Yang took the chance that the Valkyrie was wide opened and punched her with a straight hook of her turkey gauntlets. The girl was sent flying and she was out. It was the end of the food fight.

 **(Music end)**

"Yay! Team JRPY triumphs!" cheered Ruby.

"We dominated this fight" followed Yang.

" _Sorry about that Darknut"_ Jaune apologized to his summon.

 _"No problem. I'll have my armor back."_

"That was pretty good, Jaune."

The team turned to see Cardin Winchester with his team. The leader was holding a big piece of ham, using it as a mace. Russel had two fish on a stick, using them as daggers. Miltia had kitchen mittens to use as if they were her claw gauntlets. Her twin sister Melanie was the only one that wasn't using something like that. But she was holding a couple of fruits and vegetables to throw around. It looked like they were ready for a fight.

" _Hold on. We have to fight Cardin's team too?!"_ the Arc was shocked, this never happened in the original time line.

"We were watching the whole time" said Melanie.

"We want some of the action" replied Miltia.

"Truth is. We were waiting to see who was the winner of the fight. I couldn't be any happier that your team won, Jaune" the Winchester grinned.

"Hey, if they want a piece of us. Let's not disappoint them" Yang was ready.

"Yeah" followed Ruby.

"Yang, take on Miltia. Ruby I'm counting on you to handle Russel. Pyrrha, I leave Melanie to you."

The red head nodded.

 **(Music: "Time to say goodbye" from the RWBY volume 2 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Team JRPY faced off against team CMRM. They separated as the opposed team followed them. Cardin wanted a piece of Jaune, it was that clear. He wanted to fight him for a while since their match at combat class. The Arc knew so he will used that to his advantage. There was no need to worry about the others. They were able to take on Weiss's team with no problem, they will do fine against this team. Ruby was already fighting with Russel and gaining the upper hand in speed as she went left and right with her food tray. The poor teen didn't lasted long as he was taken out. That was one down and three to go. Jaune blocked and countered all of the Winchester's moves. They weren't sluggish at all. It proves the team leader has been training. There was a big difference between this Cardin and the one from the original time line. Maybe it had to do with his teammates. He didn't had the Malachite twins back then.

The blond focused back on the fight as he countered more of his moves. He was giving the tall teen a run for his money. All the training he had gave him so much experience. Not to mention he's been giving so many training schedules to his team, it was crazy. Yang even made a joke calling him a" training dictator". He didn't minded, because they needed all the training they could get. It was more than just participating in the Vytal Festival, but the coming invasion. But all the training has paid off making the three female members on his team, stronger than ever. Pyrrha was always perfect and invisible. She made work of Melanie in minutes even if the girl gave it her best. Yang went fist to fist with Miltia, even using kicks. But the other twin wasn't able to beat her. Once again she got beat just like that time at the Klub. Leaving him and Cardin as the only ones left standing.

With the others finishing their fight, they started cheering on their leader. Even Weiss and her team were cheering for the Arc. It made the blond smiled as he continued to fight off the Winchester. The tall teen glared as his attacks weren't working. Looks like his training was enough to defeat him. After he trained so much. Jaune still had the advantage over him. His best wasn't enough as his rivalry with him escalated. The blond has proven to be a better fighter and leader. Cardin needed to show him that he was better. But he was caught off guard and he got hit by the kettle lid as he fell to the ground. Everyone cheered as the fight was over.

 **(Music end)**

"Great fight Cardin" Jaune offered him his hand.

"I don't need your help or your pity" he growled as he got up.

"Come on. It was just a fun fight, nothing too serious. We'll be representing the same school at the Vytal Festival."

"That doesn't matter to me…." he muttered but the Arc didn't heard him.

"That was so cool...I love these guys" Sun was present smiling at the sigh, his friend next to him didn't looked happy since his whole face was covered what it seems to be grape juice.

Suddenly the doors of the cafeteria opened revealing Goodwitch. She quickly used her semblance at the whole place organizing everything to the way it was before the food fight started. All the tables, chairs and right in place. The blond teacher frowned in disappointment at the teenagers. They shouldn't be doing such childish things. In the cafeteria of all places. A place designed to eat and take a break.

"Children please" she fixed her glasses" do not play with your food."

They didn't listened to her as they were chatting and laughing. Jaune was getting complimented while Cardin wasn't happy of his performance. His loss to the Arc put him in a bad mood. Yet his team weren't upset, they know he gave it his best. The same with them. After all Team JRPY has been training like mad preparing for the Vytal Festival. Maybe they should do the same. Goodwitch frowned again that they were ignoring her. This was a sign of disrespect. But before she could scold them, Ozpin arrived stopping her.

"Let it go."

"They're supposed to be the Defenders of the world" she sighed.

"And they will be, when the time comes. But for now, just let them be kids. After all, it won't be a role they will have forever" the headmaster gazed over at Jaune" some have already matured more than the rest and has taken upon themselves to shoulder a great burden."

The blond teacher gave a slow nod knowing he was talking about the Arc. The traveler from the future. She still found it crazy that he was from the future and he already the coming events. The huntress will obeyed the headmaster but she wasn't going to let this go without a proper punishment. She cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear her and they all turned pale at the way she was glaring at them.

"I hope you have enjoyed your" fun". Now, you'll be having it at detention."

Everyone groaned in response.

* * *

Jaune gave a sigh. He always wanted to play Ruby's board game. A strategic game where you're one of the four kingdoms and try conquer all of Remnant. During the original time line the sight of the game caught his interest and he offered Team RWBY if he could play with them. Of course, Weiss told him he wasn't smart enough to handle it. How he wanted to prove her wrong. But how could he, when he was starting to believe she was right. The blond stood seated in one of the round tables of the library with his team. They were playing the War for Remnant game. The Arc chose to be the kingdom of Vale, while Ruby was Atlas, Yang Vacuo, and Pyrrha was obviously her home of Mistral. The leader was more than excited when his silver eyed partner mentioned it since they had detention and couldn't do anything. So to kill time the red cloak girl offered to play the board game.

The first turns of the game weren't so hard. Then he started sucking bad. His kingdom was being invaded in all directions. With Yang's cunning traps and Ruby's cruel strategies, he was cornered. So here was the big question. If he was such a great leader and strategist how come he was so bad at this freaking game. Jaune couldn't find the answer to the question. He tried his best to enjoy the game, but he was failing. Next to him stood Weiss and her team. The heiress was trying to do her homework from Oobleck's class. Blake was reading a book, pretty obvious. Nora was snoozing off while Ren was reading a comic book. In the other table next to them stood team CMRM. Cardin looking upset and bored as hell, Melanie was in the same boat while her sister Miltia was reading a book with Russel. Both seemed to be enjoying it a lot. This was their detention for causing the food fight.

" _Come on Jaune think. Don't let them destroy the proud kingdom of Vale."_

" _You suck balls in this game"_ Red Eyes gave his opinion.

The Arc ignored the dragon's comment as he focused on the game. Looking at his cards he had no idea if he had a good hand. Gazing at his teammates he saw Yang winking at him as if she was trying to intimidate him that he was screw. It wasn't going to work. Well, sort of. Ruby was all smiles holding her cards. And Pyrrha was trying to look modest. What to expect from the four time Mistral regional champion to be a quick learner of this game. But she was too good to be true. She was trying so hard not to beat him. The red head gave him an apologetic smile. It made Jaune scared, she was up to something. Might as well face the music. Determination filled his blue eyes. If he was going to down, then he will go down fighting. A humiliating defeat at the hands of the sisters who has played this game many times in the past. Maybe he can figure out a come back and get out of the horrible situation his kingdom was currently facing.

"It's your turn, Jaune" reminded Ruby.

And the Arc sighed again not knowing what to do.

"Why don't you let me help you?" asked Yang.

"Forget it. I did three turns ago and you almost wipe out half of my troops. I'm not falling for your tricks again" he frowned while the blond brawler whistled acting the innocent victim.

"You have to make a move if you want the game to progress" replied the red cloak girl.

"Let's just face it. I'm not good at this game. It's so much easier when it's real fighting that I'm good. But this, I'm just...Bad, really bad."

"At least you're not perfect as everyone thinks you are" Cardin piped in with a grin.

"Let him blow off some steam Jaune. He's still sore from that beating you gave him at the cafeteria. That's twice you beat him" Yang grinned while the Winchester glared at her, making a valid point.

"Maybe it's for the best if I surrender. The kingdom of Vale could use a better ruler than me."

"You can't quit! The game is way more fun when there's four players" said the silver eyed reaper.

"So you want me to keep getting my butt handed by your guys instead?" the blond leader sweat dropped.

"Jaune. I think you're thinking too much into this. You just have to focus more on the priority of the game. For example if you can't find a good offense then maybe, the best approach is a good defense" it had to be Pyrrha.

"A good defense? Yeah, I kinda tried that a few turns back. And I'm still getting beating thanks to Vacuo's constant attacks" he fixed a glance at Yang who whistled innocently again.

"Don't you forget. You still have that treaty with me. Mistral and Vale are allies in this war. I can lend you some of my troops to defend the walls of your kingdom."

"You're right. I forgot about it. Thanks Pyrrha" Jaune's blue eyes were now shinning with hope.

"No you're not anymore" said the blond brawler" you kinda broke the treaty Pyrrha when you activate the trap card "deceitful smite". By doing so, you went against the rules of the peace treaty officially making Vale your enemy."

"I did?!" gasped the red head in shock.

"And we're back to me not having a chance to make a good come back. I'm doom."

"I'm sorry Jaune. I didn't mean it."

" _You REALLY do suck at this game"_ Red Eyes commented again.

This time, the Arc didn't bothered to ignore him.

"Wazzup, losers!" Sun arrived.

"Hey, Sun" greeted Ruby.

"Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Jaune my man. I never got the chance to introduce you to my old friend."

"Uh...Aren't libraries for reading?" said his blue haired friend.

"THANK YOU!" shouted Ren raising his arms.

"Pancakes!" followed Nora waking up.

"He has a point" agreed Miltia fixing a glance at her twin sister" you should grab a book too Melanie."

"I'm so sick of reading" to her surprise it was both Cardin and Melanie who replied in unison, which shocked them.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd" scolded Sun.

"Intellectual. Okay, thank you" corrected the blue haired teen turning to everyone" I'm Neptune."

"So, Neptune, where are you from?" asked Weiss.

"Haven" he smiled walking over the white haired girl" and I don't believe. I've caught your name, snow angel."

"Um...I'm Weiss" she stuttered a little.

"Pleasure to meet you" he flashed his catchy smile at her.

Jaune rolled his eyes. Looks like in this time line Neptune has a crush on the Schnee heiress too. He really hopes he means it this time around. He's such a womanizer not to mention he doesn't know how to dance. Which it was the reason why he turned her down when she asked him to the Beacon dance. But who knows this was an alternate time line now, so maybe he might get serious and man up to her. Turning to Blake he noticed she was having trouble reading. Sun was already there looking worried for her. In the original time line she wasn't feeling well due that White Fang and the criminal Roman Torchwick were still out there. She wanted to do something about it. That's what it lead to team RWBY's investigation dragging Sun and Neptune into the mix. But now that there was no RWBY, what will happen. This time, Blake was the leader of the Shadow Fang, she can have her agents look into it instead.

"Neptune. It's been an honor to meet you. But I'll be heading back now. I have had enough fun with this game for the day" the Arc got up from his table.

"I knew we should have gone easy on him" Ruby muttered while pouting.

* * *

After leaving the library Jaune was feeling a bit better. It was great to finally be done with that dumb board game. Maybe he will go back to his dorm and do some home work. Or better yet, more training drills for his team. It was never enough to get some training done. The blond rubbed his forehead, who he was kidding. He was feeling more restless than Blake. It wasn't Torchwick or the White Fang it was that woman. The one controlling it all, the mastermind. And then there was the big fish she was taking orders from. Those were bigger threats than a wanted criminal and a terrorist faunus group. Ozpin told him they have huntsmen and the police looking into it. But he knew it won't do any good. It made him like going out there himself. All this thinking was getting the better off him. Maybe getting some rest will help. His warm bed might do the trick. Jaune could care less about Goodwitch's detention.

As the Arc arrived at the hallway of his dorm he saw four figures heading his way. One was a male. Blue eyes widened recognizing the teen as Mercury Black, he works for that amber eyed woman along with Emerald. He was the only one that didn't got a wanted poster. Jaune remained calm, maybe texting Ozpin letting him know of his presence will help. But the gray haired male wasn't alone. There was no Emerald and definitely not the amber eyed woman. The second person with him was female with black haired tied in twin pig tails and green eyes. The other two with them was a male with short orange hair and amethyst eyes. The other was female with orange hair tied on a single braid with amethyst eyes. They seemed to be related, maybe they were siblings and also they had dark yellow fox ears, so they were faunus. They definitely looked suspicious but Jaune decided to keep calm and gave them a cordial smile.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"I hope you can. You are wearing a Beacon uniform" Mercury smiled" you see we're a little lost. We're from Haven and it's our first time in this school. Hope you can help us get to the guest dorms."

"Yeah. I know about exchange students from others schools staying here. We're all excited for the Vytal Festival. I'm Jaune by the way" the blond shook his head.

"Mercury" he smiled pointing to the black haired girl with pigtails" that's Nikki, she doesn't speak much. And those two are-"

"Jina" replied the female with orange hair giving a bow" this is my brother Jin."

"Pleased to meet you" replied the orange haired male.

"We're all from Haven Academy" resumed Jina.

"Pleased to meet you all" the Arc kept his smile" look at me, I'm getting side tracked here, silly me. The guest dorms are the next hallway. You can't miss it."

"Thanks. Hope we get to see each other again" Mercury waved as he left with the others.

" _You can't fool me Mercury. I know you're working for her. I should have expected it will be different in this time line. I better text Ozpin and let him know. So he can keep an eye on him. I don't know of the others with him but they're probably working with him. So chances are high they might be working for her too."_

Jaune interrupted his train of thought as he saw the girl named "Nikki" standing at the end of the hallway. She smiled at him while waving at him. Then she left.

" _Okaaayyyyy…That was, weird."_

* * *

"It doesn't seem like he suspects anything" said Jin walking with the Haven team once he sensed they were alone in the school hallway.

"Oh, he does trust me. If he somehow knows Cinder and Emerald. Then he must know about me too. Don't ask me how he knows. At least that's what Cinder thinks. She believes he was the one who gave away their information to the cops to make their wanted posters. Except for us. Which is the reason why we're here infiltrating Beacon" said Mercury.

"If he knows you too. We might have to keep our guard up" said Jina.

"Cinder said the same thing. She also said not to get too comfortable while we're here. We keep a low profile and we prevent from being too suspicious. We play the part as Haven students, nothing else" replied the gray haired teen.

"We blend in" said Jin while his sister nodded.

"Exactly Six...Er-I mean, Jin" he chuckled while the orange haired male glared at him for calling him by his alias.

"Then the rest will be handled by the boss?" said Jina.

"You got it. As for Jaune" Mercury grinned" Cinder will take care of him too."

* * *

Jaune lied on his bed after arriving at his team dorm. He already texted Ozpin about the new exchange students from Haven. He hoped the headmaster's will act soon. But knowing him, he won't. He was a very patient man. At least have Qrow to keep them under his radar. Before throwing himself into his bed, he glance over the window. The blond could see the large fleets that belonged to the Atlas military. That means Ironwood was already here and he was probably talking to Ozpin. Just like in the original time line. If there was one thing he learned. It doesn't matter how much firepower you have. If you don't know who's the enemy or where it is, then even dozens of armies can fall to a strategic mind. And Cinder was no reckless fool, she knew exactly what she was doing. His scroll started ringing, opening the device the Arc raised an eyebrow, it said" number unavailable".

"Hello?" he still picked up the call.

*Do you recognize my voice?*

Blue eyes widened in shock as he felt a chill running down his spine. Somehow, he recognized the female voice that had a hint of seduction in it.

*I will take your silence as a yes. Jaune Arc.

"H-How do you know me? How do you get this number" his body tensed gripping the scroll.

*That doesn't matter. As for your first question. Why don't you tell me? You seem to know me rather well. But I don't know you. I've never met you in my life….

" _It's her...It has to be. Maybe I can patch the call to Ozpin, or something…."_

*Please don't keep giving me the silent treatment. It's rude to stay quiet for too long towards a lady.*

"I...It's you, isn't it? You're the one that tried to kill Amber?"

*Indeed, so you do know me. Why don't we get to know each other more. At least, I'm interested to know more about you Jaune.*

"I won't fall for your tricks, you hear me? Stop it with your mind games it won't work. I'm hanging up now" he was hoping she will buy his bluff.

*You don't want that. Very well, if it's not a social meeting. Then, how about we get straight to the point? Let's end this once and for all.*

"What are you talking about?"

*You know what I mean. You hold a lot of hatred towards me. And though I don't know why. You really want to fight me. I can see it in your eyes...You want me dead. Or am I wrong?*

The Arc finally snapped as his eyes narrowed" yes. I so want to kill you with my bare hands. I want you to pay…."

*All that hatred is quite flattering Jaune. And yet, you don't even know my name. A wanted poster without one won't be so effective.*

"Funny you say it. From where I'm looking at, it does seem to be working just fine. You're currently hiding like a rat cornered from all sides."

*Taunting me won't get you nowhere dear. I'm just patient, waiting for the right moment to strike. Or would you like to prove me wrong?*

"Just what is it that you want from me?" this woman was really getting on his nerves.

*I already said my reasons for calling you. You want to settle things with me. Then I will give you the chance. A one on one fight.*

"You're lying" he wasn't buying her bluff" there's no way you will do that. You're too clever to give an open challenge to anyone. It's too reckless. That's not you."

*You really do know me that well, I'm honored. But I'm not lying Jaune. I challenge you. Let's meet at the following coordinates. I'll send them to your scroll. Don't keep me waiting.*

"Wait…."

*As for my name. It's Cinder….*

"Hello?" Jaune realized she has hanged up.

The scroll beeped as he received a private message. The Arc checked it, a map of the city of Vale was shown. A red dot was blinking at a location. It looked like a building, it showed the address. That's where she'll be waiting for him. Now he knew better than this. He didn't believed her. And if Cinder was telling the truth, it was nothing but a trap. But he stood in deep thought. This was his chance to finally defeat her and prevent the invasion at the Vytal Festival from happening. The chance to prevent Pyrrha from dying. He didn't care if he'll be altering the time live even more. Just one fight and he can finally end this. At least he will take out one of Salem's top members. Jaune finally made up his mind as he changed from his uniform into his battle attire, getting his gear ready. The blond sheathed Excalibur along with Crocea Mors, he will need both weapons for this fight.

" _Jaune wait"_ Palutena spoke _"don't do this. It's not wise to fight such a threat on your own. Warn the headmaster and your teammates. Let them know of the situation. Fighting alone is a reckless move."_

" _I must. I have to."_

" _You know it's a set up. You'll be falling right into her hands if you go."_

" _I agreed. She wants to take you out of the picture because she sees you as a possible threat in her plans"_ said Behemoth King.

" _But I have trained for so LONG for this opportunity. I'm strong enough to take her out now. She doesn't have Amber's maiden powers, so she isn't that powerful when Pyrrha fought her. I know I can do it."_

" _Being confident and being reckless are two different things. Don't do this"_ replied Palutena.

" _If you go. You'll be nothing but a fool. We can't guarantee you'll be safe even with our protection_ " said Celsius.

" _Sorry everyone. But I've made up my mind."_

" _Yeah! Let's go and kick that woman's ass! I'll roast her, extra crispy!"_ at least Red Eyes agrees with him.

" _Shut up! You're nothing but a bad influence on Jaune. We want to protect him and keep him from getting hurt or worse and you want to encourage him to throw himself into the fire pit?!"_ snapped Elf.

" _I believe in him unlike the rest of you! Well...Sort of..."_

Jaune sighed finally ending the mentally debate with his summons. He was ready to go. There was no turning back. Today, he will fight and defeat Cinder. But as he was about to leave the dorm, the door opened.

" _Oh no…."_

"I knew we shouldn't have let him play" Yang didn't sounded happy.

"You're just mad because the new guy beat you" Ruby countered saying Neptune was better than her at the board strategy game.

"Well, you win some you lose some…." Pyrrha paused when she saw her leader all geared up" Jaune…?

Both sisters turned to their leader too.

"Um…." the Arc cursed mentally why do they have to show up now.

"What's going on?" asked the red cloak petite.

"Where are you going?" asked the red head champion.

"Yeah. You look like you're ready to fight an army" the blond brawler joked a little.

" _Something like that"_ he sweat dropped.

"Are you heading somewhere?" Pyrrha pressed on.

" _Damn it. Not now…."_

" _Now's your chance Jaune. You said you trust your team more than anything. If you do, then you'll tell them._ " said Palutena.

"Yeah. I'm heading into the city."

"Oh can we go with you?!" chirped Ruby.

"No. I'll be fine alone. I won't be long."

"Are you sure? Is there something you would like to tell us?" Pyrrha wasn't letting him go that easy.

" _Why do you have to be so over protective? I can look after myself."_

" _Because she can sense something's wrong. Please, I beg of you. Don't walk away"_ said the Goddess of Light.

"Look. I won't be long, I mean it. I'm just going to have a look around town. Maybe buy some new accessories."

"You're going to check out weapon shops without me" the red cloak girl pouted at her partner.

"Only accessories Ruby."

"If you want to go that's okay. But I think it sucks you're not taking us with you" said Yang.

"I'll be fine" he turned to the red head champion.

"All right" she finally spoke" if you want to go, that's fine. But make sure to give us a call when you're heading back."

"Geez Pyrrha, he'll be fine. Our fearless leader can take care of himself. Besides, we can track his location with the GPS app installed in our scrolls. All Beacon students have it" said the blond brawler.

"I'll make sure to call. See you guys later" Jaune smiled as he left the dorm.

For some reason the three girls felt like something was wrong. They had a bad feeling. It felt like they won't be seeing their leader again. They hope, they were wrong.

"Maybe we should have gone with him" said Ruby.

"Maybe…." whispered Pyrrha.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune finally arrived at the place where Cinder is supposed to be waiting for him. It was an old building and no surprise it was abandoned. It looked creepy. The perfect place for a set up. If it was a trap he'll use his summons. Or better yet, he'll summon Red Eyes to fly him out of here. He wasn't going to take the risk if it was just a lie from the amber eyed woman. But she did sounded very convincing when she called him. Still, he was going to be cautious, Cinder can be manipulative with her words asides from being smart. Telling him" here I am let's fight" was out of her character. It was definitely not her style. That's why ninety five percent chance it was a trap. The Arc glared now he was starting to regret his choice of not telling his team. Or text Ozpin about this. But he remembered Yang's words his scroll had a GPS app that any student and teacher of Beacon had. Basically the whole school will know he was here.

" _If all goes south I can count on my team."_

" _Whatever happened to that confidence from earlier?"_ mocked Red Eyes.

" _I'm only being cautious. There's no way she's all alone inside."_

 _"Then perhaps you should have told your teammates instead" _ followed Celsius.

" _I hate to say this Jaune. But you're a hypocrite! You say you trust your team and yet you kept this from them. Either you trust them or you don't!"_ said Elf upset.

" _Be quiet all of you!"_

Jaune ignored his summons as he walked over to the building. He unsheathed Excalibur as he slowly turned the handle. Entering the building, it was dark and dusty. Good thing he wasn't allergic to dust. This place has been abandoned for a long time. It was half empty with a few boxes lying around. The Arc made a mental note again that this was a good place for an ambush. Yet, he showed determination. Remembering all the training he did with Summer and his father. Everything he did has been for this moment. If Cinder was truly here then, he will end it here and now. Walking closer the blond was looking around. Some of the windows were giving a little light to illuminate the area. His bad feeling was getting worse or maybe it was his nerves. He was getting nervous being here, alone. So far there was no sign of the amber eyed woman. It did smell like it was all a lie, a bluff made by her.

"Glad to see you, Jaune."

The Arc glared as a figure stepped out of the shadows. Long ashen-black hair, amber eyes, her nails were painted dark red, lipstick and violet eyeshadow. Her attire was a little different from the one she wore when he first met her during Amber's attack. A dark-red off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends up in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. The blond kept his guard up glaring at the young woman. He checked his surroundings once more. No White Fang members, no Torchwick, no Emerald. It seemed Cinder kept her word and she was really alone here. The woman didn't looked intimidated by his presence in the least. She was relaxed, not a single trace of fear in her amber orbs. The knight didn't like it, was she planning something after all.

"And you made it on time too. Good. I like punctuality" a small smile spread her features.

"No trap?"

"Do you see anyone else here besides us? It's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Your hair was shorter back then."

"Thanks for the compliment. But you're not here to make an attempt at flirting with me. Are you?"

"Not in the least" he glared as he readied his sword.

"I still don't understand why are you so, hell bent on killing me?"

 **(Music: "The Last Hero" by Alter Bridge from the album The Last Hero)**

"It doesn't matter. Today, I'm taking you down" he fired the rifle feature of Excalibur.

Cinder moved out of the way as she made a weapon appeared. A Scimitar matching the same color as her dress.

"I suppose you're right. Because of you I lost the perfect chance at getting rid of Amber. You're my enemy and I must remove you permanently. Simple as that."

"You mean steal her maiden powers?"

Amber eyes narrowed so he did knew of the maidens. This was inconvenient, it will explained why he saved Amber. This only give her the more reason to take him out. She blocked bullets using her Scimitar as she made various yellow and orange circles appeared below the blond teen. Jaune gasped not like the sight as he moved out of the way. They exploded, eyes widened as Cinder charged at him. Both were clashing swords. They clashed at fast speed while the young woman made another circle appeared below him. The Arc jumped changing Excalibur to grenade launcher mode. Firing one straight at his opponent. But the amber eyed woman cut through the grenade with her weapon so easily. Jaune realized she was this good even without maiden powers. A formidable opponent indeed. It was the reason why he trained so hard all these years.

Cinder changed her weapons to a black glass bow and started firing arrows. The blond knight countered taking Crocea Mors's shield blocking the projectiles. But as soon as they made contact, it exploded. He was sent flying and tried to regained his balance. Jaune made it standing on one knee, only to stared at a couple of explosive circles. Dodging more explosions he knew this fight was going to take a while. Or it was going to be a big pain in the butt. She kept using explosive circles while firing more arrows. She was keeping her distance from him. Having the advantage in long range. This wasn't working, he needed to get closer. The blond kept on moving around avoiding getting caught in the explosive circles. He fired Excalibur's bullets, then quickly changed to grenades. Cinder dodged by jumping straight at him. He was shocked that she was willing to take such a crazy risk.

The amber eyed woman changed her weapon back to her Scimitar as the Arc blocked the strike with his shield. Once more they were striking each other at impressive speed. Jaune was trying so hard not to let his hatred get the better of him. He needed to focus on the fight or he could get killed. This was no ordinary opponent. Even without Mercury and Emerald helping her, Cinder was still a force to be reckon with. It was hard to find any openings in her, she was that good. Then he lost his shield as it was sent far away from his location. That wasn't good, it will be hard to protect himself from her attacks. And things got worse for Jaune as a strong attack from the young woman have completely destroyed Excalibur. Blue eyes widened in shock, his upgraded weapon was tore to pieces. He was kicked being sent to the ground. The blond couldn't believed what just happened.

 **(Music end)**

" _It can't end like this…."_

"So sorry about your sword. It was a good model" Cinder grinned pointing her Scimitar straight at the blond's face.

" _What to do? Think Jaune, don't let it end like this. You can't die after everything...All the training…."_

 _ **Jaune and John clashed swords as part of one of their sparring matches. His old man wasn't going easy on him. There was a reason why he was the head of the Arc family. But thanks to what he learned from Summer he managed to over powered his own father. With a swift attack he knocked his sword away, leaving him defenseless. John kept his composure, not showing fear or concern that he has lost.**_

" _ **I did it!" he smiled.**_

" _ **Did you?"**_

" _ **Huh?"**_

 _ **Just like that, the older Arc has removed a dagger from his back catching Jaune off guard. He couldn't react on time to use the shield as he lost his sword. He tried to protect himself, but he also lost the shield. The teen was in complete shock. One second he had the match in his favor and the next, he has lost.**_

" _ **There's an important lesson to learn from this son. The element of surprise can save your life even in the toughest spots. Remember, one weapon isn't enough."**_

 _ **Jaune gave a nod understanding his lesson.**_

" _Thanks for telling me dad"_ he mentally smiled.

"That's it, no farewells, no last words, only silence?" Cinder admitted to respect his expression, like he wasn't afraid to die, just when she has him under her mercy.

"Who said the fight was over?" the blond gave a small grin.

"…."

 **(Music: "The Bringer of War" by Tremonti from the album A Dying Machine)**

It all happened so fast for Cinder to react. She didn't saw it coming as Jaune has taken a sword from the back of his outfit. With quickness he managed to wound her left shoulder. The amber eyed woman gave a cried of pain, not believing she let her guard down. Her glare pierce the blond like a hot sword going through human skin. The Arc took the chance to go after his shield. As soon as he grabbed there were dozens of explosive circles below him, he ran like he never ran before. Now that he angered his opponent, he knew he was way in over his head. He couldn't do this alone. Cinder kept using explosive circles as it was doing a lot of damage to the abandoned building. The wound she received wasn't that deep, but it will take time for her aura to heal it. Jaune knew what to do, it will take some aura but if he pulls it right. He will be able to beat her.

" _Now that she's hurt. It's my chance to go all out."_

The blond knight summoned four crystals bringing his summons to the field.

"All right. Behemoth King, Darknut, Celsius and Elfy get her!"

The four emerged from the shattered crystals. Cinder was now staring at the four summons. So this was his semblance, it was quite impressive. Similar to how Salem can bring Grimm to her call or how the Schnee family can summon creatures made of ice. She was outnumbered, she knew that well and with injury, she won't be able to react so fast. She dodged a barrage of arrows from the elf summon, then the large creature started charging at her with what it looks a ram attack. The amber eyed woman jumped away while dodging a rain of ice missiles coming from the ice woman summon. And she barely blocked a sword strike from the summon in the big armor. She knew when she was outmatched and Jaune has done a pretty good job in giving her a good fight. It was a good thing she had a backup plan ready if things takes a turn against her favor. It will be happening shortly.

"Don't let her get away!" Jaune was losing his temper, he was so close.

Suddenly the blond knight thought he was seeing double. Then triple, he was shocked. There Cinder all over the place. There were like hundreds of the young woman. Was he seeing things. The Cinder army charged at him and he shouted to his summons to attack all of them. But Celsius, Darknut, Behemoth King and Elf had no idea what he was talking about. They couldn't see anything in sight. In fact, there was no sign of the amber eyed woman anywhere. It's like she vanished. Jaune was going crazy seeing more of her, he was attacking from all directions. Was it possible he was losing his it. While his summons were trying to calm him. Telling him that there was nothing there. Now the blond teen was running away as he was being chased by thousands of Cinder. While that was happening, the real Cinder stood hiding in the shadows giving an evil grin at the sight.

 **(Music end)**

She admitted Jaune did a good job. Without her backup plan, she would have been beaten or even killed. Now it was her chance to strike back. While the blonds summons weren't focusing on her anymore. Her first target was the large beast. Changing her weapon into glass bow, fired a barrage of arrows hitting the creature dead on. It changed back to a crystal vanishing. Her next target was the archer. She was the most dangerous of the four. Her aim must be flawless and a real threat in long range. So was she. The Amber eyed woman fired more arrows hitting the Elf as she turned to crystal and vanished. The remaining two noticed this and started checking their surroundings. Looks like the enemy didn't retreated after all. It was impossible to convinced their master since he was so lost, seeing the illusion of so many Cinder. The two close range summons will be easy to deal with, even with her injury.

Changing her weapon once again. This time, it was a pair of two similar swords in black. She created two explosive circles on the two summons hitting them. She followed with a few quick attacks that was enough to take them down. Only one more opponent to go. There was no need to worried, this fight was already won. Making her weapon vanished she took something from her back pocket. Jaune screamed thinking he was about to get killed by the Cinder army, he realized there was nothing. Only one amber eyed woman who has suddenly injected him with something. The Arc noticed movement not too far from the woman. There was someone else in the building. Blue eyes widened recognizing Emerald Sustrai. He was starting to feel weak, his body getting numb. He could barely keep his eyes opened. Now, he knew he made a mistake in coming here alone without telling anyone.

" _So it was a trap after all. How could I have been so stupid...?"_

"Well done, Emerald."

"I had no idea he was this strong" replied the dark skin girl.

"He was a worthy opponent, I admit" she smiled at the fallen knight.

"What will you do with him? Are you going to kill him?"

"Not yet. He knows about the maidens."

"He does?!" she gasped" how?"

"I'm curious to know how much information he knows."

" _Damn it move…Why won't you move...What did she do to me…?"_ Jaune's eyes started closing as the last thing he saw was Cinder smiling at him.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-What's this? HOLY SHIT an update finally after...let's see….TWO YEARS damn. I am so sorry for the late delay. I have a good reason for it. I had a case of huge writers block but not anymore.**

 **-I will try to update this story more recently along with Proving his Worth. I already started the next chapter of the former. I will also work on the next chapter for this story.**

 **-Please accept my sincerest apologies for delaying this story. I know there are many stories I haven't updated in years. But either, I gave up on them or I have writers block like I did with this one. But anyway I want to thank all of the fans of this story and for having lots of patience. I promise I will do my best to update regularly.**

 **-As for the chapter I say Jaune had it coming for various reasons. First for being stupid. He knew it was a trap and he chose to stay quiet about it by going alone. Second for being a hypocrite. As stated by Elf he trusts his team a lot but he doesn't trust them about telling them of Cinder's challenge. The same can apply about telling them that he's from the future. Third his hatred for Cinder got the better of him. Cinder used his hatred to her advantage to lured him into the trap. Come on people do you seriously think she was going to play fair. I don't think so.**

 **-Just to point out Jaune's summons can see through Emerald's semblance. That's why they didn't saw the army of Cinders.**

 **-I wanted to add Cardin's team for the food fight. It will make a more alternate version to the one from canon. Team JRPY have grown strong because of Jaune's training sessions. He wants to prepare his team for the Vytal invasion.**

 **-I'm going to need a team name for Mercury, Nikki being Neo, Jin and Jena who are obviously Six and Rix. Remember it doesn't necessary has to be named after a color.**

 **-Jaune has been captured by Cinder, what's going to happen to him?! Won't say anything lol.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows (I have no idea I had so many O_O I haven't checked this story in a while. I still haven't removed the Bumblebee rant lol) and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Prisoner


	26. Prisoner

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 _Italics and underline are summons talking_

* * *

Chapter 26 Prisoner

(Location: Team JRPY dorm Beacon Academy Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha were seated on the red cloak girl's bed. They decided to have a card game of" Go fish". It was the best way to kill time. The three looked focused on the game. Or maybe, there was something else. Their expression, their eyes. Clearly, they all seemed worried. The game wasn't that important, they were obviously worried because their leader hasn't come back yet. It's been hours since Jaune left and there hasn't been a word from him. He was supposed to call them, letting them know he was fine. The blond went to the city to take a look around. Well, according to him anyway. Why he left, they still didn't know. He said he wanted to look around the accessories shops. That sounded like a lie and there was something else. His silver eyed partner believed he wanted to see weapon stores WITHOUT her. It made her pout every time she thinks about it.

Ruby was trying so hard not to think about him. Her eyes fell on the cards on her hand. This was probably the first time she has ever be this concerned. Coming to Beacon was her dream. Having a great team she can trust was a bonus. And she got her older sister and childhood friend as partner. Finally she got a five time regional champion as a teammate. Seriously, it doesn't get any better than that. Everything was going super ultra cool. For once she forgot that she was skipped ahead by two years. Life in Beacon was the best and she actually felt like fitting in. But now, she was feeling restless. No way she was going to sleep without hearing from her partner. At one point her hands started shaking a little. She didn't wanted the others to noticed. So she gave a fake smile. So she missed Jaune, it was that clear.

Pyrrha was so worried. At least Ruby was making the attempt to pretend she wasn't. The red head, on the other hand, wasn't acting. Concern in her green eyes, her hands trembling not focusing on the game. All she was thinking was Jaune. He should have been back a while ago. Taking a glance at the window of the dorm the sun has gone down and it was dark. It was bad because by now the Bullhead transportation services were no long available for the day. Until tomorrow. And it was also past curfew at the school. All students are supposed to be resting in their dorms. Well, everyone except for them. It was impossible to give a smile or enjoy the go fish game. The champion knew there was something wrong with the Arc. She had a bad feeling the moment he left. As his teammates, they should have gone with him. A team always stick together, after all.

As for Yang, the blond brawler was the one who seemed like it wasn't bothered. She didn't looked worried Jaune has been gone for hours and he wasn't back. The brawler had her eyes on the game only, staring at her cards. Probably the best act, of the two. On the inside, she was worried sick. She was also livid. If the Arc comes out of that door she will probably punched him, then hugged him. It sounded pretty screw up but it was exactly how she was feeling. There's been a couple of times her eyes were changing color. From lilac to red, lilac to red. But the others didn't noticed. And she wasn't one to be considered the patient one. The only reason she hasn't left the school to go find their leader because she was trying to think positive. Maybe he got side tracked and he was on his way here. If he arrives now he will be in trouble with Goodiwtch because of curfew. But she was the lest of his worries. He will have to watch out for her the most.

"Got any sevens?"

"….."

"Ruby?"

"Hm...Oh...I, yeah" the red cloak girl put a seven on the stash of cards.

"That's it. I'm calling him" Yang finally had enough as she took her scroll" and he BETTER have a very good excuse to why he's late."

"We already did."

"Wha…." the brawler gazed at the two" you called him already?"

"Before the sun set. He didn't answered" Ruby lowered her head.

"There was no dial tone. His scroll seems to be off" followed Pyrrha.

"And you guys are telling me this now?!" she wasn't happy.

"We didn't mean it Yang. I thought Jaune turned off his scroll because he didn't wanted to be disturbed" explained her sister.

"But something's wrong. We checked the GPS signal of his scroll. The signal is lost" replied the red head huntress.

"Lost? What does that mean? Even if he turned off his scroll. The GPS signal should still be working" now the brawler was starting to lose it.

"It means...something could have happened and it got damaged."

"Why would it be damaged?" Yang was trying so hard to calm down.

"If Jaune isn't here yet...Something must have happened to him" said the red head clearly she was worried just like the red head champion.

"Okay...If this is true, then we have to tell Professor Ozpin."

"We can't leave our dorm because it's passed curfew" reminded Ruby.

"Screw that. Jaune's probably in trouble or who knows. We're not sitting here and wait for the worse to come."

"I agreed with Yang. We have to do something. I suggest we did as she said and contact the headmaster first" said Pyrrha.

There was a knock of the dorm. The three girl immediately quit their card game as they went to answered the door. No surprise it was Ozpin and behind him stood Goodwitch. It was the perfect time, just when they wanted to talk to him.

"Professor Ozpin…."

"Say no more Miss Rose. I know about Mr. Arc. The GPS signal was lost hours ago. I already called the Vale Police to search for him. Though it's too soon to say something has happened to him."

"He would never come this late. Unless, something bad has happened" said Pyrrha.

"I assure you Miss Nikos. If he's missing, he will be found. However, the reason I have come here is rather different. I need to speak to the three of you in a urgent matter."

The three stood in thought not knowing what to think. Was this topic away from the one of their leader gone missing.

"Before he left. Has Mr. Arc...Been acting strange? Has his behavior been odd as of late?"

"We met with him here before he left. Saying he wanted to have a look around the city" replied the red cloak girl.

"He wanted to check the accessory shops or something" followed Yang.

"I think so" Pyrrha replied" and I know I'm not the only one. My teammates will agree that he's been acting off. For a while, I think."

"I see" Ozpin stood in thought.

"It almost feel...Like he's hiding something" said Ruby" I mean I don't know why. Jaune wouldn't hide something from us."

"If he wants to keep information from us that is very personal, that's fine by me. But I don't like it if that information will get him missing and it will get us worrying over him" replied the blond brawler.

"I feel the same way too. For as long as I've known him. Jaune has seem like he's been keeping something from us. And sometimes he will act strange. To a point that will make us question his actions. I wish it wasn't true. But it does seem that way."

Both sisters only gave a nod in return.

"Very well. I appreciate you take your time to inform me. That will be all. I advise getting some rest. Classes do resume tomorrow after all."

"That's it?" Yang was shocked" we sleep while Jaune is who knows where and kind of danger he's in?"

"Miss Xiao Long as I said. The Vale Police has been informed of a missing student of Beacon and we have already given Mr. Arc's characteristics. They will investigate and search the entire city if necessary. We will also lend them our aid. As for you three. You will stay here and get some sleep."

"No. We're not doing that!"

"Yang…." her sister got worried.

"That is enough. The headmaster has spoken. As students of this school you are to obey to anything he says. Do not make this harder on yourselves" said Goodwitch.

"We can't just stay here and do nothing!" her eyes turned red.

"Miss Xiao Long. This is matter only the police and experienced huntsmen can handle. If you're suggesting to go out there on your own. I will decline such choice."

"But I'm not going alone, Ruby and Pyrrha are coming too. They want to find Jaune too as much as me" both the silver eyed girl and the red head nodded.

"Absolutely not. It's also past curfew. Students aren't allowed to leave the school, this late at night" added the blond teacher.

"What if other students come with us? To help with the search. I'm sure team WRNB are probably awake."

"What part of past curfew don't you understand Miss Xiao Long?" the woman adjusted her glasses getting irritated.

"How about if an adult comes with us?" Pyrrha suggested" the three of us along team WRNB and one teacher will make the search safer."

"Please do not make me repeat myself. Nobody is leaving period."

"Wait Glynda?" Ozpin interjected as he was in thought" one of our faculty members to accompany you is something I can approve."

"Please tell me you're kidding?" Goodwitch stood shocked.

"But I will only allow the search if you do anything the teacher says, that person will be in charge of the investigation. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" Ruby gave a soldier salute.

"Ozpin?" the blond huntress was still shocked.

"Glynda. See if team WRNB are awake so they can help with the search. And tell Amber to get ready to head out immediately."

"Wait, Amber! You're sending her?!" now the woman was beyond shocked, he wanted to send the Fall Maiden to the city risking her being attacked or taken.

"I see nothing wrong with it. She will need the experience and I'm sure she will agree. She do needs to leave the school every once in a while."

The blond teacher didn't argued as she gave a nod and left the dorm. Ozpin smiled as he turned back to the three girls.

"Prepare yourselves and head to the Bullhead dock. I will contact a pilot to have a ship ready to leave for the city."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin we won't let you down!" Ruby was more than happy along her sister and red head teammate.

"One more thing. The investigation will have a time limit. I apologize but students aren't suppose to be out of the school so late at night as stated by Glynda. You will have three hours. If you're unable to find any leads on Mr. Arc's disappearance after that. You are to return to the school on the double. The investigation will resume another day. Understood?"

"We understand!" the red cloak girl nodded and the others, that will be as good as it gets.

"Better hurry. Time's a wasting. Good luck."

* * *

A drip sound woke him up. It kept sounding as blue eyes suddenly opened. A soft gasped as Jaune was fully awake. The blond knight had no idea where he was. He noticed his arms and legs were chained. What happened, he was having a hard time remembering. The Arc tried to break free but it was impossible, he felt like he didn't had the strength. What's worse, he couldn't tap into his aura, he couldn't hear the voices of his summons. What in Remnant was going on. Eyes widened as slowly images were coming back. Jaune was now remembering past events. That's right, Cinder called him. She challenged him to a one on one fight. He thought he could finally beat her and prevent the invasion during the Vytal Festival. How stupid he felt that he bought her lies. He should have known than to believe her. Of course she wasn't going to fight fair. The blond really hated himself for falling into her trap.

She never came alone. Emerald was there the entire time, hiding. He never noticed because he was too focused fighting the amber eyed woman. And now, he was paying the prize. Jaune didn't understood what happened during the fight. Why he suddenly saw so many Cinders. Did she had something to do about it. The dark skinned girl. He remembered his summons telling him that they weren't seeing anything. That it was all in his head. The knight truly hated himself so much. Not just he got himself into this mess but he refused to believe his own summons. That wasn't all. He refused to tell his own team about the danger he was about to face. The same people he trusted with his life. He kept this from them. And now he was captured and they had no idea where he was. They must be so worried about him. Why did he lied to them, why couldn't he had been honest.

This wasn't the time to shed tears. The blond knight started stirring, another attempt to break free. It failed, just why he felt so weak. He didn't remembered his fight with Cinder left him like this. Wait, Jaune realized the woman injected him with something. That's when he when lost conscious. What did she inject him with. Jaune groaned, he was having a hard time speaking. His throat was dry, just how long was he out. It was impossible to break free in his current condition leaving him to wait until he gets his strength back. The Arc took his time to gaze around at his surroundings. Hearing the dripping sound since he awoke. It looked like some kind of drain system. Was he in Vale's sewerage, below the city. That was his guess at least. This happened because he let his hatred for Cinder cloud his judgment. He was so confident that he was strong enough to defeat the woman.

" _Palutena was right, I should have never fought Cinder alone. Elfy was right too. I trust my team so much and I lied to them. Just what kind of a leader am I?"_

The sound of a door opening caught his attention. Someone was here. The blond had a good guess who could it be. He lost to Cinder, so she has obviously captured him. For what reason, he had no idea. Maybe she wanted to mock him or she enjoyed having a prisoner to keep her company. Whatever the reason is, it wasn't any good. Jaune was right, it was Cinder who arrived. Just as he thought, the amber eyed woman had a grin plastered over her features. It was her victory over him, she must be feeling cocky, so powerful. Even when he managed to wound her, he was overpowered by her trick. The Arc was thinking about everyone in Beacon, his team, team WRNB, Ozpin, heck, even Cardin and his team. It's like this was going to be his end. He will die again without stopping the woman. Again, he will failed. But instead of crying he held his ground and mustered courage facing the evil woman.

"Finally awake, Jaune."

"Just kill me. Spare me all the gloat."

"Gloat? No. You gave me a good wound and it's healing nicely. You fought well for a student. Not bad."

"So you're going to compliment me to death?"

"Do you know why you're here?"

"I suppose you will tell me. Don't know why bother and keep me alive?"

"I have my reasons. Reasons that are valid enough to keep you alive. And you will tell me."

"Forget it. I'm not saying anything."

"Just because you gained some of my respect, doesn't mean I won't hold back in making you talk. If you know what's good for you. You will cooperate and tell me what I want to know."

"I'll bite. What do you want to know?" Jaune decided to play along, it will help him calm down and maybe, find a way to get out of here.

"First. The maidens. How do you know them?"

"That's it? Come on everyone knows about it. It's one of the oldest stories there is. My mom used to tell me when I was little. I'm sure many parents told their kids the same story…."

The Arc gasped as Cinder's Scimitar stabbed the wall, mere inches from his face. It was enough to make a small cut on his cheek. It happened so fast, it really scared him. The way she was looking at him was completely different. Now there was anger in her amber eyes. He needed to be careful what he says. Right now his life was in her hands. She can kill him if any second if she wants to. But at the same time, he couldn't risk telling her the truth. Telling her everything will be a big mistake. Cinder will end up killing him if she knows of her plans and taking orders from Salem.

"This will be the only warning. Next one will go in your leg. You know Amber is a maiden and you know I was planning to take her powers. How do you know?"

"Ozpin told me" it was his quick reply.

"That will make sense. But no, you're lying. Ozpin will never risk telling a student the truth unless it was a last resort gamble. He's a man who likes to keep his secrets. So, I was told."

"…."

"Think very hard on your next answer Jaune. I'm not fond of liars. You better hope you'll be honest this time" Cinder kept a hold of her weapon pointing the sharp tip, merely inches of his left eye.

" _Damn it...I don't want to tell her, but I don't want to die either. I guess telling her...Or I can somehow twist the truth to work in my favor. I just hope she buys it"_ he couldn't mess this up, the amber woman was deadly serious.

"My patience has a limit. Don't test me."

"It was Summer Rose. She saved me when I was younger and took me as her apprentice. During my training she told me about the four maidens. It's not a story, but very real. She also told me how their powers are transfer to the next candidate."

"….."

" _Please let it work, please let it work, please let it work…."_

Cinder stood in deep thought before she slowly lowered her Scimitar" Summer Rose…?"

"A huntress that graduated from Beacon. She was part of team STRQ."

"Ah yes, team STRQ. The same team that has Qrow Branwen and Raven Branwen. They are quite popular among Beacon's best teams. And she actually trusted you with the secret?"

"She did. I'm her apprentice and she trusts me a lot. Though Ozpin wasn't happy she told me."

The young woman nodded as she made her weapon vanished. Looks like she bought his half truth half like after all.

"You must be hungry or thirsty. Emerald will come to bring you some food later. You're a guest after all" she turned to leave.

"You're not letting me go, are you?" it was a stupid question but he felt like asking it anyway.

"There's still so much I have to ask you. I'll give you a break for now."

The blond groaned still feeling weak. There was no way he was breaking free from these chains any time soon.

"You're probably asking why do you feel so weak. I injected you with a drug that seals off aura. Right now, your body is nothing but an empty shell. You know what that means?"

Jaune only gulped in response.

"Any injury you suffer from now on will be lethal. Meaning, you can easily die from any kind of cut. The drug last twenty four hours before injecting you with another dose. It all depends if you're cooperative. Enjoy your stay Jaune. Because you'll be staying here for a while."

"And what will happen if I tell you everything you want to know? There's no way you'll let me go."

Cinder only grinned without saying a word. She left as she closed the door tightly leaving the Arc with his thoughts.

" _A drug that seals off aura. That must be why I can't talk to my summons. Without my aura I can't use my semblance. I'm really alone in this. I've gotten myself in a horrible mess. No one knows where I am and I don't even know where I am. If I don't tell her she'll kill me. If I do tell her, she will still kill me"_

* * *

Three members of team JRPY along with team WRNB and Amber arrived at an abandoned building in the downtown district of Vale. They have followed the police investigation and it has lead them here. This was also the last place where Jaune's GPS signal from his scroll was last sighted before the signal was lost. The patrol cars were already parked as a group of officers were already inside investigating the place. The teacher lead the students as she went to speak to one of the police officers. The two teams started looking around. They took noticed of the damage, walls destroyed, a hole on a roof, windows broken, boxes smashed to pieces. It was clear there was some kind of conflict and it all points out to Jaune being here. So their theory was, the blond fought someone who was probably skilled in combat. Weiss and her stood in thought not knowing why the Arc will get himself in this kind of trouble.

But the members of his team were worried. Remembering he told them he was just passing through the city to look at the accessory shops. Obviously he lied to them. It bothered them, their own leader will not be honest with them. But why would he go on his own to fight someone. Just by looking at the destruction here. His opponent was no amateur. It worried them even more of the Arc's whereabouts. If scroll signal was gone it must have been either turned off or destroyed. Maybe during the fight. Now they were asking where was he, was he all right, was he wounded or maybe. Neither of the three girls wanted to think the worse case scenario. They remained positive that Jaune will be fine. They just needed to search for clues around here to get any leads. So far the police looked like they haven't found anything yet. The two teams started walking around and have a better look at the building.

"Thanks a lot for helping us guys" Ruby smiled at the other team.

"Not like we had much of a choice. I was awake because of Nora's snoring" said Weiss.

"Same with me" followed Blake.

"I don't snore!" argued the Valkyrie.

"Yes you do" countered Ren.

"Any idea why Jaune would picked a fight without saying a word to you guys?" asked the heiress.

"We don't know" said Pyrrha.

"And how do we know if he was picking a fight? Maybe he was forced to fight" interjected the red cloak girl.

"But that will lead with more questions. Who would forced him to fight?" said the cat faunus.

"We just need answers" Yang was getting irritated, she didn't wanted to hear any more questions.

"We know it was no ordinary fight" stated the magenta eyed teen looking around.

"It was a serious bout. Jaune's opponent was strong. He was forced to fight with everything he had" the red head champion stood in thought.

"The police already knows that. There's nothing new that will give us a lead" said the blond brawler.

"Guess we'll have to wait for Professor Amber to give us the full report" said Pyrrha.

"Hey, what is that?"

The others saw Ruby walking over to part of the wreckage on the ground. She has found something that has caught her attention. They immediately went to her side. What she found could very well be a clue that might give them a lead on Jaune's whereabouts. The silver eyed petite has picked something small. It seemed it was a piece of something. Her face was in shock, her upper lip trembled a little. The same with her hands. Something about it has really gotten a reaction from her. Yang got worried at her sister's expression. Whatever it was, it must be serious. She noticed tears were forming. It ws something big to make her act like this. Now she was getting worried.

"Ruby what's wrong?"

"This is…."

"What? What is it?" she pressed on.

"This is Excalibur…."

"….."

"That can't be" Pyrrha was shocked not wanting to believe it.

"No I'm sure of it. I've studied the weapon, the model, everything. This IS part of it."

"Does that mean there are more pieces scattered around?" said Ren.

The group didn't said a word as they started searching the whole place. Ignoring the police, they were looking all over the ground. Eventually, they found more pieces. Minutes went by but they've gathered enough similar pieces. Ruby was more shocked at the sight, there was no doubt they were from Jaune's weapon. Yang was now looking shocked, she was able to recognized some of the pieces of the weapon. Pyrrha was still in denial not wanting to believe it was true. But they found enough to tell it belonged to the custom sword the Arc bought.

"It is Excalibur…." Yang was speechless.

"So whoever Jaune fought was strong enough to destroyed his weapon" said Ren.

"It will take a lot of force to actually break down a huntsman's weapon" followed Weiss.

"If Jaune's weapon is gone. Then...It's most likely he lost the fight" Blake hated to say it.

The three girls of team JRPY lowered their heads. Their leader's weapon destroyed. They didn't wanted to think the worse. Yes, he might have been beaten. But he was still alive. They weren't giving up hope. They knew the blond better than anyone. He wouldn't be go down without. He was too stubborn to die.

"We got a lead at least" said the magenta eyed teen.

"His opponent must have captured him after he was defeated" said Blake.

"Maybe if we keep on searching. We might find where he was taken" said Pyrrha in a hopeful, she really hoped they'd find him.

"Everyone?" Amber arrived meeting with the group" I just got the whole briefing from the police. Apparently Mr. Arc was kidnapped. But there aren't foot prints that leads out of the building, no image from any near by surveillance cameras, no concrete evidence whatsoever. They had no idea where could he be. Whoever is responsible, did a pretty good job in covering their tracks" though the maiden had a pretty good idea who could be responsible, the same woman who tried to take her powers.

"We can't just give up. Look, we found pieces that belongs to Jaune's weapon" said Ruby.

The young woman took a glance at the metal pieces" are you sure these belong to Mr. Arc's weapon?"

"Definitely. I recognized the model anywhere" clarified the silver eyed petite.

"Still. It's not enough evidence to know of his whereabouts. You have all done your best. But I think it's time we return to the school and report to the headmaster."

"We're not quitting now!" Yang argued.

"Yeah. We still have plenty of energy to search the whole city" followed Nora.

"But it's late. All of you should be in bed a while back. You all have classes tomorrow. I was given orders directly from the headmaster. We only have thirty minutes left of the three hours he gave us. That will be enough to return to Beacon. The police will continue their investigation. We can resume another day. But for now, you all get some rest."

Neither of the two teams didn't argued at the teacher was right. So they didn't said a word as they followed Amber out of the building. They weren't happy they were calling it a quits so soon. They did got a lead but they still didn't know where this person took their leader. So they weren't giving up that the Arc was still alive and well. Hoefully, he was all right.

"Don't worry" muttered Blake" I will have my people look into the investigation. They will search every single corner of Vale to find Jaune."

"Thanks Blake" smiled the red cloak girl and her sister and Pyrrha, they were more than happy the Shadow Fang will join the search.

"Maybe we can try asking Neptune and Sun to help us out too" added Weiss.

Of course the heiress will want them two males involved. Because she wanted to see more of the blue haired teen. But they didn't argued with the Schnee heiress. The more help they get, the better chances they will have to find their friend and leader.

* * *

Jaune was starting to lose his mind. How long has he's been here. The dripping sound from a water piper was getting on his nerves, and the smell was getting to him. It smelled bad which made him realized he must be in a sewer. It was bad that he starting to get sicked. And he hasn't eaten anything. He should had something before heading to the fight but he was too stubborn with wanting to finish this for good. Defeating Cinder matters everything to him. It was the only way to stop the invasion from ever taking place. Once more he tried to break free but it was hopeless. With his aura sealed thanks to that drug he wasn't strong enough to break through the chains. It was hard to even think of a plan in his current condition. The blond couldn't use his semblance either. It was useless, there was nothing he could do but wait for Cinder to play judge, jury and execution.

The door opened as his vision was a little blurry from being in the dark for so long. Was it Cinder again, no, it wasn't her. Emerald arrived holding a tray with food. The amber eyed woman did told him she was going to come to bring him food. At least he won't have to worry of dying of hunger. He might die from torture if he doesn't answer all her questions honestly. For now he was safe. But he didn't trusted the dark skinned girl. She was working for her and she had something to do with him losing the fight with the woman. She placed the tray near him as she picked up a spoon. Mashed potatoes with vegetables and a chicken breast. It didn't looked that tasty compared to the food from the Beacon cafeteria. The same food they used to fight not that while ago. Emerald was staring at him, holding the spoon. Maybe she was checking he was still weak. That he doesn't attempt to escape.

"Hope you hungry."

"I am…."

"Cinder wants me to feed you. Don't get any ideas that I'm trying to be friendly with you."

"I would never doubt you" his stomach was growling now.

"Open wide" she offered the spoon with some mashed potatoes.

"That's good" the Arc was expecting to be horrible but it was good, or maybe he was so hungry that he wasn't focusing much on the actual taste.

"It has a special ingredient...Poison."

"…"

"Lighten up" Emerald gave a small smirk" just because you're going to die soon doesn't mean you should be all gloomy."

"I'd like to keep that option open."

"Well, it is Cinder. I would be the same. Poor you, you have to gained her attention. Otherwise, you would still be in Beacon enjoying your relaxing fun life."

"Relaxing and fun isn't exactly how I will put it."

"Why not? You get to be on a warm comfy bed surrounded with people that appreciates you. While taking classes and chatting how wonderful the world is."

" _What's with her?"_ Jaune had no idea why she was getting angrier.

"You're so lucky. Well, not anymore" she kept on feeding him.

"I know I'm not your ally. But why so much hate for me?"

"It's enough that Cinder has been talking about you a lot. And that you stopped us from taking out Amber."

"I know she was planning to take her maiden powers."

"That too" the dark skinned girl knew about him knowing the maidens.

"You sound like you don't appreciate your life. With the way you were talking just now."

"Maybe. I wasn't so lucky like all the students training to be huntsmen and huntresses. All interested in protecting the world. My case, was different. But I'm not telling you anything."

"Just trying to get a friendly conversation" he chewed more of the mashed potatoes.

"Not with me. And definitely not with Cinder. But if you do answer all her questions honestly, she might go easy on you."

"You mean she will give me a quick death?"

"Probably" the dark skinned girl cut the chicken offering it to the blond.

"So, it's either die a slow painful death. Or a quick one."

"Take your pick. Either way, you're not leaving this place alive. Your life took a turn for the worse when you accepted her challenge."

"And I will guess you helped her during our fight. Was it you that had something to do about those illusions? I kept seeing so many Cinders, I didn't know which was the real one" it was better if he didn't tell her that his summons can see through them.

"Finally noticed, I see. True. It's my semblance. I can create illusions projecting them through one's mind. To put it simple, the illusions are very real to the one who are seeing them, they can't tell the difference. By the time they know what's going on, it's already too late."

" _Illusions so real the person seeing them can't tell it's not real. That sounds like Pyrrha. She told me when she fought Penny she saw so many of her blades heading her way it made her unleashed the full potential of her semblance. Leading to Penny's destruction. But she only had four blades. So it was her, Emerald must have been the one to make her see that illusion. Then there was also Yang's match with Mercury. She said she saw him attacking her first but everyone saw her attacking him first. It must have been the work of her semblance too. I knew Yang was innocent and so is Pyrrha"_ Jaune glared at her.

"What? Getting angry with me now? I thought you were looking for a friendly conversation?"

"Not anymore" there was so much venom in his voice.

"Whatever. I'm almost done" she could care less of his attitude since she was done feeding him the mashed potatoes" by the way. If you're looking for your scroll. I destroyed it. No calling for help."

"I had a feeling you were going to say that."

"How's our guest behaving?"

Jaune glared more seeing Cinder arriving. The amber eyes woman kept her cocky smile. How he wanted to remove it so bad. Emerald on the other hand, smiled at the woman picking up the half-finished tray.

"He ate enough to last a few hours. He should be fine now. He started being friendly with me before giving me a glare" it didn't bothered the dark skinned girl.

"Oh. And why is that?"

"Well…." she cleared her throat feeling afraid that she did wrong.

"Emerald?"

"What's wrong? Not feeling so confident. Why don't you tell her what you just told me?" Jaune was now grinning.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

"Emerald…?" Cinder was now angry walking over to the girl" what did you tell him?"

"Cinder I-"

"Didn't I clearly specified not to engage in any kind of conversation with him?"

"….."

"Oops, looks like you messed up" the Arc chuckled.

Emerald punched the blond hard enough to break his upper lip. Cinder glared at her even more.

"I won't repeat myself…."

"I'm sorry Cinder. I...I told him about my semblance."

The amber eyed woman kept her glare" leave. We will talk later."

The girl immediately nodded as she took the tray and left closing the door tightly. She turned back to the blond knight.

"It's so disappointing when pupils don't obey orders. It's even more disappointing when they fall for such obvious tricks. You have my compliments for convincing Emerald to tell you her semblance."

"Honestly, that was never my intention. I was looking for some friendly conversation."

"Even if you weren't aware, you still did a good job. You just might be a good candidate to work under me."

"I will never work for you. So don't waste your breath."

"I thought so. Now, let's resume the interrogation. How do you know me?" she went straight to the point.

" _Damn. Not a good question."_

"May I have to remind you what will happen if you're lying?" Cinder made her Scimitar appeared on her right hand.

"….…...…...…...…..…...…..."

"What a disappointment. You do need a reminder after all."

The amber eyed woman changed her weapon into her black glass bow and fired an arrow hitting Jaune's right shoulder. It vanished shortly. He cried out, feeling the pain. Without aura it wasn't going to healed. So it will keep on hurting him.

"Do you need another reminder, Jaune?"

"No" he gritted his pain, the pain was horrible" I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything…."

"Be an obedient dog. That's how I like it" she smiled.

"But you will have to come closer. I don't have the energy to speak loudly. I can only whisper."

Cinder glared she didn't like it. It felt like a trick. But what could he do in his current status. He was chained, he had no aura and now he had a wounded shoulder. He was helpless like a wounded animal that wants to be put out of it's misery. So she walked closer to the blond until she was mere inches away, gazing into his blue eyes.

"Are you ready to answer my questions?"

"Yes…."

"Then let's continue. How do you know me?"

"…..."

"My patience is growing thin. Now answer me before you get another arrow on the other shoulder" her tone was so cold.

"I…."

"Yes?" she glared.

"I...I won't tell you SHIT!"

Cinder punched him in returned as she glared at him" fool. You have a death wish. I thought you were smarter than this. I gave you a chance to do things the easy way."

"The easy way you say…." he chuckled even if he was in pain.

"You will eventually talk" she started walking out of the room.

"So what's the plan now? You'll leave me here and let me starve to death?"

"You will still be feed. You won't die...Yet. Plan B will be put in motion."

"Plan B? Oh let me guess, torture, right?"

"Believe it or not. I'm not a fan of torture. I'd rather kill my enemies quickly."

"So no torture then?"

"Not from me" the amber eyes woman gave a wicked grin sending a chill through Jaune's spine.

The door opened, the Arc thought it was Emerald again. He was wrong. Clad in black wearing a white mask with red designs with his sheathed sword Wilt and Blush. Blue eyes widened in shock at the sight of the individual that has entered.

" _Adam?! He's alive!"_ he gasped that the faunus and commander of the White Fang survived the explosion he set at the docks.

"Make sure he doesn't die. He's valuable alive for the time being."

"Won't promise anything" said the masked faunus coldly.

"Adam?" Cinder gave him a glare that made him reconsidered his choice.

"He'll talk."

The amber eyed woman smiled turning to the blond before she left the room. Adam has unsheathed his red sword katana-style. Jaune was now scared. This guy was crazy, he will indeed torture him. That wasn't all, how will Blake react when she finds out he survived. But right now, he was the one worrying for his safety and well being.

* * *

Ozpin stood seated in his office with Amber present. The young woman has told him her report on the case of Jaune's disappearance. The headmaster was in deep thought. He was troubled by these turn of events. If Salem's pawn kidnapped him it could only mean that she someone knows the truth of the Arc. That he came from the future and he know the future events that will take place soon. Finding out will result of his death. But the man kept calm. Surely she still didn't know and the blond hasn't told them anything. He was wondering how she found out. It was no coincidence of all the students in Beacon, Jaune Arc has to be the one to get captured. The toughest task will be to find him. He could be anywhere in Vale. The headmaster high believed he wasn't away from this kingdom. But in which part of this city. The police were doing their work, but they had their hands full with other things such as the dust robberies, the White Fang and Roman Torchwick.

"Thank you for your report Amber. That will be all."

"Sir" paused the Fall maiden" will he be all right?"

"We'll just have to believe he is. But I assure you, we will not rest until Mr. Arc is found and brought back to this school."

"Thank you. It makes me feel better. I don't want to be the one to tell those three girls their leader is...I mean, they're really worried."

"I wouldn't want to be the one to tell them either. But I know Mr. Arc. He may not look like it, but he's very tough. He'll pull through in any kind of situation."

"Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight."

As Amber took the elevator leaving the office, Ozpin filled his cup with coffee. He was going to need it. He meant what he said. He will do anything to find the Arc and bring him back. But the police weren't going to do much or any huntsmen he sent. At least not those that were very experienced in tracking and gathering information. There was only one person the headmaster could trust to do this job. He didn't minded sending his students to search, but they needed more help. Especially if they were dealing with a strong and clever enemy. It wasn't enough. So Ozpin took his scroll, opening the device, dialing a number. He patiently waited for the person to answered as it kept ringing. The man sighed as he took a sip of his coffee, before it was finally answered.

*This better be good Oz.*

"It is. I need your help."

* * *

In a large hall. Jaune stood in the middle of a circle that had his family symbol. The blond was unconscious. Surrounding him were his summons. The six, Behemoth King, Elf, Darknut, Celsius, Red Eyes and Palutena. They watched over their master with different expressions. Elf and Palutena were clearly worried sick of him. The ice summon was doing a good job in not looking worried, but she was. The black dragon was annoyed. The beast in blue was stood silent waiting for him to open his eyes. As for the full-armored knight. It was hard to tell his expression with his helmet on. Needless to say they didn't like what was going on. Even with the Goddess of Light's warning. The Arc went on fighting the evil woman and lost. Now they were unable to reach out to him.

" _What should we do?_ _"_ said Elf.

" _Nothing, the dumbass deserves it"_ snorted Red Eyes.

" _How dare you speak ill of him!"_ snapped the archer.

" _He had it coming for trying to act all tough. Palutena warned him not to face that bitch and now he got his ass owned. And we can't speak to him."_

" _Weren't you the one who was supporting him to fight her when the rest of us sided with Palutena?"_ countered Behemoth King.

" _That was a big stupid mistake. I should have sided with you guys too._ _"_

" _What is done is done. There's nothing we can do. If Jaune can't communicate with us, then it's the same with us. All we can do now is wait and hope"_ said Palutena.

" _Great idea. Let's wait for him to die. Oh that's right we'll die with him too!_ _"_ Red Eyes wasn't happy.

" _Be quiet before I turn you into an ice sculpture_ _" _ warned Celsius.

There was a sudden chuckled in the hall that caught everyone's attention. It sounded dark and cold. Darknut, Behemoth King and Red Eyes felt a chill running down their spine at the voice.

" _And so, the mighty knight falls again._ _"_

" _He hasn't fallen yet!_ _"_ argued Elf.

" _But he will eventually,_ _"_

" _Why are you here?_ _"_ asked Palutena _"Jaune hasn't even summon you yet. " _

" _And he might never will._ _Just to bid farewell to the master who was too weak to save everyone and this world._ _"_

" _If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all_ _"_ said the Behemoth.

" _He's only mocking Jaune because he wants him to use his power_ _" _ said Darknut.

" _What an idiot. Can't you see he's unconscious? Our voices can't reach him. It's like you're talking to a wall . So you're mocking is being wasted_ _"_ said the black dragon.

" _He will eventually have to summon me if he wants to become strong. None of you have the power to bring his full potential. He still hasn't use the key yet_ _"_

" _And you think you can? Dumb ass!_ _"_ laughed Red Eyes.

" _We can agreed that Jaune will summon you one day. But you're mistaken about being the only one to make him strong. Only all of us can do that. The ten summons will bring out his true potential_ _"_ said Palutena.

"… _."_

" _Thank goodness you finally shut your mouth_ _" _ the dragon sounded relief.

" _We shall see…._ _"_ the unknown summon vanished.

" _Now if you can shut your mouth too Red Eyes. We will feel better_ _" _ Elf countered with a smirk.

" _Bite me!_ _"_

" _Please wake up Jaune. We need you. Don't let the evil win_ _"_ Palutena stood in a praying position.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Gonna leave it here and I'm sorry if the chapters are being short. I'm also updating Proving his Worth and I'm going back forth between stories. But I couldn't be happier that I finally got rid of the damn writers block.**

 **-I feel bad for Jaune he's going through a lot of crap now. He's about to get torture by Adam damn. I hope his team and the others find him. But it's okay Ozpin sent Qrow to the rescue.**

 **-Now you're probably wondering who is the mysterious summon at the end. I won't say anything. But Jaune will summon it soon. Not in the next chapter but soon.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***drumstick95- thanks glad that you're happy I'm back. I will continue this story now that the writers block is gone.**

 ***Melee Smasher- lol and no. As I said I am going back in forth between this story and Proving his Worth. So you will see update in the coming weeks NOT years.**

 ***Guest- by the time you read this the chapter will be already out lol.**

 ***Dcraus- for the time being this one and Proving his Worth. Once I finish the later I might finally go back with Journey to Redemption and the upcoming RWBY/Vesperia story.**

 ***Vanitas50- yeah Jaune screwed up big time going after Cinder alone and now he's paying for his mistake. He was cocky, proud and stubborn. He thinks because he's from the future that he has to put the whole weight into his shoulders.**

 ***Classy J0K3R- I know you're not happy with Jaune. But like I said he's trying to put the whole weight on his shoulders. He has to learn to let his teammates help. Ozpin has been trying to help him with that. But with this experience I can assure you he will change. Will he finally tell his team the truth? Only time will tell. Also Emerald wasn't with Mercury because she also has a wanted poster like Cinder. So she will obviously be with her.**

 ***Guest- I went with this path for Jaune so he learns an important lesson that's being in front of him the entire time. To not do things on his own and trust more on his team. Elf pointed it out. He can train all he likes but even if he becomes so strong he won't be able to beat Cinder. Not without a good plan and not alone.**

 ***the silver-eyed knight- hm...Good question. I guess their strength varies on how strong Jaune is since they're part of him as part of his semblance. However his last summon is the strongest of them all.**

 ***Comrade Boseph- I am done looking for Betas. Every time one volunteers for the job they never delivered. Either they're not good or they take forever to send the corrected chapter. I'm sick of it so I decided I don't want a Beta. You don't like the bad grammar okay then stop reading. I won't oblige you.**

 ***Rentable Scroll Publishing- nope you won't wait two more years. Like I said the writers block is down and I will be updating this story regularly with Proving his Worth.**

 ***Patriot-112- I am more than happy to be back. After two years I still remembered the events of this story.**

 **-I can say the coming chapters will be interesting. With Jaune going through some changes that will shape shift the outcome of the story. But you can bet that Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang won't be happy when they see him. Sure they'll be overjoyed but when that's done. Oh boy, I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Out


	27. Out

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

 _Italics and underlined are summons talking_

* * *

Chapter 27 Out

(Location: Downtown District Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Blake has being feeling restless for a while. First Jaune was still missing and it has been five days, almost a week since he went missing. She had her people of the Shadow Fang to search everywhere for him. But so far, they haven't been successful. It sounded impossible. The second thing was the White Fang. They have become silent since the incident at the docks. No word from them or Adam. The raven haired faunus was still having her doubts that he could be dead. The commander was too strong to have died in some explosion. He could have gotten away in the last second. That's what she was thinking anyway. Setting her thoughts asides, she focused on the task at hand. The cat faunus stood with her teammates walking the alleys of the city. They were going to meet up with Tukson, one of her informants. He was in his secret bunker not risking being attacked in his book store.

Looks like she wasn't the only one worried about the White Fang being so silent. They could be planning something big. Or maybe a secret operation to locate Shadow Fang members and take them out. That was why Tukson was in his hideout instead of his usual spot. She didn't blamed him and told him to do what was needed. But most of all, she told him to continue the search for Jaune Arc. The Vale Police hasn't shown any results either. And it looks like they were giving up on the investigation. Blake also requested Sun and Neptune's help. Under the request of her leader of course. More help will increased the odds of finding the blond leader. Ozpin has also being showing his full support on the search. That was good. At this rate, Blake had no idea where could he be. She felt like calling the blonds' teammates but, she decided against it. Because it wasn't a good move at the moment.

Of all the people that's been trying so hard to find Jaune. It was obviously his team. They've been searching nonstop for their leader. They have hardly gotten any rest or eaten anything. The headmaster has insisted that they do both before resuming the search. Blake agreed with him. They couldn't go on without eating or resting. She has been under such conditions before and she wouldn't recommend it to anyone. That wasn't all. After those five day, the three girls have fallen under depression. At least Yang wasn't giving up. The blond was on her bike traveling all around Vale trying to get any leads. But it was easy to say that the Arc's kidnapping has affected the rest of his team in a negative way. It worried her and the rest of her teammates too. They might never be the same again if they don't find him. What will become of team JRPY without their leader.

"I thought we we're going to a book store" said Nora.

"Please. Don't make me repeat myself" Weiss sighed at her partner.

"We're not going to one. Blake said we're going to meet him at his spot" replied Ren.

"We're almost there" confirmed the raven haired faunus.

"In a dark alley. That sure sounds pretty suspicious."

"Tukson. Like all members of the Shadow Fang have hideouts. Of course it will be pretty hard for anyone to find."

"So the White Fang doesn't find them" said the Schnee heiress.

"That makes sense. Don't want their enemies knowing where they are" said the Valkyrie.

"We're here."

The team stopped on a lone brick wall. Nora and Weiss looked confused. Ren only shrugged his shoulders. This must be some kind of joke. But then again, Blake wasn't the kind of person to joke. However. This part of the city was very isolated. Rarely, anyone will pass here. So it was the perfect place for a Shadow Fang member to be. The raven haired faunus was checking through the bricks until she pressed one, acting as a switch. The middle portion of the wall has suddenly opened like a door. Nora was excited at the secret passage, feeling like a spy. The team entered as the door wall closed behind them. They were now met by a single steel door. Talk about keeping a low profile. These faunus weren't kidding around. Blake walked over to the door knocking once. The others stood still while the Valkyrie was bouncing up and down. So much mystery, it was so cool.

"Password?" came the voice from behind the door.

"Those that lurks in the shadows, stay in the shadows."

The door opened revealing Tukson, he nodded to his leader and her teammates. Of course she told him ahead she will be bringing them with her. So he didn't had a problem with them being here, seeing his hideout. The male faunus closed the door leading them further inside. It looked like a regular apartment. Tukson kindly offered the guests some tea, which they accepted. The faunus went to the kitchen to prepare the hot beverage. Blake kept her eyes on the board showing a map of the Kingdom of Vale. It had red "X" marked in red marker. Those were definitely the locations the Shadow Fang has searched. There were so many and yet, they still haven't found a single lead to Jaune's whereabouts. The raven haired faunus returned to the table with the rest of the team. The man returned with everyone's tea as they gladly accepted the glasses. Taking a sip, it was really good.

"Any success?" asked Blake.

"I'm afraid not. We have searched everywhere in the city. Even Vale's most darkest places where crime is very common. Even asking those that have valuable information. None knew anything regarding the disappearance of Jaune Arc."

"Is it possible they took him away from Vale?" asked Weiss.

"That is a possibility. But no. It will take the kidnappers too much time and effort to take him away from the kingdom" replied Tukson.

"So they're still here?" followed Ren.

"Yes. If he's nowhere in the city. That leaves us to search underground."

"Underground?" said the amber eyed faunus" you mean the sewers?"

"It's out best bet for the time being. It's also the only place we haven't searched yet. Though we have sent some scouts. They have come back empty handed and the police is going nowhere with their investigation. I hate to say, that we're on our own. Forgive me Blake."

"It's all right. You've done enough in five days. You have given us a big lead to follow."

"Then I'd say we check it out. It will be effective if we travel the sewers" said the Schnee heiress.

"We're going on an adventure through the sewer channels of Vale!" Nora was hyped.

"We have nothing to lose" agreed Ren.

"Let's contact Sun and Neptune to gives us a hand" the cat faunus turned to her informant" Tukson. Keep us in contact if you find any new leads."

"As always" he nodded.

"Thank you for the tea" said the magenta eyed teen.

"It so good!" followed the Valkyrie.

* * *

After leaving the alley team WRNB looked in thought. The sewers were their only lead to find Jaune. If they don't bring any results like the Shadow Fang scouts. They might have to throw in the towel. Of course they weren't giving up. The Arc was their friend. His teammates have searched more than they. But right now, they just needed some space from everything. Weiss opened her scroll and dialed Neptune's number. The blue haired teen picked up the call and the heiress told him their current situation in the investigation. She told him to meet them near the dust shop" From Dust Till Dawn". He accepted along with Sun. With more people helping them, their chances of success will increased. Blake was hoping they do find a lead at the sewers. For a while, she couldn't shake this feeling that somehow, the White Fang have something to do in Jaune's kidnapping, feeling responsible.

As the team went to take the street that will take them to the dust shop. They spotted some familiar faces not too far. Weiss thought she was seeing things. It was confirmed by Blake and Ren. Nora smiled waving happily at them, while they sweat dropped. It was team CMRM, they've been spotted near a cafe around the corner. Russel freaked out while Cardin hit his head, muttering to" act natural". The leader was all calm and the same for the Malachite twins. But the sight was a bit" off". It was suspicious they were in the city, instead of being back in Beacon. Well it was a Saturday, so no classes. Still, it didn't felt right. Then they heard Russel whispered something to the leader's ear. That made the Winchester glared at him. As they headed their way, team CMRM were acting more casual. Like they were hiding something. Until Sun and Neptune arrived, they didn't had anything better to do.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"That's none of your business" it has to be Cardin" just because you're a Schnee, it doesn't mean you own Vale."

"I was just asking. You don't have to be so rude" she frowned.

"Aren't we allowed to travel the city?" asked Russel.

"Not at all. You're welcome to do anything you like" replied Ren.

"That's great. Hear that Cardin? We can continue asking people if they've seen Arc."

"Damn it Russel!" the Winchester glared at him" I told you to keep your mouth shut!"

"Sorry!" he backed away.

"Nice try you two" Melanie shook her head.

"Not like we we're doing a great job pretending like we weren't up to something" followed Miltia.

"So you guys are looking for Jaune too?" Weiss was shocked at the revelation.

"No, we're not" argued the team leader.

"Give it a rest Cardin. You're a terrible liar. We are. So what's it to you?" said the girl in white.

"No...It's nothing…." the heiress was still shocked.

"You guys are doing us a favor searching for him" said Blake.

"Not like we care if we do find him" grumbled the Winchester" it's not like I care for him or anything. He still owes me a rematch, that's all."

"You don't have to hide it either" Melanie gazed back at the tall teen as he glared at her.

"Come on. Let's get out of here already" the team walked off without saying another word.

"I guess Cardin isn't a big jerk after all. I no longer want to break his legs" said Nora.

"We're all shocked too" followed the magenta eyed teen.

* * *

Ruby stood on her bed of their dorm doing some maintenance on Crescent Rose. And maybe, some cool upgrades. She has always love weapons for as long as she remembers. The best thing that will take her mind off her troubles were either, reading magazines about weapons or tuning up her baby. The silver eyed petite will sweaty and dirty but she didn't care about those details. Her weapon was all that matters. As she continued working on her scythe, her thoughts were getting the best of her. Jaune was now in her head. She, her sister and Pyrrha searched endlessly in the city. But they found nothing. The red cloak girl needed a break from the search, so what better to spend her time with her sweet Crescent Rose. Sure she was thinking about her leader and friend. Not knowing if he was okay and five days have been tortured for her. So she worked on her weapon non-stop to prevent from thinking about the blond. It was working at first but now, not anymore.

Flashbacks when she first met Jaune when she was younger. How close he became to her. Even when he supported her in making a bad ass weapon for herself. He was always there for her, a true friend. And when he saved her and Yang's life from that Grimm. When she found out he was going to Beacon just like her she was so excited. And when he became her partner she was overjoyed. She wouldn't have asked for a better candidate. The birth of team JRPY, their experience at the school, their training, their bonding. Everything they've been through since the beginning of the semester. Now those memories will probably be nothing with him missing. It was enough her mother was in a coma, but Jaune. No, she refused to lose him. Before Ruby realized, Crescent Rose was getting wet. From the tears she was releasing. More were falling, she started sobbing.

The petite dried her tears immediately. Now it wasn't the time to be feeling like this. She was always positive and she will remain that way. She only needed to adjust Crescent Rose, prepare the weapon before heading out. Her sister was still out there searching for their leader. So she shouldn't be here mopping. That wasn't her style. Determination filled her face and her silver eyes. Yang wasn't one to give up and neither would she. So the red cloak girl resumed adjusting and making her weapon ready to continue the search. Her sister already had a head start, so she needed to hurry. If she ever finds out who kidnapped Jaune, she will kick their butts so hard, they won't be able to poop for a week. Now, the young huntress in training was pumped, back to her cheerful self. Maybe she can ask Pyrrha to accompany her. Ruby stopped her thoughts, she didn't know how the red head was feeling.

" _Hm...She did said she wanted to get some training before going back to the search. Maybe I should wait for her to be done."_

* * *

Pyrrha stood on the arena from combat class. She asked permission from Goodwitch to use it for her training. The red head was very focused on her moves as she practiced like there was no tomorrow. Ever since she chose to become a huntress, it's like she was meant to become one. She had the best trainers and she was a quick learner. She got strong and skilled with little time. Truly, she was gifted. In Sanctum she was the talk of the school. Fame and popularity chase her like on a daily basis. There were some who didn't like her decision of going to Beacon instead of Haven. It was a long way to go from her home in Mistral. It was a simple choice. Beacon was the most prestigious school where the best of the best will go. The red head thought it will be the same as Sanctum when she arrived. But she never realized her life will changed forever. It took a turn for the best.

Sure people were still treating her like a celebrity, being the best and probably strongest first year in the school. But she has met true friends who care for her who she was not of her status. And there was one person who accepted her, not caring of the popularity. That person was her leader Jaune. Someone who will talk to her like she was a regular student. No praise, no asking for her autograph or any of these silly line from when she was the mascot for Pumpkin Pete's cereal. To him she was just, well Pyrrha, his friend and teammate. The Arc saw everyone the same as students, as his friends. Maybe that's why Ozpin chose him to be the leader of team JRPY. The blond had the qualities to be one. He was perfect to lead them. It angered her. She knew he was hiding something that day he was about to leave and yet, she didn't do anything. She blamed herself the most.

Her teammates were blaming themselves too. So it wasn't just her. And even if Ozpin has already given them a pep talk, saying it wasn't their fault, she felt she was more responsible. Pyrrha was getting angrier as she continued her practice. Jaune was in her head, all those memories he was with them, with her. Her leader, her teammate, her friend and probably something more. The red head won't deny she had feelings for the Arc. He was strong too, she has seen him fighting. It truly inspired to do even better. Ruby and Yang felt the same way. The thought that he was beaten and captured shocked her beyond word. But mainly, it made her angry. Neither her or her teammates weren't there to helped him. If they were there, the blond would have never been taken away. It was because he didn't told them the truth. He kept it from them, but why. The red head was asking the same question over and over again.

By now, Pyrrha has lost all concentration on the training. In anger she threw her shield Akouo and changed Milo to javelin mode throwing it as fast as she could. Both hit the wall of the arena and stood there. She could have used her semblance to bring back to her, but she didn't. The red head has fallen on her knees as her eyes were filled with tears. She started sobbing, she missed him so much. She tried so hard to hide it. During the searching for their leader, she did as much as her other two teammates. It wasn't enough, they were unable to get any leads of his whereabouts. It hurt so much like her heart was being squashed and she was losing air. The champion stood there for a few minutes, letting her tears and sobbing softly. Five days and still nothing. The Police, Ozpin and even the Shadow Fang and still no luck. The huntress stood on her knees as she dried her eyes.

Pyrrha got back to her feet with a determined expression. Green eyes were focused as she used her semblance to bring back her weapons. She has done enough training for the day. The others were busy trying to find Jaune and here she was crying like a helpless girl. She finally had her space and shed her tears. Now, she needed to bring some results. The red head wasn't giving up in the search and she knew her teammates won't either. Sheathing back Milo and Akouo, she was feeling a bit better. Time to leave and resume the search. She left the arena looking for Ruby since Yang was in the city for hours. If anything, the blond brawler was stronger in keeping her emotions in check and not giving up. That was one thing the red head admired of the brawler. Being too stubborn helps too. She needed to learn from her. She couldn't be happier to have great teammates.

" _We'll find you Jaune. No matter what."_

* * *

Yang has done nothing but to traveled all over Vale. Thanks to Bumblebee she's been going all over the city hell bent on finding any leads on Jaune's whereabouts. Five days have been and she hasn't found anything. She has asked so many people if they have seen the blond leader. None has seen him. It frustrated her so much. Not to mention she has come again to the Klub again threatening Junior if he has seen the Arc. The man clearly didn't know. And once more she trashed the night club place like the last time. She didn't care if she will get in trouble with the authorities. The police should be doing their damn job and find her teammate instead of arresting her for damage of private property. After that she went for a stroll to clear her head. It didn't helped. The brawler felt like having a drink. But in the end she just kept on going trying to get her mind off the blond leader.

Eventually she stopped parking her bike on a sidewalk. The lilac eyed blond got tired of the traveling. She wanted to have some peace of mind, standing still. Yang chuckled at the irony at the exact spot she has stopped. Without noticing, she was on the same bridge where she kissed Jaune for the first time. That kiss was so good, she love it. Though the Arc was a bit sloopy, but she didn't care. It was obvious that he has never kissed a girl. It made her laughed a little at his inexperienced. She has kissed a few boys before. That's why she knew but Jaune was too innocent. A smile spread her features. Maybe she like that type of guy. Innocent and inexperienced. That way, she can show him how it's done. And she started laughing like she never did before. Anyone passing through will think she's crazy. She could imagined him telling her if he was doing fine. No doubt the brawler would prefer the Arc for who he is.

The memories came to her like a slap on the face. Since she first met him when they were a little. Everything they've been through, then coming to Beacon, ending up in the same team. It was her, her sister, Pyrrha the Mistral Regional champion and of course Jaune as the leader, team JRPY. Best team in Vale. Well, maybe not yet, but soon. They will show Vale what they're made of. But how will they be able to prove themselves to the world if they didn't had their leader. If it was only the three of them. Yang was thinking of the Arc so much that tears have formed. They were falling. What was killing her she didn't know if he was okay, was he alive, or was he. The tears weren't stopping, the more she thought about him, the more she was missing him. Her feelings weren't helping either. The brawler didn't wanted to know if she will ever see him again. He has to be fine, for her sake, for the sake of the team.

" _Where are you? I swear when I find you. You're going to be in so much trouble."_

Her scroll started ringing she picked it up recognizing the number" yeah Ruby? Sure. Where can we meet up? Okay, we'll search for Jaune together."

Yang ended the call putting her helmet and getting on her bike. She drove off from the bridge with the Arc in her thoughts.

* * *

Adam was once hailed as a hero by the faunus. Mainly, those of the White Fang. He defended his people from humans who hated their species. They were defending themselves against those oppressors. Equality seemed like a dream. He slowly came to realized that it was impossible to reasoned with them. There will never be such thing as equality between humans and faunus. And so he started taking lives. First it was self defense, then it was out of hatred for their kind. It came as an obsession to kill them. Because according to him, they deserved it. They didn't deserve to live in the same world as the faunus. His hatred grew and his logic was that the only good human, was a dead one. So it wouldn't be a hard task for torturing one. Cinder asked him to torture the human Jaune Arc. The masked faunus and commander didn't argued with the idea. Besides, it wasn't the first time he has tortured a human.

Remembering the amber eyed woman's words. The blond was on a drug that seals off aura. So he needed to be careful where he hurts him. Otherwise, he will die. Honestly, he didn't care if he died. One less human to worry about. But Cinder needed him alive in order to extract information from him. Valuable information, according to her. So he did as told and tortured the Arc. For five days, four hours he slowly hurt the blond. Making sure was conscious so he can tell him if he was ready to talk. Adam thought it was going to be easy. That this human will be at his mercy. But apparently, he was wrong. No matter what he did, how sadistic he was with Jaune. He would refused to say a word. Was this human so stupid, he didn't understood the situation he was in. If this keeps up, he might have to finish him off. Put him out of his misery. His partnership with Cinder was a necessary evil since she was the one paying the White Fang.

The faunus commander sheathed his sword gazing at his work. Jaune was shirtless and his entire chest and stomach was covered in blood and cuts, done by his weapon. He has lost conscious from the last session. It was a miracle how he was still alive without his aura to heal him. How much time did he had. He didn't care if he didn't got to make him talked. Another wounded human was nothing to him. Not to mention he knew the Arc from the docks. He aided Blake in stopping the dust robbery operation and many of his men were arrested. So, he deserves to pay. At this rate, killing him will be a mercy. He was about to removed his sword when the door opened. Cinder and Emerald arrived to checked on him. The dark skinned girl actually gasped seeing the blond in such a state. The amber eyed woman glared at the masked faunus in return. It wasn't a pretty sight in the least.

"I hope you have gotten any results. It's been five days."

"He won't talk" it was his only reply.

"He's unconscious" Cinder glared.

"I mean he wouldn't want to talked. I did everything to keep him alive and he still won't say a word. He's a lost cause. Don't expect any answers to your questions."

"That can't be…." Emerald was shocked gazing at the blond" there's no way he will refused after being tortured...Like this…."

"He has a strong will" replied the amber eyed woman, she knew he was hiding something important if he didn't wanted to say anything.

"Do you wish to continue?" said Adam.

"No, that will be enough. Any more and he won't make it. If he dies, he'll be useless."

"If you don't need me. Then, I will head back to my men. I'll give you a full report on the operation at Mt Glenn later" the faunus commander walked off leaving the room.

"Emerald, what was the last time we administered the drug?"

"Around last night. I think."

"You will no longer apply it."

"But if we don't he'll-"

"He needs his aura to heal all of these wounds and we can't send him to the hospital. It's a miracle he's still breathing. I need him alive, for the time being. I'll keep an eye on him. I need you to keep watch over our position. With the police investigating, who knows. They might already know we're here. It's better to be prepare than feeling sorry."

"Leave it to me. I know how to deal with intruders" she smiled knowing her semblance always comes in handy, she left the room.

"You're a stubborn one" Cinder turned to the unconscious Jaune" what are you hiding that you're willing to throw away your very own life? If torture won't work. I will have to rethink my strategy. Maybe, capturing one of your teammates and hurting her right in front of you. Will that make you talk?"

* * *

Team WNRB along Sun and Neptune were traveling the underground sewerage system of Vale. Thanks to Tukson's lead on the possible whereabouts on Jaune. They were currently searching this part of the city. And it wasn't a pleasant experience in the least. The smell was terrible, as expected of a sewer. Weiss was covering her nose trying so hard not to throw up from disgust. It was the same with Blake and Nora. Ren was doing his best in ignoring the smell. The monkey was using his long tail to covered his nose and his blue haired friend looked like he was ready to spill the contents of his stomach. They were using the lights from their scrolls to bright the path. It's been over an hours since they entered through one of the manholes. But they weren't following a blind trail. Blake got the information from one of the scouts of the Shadow Fang at how far they've gone.

The sewer system was a huge labyrinth, anyone can get lost. So Blake had the coordinates her scouts have gathered on her scroll. From the look of things, they might have found a lead. But it wouldn't concrete if they don't find something. This was the only clue they had. They were sure Jaune wasn't taken out of Vale. And if he wasn't anywhere in the city he has to be underground. It will be the perfect place for a kidnapper to held someone prisoner. The raven haired faunus thought of calling Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang. But the they were still dealing with the whole thing of their leader being missing. Almost a week and they haven't heard anything from the Arc. Of course his teammates will get worried. And if the White Fang had something to do about it, she will handle it. It will be her problem. Though it wouldn't make sense why Adam would kidnap a student from Beacon. It didn't fitted with their plans of stealing dust.

"I hate sewers" grumbled Neptune.

"Dude, we heard you for the last five times" replied Sun.

"He's not the only one who hates them" followed Weiss.

"It smells like my socks after one of my workout routines" said Nora.

"We didn't needed to know that" said Ren with a sigh.

"Blake, please tell me we're on the right path" said the heiress.

"We are. We're following the exact coordinates. Let's be careful as we head further."

"Gladly. The sooner we find Jaune, the better" the white haired leader was sicked of the smell.

The minutes went by and hours went by. Team WNRB did seemed like they were getting somewhere. As they headed deeper, the smell was getting stronger. It was making Weiss and Neptune sick to their stomach. Also that their clothes were getting dirty by the sewerage and the rotten water. However, things took a turn for the strange as it looked like they have passed a tunnel they have already taken not too long ago. Blake kept checking her scroll and the coordinates were right. But it wasn't making sense as they kept repeating the same tunnel. Soon, they realized they were walking around in circles. No matter which path were taking, they kept repeating tunnels. They weren't getting anywhere with this search. It was starting to frustrate the raven haired faunus. What were they doing wrong. The Schnee heiress tried to calm her as they kept on going. But it lead to the same result.

"Now what do we do?" asked Nora.

"These are the right coordinates. I don't know why are we making the same mistake" said Blake.

"You're doing your best. There's only so little things we can do" followed Weiss.

"Maybe we should have tell the Police. I mean, searching the entire sewer of Vale on our own sounds...Pretty crazy. No offense to the Shadow Fang" said Sun.

"Professor Ozpin is also on the case. Telling him will do too" added Ren.

"If he doesn't know already" added the Valkyrie.

"Should we go and continue later? Neptune was really hoping they leave this bad place.

" _Something's not right. The scouts of the Shadow Fang would never make a mistake. I have a feeling we're in the right place"_ the amber eyed faunus kept gazing at her scroll.

The heiress's scroll beeped letting her know she had a new message. Opening her device the white haired leader read the text" it's from Ruby. She wants to know where we are, so the three of them can join us."

"I don't have a problem with that. The more, the merrier" said the monkey faunus.

"Does that mean we're not leaving?" the blue haired teen sweat dropped.

"I'm afraid not. We keep on the search" the Schnee heiress wasn't happy either.

"Don't push yourself" the magenta eyed teen told his partner.

"We should go outside to wait for Ruby and the others" said Blake.

"Thank goodness" both Weiss and Neptune muttered feeling relief.

* * *

The hours passed as Jaune was able to opened his eyes. A groan escaped his lips. His entire body was hurting so bad. Such horrible pain was barely keeping him awake. But he could feel the aura flowing back through his body. What happened. Did Cinder forgot to give him that drug. No, she would never make a rookie mistake like that. Unless she did it on purpose. Taking pity on him so his aura can heal his wounds. Still, it will take him weeks for all these wounds to heal. Adam sure made a work of him. Looking around the sewerage around, there was no one around. Were they taking a break. Maybe they were waiting for him to get better so he can get torture again. These past five days were the worst in his entire life. Even with his aura returning, he still couldn't communicate with his summons. He will have to wait longer until enough of it returns. How he was begging to get out of here and see his teammates and friends again.

The blond heard the door opening. His vision was starting to get blurry. His wounds were too much so he was starting to lose conscious. There was someone walking towards him. It was hard to tell who it was. Did Cinder decided to pay him a visit. Suddenly the chains tied to his arms were broken, followed by the ones on his legs. What was going on. Why would she do this. Unless it wasn't Cinder. Maybe he was dreaming or seeing things. Was somebody getting him out of here. It sounded too good to be true. Jaune couldn't see, only a dark figure as he was grabbed by his shoulder being dragged out of the room. The person was also holding his weapon the sheathed Crocea Mors. This has to be a dream based on his will to leave this horrid place. To escape this nightmare. Before he was out of there, he couldn't take it anymore. The Arc lost conscious, everything turned black.

* * *

"Hold on kid!"

Jaune opened his eyes again. The rotten smell of the sewer was gone. He could smelled the fresh clean air of the city. What the heck was going on. Did he somehow made it out wherever Cinder was holding him. It was impossible. In his current state, he could barely stand up. But then, he remembered somebody broke him free and got him out. So he was probably not dreaming after all. Was this a miracle. He really hope so. And the face of the person he was looking at right now, he hoped it wasn't a dream either. The wounds were still affecting his body and his vision was still blurry. The Arc coughed blood a few times as the person knelt next to him. There was an expression of concern all over it. Yeah, he knew him. What was he doing here. Was he the one who got him free. So many questions and he didn't knew any of the answers. Nothing was making sense.

"Qrow…?" he saw Ruby and Yang's uncle.

"You'll be fine now kid. I already called an ambulance. They should be here shortly."

"That's...Good...I feel like shit…."

"Don't blame you. Who did this to you?"

Jaune couldn't answered him as he lost conscious again. Qrow has taken his scroll dialing another number.

"Oz, I found him. But he's in terrible shape. Meet me at Vale Hospital" he ended the call gazing at the downed blond.

" _Ruby and Yang are going to lose it when they find out"_ he knew his nieces were worried sick of the missing blond after five days.

* * *

"How did he escaped?!"

Cinder stood enraged at the turn of events. Gazing at where Jaune Arc should be. The chains broken, more like they were cut. Emerald was present and she was terrified not wanting to get closer to her. She couldn't stand whenever she gets this angry. Torchwick and Neo were also present. The amber eyed woman were now staring at the three like they were her enemies. She quickly analyzed the situation as soon as she entered the room and the blond wasn't there. In his condition it was impossible for him to get up, let alone walk out of here. Or even yet, cut the chains that were holding him. There was only one explanation. Somebody released him and got him out of here without being noticed. The only ones who knew about this location are the people present. There was also Adam but he has left way before this incident took place. She didn't wanted to believe it, but it was the only conclusion she could come up under short notice.

"This was no accident" she fixed her amber eyes on the people present.

"What are you saying?" Emerald took a step back.

"Someone took him. Right under my nose. No one knows about this location except you three."

"Time out. Don't start pointing fingers at me. Neo and I just got here. We're both clueless to what just happened here" defended Torchwick while the mute girl nodded.

"Only the better reason to suspect you" glared the dark skinned girl" you arrived just when he was taken away. I don't see it as a coincidence."

"And why would I want to help some huntsman I could care less about? They're all the same to me. If you wanted to keep one prisoner then goody for me. Less trouble to worry about. Now, if you want my opinion I think you have better chances to set him free. You were here the whole time. You could have gotten him out when Cinder wasn't looking."

"I would NEVER do such a thing!" she glared at the wanted criminal.

"Also. Cinder didn't you said Adam was recently here? How long was it since he left? He could have given you the slip when you less expected."

"Don't start putting the blame on others. You're the most likely to take him away. You will do anything for money. If someone paid you enough to get him out of here, you will take it without a second thought."

"Excuse me. Have you heard the term" honor among thieves"? You're one yourself, you should know."

"ENOUGH!" snapped the amber eyed woman she was too angry to think straight" I need time to gather my thoughts."

She walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Just what we need. A mole among us. It never goes smoothly for people like us."

"And I'm sure you're very loyal to your clients" glared Emerald.

Neo texted something in her scroll and showed it to Torchwick making him smiled.

"I agreed. She's annoying."

The dark skinned girl glared again.

* * *

Cinder walked the dark hallway of the sewer not happy in the least. This couldn't be happening. After planning this scheme for so long. Only to have this set back in front of her. There was no doubt about it. There's a traitor among her associates. Just when she had everything under control, keeping her pawns at bay. This turn of events occurred. It was something she wasn't expecting. And she hated unexpected things. Jaune was one thing but THIS. A traitor, a mole, a spy will complicate her plan at a large scale. Was it Ozpin who sent this infiltrator. It couldn't be, he had no idea who she was. He didn't know she was working for Salem. That is before Jaune Arc came into the picture. Yet the blond didn't know her name, so the headmaster didn't know either. It must have been the wanted poster. There were still too many loop holes to think Ozpin was behind this. Something wasn't fitting the puzzle.

Failing to take Amber's powers was a set back she was willing to over look. She can form another plan to draw her in. But now, it will be impossible to proceed with her plan. Whoever was this traitor will sent word to the person that sent him or her. It couldn't get any more complicated than this. Cinder keep her calm as tried to come up with the best way to deal with this. As things currently stand, she couldn't trust anyone. Everyone was a suspect. However, there was only one person who didn't know about this locations. So most likely, he will be remove from the suspect list. Suddenly, her scroll was ringing. Opening the device her eyes narrowed. This was the worse time for HIM to call. In fact, why would he even bothered to call her when he knew she will most likely ignore it. But he could be bringing important information from Salem. So she couldn't ignored it. The woman accepted the call.

"This better be good Watts. I am not in the mood for your games."

*As I'm very fond to call you in the first place.*

"The feelings mutual."

*The reason for calling you is strictly business. The master is starting to lose her patience. She believes you're having difficulty carrying out your master plan.*

"Tell her she has nothing to worry about. I have everything under control."

*Do you? Failing to steal the Fall Maiden's powers and the foiled plan to steal that dust cargo at the docks even with the White Fang aiding you. I'm having a hard time believing you, and so is she. This is merely a warning Cinder. She's starting to lose faith in you. She might even believe you're not up to the task. In fact, I'm calling you to let you know she has chosen me to lend you my-*

"I DON'T need your help!" she tightened the hold on her scroll it cracked a little" make sure to tell Salem I will be victorious. I shall take Amber's powers and I will make Beacon burn to the ground."

*Merely words and no action. The master wants results not promises. It's nothing to be ashamed of honest. We're on the same side after all. With me you can win. You shall be able to atone for your past mistakes. Of course, I will be the one to take credit for the fall of Beacon. You will have the spoils of war being the new Fall Maiden."

Cinder didn't hanged up she has quickly crushed her scroll to pieces. That bastard has always been like this with her. Watts has never trusted her to be worthy as a member of Salem's circle. She was the newest member and that's why he found it hard to believe she has what it takes. He will belittle her unlike the rest of the group who has proven themselves to be successful in their tasks. But she will show him, she will show everyone. She will make Watts eat his words and she will pleased Salem with good results. But to assure her victory, she will have to changed her priorities. The traitor needs to be deal with immediately. Otherwise, her plan won't be flawless. She needed to make a quick call but because she destroyed her scroll, she will have to borrowed Emerald's. She went back to the room where Jaune Arc was kept.

" _Patience is the key to victory."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Boy that was very tough for poor Jaune getting tortured like that. He's all right and he was finally saved by Qrow. That will be a big relief on his team and the others.**

 **-A traitor in Cinder's ranks? Won't say anything. Maybe, maybe not. I'm doing this to keep you fine folks to continue reading the story.**

 **-It won't be easy for Blake when she finds out Adam is alive and he was the one that tortured Jaune. She might act worse than in canon wanting to do something about it leading to the mech fight.**

 **-Finally I'll be returning to canon events in the next chapter. Resuming alternate volume 2.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***NinjaFang1331- thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***MastodonBrawler365- lol you make it sound like it was a television series.**

 ***the silver-eyed knight- like I said each summon is strong depending how strong Jaune is. Also the order in which they've been summoned makes. Palutena was the last summon to be summoned so she's stronger for the time being. But all in all, each summon is strong and you include Jaune's strategy and the use of teamwork, he will have quite the strong army.**

 ***Dcraus- won't say anything with the RWBY/Graces crossover story. This one is something I've been working on with ZonZus's but since he's been dealing with personal issues I can't guarantee when I will get started on the story, sorry. It all depends on him.**

 ***PoolishFreelancer115- maybe. Let's just say he will say half of the truth. I'm still going to wait for the right moment for him to tell them everything. But I can assure you it will happen before volume 3 begins.**

 ***Guest- after everything Jaune's been through it's no wonder why will be in such an emotional state. So your criticism is appreciate. I won't blame you if you think of him like that.**

 ***Guest- thank you and yes I will continue with this story now that the writers block is gone. It will get very interesting in the future.**

 ***tanithlipsky- thank you I'm happy you're enjoying the story.**

 ***yuyuyre- I won't repeat myself when it comes to the grammar. I already explained why I'm done with Betas.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Struggle


	28. Struggle

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underlines are summons talking_

**Communication through scrolls and other devices

Chapter 28 Struggle

Jaune felt at ease. Everything around him felt so relax. Most importantly, the aura was back in his body. It was healing all of his wounds. He wanted to forget about that horrible experience forever, Being tortured by Adam for five days straight. The blond wanted to get rid of those memories. It felt like those cuts made by the masked faunus were fresh. He could still feel them all over his body. His body was moving rapidly as he started hyperventilating. It has scarred him for life. The Arc was now hearing familiar voices. Blue eyes snapped opened as he stood in a large circular hall. It was very tall resembling la grand-hall that belongs to a king. The knight was surrounded by his summons. All six of them were present. Palutena was smiling while Celsius was hiding hers. The others seemed to be glad to see their master back. Jaune didn't know what he was doing here. Last thing he remembered Qrow found him and he called an ambulance.

" _Bout' damn time you woke up!"_ said Red Eyes.

" _Ignore him. He was really worried_ " said Behemoth King.

" _Hell no! I wasn't worried. I knew he was going to wake up eventually."_

" _We're all glad to see you're all right Jaune"_ smiled Elf.

"I wasn't dreaming, right? Qrow did saved me?"

" _He sure did. You're resting in the hospital now"_ said Behemoth King.

" _Your body is no longer under that drug effect. Your aura's back. That's why you can communicate with us again"_ said Celsius.

"That's a huge relief. I'm far away from Cinder and Adam. I'm sorry everyone. I should have never gone on my own. You warned me Palutena, but I didn't listened. I hope you can all forgive me."

" _You're apologizing to the wrong people_ " Palutena smiled _"your teammates deserve it more."_

" _Yeah. It was cold how you left them and you even lied to them. Who knows how worried they were. They were probably crying and begging to see you again…."_

"Okay Red Eyes I get it" the Arc sighed" I feel guilty. You don't have to make it worse. But I also owe you guys an apology. I was focused in defeating Cinder in let my anger get the best of me. I could have died back there. I'm sorry. I hope you can all still see me as your friend, much less your master."

" _If you have learned from your mistake. Then I'd accept your apology"_ said the ice spirit.

" _Same with me"_ said the Behemoth.

" _We all make mistakes. We have never doubted you before Jaune. And we'll never will. So no biggie"_ said the archer girl.

" _It's fine with me. As long as we continue to fight together_ " said Darknut.

" _But please, do try to be careful the next time"_ said the Goddess of Light.

"Oh I will. I promise, you have my word. And you know an Arc never goes back on his promise" he smiled as everything around him turned so bright.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes to find himself in a room that will belonged to the hospital. It was true after all. Qrow did saved him from that hell and brought him here. He wondered how long he's been here. Maybe by now his teammates and everyone were told that he's been found. The Arc could imagined his teammates being so relief to know he was all right. For the most part. His aura was still healing the many wounds given to him by Adam. There were still some scars on his chest, he could feel them through his hospital gown. At the same time, he was scared. Yang will definitely get angry for leaving them the way he did. Especially when he lied to them. Maybe staying with Cinder wasn't such a bad idea. Remnant help him how will the blond brawler will take it. She was the one with the bad temper. Even so, he was glad to be out of that mess and back in safe hands. No doubt he will be expecting a lecture from Ozpin.

Might as well enjoyed the relaxation for now before facing the music. Jaune stood in deep thought. At least his summons accepted his apology. Now he needed to apologize to his team and the headmaster. Now, telling them the truth should be the right thing to do. But, even what he just experienced, he felt like the time wasn't right. This was no ordinary secret. It was a secret that could change the timeline even more. Only he, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow and Summer knew. Adding more people to the list could really mess the timeline more than it already is. But this wasn't just any people, it was his own team. He owes them that much, they deserve to know. The hardest will be how to break it down to them. Most likely they were already here waiting to hear confirmation that they can visit him. One thing for sure, the Arc has learned his lesson in taking everything on his shoulders.

Jaune sweat dropped hearing Red Eyes laughing in his head. Saying he was screw for lying and leaving his team. That he was going to get it. Then the black dragon got beat up courtesy of Elf and Celsius. But at the same time, Red Eyes was right. He did lied to them and he left. It was a mistake he will never forget. He could have been dead but looks like he was given yet another chance to live and make it up for it. The Arc needed to talk to them. Hearing the door opened, it revealed the nurse with Qrow and Ozpin. He knew it wouldn't be long before they will come here to checked up on him. The young woman nodded leaving the room. The scythe master has taken his silver flask, what else was new. He would even drink in a hospital of all places. But the headmaster cleared his throat telling him it was wrong. So Qrow put it away for the time being. So he will get scolded first by Ozpin.

"Mr. Arc. Glad to see you're finally awake."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days" replied Qrow casually.

"Your injuries were serious and you were currently in critical condition. The doctor and his team did their best. I'd say if it weren't for you having so much aura. You wouldn't have made it."

"Just get to the point Oz."

"Before you scold me, just hear me out" Jaune decided to talk before the headmaster" I know what I did was wrong. It was reckless, stupid, dangerous. I should have never gone alone. I thought I was strong enough to beat her. But I wasn't counting on her playing dirty. But at least, it wasn't for nothing. I know her name. It's Cinder Fall. She's the one who captured me, she's the one that attacked Amber, the mastermind behind the Vytal Festival attack. Torchwick and the White Fang are taking orders from her. Also Adam is alive…." he took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"That's quite a lot of information" the scythe master took a sip from his flask.

"Hm…." Ozpin stood in thought" I see Mr. Arc. So getting captured, tortured almost to death, and missing for five days, all for the sake of knowing one name. And you say it wasn't for nothing."

"I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Barely" Qrow chuckled.

"Mr. Arc I am more than relief to see you all right. But what you did can't describe how I feel right now. Frankly, I thought you were smarter than that. You should have known from the beginning Cinder's challenge was nothing but a set up. And yet, you fell for it. Someone who has seen the drastic future of this world and was given a second chance to fix it for the better by a miracle. It's even a miracle itself you're still standing. If Qrow hadn't found you, who knows. You would have been dead or perhaps, in a coma state."

"What? Found me?" the Arc turned to the Branwen" I thought you were the one who got me out of that horrible prison in the sewers?"

"As much as I would love to get the credit. No, I didn't kid. I found you near a residence district in downtown Vale. Your friends and teammates were investigating the sewers but there was no way they were going to get on time to rescue you. Like Oz said. It's a miracle you're still alive."

" _What's going on? I could have sworn someone freed me and got me out of there. I wasn't dreaming?"_ Jaune stood confused.

"The point is Mr. Arc. You made a big mistake that could have cost you your life. As a team leader. You are to do what's best for the sake of the team. Not for the sake of yourself. You forgot to add selfish to your list of insults. Do you have any idea how worried were your teammates?"

"I have a pretty good idea" he muttered.

"Not good enough kid. I know Ruby will be overjoyed and she will over looked your stupid mistake. But Yang on the other hand, oh boy. Wouldn't want to be on your shoes right about now" Qrow was grinning.

"Thanks for me making feel better" the blond sweat dropped.

"As for that red head Nikos. I'd be worried if she ends up having a temper like Yang."

"I'm surprised you're not angry with me."

"Nah, why would I be? Yang will do all the work for me" he took another sip.

"That's enough Qrow" Ozpin gave a sigh" if you excuse us. I would like to have a word with Mr. Arc...Alone."

"Yeah, yeah. I know when I'm not wanted" the scythe master went for the door.

"And please. Try not to drink while you're in the hospital. It is illegal to consume alcohol inside the building, you know?"

"Fine, I'll head outside" the Branwen finally left closing the door.

"Are you going to keep on making me feel more guilty than I'm already am?"

"No Mr. Arc. I have said my piece. However, I do hope you have learned from this experience".

"Trust me. More than you know."

"Good. Anyway, the reason I need to talk to you does concern your teammates. It doesn't have to do with how worried they were for you. Rather, that they know. They know you're hiding something from them?"

"Did you tell them?" the blond stood shocked.

"No. But after you went missing I asked them about your behavior as of late. They immediately pointed out, you're keeping something from them."

"Am I that predictable?"

"In all honesty, yes. If they already suspect you hiding something from them, what will be the point in continuing keeping it from them? How long will you wait until you finally tell them the truth? I don't have to remind you that trust is a very important factor when it comes to a team."

"I know. I do trust them but I feel...Like I'm not ready to tell them the whole truth."

"The whole truth?" the headmaster stood in thought.

"I want to tell them about Cinder and what she's planning. I don't want to keep them in the dark anymore. And not just my team, but team WNRB too."

"So you want to tell them...Half of your truth? Though you will still be keeping them in the dark."

"I know. But is it all right with you?"

"Mr. Arc, believe me when I say it's not easy keeping secrets from those close to you. It's very hard to keep so much information to yourself. You're sharing the same burden as myself. If you're asking for my approval to tell them. Then by all means, you're more than welcome."

"But how am I going to tell them? I know they're smart. They will immediately asked me how I know so much."

"Perhaps I can be of some help with that. You can tell them, that you've been conducting a top secret investigation under my orders, regarding the terrorist Cinder Fall. A mission that's been going for years. That I ordered you to keep the information a secret from everyone until the time is right. I will talk to Qrow, so he also knows. Having more witnesses will make the story more concrete. Is that all right with you?"

"That seems to be a good and valid excuse. I just hope they buy it."

"It all depends if you sound convincing enough. The rest will be up to you."

"Professor Ozpin. Thanks."

"Do whatever you must to keep your relationship with your team. Make sure they continue to trust you."

"I will" the blond nodded.

"Now that will be all. I should be on my way. Before you get some rest, you should know your teammates are waiting outside. In fact, they've been waiting since you were unconscious."

"That long…." the Arc sighed knowing they were waiting for two days, they'd probably haven't eaten or slept.

"Should I let them in?"

"Yeah. The sooner I get this off my chest, the better."

"Then I'll be seeing you later Mr. Arc. Get some rest until the doctor says you can go. Remember, you're still recovering."

Ozpin left the room as Jaune stood waiting for his team to come. It was a good excuse but he knew one day, he will have to come clean and tell them the truth. But for now, this will have to do. It seemed like minutes have passed since the headmaster left. But it's only being a mere minute. The blond stood silent thinking what he was going to say to his team. Soon, the waiting was starting to kill him. Then there was a knock on the door that shocked the Arc. The door slowly opened as it showed his three teammates. There was a small silence as he exchange looks with the girls. Ruby shed tears as soon as she saw him, she felt such great joy to see him again. It was the same with Pyrrha especially after seeing him covered in so many nasty scars. Yang was trying to hold her tears but failed. Laying her eyes on the blond she released them. He was all right and he was back.

Just as Jaune was about to say something he was tackled by all three girls. The force was enough to sent him out of the bed and into the floor. Their strength together was justified to throw him off. The blood stood dizzy while he was being hugged by his teammates. He could hear them sobbing as they hold on to him tightly. They have missed him that much. They haven't heard from in five days and when they saw him with all those scars, they feared the worst. Eventually, the Arc shed tears holding them back. Not as strong as them but enough so they can noticed. It took them a few minutes to get over it and get back to their feet. Realizing what they did, their leader was still recovering. They helped him getting to the bed, not wanting to get in trouble. They were drying their eyes smiling happy that he was fine. It was strange for Jaune. Yang didn't seemed to be angry with him. She was as happy as her little sister and Pyrrha.

" _I guess Qrow was wrong."_

He spoke too soon.

Yang has suddenly punched him square in the face making Jaune fall from the bed again. Ruby and Pyrrha gasped, not seeing that coming. Well, neither does the Arc. Everything was spinning for the blond. Now he was more dizzy than before. The brawler's eyes were now red crackling her knuckles. She happy at first but now, she was mad. Her sister was trying to calm her down along the red head champion. The blond leader was trying to get back on the bed. His head was pounding like a drum. Maybe it was better to be back at that sewer prison with Adam torturing him instead of having his brawler teammate hitting him. The Arc was on the bed, feeling a headache coming. She wasn't done but the silver eyed girl and the red head were able to hold her from going for another attack. Meanwhile, poor Jaune had a headache and he's supposed to be recovering from being tortured for five days.

"Yang! Calm down please!"

"Let me at him! He had it coming!"

"We understand how you feel. But now's not the time to be taking your anger on Jaune's he's still recovering. You don't want to make it worse?" said Pyrrha.

"What about us?!" the blond still had her eyes red" five days without knowing a word from him, without knowing if he was okay, or alive. Ruby cried, you cried, I cried! We were all worried sick. And you think I'm just going to hug him and welcome him back with open arms?!"

"But that's exactly what were just doing before hitting him" replied her younger sister.

"He...He...Argh!" Yang looked like she was about to explode, she tried to calm down.

"So many beautiful stars…." Jaune was obviously still dizzy from the punch.

"You don't want to get us kicked out of the hospital, do you?" said the red head champion.

"No...I just can't look at him and not think of punching him again" the brawler crossed her arms.

"Ow…." Jaune seemed to be finally coming to after that hit" maybe I had that coming."

"Yeah. And a lot more where that came from."

"Come on Yang. Just stop. You might end up hurting him further more" said Ruby.

"It's okay. I deserve that for what happened, for what I did. I don't blame you for being pissed at me" the Arc realized it was time to give them a heartfelt apology" I owe you guys an apology. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for making you guys worried. I'm sorry about everything. As my team I should have trusted you guys more and take you with me."

"You didn't went to any weapon shops, did you" the red cloak girl eyed him suspiciously.

"No. I didn't even went to any accessory shops to begin with. That was never my intention."

"So you did lied to us" Pyrrha felt disappointed.

"I did...I'm sorry..."

"Then why did you left?" Yang was still feeling edgy.

" _Here goes nothing"_ it was time to tell them Ozpin's idea.

"Listen up. There's something I need to tell you guys. It's something I've been keeping for a while."

The three girls turned to each other. So they were right all along. Their leader has been keeping a secret from them. Neither said a word, they stood waiting for him to speak.

"For a long time. I've been acting on orders of the headmaster, carrying out a special mission. I've been investigating a very dangerous individual."

"Torchwick?" It was Ruby's guest.

"Worse. This is no ordinary criminal. She's very clever and always plans ahead. Torchwick and the White Fang are taking orders from her."

"Sounds like this woman is a serious threat" said Pyrrha.

"She is, her name is Cinder Fall. I haven't gotten that far on my investigation" Jaune needed to be careful with his words" but I do know one thing. She's planning something bad, really bad at the Vytal Festival. I don't know what it is, but it's nothing good. So we have to prepare ourselves for the worse on the day of the tournament."

"Wait just a minute. I don't get this. How long have you've been on this secret mission?" asked Yang.

"Years now. With Summer's training, my father's and with experience in fighting Grimm at a young age. I became an experienced huntsman and I eventually got Ozpin's attention. So he assigned me to this mission. At first, it was easy since I was on my own. Ozpin strictly told me not tell a soul about it because it was confidential information. But after becoming a team leader, I knew the secret wasn't going to last. I will eventually have to tell you guys."

"Then, the person who captured you…." started the red head champion.

"It was Cinder. She figured out I was ahead of her. I also know she was the one that attacked Amber a while back."

"I remember! I was there" said the silver eyed girl recalling that day.

"I can't believe you're telling us this now!" the blond brawler still didn't sounded happy.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should have told you guys sooner. It took me a while but I realized. I can't do this alone. I tried and I failed, I almost died. I need you guys. I need the help of my team."

"That's why we've been training harder than other teams, isn't it?" Pyrrha came to the realization" you want to prepare us to be ready for this Cinder if something does happen at the Vytal Festival."

"Yes. I swear, I was planning in telling you guys. But then, Cinder called and challenged me. I still don't know how she knew my scroll number though. It was really stupid to go on my own without telling you guys. I could have used your help back at that fight I became her prisoner and I ended being tortured for five days" the last part made the three gasped.

"I'll say" the brawler crossed her arms with a frown though she was worried finding out he was tortured.

"Is that all, or there's more?" said the red head.

" _There's more but I will tell you guys someday. Not now"_ Jaune gave a nod.

"Why are Torchwick and the White Fang helping her?" asked Ruby.

"She's probably paying them for their services. There's a connection with the dust robberies and whatever Cinder's plan is."

"So much information to know in one day" Yang didn't sounded upset now because her head was starting to get a slight headache.

"Before you guys came in. Ozpin told me to tell you guys. I know, worse timing. But he was getting worried that me keeping this secret will affect our teamwork and dynamic."

"You shouldn't have kept this from us Jaune" Pyrrha sounded relief but she was also worried.

"Cheer up. You finally told us and now we know."

"So, will you guys help me?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course we'll help. We're team JPRY!" said the red cloak petite.

"She's right. As a team we will stay by your side and help you no matter what" followed the red head.

"Yang?" the Arc turned to the last member of the team.

"So we're dealing with a big bad woman with a secret agenda. That sounds exciting for an adventure. Sure, count me in. But I'm still angry at you."

"I thought you would say that. I'm sorry again guys."

"No biggie" Ruby didn't had a problem she was taking this rather well.

"You guys should head back to Beacon. I need to rest. The doctor hasn't said how long I will remain here."

"Just get well" smiled Pyrrha.

"One more thing guys" the blond leader stopped them from leaving the room" is team WNRB here?"

"No. Why?" asked the red cloak girl.

"I want to tell them too. They have a right to know. And we're going to need all the help we can get."

The three girls nodded in agreement. They didn't had a problem with telling Weiss and her team. They were their friends. Still, it was a lot of information to take. It was hard to think their friend and leader was in such a complicated mission.

* * *

Ozpin was having some tea in his office. The headmaster was feeling better now that this whole ordeal with Jaune Arc was over. After a week in the hospital. The blond has finally been released. All his injuries have been healed and he has returned to the school. Things can finally calm down and be back to normal. Of course that was for a temporary period. Now that he knew the name of the enemy that wanted to Amber's powers and attack Beacon. He was keeping his guard up having Qrow to investigate any move she makes. As well as the White Fang. Needless to say, the huntsman has a busy schedule ahead. But even with Jaune knowing the future it was still uncertain what Cinder was planning. This new timeline her plan could be different. Ozpin was keeping his thoughts to himself. He hasn't forgotten about that new team from Haven that arrived a few weeks back.

According to the Arc that team of students was taking orders from the dangerous woman. The one named Mercury Black was one of Cinder's close associates along with Emerald Sustrai. But without any evidence that will make him guilty. The headmaster didn't had a choice but to let him be free for the time being. Qrow will be investigating him too. It was better to keep your allies close and your enemies closer. He needed to be careful how he moves his pieces. Though Amber was safe, he didn't know for how long. She was the main target for Cinder, second was Jaune. Though he was very curious to know how will she get her maiden powers. She can kill her with Amber having her on her thoughts passing the powers to the evil woman. Or maybe, there was something else. The headmaster didn't wanted to think about it. Has Salem come up with a way to remove a maiden's power without transferring naturally. If that was the case. Then it wasn't necessary who were in the maiden's last thoughts.

Ozpin took another sip from his tea. This war has certainly gotten so complicated. Salem has gathered more pawns along with her minions the creatures of Grimm. These pawns were truly clever and exceptional. Right now, Jaune Arc was the key to shifting the war in his favor. Again, without any solid evidence regarding the team from Haven. They were back to square one. They might now find anything before the start of the Vytal Festival. The invasion from the original time line might take place as he already told the blond student. It could even be worse. The head master got a call from Goodwitch telling him of Qrow's arrival. He told her to let him in. The man was holding his cup of tea while gazing at the wide window from the top of Beacon tower. The Atlas ships stationed at the front dock of the school. Another matter he needed to attend. The elevator gates opened revealing the huntsman and scythe master, holding his silver flask.

"Thank you for coming under short notice."

"You must have your reasons. Knowing I am very busy since arriving at Vale."

"Indeed. I won't keep you here for too long. We must discuss the presence of the Atlas military in the school."

"Oh yeah. Jimmy brought everything but the kitchen sink. It's a sight for sore eyes."

"That's what we must discuss. It's not James in charge."

Qrow didn't know what he was talking about but he took a sip from his flask.

"Glynda, send her in" Ozpin called from his machine on his desk.

"Her?"

The elevator gates opened as a person emerged. Qrow sighed at the sight. A young woman with fair complexion, white hair and slate blue eyes. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the rear corner left of her head, leaving a bang to fall towards the right side of her face, and leaving a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her attire was blue, white and gray colored. Consisting of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them. The Branwen wasn't expecting to see her of all places. Winter Schnee Specialist in the Atlas military. As he needed more trouble. The white haired woman glared at him while he grinned at her. He will never get tired of that beautiful face and figure. She was truly the example of a perfect woman with fiery attitude and skills. Her gaze was glaring holes on his head and he wouldn't wanted it any other way.

"Well this is a surprise. I was expecting to see Jimmy running the Atlas show as usual. Not you, ice queen."

"General Ironwood is attending other matters back in Atlas. He sent me as his representative. For the time being, I'm in charge of the Altesian military during his absence" she kept her glare at the huntsman.

"That is true Qrow. Specialist Schnee will be staying with us during the period of the Vytal Festival. As she said. For the time being she will be representing James."

"Headmaster Ozpin it's all right to call me Winter. We can skip formalities."

"Very well. The I will prefer if you will just call me Ozpin. Would you like some tea?"

"Much obliged" she smiled walking to the desk while the man was pouring some on a cup.

"Oh boy...As if I needed any more trouble" muttered the scythe master.

"Did you said something Branwen?" the older Schnee fixed him another glare.

"I was just saying it's good to have you here ice queen. Your presence will make things interesting. I definitely prefer you here instead of Jimmy" he grinned as he took a sip from his flask.

She ignored him as she took a sip from the warm tea.

"Now that we got this out of the way. As the two of you are professionals in your field of work. I am expecting that both of you will show the proper behavior during your stay."

"Absolutely" replied Winter.

"Yeah, yeah. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a very busy few days. Later ice queen" he winked.

The young woman gritted her teeth trying not to break the cup of tea. She sent him another glare but calmed down. This will need some getting used to. She couldn't stand whenever she sees Qrow. He was impolite, childish, immature, an alcoholic fool and a womanizer. Never, she will ever get along with him. Even if they were on the same side. She could never imagined herself fighting alongside of him. The specialist drank her tea in peace hoping not to see him again. Ozpin stood silent drinking his cup but sighed at those two. Love is a very complicated thing. Especially when both sides don't have a clue about it, yet. But who was he to get between the two. It's more fun to watch them go at it while being oblivious to their attraction. Who knows how long it will take for them to realize it. But knowing them, they will be too stubborn to admit it.

" _Oblivious love. How amusing."_

* * *

Jaune was so happy to returned to Beacon. How he has missed the school. Heck, he even missed taking classes, Port's boring stories, Oobleck's speed and ramblings, Amber's strategy class, Peach's dust history and use and of course Goodwitch's combat class. The couldn't have been so overjoyed to be here than in that horrid sewer prison. He was back, with his team and friends. Though the Arc has noticed his teammates acting off. They were very quiet. Ruby wasn't the kind of girl to stay silent for too long, it was the same with Yang and Pyrrha likes talking, giving her opinion. Something was definitely wrong. Didn't they believed his story. That will be the case. Maybe he should have been more convincing. Otherwise, he will be left with no choice but to tell them the truth. He didn't wanted things to become awkward with his team. He had a pretty strong and close relationship with the three girls.

Not after been through so much together. Jaune trusted them too much to screw their friendship. He made it clear to one day tell them the whole truth. But right now, the story Ozpin made up with have to do for the time being. The Arc waited until they were done with Oobleck's class as they headed back to their dorm. Blue eyes narrowed, he hasn't see Mercury and his team yet. Maybe they were in their dorm. He wanted to check on them. But his team came first. Besides knowing how clever Cinder is she must have told him to behave and not do anything that will bring him and his team attention. So the Haven team was good, for now. At least Ozpin knew and he was keeping close watch over them. For now, his team is all that matters. Once they were in their dorm, Jaune decided to approach them. The blond leader cleared his throat getting their attention.

"Okay. what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"It's not like you guys to stay quiet for so long. Is there something on your mind? I'm all ears."

"We're fine really" replied Pyrrha.

"Come on you guys. I know it has to do with my secret. Don't stay quiet, tell me what's wrong?"

"We're only processing everything you said. In my case, I don't know what to think" spoke Yang.

"You...Don't believe me?" he had to asked the most important question.

"Silly, we believe you. It's just…." the silver eyed petite started.

"We're just having a hard time thinking everything you've been through" replied the red head champion" it's hard to imagine seeing you doing a hard mission at such a young age."

"So you guys are okay with it? I know it's not easy to swallow. And I know you guys should be mad at me for keeping this for so long. I honestly hated having to keep this secret from you guys."

"Don't worry I'm still angry at you" said the blond brawler.

"We're fine with it" said Ruby.

"Me too" followed Pyrrha.

" _That's one problem out of the way. Now for the other thing."_

"I think we should take this chance and to tell team WNRB."

The three girls nodded.

Because team WNRB's dorm was right next door to theirs. They called them over here in mere seconds. Weiss, Nora, Ren and Blake had no idea why they were called. But Ruby said it was something very important they needed to know. So Jaune told them the same thing he said to his team. The idea planted by Ozpin that he's been doing a secret mission gathering information on the criminal mastermind Cinder Fall. He also told them she was the one who kidnapped him and held him prisoner. The team was shocked to know so much. But everything took a drastic change when the Arc revealed that Torchwick and the White Fang are taking orders from the evil woman. Blake was the one who didn't believed the last thing. There was no such thing as a group composed of faunus obeying orders from a human. They're supposed to hate humans. They will never summit to one.

As Jaune finished his story he stared at the four members of team WNRB. Weiss was in thought, she really looked like she was thinking things through. Nora looked like she was thinking about something else. Ren was in thought. And Blake, she really was thinking a lot. All the information the Arc has said was really too hard to swallow. Especially the one regarding the White Fang. She's being fighting the terrorist organization for so long, it was hard to believe what the blond has said. Jaune didn't regretted telling them. It was the right thing to do. They were his friends. Not to mention he has also been thinking of telling Cardin's team too. It's because Weiss told him, his team was looking for him when he went missing. So maybe the Winchester wasn't being a jerk like in the original time line. It definitely has to do with the Malachite twins being his teammates instead of Dove and Sky Lark.

"I won't blame you if you don't believe me. It took my team some time to believe it."

"This Cinder person, she's the same one from the wanted poster?" asked Weiss.

"At least one of them. Who's the other girl with her?" asked Nora.

"Emerald. She works for her."

"She's the one who kidnapped you. And you say she's planning something for the Vytal Festival?" said Ren.

"Nothing good, I just know it. That's why we have to keep our guards up during the tournament.

"And you say Ozpin knows about all of this?" said the heiress and leader.

"Yes. He's the one who assigned me this mission. Qrow knows too since he's been investigating the case too."

"If this is true, there's no hurting in preparing ourselves" said the heiress.

"Does anyone else knows?" said the magenta eyed teen.

"Asides from you guys, us, Ozpin and Qrow? No. But it will be better if we don't say a word to no one. Ozpin doesn't want the word spreading that will lead the people into panicking."

"True. If that happens all that panic will only attract Grimm to the city."

"If she's that bad. We'll be ready for her" Nora being confident.

"I just can't believe it" Blake finally spoke" the White Fang taking orders from a human."

"They were taking orders from Torchwick back at the docks" said Ruby.

"No. They were following Adam's orders and the White Fang only take orders from Sienna Khan the high leader."

" _Might as well tell her now"_ Jaune mentally sighed about the masked faunus commander" Blake...There's something you should know...Adam...He's alive."

Amber eyes widened in shocked and horror" how do you know?"

"I saw him when I was captured" the Arc shuddered in fear remembering those painful moments" he's the one that tortured me."

"No…." the raven haired faunus shook her head in disbelief" I should have known. Somehow, I knew he was alive all along. I just didn't wanted to believe it."

"Look. We know who's the enemy. Why don't we do something about it?" said Yang.

"You mean find Cinder?" asked her younger sister.

"That won't be easy. Last time she showed up because she had intentions of capturing me. But after I escaped. I have a feeling she will lay low for a while. She won't be found unless she wants to be found" said the blond leader.

"Then let's go after the White Fang then!" said Nora.

"That's not a bad idea" Weiss agreed with her partner.

"My people have been keeping tabs on them for a long time. According to our intelligence. The White Fang held rallies to gather new members every once in a while. Turns out, there's going to be one tonight in the south district."

"If we find the White Fang. We might find Torchwick too" said the red cloak petite.

"If they're working together, most likely" said Ren.

"I'm in" said Jaune" and I'm sure so is my team."

"Well, I suppose my team is also in. I just know Blake will go on her own if I say no" the Schnee heiress glance at the raven haired girl who only rolled her eyes in return.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Everyone turned to the source of the loud voice coming from outside of the window of team JPRY's dorm. Sun was hanging upside down using his tail to hang on a tree branch. Both teams were shocked at his sudden presence.

"Sun, how did you got here?!" said the shocked Arc.

"Easy. I do this all the time."

"You what?!" Weiss was outraged thinking the monkey faunus was a peeping tom.

"I climb trees all the time" he reaffirmed.

That wasn't enough to convinced the heiress as she glared at him.

"So you guys are going after the White Fang?" the monkey faunus jumped off landing inside of the dorm" cool, I want to join in."

"We have been making plans. But I don't want to involve any more than both of our teams" said Blake.

"That's dumb. I like bringing friends. That's why I brought Neptune" he smiled pointing outside of the window.

Everyone gazed outside seeing the blue haired teen hanging by ledge of the school building.

"Hey, what's up?" he gave his cool smile.

"How do you get up here?" asked Ruby.

"I have my ways" he smiled again before getting nervous" seriously can I come in. We're way up high."

"So two more to help us with the investigation?" said the Arc.

"Yeah. You can count on us" Sun smiled while Neptune nodded.

"What's the plan then?" asked Pyrrha.

"Faunus should obviously go to the White Fang rally. So, Blake you and Sun will go. You'll blend in with the rest without raising any suspicion" said the blond leader.

"Got it" the raven haired girl nodded looking at the monkey faunus.

"I can get information about any dust robberies recently by looking into the Schnee Dust Company records. I'll head to the CCT" said the WNRB leader.

"I'll go with you!" Nora beamed wanting to spend time with her partner.

"Fine. But you better behave" she warned the Valkyrie.

"I will!"

"I know someone in the shady side of town that might know about Torchwick and the White Fang" said Yang.

"Junior" it was Jaune's guest.

"You got it. He knows about everything that goes around. Especially anything illegal. I just hope he doesn't try to kill me after I destroyed his club again."

"Again?" the blond raised an eyebrow.

"Details, details" the brawler shrugged it off.

"I was thinking of asking people on the streets if they have seen any White Fang activity. Going to the Police Station will help too" said Ren.

"As for me. I'm planning to go to some of the dust shops that were victims by the White Fang. I'll ask the owners if they know any kind of information that might help" said the Arc.

"I'll go with you!" said Ruby and Pyrrha in unison.

"I was hoping Jaune will go with me to the Klub. We have a history going there. I'm sure Junior will be happy to see you again" Yang winked at her leader.

"I asked first" the silver eyed girl pouted.

"I'm sorry Ruby. But I asked first" followed Pyrrha.

"You guys can handle yourselves without him anyway" argued the blond brawler.

"So are you!" both girls countered.

"Seriously someone can join Ren, another can join Yang and another can join Jaune. It's that simple" said Weiss.

"That's it!" Ruby put her foot down" Jaune's coming with me, period! Because he's MY partner!"

She started dragging the blond out of the dorm.

"Neptune, go with Yang! Pyrrha go with Ren!" ordered the Arc as he was finally out of the dorm.

"That wasn't so hard" smiled Nora while everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

"Ruby you made your point! Now let me walk on my own!"

"Sorry!"

Jaune rolled his eyes at the petite's attitude. She was hyped, way more than usual. In fact, he has never seen her this happy before. Well they were heading to all the dust shops. Ruby will probably take the chance to read the newest issue of Remnant's arsenals. Her love for weapons was like a serious drug that has no cure. What a leader to do. So the blond followed her before he was no longer in the school, he was all alone. The Arc gasped looking everywhere. He was in a white hall similar to the one when he awoke to find all of his summons. This was strange, he wasn't unconscious. Not that he was aware off. He was pretty sure he was awake. He was just with Ruby just now. This has never happened before. Jaune suddenly heard a chuckle. A voice he has never heard before. By now, he has memorized all of the voices of the summons has summoned. The voice was deep and it sent a chill over his spine.

"Who's there?!"

" _We haven't been properly introduced yet."_

"Never heard you before. Are you a new summon?"

" _Correct. Though you haven't summon me yet."_

"What do you want? Why are you calling me?"

" _The four have been talking a lot about you Jaune, myself included. Some are good things and some are...Bad."_

"The four? You're talking about the last four summons? I'm not expecting them to like me after the choices I've made. I won't ask for their forgiveness but only to give me another chance to prove myself. I already apologized to the others and to my teammates. I want to make things right with all of you."

"… _...…..."_

"Hello? Are you there?"

Instead the Arc heard another chuckled.

" _You are as naive as she says. She finds it a likeable trait. But I, on the other hand. I see it as weakness. It only proves my point that you're not ready to handle my power."_

"So you came to me to only gloat?"

" _I contacted you to see if you're deemed worthy. In my eyes, you're not. But I can change my opinion in time. You must posses great strength and will to control my power. Do not struggle with both. Balance is the key."_

"Now you're being all cryptic?"

" _We shall talk again Jaune."_

"Wait!"

* * *

"Jaune! Jaune! Are you okay?!"

The blond was snapped back to reality as he was back in the school hallway. In front of him stood Ruby looking worried. So he wasn't dreaming after all. He really did talked to that mysterious summon.

"What's wrong? You don't look so good?"

"I'm okay Ruby."

"You sure? You look like you spaced out for a moment."

"I'm fine, really. Come on. Let's get going" he smiled to assured her.

"If something's bothering you. You can tell me you know. I'm your partner. I'm supposed to help you. Well, I'm supposed to help all my teammates and friends. Especially you" the red cloak girl gave a cute smile.

"I'll be fine honest. Don't worry too much about me. We have a job to do."

"Roger! Remnant arsenals here we come!"

"We're going to the dust shops. Not to read weapon magazines" he smiled, she's so predictable.

"Checking them out is a bonus!" she argued.

"Whatever you say" he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Mercury gave a groan. He was so bored. Maybe staying in their dorm wasn't a good idea after all. They should leave often and walk around the school a bit. Meet new people. All that stuff that includes blending in and not raised any suspicions. At least, that's how he was feeling. Six and Rix were using their scrolls. Maybe playing games, or surf the internet. Neo wasn't here. She knew how to move around without being spotted. Obviously she was with Torchwick helping him with business. The gray haired teen tried to enjoy himself like his other two teammates using his scroll. But it was hard to do so. It wasn't just boredom, it was his concern. It wasn't that long Cinder called him, telling him of Jaune's escape. That was enough to scared him knowing the amber eyed woman was angry. He has only seen her upset once and it wasn't a pretty sight. He shuddered at the memory.

The other thing that had him worried were Cinder's next words. According to her, there was a mole among them. A traitor. Whoever it is, was the one responsible for setting the Arc free. That was something he wasn't expecting. He was sure everyone was loyal to her cause. His eyes narrowed immediately thinking of Torchwick. That scumbag would do anything for money. It has to be him. Not to mention he never like the thief to begin with. Mercury knew she was probably suspecting him the most out of everyone. There was also Adam, but he didn't knew him. He hasn't met the White Fang commander yet to express his opinion on him. That will leave Six, Rix, Neo and himself. He tried to calm down, of course he knew he wasn't the mole. He has followed Cinder's order to the word and he was further awaiting orders. And he also knew Emerald wasn't it either.

His scroll suddenly rang. Knowing the person calling him, the gray haired teen left the dorm. Obviously it was Cinder and it had to about the mole. So he didn't wanted the others to hear him talked regarding the topic. He gazed around the hallway making sure there was no one present so they don't eavesdropped.

*Are you alone?*

"I am. Listen Cinder there's no way Emerald's the mole. She's too loyal-"

*Keep quiet. I have a special task for you Mercury. I need you to keep a close eye on the rest of your team.*

"One of them could be the mole? I'm flattered but why asked me? You don't think it's me?"

*Because you're the only one who didn't know where I was keeping Jaune.*

"That's true. So I'm off the suspects list" that's good, he felt relief.

*Watch over them and don't lose sight of them. I will get to the bottom of this. And if you do find something unusual, let me know immediately.*

"No mercy for the mole."

*The traitor will be found and taken out. I don't want to risk the success rate of the plan more than it already is.*

"Got it. I'll keep an eye out."

*Make sure you do. Don't disappoint me.*

Mercury ended the call lost in thought _"I'm out, so does Emerald. That leaves Torchwick, Six, Rix, Neo and Adam. I should have talk to Cinder about him. White Fang or not, he could be having his own agenda._ _Also he's not fond of humans, big reason to turn his back on her._ _"_

The gray haired teen grinned as he started surfing the internet on his device. He returned to the dorm looking like nothing was wrong. He and Emerald are out of the possibility of being the mole. So he will follow Cinder's orders acting natural. But a traitor really took him by surprise. If they don't do something, the plan might be ruined. And the amber eyed woman won't be happy with it. Gazing at the siblings, he quickly went back to his scroll. Neo hasn't come back yet. That will be a hard one to keep a look out. Since she's constantly moving around. Still this whole operation has gotten very interesting.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Jaune finally talk to the mysterious summon. But who is he? Again won't say anything. You might know sooner than you think.**

 **-Jaune also told his team and WNRB about Cinder and her associates. Even if he hasn't told them the whole truth. Don't worry the time will come when he will be honest and spill out everything.**

 **-Mercury is now on the watch for the traitor. He's pretty sure Emerald is out of the suspects list. He's being too confident.**

 **-And so we're back to canon events leading to "Painting the Town" which it will have a very different look from the original one. With both team JPRY and WNRB participating with Sun and Neptune. I already know how the alternate look of these events will be.**

 **-Winter is already in the story taking Ironwood's place. This is yet another affect of the alternate time line. And yes I'm shipping her with Qrow because I love this ship so freaking much.**

 **-In addition I chose not to give them any alternate outfits for the canon events. Sorry but I'm feeling lazy when it comes to coming up with new outfits. So I'm sticking with their regular ones.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***NinjaFang1331- again thank you for liking the chapter. I hope you continue to like the story.**

 ***Grandmaster Castiel- hmm...That is yet to be seen. All suspects have a reason to turn their back on Cinder. We'll see in the future.**

 ***xhope14x- yeah Jaune has gone a long way becoming strong to the point he was able to take the five day tortured when anyone would have given up. He knows what's at stake and he's not giving up. Losing isn't an option for him.**

 ***Patriot-112- like Qrow said he found Jaune by mere coincidence. Someone else was involved in his rescue.**

 ***AmethystPone- that's why it's only a harem of three girls. I will never make a harem of 10-15 girls it's just ridiculous and a pervert's dream.**

 ***Guest- here you go, hope you like it and I'm currently working on the next chapter. ^_^.**

 ***Sovereignty Zero- I already have the final summon picked since the beginning of the story. You will have to wait like everyone else to see who it is.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Unleash


	29. Unleash

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY never will it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 _Italics and underlined are summons talking_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 29 Unleash

(Location: Downtown District Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune was supposed to be conducting an investigation with his partner. They were gathering any information related to the White Fang. It was just business. Huntsman business. Something to take seriously. But apparently Ruby didn't got the memo. Both have done their part going to the many dust shops all over Vale that got their merchandise stolen by the faunus group. He talked to all employees and owners if they have seen anything about the terrorist group. Unfortunately, they haven't seen or heard anything about. Not since the time they got robbed off their dust. So the investigation didn't went well, coming back empty handed. That's what the Arc thought at first. But he knew that wasn't true. Since his partner has had a blast. Jaune had to smiled, he couldn't helped it at the red cloak girl. During their investigation, the petite was only paying more attention at the weapon magazines rather than questioning the workers.

Apparently Remnant Arsenals wasn't enough to satisfied the young scythe wielder. There were other magazine brands and Ruby being Ruby, wanted to checked them all out. So while Jaune was talking to the owners, the silver eyed petite was busy reading about the world of weapons. It wasn't that bad. The blond didn't had a problem with his partner not taking the investigation with interest. It's not like they got any leads on the White Fang or Torchwick. So might as well enjoy the moment. The blond smiled at her attitude, so care free, innocent, cheery, she was perfect for a partner. Of course Pyrrha was also perfect as a partner too. So either way, he was happy with having them both on his team. Can't forget Yang. Thinking of the blond brawler made him sigh softly. Not wanting Ruby to noticed. The lilac eyed blond was probably still upset with him. Maybe going with her would have helped fix their relationship. Instead he let Neptune go with her.

Or maybe he did the right thing after all. Being away from will help her get some space and vent some steam. He hoped she doesn't take it on poor Neptune. Now Jaune was glad he wasn't with her. Who knows what kind of trouble she can get to. And she was heading to Junior's club again. So it wasn't going to be a pleasant visit with what happened the last time he went with her. Thinking about other things he hoped the others have had better luck than him and his partner. The Arc checked the map on his scroll and it seemed that they were done checking all of the dust shops in the city. Except for any cargo from the SDC. After what happened at the docks, the blond leader doubted the White Fang will attempt another robbery of that scale. But their silence really worried him. Hopefully Blake will find something when she goes to that rally. He hoped any White Fang members don't recognized her being the leader of the Shadow Fang and their enemy.

As they traveled further into the streets, they made it to the central plaza. There was a lot of people gathered. There was something going on, an event maybe. Jaune and Ruby took a better look and saw it was some kind of show, revealing what it looked like the regular models of the military mechanical soldiers. The Arc's eyes widened seeing a hologram of a person behind it. He recognized the young woman with the short white hair, slate blue eyes and the uniform. It was Winter, Weiss's older sister. He remembered when the heiress introduced her to his former JNPR team. What was she doing here. The blond's memory of the original time line was still sharp. The older Schnee arrived to Beacon during the Vytal Festival. They were still weeks away from it. It was Ironwood who came to the school before the start of the Festival. This must be another effect due to this time line being an alternate one. So instead of the General, it was Winter the won who came to Vale.

*The AK130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years. And they have done a fine job as the results speak for themselves. However, the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of renovation. And fine, well that's just good enough. It's time for a change. For the better.*

Behind the models were two small chambers that opened their gates. Revealing a new models of mechanical soldier. It was completely in white contrary to the old model that was colored gray.

*Let me introduce you. To the Altesian Knight 200.*

The new models crushed the old ones like they were made of paper as the crowd applaused. Jaune admitted those new soldiers were good. But he remembered the invasion, they somehow turned against the military and started attacking everyone. It's like they got reprogrammed.

*Smarter and sleeker. The best way to guarantee your safety and stability. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone. As they say we have left the best for last. The Altesian military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field. But, there are still many situations that it will require. The work of a human. So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company are proud to introduce. The Altesian Paladin.*

Winter's image was replaced by a giant mech that looked very intimidating. Jaune recognized it too from the Vytal invasion. There were so many of those models attacking citizens along huntsmen and huntresses alike. Just like the Altesian Knight. The blond wondered if there was a way to prevent their reprogramming. Because of Cinder gaining the Atlas military fleet they were able to cause more damage and Chaos. It helped bring more Grimm to the city and Beacon. The Arc was lost in thought he was unable to hear the crowd clapping at the new model.

*Unfortunately. We don't have them available for you today. But these latest models will be available within the year. They'll be the ones to defend the borders of our kingdom.*

The people resumed their clapping. They were indeed impressive weapons. But in the wrong hands it could only spelled trouble. Jaune has seen it how the machines turned against their superiors and started wrecking havoc on Vale. And the Grimm made it worse. The irony they were the weapons to protect the people and instead, they ended up being the enemies. They formed part of the downfall of Beacon. Ozpin's words were still ringing in his head. The invasion will happen no matter how hard he tries to prevent it. That's why he was preparing himself and his team to face the coming storm. But what difference will it be. Will it be the same, or worse as stated by the headmaster. The Arc noticed his partner was staring at something that has caught her attention. Was it someone in the crowd.

"What is it?"

"I...I think I see Penny among the crowd" whispered Ruby.

Jaune blinked hearing that. He took a better look at the people present. Blue eyes widened seeing a familiar person wearing sun glasses and a floral hat. But, same attire. It was definitely Penny. Looks like the robot has spotted her friends as she gave a friendly wave to the two. But she did it very secretive way as she didn't wanted anyone to know she was here. The Arc was able to understand what was going on. The girl was a living weapon developed by Atlas. So they believed it was for the best if she doesn't interact with people. An excuse he thought it was stupid. She may be a robot, but she was very close to being a real human being. And he didn't had a problem with it. The blond saw Penny as a friend just like everyone else. Ruby didn't hold back as she gave her friend a hug. She was so happy to see her again. Not to mention she has missed her, not seeing her since the incident at the docks.

"Penny, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Keep your voice down. I am glad to see you again friend Ruby. And friend Jaune too. But we should go somewhere else. Less crowdy."

"Okay. Let's head to the streets" replied the Arc.

Once they were away from the plaza Penny was feeling more relaxed. Jaune understood her. The area where Winter was showing the display of the new model soldiers. There was a lot of security surrounding the place. They were keeping an eye on her. It will explained why she was wearing a hat and sung lasses to concealed her face. It won't be long before they start searching the city. To them, Penny was nothing but a weapon of the Atlas military. But he saw her as more. She was as real as she is. Like any other person. When they were far enough Penny removed the hat and the sun glasses. Smiling at both. It's been a while since she last saw them. Back at the docks. She was so happy to finally have made friends. Jaune decided to asked her about the White Fang and Torchwick while he was at it.

"I wish could help you both. But I don't know anything about those men."

"It's okay Penny. Our investigation isn't an easy one" replied the Arc.

"What happened to you that night at the docks? We were all together and then you just disappeared. Were you kidnapped?" said Ruby.

"Oh no, nothing like that!"

"Well then where did you go?"

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far away, but, oh you have to understand, my father loves me very much. He just worries a lot."

" _I wonder what kind of person is her creator?"_ thought the blond.

"Believe me, I know the feeling" the silver eyed girl thought of her older sister and father, mainly the second choice who is over protective of her.

"I think the important thing is, that you're okay. Nothing bad will happen to you, after watching you fight" Jaune smiled at the orange haired girl.

"I did say I'm combat ready" she smiled.

"So where did you go that night?" Ruby pressed on.

"I was taken by people that worked for my father. But most of all" her eyes softened" I, was asked, not to talk to you. Or Jaune, or Pyrrha, or Yang. Anybody really."

" _Figures. They don't want their" weapon" to spend time with people. I hate those that will only see her as a robot. What was the point of keeping her secret if she's going to be isolated from everyone else?"_

"Was your dad that upset?" asked the red cloak girl.

"No, it wasn't my father…."

"You said you were competing in the tournament" said the Arc" I don't remember you saying which kingdom you're from?"

"I'm from Atlas. I'll be representing Atlas Academy" she chirped getting to a good mood.

" _The Atlas military must be the ones that don't want her interacting with anyone."_

Suddenly Jaune's eyes narrowed as he saw from the corner of his eye. There were two people following them. Guards. This is the last thing they needed. They must have recognized Penny.

"Guys? We're being followed."

"Oh no" the orange haired girl got worried seeing the guards" I must have been spotted back at the plaza."

"Penny?" Ruby saw her walking off.

"Come on. We're going after her!"

Both ran off after the orange haired girl as they were able to catch up to her. The guards saw them and they were hot on their trail. Jaune immediately summoned a crystal, releasing Celsius. The blond ordered her to create an ice wall covering the alley, where they were running. The ice spirit did as told and casting "Ice Tornado" she created a giant pillar of ice covering the entrance. The guards stopped on their tracks unable to pursued them. Celsius returned to her crystal form vanishing as the Arc thanked her. He saw his partner reaching a street before she tripped in the middle of the street. A van was heading straight her way. The leader running as fast as he could. He wasn't going to make it so he was about to summon another creature to help Ruby. Until Penny got in front of the girl and stopped the van with her bare hands. The silver eyed girl was shocked and so the people that were passing by.

" _I actually forgot she's a robot. A robot with superhuman strength."_

"Ruby, you okay?" he approached his partner worried.

"I'm fine" she got up gazing at the orange haired girl.

Penny immediately ran off again as the petite went after her followed by Jaune. He noticed the driver of the van was the old man who owns the "From Dust Till Dawn" shop. He also saw the two guards arriving. Looks like they took a detour. But they haven't seen them yet, so it was good. The Arc arrived at another alley seeing both girls have stopped. Near a large thrash bin.

"Penny! Please what is going on? Why are you running? Why are those men after you? How did you do that?!"

"Ruby calm down, you're asking too many questions. Penny, we won't stick our noses where it doesn't belong. So we'll leave before you get into any further trouble."

"What? No, I don't want to leave her!" argued the scythe wielder.

"This is not our business. And have you forgotten that we came here for the investigation? You know find the White Fang and Torchwick?"

"But...But…."

"Wait…?" Penny hesitated a bit" I...I can't. Everything's fine!"

"Stopping a vehicle with your bare hands, that's not fine. Even Yang isn't that strong. Well, except when she uses her semblance. But still. I don't think it should be normal for anyone to do what you just did."

Mentioning the" normal" part made Penny depressed.

"Ruby, we're leaving now."

"I'm not leaving my friend."

"She obviously doesn't want to talk about it. So let's leave it at that. Look at her, she's uncomfortable."

"If something's troubling her I want to help her. I will never abandon my friends. You would do the same thing!"

" _Guilty as charged"_ the blond mentally sighed.

"It's okay Jaune. I really don't want to talk about it. But you and Ruby are the first friends I've made since coming to Vale. No one suppose to know."

"Know what?" asked the red cloak girl.

"Will you guys promise me. You won't tell anyone?"

"I promise."

"Me too" followed the Arc.

"Ruby, Jaune...I'm not a real girl" Penny showed her hands it's like they had pain but behind it they were made of metal.

"Oh."

"Okayyyy…." the Arc did his best like he didn't had a clue.

"Penny, I-I don't understand."

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an aura. I'm not real."

"You look pretty real to me. And you're still my friend robot or not" smiled Jaune.

"He's right. Of course you're real. You think just because you got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me or Jaune?"

"I don't, um…."

"What she's saying, she doesn't have a problem with you being a robot. Just like me."

"You two...Are sure taking this extraordinary well."

"You're not like those things we saw at the plaza. You got a heart. And a soul, I can feel it."

"Oh! Oh Ruby!" she hugged the petite" you're the best friend anyone could have!"

" _That looks painful"_ the Arc smirked.

"You too, Jaune!" now the girl was hugging and he felt like his squishy guts were about to leave his body" okay Penny, I get it. Remember, super strength?"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower" the silver eyed girl was obviously being sarcastic.

"I know" the blond was feeling better after that bone crushing hug.

"Oh, he's very sweet. My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would just love him!"

"Wow, he built you all by himself?"

"Well almost, he had some help from Mr. Ironwood."

"The General?" asked the scythe wielder" wait, is that why those soldiers are after you?"

"They like to protect me too!"

"So we we're running away from them, for nothing?" Jaune raised an eyebrow.

"Pfft. They don't think you can protect yourself?" Ruby felt like laughing.

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet."

"After seeing you at the docks. I'd say they're wrong" said the blond leader.

"One day, it will be my job to save the world. But I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament."

"Penny…." the red cloak petite started, they were supposed to be in a time of peace.

Jaune understood why his partner was hesitating. After telling her about Cinder. She must have had second thoughts about being in peace. Torchwick, the White Fang. There were bad people who wanted to do harm. Who wanted to destroy that peace. The Arc knew of the four maidens and Salem. So the threat was bigger than the young reaper was thinking. The blond suddenly turned the other way and gasped. He saw those two solders again heading their way.

"Check down here!"

"You guys have to hide!"

"Way ahead of you" Jaune took his partner and hid to the closest thing, the thrash bin.

"It's okay you two. They're not bad people. I just don't want you guy to get in trouble" she smiled closing the lid.

"But Penny-"

"Stay quiet" warned her partner.

"There she is!"

"Salutations, officers!"

"Why were you running? And what happened to that girl and boy?"

"What girl and boy? I've been by myself all day."

"You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay?"

"Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this."

"Please, just come with us."

"Yes, sir!"

"Um...Ruby?" Jaune saw something moving in the garbage next to his partner giving a squeak" I think a rat has passed you by."

"Eeekkk!"

* * *

Weiss gave a sigh as they arrived at the CCT. She rolled her eyes seeing Nora so excited. More than usual. She was jumping up and down while taking pictures with her scroll. The heiress remembers she was going to behave. Well, she wasn't doing anything wrong. She was happy to be here. Even if it wasn't a social activity. They were doing their part in the investigation. This was no time to be having fun. But the white haired leader decided to let her do what she wants until they entered the communication tower. The Valkyrie was then texting, her partner guessed it was Ren. Who was also in the investigation with Pyrrha. Then she laughed and kept on texting, and laughed again. The Schnee heiress rolled her eyes her partner and the magenta eyed teen had something going on. She knew they were" close" but wasn't sure how close. She finally had about enough as they were about to enter the tower.

"That's enough Nora. It's time to get serious. Put the scroll away."

"I never knew the CCT was so high" the Valkyrie stood in awe gazing at the communication tower.

"You should see the one in Atlas. It's the tallest of them all" she replied proudly.

"Oh! Let's take a picture together in front of the tower!"

"Nora we don't have -" she was cut off as the Valkyrie already had her in the position pointing her scroll in front of them.

"Say cheese!"

"No."

Nora took the photo before pouting" Weiss you didn't smiled. You looked grumpy."

"Don't forget why we're here?"

"The investigation."

"Correct. Now let's enter the CCT so I can make my call."

"Just a minute. Let me post our picture to my Remnantbook account."

The heiress was about to protest before she stood shocked" wait. You have a Remnantbook account?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I...Don't have one" she blushed in embarrassment.

"No way! It's okay, I'll help you create one after we're done here. I'm surprised you don't have one though. Aren't you the heiress of a multi million lien dust company?"

"Yes. But I never had the luxury to create an account in the first place" she was still feeling embarrassed.

"I will also post our picture on our official team account."

"There's also a Team WNRB Remnantbook account?" now the white haired girl was really shocked.

"I created it the day we were made a team" replied the happy Nora.

"And why wasn't I informed of this? I'm your partner and most importantly, I'm the leader. Did it ever crossed your mind to let me know" she crossed her arms.

"Guess I forgot" she scratched the back of her head.

"Whatever. Wait, does that mean Team JPRY also has an account?"

"Oh yeah, they do. Yang's the administrator of the page. Cardin's team also have a Remnantbook page."

"I feel...Dumb for knowing all of this now" she thought how long has it been since the team initiation.

"Come on, Weiss! Let's head to the tower!"

"Oh, right wait for me!"

The two teammates entered the tower and it was bigger on the inside than outside. There were many students from different kingdoms wearing their standard school uniform. Nora didn't got distracted with the interior and all the fancy technology. She has read about the Transcontinental Tower. It was first created in Atlas and they wanted the four kingdoms to communicate with each other. It was their gift to the world after the end of the Great War. The Valkyrie followed her partner to one of the elevators. They had business in another floor. The doors closed on the two.

*Welcome to CCT. How may I help you? Said the intercom.

"I'd like to go to the communication room please."

*Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity.*

Nora made a mental note almost forgetting that their scrolls were more than just devices to communicate and readers of their aura level. They were also their identifications. Proof that they were students of a huntsman school. It will be very stupid if their ID will be a plastic card similar to lien. The last part made her mentally chuckled. She saw as Weiss did as told and placed her scroll on the camera of the elevator. It made a quick beep, as she put it back.

*Perfect. Thank you Miss Schnee.*

The elevator started moving to the designated floor. The heiress started doing facial expressions. She started smiling slightly, then she changed to smiling brightly. It got the Valkyrie's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm practicing my facial expression when I contact the secretary at the SDC."

"That's silly. Those smiles you were doing now were fake. Why would you greet someone with a fake smile."

"I guess you're right. I'm not good when it comes to putting face. I was making an attempt at being cordial."

"You're a cordial person. But you don't need to show a fake smile to prove it. Just be yourself. The way you are is enough."

The heiress stood in thought before smiling at her partner" thanks. I appreciate the thought Nora."

"No problem. It's not like you will get mad at me for taking your binder."

"What?!" she exploded" I knew it. So it was you. Do you still have it?"

"I do. But it's better if you don't find out what I'm using it for" the Valkyrie gave a nervous smile.

"You're right. I don't want to know. I'll buy a new one."

The elevator made a ding sound reaching it's destination and it's doors opened. The two huntress left seeing a lot of students seated in front of a computer screen talking to other people. They headed towards a desk as a hologram of the secretary appeared.

*Welcome to the Beacon Cross-Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?*

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

*Absolutely. If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through.*

"Thank you" Weiss gave a true cordial smile before turning to her partner" what about you Nora? Aren't you going to take the chance to call someone at your home?"

"Ren and I have no one to called. We don't have a home to go to."

The white haired leader bit her lip at her mistake. Of course she knew that she and Ren were orphans when they were very young. Ren told her he lost his home when he was young and the Valkyrie was an orphan from the start. So she never knew her family. She actually forgot of that important detail. The hologram of the secretary vanished as Weiss went to the Terminal she was assigned to. Giving a quick glance at Nora, she didn't looked upset. She was her usual self. But maybe she was hiding her feelings. The heiress mentally sighed reminded herself to apologize to her after she makes her call. She got seated as the screen was still black. Suddenly the screen turned appearing a young woman and behind stood the symbol of the Schnee family which is a snowflake. Nora kept watching at the screen while stealing glances at her white haired partner.

*Thank you for calling the Atlas-oh, Miss Schnee. Good afternoon! Would you like to me to patch you through your father?*

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me."

The Valkyrie noticed how her tone changed when the secretary mentioned her father.

"I've complied a short list" she showed her scroll where the data was in stored, the heiress inserted the device in the slot sending the information to the young woman.

*I see. If you don't mind...What may I ask is this for?*

"School project."

"Hi!" Nora smiled at the secretary" I'm Weiss's partner, nice to meet you!"

"Nora! What are you doing?"

*Um...Hi, pleased to meet you.*

"Just get back and let me finished" scolded the heiress while the Valkyrie smiled in return.

*Anyway. Um, there are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am.*

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

*Right…Very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now.*

"Wonderful. That will be all then" she was pleased as her scroll beeped telling her the information has been successfully sent to the device.

*Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through your father before you go?*

"Yes, I'm sure."

Once again Nora noticed the changed in her partner's tone at the mentioning of her father.

*Well then, have a nice day.*

The transmission ended as the screen went black again. Weiss stood in thought not wanting to think about her family. She did her part of the investigation and now she possessed the information on the most recent dust robberies done by the White Fang.

"You don't like your father. Do you?"

"Huh?" she turned to her partner" I don't know what you're-"

"You obviously don't get along with him. I bet he's a real jerk isn't he?"

"That's...Putting it lightly."

"Wow, so he's a horrible person like an asshole?"

"Nora!" the heiress scolded at the curse word before her features softened" I suppose...I mean, he's very strict and hardly pays any attention to me. He wanted me to attend Atlas Academy but I refused and in return he got angry."

"With a father like that, no wonder you chose to go to Beacon. You wanted to be far away from him. Sorry for putting my nose where it doesn't belong."

"It's all right. Anyone can tell from a simple glance, when it comes to my father. My relationship with him isn't the best. But also, I'm sorry Nora. I forgot about you and Ren not having a family. I should have been more careful speaking of your past. It is a personal topic not to bring anywhere."

"No biggie, we all make mistakes. You're still my best friend."

"And you're still my wacky partner" Weiss smiled" but anyway. We got the information we need. Time to head back."

"Roger!"

* * *

In another part of the city Pyrrha and Ren weren't doing that good. They have walked for so long asking people after people for anything about the White Fang. Humans as well as faunus. But none of them knew anything. They were only familiar with what was said in the news. That the dust robberies were connected to the faunus group. They even went with children and the elderly but so far, no success. They knew the investigation wasn't going to be easy. After hours of traveling, the duo decided to head to the Police Station. Maybe they will have better luck there. After arriving at the station they talked to the receptionist explaining their situation. They had to show their scrolls proving their identification as students of Beacon. What surprised the two that apparently, the headmaster allowed them to conduct this investigation as a special school project. Which it was very strange. Meaning, that Ozpin must know of they're doing even when they didn't tell him a word.

The receptionist lead the two students to one of the officers who are investigating the dust robbery case. The receptionist told him their purpose for being here. So the police officer was more than glad to help them with any information. Most of it, they already knew. About the wanted criminal Roman Torchwick involved with the faunus group and everything they have stolen is dust. They weren't interested in taking money. But at the same time with the amount of dust they're collecting, they can earn a lot of lien from it. Was that their plan. Steal so much dust so they can sell it to the highest bidder. Another theory that they wanted to drain the supply of dust so it gets harder to find. Making buyers to spend more money on it. At least that's what Ren thought. In the end they didn't got much on the White Fang, neither possible locations for their hideout. The investigation wasn't a success.

"Hope the others are doing better than us" said Ren.

"Yes. It was worth the try. You're idea was still good."

"How's Jaune feeling?" the magenta eyed teen asked out of the blue.

"He's doing better than I thought. He always gets back on his feet" Pyrrha kept a reassuring smile.

"You know what I mean. I'm talking about his emotional and mental state. After what he went through. Anyone wouldn't be the same."

"He's trying hard, to act normal. I've seen it and so is Ruby and Yang. But I'm sure he's still suffering from that horrible experience."

"Any PTSD?"

"I think so. But he's doing a pretty good job hiding it. He's been having nightmares and he rarely sleeps. I talked to the others in wanting to help him. But you know Jaune, he doesn't want others worrying over him."

"If he's hiding it. His condition could be worse than I thought. Have you tried talking to the headmaster about it?"

"I did. Well, all three of us did. We told him he might need counseling or psychological help. But Professor Ozpin believes he's in the right state of mind to continue his work as a huntsman in training."

"That sounds very irresponsible from his part" Ren stood in thought.

"I know. I can't imagine what Jaune might be feeling. He was kidnapped, missing for five days and he was tortured by the commander of the White Fang. We're all worried for his condition. We want to help him in any way."

"It's understandable. I would like to help as well. Jaune's my friend too."

"Thank you Ren. I appreciate it" smiled the red head.

The scroll of the magenta eyed teen suddenly rang, getting a text. Opening his device he read the message" it's from Weiss. She says she's done and she'll be waiting for us at the meeting point."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Yang parked her bike a few kilometers from the Klub. This time, she was being cautious. After attacking Junior and his place two times she knew, the night club owner will be prepare. They say third time's the charm. And it seems her intuition was right. In front of the entrance stood four large men she didn't recognized. They definitely weren't Junior's usual goons. They looked strong and their attire was similar to what a professional huntsman would wear. Usually the blond brawler wouldn't worried and she will go with the plan to charge in and ask questions later. This time, she made an exception. She will have to think. Those guys didn't looked like pushover. Did Junior hired huntsmen to protect his club. If they were experienced, she was screw. Though Neptune was with her, she didn't know how good he was in a fight. They needed to play this one safe. None of the reckless choices that she will picked.

The Klub was obviously opened as Yang noticed they were letting people entered. They were showing their identification. Especially those, that were in the VIP section. She missed the good old days when she could just entered as she pleased and start punching people. She and Jaune made a pretty good team that one time. The brawler needed to get in and asked the man. Junior was her only lead on the White Fang and probably Torchwick. He didn't knew a thing about the whereabouts of her mother. But he must know about scumbags and a terrorist group. What to do now. The lilac eyed blond wasn't one to think things through or come up with a plan. That was Jaune's job. Looking behind her and saw the blue haired teen, her light bulb was on. As she actually had an idea. And it wasn't a reckless one. At least, that's what she thought. But she was going to need her new buddy's help to pull it off.

"That must be a very famous spot to have security that tight" said Neptune.

"It didn't. Only a bunch of amateurs that were hardly a challenge. But those guys over there may be different. It won't be easy getting in."

"So the owner went with an upgrade?"

"Don't blame him. It's my fault, I kinda...Wrecked his place, twice."

"You're a troublemaker?" the blue haired teen stood shocked.

"If I want to be. But now, it's different. I know the owner must have some sort of information on what we want to know."

"If you have a plan. I'd be more willing to listen."

"I do, actually. I need you to keep those guys busy. Just talk to them no fighting. While you do that. I'll sneak in the back. Junior will never expect me going to his back entrance."

"I can do that. But those guys don't look like the talkative type to me."

"Just come up with anything. Make sure to keep their attention on you while I sneak pass them."

"Got it" the blue haired teen gave her his flashy smile.

Neptune went ahead walking towards the Klub while Yang watching from a safe distance. The four men have immediately seen the blue haired teen who was giving them a friendly wave.

"Evening, fellas. What's up?"

"Identification?" asked one of them.

"Sure, here you go" he gave them his scroll.

They used a small device to scanned it.

"You must be eighteen or older to enter. Leave."

"I know. I'm not here for the party inside. I'm just been wondering about you guys. You guys are awesome, your muscles. You have to tell me what kind of secret training you went through."

While Neptune was running his mouth Yang saw the chance to slipped by. She gave him a smile and a thumbs up she went through the alley. Heading to the back of the Klub.

" _Mission success. Now to keep talking."_

"Are you guys new employees or something?"

"Nah. The owner of this joint is paying us to keep a certain someone from entering."

"So you are hired hands?"

"Mercenaries" corrected one of the men.

"Cool. You know I'm training to become a huntsman but I've been thinking lately. Maybe I want more, maybe the life of a mercenary is more suited for me."

"Whatever kid. The job pays depending on the client. This one's a bit on the cheaper side."

The blue haired teen nodded giving a friendly smile" say...Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

Yang smiled to herself. Neptune did a good job distracting those bodyguards. Looks like they were all muscles and no brains. She grinned reaching the back of the dance club. The brawler could hear the loud techno music coming from inside. Checking the back door of the place and no surprise it wasn't locked. Junior was truly predictable. He really thought she was going to show up through the front like the last two times. Carefully, she closed the door before entering. She was now in the storage room. Where they keep all drinks, glasses, tables, seats, everything needed for a night club. The music was getting louder as she approached a door. It might lead her to the bar section where Junior is. Some of the bottles caught her attention. Lilac eyes widened reading the label that said" Strawberry Sunrise". The blond brawler still hadn't had the drink yet. Maybe she should take the chance now.

"Damn it! Who's turn was it to bring back more bottles?!"

Yang softly gasped as she hide behind a shelf that was storing bottles. Taking a peek it was Junior. The owner didn't looked happy as he started searching through the storage room.

"Where the hell is it? Usually this is Melanie and Miltia's job when they weren't kicking someone's ass. I sure miss those two. The Klub hasn't been the same without them."

The brawler grinned. This was the perfect chance to take him and make him talked. He was alone. She needed to make sure he doesn't screamed. Even with the loud music, his new men might be able to hear him. Once his back was turned the blond went for it. In a quick movement she had Junior strained by his arms while covering his mouth. His eyes widened in shock seeing her again.

"Easy Junior. Believe me when I say I'm not here to fight. I'm not here to destroy your club for the third time. I just need information. Information that you might have. Don't try to call out to your new buddies. Or this time…."

She slightly touched his crotch with her knee" you won't have to worry of any future children. Are we clear?"

He only nodded in return.

"Good. Now, I'm going to remove my hand and you better talk in a regular volume or else" Yang removed her hand.

"Can't you just leave me the hell alone? It was enough that you beat up my men and trashed my club not once, but twice. Now you have to come again?"

"Like I said. I only came here for information."

"Like the picture of that woman you showed me? Or your blondy boyfriend gone missing? You ended up making a mess of my business. You will do it again."

"I won't Junior. You have my word. If you give me the information. I promise, I'll leave. And I won't bother you again."

"You promise?" the owner stood dumbfounded.

"I promise. You must know something about the White Fang or Roman Torchwick right?"

"Well…." Junior paused for a moment" I don't know where they are. But I did overheard that they've been busy. They stole some high class tech equipment, weapons. All that crap."

"How high class tech?"

"Very. Like, Atlas type class high tech. They must be planning something big if they got their hands on the good stuff. I also heard that they're currently searching for some people. No names were given but they did mentioned the leader of the Shadow Fang."

" _Blake…."_ Yang was shocked, it was no surprise the White Fang will be looking for her.

"Whatever they're planning. It must involve the leader of that group."

" _If that's true then…."_ lilac eyes widened in shock _"the White Fang rally. It could be a trap and they're probably expecting her to show up there. I have to warn her!"_

Just before the blond brawler took her scroll Junior tossed it away. He took a small device from his pocket and pressed a red button. An alarm was now sounding throughout the entire Klub.

"I made some renovations the last time you destroyed it. A remote control to activate the fire alarm. Because I told my new friends as you call them. When I activate the fire alarm it will mean you're here. So they know already. You're not leaving my club this time blondy."

"You always have to choose the hard way. Don't you?" she activated Ember Celica.

* * *

Outside of the Klub people were leaving, running and screaming as the alarm was being heard throughout the streets. The four men guarding the front entrance have taken their weapons. Knowing exactly what it meant.

" _I guess this means the plan went south."_

Neptune has taken his weapon trident taking the chance the mercenaries had their backs turned. Usually he was more of a fair fighter. But this time, he couldn't risk it. The blue haired teen attacked them while using some lighting dust on his weapon, stunning them. After knocking them out he went to the building. People were still running panicked. Entering he actually complimented the place. It looked nice for a dance club. He spotted Yang running and fighting more mercenaries. The blue haired teen changed his weapon to it's rifle mode and fired at them. The blond brawler saw him coming to her aid and gave him a thumbs up. Both reunited facing the odds as more of the hired men were arriving surrounding them. Yang fired her gauntlets and Neptune fired his rifle. They kept doing that until moving to another location near the bar. Junior was with the group, glaring at the blond.

"I bet you weren't expecting it was going to turned out like this?" asked the blue haired teen.

"I had a feeling it was going to end up like this" Yang gave a cheeky grin.

"Give it up blondy!" shouted the owner holding his bat" there's nowhere to go. And I also called the cops. They'll be here in a matter of minutes. So you and your blue friend are taking a trip to a nice comfy cell!"

"I need you to buy me some some time. I had to get my scroll and call Blake. I think she's in danger."

"You want me to take on all of these guys by myself?!" Neptune was shocked, he was a capable fighter but he wasn't that good.

"Find a way! Blake's life could be at stake."

"Okay. I'll cover you, hurry!" he fired his rifle.

"Thanks!" she ran off heading to the storage room while firing her gauntlets.

* * *

As leader of the Shadow Fang Blake has gained a sixth sense. Maybe, a seventh one. And right now, both were telling her that this wasn't right. She and Sun arrived at the right coordinates where the White Fang rally taking place. Along with her faunus senses. Everything was telling her something was off. Walking the alley where the entrance of the building stood. There were no faunus. First sign that something was awfully wrong. The raven haired girl signaled the monkey faunus to stay quiet as she took her weapon. He did the same. Though the lights of the building were on, Blake still couldn't shake her bad feeling. And it get worse when they entered the place. It was empty. Not a single faunus could be seen. This wasn't right, she was sure her sources told her this was the right spot where the rally was going to take place.

"Are we in the wrong place?"

"No. These are the correct coordinates."

"Maybe we arrived too early" suggested the monkey faunus.

Blake didn't replied but her scroll rang, opening the device and recognizing the number of one of her friends" Yang, what's wrong?"

*The rally's a trap! Get out of there!*

In seconds both faunus were suddenly surrounded by members of the White Fang armed with assault rifles. Others with swords. The raven haired girl glared. She was so stupid and naive to think everything will go fine. Of course they will expect her to come to one of their rallies. It was a suicide move. There was no time to be regretting her choices. There was no way she and Sun will be able to take on so many. A new figure emerged from the group of armed faunus. Amber eyes narrowed at the sight of Adam. She still hasn't ended the call with Yang and she could hear gun fire and fighting noises. Looks like the blond brawler was dealing with her own troubles. She ended the call never taking her eyes off the faunus in black. This was different from the time at the docks. She had her people to back her up along her teammates and team JPRY. But now, it was just her and the monkey faunus. They were at the commander's mercy.

"So glad you could join us, my love."

"I have nothing else to say to you" she glared.

"It was so predictable that you will try to come here. Just to get information. Or maybe...You wanted to see me?"

"Adam. The only thing I feel when I see you is pity."

"Your words flattered me. In case you wondered. We know the locations of your friends. The ones that aided you at the docks."

Amer eyes widened so he thought ahead. Coming here was truly a mistake.

"What are we gonna do?" muttered Sun.

"We're not getting captured. So we make a run for it."

"If we can."

"Seize them" Adam ordered his men" I want Blake alive. Do what you wish with the other one."

They started attacking the ones that were closer to them. They fired their rifles as Blake used her semblance to avoid the heavy fire. Sun did the same, but he summoned four of them in golden color. Their goal was to leave this place and get to safety. The raven haired beat a couple of masked members reminding herself that they needed to warn the others. Who will Adam sent to handle both teams. She saw the commander unsheathing his sword. Looks like he wanted to give involved. The cat faunus signaled for Sun to followed her out of the building. They barely escaped with their lives while being chased down with fire from their rifles. Blake could hear Adam yelling angrily to go after them and not to let them escape. Some of the faunus caught up to them not giving them a choice but to fight them off. They ran through the streets while still being chased.

Sun summoned his clones again to handle their chasers. Until he saw something that caught his attention. As they arrived near a tavern they saw a man about to leave hoping on his bike. The monkey faunus signaled Blake that they were going to hitched a ride. Or more precise, still the man's ride to get away. The raven haired faunus didn't like the idea of stealing someone's vehicle. But they didn't had a choice. Adam wasn't going to stop until they're found. Using his long tail took the young man's keys, getting on the bike with the amber eyed faunus getting seated behind. The man was shocked and angry as they turned on his bike and left him. After this, they hoped the White Fang were no longer chasing them. Blake looked behind, there was nothing. Looks like they did it. Her eyes widened a truck blocked the road and White Fang members were ahead firing bazookas at them. Both jumped out of the way as the bike got hit and exploded.

"I thought we lost them" panted the monkey faunus.

"Same" the cat faunus turned to all the masked members walking towards them, she took Gambol Shroud once more" we don't have a choice but to fight."

"A hundred against two. I like those odds" Sun was obviously being sarcastic.

"I hope the others are doing all right" Blake glared at the ones who were about to fired another bazooka round.

* * *

Weiss, and Nora were able to meet up with Pyrrha and Ren at their spot, at the town square. The two teams gave their reports about their investigation. Neither of the two did good. Not enough information or anything new that will lead them to know more about the White Fang or the criminal Roman Torchwick. Just when they were planning to contact the others they were met by quite a sight. A giant mech speed towards them. Weiss didn't recognized the model. But she had a feeling it was built by Atlas engineers. So it must be a new prototype. But the Schnee heiress asked herself the following question. What was it doing here and why did it came to attacked them. All four had to dodged it's punches. It fired machine gun along with missiles. Showing the mech having some serious fire power. It was also fast so the four teens were forced to fight it not knowing of it's intentions.

Pyrrha used her semblance stopping the giant robot in it's tracks. Nora used her semblance charging her hammer hitting it hard, damaging it. Weiss used her glyphs to moved rapidly and changed Myrtenaster with lightning dust, causing more damage. Ren followed firing Storm Flower then slashing at it. They kept repeating the same combo doing a good job putting the mech in it's place. However, the red head was starting to get tired. Using her semblance on something so big, drains a lot of her aura. She couldn't hold on anymore so she eventually let the mech go. Weiss ordered Nora to keep attacking it with her semblance and add her grenades from her weapon. Also to teamed up with Ren while she will protect the red head champion from any attacks. Any fire from the robot were being blocked by the white haired leader's glyphs. It was being overpowered by the four until it released a large cannon from it's chest. It was about to fire.

"Everyone, get behind me!" shouted Weiss.

The Altesian Paladin fired the powerful ray. Focusing all of her aura on this one glyph. It was bigger and able to withstand the mighty blast. But the ray turns out to be stronger than the heiress thought and it destroyed the glyph, sending her along with the others to the ground. She took most of the hit and was unconscious. Ren and Nora checked on their leader. She was breaking, but she didn't looked good. Pyrrha threw Milo in javelin mode damaging the Paladin, then she threw Akouo while using her semblance once more to retrieved the weapons. Just because she was low on aura. It didn't meant she was out of the fight. The giant mech was about to fired it's main cannon again. Only this time the Valkyrie used her weapon firing grenades that destroyed it. But it's other weapons were still active. It started firing it's machine gun and missiles. Nora used her semblance with her hammer she took out the missiles.

Suddenly a white Deathstalker using it's tail stinger pierced the armor of the Paladin like it was made out of paper. That was enough to put it's systems offline. The three stood in shocked, seeing a Grimm here in the city. The ice Grimm finished the mech destroying it with it's pincers. The creature has suddenly vanished as the pilot of the robot emerged. It was the White Fang lieutenant. But he didn't got the chance to go too far as he pinned by a white Beowulf. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were in awe at how a Grimm could appeared just like that. While the high ranking faunus was still being pinnned. A new figured arrived. Winter walked calm as her eyes were fixed on her younger sister. She saw everything since the fight started. She was arguing with herself to interfere. But now she knew she made the right call. The three looked like they were reaching their limit. The older Schnee checked on the girl, she was all right. Just unconscious.

"Do not be alarmed" the Specialist turned to the ice Beowulf keeping the White Fang lieutenant prisoner" the police is on the way."

"Thank you" Pyrrha felt so relief.

"You all did admirably. But I'd say my sister did quite a better performance."

"Sister?" Nora blinked no wonder the woman looked so much like her partner.

"Winter Schnee. I represent the Atlas military."

* * *

Jaune was panicking. At first he thought this day was going to be smooth. They didn't got any leads on the White Fang or Torchwick. Until it got dark. So he was asking himself. How a day of investigation turned out with being chased by a giant robot. The Arc and Ruby were currently flying on Red Eyes while the mech was still following them. It fired it's missile while the black dragon dodged and countered with his fire balls. But the mech seems to have fire proof armor on. Making the dragon's attacks useless. That really pissed off Red Eyes calling the robot a cheater. The blond leader was running out of ideas. He was starting to worried about the others. If they were in this pickle, then who knows what they were going through. The Altesian Paladin kept firing it's missiles with machine gun fire until it hit the dragon on it's left wing. Red Eyes as he didn't had a choice but to crash land. Ruby used her semblance to get her partner to safety.

" _Son of a bitch!"_

"Red Eyes, you okay?!" said the worried Arc.

" _No! I'm not okay! This hurts like a bitch!"_

"Go back and rest. You did a good job."

" _Sorry for screwing up…."_

"You didn't" he shook his head as the dragon returned to his crystal form and vanished.

"What are we gonna do?" asked the silver eyed girl.

*Awww….Is that all the big mean dragon had to offered?* Said a very familiar voice coming from the giant robot.

"That sounds like…."

"Torchwick" Ruby glared.

*In the flesh-well, not exactly. But I am here. And I must say this sight is very nostalgic.*

The two gazed around they saw From Dust Till Dawn. The old shop keeper has closed the store and was already hiding away.

*This is where we first met. When you two ruined a perfectly planned dust robbery.*

"Should we feel sorry that we did the right thing?" Jaune turned to his partner with a sly smirk while she giggled.

*You soon will be. This is as far as you go.*

"Ruby. Used your semblance. Attack it's joints and legs. See if you can bring it down. I'll cover you."

"Roger" the petite readied Crescent Rose.

In a swirl of rose petals the young reaper attack the lower-half of the Paladin. While Jaune charged attacking the upper section. He dodged gun fire and missiles. He needed a stronger weapon so he sheathed Crocea Mors and changed it to it's Great Sword form. It seemed his plan was working as the robot was getting staggered. Between the two they were showing the Paladin what teamwork was all about. That is, until Torchwick decided to play smart ass. In the mech's cockpit he was grinning pressing a button. The giant robot was now covered by a yellow force field. Afterwards, their attacks weren't doing anything. The Arc glared, it's like the mech had aura protecting itself against any attacks. He told Ruby to regrouped with him. They could hear the thief laughing from inside the Paladin. If they don't think of something fast, they might not make it. Another laughed from Torchwick as he prepared the weapons on his robot.

*It looks like your luck has run out for you Mr. Hero and his red side kick.*

"She's my partner."

"Uh...Isn't that the same thing?" asked the petite.

*This baby is packed with the latest Atlas has to offered. This shield is ever lasting and it can withstand any kind of attack. So basically, your weapons are useless.*

"Fine. If that's how it's going to be. Then I'll have to use brute force. Ruby, get back. I'll handle this."

"You're going to summon Behemoth King?!" the petite was so hyped.

"The one and only."

The blond summoned the crystal that belongs to the beast. As it shattered, the roared of the Behemoth was heard as it was summoned to the battle field. Jaune ordered the creature not to hold back and take down that mech. Behemoth King obeyed and went with it's Heave charge attack. The Palading was sent flying hitting the ground. To his shocked, it was getting back up. With no damage, the force field was still there and Torchwick was laughing. The beast went again but this time, the Paladin was able to grabbed it's horn and threw it as it smashed part of the street from it's weight. The thief kept on laughing mocking the strength of the summon. That was when Jaune told him to go all out. Behemoth King went on two legs and removed his horn showing his weapon. The mighty saw. It clashed with the force field of the Paladin while he has shown he had greater strength. Able to pushed back the mech. The thief wasn't laughing anymore. Ruby was cheering for the beast summon.

Now the tide has changed to the Arc's favor with his summon pushing back the Altesian Paladin. Though it wasn't clear if the large beast was causing any damage to the robot. He has proven to be stronger than the Atlas weapon. From inside the cockpit of the mech Torchwick didn't looked worried. He should be afraid he was being beaten. This is why he wanted to pilot this model. It was more advanced than the one the White Fang lieutenant picked. It was time to show this model's secret weapon. The chest of the Paladin opened revealing a large cannon. The thief locked on it's big target and fired the blast that hit Behemoth King right in the center. The summon was sent to the ground and it was hurt bad. So bad, it changed back to his crystal form. Jaune couldn't believed that thing was able to beat the Behemoth. That was one heck of a weapon it was packing.

*Did I forgot to mention. It's equipped with a powerful laser cannon? Sorry, my bad.*

"What are we going to do?" asked Ruby.

"We can't take him on our own. We'll have to run and call for the others."

"I already tried calling Yang, she's not answering. Blake said she was fine that she had help from the Shadow Fang against a trap set by the White Fang. I haven't called Pyrrha yet."

"We'll use their GPS to track them down."

"Look out! It's going to fire again!" said the red cloak girl.

It was too quick and Jaune reacted by his instincts. Removing Crocea Mors to normal mode. He used the shield to protect his partner and himself. The blast hit them but the shield wasn't strong enough and both got sent flying, hitting the ground. The Arc was hurt, immediately he turned to Ruby. She was unconscious. Dragging himself ignoring the pain from his injury, he went to checked on the girl. She was breathing. Looks like the shock wave from the blast made her lose conscious. The Altesian Paladin was still standing and now, he was on his own.

*It's a real shame when the time comes to say goodbye. But what the heck, I'm the bad guy. I won't miss either of you* Torchwick was ready to fire the cannon again.

" _Carrying Ruby will be a problem because of my injury. Damn. I'd rather lose to Cinder than Torchwick."_

" _You can't win, you can't run either. You have to fight…."_

" _It's you again"_ the Arc remembered the voice from the unknown summon _" what do you want now?"_

" _The time has come to show me in you are worthy of my power. But my power comes with a risk."_

" _Look, if you want to help me then I'll summon you. Enough with the cryptic crap."_

" _Very well. I did warned you."_

the summoning crystal has finally appeared as Jaune used his aura to break it. Once it was shattered he felt a powerful presence has entered him. It took over his entire body. Torchwick stood shocked at what he has just seen, stopping all actions. Expecting to see the blond teen. Now stood, someone else, or maybe something else. It was a figure clad in black armor that covered his entire body. The helmet had the shape of a wolf. The armor itself was emitting a lot of power.

" _What happened? The pain...It stopped. I was hurt but now, it's gone. What kind of summon is this?"_

" _One that becomes one with you. I am the Berserker Armor."_

" _Berserker Armor…?"_

" _Now prove to me you're worthy. Feel my power."_

Jaune's eyes widened as he felt something powerful and evil taking a hold of him. It was driving him crazy. His eyes were glowing red as he was still holding Crocea Mors. He grabbed the shield and changed the weapon to Great Sword mode.

*What's with that old chunk of armor? An upgrade? Obviously Torchwick had idea what he was dealing with now.

" _Foolish human. You're not dealing with Jaune anymore."_

The thief fired the powerful laser again hitting a building, crushing it completely. But there was no sign of the armored figure. It appeared right in front of him before cutting it's mechanical arms. Then he disappeared again and cut the laser cannon.

*What the-?!* now he was scared as the mech's systems were failing.

Another swing from the sword and the two legs were sliced off. The Paladin before the black armored fiend went to the area of the cockpit and opened it so easily. Like it was a can opener. It revealed Torchwick looking scared, ready to crap his pants. He couldn't react in time as he was being grabbed by his neck. Making him unable to breathe. Not too far away Ruby was finally waking up. The first thing her silver eyes saw was a person clad in black armor with a wolf for a helmet and he was holding the criminal Roman Torchwick like he was ready to take his life.

" _What's going on? What happened to the giant robot? And who's that holding Torchwick?"_

Her eyes widened _"Jaune?! Where is he?!"_

The red cloak petite was looking for any signs of her partner. But she couldn't find him.

"S-S-Stop…." Torchwick was gasping for air.

" _Your life is meaningless and pathetic. It will be so easy to take it away."_

"Jaune!"

The armored fiend turned to the source calling his master. Ruby stood still as she was able to put two and two together. It must be some new summon. Yet, he ignored her and went back to hurt the thief.

"What are you doing?! Stop! You're going to kill him! We don't want him dead!"

"Y-You...S-Should listen to red…."

The Berserker Armor threw him to the ground as he readied the Great Sword Crocea Mors. He stabbed Torchwick on his right shoulder making the man cried out in agony. The black armored removed the sword and this time he was planning to land the killing blow. Just as he was about to lunge the weapon. It clashed with another one. Crescent Rose. The armored turned to the red cloak petite. Silver eyes meeting glowing crimson orbs. Ruby didn't wanted to believe it that somehow, someway. This new summon has taken over her partner's body and mind. What kind of summon would do that. She has seen his other summons and they weren't that bad. They were actually good. But this one, it was different. It felt evil. She tried to pushed him back but it was impossible. The way her scythe clashed with the Great Sword the strength was insane. It was so strong.

"Jaune...If you're in there, please...Don't do this. I know you don't want to kill him."

" _Do not get in my way!"_

Berserker Armor sent the girl flying with it's inhuman strength as it gazed back at the horrified Torchwick. He was planning of finishing him off.

"NEO!"

The girl with the parasol appeared and gasped seeing her partner in crime in such a horrible state. Then gazing at the person in the black armor made her looked afraid. She quickly grabbed Torchwick and teleport away.

" _Get back here coward!"_

The black armor turned to a new target. Ruby, who was starting to get up. He charged at her at impressive speed lunging the sword right at her throat. Before the weapon clashed with another scythe. It was different looking Crescent Rose.

"Uncle Qrow!" she rejoiced at her savior.

"Ruby, get out of here now!"

"But…."

"The kid isn't himself. This new summon of his has over powered his mind. He can't tell friend from foe. It has lost his mind and only wants to kill by sheer impulse. He's gone Berserk."

"No, Jaune…."

"If you don't leave now. He will kill you. He already attempted to do it."

"No."

"Don't make me repeat myself. He's too dangerous!"

"Jaune. If you're in there then please, stop! Don't let this thing control you!"

The black armored pushed back the scythe master and has changed target. Now he wanted a piece of Qrow. But started clashing weapons and the Branwen was impressive. Not just his strength, but speed, and agility. It was beyond human or faunus. This was definitely not an opponent you would want to fight. The chances are were very high no one could survive fighting whatever this thing is. Even with his semblance he was having a hard time landing a successful blow on it.

"Jaune listen to my voice! It's me your partner. I know you can hear me. I know you're stronger than this piece of junk armor. Don't let this thing win!" Ruby was trying to reasoned with the Arc.

While Qrow and the fiendish armor were still fighting sirens could be heard in the distance. Ruby saw a large group of Police cars arriving to their location. As the officers left their vehicles. They weren't alone. She saw Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Weiss, Blake and Sun. No sign of Yang or Neptune yet. The Police has immediately set their weapons at the figure in black armor who was a threat.

"Ruby!" called the red head champion" what is going on?!"

"It's Jaune. He's not himself. His new summon took over him and now he has lost control!"

"No…." Pyrrha was shocked at the revelation.

"We have to do something" said the white haired leader.

"Stand back, Weiss. You're still recovering. I shall handle this" Winter was chuckling mentally who would think she will end up helping Qrow Branwen" officers stand down! Do not open fire. This one seems to be worse than any criminal or Grimm."

The older Schnee summoned an ice King Taijitu as the snake wrapped it's body all over the black armor, freezing it saving Qrow.

"Never thought, I'd be thanking you ice queen. I was in quite a bind."

"Be quiet. Or you'll be next" she glared at him.

"Whatever you say" he grinned.

But the Berserker armor wasn't going down that easily as it freed itself, shattering the ice. The Police opened fire with their guns but they weren't even laying a scratch on the suit of armor.

"Jaune!" Pyrrah ran at him.

"Wait!" followed her silver eyed teammate.

"Ruby! I told you to stay away from him. It's not Jaune!" said the Branwen.

The black armor changed target again lunging at the two girls. He quickly dodged attacks from both Qrow and Winter and were ready to kill them. Before the Great Sword were mere inches from them, he suddenly stopped.

" _What is going on? What's happening…?"_ Jaune was shocked seeing the horrified expressions on his two teammates and everyone else _" what just happened? Did I...No, I don't want this. Stop! Stop! Let me go!"_

" _I was right. You're not worthy of my power."_

" _STOP!"_

"Stoooooooppppppppp!" shouted Jaune from inside the armor.

"Jaune!" shouted Ruby and Pyrrha.

The Berserker armor has suddenly removed itself. Revealing the Arc. It changed back to a crystal before vanishing. The blond fell on the ground unconscious. His two teammates along team WNRB and Sun were checking on him.

"He's all right. He only has a minor injury. Nothing aura can heal" said Ren.

"Tonight was really a mess" said Blake" Sun and I we're able to survived all those members of the White Fang if it weren't for Tukson arriving with reinforcements. I'm just glad everyone's all right."

"This has been a very eventful evening" said Winter.

"Tell me about it. I guess we can actually agreed on something ice queen" Qrow ignored the glared the white haired woman was giving him as he walked towards his niece.

"Ruby. I know you're worried about the kid. But there's something you should know about Yang."

"Yang? Oh yeah, where is she?" the red cloak girl realized her older sister was missing.

"And where's Neptune too?" added Sun.

"They're in jail" was his reply.

"Oh" Ruby replied somehow it didn't surprised her.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Well this has been an eventful evening indeed. Full of twists going to different ways than in canon. Blake and Sun were saved by the Shadow Fang in the last second, Yang and Neptune got arrested for attacking Junior's club again, Weiss chose to put herself in harm's way to protect her teammates and finally Jaune went through another traumatic experience. I hope you have enjoy this chapter.**

 **-I wanted to include Winter and Qrow showing up in the last moment like a super hero.**

 **-Jaune's seventh summon has been revealed. The mysterious summon is none other than the Berserker Armor from the anime/manga Berserk. It will categorized in this story as a fiend type.**

 **-For those that don't know about the Berserker Armor here's the info I found at the wiki page of it's abilities. For those that are curious and like to read:**

 ***** **The Berserker Armor's ominous od overtakes its wearer's mind, suppressing their fear and perception of pain.** **[1]** **This allows for the transcendence of subconscious limitations placed on the** **human** **body, granting its wearer extraordinary gains in strength and endurance coupled with an inhuman tenacity for battle. In this empowered state, its wearer is more than a match for typically-overwhelming supernatural creatures. The armor also temporarily repairs debilitating injuries in the heat of battle: reinforcing broken bones and forcibly reallocating dislocated joints, while simultaneously piercing the flesh of its wearer with thin barbs and spikes in the process. Such invasive reparation can lead to its wearer's untimely death, however; piercing into and reconstructing their injuries until their last drop of blood.** **[4]** **Rather than actually healing its wearer, the armor heals itself when pierced by powerful thrust attacks.**

 **In addition to the perilous nature of the armor, it can induce raging insanity, by drawing out its wearer's most negative emotions, therefore dissolving the differentiation between friend and foe.** **[5]** **It can also cause chronic mental deterioration, providing a hotbed for its wearer's inner darkness to fester.** **[6]** **Upon inducing such rage, the armor's helm takes on the appearance of its wearer's inner beast. In Guts' case, the helmet and bevor are shaped like the** **Beast of Darkness** **; able to function as a mouth capable of biting enemies. When the armor is active, the helm's eye sockets glow red and Guts' face is completely obstructed; if in control of himself, however, the swordsman's face is partially visible and the helm's eye sockets stop emitting their red glow.**

 **-The part of the helmet changing shape depending on the users inner beast. For Jaune I chose a wolf. I know it's cliché. But wolves are noble and will do anything to protect it's pack or family. It perfectly describes Jaune's nature of wanting to protect his friends and everyone around him.**

 **-If you read the abilities of the Berserker Armor then you know it's freaking OP. Now I don't favor OP power ups. But I wanted to add this one as part of his summons. Torchwick got wounded bad but he's lucky to stay alive if Neo hadn't come to get him out of there. He would have been dead. Qrow and Winter wouldn't have lasted long no matter how experienced and skilled are. However, there is a drawback and like all summons there's a time limit to remain on the field. Jaune can use his aura to buy his summons more time. But that's it. If he doesn't do it then they go back. After what happened with Berserker Armor I doubt he'll be counting on it. His first time summoning and it became a horrible experience. He would have ended up killing both Ruby and Pyrrha.**

 **-I hope you guys got the "Berserk" reference when Qrow said Jaune has gone berserk.**

 **-There are only 3 summons left you guys are always welcome to guess ^_^.**

 **-I have come up with Jaune's theme. Obviously it's not a Jeff and Cassie Williams song. But it belongs to a heavy metal band I've been listening a lot lately. The song is called" Roar of the Underdog" by Dynazty. I listened to it so many times and read the lyrics and they perfectly fit Jaune's desire and determination to do the right thing. Not to mention, he's the underdog arch type in the series. You can watch the lyric video and hear the song at youtube.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***acw28- nice theory but like I said it's still to be seem the identity of the" mole" in Cinder's faction.**

 ***Vanitas50- You guessed wrong on the mysterious summon but I like I have previously stated. The mole's identity will be kept a secret for the time being.**

 ***NinjaFang1331- thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***Dcraus- here's the problem I have friend. I've been having a hard time getting inspiration to write any AGK stories. It has nothing to do that the manga ended a long time ago. I can't even update my Vesperia/AGK crossover. It's all about inspiration. If I don't have it then my writing mojo is off.**

 ***Sentinel103- Ozpin does know everything of Jaune's story. Second NO Pyrrha will not be chosen to become the Fall Maiden since Amber is still alive. And also this is an alternate time line. So she won't struggle with the decision to become a maiden. I will assure you the events of volume 3 will go different just like this chapter. That's an example. As for Summer...Well only time will tell.**

 ***Guest- am I really bashing Junior? You should blame Yang for it. And besides she got arrested in this chapter. So I will say I have him served some justice at the blond for trashing his place for the third time. And Neptune went along for the ride. I honestly don't hate him. The only character in RWBY I hate so much is obviously Cinder but at the same time I love her as an antagonist. I know it sounds screw up lol.**

 ***tanithlipsky- thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***bamba12- I'm sorry to hear that but I appreciate taking your time to at least read the first chapter.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Dance


End file.
